Under the Northern Lights
by Nattam
Summary: Princess Luna leaves for a diplomatic mission to Tarandroland, cold northern kingdom of the reindeer, and convinces Twilight to keep her company. When there, they find themselves caught up in something quite like Luna - a remnant of the age of myths.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle stepped out of the autumn rain and into her home, stopping only to wipe her hooves and shake her coat. She heard Spike talking to someone and the clinking of cups as she stopped to step out of her rubber galoshes and remove her rainhat.

"Spike!" she called. "Spike, do we have guests?" The little dragon came out in the hall holding a steaming teapot.

"Hiya Twilight! Yeah, Luna is here! Come in and sit down and have a cup of tea." He darted back into the room.

"Luna? Princess Luna? Yeah, sure! You're such a kidder, Spike." She laughed at the thought of the Moon Princess turning up in the rain unannounced. Celestia (oh yes, to a degree that unnerved her young student greatly) loved to appear incognito and out of nowhere and cause heart attacks. Princess Luna, however, liked responsibility, thrived on attention, and breathed formality just as much as Twilight herself did, traits that had only grown stronger as she recuperated from her horrible exile.

So Twilight almost swallowed her tongue when she followed Spike and found that the Ruler of The Night Court was indeed there, lying on the couch, sipping tea, covered with a blanket with hearts on it and – Twilight's heart stopped – reading one of Spike's comic books, a box of more comics at her feet.

"Welcome back, Lady Sparkle!" said Luna and smiled as she put down her reading material. "I trust you didn't get too wet!"

Twilight trembled as she bowed, and then stepped up to the Princess of the Night, blubbering.

"Your Highness, I didn't – I wasn't – I – I couldn't..."

Luna made shushing motions with her hooves. "You didn't know I was coming, so you couldn't hurry your errands. You didn't know I was coming because I didn't tell you, Lady Sparkle. So you have committed no error."

"Should I bring you a paper bag?" Spike said as he placed a cup and saucer on the table and poured her tea. "It always helps me when I am hyperventilating."

Twilight caught her breath and bowed again. "It's a pleasure to see you, Your Highness. And thanks, Spike."

"The same – it has been too long!" said Luna. "Please be seated!"

Twilight hesitated. Spike sighed. "It's your table, Twilight. You are allowed to sit at it!"

She bowed again and did. Spike picked up the teacup he had filled and held it in the air. "Now please grab it with your magic, Twilight, or I will drop it and destroy yet more of your mom's china." Twilight was going to protest but thought better of it, grabbed the cup telekinetically and sipped the warm tea. She sighed again, deeply.

"Better now?" Princess Luna asked. Twilight nodded. "Good. How did your errands go? Fine?" Twilight nodded again.

"We've started bringing books to the homes of ponies that can't make it to the library, but still want to borrow them," she said. "It's handled by mail, but there are a couple of elderly ponies who live nearby so I walk to them instead."

"Is this is a much-asked for service?" said Luna.

Twilight grinned sheepishly. "Not many use the public library at all, and most of those are a bit older – or little kids!" she said. "Why do you think they put a graduate student here as a librarian, Your Highness, if not because they didn't think there was much library work to be done?"

Spiked drank from his own cup (he was having cocoa) and said:"Maybe because they figured her assistant would do all the work?"

Twilight glared at him and Luna chuckled very gracefully.

"Anyway, Your Highness, there aren't that many who need it, so I can hardly say no to those who do," Twilight said. "But tell me, are you really here to investigate Ponyville's public library?" Luna smiled enigmatically and sipped her tea daintily.

"Because if you are, I h-have statistics for its use and a report on the economy, and you can compare with last year, Your Highness…" Twilight said anxiously and started to rise to fetch the papers mentioned. Luna shook her royal head.

"No, Lady Sparkle, that's an issue for the Mayor. I am here on a different business." She set down her teacup and rose. Twilight tried to get to her feet as well, but the princess pushed her down. "Oh, remain seated!" She placed her front legs on Twilight's shoulders as she leaned on her and held her muzzle just above Twilight's increasingly nervous eyes.

"I owe you, you and the other Elements of Harmony," Luna said. "Not just for saving me from exile and damnation, but also for helping me after I came back. Of all ponies alive, I can count only on you as friends, not servants or subjects. You showed me the way back to equinity before depression could claim me. For this I am ever grateful – and because of this I trust you deeply."

Twilight blushed and started to feel sweaty under the steady gaze of the Ruler of the Night Court. She knew that during the last couple of years since the Elements of Harmony had defeated Nightmare Moon, they had indeed probably been the only ponies the princess had associated with in any normal fashion. That couldn't be all, though.

"I'm glad to hear it, but I I've heard it before, Your Highness, and while I don't mind praise, or actually I do, because it makes me nervous, so I start babbling and, and don't say anything useful, and I start to sweat a lot, and…" Twilight tried to steady her mind and her mane.

"I am merely explaining my reasoning, why I once again need to ask you a favor that only you can perform, Lady Sparkle," Luna retreated a bit, yet remained standing while Twilight sat. "I am going on a diplomatic mission and need assistance. I want a friend to accompany me, not just some retainer, and out of the Elements of Harmony I think you would be most suitable."

"But I'm no diplomat, Your Highness," said Twilight. I'm a scholar, and haven't even graduated yet! " Luna shook her head.

"I have diplomats aplenty assigned to this mission – and guards and servants, oh yes," she said. "And a whole gaggle of courtiers Celestia insists follow us – I am not sure whether she hopes they will be lost on the way so she gets rid of them, or she just wants them away from court to do less damage there…" It was Twilight's turn to smile at the moon princess, who had started to pace the room with a frown. "I need a confidante I can trust, someone to talk to while making decisions, while digesting impressions."

"But why me of all the Elements?" said Twilight. "Why not all of us? We are all your trustworthy friends."

"Because the journey will take a couple of months. You all have lives and careers to take care of, but yours is the most mobile," said Luna. "You can still study, and even see this journey as a project. Diplomacy is about nations remaining friends, after all. Furthermore, I cannot bring too many as my private entourage, or important nobles will throw hissy fits." She grinned. "And you said yourself the library you manage isn't much used."

"I suppose it would be bad for the winter apple harvest if Applejack just up and disappeared right now… and Rarity said Sweetie Belle was supposed to live with her for the whole school year because of their parents' business travel…" Twilight rubbed her chin with her hoof then suddenly glared at Luna. "You had us investigated to find out our plans?"

"Guilty as charged. I wanted to know before I made my decision. And my decision is that you are most suited to follow me," Luna said and looked somberly at Twilight at first, then pouted, widened her eyes and tilted her head to the right. "Pleaaaaaaaaase come with me! Pleaaaaaaaaase!" Twilight cringed.

"Urgh, you have taken lessons from Rarity, Your Highness!" she said. "Oh, whatever, I'll follow you! Just please, don't look that cute!"

Luna laughed and stomped her hooves on the floor to show her approval. "Oh, thanks so much!"

"It will probably be fun, anyway," mused Twilight. "To travel as Your Highness'… what am I, technically? Friend? Pal? Companion?"

"Companion," snorted Spike, "sounds like you were her coltfriend or something." Twilight and Luna both blushed.

"Formally, you will be my hoofmaiden… that will suit us best when it comes to protocol and such, I think," said Luna.

"What does a hoofmaiden do?" said Spike.

"Uhm, I guess I will be, well, dressing Princess Luna and, well, comb her hair and mane, run errands…" Twilight waved her hoof vaguely in the air.

"Giggle demurely with her behind fans?" suggested Spike, mimicked what he meant, and had to dodge a telekinetically thrown couch pillow. Luna did giggle demurely, but lacked a fan.

"Look," said Spike "we're all missing the most important issue." The two ponies turned to him. "Where are we going on this mission anyway? Because I assume I get to go with you, alright?"

"You can go if it's okay with Princess Luna," said Twilight more or less exactly at the same time as Luna said "You can go if it is alright with Lady Sparkle." They looked at each other and laughed.

"Of course you can come!" said Twilight and nuzzled him. "I'll need an assistant to be able to giggle demurely behind my fan! But where are we going?" Luna suddenly grew far more serious and started pacing the room again.

"We are going to Tarandroland," she said. "I am sure you have heard about the recent pirate raids in the news?" Twilight shook her head and looked embarrassed.

"I often miss the news, unless they're local – and I get the local ones through Pinkie Pie, not the media…" she said.

"Pirates! That sounds cool. But where's Tarandroland?" asked Spike.

Luna sighed and made an almost imperceptible gesture. In the air appeared a floating map of Equestria, made of shimmering aether.

"During the last months, more and more pirate ships from Tarandroland have struck northwestern Equestria, mostly against small coastal villages and single farms," Luna said. The map showed miniature longships, moving over the sea and touching the coast in dozens of places. "The reindeer that live in and rule Tarandroland were once fierce raiders, but that was long ago – back before my exile. In modern times, it is just that the northwestern sea has a little more piracy than other places – up until now, when there has been a huge increase." The map zoomed out, and the ships were clearly shown coming from a large island to the furthest north, which seem to be covered in dark forests, snow and ice. It then zoomed in on one of the longships. It was filled with grim reindeer.

"In those bad old days, they would have carried the villagers away into thralldom, but thankfully that has changed. The raiders simply stole what wares they could find and sailed off again," said Luna. The picture changed to burning villages, with reindeer running with saddlebags full of goods back to their ships.

"I thought pirates carried off gold and gems" said Spike and frowned. Luna smiled grimly.

"I am sure they took that if they found any, but after the first raids ponies saw that if they didn't resist they weren't hurt, so when the ships were coming they simply ran off inland and took their bits and jewelry with them," Luna explained. "The pirates had to settle for refined foods and drink, clothes, machines and electronics. And if no one resisted them the only thing they burnt was the boats – so no one could follow them."

"Wait," said Spike "isn't there a navy? Not here in Ponyville, I mean, but Equestria has one, right?"

"It is very small," Luna sighed. "Its ships are big and decrepit, and the pirates are much more mobile."

"So is Tarandroland… going to war with us?" Twilight was astonished. Equestria hadn't been at war for a very long time, and if she remembered correctly Tarandroland was a small, poor country which had nothing whatsoever against Equestria – not who you think would start a war.

"No – unlike the raids of yore, these are not the housedeer, the sworn bucks of the King of Tarandroland," Luna said.. "They are simple thieves who happen to have their bases on reindeer lands. It's easy to hide in the many fjords of the coast." Luna's magical map illustrated the process. "The King, Ukko, refuses to do anything about them, though. That's the problem." The map disappeared.

"My sister and I don't know whether King Ukko doesn't want to help, cannot help, is forced not to help, or what else is going on," Luna said. "We decided to send this delegation to talk with him and his herd personally." Luna looked down. "I had long begged my sister to be allowed to do work outside Equestria, like I used to, before… but while she agreed for me to go this time, I am pretty sure I am only there as a threat, and she expects the diplomats to do the real work."

"Why is that?" said Twilight. "Doesn't Celestia trust you?" Luna sighed.

"Maybe," said Luna. "Or maybe it is just that it has been more than a millennium since I last visited Tarandroland. I have tried these last years to catch up with pony history. I haven't been doing that for other peoples." She summoned up the map again, its magical animations illustrating her words. "Last time I was active in international politics, the donkeys were just about to establish a sea empire. Both they, us and the camels were still keeping slaves, can you imagine that? The griffons still ate pony meat! The qi-rin didn't let anyone inside their kingdom at all, because they thought other beings were literally poisonous, and a unified hippocampus nation still existed." The magical images which had entranced Twilight and Spike disappeared. "All that is gone now. All changed. Changed forever."

"With 'threat' Celestia means you are an immortal super-pony, right? She wouldn't be so rude as to mean... Nightmare Moon?" Spike almost whispered the last words and looked very worried.

"I hope it is not so, but there more to it than being 'an immortal super-pony' like in your comic books, Spike," said Luna. "In Equestria, anyone who can travel to Canterlot can meet me and my sister, in person – well, after some red tape. We are revered, sometimes loved, sometimes feared, and people can guess the extent of our powers, our divinity… but we are not worshipped as such," Luna said. "It is different in other lands, where our work is visible but rarely we ourselves. There people either think we are a myth – or they worship us. In Tarandroland there are literal temples to my sister and me… more of the former, I suspect, but anyway."

"So Celestia intends for those courtier-guys to say to King Reindeer: 'Look, we have the goddess Luna and we aren't afraid to use her, give us back our stuff?'" said Spike.

Luna smiled again. "Something like that. But the reindeer call me Hrimfaxi."

* * *

><p>If you read a tourist brochure for a place like Sarvvik, it will claim that "time has stood still." This is, of course, a lie. When writers use that phrase, it means that they have run out of something to write, at the same time as the pictures they have been given to work with remind them of the foggy memories they have of history from sleeping through class and watching Foalywood costume dramas. What is true is that Sarvvik has more traces of its history than, say, downtown Fillydelfia, mostly because rebuilding stuff costs money. The temple was one such trace.<p>

Originally it had been painted blue and black on rune-covered fir logs that rose above their surroundings, but the paint had been worn away and repainted many times, and then there was no money for repainting it, and sickly-looking lichen and moss crept all over it. The high birch-bark roof had had its beams of wood replaced more times than the birch-bark (any reindeer carpenter will tell you, birch-bark lasts forever) but now all of it was rotten and warped. It's most striking feature, however, were the antlers.

The walls of the temple had an immense amount of reindeer antlers heaped upon them. The oldest ones were still connected to reindeer skulls, such as those hanging from the pillars at the gate. The newer ones, thousands of them, were simply antlers cast-off when the season comes. They were so many that a daring reindeer could have clambered over them up on the roof. Somedeer had probably tried, since they seemed to have collapsed several times. The heap on the back of the temple, facing the river, had fallen down into it, and water ran over it at the end. The old, withering antlers added their own essence to the already rather polluted river, which gave Sarvvik harbor its special color, fragrance and charm.

The temple was not alone on the street, at what had once been the furthest of city limits, but its company was not very pleasant. This quarter only held those business held to be unsanitary (like lichenbrew distilleries, undertakers, and garbage collectors), immoral (like shady bars, gambling halls, and fences), or both (like telemarketers). It wasn't that the temple had been forced to this place for being considered uncouth – it was the temple's presence that had made the place what it was, slowly, slowly, as reindeer feared and avoided this quarter of the city.

The decoration inside, if not the temple doctrine, could make such fear and avoidance understandable. The pillars were carved with not just runes of praise and protection, but with images of various beings – of carrion-eaters like the wolf and the crow, of nocturnal beings like the owl and the bat, of venomous creatures like the toad and the viper. The roof had once been painted gaily to show the heavenly bodies, but the paint had flaked away. Once, great silver and crystal orbs had hung from it together with bones and horn, but the silver and crystal had long been pawned off for direly needed money, and only yellow bone and withering horn now dangled in the draft. The draft came from the temple doors being so warped, that they could not be closed properly.

On the old granite blocks that formed the temple stairs sat a young vaja, a female reindeer, so young she was almost still a calf. She had her first antlers, however, and hence considered herself a "grown-up". Her dress could have made the writers for the theoretical tourist brochure begin babbling about "time standing still" again. While most normal reindeer these days used shawls and scarves in a modern, clearly Equestrian-influenced fashion, this vaja wore a traditional cotton-grass shawl, and she had old-fashioned silver jewelry hanging from her slim antlers and in her ears. Said ears were cut in the old fashion, to show her herd, sire and dam.

The exact design of her outfit was more primal than traditional, however. Her shawl was a deep purple and dotted with stars. In her silver jewelry hung lemming bones and snow bunting skulls. She had painted her face like coquettish vaja did, but not with the common eye-shadow and rouge – no, she had a wide black band across her eyes like an easy-to-carry bandit mask, and black moon-sickles on her haunches (which tended to rub off on the sheets, so she always showered before bed). To further confuse what time period she represented, causing the theoretical writer to toss his quill and parchment and go out for a drink, she was chewing gum and playing a Gamecolt.

Inside the temple, in the Sanctum Sanctorum, the holy of holies, sat a very old vaja in near-darkness, only illuminated by a flickering pale light, and drummed. It was not an energetic drumming, and it did not make music – it was more like her version of the temple-fawn chewing gum. Her rheumy, filmed-over eyes stared as her front hooves tapped on the old rune-covered drum, and from her slightly drooling muzzle came a mumbled chant, like a low drone from a narcoleptic bumblebee. She stopped as it struck her and breathed in deeply and sharply to gain air for a shout of joy. The young vaja looked up from her game at the wild hollering and cantered into the temple, full of worry.

"Gramma? Gramma? Are you okay? What happened?" she said.

"She is coming! She is coming! Nights be praised! Our Lady is coming!" the old vaja shouted and did something very close to bouncing with joy, if you account for her legs.

"Did you have a vision, Gramma? Did you really have a vision again?" The almost-calf was visibly impressed.

The older reindeer stopped and pointed to the flickering screen of the old black-and-white TV in her holy of holies.

"No, no, I saw it on the telly! She hasn't forgotten us! She is coming!" she said.

The temple-fawn tried to catch what her grandmother was talking about, but was too late, on the TV was just a bored buck in a tie that told the viewers: "And now, the weather!" She groaned.

**This story is based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which is owned by Hasbro, not me. The Sami, Scandinavian and Finnish cultures which I shamelessly ripped off to create Tarandroland don't belong to me either, and despite sharing a town with reindeer herders I own no reindeer whatsoever.**

**This is a revised and properly proofread version of the first chapter. Thanks to LadyMoondancer for all her invaluable help! I intend to revise all chapters like this, but is of course limited by the time my proofreaders have, if any. My primary goal is to continue with new chapters, as correct as possible from the start.**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle had trouble packing. She knew she needn't limit herself to her saddlebags - she could pack two big chests. They would go by ship and she would receive the space due to the hoofmaiden of Princess Luna. That actually made things harder.

If she had only been able to take a few of the books she wanted to bring, it would have been painful but easy to decide which ones were most important. Now she had to decide which of the books left was, say, the twentieth most important book when on a journey to Tarandroland. Currently she was rearranging them in little heaps, to try to find the best solution.

Spike, meanwhile, had nothing more to pack, and turned to Twilight for advice.

"I have taken both my jackets because they say it is already winter there, and that pair of winter boots, and one funny cap and one stylish cap, and the tux Rarity gave me for any important dinners," he said. "And that's all the clothes I will need. Also, I have my toothbrush and scalebrush and my towel and my rubber ducky. And some gems I have saved for snacks, if they don't have gems I can afford in Tarandroland. And... I still have space! Am I forgetting something, Twilight?" Twilight gave him a predatory glare.

"No! I am not taking any of your books you cannot fit!" said Spike sternly. Twilight looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, Spike," she said. "But why don't you pack a book of your own? Especially the sail journey might be boring; you might want something to do."

Spike frowned. "I read enough at work..."

"Pack a board game then," Twilight said. "Or a pack of cards."

Spike shook his head and frowned. "Naaaaah - wait! I can pack something else to read! I'll bring some comics to read if I am bored!" He disappeared to the big, dented, old cardboard box which contained his collection. Twilight shrugged and went back to making little heaps of books.

After a while Spike returned with a bunch of thumbed, garish four-color comics.

"I'll bring my collection of _Sampo The Warrior Prince _comics, 'cause he is a reindeer, so it fits with where we are going!" He held up the clawful of comics to Twilight.

"There's a _pony_ on the cover," she said mystified.

"Oh, that's his secret identity!" Spike said. "Everyone would know who the hero was if he didn't pretend to be a pony when he is not heroing. Like 'There is only one reindeer in Manehatten. I wonder if he could be Sampo.' Duh!"

"I doubt that comic has much to do with any real reindeer, Spike," Twilight said.

"Better than nothing," Spike said. "Other than _Sampo_, the only thing I know is that Saddle Claus has reindeer who makes his toys, and that your tea table comes from Tarandroland." He went to pack his comics.

Twilight sighed. Despite studying history, geography and politics the last week, she felt like she knew about as much as Spike about her mission.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle and Spike had boarded the Royal chariot bound not for Canterlot, as was usually the case, but Canterlot Harbor. Their bags were heaped up and the pegasi pulling it were ready. Their friends had gathered to say goodbye and the rest of Ponyville to watch.<p>

"Oh, please keep warm!" Fluttershy hugged both of them. "Especially you, Spike. And, uhm, if it is not too much trouble, tell me about the animals in Tarandroland when you come back"

"If we see any" said Twilight and hugged her back. "And I will be certain to see that Spike wears a jacket." Spike frowned. "And I am sure Spike will remind me!" she added and the little dragon nodded.

"You should have brought me along!" said Rainbow Dash as she gave Twilight a more brotherly hug than Fluttershy's. "You need someone awesome to show those reindeer who's boss!"

"If we had brought you, we would have provoked a war," said Twilight and smirked. "You are too awesome." And she put up a hoof for Rainbow Dash to make a brohoof, and Dash looked a little too much moved for her own comfort.

"Make Ponyville proud!" said Applejack and nuzzled them both. "And Ah'm like Fluttershy - if ya can get to see a reindeer farm, please do!"

"As I said, we'll try. It'll probably be pretty hectic," Twilight said nuzzled the farmer back.

"And they are probably covered in snow anyway!" Spike added as Applejack gave him a noogie.

Rarity was sobbing in a ladylike fashion and telekinetically dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief. "Oh, I can't believe you are doing something like this, Twilight!" she wailed. "It is so wonderful! Oh, I should have made you another outfit!"

"You made me two outfits already!" Twilight patted her. "You were great as usual Rarity." She leaned close. "And all this court business - I'd rather left it to you if it wasn't for your duties to Sweetie Belle," she whispered to Rarity, and the seamstress smiled. Then she spontaneously hugged Spike, who was literally paralyzed by the affection.

Hence, he was stiff and lifeless as a doll when Pinkie Pie followed up with a general hug that somehow encompassed the charioteer as well.

"Just remember guys, have fun!" she said. "And come back whole!" They hugged back (including the charioteer) and returned the sentiment.

When she let go, Pinkie suddenly gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She brought out a small package wrapped in silver paper with a big red ribbon. "Take this, it might be useful on your quest!"

Twilight looked at it with confusion."Thanks Pinkie, but what is this?"

"Oh, it's a Pinkie Pie Party Special!" said the pink pony happily. "Instant party surprise!"

"I'll keep it in mind," said Twilight and laughed. "Time to go - bye everyone!" Everyone waved again and cheered.

"Say goodbye, Spike!" prompted Twilight.

"Glorp? Astfgl!" said Spike, who still suffered from general love paralysis.

* * *

><p><em>HMS Blizzard<em> trudged onward through the icy Northern Sea, and thanks to its primarily pegasus crew it had avoided its namesake which lured at the horizon. Twilight had tried to make conversation with the rest of the delegation but found them stand-offish and smug in an irritatingly polite manner. She had instead settled to learn her official duties from her "mistress" Princess Luna, and had started to get the hang off hair care and putting on accessories. Twilight was, as usual, somewhat of a klutz, but any discomfort she or Luna felt had been disarmed by them goofing off whenever that happened, the Princess acting in an exaggerated regal and tyrant fashion, and Twilight pretending to be a supremely vapid and empty-headed lady in waiting.

"If nothing else, you will have learned to put on a good cover," Luna joked while Twilight removed spilled hoof polish from her coat. "No one will suspect you of being my secret agent." Twilight laughed.

"I'm the world's worst liar, Your Highness, but maybe that will work," she said and posed letting her mouth hang open as she fluttered her eyelashes in a way that would have sent Rarity into nervous fit with its tastelessness and fanned herself with an imaginary fan. "The Royal Treasury? Oh my gosh, Mr Guard Sir, is this not, like, the linen closet?" She and Luna both giggled.

Spike, meanwhile, had got along fairly well with the ship's crew, but they were very busy, and when he had nopony to talk to the lack of pirate attacks and sea monsters soon made him bored. (Spike was smart enough to know such things were no laughing matter, but they did have Princess Luna on board, after all.) Hence, he had settled into a routine of rereading his comics and sleeping even more than usual, except for a trip to the deck once a day when the cook threw leftovers to a happy cloud of screaming seagulls.

It was after one such gull-feeding trip that he, Twilight and Luna was standing in the aft of the ship and looking at the sea. Spike had put on his stylish cap and Twilight had a scarf on - Princess Luna ignored the cold, however, and was her usual regal self.

"This journey sucks!" Spike growled. "Why couldn't we just have teleported to... what was that city called again?"

"Sarvvik," said Twilight. "The reindeer capital. Biggest city in the country. And you know long-distance mass teleport is very dangerous, Spike!"

"Don't take this wrong, Twilight, but I was actually thinking of Luna here," said Spike. "I know you and Celestia can move like that. So why not now?"

Luna merely raised an eyebrow.

"I and my sister could indeed travel all over the world, but it is not ours to command and we have our limitations," she said. "We need a - a mark, let's say, to travel such distances without risk. There is only one such mark in Tarandroland I could travel to, and it is far away from Sarvvik. It is no place to take an entourage either."

"Where is that?" Spike wondered.

"The Everfrost Glacier," said Luna. Her companions looked surprised.

"Why in Equestria would you have a - a `mark' in such an inhospitable place, Princess?" said Twilight.

Luna let out a long, longing sigh.

"Me and my dear sister have family there, Lady Sparkle," she said in such a tone as to suggest they wouldn't learn more about this anytime soon. Twilight changed the subject.

"Speaking of entourage, Your Highness, I have made no progress with yours," she said. "I wonder if they are not still afraid of... Nightmare Moon."

"I can hardly blame them, Lady Sparkle, though I suppose their apprehension might also have something to do with you being new in my employ, a competitor for favors," Luna said and sighed.

"None of these assumptions are correct, Your Highness," said a pony that suddenly had appeared in between Twilight and Princess Luna (and hence above Spike). He was an elderly gray unicorn stallion with a swirling piece of cloth for a cutie mark.

"AAAH!" shouted Spike. Twilight jumped two steps to the right.

"Lord Eminence," said Luna with another of her raised eyebrows. "What an unexpected pleasure." The stallion bowed, and Twilight tried to answer with a curtsey while Spike stared with open mouth.

"Your Highness. Mylady. Master Spike," he said.

They all knew Lord Eminence being with the delegation as... they were not sure what exactly, but they hadn't really done more than greeted him before. The stallion tossed his red woolen cape over his right shoulder and pointed his head backwards towards some other delegation members milling around on the deck.

"These ponies are bureaucrats," he said. "They thrive on structure and order and hate change. I hasten to add that this is not out of stupidity or malice, but because doing their duty correctly hangs on things being predictable." He turned to Princess Luna. "When Your Highness returned from... your unfortunate absence, you and your sister agreed to share the duties of rulership as soon as you felt healthy again, which you did recently. Then, Your Highnesses started to rearrange the structure of government to something similar to what it was the last time you co-ruled. Which was. A. Thousand. Years. Ago." Lord Eminence's enunciation of the last words couldn't have been clearer. Luna blushed and avoided his stern gaze by looking at the sea.

"Basically, you have caused massive reforms which take all their time and energy and put a great amount of stress on ponies who like order, peace and quiet," he said. "No wonder they show their dislike." He indicated himself with his right front hoof. "As for us - the nobleponies - we don't really worry about the reforms, because our court intrigues are always in flux anyway. However, the manner in which Your Highnesses have cleft the organization in twain actually means less higher posts in government - which means fewer leftovers to fight for." And he picked a squashed sandwich from his embroidered saddlebags and levitated it teasingly among the few remaining seagulls. "The increased infighting makes us less than grateful. A good day to you, ladies and gentlebeing." With this, he exploded the sandwich into a hundred fragments for the screaming seagulls and left the princess, her hoofmaiden and her hoofmaiden's assistant to consider his words.

Passing through the archipelago outside Sarvvik took several hours and required slower speed than the journey across the Northern Sea, since the waters were shallow. Luckily they had acquired some reindeer pilots sent by King Ukko, who knew the dangers well and spoke excellent Equestrian. One of them also took her time to point out the landmarks on the way – including the forts which guarded it and the longships anchored nearby.

"Those are positively pitiful," said Luna so the pilots couldn't hear. "Normally I would have welcomed a nation abandoning warlike ways, but it will be hard to convince the King to stop the piracy if it is physically impossible. I doubt those derelicts could catch a criminal toy boat!"

"Maybe the good ships are actually out patrolling," Twilight suggested.

"Or maybe he is hiding his forces," said Lord Eminence, who seemed to just then appear between them. Twilight jumped two steps to the right again, and Spike dove behind Luna with a girlish scream.

"And why do you think he would do that, my lord?" said Luna.

"Because he wants Equestrian help in stopping the piracy, and pacifying restless elements in his country," said Lord Eminence calmly, and adjusted his cloak. "That way he saves the bits to pay for it, and deflects any anger his subjects feel to Equestria."

"Who would anyone be angry with their King for stopping crime?" said Twilight. "I'd thought reindeer would be as law-abiding as ponies?" Lord Eminence smiled at her in a slightly condescending way.

"As far as I can tell, the pirates have committed no crime against any reindeer, and presumably have families and friends," he said. "On the other hand, they probably sold their loot to someone, and I am sure many reindeer were happy to find cheap Equestrian merchandise on the black market – especially since the regular market, according to my sources, is distinctly lacking in it. Tarandroland is a poor country, Lady Sparkle, and has seen better days. Ponies would do the same."

"The fact that he rules a poor country could also explain why King Ukko cannot afford a fleet, Lord Eminence," said Luna. "Do you always assume the worst of people?"

"Oh yes," The gray old unicorn smiled. "I am a diplomat, after all. If you excuse me, I must prepare for landing." He left looking rather smug.

"Well, _he_ sure was Mr Positive," said Spike.

Luna sighed. "He might be right, which makes things worse," she said.

They pondered this in silence as the ship closed in on Sarvvik harbor. Spike borrowed Twilight's binoculars and watched it.

The city wasn't big, nothing like Canterlot or Manehatten. It was also built low, with few houses over a couple of floors in height and only a few towers. The most remarkable was that despite being an actual city, after all, most of it was made of wood – actual logs, even if carved and painted, in many cases.

"The reindeer have kept their building style," said Luna and smiled. "It looks similar to when I saw it so long ago – it is mostly just bigger, and didn't put up as much smoke." She pointed towards the city. "Celestia was there when they founded it, you know. I wasn't, but I visited soon after."

Twilight knew that "soon" could mean "a century" to the royal sisters, but didn't ask for clarification. Spike didn't either, but pointed to the piers and ships now visible.

"There are ponies there!" he said. "Pegasi and earth ponies and I think I see donkeys as well. Where did they come from? I thought this was the land of the reindeer." Luna smiled wider.

"The city was practically founded by earth ponies – from the Russ Islands, between here and Equestria," she said. "You see how small most are, just like other Russers. They wanted to trade with the reindeer so a city was built. They still come here and I am sure some families have lived here since then, though I'd guess you'll found more of them down Trotholm. The pegasi are probably sailors from Equestrian vessels, you can see several in the harbor. And donkeys – donkeys live where they can find jobs, it doesn't matter if it is here or in the lands of the zebra."

"Look at that big tower with the golden roof!" said Spike and pointed. "What's that?" Luna's smile faded a bit and she looked embarrassed.

"That is probably the Skinfaxi Temple" she said. "That is, that's what the reindeer call my sister." Twilight and Spike let it sink in. "The whole idea of – of [i]worship[/i] makes me nervous. Well, Celestia dislikes it even more than me, but she is better at handling it. I sure hope there still isn't a temple dedicated to – to me."

"Why shouldn't there be?" said Twilight. "I mean, you are co-rulers, and both have great powers, and… oh." It dawned on her. "Nightmare Moon." Luna sighed.

"My sister turned my exile into a fairy tale for a reason," said Luna. "I don't want to know what reasons reindeer might have had for worshiping my loneliness and jealousy made manifest."


	3. Chapter 3

Their arrival at Sarvvik and journey to the castle somehow managed to be both boring and stressful. It was the former because it took an abysmally long time with not much happening, and the latter because you had no control over what happened to you – not even Luna. When they had to disembark or turn over their luggage to porters or where sort of arranged in a semi-circle for an official welcome it had to happen here and now, and they were pulled along quickly. Luna coped best but fumed the most inwards, constantly holding back barked contra-orders. Spike just wished that they would have done it in a way that would have let him nap. It was really cold here, and he always got sleepier in cold weather. Twilight, meanwhile, spent all her worry on not having a clue where her luggage was, and on not speaking Poatsi – the reindeer tongue.

A lot of the deer meeting them spoke perfectly understandable Equestrian, it was just that Twilight somehow felt lost when one of them would say something to her and then turn around and say something incomprehensible to their colleague. Twilight had brought a phrase-book, but it wasn't much help ("I will not eat this lichen, it is moldy"), though she had tried at first. She knew some Ancient Cervine from school but suspected that unless she needed to converse with old tomb inscriptions it would be pretty useless. She did have a solution, a perfect solution involving her beloved magic, but it simply wasn't possible here at this moment and she deeply regretted not using the ritual on the ship. She was itching to get it taken care of.

She especially regretted it when they were actually welcomed by the representatives of the King – the King wasn't even there himself, just a small herd of Very Important Reindeer – jarls and lords and courtiers and such. That was when Twilight feared Luna would bring some heavenly body down on Sarvvik right then and there – for a second she could see for her inner eye a raging Luna quickly checking with her sister whether there was some planet they didn't need, and when Celestia suggested Saturn ("Those rings are so hard to keep clean"), down it went on Tarandroland with a whistling howl and a huge fireball. Twilight was so scared she didn't really perceive what happened until Spike kicked her because the Princess wanted to greet her.

Not Princess Luna – who had kept her temper – but Princess Ljufa, the only daughter of the reindeer king. Her family was one of the things Twilight had read up on before she left – at least officially Ljufa didn't care much for politics, and had happily let her father name one of her many kids heir instead. The political reports and gossip magazines maintained she spent her time managing the royal castle and raising a family. She seemed pleasant enough and got a smile from Luna when she talked about the city and an annoyed frown from Spike when she petted him assuming he was a pet. She didn't say why King Ukko wasn't there, but apologized profusely on his behalf. Twilight tried to catch sight of Lord Eminence and see what the irritating statesmane thought of this, but he was nowhere to be found.

Not soon after they were actually escorted to the castle, but not soon enough – they first had to wait for the Equestrian consul, a Russ merchant named Pine-cones who wanted Princess Luna to listen to a long line of litanies of limited interest and relevance. The miniscule Earth Pony would probably have kept them longer, if not Luna had given Twilight the secret sign they had agreed on (which she would have missed had not Spike kicked her again) and they had played their little skit about the tyrannical, easily angered princess and the foolish, unlucky handmaiden. Pine-cones reached Rainbow Dash levels of speed – backwards at that – as he excused himself and left. They could finally follow the servant taking them to the castle and their room in it.

* * *

><p>Unlike Canterlot castle, which reached for the sky, Castle Muorra stretched out in several directions – broad, long fir-log houses within a large wall actually made out of stone – boulders fitted together so well no mortar was needed. Some of the houses were a couple of floors high, but most were not. The highest was a squat tower, which was also made of logs with a tall stone base. All the buildings had birch-bark roofs, except for the long, tall central house that was the King's own, which was roofed with silver plates.<p>

"All the roofs are sloping and like, very pointed," Spike observed after looking at the silver roof for while and wondering how that tarnished silver would taste – not that he usually went for noble metals, that was more for grown-up dragons.

"Yes, sire, it is the snowfall. Impossible for roofs not break unless pointy," said the sarv – a sarv being a reindeer buck – guiding them to their rooms.

"Isn't this very flammable?" Twilight mused. "All this wood and bark." The reindeer laughed.

"Oh, cannot burn," he said. "Is sorcery in walls, see? Good runes." He pointed a cloven hoof at the wall right behind him.

At that, Twilight noted that every single log and plank had been carved with angular letters, stylized symbols and long rows of what looked like insect gnawings under bark, but where clearly deer-made patterns. Her horn glowed as she probed the wall for magic, curiously. The reindeer, in turn, watched her probing.

"Ooh, not all of them are magic, though many!" Twilight said. "Are the others just decorations, or what?"

The reindeer was dissatisfied with his first seen unicorn magic being so lame, but kept being amiable. "Verses, names... sometimes stories," he said. "You can read the walls, if you bored guests!"

"Great, now Twi' will spend her time reading the castle and you won't get any work out of her!" Spike whispered to Luna.

"No! I won't. Not at all," said Twilight who found that while angular and odd, there were phrases in Ancient Cervine here. "I didn't know reindeer had magic..." she mumbled.

"Some do," the porter said, "but most of us just see stuff."

"See stuff?" said Spike. "What stuff?"

"...stuff..." said the porter, suddenly a little wary.

"Anyway," he said, trying to change subject, "good thing Castle Muorra cannot burn, because name means 'firewood', sort of." He laughed at his own joke and picked up Twilight's saddlebags, which he had insisted on carrying.

"I remember how it got that name," said Luna. "The first king of the reindeer – the first reindeer to say he was a king – wanted a castle built. A king should have a castle. But back then, almost all reindeer just wandered and grazed, so they didn't see the point. 'It will be gone soon' they said 'but at least you'll have wood to burn'."

"Many reindeer still wanders. Grazes. Gathers lichen and sedge. Up in forest and tundra" the porter informed them as they reached their rooms. "Backwoods deer. Hard life."

"Is there anything left of that old castle?" said Spike.

Luna shook her head. "I don't recognize much. Most looks new. The reindeer got very very good at making things out of wood, and I am sure they have rebuilt everything when they had to or thought it was needed."

"Here is your room, Your Highness," said the porter. The room was suitably huge, and their big trunks was sitting in the middle of it. "And your lady goes in here," he said and showed a smaller room connected to it.

"Heh, Your Highness, I won't have to sleep just outside the door or at the foot of your bed!" Twilight joked.

"I might order you to anyway, filly!" Luna joked back, but the porter didn't get the joke, paled, and excused himself.

* * *

><p>"Should we have tipped him?" Spike worried.<p>

Twilight smiled. "It is a castle, Spike, not a hotel. Just think of it as being as when we lived in Canterlot, just we don't recognize the ponies who work here."

There was a knock at the door.

"That would be them," said Luna, who had stretched out on the big bed. "They were probably just waiting for the porter to be done with his work."

Twilight opened the door and found two young vajas outside, curtseying, one white-coated, one black-coated, both with shawls and caps and aprons in front of the forelegs.

"We were sent to serve you, Your Highness," said the white one. "I am Saiva and this is Lif."

"I did bring my own handmaiden, little reindeer," said Luna. "Though I appreciate the gesture."

"We are to help you with anything you might need in addition," said Lif. Spike jumped up from his trunk.

"Hey, I – we – are really hungry," he said eagerly. "There was to be that banquet but that will take like aeons. Get us something to eat and drink, will you?" The reindeer gasped and Saiva blurted out something in Poatsi. Luna laughed and Twilight looked confused.

"Yes, he can talk," Luna said. "Spike is no pet, he is the assistant to my handmaiden lady Sparkle. As such, he is part of my entourage and should be treated like any other of my ponies. Understood?"

"What – what is he?" Saiva asked boldly.

Spiked preened himself. "I am a dragon!" When he saw their incredulous gazes, he added: "A young dragon, OK?"

"How does one have... a dragon for an... assistant?" Saiva asked further, while Lif made furious gestures for her to shut up.

"Oh, Twilight brought me up – she hatched me with magic!" Spike said casually. "She is the greatest sorceress in Equestria!"

"I will go get that food!" said Lif and headed for the door then hesitated. "Uhm, pardon me, sir, what do dragons... eat?" She and her fellow maid looked worried.

"Gems!" he said happily, but suddenly amended it to "But anything is OK, really, I am just really hungry." Relieved that he hadn't asked for a virgin or something similar, Lif disappeared.

"Anything... I can do?" Saiva asked nervously.

Twilight and Luna looked at their trunks. They both thought they would rather have Twilight do the unpacking or they wouldn't find their things next time they were to dress. And if the rooms were cleaned and ready... Then Twilight facehoofed and said some words not covered in Saiva's school Equestrian.

"Of course! How could I miss it!" She went up to Saiva and pointed at her. "She is a reindeer!" Luna looked confused, Spike incredulous.

"Yeah, and the world is a flat disc, Celestia is an alicorn, and manticores poop in the Everfree Forest" he said. "So?"

"That means I can do my ritual!" said Twilight, her eyes gleaming with frenzy. "Oh, I have waited so long for this!" . She dove into her trunks and started throwing out magical paraphernalia and scrolls telekinetically. "Oooh, I know just what I am going to do with you!" Saiva looked less than happy.

"What is this you are doing, mylady...?" Luna watched frowning. "Twilight... lady Sparkle... if this is the ritual I am thinking of, this might not be the time..."

"It's the perfect time!" shouted Twilight as her telekinesis formed a circle of talismans on the floor.

"Now, come with me in here," she ordered Saiva is she herded the vaja into said circle. "Stand here, in 90 degrees to me... like that!" She failed to notice the girl trembling as she built up magic in her horn. Twilight started chanting.

"Now," she said, "put your muzzle next to my face. Left side."

The reindeer complied, but continued to tremble, and had to twist her head so her antlers didn't bump into Twilight's face or her sparkling horn.

"Now – shut your eyes..." Saiva obeyed, less than pleased. The magic had reached a build-up and Twilight's horn was oscillating. "And now... lick my left ear!"

Saiva had no idea why she did as she was told then, but she did. The magic was discharged into Twilight – the only visible effect being that her mane became slightly frizzled.

"Yes! I can feel it, it worked!" Twilight said and reared in happiness. Saiva had disappeared from the room in a panic. "Uh... where did she go, I didn't have time to thank her?"

"You scared her, lady Sparkle!" said Luna with a deep frown. "Reindeer aren't as used to casual magic as ponies, and there was no hurry to do that spell, even if I can understand why you did it."

"What did you just do? I don't think I have seen it before?" said Spike.

"Oh, just a perfection of meta-lingual manipulation rituals and cognitive transfer!" said Twilight. "I have only used it once, I was doing a project with Zecora and her constant rhyming kept getting in the way of me attaining full understanding of the underlying principles of magia naturalis. Then I remembered she had said she only rhymes in Equestrian!"

"Yeah, that will be the language you use to explain this to me, again," said Spike. "Equestrian, you silly filly! Do you speak it?"

"It is a language transfer spell, Spike," said Luna. "Twilight copied miss Saiva's knowledge of Poatsi, just as she apparently copied Zecora's native Nuuban so they could avoid her geas to always rhyme in Equestrian. Twilight, this is all very clever, but there is no need to be that rude, understand? You must adapt to local culture for us to succeed at this mission." Twilight blushed.

"I – I am sorry," she said. "I have been so frustrated with this all day, not having full understanding... When I had the chance to perform that ritual... I got ahead of myself..." She looked unhappy.

"As soon as I can I must get a hold of that poor girl and apologize!" There was a knock at the door again. "Oh, I hope it is her!"

Luna opened the door with her magic and it swung wide. Outside was Lif with a tray balanced on her antlers, it rattling with her visible trembling a little so the glasses and china clinked.

"Uh... here is the food you asked for, Your Highness, mylady, sir..." She shakily put it down on a little table next to the door. "And if... is there... anything, I mean..." She started to back out the door.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I need to speak some more with your friend, Miss Saiva!" Twilight blurted out, trying to smiled widely but only managing a rictus grin, since she was fighting back tears.

Lif stiffened, swallowed deeply, and then dive out into the corridor, shouting: "Idon'!"

"Awww..." said Twilight and started to actually cry "I didn't mean to..."

Luna had purely technically been furious, but she didn't like to scold anyone crying, so she and Spike hugged Twilight until she starting hiccuping instead of crying. Then, they ate that food, at Luna's insistence.

"It would be a shame to waste it consider the problem it brought the serving maid," she said. And when it looked like Twilight would start crying again, she added quickly: "Besides, believe me, the last thing you get at banquets is a full stomach!"


	4. Chapter 4

The feasting hall of the Reindeer Kings was, according to Twilight's pre-journey researches, apparently also the throne room, the assembly hall, and occasionally the place where the castle servants dried the laundry. It dried well here, because the hall was perpetually heated with huge bonfires, in a way that was probably meant to be impressive, but mostly caused Twilight to wonder if the king was wasting firewood.

Now, however, it was meant for a big welcome party, and a series of long, broad tables had been placed along its length. Tablecloths in white embroidered in deep red and blue covered it, and the tables had been set for a hundred with silver cutlery and carved wooden – there it was again – bowls and jugs. There was at first no illumination beyond the huge fires, but at the same time as Twilight seated herself at her assigned place, a pillar of light shot up from somewhere in the shadows, struck the roof and spread out to a shimmering cloud of light hard blue, eerie green and dead white. Just like the fabled Northern Lights, which Twilight had hoped get a chance to observe on her journey – the reason she brought her telescope. It made Twilight wonder about reindeer magics again.

As Twilight and the rest of Luna's entourage seated themselves, she couldn't help but notice that the seating arrangements were a bit different. Instead of mixing guests and hosts side by side, all the reindeer court was seated on one side – their backs to the throne – while the visiting pony embassy was seated on the other – able to just see the throne just behind the King's back. Princess Luna was placed right across King Ukko, and then the rest of the hosts and guests were seated down the table in both directions in decreasing order of importance. This was the reason Twilight was far away from her Princess, but she couldn't really fathom why Spike wasn't with her.

As she observed the seating order, she realized that "the visiting pony embassy" had been the wrong way to describe it. It was more like "any important pony in Tarandroland right now", since Twilight had a Russ judge from Trotholm on her right. Or maybe "equine", because she saw a donkey jenny further up the table from her, and her ceremonial harness showed she was the mistress of the Longshoremane Guild. And to her left was...

"A _zebra_?" Twilight blurted out.

The zebra stallion smiled sadly. "It's the stripes, am I right?" he said. "They always give me away!"

Twilight blushed, and tried to use her fan to hide her embarrassment, as she had been taught. However, as usual when she was stressed, Twilight's magic flunked, and her telekinetic waving struck the zebra on the muzzle. Twilight wondered whether she should creep under the table or teleport away, but he just laughed.

"That was actually pretty funny," he said amiably. "Please put your weapon down, Miss, before you hurt me for real."

Twilight lowered her fan. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I mean, it is just that I only know one zebra, and I'd never thought I'd find one of you here – you are kind of rare up north."

"Apology accepted. I'm here in Poatsula because of business," he said, using the reindeer name for their country. "My family's trading house sells coffee, and Poatsula has the highest rate of consumption per capita in the world."

"I see" said Twilight. Then she steadied herself, probed her aura, and found that the spell she had used on Zecora still worked.

She switched to Nuuban, the zebra tongue, and said: "I am Lady Twilight Sparkle, daughter of Star Sparkle and Nightlight, personal hoofmaiden to Her Royal Highness Princess Luna. Pleased to meet you!" It was the zebra's turn to be stunned. His mouth hung open.

"You speak my language!" he said. "I have never met an Equestrian who didn't speak Equestrian with everyone! And so well – how is this possible if you only know one zebra?" He leaned his head to the right. "Did you have a sleeping dictionary – that is, is that zebra your husband?"

Twilight grinned sheepishly. "I am afraid it is unicorn magic trickery," she said. "And she is just a colleague."

The zebra stallion absorbed this but didn't stop smiling.

"Where are my manners?" he said. "Paki Saada, son of Dalila and Mandisa, Consul to Tarandroland by the grace of His Royal Highness Mansa Eze Aidoo."

They both bowed, then Twilight switched to a curtsey and almost fell off her chair.

"Two names, that's a lot," she said. "'Observer Guide'?"

Paki looked uncomfortable and Twilight suddenly remembered you don't ask about names and cutie marks among zebra.

"Oh, I am sorry!" she said. "Forgive me for asking!"

He smiled again. "It is no big thing in this case... I have always been watching things closely, that is why my destiny brand is an eye," he said. "Pretty banal, really. So it is good for my family to have me keeping an eye at things here... And the second name is more like it came with the title. A consul is supposed to guide other zebra, after all."

"How did you get that position, anyway?" said Twilight. Paki laughed.

"By being the only zebra to actually live in Tarandroland. I got a small package with a letter that said it was my duty and this thing," - and he pointed to one of the necklaces he wore, - "as my badge of office. And that's it." At this, he and Twilight had to move around a bit as the first course was served.

"Soup," Twilight said, stating the obvious. The zebra looked dismayed.

"Yeah. Lichen soup," he said.

Twilight tasted the broth, which succeeded in being bitter, bland, runny and crunchy in a distinctly un-soupy way, all at the same time. She avoided grimacing by force of will.

"Uhm, what kind of lichen?" she said.

"The one called 'reindeer moss' in most languages," said Paki. "It's what nomadic reindeer graze, at least when there is nothing else. It is like a pony or zebra eating grass. It is one single step off the ground." Paki, was sort of stirring the soup with his tongue.

"It's... interesting," Twilight managed to say. She look up worriedly to the people next to her, both the ponies and their reindeer hosts. Most ponies ate like her, out of courtesy but with no great show of joy. The reindeer on the other side of the table, however, just sloshed it around and looked rather blase. They certainly didn't relish it.

For the first time her borrowed knowledge of Poatsi kicked in as she heard an angry vaja telling a sarv that presumably was her husband that "he" was having a childish tantrum again, and that next time he should get them out of this chore that was courtly duties. Then Paki spoke again and removed her attention from the reindeer couple.

"So speaking of cutie marks, as you ponies say, what does your mean?" he said. "'Service to the Night' or something, given your position? Or why does an astronomer work as a hoofmaiden?"

Twilight hesitated, but she was an awful liar. Better tell the truth. "It stands for magic," she said. "I am very good at learning it, understanding it. Not always at actually using it, I'm afraid, I am just a student yet."

Paki looked at her a long time instead of at his horrible soup. Then suddenly his eyes widened very much and he stared down his soup instead. He quickly collected himself in a way Twilight instantly envied, and said "I see."

But she saw him throwing a quick glance at the bundle of beautiful necklaces and anklets he wore – Tarandrian silver and amber, unlike the typical brass and crystal of a zebra – and she realized that they all were magic charms – gri-gris – and if Zecora had taught her right, they all protected against magic.

"Why the hay would a coffee trader, that sometimes have to help drunk sailors getting home, need that much anti-magic gear?" Twilight mused to herself.

* * *

><p>Spike was very very angry. They had put him at the foals' table! Or table end, rather. OK, he was a kid, but not that much of a kid. It didn't make it better that the kids next to him were all the colts and fillies of various Russ dignitaries – none in Luna's entourage had brought their foals – and they were very small kids. Russ are dwarf ponies after all, and the fillies next to him, nervous in all too new dresses, made Dinky Doo, the smallest unicorn filly in Ponyville, look like a Clydesdale wrestler on steroids. In other words, to Spike he was sitting at a table full of babies. That they shyly avoided him didn't help. He tried to say something across the table to some fawns and young bucks on the other side – he only saw one who had antlers yet – but either they ignored him or the rather wide table made him inaudible.<p>

The first course did nothing to cheer him up. Spike could eat the strangest things, but it didn't mean he liked all of it. Unlike Twilight, he didn't even get the chance to know what the offending soup was. He had no chance to hear the reindeer complain, but it was clear they didn't like it. Only the young sarv with antlers – Spike reckoned that was somewhat like actually having your cutie mark, or being able to control your fire – was eating.

"Do you really like that?" Spike asked him. The sarv noticed him and held a cloven hoof to his ear.

"Do you like that? 'Cause, um, you can have mine?" Spiked tried louder.

The reindeer shook his head and waved his hoof as if saying "Come closer".

Spike only hesitated a little. Then, with a gasp and a yelp from the Russ fillies, he dived under the table and came up on the reindeer side.

"Won't they get angry?" he asked the Soup-Eating Reindeer.

"Who are 'they'?" he answered Spike.

"Them," Spike gestured to the older reindeer up the table, not really wanting to say "grownups" and indicate he and the sarv weren't. The reindeer shrugged.

"They don't care what we do anyway," he said. "They are too busy with themselves." He looked at Spike. "So, are you really..."

"A dragon," said Spike. "Yeah."

"I was going to say Equestrian, but I guess it is pretty cool to meet a real dragon as well," he said and smiled.

Spike frowned. "You can't tell me being Equestrian is more special than being a dragon," he said.

"Well, to me it might. I mean, Equestria..." he moved his right front hoof in the air. "It's going to sound silly, but Equestria, it's not really real to me, OK? Dragons are more real."

"What?" said Spike. "Is this... I mean I know you're from a different country, but sure you know its a real place, right? I mean geography in school and... sometimes Equestria must be in the news."

"Of course it's in the news, stupid!" said the reindeer. "Its the biggest and most important country in the world, maybe, so of course it is in the news. But... a lot of... made-up things are from Equestria as well, and I see much more of those. Like, comics and books and movies." He lapped more soup.

"You get Equestrian comics in Tarandroland?" Spike asked, somehow made happier by this possibility.

"Of course," said the reindeer. "Its not like there are many good comics made here, is it? One of my teacher says it's like the biggest export of Equestria, media that is. But listen to me: I see something in a paper, because Mom wants me to read it, and there is this big picture of Canterlot. But me, I just see Supercolt flying over it. Or my geography teacher asks me how big Manehatten is, and the only thing I can remember is the last detective story from there on the telly. It's everywhere, and its all made up to me. So its good to meet someone who is real from Equestria, and its not like one of these boring foreign nobles wants to talk to me."

Spike still looked skeptical but shrugged.

"This real person is called Spike, anyway," Spike held out his claw. "What do they call you?"

"They usually call me Vigg, because that's my name," said the reindeer and answered with his fore-hoof "Brohoof?"

"Brohoof!" said Spike and the reindeer laughed as claw and cloven hoof smacked together.

"So they do that for real and no only in stories!" said Vigg. "Ponies came up with that, you know?"

Spike nodded. "So Equestrian comics..." Spike said. "Have you read _Sampo_?"

Vigg snickered. "Yeah, but you can totally see a reindeer didn't write it."

"Hey, what's wrong with _Sampo_?" Spike felt a little defensive in a vaguely patriotic way.

"Well, first, this Sampo guy, he was real, he was like a king long ago," Vigg said. "You have to read about him in school if you're a reindeer. So it feels silly when he is an Equestrian superhero. In some way he feels less real than Supercolt who is totally made-up." Spike acknowledge this but didn't seem to agree.

"Then, if they base a hero on some foreign dude, they should have read up on him first," said Vigg. "There are like a ton of mistakes in the hero's powers and background and all, and he becomes totally different."

"So what's wrong?" said Spike.

"OK, I so wish my history teacher was here, the whining old bore, because I am going to show I should really had a better grade! I'll tell you the real story of Sampo..."


	5. Chapter 5

"See, like a thousand years ago or something, Aslak was king of Poatsula – that's what we call this country," Vigg said. "It was so long ago that when Sarvvik grew with a hundred huts, it made it enormous. Everyone liked Aslak because he was totally awesome, but there was two problems. First, none of his vajas could give him a kid. That wasn't big, because the next king here isn't automatically there oldest kid like in some countries – countries were rulers die, I mean, unlike yours."

Vigg took a swig of the horrible brown thing that was served to drink. Spike guessed it was made from lichen. All food at the party seemed to be made from lichen. And the succession laws of Equestria were extremely theoretical and sketchy, on the level with the plans the army was rumored to have if the Filly Scouts ever planned a hostile takeover.

"So who becomes king then?" he asked.

The reindeer wiped his muzzle. "The king names someone his heir," he said.

"Who?" said Spike.

"Anydeer he wants," said Vigg. "Its almost always one of their kids, and if not some family member. They don't even have to be reindeer. And they might not become king anyway."

Spike looked curious, being used to more autocratic rulers.

"See, if enough bigwigs says no when its time for the heir to be king, they can suggest someone else," Vigg said. "Its all politics and it usually happens when no one likes the king – or the heir – or when no one knows who it is. Its kinda complex, it doesn't matter for the story other than the heir of the king has to be someone other reindeer likes or it will all go south"

"The second fault of Aslak was that he had a brother called Wiglek," Vigg continued. "He was a really bad reindeer, an oath-breaker and a secret murderer, and since everyone who was against him had hideous luck they said he had cursed them, and that he has made a pact with Äitsi or something."

"Wait a bit," said Spike. "What's a 'secret' murderer? Don't you try to keep a murder secret anyway? And who's Äitsi? Am I supposed to know who it is?"

"OK, it's like this – when this happened, killing someone wasn't wrong," Vigg said. "Well, it was wrong, but not in the same way as today. Your herd should protect you even if you had killed someone from another herd – but only if you admitted it. Like, he grazed on my grounds or looked at my sister or said nasty things about me, so I killed him, what're you going to do about it?"

"That's... awful," said a stunned Spike.

"Yeah, my ancestors weren't always nice, OK?" said Vigg. "But secret murder, it is if you kill someone and don't tell anyone. Or lie and say it wasn't me, or even worse, it wasn't me, it was him over there. Wiglek had done that, and that meant his herd shouldn't protect him, they should help getting him get punished, like any crime today. But Aslak liked him anyway so he stopped them."

"OK. I can see why doing that wasn't popular," said Spike. "But who's Äitsi?"

"Uhm..." Vigg leaned closer to Spike and actually looked a little scared. "You Equestrians met him last year. I believe you call him Discord."

Spike was frozen a moment.

"Oh, you must have felt that too!" Spike said with concern.

Vigg grinned sadly. "Why shouldn't we? Although the news said it was worse for you, it hard to miss when the sun starts to rise and set every minute or so!"

"It rained chocolate milk..." said Spike.

"It rained peaches here," Vigg said anxiously.

"Peaches?" said Spike.

"Canned peaches," Vigg clarified. "Lot of reindeer I know got concussions."

"Oh," said Spike.

"And then the peaches turned out to be poisonous – except the singing ones – but you could eat the cans," Vigg said.

"Yeah, that was Discord's takeover," said Spike. "But, he cannot have taught Wugluk..."

"Wiglek!" Vigg corrected him.

"...Wiglek evil stuff," said Spike. "I mean how long ago was this?"

"A thousand years, maybe?" said Vigg.

"Discord was turned to stone at the dawn of time or something," Spike said.

"This is mythology, OK?" said Vigg. "It doesn't come with a time line like modern stuff. Can I continue?"

"Sure..." said Spike.

"Well, Wiglek had a kid, and he was called Sampo," said Vigg. "Later, that is – he had another name first that the deer who wrote my history books fight over what it was, but just say he's Sampo from the start."

"Wait, in the comics Wiglek is his uncle and Aslak his father!" said Spike. "And they changed their names!"

"Yeah, I can see why they changed that," said Spike. "You always have the evil uncle in stories but not here."

"OK, sure," said a dismayed Spike.

"Now Wiglek tried to make Aslak name Sampo as heir, but Aslak said no, because they would never accept Wiglek's son as heir because he was such a piece of manure," said Vigg. "Then something horrible happened which changed that." Vigg got more of the brown swill-thing.

"There was this great famine," Vigg continued. "The winter got worse and raids from winter monsters got worse and there was like no food, not even lichen. You know about winter monsters from that comic, right?"

Spike nodded.

"So Wiglek turns up and says to Aslak: Look, 'I can save everyone, I know just the thing. But if we succeed you must make Sampo your heir and prince of Poatsula.' And it was not like he could said no, deer had nothing to eat and there was fighting everywhere and all was terrible," Vigg said.

"So what did they do?" said Spike.

"Well, according to my history teacher, nodeer knows," said Vigg. "Really. There are like a million bazillion folktales of what Wiglek and Sampo did, but no one can say which of them are true, only which are made up because they obviously mentions modern things that weren't around then. But they came back with something called the Sampo. That's why reindeer called him Sampo, he brought them Sampo."

"And what was it?" said Spike.

"Well, the usual story was that it was a magical artifact – artifact is a word meaning magic thingamajig..." said Vigg.

"I know, I'm assistant to a sorceress!" said Spike.

"Sorry," said Vigg. "A magical artifact that could stop the famine. By creating food, say. Or maybe remove the winter. But some says it was an idea, or a spell, or a person. Or a non-magical thing, like the first mill ever."

"Mill? Like a windmill?" said Spike.

"No, like a hand-mill," said Vigg. "It's like a wheel with a handle and you turn it with your hoof. It looks like a spiral, and there are a lots of spiral pics with old carvings of Sampo. So, the usual story is that it was a mill, and when you turn it you got meal even if you didn't put any grain in it."

Spike frowned. "Well, Twilight says you cannot make something out of nothing. That lasts, anyway."

Vigg shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm not a magician. Not even reindeer sorcerers know. It's lost. Because while it stopped the famine it turned out to be a bad thing."

"Well, I was sorta expecting that. That story was going too well" said Spike.

"See, everyone wanted the Sampo," said Vigg. "Like everyone who know it existed. Other reindeer tribes, the Russ ponies, urox and skolls and stalus..."

"Whoa, back the tape. Urox?" said Spike.

"They're like cattle, they are almost gone," said Vigg. "Most of 'em emigrated to Equestria centuries ago."

"Skolls?" said Spike.

"Those are the Ice-Wargs of your comic there. Wolf-people," said Vigg.

"Ah, OK," said Spike. "Stalus? There is a giant in the [i]Sampo [/i]comic called Stallo."

"Yeah, but in real life they are... or were... more like ogres," said Vigg. "Or what do you call that myth, Bighoof? Anyway, newer versions of the story which probably aren't true says the whole world attacked the kingdom, including 'seven sorcerer-princes from Hestaland' – and that's Equestria."

"So they swapped famine for war. Nice. Magical artifacts are just trouble, it seems," said Spike.

"In stories, at least," said Vigg. "Anyway, Sampo took Sampo, and he used it and him as bait. He traveled up to Joukulvakt – that's the Everfrost Glacier – and the foreign armies followed him. And they... all got lost or killed or something up there. They just disappeared, and their people got so dismayed that they stopped bothering us. Wiglek got lost on the way somehow. The herds chose someone else as a king. And that's it."

Spike looked clearly disappointed. "What about his magic spear?"

"That's made up," said Vigg dismissively. "Oh, there is a spear in the story too, but that's made up. That spear is a spear-staff, which you use with skis, not just as a weapon, by the way. All reindeer have one. Well, we who are still doing the reindeer thing "

Vigg vaguely waved his hoof in a way indicating forest and tundra and snow and lichen and continued: "And since he was a king he could probably have gotten a magical one, but no one knows and if he had it is lost on top of Joukulvakt."

"What about the king's spear, I saw that?" said Spike.

"Well that is a magic spear, and they say it was Sampo's, but it isn't," said Vigg. "It's a modern magic spear. It's like those Neighponese swords you can buy on postal order, they aren't real original katanas. Some king just had one made to show off."

Vigg looked like he deeply disagreed with showing off with fake cutlery, and Spike decided to not mention the things he had bought on postal order for his allowance.

"I wrote about that in this long paper, and it was awesome," said Vigg. "And I only got a B-! Stupid teachers! Why should you work hard when you aren't rewarded! You know how it is, right?"

Spike tactfully avoided mentioning he was, in a way, home schooled, and made sympathetic noises. He could at least honestly sympathize with people not recognizing your talents.

"So what do you do when you're not in school?" Spike changed the subject.

"It seems like it's all I do... but, well, sport," said Vigg. "And hiking. Daddy was from the grazers so he wanted me to know stuff. I get out as often as I can."

He turned to Spike. "I can show you some stuff if you have time later." Spike nodded and ensured that it would be nice, if he didn't have too much work to do. Vigg seemed impressed and jealous that someone younger than him did "actual work" as he phrased it.

"It would be awesome to be grownup and get to actually to a real job instead of all this studying!" he groaned.

"So... what are you going to do when you grow up?" Spike asked. Vigg cleared his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

"...and unlike the common southern hydra, the turso spouts plague and poison," said Paki as he pointed to one of the grotesque skulls hanging on the opposite wall. If he was as disturbed as Twilight, he didn't show it.

"Sorry, am I being too graphical?" he said, turning a worried glance to Twilight. She laughed uneasily.

"Probably not. It is just that... well, we ponies are unused to killing even beasts," she said. "And king Ukko even has the skulls and skins of his sentient enemies on his wall... even if it was his ancestors who killed them." She looked at the huge, misshapen canine skulls clustered on one part of the wall and shivered. The skolls had sounded mostly like arctic diamond dogs... of course those caused conflicts, but it wasn't like they were slain over it...

"This is a rough country, Lady Sparkle," said Paki solemnly. "Tell me, is it true that the whole of Equestria is one big park, where all animals are domesticated, the trees and flowers planted by ponies?"

Twilight hesitated. "No, that's not true, I mean, the animals are still wild, though... of course... I mean..." _And we have even weaned the predators off eating meat, and Fluttershy cries when she has to give her meat-eating animal friends fish, and is afraid bugs will be hurt when Applejack plows her fields..._

"So it is true?" said Paki, his face sympathetic but very serious.

"I guess it is," said Twilight. "Though there are a few places like Everfree Forest, where the plants grow free and the animals still eat each other, where the weather comes as it like... oh my!" She turned to Paki.

"That's how your country is, isn't it?" she said.

Paki nodded and his face brightened. "Well, it is a civilized place, unlike Tarandroland," he said. "We have tried to quell the hungry beasts and the plague bearing bugs, at least on the savannah where zebra live. And the Mansa will stamp His hooves with the power of the God Who Rides Him, and keep the jungle and the desert back from our beloved sea of grass, but it is not as if His Majesty cares for each blade of grass or each butterfly" he spoke with happy reverence.

It was Twilight's turn to nod and smile. "I think I understand my friend the zebra better now... why she lives where she does..." Twilight said.

"You clean away winter each year in Equestria, do you not?" asked Paki. "Sweep away the snow, bring the birds by pegasus, coach the buds to burst into leaves?"

"Yes, we do," said Twilight. "I guess you don't?" Paki laughed.

"Well, to me snow is something that belong on high remote mountaintops, and the dry and rainy seasons come and go as they want," he said. "But I was talking about the reindeer. Do you know what they do to bring about spring, Lady Sparkle?"

"I read something about some ritual, about 'Fighting the Winter'..." Twilight tried to remember.

"That's no ritual. They mean it literally. Every year, the reindeer have to fight Winter and its creatures – and you can see the trophies up there on the wall," Paki said as he pointed with his hoof to the skulls and skins.

Twilight gasped. "But... what if they lose?" she wondered.

"Then spring, and hence summer, doesn't come that year. But I don't think they have ever truly lost in recent memory, though it happens that the grazing reindeer of the tundra cannot hold, and the fight spills down onto the coastal reindeer," Paki explained.

"This country is close to the edge of the world, Lady Sparkle, and the cold void of space. It seems the recent years have been especially bad, with nidhoggs everywhere – at least there is less money to spend on coffee!" he added and smiled wryly.

"Nidhoggs?" Twilight mumbled, still stunned by the new-found understanding of her hosts.

"I was coming to them... See those dragon-like skulls to the back of the king's throne?" Paki stretched over the table and pointed with his hoof again. Twilight nodded.

"Those are not of dragons, but huge serpent-beings maybe kin to dragons, but dumb beasts," he said matter-of-factually. "They have an enchanted breath like a dragon, but not fire, but the void-cold of empty space. It flash-freezes a reindeer in a blink, as if their huge jaws were not enough. And they are known as nidhoggs."

"They eat reindeer?" Twilight wondered.

"Only by accident," Paki said. "The common nidhogg eats nothing but frozen wood, but seems to like the taste of the prepared wood of houses, huts and ships, and views the reindeer inside as the cream-filled center, as it may be."

"And they have grown common?" Twilight said.

"It seems like it," he said. "It is one of those things they don't talk much about, and much of this winter-fighting is done by the grazing reindeer, which I rarely see." They pondered this in silence for a short while, until interrupted by more servants with yet another course.

"I don't know if I can take any more ways to serve lichen in an unappetizing manner!" Twilight moaned.

"You keep actually eating, it is your loss," teased Paki. "But this is not lichen, I think we are on to dessert."

It seemed he was right – in their wooden bowls were golden-colored berries that seemed to be jellied and some kind of curdled milk.

"Cloud-berries – this might actually be edible!" chuckled Paki and dug in. "Oh yes, this is very good!"

Twilight tested and found he was actually right.

"It is! What about this milky thing... I didn't think much cattle lived here in Tarandroland?" she said as she licked juice from her muzzle. Paki laughed.

"It's reindeer milk, of course!" he explained "If I am correctly informed, Princess Ljufa herself helps provide for the palace supply." Twilight froze.

"What, you cannot eat reindeer milk?" he said and looked at her.

"No no, it's just that... in Equestria, giving milk is a low-paying menial job!" Twilight tried to explain. "It's done by cattle before they get a decent education or if they cannot have one at all... I mean, being a milk cow after 20 and ponies look down on you! Yet Princess Ljufa is, well, royalty..."

"You ponies are seriously weird!" said Paki, shook his head, and dug into the more than generous serving of dessert.

Twilight was determined to enjoy the dessert too, since Paki was no longer very conversant, and she hadn't gotten much out of the other courses. The lichen ale had also been almost undrinkable – the lichen vodka had actually been quite good, but you cannot spend a dinner subsisting on hard liquor, even if the reindeer seemed to try. However, when she stopped talking to Paki her Poatsi kicked in and she started to hear what those reindeer on the opposite end of the table was actually saying...

"Well," said a fat sarv "it is now official: the King is an idiot _and_ a jerk!"

Twilight quickly looked around to see the reaction to these words of treachery, but nodeer seemed to care.

"Come on!" said the vaja next to him, of a similar girth. "It is not like these Hestalanders give him much to work on, is it? I mean, just look at their arrogance!"

"The _nerve_!" huffed the vaja on the fat sarv's other side. "Imagine bringing _her_ here!" All but one of the other reindeer solemnly nodded.

_Poor Princess Luna!_ Twilight thought. _It probably was a bad idea for us to come anyway..._

"Who?" asked the reindeer who hadn't partaken in the solemn group-nod. "What are you talking about?" He was leaner than the others and looked like he had been constructed out of dry wood, smeared with glue and then very hastily dipped in reindeer fur. His clothes were more high-class than his table neighbor, but very ill-fitting.

"You grazers are impossible, Jarl Vidar! Don't you get the news?" The smaller vaja pointed in what she presumably thought was a surreptitious way straight at Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle! Skinfaxi's Shadow!" Twilight's mouth hung open.

"The purple unicorn? What's so special about her? Isn't she one of their stupid servants or something?" the rough-looking reindeer asked.

"She is only the greatest sorceress in Hestaland!" hissed the fat sarv.

"And the most evil!" hissed the fat vaja. Twilight's jaw actively dislocated and her heart froze. She was actually going to defend herself but the thinner vaja started again.

"Why, she had barely entered the palace before she ordered the palace maids into an obscene orgy!" she said in a heated whisper. "I heard it from the major domo herself, the maids are inconsolable!"

Twilight wondered if it was possibly to merge with the chair or the table, possibly the floor.

"But it wasn't like that at all..." she whimpered to herself.

"And Princess Skinfaxi tolerates this?" said Jarl Vidar somewhat incredulously. The other reindeer nodded.

"When she cannot act or losing that Hestaland holiness or the purity of the Sun Goddess, she sends 'Lady' Sparkle and her cabal. She freed Hrimfaxi from her prison and summoned and bound Äitsi, do you think [i]white [/i]magic could do that?" the well-informed vaja explained.

That almost dragged Twilight out of her trance and into an academic lecture on the non-existence of such things as 'black' and 'white' magic, but she was too slow.

"Say there is a conflict with one of the border herds; Sparkle goes there, and one plague of mouth and hoof later, no buffalo, no conflict," the fat sarv began. "Say a pest of Devourers descends upon a city favored by Skinfaxi; Sparkle turns up, and the next day they are eating less-favored Fillydelfia instead. And Skinfaxi keeps her white coat ritually clean and the country, I must say, working well. I mean, I understand the needs for dire measures in running a country – a superpower – but the nerve! In sending her here! " The fat sarv was very angry, and Twilight was speechless.

The reindeer with the mangy fur nodded and emptied another vodka glass which would have killed Big Macintosh Apple, yet did not seem scared.

"I say we should accept," he said. "We should hunt down those damnable fools going a-Viking, and in return that unicorn neighcromancer can help us with our problems."

The others looked aghast at Jarl Vidar.

"What? Oh, I know it is Hestaland's fault to begin with, but now is not the time to be proud. You don't know how bad it is; now is the time to be practical! And the king's idiocy in not using this pirate business to get help from a virtual superpower when, I impress upon you coastal fools,[i] the tundra is dying[/i], it is absolutely monumental" he snarled.

* * *

><p>Luna was swinging between cold, cold fury and the deepest, most embarrassing pity, the one where you feel so sorry for another pony that you want to just go away and die to end the shame. At least now she understood the conspicuous absence of King Ukko. He had probably been either really hungover or, in his current state, really stinking drunk.<p>

She, like the haughty unicorn courtiers closest to her, Lady Thisandthat and Lord Soandso or whatever their names were, she didn't remember and didn't particularly care, had tried to make conversation, but not even the most innocent or inane subjects got more than a grunt from the King.

If the strange menu – which was not only traditionally reindeer, but traditionally reindeer in the worst possible way, like composed of all the meals you are forced to put on the table at big holidays just because it is 'tradition' and your oldest and most irritating aunt will throw a fit if it isn't there – had been the King's idea, he didn't seem to relish it himself, since he was only drinking vodka from a private jar. The jar was kept re-filled, not by any of the servants, but by one of the five nobledeer placed close to him, a different one every time. They were warriors, judging from their uniform-bardings, and seemed dismayed at this duty but put up with it. Finally, the strange brew of shame and anger, seasoned with curiosity, had filled Luna completely and she couldn't be the courteous modern Princess anymore.

"King of the Reindeer," she said in Poatsi – a rather ancient Poatsi close to Ancient Cervine, but we will translate the gist here - "why do you treat your housebucks, your sworn warriors, as serving maids? Is that not unbecoming of a reindeer warrior?"

Ukko glared at her, his eyes red and sickeningly moist, mirthless despite the smile that spread on his foam-flecked lips.

"Because that is all they are good for, Moon-Raiser!" he said. Luna frowned.

"Is that really true?" Luna said. "Then why do you not throw them out your hall, find yourself new warriors? Or are you, the Drunkard King, a fit leader for a herd of warrior-maids?"

If any of the Equestrian entourage understood what they were talking about, they didn't show it. In fact, the unicorns frowned most deeply at the distinct lack of Equestrian at this part of the table right now. Some of the reindeer got the conversation, among them Princess Ljufa, who paled as much as a furry creature with milk-white fur can do and silently mouthed 'no no please no' as she shook her head.

Ukko sent a gaze of pure undiluted hate at Luna, then he suddenly laughed uproariously, and about three seconds too late his housebucks followed suite, and laughed awkwardly with him.

"Because, Star-Spreader, there are none!" he said. "Besides me, there are no true warriors to be had in Poatsula! All I get in my court these days are wood-carvers and shop-keepers, and all my warriors are good for is fetching me more liquor to drown my misery at the state of the world – and Poatsula!" He rose up, unsteadily, and grabbed his rune-carved spear from under the table, where he apparently had kept it like an old stallion might have his crutch.

"This used to be a great country, a century ago, a thousand years ago!" he shouted, his voice heard all along the table. "We were like the calving glacier, the northern storm, the waves coming from the edge of the world! We were real deer and the world respected us, admired us, feared us! And now we are NOTHING!" He slammed the spear into the table, its runes spitting acid and embers and lightning.

His daughter desperately tried to grab his tail, to touch him, to calm him down, but he shoved her aside roughly. Luna looked even grimmer, and her mane started to move of its own accord.

"A thousand years ago, your kind were NOTHING!" she said with her own snarl. "You were thieves and murderers, superstitious animals who cowered at the sight of a building or real magic, who wiped your asses with written wisdom and died screaming in your own vomit since you knew nothing of physick! NOW, you are a real people, strong and wise!"

The king swung to meet her, his spear now in his teeth, which meant he lost valid shouting time as he moved it, giving Luna the opportunity for a second attack as her eyes became galaxies and her voice boomed like falling meteors.

"Foolish young mortal, cervine child carved from dry pine, I WAS THERE!" she thundered. "The good old times were filled with still-birthed fawns and stupidity, rotting harvests and selfishness, damp darkness and mindless tyranny. Young king who fancies himself old, you know not of what you speak, so BE SILENT!" Luna's wrath was now obviously palpable enough for everyone to understand the basics of what was going on, but of the ponies, only Twilight caught what she said, her anger at the words about herself momentarily forgotten in fear and sadness.

"It is easy for you to talk, Night-Haunt, when your own throne stands upon a country that now rules the world!" snarled King Ukko. "Not even the parts of the world that are not part of Hestaland are free from your reigns, your and your Sun-Steering sister's!"

"Are you blind as well as stupid and vain, little cervine?" Luna rumbled. "Do you dare call modern Equestria empire? I have CO-RULED an empire! I have ORDERED my country to spread! I have ORDERED legions to march, and fly, and witch-leap! I have ORDERED non-ponies enslaved or slaughtered! I have LAUGHED on battlefields and DRUNK to massacres! Thanks to the infinite wisdom gained through ages by my sister Celestia, Equestria is no longer an empire! We are also no longer as stupid and cruel and vain as we were in your beloved good old times, King Ukko!"

"Not an empire of hoof and bite and barding, Nightmare Goddess, but an empire nonetheless! What is everyone speaking here this evening?" the King said. Luna glowered at him.

"As far as I can tell, King Ukko, we are speaking Poatsi, one of many children of Ancient Cervine, the language of all deer-kind, which I had part in shaping one night when another Goddess was sick or in mourning, I have forgotten which."

"Oh, the immortal moon-witch speaks my language – but everyone else has to speak the language of ponies!" said the King and waved the spear kept under his front leg, causing a lot of ducking at the table in case a rune went off. "In fact, if I called here the Mansa of the zebras, the Grand Sachem of the buffalo or the qi-rin Mi-ka-do, we would have to speak your language – because it has spread all over the world! Cold ice coat my antlers, if we all gathered here to conspire the defeat of Hestaland, we would have to speak your tongue to do it! Everything you do is all over the world, everyone wants to be you!"

"So what, you want me to be feeling guilty because my little ponies have actually been successful at what they do, that their ideas are worth copying?" Luna snarled. "Is that your meaning!"

Luna had now stood up with her front hooves on the table, and so had the King, both glaring at each other and foaming at the mouth. The nervousness got the better of the people present, pony and deer alike, and bad things started to happen at once.

At the King's side, his hitherto vodka-fetching cronies had somehow found wicked spears and double-bitted axes and jagged knives under their seats, and weapons in teeth they sprung up on the table as well. One be-robed reindeer showed himself to be the sorcerer responsible for the shimmering light display in the roof, as he started to chant and a small fireball started to take shape within his antler-cage.

On the Princess' side, the members of the Lunar Guard who until now had sat content among the other nobleponies, distinguished only by ceremonial court uniforms, were now up and at the ready, hidden weapons magicked out of their coats. Here, a black unicorn mare concentrated as a score of darts and throwing stars rotated telekinetically in the air around her, ready to be thrown. There, a pegasus in gray bat-wings fluttered over the table, long knives sprung from his front hooves.

To their credit, both monarchs reacted about at the same time, though of course afterward their respective supporters would claim otherwise.

"Are you all INSANE? You IDIOTIC COWARDS!" shouted King Ukko and actually kicked the housebuck closest to him. "Would you break the sacred laws of hospitality and commit actual violence against a guest! DOWN AND BEGONE OR I'LL SLAY YOU ALL, PERSONALLY!"

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" thundered Luna. "I didn't even ask for you to be armed and ready! Why are you even here? Who needs you? BACK OFF OR I'LL FLAY YOU ALL AND USE YOUR HIDES AS NAPKINS!"

Unlike screaming at each other, the screaming at their underlings had the designed effect. Everything grew quiet at the table except for the heavy breathing of the two monarchs. Ukko stood up and trotted away. Luna did the same in the opposite direction, screaming for her hoofmaiden. A crying Princess Ljufa stammered apologies to no one in particular.

Lord Eminence seemed to appear just now, and if anyone who knew him had looked at him and expected him to be his usual smug self, they would have been mistaken. The gray unicorn looked merely sad and grim as he demonstrated the use of the common Equestrian face-hoof.

* * *

><p>Luna strode, still full of fury, down one of the corridors leading away from the feast-hall and hopefully towards her quarters. She was surrounded by a gaggle of courtiers trying to sycophantically show their support, lambast her for her behavior, or merely figure out what was going to happen now, especially since none of them had actually understood what the cervine monarch and the alicorn was quarreling about. Twilight Sparkle was there next to her, but not being very hoofmaidenly; while she had caught some of Luna's anger, it was tainted with her own experiences.<p>

"It is obvious now why the King doesn't want to stop the piracy!" Luna fumed. "He is supporting them because they act as his beloved old barbarian murderers!"

"You should just use me to stop them" mumbled Twilight. "After all, I am an evil sorceress who bathes in the blood of virgins when I am not committing genocide or poisoning princes..."

Luna was too angry to understand or care what Twilight was talking about, but some of the other unicorns heard and was even more confused. Her vague explanation didn't exactly help, and soon it was known that official reindeer propaganda had painted a heroine of Equestria as an evil witch, and even unicorns who one minute ago would have sneered at Twilight's name were suddenly incredibly angry and defensive.

"King Ukko is barely worthy of his rank!" Luna raved. "Why, his beloved ancestors would at least admitted his treachery!"

"Your Highness" Lord Soandso (or another unicorn, surprisingly similar) entreated the Princess "please, don't talk like that! He is still the King of Tarandroland!"

"No, he is not!" said a small angry voice in front of them. Everyone stopped and looked where they were actually going.

In front of them stood a very young sarv on his first set of antlers. His voice was hoarse and his eyes red from angry tears. He glared at them.

"Spike?" said Twilight who just saw her little assistant behind the reindeer.

"He used to be the real king," the reindeer said "but he isn't any longer! He is just a useless, selfish coward, who cannot do anything but drink all night and sleep all day and moan about how everydeer should pity him because life has been sooooooooo mean to him!"

He sniffed loudly, drawing back snot into his nostrils.

"He doesn't deserve to be king anymore," the sarv continued. "He only cares about himself! He doesn't CARE about Poatsula anymore. He doesn't CARE about my mother! He doesn't CARE about me!"

The unicorn delegation stared uneasily at him as he sniffed again. Spike cleared his throat.

"Hi Twilight," he said. "Hi Luna. This is my new buddy, Prince Vigg. The heir to Tarandroland."


	7. Chapter 7

An alicorn's mind is in many ways different from a regular pony's, and in some ways superior. One way in which it shows its superiority is the acuteness of short-term memory. Of course, sometimes this can be a curse. Such as when you have acted like an immature foal the evening before, and don't want to repeat the conversation in your head over and over again. Luna couldn't stand it any longer. She went out the corridor and found a large window, stepped through the glass (without breaking it, of course - the trick is to make it think you are moonlight) and rose up into the sky.

First, she flew over the forests of Tarandroland, made much less dark than the season mandated by a thin powder-cover of snow, glittering like diamonds in the light of the moon (raised by her sister, of course). While she had flown high over the world and hence the land of the reindeer since she gained her freedom, she had never been this close, this able to truly see. She called out to her many pages and maids in the forest below. Of course many of them - the bat, the shrew, the night-moth and the spider - were now sleeping, hibernating, or dead, but others weren't. The wolves howled, the crows and ravens woke on their roosts and cawed groggily, and the owls hooted their praises. Some of the latter, big ones and small ones, singles and couples, rose on silent wings and swirled around their mistress; they didn't judge or question.

Then, she left the owls behind despite their whistled protests and rose higher and higher above the flat disc of the world, so high in the atmosphere that the bats and birds and pegasi would pass out, and rose into the Northern Lights. She went flying through the many-colored aurora, breathing the light and power, her energy renewed by the glittering veils of power, her ancient memories refreshed. Her good memories. She danced in the light and darkness and forgot the woes of earthly existence. Then, first then, she landed back on Earth, back in Castle Muorra, and almost straight on Twilight Sparkle.

Her hoofmaiden lay not across the threshold like servants of old, but right inside the window, and the Queen of Night actually stumbled, fell and woke her. At least I didn't step on her, she thought as she lay in a pool of her own embarrassment. Twilight rose up, failed to stifle a yawn, and rubbed her eyes with her hoof.

"I woke up and you were gone, Your Highness... I... didn't know where, but I thought I'd wait..." she said, blinking with sad eyes that filled Luna with guilt. She didn't know if she was looking at a devoted servant worried about her mistress, or at a foal terrified it had lost its mother.

"Oh, Lady Sparkle, a thousand apologies!" Luna shouted and nuzzled the young unicorn. "I just needed the sky... I needed the sky and should have told you."

"S'Okay. Didn't sleep much." mumbled Twilight and hugged her mistress.

"There is breakfast, if it will wake you too" said Spike, who poked out his head from the bedroom. "It is yummy, actually. No lichen in sight."

"Good!" mumbled Twilight as he rose from the blankets she had dragged out to sleep on. "I am such a grouchy evil sorceress if I don't get my black lotus tea and spider-legs and still-beating virgin hearts in the morning!" she said angrily.

"Food sounds good! Thanks, Spike!" said Luna and actually supported Twilight as they both shuffled into their room.

"This" said Spike as he demonstrated "is both a bread and a cereal. It is, strangely enough, not made from lichen but from sedge." He crushed the thin bread and spread it into his bowl, which, having been used, showed this was his second helping. "Reindeer use their mouths to crack it; you are free to use your fancy magic, as I use my paws. And this thing that looks like phlegm" he showed them a silver pitcher "is actually some kind of yoghurt and perfectly tasty." He poured it over the cracked bread. "I am sure you already know what jam is" and he pointed to a series of silver jars "but just so you know: blueberry, cloudberry, lingonberry, crowberry, and something called 'nagoonberry', which according to the Prince is sort of the alicorn of berries, which is so awesome it heals wounds, frees the slaves, and causes deer to murder for it - and I tasted it and Vigg was right; you don't get any, it's all mine!" He slathered on some of the purplish jam on his cereal. "You know, the kind of food you would think would be served at a king's table, instead of boiled lichen with lichen sauce and lichen salad?"

He picked up a porcelain jug and another silver pitcher. "There is a really bad tea I don't recommend, but this coffee is brewed the reindeer way, which is apparently the same as the Appleloosan way: if your shoe doesn't float, you need more coffee." He poured himself some. "It is excellent, but you won't sleep until next year. Oh, and the average reindeer drinks about fifteen gallons of this a day, and our dreaded host mixes his with vodka, half-and-half. No wonder he's a prat!" The others looked at him. "Now, can you serve yourselves or should I? You need to eat and drink, girls!" Slowly, they began helping themselves to the food.

"This is more than edible!" sighed Luna. "And your new friend the prince were right about the jam. It is divine, and I should know."

"Didn't I tell you it was all mine?" Spike mock-growled. "Speaking of Vigg, he sent me a letter. If it's OK I'll join him at the ski slope today."

"You don't ski" said Twilight matter-of-factually.

"Who said I would? Vigg is the sportsbuck." Spike countered. "Though I might slide down it anyway - we can borrow a sled from the castle. Sledding is fun!"

"Go, Spike" said Luna. "You're the only one who made any friends so far. I say you should cultivate them."

"What are we doing today, then, Your Highness?" wondered Twilight. Luna sighed deeply.

"I had hoped I would be having talks with the reindeer, but now I have to resist just flying home and admitting defeat" she said and sniffed her coffee. "This is strong! The whole country must be drugged!"

"Paki told me yesterday that they cannot afford to buy it anymore" said Twilight who had opted for the admittedly bad tea instead. The others looked at her.

"The zebra consul. He is a coffee trader, and has some odd phobia about magic. It doesn't make sense, it's not like that reindeer magic is really... present." She looked around the room. "If we do nothing else, I'd like to, erh, read our room and figure out more about those reindeer runes, Your Highness. And I think I made a friend as well in him. Maybe he knows more about why the reindeer are in so bad straits as it seems."

There was a knock at the door. Spike got up and opened the door with a huge segdebread jam sandwich in his mouth.

"Muuuumfh!" he said, swallowed it all in one go and then: "Luna! There are some dudes here to see you!"

* * *

><p>The dudes turned out to be a gaggle of aristocrats, of both genders but all unicorns – the usual suspects. Their eyes and faces had a rather peculiar expression, where anger and resentment seethed but as soon as Luna's eyes met theirs the expression changed to deepest fear. They hemmed, hahed and introduced themselves politely, and then percolated back and forth until they spit out the smallest diplomat and nudged him to actually say something. Luna looked at him quizzically.<p>

"What do you want, Lord Soandso? Spit it out!" she said, though less unkindly than the words indicate.

"Lord What?" he said confused.

"Never mind You came here for a reason, I suppose" she said. He swallowed, shut his eyes, opened them, and started to speak.

"Your Highness, we feel, nay, I feel, after the unlucky occurrences – I mean, after the fiasco yesterday, the complete fiasco, that it would be best for the dialogue – I mean, essential for the dialogue – I mean, it would make the dialogue, the dialogue with the reindeer completely impossible if Your Highness was present. I mean, after yesterday's horrible fiasco... how could Your Highness?" He has actually worked himself up into anger. "How could Your Highness be so foalish and stupid as to do that, to completely wreck an already bad situation, endangering our work and the security of Equestria, it's – it's unforgivable!" At the end, he shouted. Then, realizing what he just had said to who, he shut his eyes, cowered and whined "Please spare my family!"

Luna looked at him, then at the shivering, teeth-chattering committee and sighed.

"You are absolutely right. It was immensely stupid of me, and I am sorry for the trouble I caused you. I swear I will bother the king and his courtiers no more. But please, keep me informed of everything that happens. If possible, I would like to be present at your meetings before the actual diplomacy takes place" Luna said, doing her best to look the cowering little unicorn in the eyes. He slowly inflated back to normal size.

"O-of course, Your Highness! We will do what we can! Thank you for understanding our situation!"

They bowed and curtseyed and murmured thanks and made to leave, when Luna called our for them.

"You there, small but brave: what is your name, really?" The little unicorn stopped, confused.

"I am Oak Wreath, Your Highness" he said. Luna nodded.

"I must remember your names, Oak Wreath. I must remember your names" she said, and with that the diplomats left. Twilight looked sympathetically at Luna, and the Princess of the Moon suddenly felt her hoof rubbed magically – as when you want to show affection and nudge hoof to hoof. She smiled back to Twilight.

* * *

><p>A second knock at the door, and a reindeer lackey delivered a letter to Her Highness, who instructed her hoofmaiden to collect it. He looked nervously at Twilight, who noticed the look and sighed. He left rather quickly after that. Twilight opened it.<p>

"Your Highness, it is an invitation from the Temple of Skinfaxi. They want you to come, 'when you are able', to see their temple and pass on a gift to Skinfaxi – I mean Princess Celestia." Twilight looked at Luna.

"While the concept weirds me out, I am sure they mean well. And we have nothing else to do today. I will honor them with my presence" Luna declared. "Get a hold of that lackey and send them a letter in return." Twilight left.

"I hope Celestia's gift is a big big jar of that jam!" Spike said and showed the wished-for girth of said theoretical jar with his hands.

"If I know the cults right, it is probably some horrible piece of art. Though there is a llama nation which sends Tia excellent cocoa beans each year" Luna mused. Spike bit his tongue and stopped himself asking what they sent Luna.

Spike was in the bathroom when Twilight came back. She had found the reindeer without much ado, though she was now assured everyone stared at her, everyone feared her, everyone judged her for things she had never done. She was about to share her worries with Luna (who ought to know something about how to deal with that problem) when there was a third knock on the door. It was Prince Vigg.

"Hi!" he said, and then he stared a bit at Twilight. "Hi!" he said again. "I, uh, was to meet Spike. The dragonling. We are going skiing." Then he caught himself and added "Oh sorry, I'm, uh, Vigg. Prince Vigg. We did meet... but it wasn't a good time. You know" and he waved a big, broad ski he had strapped to his back around a bit and smacked into the door.

"Welcome, Your Highness" said Twilight and bowed close to the floor. Then she stood up. "Should I announce his presence or something, Your Highness?" Luna sighed and shook her head.

"I can see him quite clearly, Lady Sparkle. I don't think this call for court protocol" she said, and walked up to the young reindeer and laid her neck against his. "Welcome, young prince. You are wiser than many else in this kingdom." A little awkwardly, Vigg greeted her back.

"Thanks, Our Lady of the Night. Uh. Can I skip the Your Highness thing, Your Highness? Because if use titles to each other it becomes so awkward after a while?" he said, and gestured with the lone ski again. Luna chuckled.

"We are of equal rank, according to international protocol, so why not? You are a Prince, I am a Princess" she said. He looked unamused.

"You are a ruling Princess of the world's greatest nation, I am like this completely theoretical heir of a small podunk island. Also, I don't raise the Moon. I have trouble enough rising myself in the morning. Cosmic powers gotta count in the title-game" he explained.

"Just call me Luna" she said and smiled. "This is my hoofmaiden, Lady Twilight Sparkle" Twilight bowed deeply. "If you cannot get a hold of me, young Vigg, you can confer with her – we share everything!"

"Pleased to meet you, Your Highness" Twilight said and bowed again. Vigg looked at her, a little too long at that, and cleared his throat.

"That Twilight Sparkle?" he wondered. Twilight's face darkened.

"Yeah, I assume you heard it too – Skinfaxi's Shadow, evil sorceress, yadda yadda..." she muttered.

"Oh? That? Well" - and he scratched himself awkwardly - "first, you look different" he said.

"Different?" Twilight said, confused.

"Well... Younger, I mean. Also, it is the press, you know. They are like this natural enemy of you when you're royalty, because no matter whether they say bad or good things about you, they always lie. So, I mean, I wouldn't trust them that much" he finished and smiled.

"Well, thanks" Twilight said. "So you're not afraid of me?" He shrugged and looked at her – again, a little too long, but then he turned to look at Luna instead.

"No. I'm not" he said. There was another pause.

"Spike is cleaning himself up" said Twilight to change the subject. "He should be ready soon."

"Great! I brought sandwiches and cocoa, and he can borrow a sleigh at the ski hill. The weather should be perfect" said Vigg smiling.

"My skiing experienced is limited, and much has happened in the centuries since I visited your country, Vigg, but I am sure you usually have two skis" said Luna and pointed to the tool of his trade.

"Oh? Yeah, but see, since you were here – oh frost on my tail, you were here thousand years ago? Never mind, since you were, you know old-fashioned reindeer skis, unlike modern ones, had one broad and one slim, right?" Luna nodded. Twilight showed her usual mood by actually looking for one of her notebooks.

"One you travel on, one to kick with to gain speed. Now, you still use them for cross-travel up on the tundra, but you use more normal ones for modern competitions – including downhill, see?" His audience nodded.

"Well, some of us – us skiers – used old-fashioned skis downhill, like for a joke, to make it harder see? So we came up with just using the big broad one, and not just trying to go as fast as possible, but to pass obstacles and make tricks and try to jump as far as we can. It's not like a real sport yet, but it is fun. I am trying to get better, and while it is even funnier up in the mountains, there is this ski hill outside Sarvis – Sarvvik – that is really good!" He realized he was gushing and blushed, sending Twilight a worried gaze.

"And also, at that place they usually don't recognize me, they just think I am this fawn, you know? So, as I said, press, but no problem" he finished. "Some of my friends might be there, but they are cool – otherwise they wouldn't be like my friends, y'know?"

"What friends do you have?" asked Luna. "I know myself a high position sometimes makes it hard making real friends."

"Well, they are just these guys, you know? Mostly, mostly they are grazers whose parents moved down here, and they like skiing, and hiking, and sometimes living like it was up north out in the forest, instead of in town" he said.

_And getting away from that hated press, and the politicians, and your troubled family_, Luna thought. _I guess those journalists you hate would get lost in the forests..._

Twilight started asking questions about the manufacturing of skis, for reasons Luna couldn't comprehend, and Vigg answered amiably – though he had made his himself, and expressed disgust with factory-made skis. It was then that Luna realized Twilight was fishing for information about reindeer magic, wondering whether it could be a passive talent like earth ponies and their ties to the Land – if reindeer were simply better at working wood than they should be. Luna smiled. Twilight's hunger was sometimes very intense, though at least the kid didn't mind talking varnish with a foreign adult.

Spike came out about then, and since his patience for varnish was limited, he suggested they leave.

"Oh Spike, you make me a little worried with this trip!" said Twilight. "Please don't break your legs or something!" Spike tried to communicate telepathically with the older kid to not say the words, but failed; Vigg insisted that he'd look after Spike, who groaned.

"You don't want to come?" Vigg asked the Princess and her hoofmaiden. Twilight looked a little eager, but Luna shook her head.

"We have an appointment with the Temple of Skinfaxi" she said. "But I thank you for your offer, young Vigg."

"Well... that's actually in our direction. Say, we can follow you on the way, and I can show you where" said Vigg.

"Isn't the temple the big golden building?" Spike asked grouchily. "Isn't that easy to find?"

"Well, it's not like you can fly there... except when you can" Vigg said at Luna's chuckle.

"Well, it sounds like a good idea" said Luna. "Let me just become presentable. Hoofmaiden – attend to me!"

Spike groaned as Twilight got busy with Luna's mane and hooves.

"Why did you suggest that?" he whispered to Vigg. "Now we have to wait for them for hours and hours."

"I don't really mind" said Vigg happily.

* * *

><p>The Temple of Skinfaxi was really beautiful, though they could only see the greenhouse, not the large outdoor flower garden, on account of it being early winter. The collection of reindeer in outfits in white and gold that served it were polite. The gift to Celestia was an absolutely awful glass sculpture. It ended up in Twilight's magic, levitating over her, since it obviously didn't fit in her saddlebags and Luna shouldn't carry it for princessy reasons. The Princess and her hoofmaiden were walking down the long path through the garden towards the gates, talking quietly among themselves.<p>

"It's hideous!" chuckled Luna. "I know I don't get modern art, but this has to be bad for modern ponies as well!"

"Please don't tell me you are happy with it being this awful because it is Princess Celestia's present and not yours..." Twilight was straining a little with the glass formation.

"Oh, it might turn out well" mused Luna. "Like with the mountain Canterlot is on. It was an unwanted gift too, you see?"

"What?" said Twilight confused. "Who gives away mountains?"

"Oh, it was long ago at the dawn of time. Someone... we can describe him as an uncle to me and Tia, he gave us that mountain. He was the one who made the mountains of the world, see, so he was of course a bit obsessed with mountains. And Tia said it didn't fit any landscape we had, and I suggested that we put it in the Underworld and just bring it out when he was visiting, and then..."

The anecdote was interrupted by a commotion at the gates they were fast approaching.

"I DEMAND to see Our Lady of the Moon!" shouted an old, shrill voice.

"Lady, the temple is off-limits to laydeer today because Hrimfaxi herself is visiting. It is not very pious, running around bothering deities like that" said what must be one of the traditionally bored temple guards.

"But I am no laydeer! I am the Chief Priestess at the Temple of Hrimfaxi!" shouted the old voice again, and Luna's ancient ears suddenly perked up.

"Lady, I mean, Your Grace, you know that means you cannot enter at all, ever" said another guard.

"Why can't we get into the Temple of Skinfaxi?" shouted a smaller, higher-pitched, angrier voice. "That is discriminatory!"

"Young lady, we can't get into your Temple either! Those are the rules, and we didn't make them" groaned the first guard. "Now please calm down, both of you!"

Luna and Twilight wasn't automatically noted by the guards when they stepped through the gates, but they were noticed by the source of the angry voices: an old vaja wavering on arthritic legs and a second, very young one, like Vigg on her first set of antlers. The young one saw them first, made a little squeak of joy and then prostrated herself on the ground. Her older colleague followed suit. The temple guards caught on about then and bowed before the Princess and her hoofmaiden with more dignity.

"All Hail Our Lady of the Moon!" the prostrated vajas chanted in unison. "All Glory to the Goddess of Dusk, the Ruler of the Night Court..." Twilight looked at the two reindeer with a certain apprehension. Luna groaned and shut her eyes...

"All Hail the Nightmare Moon!"

Luna's eyes opened. They were full of green fire, and her mane shifted like a cold wind from outer space. She steadied herself. She shut her eyes, opened them to a normal pony gaze, and her mane returned to normal.

"Come, Lady Sparkle. Let's return to the Palace." And she began to move away.

The older reindeer gasped and stumbled up, following Luna, plucking at her tail.

"Mistress! Goddess! We merely wish that you grace our humble temple with your divine being..." she babbled, her voice quivering. Her younger colleague also rose and gaped as she started at Luna.

Luna turned abruptly and hissed at the old priestess.

"Listen! I don't want your temple, I don't want your worship, and I don't want you! Go before I cause you harm!"

The old vaja slumped to the ground and babbled excuses, but the younger reindeer stood straight up, her eyes gleaming like stars of anger, an effect enhanced by her garish eye makeup, which was a broad black band painted across her face like a bandit's mask.

She held the sobbing old priestess to her.

"But she was supposed to understand..." the old reindeer cried.

"Don't worry Grammy. We can do without her. She is just like all the other ones: she only cares about herself. She doesn't care about her followers. She doesn't care about you. She doesn't care about me!" Hot tears dribbled through her black makeup and made river down her cheeks, but her gaze met Luna's straight on and didn't waiver.

Luna, looking back at her, remembering things useful to remember, turned to Twilight.

"Change of plans, Lady Sparkle. We will visit _my_ temple, a duty I have neglected. I want to thank you for reminding me, my faithful priestess. What is your name?"

The young vaja just gaped, and her until now so steady, angry voice was changed into a stammer.

"Me? Uhm, oh, my Goddess, I am just a temple-fawn, not a priestess yet. And my name is Saga, Oh Goddess."


	8. Chapter 8

It turned out to be quite a walk. About halfway between the two temples Twilight started to show strain, and Luna unceremoniously picked up the statue with her mind and let it bob after them, despite Twilight's protests.

The two reindeer babbled a lot on their way but didn't really say much, being a bit too nervous. For Luna the most interesting part was actually when the older one (who periodically needed support from the temple-fawn to walk) started trying to making the walk a sight-seeing trip. Her speech invariably turned from the usual historical and patriotic facts into personal notes like "this is were I bought my hat, and at a quite nice price too I might say", "my daughter was conceived in this dancing hall, back when it wasn't a hairdresser's" or "don't buy your bread here, Oh My Goddess, the baker is a terrible cheat and no loaf weighs what it should". Luna smiled.

Her younger colleague, when not supporting the older one, who seemed to literally be her grandmother (paternal), commented on their path in her own way, and incidentally gave Twilight a pretty good picture of Life Of The Reindeer Teen In The Big(ger) City. It was strange the way that despite obviously being an uptown doe, Saga became happier about the whole city the closer they came to Hrimfaxi's temple – strange because the closer they got, the more the city started to resemble slum, something Twilight never had seen before. Well, she was aware it existed in some big cities that weren't Canterlot, but...

* * *

><p>The temple stood dark and looming, befitting its patron. The old, bleached pillars of carved fir did most of the looming, while the shadows from the jutting roof and the enormous pile of antlers and skulls took care of the darking. Twilight shivered as she lifted her head and saw the reindeer skulls looking down at her.<p>

"Good grief! It looks like a haunted stable on Nightmare Night!" she burst out. Saga nodded enthusiastically.

"It does, doesn't it? Isn't it totally awesome, Mistress Sparkle?" she beamed happily.

"Excuse me, but what's with the antler hill?" Twilight asked the older priestess as she poked them with her hoof.

"Oh, it is tradition to give your last cast-off antlers to Hrimfaxi when you die!" she explained. "As a sort of thank-you gift for Hrimfaxi guiding you to the Summer Lands."

"Or, I mean, your family gives us – I mean, you, Oh Goddess, the antlers" Saga added. "Seeing how you are dead and all. Though it would be neat if some dead reindeer took his antler here himself, but it never happened."

"You save your cast-off antlers?" said Twilight. The reindeer – and princess Luna – nodded.

"They are a valuable part of you, after all. Back when I was here last time, you would carve them into beautiful or useful things and give your beloved ones" the alicorn explained. "Or rather, the one from last year, because you never knew when you needed your last ones for the passing gift. Is that still done?" The reindeer looked at each other.

"Not much, Oh My Goddess. Deer still give gifts, but they are more likely to just give the set of antlers" said the old priestess.

"See, they are really valuable and can be sold" said Saga. "But you can also sell them yourselves and buy other gifts for the money."

"Why are they valuable? Oh – I see! The horn – there is always magic in horns!" said Twilight and carefully lifted a set of greening antlers with her magic.

"Yeah, but they are useful in other ways as well. I mean, before there was plastic it was like very useful for making things" said Saga.

Luna had to drag Twilight away from the antler-hill, but they did get inside after that. They placed the horrid statue outside, Luna and Twilight hoping someone would steal it.

Luna found it strange that while she had recoiled at the very idea of worship, the temple being in such a sorry state made her sad, and ashamed, and somehow offended.

"I am sorry, Oh My Goddess" said the priestess "but there aren't much demand for our ceremonies any more, except for the neighboring reindeer and some traveling grazers, who still perform the antler ceremony – and they have no money." Her old rheumy eyes gleamed. "But when I was a very young fawn, there was still singing here, and reindeer gathering to give thanks for the moon and the stars and the northern lights, and praying for the darkness to cover them..."

"Why? The darkness, I mean?" said Twilight who was studying an astronomical mobile trying to figure out the missing pieces. The old reindeer shrank a little.

"I am afraid most of them were thieves, Mistress Sparkle. Darkness makes their profession somewhat easier, don't you see?" she said cautiously. Luna stiffened a bit at that.

"But nowadays, no one comes – and the roof is leaking, the doors are stuck ajar, the decorations pawned off..." the old vaja continued. "The priestly sanctum sanctorum drafty and cold, we really could use a working toilet, the moon well is cracked and dried of all except slime..."

"MOON WELL?" shouted Luna. "You have a moon well in this place?" There was a dangerous tone to her voice which made Twilight drop the mobile. Their hostesses cringed at the shout.

"I'm sorry but it hasn't been used in like hundreds and hundreds of years... but we can change that if it pleases you My Goddess..." Saga quickly said. This did not pacify Luna, quite the opposite.

"What's a moon well?" asked Twilight. _And why does it make you so angry, my Princess..?_

"Young Saga, my temple-fawn, let's go there, and tell lady Sparkle what a moon well is, since you are sorry it hasn't been in use" said Luna, her voice full of mirth, her lips smiling, her eyes blazing. The young doe cringed some more but showed them out the backyard. The older one followed hesitantly at a distance.

* * *

><p>In the yard was a very wide and very old well. The stones were hardly visible under moss and lichen, and cracked with age. Twilight peered down into it as Saga pointed down. The bottom was covered with white snow, a deeper layer than that on the ground. It was dark and mucky down there. Jagged stones and what looked like blackened old branches poked up from the bottom.<p>

"This... this is the moon well. It used to be full of water... so the moon could be mirrored in it, see?" Saga started to explain. "And... it used to be... there was... long ago, we... I mean those priestesses back then... sacrificed reindeer to the moon in it." Twilight, aghast, turned to a Luna, her eyes still blazing, her lips falsely content. "Because they would fall in... and land in the mirror image of the moon... and the walls are so steep and so slimy... you cannot climb up..."

"And it was hundreds of years ago, you say?" said Luna smoothly.

"Yes" said Saga with a very small voice "it was hundreds of years ago". Luna nodded.

"Know one thing, cervine child carved of old pine" Luna said as she started to shimmer with her magic "I never demanded this. Not even when wrapped in madness and hate and jealousy. Not even when I was Nightmare Moon." Her magic dug into the earth like a giant claw scooping up the whole well, the earth and stones and ice and old old bones, and she rose with it above the temple, her great wings flapping as she ascended into the sky, surveyed the sea outside, and slingshotted the whole mass into the sea. Then, she landed.

"If you didn't demand it, who came up with it?" Saga actually asked when her divine patron again trod the rather upset ground of the temple.

"Reindeer did. Oh, and all kinds of beings. Ponies. Cattle. The diamond dogs, always sophisticates, just tore the sacrifice apart and the congregation devoured it." Everyone stared.

"But why?" Twilight asked.

"Some were afraid of Nightmare Moon and thought she could harm them unless they bribed her. Others thought... if this happened often enough, she would be free, and deliver them from their enemies with terror" Luna explained. "As I once said, there is a reason my sister warped our battle into a fairy tale. So that no one would take it seriously and do horrible things like this."

"Oh my... " said Twilight. "At Nightmare Night, when you sacrifice your candy to Nightmare Moon..."

"Yes" said Luna. "There is more than one way to warp the sinister to the innocent."

"My Goddess" said the old doe "what do we do with, erh, the hole?"

Everyone looked at it.

"I think you might actually have dislocated the structure of the temple, My Goddess" the reindeer said as she peered curiously at it. Luna looked embarrassed

"Well, I suppose it will have to be renovated as well..." Luna mused. "But I see water down the hole..."

"I don't think the actual spring was gone, after all we are close to a river" Twilight said. "Maybe it will be a well again – or a little lake."

"We can make a new moonwell" Saga suddenly said "except not, y'know, killing reindeer in it."

"No living, breathing, bleeding sacrifices!" said Luna and scowled. The reindeer nodded hastily.

"Would flowers be OK?" Saga wondered. "We could send them to the moon?"

"Flowers would be lovely!" said Luna and smiled. The old doe cleared her throat.

"We could make libations... I mean, I have a very nice batch of nagoonberry liqueur in my sanctum sanctorum..." she said as she mimicked pouring something into the hole. Luna's eyes perked up.

"Nagoonberry, you say? The only libations made will be down my throat! Show the way, oh My Priestess!" said Luna and marched into the temple. "I wish... I wish I could use this, in some way. Some real way to help deer..." she started to explain to the priestess following her.

* * *

><p>Saga sighed deeply and looked at Twilight.<p>

"I thought she was gonna throw me down there, y'know? I was so afraid, though it would have been kinda awesome" she said and looked at the hole, where more water was seeping forth.

"You have a rather strange definition of awesome" said Twilight.

"Well, are you really _that _Twilight Sparkle?" said the doe.

"Yeah, unfortunately" said Twilight and sighed. "Don't tell me you think that is awesome as well!"

"Of course it is!" Saga gushed. "Oh my goddess I have heard so much about you!" She bounced a little. Twilight looked on with disbelief.

"Twilight Sparkle, Skinfaxi's Shadow. The sadistic sorceress and sex-fiend. Awesome?" Saga nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes!" she said as she bounced some more.

"I summon demons and slay ponies with sorcery and enchant ponies' minds?"

"My friends will be so totally jelly when I tell them I met you!"

"I seduce youths and maidens and take them to my castle dungeon where I have them devoured by giant venomous carnivorous demon-snails for fun. Awesome?"

Saga thought for a second or two, then nodded again.

"That is really awesome. My friends would be even more jelly if _I_ was devoured by giant venomous carnivorous demon-snails for fun." she said with a wistful smile.

"I highly doubt that" said Twilight and face-hoofed.

Saga was silent for a while, then she said: "Do you slowly dip them or keep the snails in a pit?"

"What" said Twilight flatly.

"I meant, do you keep them hanging in chains and slowly dip them down among the snails so they will be slowly eaten while they scream for their mommies – aagh – eeep- boohoo?"

"No. No I don't."

"Then do you keep the snails in a pit and the victims chained to a wall so the snails crawl towards them?" Saga tried to imitate a giant venomous carnivorous demon-snail slowly creeping towards a victim. "Splortch... splortch..."

"How old are you, miss Saga?" _And are you on some medication I should know about? Oh what the hay, she isn't worse than most of my neighbors.._

"Seventeen!" said Saga happily. "But how do you do it?"

"I don't. Do it at all, I mean. Especially since that last thing with the giant venomous carnivorous demon-snails wasn't even one of your stupid rumors, it was something I made up on the spot right now!"

"...oh" said Saga sadly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's OK. It wasn't you who made up the rumors I am just curious why you find things awesome that others find awful. I mean, you are obviously not mean or bad in any way..."

Saga looked thoroughly disappointed.

"...but your appearance, your tastes, your calling in life, it is all like what many ponies – deer, I mean – would avoid. I am just trying to figure you out" said Twilight Sparkle, then added: "I'm not very good at figuring anyone out. I have a hard time understanding my friends..." Very carefully, Saga leaned against her and nudged a hoof.

"Well, so do I. Not that I have that many..." said the little doe, then she sat straight up.

"My appearance – what do you think? How do I look?" she said a little expectantly.

_Don't tell her what you think, don't tell her that..._

"You remind me of a buffalo on the warpath" said Twilight bluntly. "I m-mean, with the face paint, and the jewelry..."

"Wow! That's actually awesome!" said Saga.

"It is? I mean, I don't think that was what you were aiming for..." said Twilight and looked down.

"No, but I like buffalo. Real buffalo, I mean, not the ones in stupid movies..." Saga mused. "I mean, I read about them instead..."

"You like to read?" Twilight perked up. Saga shrugged.

"Not in school, they only want you to read stupid things you never need... I read all the stories about Hrimfaxi and Skinfaxi here in the temple instead... I sort of dropped out of school..."

Twilight shuddered.

"I could never imagined not having gone to school... school was the only fun I ever had as a kid..." she mumbled. Saga looked at her.

"Can I ask you something?" she said. Twilight nodded.

"Is it true that you were Skinfaxi's own student?" Twilight nodded.

"That's true. I still am. My specialty is the magic of friendship."

"Then why are you the servant of Hrimfaxi as well?" Saga asked.

"Well, first the Princesses are sisters and friends, so... serving both is no problem. Second... I am not just the servant of Princess Luna" Twilight said with pride.

"How do you mean?" Saga said.

"Well, we're close... because of things that happened... I mean we share a bedroom now and things like that..." Twilight began, wondering how to explain her personal experiences of the Nightmare Moon affair to someone who considered Princess Luna literally divine...

* * *

><p><em>A Twilight Sparkle wearing considerable more eyeshadow than usual was standing at the top of a windswept tower, looking out over a dramatic landscape as a thunderstorm raged at the same time as the ground was covered in deep mists.<em>

_Around her was a huge magic circle drawn with fluorescent red and blue fluids, and at its cardinal corners stood horse skulls bearing fat, drippy black candles. In front of her was a huge flaming brazier into which she kept throwing strange dust as she chanted a dirge that was strangely enough accompanied by wailing electric guitars._

_As her chant ended blue lightning struck the ground in front of her and Luna, also wearing considerable more eyeshadow than usual, materialized. Twilight prostrated herself on the ground and shouted:_

"_My Mistress of the Dark! You have come to me!"_

_Luna shot her a smoldering gaze and dragged her right front hoof down Twilight's back._

"_Rise, my little apprentice! Rise, and bear sacrifice to the Goddess of Passion!"_

_Twilight rose, shot a smoldering gaze back, and embraced Luna as she shouted:_

"_OH MY MISTRESS OF NIGHT, DRAG ME INTO THE SEPULCHRE OF LOVE!"_

_Luna covered her with her wings, and..._

* * *

><p>"...and then it turned out that when we used the Magic of Friendship, we didn't send Nightmare Moon back to the moon, but we exorcised her from Luna, and... are you listening?" Twilight frowned at the young reindeer who, while staring at Twilight, seemed rather vacant.<p>

"Oh, sure! Listening! Definitely!" Saga said, blushing deeply.

* * *

><p>"You must understand, Eira" said Luna who had by then actually learned the name of her chief and only priestess "that while I have the resources to simply send a hug load of gold here to just renovate the temple, it wouldn't be a good idea. It wouldn't solve the fundamental problems you are facing." Eira nodded and sipped some more liqueur from the cracked coffee cup she was using, Luna having gained the uncracked one.<p>

"It would be a false thing. The temple isn't abandoned because it is dilapidated, it is dilapidated because it is abandoned" she said. "The temple of Skinfaxi – even they have been abandoned, and it has been even worse the last few years. It is just that pretty because a few wealthy worshipers, like Princess Ljufa, keeps plying them with silver."

"Why have reindeer abandoned my sister?" said Luna. "I can actually understand me, seeing how I hardly been active, but..." Eira chuckled.

"About as active as the creator of reindeer, which I am sure you know!" joked the priestess. Luna frowned but nodded.

"Well, yes. I count her as an aunt, if it helps... But why my sister?" Luna said

"The ways of the Sun are literally not mine" said Eira "but there is something with the last years bad winters that have made deer less fond of the sun. You'll have to ask another deer." She looked at what was literally her deity, so small but so amiable in the flesh and pondered. "Maybe, if you appeared as you do to me, to a public ritual, next time one is due, so that reindeer could see you. See you smile" she said and smiled herself.

Luna looked down her cup, then looked up, and smiling.

"I know better. And quicker. I know just the way, and we might as well do it when I am in Tarandroland and have literally nothing else useful to do right now. I must just speak to my sister."

* * *

><p>"Twilight?" said Saga as they sat on the roof of the temple, Twilight having made a demonstration of her telekinesis.<p>

"Yes?" said Twilight who was starting to feel cold.

"I still think you are awesome even if you are a _good_ sorceress!" said the reindeer and leaned against Twilight.

"Oh. Thanks" said Twilight. The reindeer hesitated a while, then spoke up again.

"Do you think you could teach me some things? I mean, like magic?"

Twilight paused and tried to conceal her mirth.

"Sure – though I don't know enough about reindeer magic, I don't know if I could..." she said, testing the waters.

"Oh, I can totally show you all Gramma showed me. Which, erh, isn't much" Saga pouted.

"I am sure we can arrange something then" said Twilight "for what little time I am here."

"Oh that's so great! I mean, I'll totally be your apprentice. I'll do anything!" Saga gushed.

Twilight turned to her. An idea – rather selfish, but tempting – had struck her.

"Anything?" she said.

"Anything!" said Saga, with determination.

"Even if it is difficult and troublesome?" said Twilight.

"It doesn't matter!" said Saga, and pounded her hoof for emphasis, causing Saturn in bone to fall from the roof inside.

"Even if it is against... your personal moral... code?" asked Twilight.

"I said anything and I mean anything! I swear by my antlers!" Saga said haughtily.

Twilight smiled a nasty little smile.

"Then we have a deal. See, there is this task that has been bothering me, and with today's excitement I have forgotten it, and I really need someone to do it for me..."

* * *

><p>An alicorn can connect with the Wheels that turn the heavens anywhere. (Well, almost anywhere. Not beyond the stars, or in the Underworld, or in a certain strange hamlet outside Hoofington, but almost.) Luna had no problems once she had made a hurried telepathic call to her sister to stop the raising of the moon and night from Canterlot.<p>

She danced her primordial dance of the heavens from the cracked and leaking roof of her temple, and those of her pages and maids not asleep – which in the city included hordes of rats – attended from the grounds around the temple. While the moon of course didn't literally rose from the slums of Sarvvik, everyone in it could see Our Lady of the Moon raising it.

Indeed, all over the city reindeer saw Luna and awed, or wondered, or poured out their vodka and swore off it forever, but it was in the old quarters of industry and low-quality housing and crime and squalor of the kind ponies are most unused to, that it had the greatest effect. All over that part of the city, the oldest part of the city, reindeer prostrated themselves towards Luna, the factory workers and their forebucks, the thieves and their fences, the whores and their pimps, the beggars and the drunks and the telemarketers. And Luna smiled towards them and did her dance.

When they were to return to the palace, they found to their dismay that the horrible statue was unstolen. Eira claimed it was out of reverence for their Goddess; Saga instead claimed that the thieves of Sarvvik had taste.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you can do this?" Vigg wondered.

"I'm cool" said Spike, his voice somewhat muffled.

"Because it is somewhat dangerous and I don't think you have done it before" said Vigg.

"Hey, I'm not a baby! At least let me try!" said Spike angrily. Vigg sighed.

"OK, it's your funeral!" he said and winced.

He shook his head at Spike's attempt, then he couldn't restrain himself any longer. He grabbed Spike's tail with his teeth and pulled him out of the snowdrift he had been stuck in.

"Hey, I was getting there!" said Spike. Vigg smiled sheepishly.

"I thought you were gonna suffocate, buck! Digging yourself out can be hazardous after a crash like yours!" He dusted off Spike, without reason, since he wasn't that snowy. Dragons are fairly warm, and the snow hadn't really stuck to his warm jacket. In fact, Spike had become warmer down there, and said so.

"Yeah, snow isolates. Snow can be your best friend in winter" the reindeer prince explained.

"I got the sleigh!" shouted another young sarv, one of Vigg's friends, from the foot of the skiing hill. "Icicles on my antlers, that dragon is one crazy driver!" Vigg chuckled.

"You certainly have made an impression on my buddies!" he said as he and Spike waited for the other reindeer to drag the sled up to them.

* * *

><p>"I did? Yes I did!" said Spike, happy that he hadn't made a complete fool of himself. It was rather refreshing to not only be with other guys, but other guys older and thus slightly cooler than him. It was even better because they seemed genuinely pleased to meet him.<p>

He was a little intimidated by the talk being mostly about winter sports and hiking, but it was eased by the fact that they liked explaining the value of broader skis or the right way to build a campfire. And he found himself explaining as much about dragons or about Equestria. Not all of them were as clear about the difference between Foalywood and reality as Vigg ("No, not all unicorns are noble mage-knights. That is just in techno-thrillers") but they were reasonable about it.

Vigg's questions were a bit more personal – some were about Luna or Celestia or the Elements of Harmony, most about Twilight and living with her. His friends listened a bit uninterested to Spike's answers about that as well, but everyone became strangely impressed and gushing and jealous about living inside a living tree. It didn't sound very reindeer to Spike, but perhaps that was why.

After the other sarv had given Spike the reins to the sled, he pointed to the distant clock tower of Sarvvik City Hall.

"Me and the other guys are going home now. Not that it hasn't been fun, but some of us have work to do tomorrow" he said. Vigg groaned.

"You know how much I wish I had work to do tomorrow! But I don't even get to take a weekend job!" he said. The other reindeer chuckled.

"See you later! Pleased to meet you, Spike! Brohoof?" he said and lifted one of his front hooves.

"Brohoof" said Spike and met it with his paw. He had noticed that the young bucks – with the notable exception of Vigg – tended to mix a little Equestrian with their Poatsi. It seemed 'brohoof' was a loanword, used even when they didn't speak their accented school Equestrian with Spike. It was kinda eerie.

* * *

><p>As they waved farewell to the rest of the little herd, Vigg pointed to to the another hill, a little higher, lying next to the actual ski slope but on the way home.<p>

"What do you say we get up to the top there – there's a fireplace up there – makes a coffee-fire, eat the rest of the sandwiches, and then we go home as well?" he said enthusiastically.

"Sounds neat. But we still have cocoa in the thermos, why the coffee-fire?" said Spike.

"Because it is not a real break without a coffee-fire, even if you don't make coffee!" he laughed.

"Can we sled down afterward?" asked Spike.

"I am counting on it!" said Vigg. "That hill isn't used for skiing and so on, so it isn't packed or plowed or used in any way. It is much funnier to go down fresh snow like that, and I haven't done it this year yet! Come on now!"

They slowly and methodically went up the hill – Vigg with his odd single ski on his back, Spike pulling the sled he had borrowed – and when there they used some gathered dry twigs and some firewood from a big heap of it to make a small campfire. Vigg explained that he had helped chopping the firewood here; it was for everydeer, but somedeer had to chop it.

As they chewed on their soggy sandwiches in silence Spike felt that Vigg actually relished being with a friend and not saying anything. He himself had no such proclivities however, and after a while he had to bring up a subject that had been burning him in a different way than the fire he always kept in his belly.

* * *

><p>"Vigg, why is it that reindeer think Twilight is an evil sorceress?" he said. Vigg remained silent for a while.<p>

"I think it is something one of my teacher called 'values dissonance'" he said finally.

"What does that mean? I live in a library and I don't know!" said Spike grouchily.

"It means – I think it means – that when cultures have different values, and they meet, they get dissonant – they conflict. See, we reindeer don't really like magic" he explained.

"Why not? It is pretty useful?" said Spike. "And I mean, your grandpa is supposed to be this big traditionalist reindeer, and he has a court sorcerer."

"Well, we think it is useful too... just that it is iffy. And the more powerful it is, the iffier" Vigg said.

"But why is that?" said Spike. "I can understand if it is bad to, say, magic a rock in the head of someone. But what if you magic someone up from a deep deep hole?"

"Well" said Vigg "to reindeer – not to all of us, all the time, mind you – it is like this: you make magic by... convincing the world to do something." Spike frowned.

"That doesn't seem like the magic Twilight does" he said. "That's all like baking a cake. Well, except Twilight tends to mess up the recipe because she gets stressed the cake is for Celestia's birthday, so she makes a bomb instead..." Vigg chuckled.

"Think of it as a metaphor, OK? Anyway, magic is like convincing the world to do something for you, except the world isn't supposed to change much. It is like it is for a reason. Every time you change one thing, you change something else. So magic is like changing everything because you want to, without caring what happens to anyone else, which is selfish. And being selfish is bad and being bad is evil, OK?" he said.

"So throwing a rock on someone with magic is bad not because you are beaning someone with a rock, but because rocks shouldn't fly?" Spike said. Vigg nodded.

"Yeah, sort of. But ponies... many ponies are unicorns, and they use magic like I use my hooves. I mean it would be really weird if you said it was evil to use your hooves. So ponies can't really think magic is evil in itself, but reindeer can" he said and ate the last of his sandwich.

* * *

><p>"Then, there is this thing about Equestria" he continued. "Reindeer are sort of... of two minds about it."<p>

"Why is that?" said Spike. "It's a big country, but it is not like it goes around and invades other countries and so on?"

"Well, there are reindeer like my grandpa who thinks Equestria does that in another way, merely because others want to be Equestrian so much. I don't really agree, and there aren't that many I think. It is something else. Equestria seems... too good!" Vigg said.

"Why, you reindeer are never satisfied!" Spike said. Vigg chuckled and shook his head.

"Spike... no one else in the world has it as good as the ponies of Equestria. Maybe the zebras or ki-rin are close, maybe some of the camel sultanates, but the ponies have us all beat. Relative to the size, there is no other place which has so little crime, so little poverty, so much... love and tolerance. And the inhabitants are all pastel-colored and friendly and obsessed with cuteness, and they have made the whole country to a park where even the animals don't hurt each other. They haven't been to war for centuries, and they are ruled by a benevolent immortal god-queen who even seems to call herself 'princess' because everydeer who has read a fairy tale knows that princesses are good and queens are wicked" Vigg said with a certain emotion. "It all seems too good to be true. Remember what I said about how magic works – we reindeer tend to think like that about everything. Where's the catch, many of us say."

"Is pessimism like a national sport here in Tarandroland?" said Spike. Vigg laughed.

"Try living in a country where four fifths of the year are blizzards and the remaining fifth mosquito, where everydeer uses vodka as interior heating, where – in the worst parts – there can be weeks without sunrise, and you would get pessimistic too!" he said, and then he continued. "So, Princess Skinf... Princess Celestia has an agent who is perhaps the world's greatest sorceress. She must be evil, right? So, obviously Celestia has this cabal of magic ponies who keeps Equestria perfect by making all the problems go away."

"That's... really silly!" protested Spike. "Besides, only two of the Elements of Harmony even have real magic!"

"Reindeer don't know that, because our magic works differently. And because so many reindeer have all knowledge of Equestria from Foalywood, they haven't learned any better. There are even reindeer who think that alicorns are just a different kind of pony, or like the crossbreed between a pegasus and a unicorn..." Vigg said.

* * *

><p>"But there are reindeer magicians?" Spike said.<p>

"Yeah, but they avoid using magic unless it is really necessary, and their favorite magics are passive" Vigg explained.

"What do you mean passive?" said Spike and ate the crumbs of his sandwich

"Well, seeing and knowing things others don't know, mostly. That's a very reindeer thing to do. All reindeer can do that, a little" he said and looked a little awkward. "See, I'm not sure of this 'magic is bad' thing, and I still have a hard time talking about magic."

"You don't have to if you don't want to" said Spike. "I think you have explained why reindeer think Twilight is an evil sorceress: it is because she is an awesome sorceress. And you cannot be awesome without being evil if you are a sorceress." Vigg laughed.

"That's the thing, yeah!" he said, and then fell silent.

* * *

><p>"She really is awesome, though. Can I ask you something about Twilight, Spike?" Vigg said after a while.<p>

"You don't think she is an evil sorceress, do you?" Spike said. Vigg shook his head with emphasis.

"I'm positive. I would have seen it otherwise!" he said. Spike nodded.

"OK, shoot away! We have talked earlier today, what did we miss?" he said.

"Well... how do you fit together, you and Twilight? I mean, what are you to her? You're obviously not her pet, because you are a person, and not her familiar, because you are willing" Vigg said.

"I'm her assistant!" Spike said. "Already told you, remember?"

"Well, yes and no. Because you are a minor, Spike. You're even younger than me. And ponies usually don't hire kids as assistant – and I remember you complaining about not getting paid earlier."

"Well, Twilight... we grew up together, alright? So we're family. And kids... kids help with the family business, right? And... the grazer herds you told me about, all the kids help right?" Spike said, feeling a little uncomfortable about the subject.

Vigg was silent a bit, contemplating it.

"I realize you don't mean biologically related, but what kind of family do you mean. Like, are you her little brother?" Vigg asked. Spike sighed.

"Yeah, it is a lot like that... honestly, most kids I know my age are fillies, but they relate to their big sisters a lot like I do to Twilight..." he said.

"Oh, good! Sorry I am going on like this, it is a reindeer thing to want to know how things... how deer... how people relate to each other. It's like... sniffing their fur and checking the marks in their ears" he said and rubbed his own ear to show the herd-marks cut into it. Spike frowned again.

"Except... it's not all that easy. Because, see... I never had a mom or dad" Spike said. Vigg looked sympathetic.

"I mean, it was no trouble, really... See, Twilight's mom and dad were there, but mostly... it was Twilight" he continued.

"She hatched my egg. With her magic, I mean, she didn't have to sit on it or anything. And she took care of me all the time despite her just being a little filly back then. So... when I was really small I called Twilight mommy. I mean when I was so small I still sucked my tail" he said embarrassed Vigg, out of courtesy, didn't laugh or smile.

"So" said the reindeer prince "Twilight is your mother?" Spike slowly nodded.

"Let's settle for my mother. Twilight is my mom" he said.

They sat silent for a while in the way reindeer actually seemed to like, if they knew the other being well enough, and Spike saw the sun setting (but missed Luna raising the moon from Sarvvik, as it happens) and the stars starting to come out.

Then Vigg said the words that was like a red-hot namesake to himself into his brain:

"Spike, your mom is really _hot_!"


	10. Chapter 10

Spike didn't really know what to say. Vigg apparently recognized his faux pas when he actually looked at Spike, quickly stammered an apology and changed the subject. Spike remained distant, stunned, even though the way home was nice enough, he made an excellent slide down the hill in a trance, and the subject Vigg had changed to was a pleasant one. It seems what Vigg had promised - perhaps bragged about - during the banquet, to go on an actual hiking trip into the local woods, was very possible, because one of his friends had mentioned a kota hut was free for the weekend, about a day's trot from city limits. Spike had been rather thrilled by the prospects, but now he had a hard time thinking about it, and wasn't in the most pleasant mood towards the reindeer either.

When Spike reached the castle, they were already there. They were both in very pleasant moods - Luna joyous, Twilight positively bubbling. Spike didn't question some sort of glass abomination in one corner. He needed to talk to someone about Things, but Twilight was of course not an option. At home he would, after some apprehension, have searched out one of Twilight's friends and asked them, but here... When Twilight was distracted by the arrival of dinner, he turned to Luna. She was a nice pony and their friend, and she was very old and hence experienced. She would perhaps know what to do. He approached her with some hesitation, though he needn't have worried.

"What is your worry, young Spike?" she said gently before he could say anything. He looked up. "You have looked distant and pained since you came home. What happened today? Wasn't it fun?"

"It was, it was just... something Vigg did. Said. I don't know if he meant it... I mean he did, but..." Spike scratched his spikes.

"Was he rude or mean?" said Luna angrily. "Royalty is no excuse for such behavior!"

"I... I don't know, really. He said something... weird and icky, but I don't know how to act, I mean" Spike tried to explain. "I mean... perhaps he thought saying it was nice, perhaps he was, you know, challenging me or something..."

"Well, what did he say?" said Luna.

"He... he likes Twilight" said Spike finally. Luna smiled.

"But there is nothing wrong with that! Twilight will probably be glad to have a more... normal fan than the one we met earlier today!" She chuckled and looked towards Twilight making a servant uncomfortable by being very very polite and kind to him.

"No! Not just like like, he fancies her!" Spike said.

"What?" said Luna. Spike sighed.

"He said he thinks she is... 'hot'..." Spike mumbled, the whole concept of someone looking like that at who had been established as his mother earlier today disgusting and confusing him.

Luna gaped, then started to laugh but stifled it into a snort admirably fast.

_The barbarian chieftain slouched on a divan of rough wood and bones, surrounded by his harem. On his seat he brooded with a dark gaze under lowered antlers, while does of every herd, rein and roe and red and fallow, tried to gain his attention. He shoved them away, brooding some more, very heavily. Brooding brooding. Their equine sisters then tried to show their carnal arts - broad flanked exotic zebra mares, donkey jennies, their eyes heavy with kohl, ponies of all the colors of the spectrum. He ignored them as well, and rose and shouted: "Away, wenches! Bring my latest wife! The purple witch! She will DANCE for me!"_

_And a Twilight Sparkle dressed in pink diaphanous veils and silver bell adorned jewelry was pushed through the door. She grinned sheepishly and levitated a book in front of her that bore the title ALLURING DANCES FOR EGGHEADS. "My love and leman" she said "just wait a bit and I'll get the hang of this..."_

"Luna, are you OK? You are... giggling?" Spike said, afraid that he was being made a fool of.

"No, it isn't like that today..." Luna mumbled to herself. "The reindeer are woodworkers and kelp fishers who worry about cultural imperialism, and that prince is a winter sportsman, not a raider..."

Out loud, she tried to reassure Spike who eyed her with confusion. "Spike, it is a rude thing to say but also a compliment. In some places and times you ought to have killed him, in others told him you would confer his compliments to Twilight, but here is just being foolish. Ignore him - this is nothing important!" Spike frowned anxiously.

"Spike, nothing bad will happen because of this! The only thing I can think of is if he is silly enough to tell Twilight and her refusal makes him angry or sad - he could let that go out over you, and the Wheels know we need friends in this country, so if he has his grandfather's temperament it could be awkward" said Luna.

"But what if she says YES!" wailed Spike. Luna was taken aback.

"What?" she said.

"But what if she likes him back! That would be really scary! I don't want a daddy, especially not one who is a prince and my friend and is almost my age!" said Spike and looked down.

"Dear Spike, that is just silly! Twilight barely notices pony stallions and certainly not other ungulates. Why, I have sometimes thought her a tribad..." Luna laughed and shook her head.

"What's a tribad?" said Spike. Luna caught herself.

"A... mare that does not notice stallions much" she explained sheepishly.

"Ah" said Spike not reassured. "But what do I do?"

"If you are really worried, just keep him disinterested. He is bound to forget this infatuation of a foreign celebrity quickly and turn to the does of his homeland, if he worries about the gentler sex at all, him being so young" Luna said.

"Disinterested?" said Spike.

"Distracted" said Luna. "Why, weren't you about to go on an adventure? About that, I think Twilight had something she wanted to talk about..."

"Yeah?" said Spike and looked at Twilight. "She seemed worried when I brought the idea up..."

"Oh, I am sure she has seen things in a different light... I think there is someone she wanted you to meet" said Luna.

* * *

><p><em>It had been yesterday evening, on the roof of the temple...<em>

"I can't believe you want me to be your freezing babysitter!" whined Saga. "You said... you said you wanted me to do something difficult and troublesome!"

"Well, my books on child psychology have clearly told me a girl in her upper teens would find it troublesome and difficult to look after a young kid. And Spike isn't a baby, really, unless you try to view whole thing from a dragon chronology..." said Twilight.

"You said it would go against my personal moral code! I thought you wanted me to do something cool!" Saga protested.

"I ask you to tell me if the boys do anything stupid. Those same books have equally clearly told me that tattling on another kid to an adult is against most kids' moral code, isn't it?" said Twilight.

Saga pouted and crossed her forelegs.

"And it's not that I am afraid for any small mundane things – even if Spike is in an environment he isn't used to, he can take care of himself. No, but I am afraid he might be in danger" Twilight continued.

"Danger?" said Saga. Twilight nodded.

"After starting to understand the situation here, and... what reindeer thought about me, I have started to worry that something nasty might happen, even if it is only a misunderstanding" Twilight said.

"But... you and your friends go on all these amazing adventures all the time?" said Saga. "Isn't danger common, really?"

"Despite what those stories told you, I never go abroad, basically. And if I can, I try to stick Spike back outside the danger zone if possible. But I can't here, and he – he is so happy that he can go out and play, with an older kid..." Twilight sighed. "Any non-dangerous thing I'm likely to do is boring diplomacy with horrible snooty unicorns and morose reindeer – sorry!"

"Oh, no problem" said Saga cheerily. "So you want me to be like a bodyguard to him?"

"Oh, you must be careful, don't romanticize it!" said Twilight, but Saga seemed to gaze into empty air with a happy smile.

"Oh, sorry, no, of course..." the doe said.

"I will give you a one-use way to send a letter to Luna like Spike can do. If there is really any real trouble, send one and we will be there stat!" Twilight explained.

"Why can't I have Spike send the letter himself?" sad Saga. Twilight shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, he is very likely to be too brave, especially if he has an older buck who is brave and strong to prove himself for! Why, he so often seems to think he is a knight in shining armor when he has something to prove, and not just a kid!" Twilight explained.

"I think I can do that" said Saga. Twilight looked happy.

"Good! I am sure this will work well with Spike, he is a very good little dragon" she said.

* * *

><p><em>In the present, in Luna's suite...<em>

"I can't believe you want me to have a freaking babysitter!" whined Spike. "I am already in the company of a kid that's much older than me and knows what he's doing!"

"Why" said Twilight "I don't think we can ask Prince Vigg to keep an eye on you. First, it is not proper work for him, second, he looks like he is fond of derring do and like he could forget important things if they are not exciting enough. Especially if you are to have a sleepover - "

"It's not a sleepover! Fillies have sleepovers! We're supposed to go camping! It's a manly thing!" said Spike angrily. "And you wouldn't believe Vigg is not adult if you spent some time with him!" It then struck him that this was not the best thing to say to keep Vigg's weird wishes from coming true, and that he was supposedly angry at Vigg and shouldn't be defending him.

"I mean, he can be pretty childish, sometimes, yeah, of course" Spike hastily added.

"Besides, I am sure you would like her!" said Twilight, not being that sure herself. "She has great... imagination. And she is cute!" she added lamely. Spike groaned, then perked up.

"Did you say... cute?" he asked in a way that made Twilight look strangely at him.

_Oh dear, has he been away from his crush too long or what? I didn't think he was about to reach puberty in a decade at least..._

"Yes... for a reindeer, I mean" Twilight said.

"And how old was she?" asked Spike.

"Seventeen" said Twilight. Spike suddenly smiled in a somewhat unnerving way.

"And she is cute. Y'know, if there was a... reindeer buck who liked... older does... do you think he could fall in love with her?" Spike asked. Twilight was a bit confused.

"Possibly. Probably. Sure!" she said, glad that Spike wasn't angry with her and waking her guilt for abandoning him like this. Spike grinned so widely he had to turn away and rub his paws together.

"But that's excellent... Sorry for being angry about it, Twilight!" he said. "I think this will work very well. Vigg won't have any trouble with this, I'm sure!"

* * *

><p><em>The next day, however...<em>

"I can't believe she wants you to have a freezing babysitter!" whined Vigg. "I mean, I am there, and I know how to do this!" Spike nodded solemnly.

"I agree, but I am afraid Twilight thinks of you as a kid, and she really prefers mature, adult... people" he said. Vigg bit in a hoof angrily.

"Always! They always pull that, you are just a kid!" the reindeer said with some despair. "And then she sends another kid with you... and a vaja!"

"Well, sure, but she is an older kid. Mind you, she is seventeen! And besides, does mature faster than bucks... I am sure she will be very grown-up!" he said and tried to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at Vigg, who was too busy eating his own hoof to notice.

"And further, she barely knows you, and Twilight hangs around with royalty all the time, so she is unlikely to be impressed with someone just because they are a Prince – no offense, buddy!" Spike continued. "So you have no chance, really" he finished.

Vigg was quiet and looked out the balcony they were standing. Then he smiled at Spike.

"You're right – I have no chance!" Spike nodded. "As your... caretaker" he continued, and unfortunately looked away at the marvelous view from the balcony, missing Spike's shaking his head. "And I must of course show that I am dependable before she trusts me. I should have understood that – damn, by not understanding it, I directly showed I was just a little kid." He slammed his hoof down the balcony parapet. "Let her send that priestess – I'll show my best side! I'll get on her good graces yet!" He looked at Spike, and then away. "As your older, responsible friend, of course, I mean..." he said sheepishly.


	11. Chapter 11

At the old temple, Luna and Eira were making plans – or, more accurately, preparing for making plans. Luna listened patiently to Eira until the old priestess hit her deity's anecdote button, in which case Eira would listen and, with little success, try to write down what Luna said. The reindeer kept cursing her muzzlewriting; right now, the Revelations of the Moon Princess (the back of her wall almanack) were rather more filled with "I SAY TO THEE STFGLB AND THEN IT HAPPENED THAT PLRT PLRT BLOB SPLOTCH" than proper sacred writings should.

The talks were amiably practical, though. Eira had always suspected that Luna didn't hear prayer or anything like that, and knowing it was actually the case was wonderfully refreshing. Even better; she had gotten the proper address to send any letters instead.

The talks sooner or later came back to her old temple and its fate.

"It is the biggest in Potsula" Eira said proudly. "But that is merely because it is in the capital" she added more sadly. "Long ago, kings and their jarls donated their silver to us. See, reindeer could never think Skinfaxi would endorse war, except against the forces of Winter, so they made you its patron. Then they stopped their warfare, and the only ones in the city who turned to Night was the ones without anything to give. So the temple got like it is today. I am sure the grazers venerate you for the even older reasons, but they don't worship here, but at various sites where they live" she said.

"I assume those who 'turned to Night' are the dwellers of the slum around us, who have to be out at night" Luna said uncomfortably. "But what about the grazers; why would they even care for me?"

Eira smiled.

"My Goddess, you have never been small and mortal and lived on the ground. When night comes to this place – and it lasts long – you cannot fear it, you have to come to terms with it, live with it, especially in those places where the day never comes in winter. Furthermore, the moon makes everything better in winter – it is the only light, even. Your stars and your northern lights – who I have always heard is your jewels and your shawl, even if I understand it is not to be taken literally – also make the night brighter" she explained. "You have to take the bad with the good, and the good with the bad. Summer, when your sister is hottest, also brings the bugs that can eat a fawn alive and plagues, along with all the food for a year. Winter, which we fight each year as a war – you and I know, it comes from the same forces who created us reindeer. You cannot deny one part and take another. Whenever you do something, it has a side effect. That makes you careful, but you cannot carry on and do nothing. You have to accept it all" she said in a long harangue that was meant for fawns, not for the one supposedly teaching it.

"I am glad you take it that way" said Luna. "Now, how do you go about to get more of the city-dwellers to think so?"

"Once this place had other things to attract them – great mages, relics of old. But I can hardly do any magic, and my visions are getting so lousy I have to watch the news and guess. And as for relics..." Eira shrugged. "Well, there are Wiglek the Wicked's antlers, but they are more Artifacts of Doom than relics. And manure ones at that!"

"Wiglek the Wicked?" Luna said. "I think I know who he was... it is an old name..."

"He was a selfish, dishonest sorcerer who lived long ago" said Eira. "He wasn't very good at it, except he made pacts and deals with various spirits, demons and gods to gain knowledge or services."

Luna looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, now I know. I was one of those. He was a sneaky little snit, if I remembered him correctly" she said. "One of those he made a pact with" she clarified when Eira looked mystified. "Why do you keep his antlers?"

"Well, as so many others, he gave his last shed antlers to Your temple before he died – or rather, before he and his son went on a journey they reckoned they'd never come back from, and they didn't, so I guess it was a good choice. We had them here for years, but long ago some King came and took Wiglek's son Sampo's antlers away to place at some national monument – that burned down over a century ago. The then head priestess placed Wiglek's antlers in a box that is still around somewhere, instead of in that old heap in the basement. I think it's the only magical thing we have left, but they don't do much" Eira said.

"What of the antlers in general" said Luna. "You think I could do what I wanted with them?" She indicated the huge heap outside.

"They were a sacrifice to you, Oh My Goddess. I guess you can do whatever you want" Eira said and sighed. "Saga once said they should have been placed on stakes with the former owner's name or something, so deer could come and pay respects. It's probably too late for that... and besides, I guess the dear fawn only hoped for a field of death, with rune-carved stakes topped by antlers."

Luna smiled enigmatically.

"I think I have an idea, but it will need some deliberation. But that is probably only because I remember Wiglek, so he and his antlers have done some good in any case" she said.

Eira nodded.

* * *

><p>At Luna's suite in the palace Twilight had summoned Saga, who had been triumphant in coming there but now was a little bit awkward when she finally was to start working with Twilight. Twilight wasn't any less nervous, but had cleared a table and brought out some books and training materials.<p>

"So..." she said.

"So..." said Saga. They both looked at each other. Silence reigned.

"Oh, let's start with something easy" said Twilight. "This quill... try to levitate it for me. Just lift it off the table." Saga looked unhappy, then she raised up on her hind legs, placed her front hoofs on the table and stared intensely at the quill, getting more and more cross-eyed. The quill didn't move. Then the quill didn't move. Then the quill was immobile.

And then it burst into flame.

"Sorry..." said Saga meekly, blushing. "I – I don't know that spell. But I thought if I just..."

Twilight put out the burning quill.

"Levitation is not a spell, it is merely the direct application of a unicorn's magical talent, and... Celestia's socks, you are not a unicorn!" It was Twilight's turn to blush.

Saga shook her head.

"Unicorn magic – unicorn magic is of two kinds" Twilight started to lecture as she got up and paced. "First, there is application of pure telekinesis, though not all unicorns are equally talented at it. All unicorns are born with it. Second, there are actual spells, using analytical thought patterns to change reality using the same basic talent – but they must be learned by rote, and that is very hard." Twilight had stopped by Saga, who looked a little bewildered.

"Uhm, should I like write this down, will there be a test later or...?" she said, but Twilight shook her head and started to pace again.

"However, each unicorn, like every other pony and some other equine beings, has cutie mark which shows their talent, their destiny. If the action tried is encompassed by the meaning of their cutie mark, a unicorn's telekinesis is both stronger and more precise. Likewise, spells are far easier to both learn and use" she said.

"I sort of... knew this already!" Saga protested. Twilight shook her head again.

"Sometimes it is important to summarize what you already know, to understand something else. Now... can you describe what you know about reindeer magic in a similar manner, Saga? So that I don't make anymore... silly mistakes" Twilight said.

Saga cleared her throat.

"Reindeer magic... it has the spells, see, just like you said with unicorns. But we don't have any cutie marks, so it is like all spells are equally hard..." she began. "And we can't... levitate things."

"So there is no common reindeer magic?" Twilight asked.

"There is, but it is... harder to describe. We... see things. All reindeer see things. Sometimes." Saga said.

"See what?" Twilight asked.

"Well... things that are hidden, or invisible, or what is it called, ethereal. Y'know, like magic and spirits and stuff" Saga said, waving her hoof for vague emphasis. "Now most grazers... it is mostly that they see beneath the snow. Not like when you make an X-ray of a broken leg, but I mean they see where the snow wouldn't hold their weight. Or cause an avalanche. Or, or, when there's lot of lichen to eat... 'coz you scratch it up when you graze in winter, see?" she explained to a somewhat perplexed Twilight. "But you could also see a place where there's a spirit, or if someone cast a spell on the lake, and so on..."

"Is this... on... all the time? Like when you have earphones and hear music that's only there for you?" Twilight asked.

"No, not really... it's not like you see through the snow with some supervision all the time – bzzz, bzzzz, bzzzzzt!" Saga said as she showed her eyes shooting rays with her hooves. "It's more like sometimes when you need it, but not always, you can see it."

"That was grazers... are you a grazer, Saga?" said Twilight. Saga shook her head and actually looked a little ashamed, and Twilight made a mental note to ask about it later.

"No... my parents were stupid city reindeer..." she said sadly.

"What do they see?" asked Twilight. Saga sighed.

"Not much, I think. Like, the best woodworkers, I know they can see the wood and know where to cut. I mean really see it. And the traders, they can see, say, if something is bad. Or if someone selling to them is lying..." said Saga and then perked up. "Oh! And they say great warriors can see a bite or buck before it happens, and where an enemy is weak! And some reindeer see special things, like they say Princess Ljufa can see if you are a good or bad person, or Gramma who can see things happen far away..."

"It's like a cutiemark!" said Twilight. "It adjusts... to what you are looking for with your normal senses in your everyday life!"

"Except I think only really, uh, sighty reindeer get that. That's how you learn spells too; if you're sighty enough you can if you work hard" said Saga. "I'm pretty sighty, but I don't see anything important... and Gramma taught me three small spells..."

"What do you see, then?" asked Twilight gently. Saga looked at the wall.

"Things that could be" she mumbled.

"You mean, like the future?" Twilight said skeptically. Saga shook her head.

"No, things that could be but aren't – that could happen but hasn't yet, or never will happen but could, or never happened but could have happen" she said. "It's – it's like daydreaming, only more magical. And more stupid. It was fun when I was a fawn but it's not like you can use it when you are supposed to be a wise priestess, like Gramma's farsight."

"I don't think it is stupid" said Twilight gently. "What spells can you do, then?"

"Well, I can make a small fire – you saw that, it came like on accident when I should lift the quill" Saga began. "And I can chase away bugs and make them go somewhere else. That's supposed to be a curse from Hrimf... – from Luna, you know, but don't tell her that. And then..." she looked at Twilight with a bit of pride and bit of fear.

"Then what?" said Twilight, duly fascinated.

"I can, uh, talk to the shadows of dead reindeer" said Saga and looked closely at Twilight for signs of disapproval. She found some pretty quickly. "Well Gramma said you should be really careful in using it because you should be careful with all magic, and because it is not proper to bother dead deer who have worked all life and now deserve a bit peace and quiet in the Summer Lands" Saga hastily added. "And it's not I have used it much so I'm not very good at it!"

Twilight nodded.

"Unicorn magic cannot pierce the veil to the Summer Lands, so forbidding neighcromancy have always seem weird to me" Twilight explained. "It's like having a law against setting fire to water. But I must admit I find the very idea spooky."

"You can pour oil on it" Saga said.

"What?" said Twilight.

"If you pour oil on water you can set fire to it" Saga explained. "And then you could set fire to boats and ducks and swimmers, so you probably should have a law against setting fire to water!"

Twilight chose to change the subject.

"Thanks for all this useful information!" she said. "Now, I was going to use some spells on the walls of this room, to investigate the runes in it. They are perceptive spells, so I imagine they should be easy for reindeer to use. So, we will try to cast them together and see what happens, OK?" Saga nodded. Then, looking at the wall, she pointed to one glyph on it.

"I think I know what that one does. Can we start with that, so I can do something easy first?" she asked.

"Sure" said Twilight "That sounds great. So, what kind of magic is it then?"

"It's an eye-rune, for looking through" Saga said. "There is one in the temple but it is old and all wonky and stuff"

"Eye-rune?" said Twilight taking notes.

"Yeah, you can look in one and see what is happening near another one. Like, you know, when you have a peephole in the door?" Saga explained.

Twilight was very still for a while.

"Saga, do you think you can figure out in which direction that eye-rune goes?" she said, rather seriously.

"Direction?" said the doe.

"I mean, is it for looking into so you see another place, or is if for looking out from when you are looking into another place" Twilight said. Comprehension lit upon Saga's face.

"It's a spy-hole!" she said and started looking around the room. "The one in the temple just let you watch the front door from the altar... There's another one – and a third..."

"I am sure there is one in my room as well" Twilight said grimly. "Somepony can see – can they hear?" she looked at Saga who nodded.

"Somepony can see and hear everything that happens in here" she said gravely. "It could be... these runes are old... they could be in any number of rooms. I hope they have as many rooms spied upon as possible!"

"Why is that?" said Saga.

"Because the more things a peeper has to watch, the greater chance they miss something" said Twilight, watching the ceiling.

"Are you sure some runecarver wasn't a big old pervert?" Saga said. Twilight laughed.

"Then I would want to stop this even more... Hm. Change of plans. You will help me with the wall as I said, but first I will teach you a spell that I never thought would be useful again. I am sorry you will learn something you only will use once a decade..." Twilight said and smiled towards the doe.

"What... spell is that?" said Saga.

"It is very odd. It is called Cheater's Conundrum" Twilight said. "It makes anyone trying to eavesdrop on you or the like having a really hard focusing on you, and no one accidentally overhears you. I and another student made it back in school to stop other snooping on us when we had to take tests. You will help me put a really heavy version on this room and the nearby one."

Saga nodded.

"So it doesn't make you invisible?" she said. Twilight nodded.

"Given the magic of all reindeer, trying to be actually invisible would probably only attract attention. I think this thing, that works in a roundabout way, will make it harder if someone is sitting there at another eye-rune spying at us" she said. "Now let's get to work!"


	12. Chapter 12

The expedition had gathered where the city ended and the path started. Two reindeer, one dragon and one boat-like sleigh ("_Ackja_" had Vigg reinforced - "It's a vehicle, like a chariot, not a toy like a sled, OK?") were ready to leave. One alicorn, one unicorn and a gaggle of reindeer (sub-description: one priest of a goddess of night, three guards dragged up too early for their own tastes, two court servants and an unexpected grazer jarl) were ready to say goodbye. In theory, in any way. Twilight had suddenly become a little too close to the description Spike had recently given her, and Spike was rather embarrassed.

"And you have enough food? And clothes? Cold can be dangerous to little dragons, you know?" she said anxiously.

"Yes I do!" said Spike. "We went through this in the evening, Twilight!"

"Don't worry, Lady Sparkle!" said Vigg. "I have made a checklist - I know everything is packed in order."

"He has a checklist?" Spike moaned. "Not good!"

"He has a checklist? What a dork!" Saga snickered, but under her breath. Vigg was a prince after all, and while languishing in a dungeon was among the things Saga considered awesome and planned doing before she turned twenty, she'd rather do it for a better reason than taunting him childishly.

"He has a checklist!" said Twilight to Spike. "How thoughtful! You surprise me, Your Highness!" she said to Vigg, smiling. Vigg resisted bouncing.

"Of course! One can never be too sure!" he said.

"Does that mean we can leave now?" said Spike, looking mournful.

"Young Spike is right, Lady Sparkle" said Luna. "The youngsters had better be on their way, and we have things to do ourselves."

Everyone but Twilight nodded quickly, though for the the guards "things to do" was "go back to the barracks and our warm beds". Eventually she nodded as well.

"Alright Spike, I suppose I am being silly! Have fun, be careful and obey miss Saga - and His Highness!" Twilight said as she raised her head and smiled at the Prince at the same time as she hugged Spike, who promised he would indeed do all that. Saga smiled nervously and tried to look serious.

Vigg was as paralyzed and didn't really react when the courtiers bowed, but when Jarl Vidar butted him in the side with his antlers he woke up.

"Yes I will – oh wow, sorry Uncle Vidar! Didn't... didn't see you there!" he said. The old sarv chuckled.

"Now, stay alert, and don't let your man parts do all the thinking, eh? Especially for such a lady!" he said and butted the Prince some more.

"What – whatever are you talking about?" he tried to excuse himself.

"Oh, it is clear to see! But be careful! Those witches can be death to a buck!" said the older sarv.

Vigg was going to protest when he realized Jarl Vidar was pointing to Saga with his antlers, not Twilight. He mumbled something about remembering his duty, then hitched himself to the ackja.

Eira gave Saga an grandmotherly hug – that is she didn't rise very high on her hind legs for fear of falling over. She tugged at Saga's jacket with her teeth and admonished her to be careful with it, since it was the only really wilderness-proof jacket they both had, and it was technically Eira's and a little too small.

"It really shows your flanks quite well" the old vaja added. "Good for attracting the bucks!"

"Gramma!" said Saga who had her standards, including that your grandmother should not talk about your sexual assets.

"Which is why you should keep an eye on that Prince fellow! If he tries anything, curse him!" Eira whispered in her ear, looking fierce.

"Gramma.. how can you say something like that?" Saga said exasperated. "How? You taught me one curse and it requires vermin, where am I to get that this time of year?" Saga growled.

"What, don't you have any fleas? Good grief, no fleas, is your blood healthy?" said Eira worriedly.

"Gramma, please!" Saga detached herself and hitched herself to the ackja as well, with somewhat less expertise than Vigg.

_I know his father was a grazer, and he's some kind of health fanatic. I can't let him push me around. Can't be a helpless city doe._ Saga tried to relax and work slowly as she slipped into the gear, thinking of it as spell-casting It didn't help much, but she did get into place.

"Come on deer, let's get moving!" Vigg shouted. Spike tried to jump up on the ackja, but was stopped by Saga.

"Oh no, only little kids, old ladies and the sick rides on it!" she admonished him. "That's why it's covered, it's for our stuff!"

"We're not going that fast, Spike" said Vigg. "Let's go!" The two of them started pulling the sleigh away.

"See you tomorrow evening!" said Spike and made a little rush so he could be walking in front of them.

There was generic waving and well-wishes. One courtier tooted in a horn.

"If there is any trouble, send a message!" said Twilight.

"I will!" said both Spike and Saga in a chorus, then looked at each other, stopping the sleigh, prompting Vigg to growl at them, before they shifted their gazes and Saga started walking again.

_Now how to do it?_ Spike thought to himself. _Saga is behind Vigg... who is it that is supposed to like to look at flanks? Is it males or females?_ He wished he had reached puberty before he was called on being a matchmaker.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness?" said Twilight Sparkle as they were walking back to the castle, right behind the gossiping courtiers and yawning guards ("Can't the Squirt start going out dancing instead, like normal teenagers?" one of them moaned. "Maybe then we can start to get up at a sensible hour?").<p>

"Yes, lady Sparkle?" said Luna, looking more at the beginning forest around them, as if she was looking for something.

"Exactly what is it we have to do? Because I have an idea what I'd like to do, but I don't know what you will do and need me for – what I have to do" she tried to explain. Luna smiled.

"You don't have to do anything, lady Sparkle" said the Princess. "I won't need your assistance today, other than the actual hoofmaidenly duties you have already performed" she continued as she shook her shining hair.

"So, what are you doing?" said Twilight.

"Her Highness is having a meeting to be briefed on the situation in the negotiations" said Lord Eminence.

Twilight dived under Luna and almost tripped her.

"Where did you come from!" she shouted. Luna straightened herself and frowned.

"A reasonable question, Lord Eminence" she said sternly. "Explain yourself."

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness – I didn't mean to startle your... hoofmaiden" he said and looked at Twilight with something that could be taken for sympathy in bad lighting. "I just had to reach you before you reached your meeting, and I hadn't the possibility to talk to you before you left the castle this morning."

"And why is that, Lord Eminence?"Luna said.

"Because there are things you won't know unless you listen to me, I would be shouted down if I was at the meeting, and you absolutely need to know this before the others present their excuses" he said and looked rather sad. "Will you hear me out?" Luna sighed.

"I guess I will. But make it quick" she said.

"The people of Tarandroland is not your enemy. There is the usual grumbling based on jealousy, and some superstitious nonsense regarding the sun, but nothing serious. Their betters follow suit. The nobledeer of Tarandroland bear no ill will against Equestria or against Your Highnesses" he said. "I have talked to important deer and this seems clear."

"Then why is there even a conflict?" said Luna.

"King Ukko" said Lord Eminence. "The King has always had strange, reactionary ideas that originally appealed to the populace, but nowadays don't. That, and the reindeer race's natural disposition for depression and drunkenness, have rendered him a wreck of a buck and his administration wholly inefficient. He is the only hindrance to reach an accord."

Luna looked out into the forest again and sighed.

"Your Highness should know that this situation originated long before your... intermezzo at the banquet. The whole mess is old" Lord Eminence said, again with something remotely similar to sympathy, in the way seals and hedgehogs are both mammals. "When the King realized that other reindeer didn't want his 'old ways' back, they just wanted more folk music festivals and restrictions on Nightmare Night-themed merchandise in schools, he became like this" he added and smiled smugly.

"Why Nightmare Night?" said Luna confused.

Twilight cleared her throat.

"It is not a traditional Tarandroland holiday, Your Highness, not even among the Russ. It was imported from Equestria by merchants less than a decade ago" she explained.

"Your Highness, Ukko wasn't born a royal. He wasn't the heir named by the last king" Lord Eminence said. "He was chosen as the king when no one wanted the heir on the throne. Such strangeness is common in reindeer politics, who lack a stable succession."

"So you say everything would be solved, were he but gone, Mylord?" said Luna.

"Yes – that's the gist of it. The big problem is we can't give any big appeasement or aid to the reindeer, because it sets the precedent of 'attack Equestria, get foreign aid from them'. But they wouldn't ask for much. Maybe some changes in tolls regarding timber vs worked wooden goods, or some other such nonsense" he said. "Such compensation removes any loss of face for basically obeying Equestrian orders, it doesn't seem as we can order them around as if they were a mere colony. For King Ukko, your crown wouldn't be enough compensation, Your Highness. That's the whole problem."

"But King Ukko won't just up and disappear!" said Twilight with frustration. "Unless cirrhosis of the liver works much faster in reindeer than in ponies!"

"Yes, I realize this is all hypothetical" said Lord Eminence and smiled. "The point here, which I will emphasize, and my colleagues at that meeting won't, is where the problem _isn't_ – not with the admittedly less than dependable nature of cervines, nor with any actual conspiracy with the pirates, nor with Equestria having 'gone soft' since the Dismantling of the Empire. Don't let them lead the debates on wild goose chases because of their pet theories! That is all I ask for!"

Luna took a long look at him.

"Instead I should listen to your pet theories, Lord Eminence?" she said.

He smiled broadly and smugly.

"Of course! My theories are correct, because they are based on empirical research, not idle speculations" he said.

"Keep talking like that and I'll have you married off to my hoofmaiden!" said Luna. Both Lord Eminence and Twilight looked slightly squicked at the idea. "It was his choice of words, Lady Sparkle" Luna finally had to say. "I must go now; I have gathered my entourage" she added and took flight, flapping her big wings. To Twilight's great satisfaction Lord Eminence was genuinely surprised while Twilight knew where to look.

A huge swarm of birds rose from the forest – owls, crows, ravens and some small brown magpie-like things Twilight didn't recognize. The swarm followed Luna as she flew towards the palace. Lord Eminence remained shocked just a moment, then he started to gallop in a similar direction.

"Farewell, Lady Sparkle!" he shouted as his red cape behind him.

Twilight looked after them both, shook her head and sighed.

* * *

><p>"I never figured folks like him ran" said a voice behind her. Twilight sighed again. "I thought they only trotted slowly, all lord-like."<p>

"Jarl Vidar" she said without turning around. "You have been here all the time, I assume?"

The sarv stepped up aside her and nodded.

"That thing you have on your butt... what does his mean?" he said and pointed in the general direction of Lord Eminence's red cape.

"I haven't the faintest" said Twilight Sparkle. "I haven't asked him about his cutiemark and it isn't an obvious one. You heard all we said?" she asked. He nodded again.

"Much as I wish, being the father of eight, I cannot shut my ears" he said. "But it is none of my business and I agree with most of it, except for certain slurs against deerkind."

Twilight cringed.

"I should apologize for..." she began.

"Don't. I don't apologize for the things said by Ukko" he snapped. "He is a damned fool, he is. And so are many other reindeer who should know better. And I know him at least a little."

Twilight turned to him.

"You do, don't you? Let me guess: when Prince Vigg calls you 'Uncle', it is just not an honorific for an older friend of the family" she said. He nodded.

"I am the younger brother of Vigg's father, Peivas. He was Jarl before me; I gained the title when he married a Princess and became royalty, and obviously couldn't lead a herd anymore" the reindeer explained. "The first months after they had married, he and Ljufa spent hiding in my hut."

"Why?" Twilight asked. Vidar laughed.

"Because they didn't ask no frozen permission of Ukko, of course! She ran away from home and married him! Publicly, Ukko raved and ranted; privately, he apparently became Peivas greatest idol" he said. His eyes darkened. "Before he became a pathetic drunk, Ukko had the good characteristic, for a king, of being very commanding and forceful, but instantly respecting anyone who gainsaid him." Then he smiled again. "That is why he named Vigg his heir. The fawn always said what he thought about his grandfather, and was never afraid of him. You have seen how he bullies his housebucks, his sworn warriors, and these are deer who could face a nidhogg and stand fast" he continued.

"How did Peivas die?" Twilight asked. Vidar looked up. "It is rather obvious he isn't around, and he didn't sound like someone who would abandon his wife and children" she explained.

"He was fighting Winter. It wasn't a monster; he and his deer simply froze to death in a blizzard. They were found when spring came, and the Winter was over" Vidar said.

"I am sorry, Jarl Vidar" said Twilight, but he merely shook his head.

"It was many years since my big brother died, Lady Sparkle, and he died doing something necessary. You ponies – always so sentimental" he said.

"I wanted to talk to you... about something important" Vidar said.

"Talk on, but do it as we walk towards the Palace" said Twilight.

"As you wish" he said as they started to trot there.

"I have got the impression that you are a powerful sorceress" he began and Twilight nodded.

"I know. I was there when they told you" she said. He stopped, then he laughed.

"Oh, you speak Poatsi! Of course!" he said as he continued to walk.

"Only because of my diabolical cunning and evil witchcraft, I assure you" Twilight said deadpan. "Horrible orgies with the servants might have been involved."

"I don't care" said Vidar. "If Äitsi himself – ptui! - had came here and offered me a hoof, I would have took it!" They trotted in silence for a while, as Vidar built up for what words he was going to say and Twilight pondered his already said words. Twilight was thankful for that silence apparently wasn't automatically awkward for reindeer.

"We are dying. We are losing. Last year was horrible, and the offensive that doesn't begin until February is already here. The war – I know you ponies find the word strange in the context, but it fits – has began a season in advance. Winter has never been this strong, and we don't know what to do any longer" he said.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" said Twilight.

"Whatever you can" he said. "Whatever you can."

"I cannot do anything without knowledge" said Twilight. "Tell me all about the Winter, Jarl Vidar."


	13. Chapter 13

The first, and as it seemed, the longest part of the trot was one long, slow, murderous slope. Spike grew tired fast. He didn't have a burden, but he had shorter legs and less stamina. Than Vigg, at least.

Saga soon sweated so much her jacket was drenched. She panted hard and breathed heavily, and not in the way considered good by writers of saucy fiction. She strained against the weight of the sleigh, and after a while her hooves started to slip on the snow. It was questionable whether the fact that the path had been used made walking easier - it was easier to step on flat ground than in deep snow, but the trod path was also much more slippy.

Vigg certainly noticed a few tugs in the harness but didn't say anything until Saga actually slipped, fell and almost made him fall as well.

"Hey!" he shouted angrily. "Watch your step!"

Saga wheezed as she tried to get up.

"Well sorry for falling!" she snapped back. "We can't all be as perfect as you, Your Highness!" She struggled to get up and gasped for air.

Vigg turned his head towards her and was going to make an angry comment of his own, but somehow stopped and stared at her as she struggled. Then he turned to Spike.

"Spike! Block the ackja so it doesn't decide to go back to Sarvvik without us" he said. Spike started to comply, a little anxious whether he did it right.

"What are you doing?" asked Saga angrily.

"Getting out of the harness so I can help you" he said, about to do just that.

"I don't need help, I am fine" she said. He remained half-strapped in as she struggled.

"You know, I think..." he started to say but her glare shut him up. He looked at Spike. Spike slowly nodded.

"Saga?" he asked.

"Yes?" she snapped, now half-upright.

"Can we make a break now?"

"I don't need a break" she murmured.

"But I do!" said Spike, happy it was in no way a lie. "My feet are tired and there is snow in my boots and I am hungry!"

"Oh" said Saga. "Sorry!" she added sheepishly. She wriggled out of the harness, then she and Vigg stepped over to Spike and they turned the sleigh so it would stay.

* * *

><p>As Saga trampled up a place to lie on the snow - Spike the weak Southron had brought a blanket, but even city deer like Saga lay on the ground on a picnic - Vigg dug out a packet of sandwiches and a thermos from the ackja, tugging the cover open with his teeth.<p>

"So many huge boulders spread in the middle of the forest" said Spike and gestured with his paw.

"They say they were thrown by stalus" said Saga. "At Sarvvik, I mean."

"Stalu?" said Spike. "I have heard that..."

"Probably in your comic" said Vigg and poured coffee for himself and Saga and cocoa for Spike. "A stalu is an troll. Or a giant, in this case. Because real stalus couldn't throw rocks like that, they're much smaller."

"Oh yeah" said Spike "Stallo the Frost Giant! He's in Sampo's origin story, Wolker the Wizard sends him to attack Canterlot!"

"What are you talking about?" said Saga. "And where do the rocks come from, then?"

"Sampo is a comic about a reindeer hero" said Spike.

"Well, the ice elementals of Joukulvakt, erh, poop out rocks after they have eaten the landscape, and there must have been lots of them down here in ancient times. I mean, all the rocks have moss on them, and that takes centuries to grow..." said Vigg.

"Comics!" said Saga a bit dismissively. "And you don't know how big stalu used to be. Maybe all the really big ones got killed!"

"Not as big as in fairy tales anyway" protested Vigg. "Or comic books. The one Spike talks about is as big as a skyscraper."

"Why not?" asked Spike and Saga in chorus.

"My ancestors fought stalus. They would have been paste had they been literal giants, and they were big boasters so they would have not hesitated to say they had fought something as big as a skyscraper who threw boulders as pebbles. They are just big hulking savages" said Vigg.

"Who eat reindeer!" added Saga. "Like this! Omnomnomnom!" and she masticated on her sandwich. The others shook their heads.

Saga giggled, then she cleaned her muzzle and started digging in her jacket's pockets. Just as she found what she was looking for, she swore to herself, stopped and sighed.

"...what?" asked Spike.

"Oh nothing" she said with some irritation. Spike looked at her quizzically, Vigg followed suit. She sighed.

"I was gonna light a cigarette, but realized it was stupid" she said.

"That's a very weird time to quit smoking" said Vigg.

"Well, you can if you want" said Spike. "I mean, I think it's kinda icky, but dragons are immune to tobacco anyway."

Saga laughed.

"I should have said it was because of that, shouldn't I?" she said and laughed again. "But I am being selfish. A cig would be nice, but I am panting badly enough as it is, and I know it gets worse after a smoke" she explained.

She then took a second cup of coffee as "replacement poison" as she called it, while the others finished their food.

As they strapped themselves into the sleigh's harness, Vigg leaned a little closer to Saga.

"Please, miss Saga... tell me when you get tired. It does not make it easier for us others if you keep trotting until you fall over" he said.

Saga glared at him.

"You don't think I can make this journey, is it?" she said.

Vigg sighed.

"No, but I can't see you when I take the lead, so I won't notice when it gets hard for you, and you are a heavy smoker who doesn't spend most of their free time on the track or the slope, so it's no shame if you don't have my stamina and have to stop earlier" he said.

Saga muttered a bit and fumed.

"Look, you can't impress me this way, and you don't need to impress Spike, since you already know more than the dragonling" he said.

Saga muttered again.

"What did you say?" said Vigg.

Saga sighed.

"I said I'm not trying to impress you. Or Spike – although I already like the little guy" she said and smiled. "I guess I am trying to impress myself."

"What... how?" Vigg said, confused.

"I was always ashamed to be a city deer, OK?" she said. "Look, Your Highness, I'll tell you when my lungs give out, OK?"

Vigg nodded.

"OK" he said.

"Are we leaving soon or what?" shouted Spike from up ahead. "It looks like we're almost up there!"

"Don't be too sure, Spike!" Vigg shouted. "Distances can play trick on your eyes up here!"

"We do have mountains in Equestria!" Spike shouted down to him.

"Let's get going!" Vigg told Saga.

* * *

><p><em>Up a mountain.<em>

_Down a mountain, a-half-a-way._

_Sharp turning south,_

_In between hills._

_In through a forest,_

_across a lake.._

"It's the forest part that troubles me" said Vigg.

"This looks like a forest to me" said Spike.

"Yeah, but there is no way this forest stretches down to a lake. Just look at how the trees grow!" Vigg said with irritation. "Not to mention how the ground slopes!"

"It's the snowing part that troubles _me_" said Saga. "As in, there is more and more of it."

"That should be no trouble" mumbled Vigg. "We should be by the hut before it becomes too much. It can't be far..."

"Twilight and I did check the weather report at the palace, and it said it would be clear" said Spike. "She said she was jealous that I would see the northern lights."

"Spike, you know the weather report fails sometimes, right?" said Vigg with some irritation. "This is nothing strange!"

Spike frowned.

"Calm down, Your Highness" said Saga. "He's Equestrian, they magick up their weather by pegasus!"

"Yeah" said Spike "if the weather report is wrong it's because Rainbow Dash overslept or something..."

"Who?" said Saga and Vigg.

"Just a friend of Twilight's that's a weathermare" said Spike and pulled his jacket closer. "And an Element of Harmony."

"Is she the girl who flies faster than light and rides a grand air elemental?" asked Saga with some interest.

"Not really, but yeah, that's her" said Spike. _And she must never know what reindeer think of her, or we will never hear the end of it._

"She's just a weathermare?" said Saga. "Isn't that a job like road sweeper or something?"

"Well, the current Elements of Harmony are a village librarian, a weathermare, a veterinarian, a farmer, a seamstress and a Pinkie Pie" said Spike. "It's not like it's really that glamorous a gig. Mostly."

"Pinkiepie?" said Saga, puzzled. "What's a pinkiepie?"

"Lots of ponies would like an answer, but Twilight has said it falls under Things Ponies Were Not Meant To Know. If you want something more thinkable, she seems to be a baker's apprentice" said Spike nonchalantly.

"I think it is this way" said Vigg. "This must be the way to the lake, we have been walking to far in the other direction" he explained as he pointed in a direction 90 degrees from the one they were going.

"Well, you're the expert" said Saga and looked at the sky worriedly. Was worried her was that she couldn't see it at all, the snowfall had started to be that heavy.

* * *

><p>Spike was reminded of a painting he had seen once when he was little. Twilight's parents had taken them to a museum, and Spike had been riding on the shoulders of Twilight's father. The painting had been of some ponies in a snowstorm. It had been very well made, and Spike had tried to figure out if it was really a TV screen, since the snowflakes seemed to move of their own accord. Twilight had stopped him.<p>

"About this painting" said Twilight's father, "there is a story. You see how real it looks?"

Both little Twilight and even smaller Spike had nodded.

"Well, the painter who made it said it wasn't. She said she had been in real snowstorms like this, and if you stand as close as the viewer – that's us – do to those ponies, you will not see them. Because there is that snow. But she painted them like this anyway so you should see what happens" he explained.

Spike had then bopped the painting with his little paw anyway, and got a scolding. Perhaps that was why he remembered the painting.

Right now reality was unrealistic, because it hadn't quite reached the stage where you couldn't see the guy in front you. It probably would, however.

* * *

><p>"Vigg!" Saga shouted. "Your Highness!"<p>

Vigg plowed on.

"Vigg!" shouted Spike who trod besides the ackja now, being too slow to run up front any longer.

Vigg finally turned his head.

"Yes?" he shouted.

"Vigg, we have to stop!" shouted Saga.

Vigg shook his head, but it wasn't visible in the snowstorm, so he shouted again.

"No! We have to carry on! We have to reach the hut!"

"Vigg, we have to stop and make camp!" shouted Saga. "We can't carry on like this!"

"I know where we are!" he answered. "Look, I know orientation and you don't, sorry, OK?"

"I am lost so often I know when I'm lost! Besides, this is what you do in a snowstorm! You take cover!" Saga shouted back.

"We need to get to the hut!" Vigg shouted back.

"I'm cold! And tired!" shouted Spike.

"You have to stay cold and tired until we get to the hut!" shouted Vigg angrily.

"But we have stuff to make camp in a snowstorm!" said Spike. "You told me so when we packed!"

"The kid is right, Your Highness!" said an exasperated Saga. "Make a bivouac now is less dangerous than walking aimlessly in the storm! It's not dangerous at all, in fact! And you all but ordered me to say when I needed to stop! If we go on now, we _die_, so we really need to stop!" She was now quite hoarse, her voice tarred enough to crack easily.

"Look, we have to go to the hut AND THAT IS FINAL!" Vigg shouted.

Spike was shocked. Saga just looked at him, frowned and sighed.

"Fine. We will follow you and die gloriously for the honor of the great Snow Prince, Vigg the Ice-breaker! When Spring comes, we will be wondrous ice sculptures!" she shouted back. "Citizens of the great Snow Prince – strike a pose!"

And she reared up and, through a wonderful feat of balance, kept standing in a "woe is me!" pose, her left front hoof against her forehead.

Spike and Vigg stared. Then Spike leaned over dramatically and covered his face with his pawns, his visage contorted into horror. And stood still as the snow howled around them.

Vigg continued to stare at his companions, full of anger, breathing heavily, and felt it pump out of him until he fell over laughing.

Neither Spike nor Saga could keep their balance and followed their leader in falling over they as well, giggling, Saga at the same time crying.

"I'm so sorry" said Vigg when he rose up. "I'm so sorry for being a complete jerk."

Saga suddenly jumped up and hugged him.

"It's OK" she said. "Just find us shelter!"

They held like that just long enough to let Spike join in the hug, then they untangled themselves from the harness and each other. Vigg cleared his throat.

"OK. There is too little snow, actually, to make a pure snow shelter. But I have a tarpaulin in the ackja and the ackja itself gives shelter. We'd still be better off with some boulders or something... I guess there would be some if we walked up here..." he said and pointed to the right off their former path.

The others looked at him.

"Just a small bit, if we don't find anything, we just rig up the ackja and the tarpaulin, cover it with snow for warmth, fix a breathing tube, and settle down, OK? There's three of us, including someone who breathes fire, if we just take shelter from the storm it will be OK" he said.

The others nodded, and everyone started pulling the sleigh in the direction Vigg pointed. They got the wind in the face now, which made it a bit harder.

Suddenly Vigg started to sniff in the air.

"Do you smell it?" he shouted.

Saga and Spike shook their heads.

"Smoker!" shouted Saga.

"Different kind of smoker!" shouted Spike.

"That's what it is – it smells like smoke!" Vigg shouted. "There might be deer here! Somedeer who can help us, maybe inside a tent or hut!"

The others brightened at that and they wandered a while longer than planned, when Vigg stopped.

"Tracks!" he shouted and bent down to examine them.

He remained down for a bit, trying to shelter his face with his hoof, then he gave up a shriek and shied back.

"What's going on?" shouted Saga.

"We have to go back!" he shouted. "Or carry on, anything but stay!"

"What?" shouted Spike.

"Have you gone completely mental!" Saga shouted. "I don't care whether that is wolf or bear, we must find shelter!"

"They aren't – look at them!" Vigg moved aside and let Saga and Spike see them. "Look at the size of them!"

Saga shrieked as well.

"Those... that can't be! It's too close to... to Sarvvik! They shouldn't be like anywhere close to civilization" she stammered and pointed to one big footprint.

Really big. A cloven-hoofed print, as from a giant reindeer.

"What are you talking about?" shouted Spike. "What on earth is that track from? Bighoof?"

Saga and Vigg shook their heads, their faces fearful.

"They have to be stalu tracks" said Vigg. "Nothing else leaves that kind of track."

"This is really dangerous, Spike" said Saga and actually pulled Spike close to her, peering into the snowstorm around them. "This must be troll country!"


	14. Chapter 14

Luna had arrived fashionably late to her meeting, despite actually being there before any anyone else. There are, after all, standards for princessy behavior. The onslaught of attendant birds had unnerved and impressed the meeting suitably. The extra touch of the rats swarming through the walls and forming a living carpet had been exactly what was needed. (She hadn't stepped on them, of course, and she was very impressed by how brave they were with all of those owls about.) She had considered bringing some wolves, but reindeer really didn't like them, so she had restrained herself. On the other hand, she had a swarm of brown Tarandrian jays, cheeky and cute birds on the whole, lovely little tricksters. She hadn't much experience of them before, but they had come when she called, and Eira had said reindeer held them for Hrimfaxi's servants (and an ill omen, but if she was going to bring some wrath down on this meeting it would happen with or without jays). She wondered if there were any in the northern parts of Equestria, which had similar pine forests.

The place for the meeting was a long hall with large windows, letting in lots of the little sunlight there was. A reindeer lackey had shown a pony lackey how to operate the big lamps that hung from the roof. None were electrical, but Luna thought it rather in character of Ukko to not have the room he was lending to those dreadful foreigners runed for thaumaturgy. Two long and two short tables had been placed in a rectangle so anyone who wanted to speak could step in there and be seen by all. Luna was at the south end, surrounded by those of her beastly entourage who stayed. The chairpony, who to Luna's delight turned out to be Oak Wreath, sat at the north end. Inside the tables stood a blue unicorn mare with a strange sunray cutie mark, who had placed herself in the corner nearest Luna and looked at the jays a little nervously over her shoulder. The other courtiers – all unicorns – were still settling down.

_How did I end up with only unicorns? It's not like magic helps you with dealing with others. Maybe Tia thought I would be more comfortable with this lot. It's not working, though maybe they aren't the only ones to blame. Or maybe no one wanted this mission, and this is a herd of inbreeds who only got their position because they are aristocrats, and aren't qualified for more attractive jobs?_ Luna was looking over the crowd, doing her best to remember their names, what their cutie marks meant, if she knew their sires and dams... _Who is the mare with the sunray? Is she the first speaker, maybe?_ Luna poked her with her magic.

"What?" said the mare. "Oh, Your Highness, sorry!" She curtseyed.

"No worries" said Luna. "It's just that I don't recognize you. What is your name and position?"

"Oh, I'm just a... sort of servant, Your Highness. My name is Powerpoint" she said.

"Servant?" said Luna confused. "Are you supposed to bring those gathered refreshment, or take the minutes, or what?"

"I'm an illusionist, Your Highness" said Powerpoint. "My job is illustrating the things hard to present by pure rhetoric. That's my talent, illuminating what others say!" she said proudly and showed what she meant by manifesting a shimmering pie diagram in the air, illustrating the age distribution in Lower Manehattan.

"Aha" said Luna and nodded in some disbelief. They have invented the strangest jobs for ponies...

* * *

><p>The meeting got underway. Everypony reported on what they had learned and did, which was a bit repetitive, since many had been to the same negotiations. Any variety depended on them remembering them differently. (There were minutes from the meeting, off course, but as usual much had been said off record.) Luna kept silent for an hour, then she started to ask pointed questions, making the diplomats nervous.<p>

It was after she had rephrased the question about exactly how much Interchangeable Aristocrat knew about the economics of piracy for the third time that she realized that she agreed with Lord Eminence. The most frightening thing was that she genuinely thought he had been right in his assessment after hearing the others present the situation. This was frightening because she couldn't say whether she really would have thought the same if Lord Eminence hadn't been able to present his short spiel this morning.

Luna was an emotional pony, but she could usually tell, when she was as collected as she was now, when and how she had changed her opinion of something.

_It can't be a spell, because there is no way he could affect me. But nothing stops a normal pony from convincing an alicorn that they are right, and if is one's talent to be persuasive – befitting a diplomat, even a low-ranking one – it would be easier. Or he is simply right, and I am just being rational faster because he pointed it out... _

"We have a timetable, you know?" said a cerise unicorn with some sort of celery cutie mark Luna wondered what celery had to do with his job.

_It can't be celery. Is it a flower with some symbolic meaning? Why don't ponies have sensible cutie marks these days?_

"Things must happen during the winter." he continued. "There will surely be no more raids during winter, not when they cannot control the weather. And land campaigns are easier in Tarandroland during winter."

"What about renegade pegasuses?" shouted one dissenter.

"Pegasi!" shouted several others.

"There doesn't seem to be many" said Implausible Celery. "It's a mostly reindeer affair, not like the usual pirates where you have peg-legged pigs and perytons on the same ship. But as I said: we must reach an accord with the reindeer to strike at the pirate bases before spring."

"Why do we need an accord? Really?" said a younger unicorn with orange mane and coat. Luna couldn't see her cutie mark, but assumed it would be a fool's cap from that comment. To her disdain several of the diplomats murmured their support.

"Well, if we ignore the lack of ethics and breaking of international law with such an approach, there is still the matter of military logistics" said an elderly stallion which Luna in her mind had dubbed Eponymous Moniker, because you instantly remembered his name when you saw his cutie mark, except you didn't because of the gold-embroidered cape he wore which covered it.

"What do you mean, mylord?" said one of the murmuring supporters.

"Equestria has been at peace for give or take three hundred years. For various reasons, the only troops we can send outside the country are the yeomanry and the knightly orders. The yeomanry are earth ponies and pegasi in funny helmets who likes to play cowponies and buffaloes two weekends a year. The knightly orders are social clubs to further the career of young aristos and regulate their access to dancing fillies. In other words, they cannot actually fight anything, which is sort of a hindrance in a war, even a small bush war like this one" he said.

"What about the Royal Guards?" said another murmurer.

Eponymous Moniker smiled.

"The Guards are all well and dandy, but they are a small force. Very small. Unless they have local support, they cannot comb through every damn fjord from Sarvvik to the polar circle" he said.

"But why are we worrying about conventional forces when we have MMD?" asked Fool's Cap.

Luna saw most of the older diplomats wincing, before she even asked.

"Excuse me, mylady, but that's a new term for a pony like me? What's ememdee?" she asked.

"Magic of Mass Destruction, Your Highness" said Eponymous Moniker.

"We have that? Are we talking weather control, or...? Because I know one unicorn, tops, who can destroy anything en masse with her magic" said a confused Luna. "I thought I was on the ball with modern magic..."

There was some clearing of throats, but Fool's Cap went where eagles dare.

"Well, Your Highness, we are talking about the powers of you and your sister, of course" she said, almost cheerful.

As Luna took the floor – by stepping right through the table, snapping it in half – she saw most of the elder unicorns cower. _They have made this mistake themselves once. Tia was the one to tell them. Guess it is my turn with the new ones._

* * *

><p>"There seems to be some misconceptions on the limits on the powers of me and my dear sister" Luna said.<p>

"They are vast and beyond mortal mages, but they have the same limitations which you mentioned, mylord – in order of importance, ethics, logistics and what you might call international law" she continued as she nodded towards Eponymous Moniker, who bowed back.

"Can I ask for your assistance, miss Powerpoint?" she said. The illusionist curtseyed somewhat terrified and summoned aether, colored lights to shape after Luna's words.

"The question of ethics is the easiest to explain: ever since my sister dismantled the Empire during my... absence, she has avoided military intervention beyond Equestria's borders, limited it inside, and made Equestria a byword for pacifism. I do, of course, stick to my sister here, and for those who want to question the wisdom of that decision, I only need to show you the Donkey Empire" Luna continued, and was amazed when the smallest of cues from her had caused Powerpoint to summon a series of maps showing the changing of borders of Equestria.

"Erh, Your Highness... there is no Donkey Empire" said one nervous younger diplomat.

"Exactly" said Luna. "They tried to keep it – and nowadays there is no donkey nation at all, no donkey language, and donkeys are spread all over the world. But even if there was reason to change that policy – a dire need for self-defense, say – there is still a question of logistics."

"Say that I used my power over the tides to smash the pirate fleet - " and the illusions illustrated her words " - that would be possible. Yet you must understand that for every action I take there is a reaction, and what I and my sister gain in power we always lose in control" Luna said and pointed to the changing picture. The view zoomed out, and the watchers saw with increasing horror how the same tidal wave smashed all over Tarandroland's southern coast and as they zoomed out further, they saw how the northwestern coast of Equestria was torn apart by minor tsunamis.

"Or say that I used my right as the ruler of dreams to plague them with nightmares. Sounds like a more clean way to make war, doesn't it? Except the Dreamlands might not be material, but they still have a landscape, an ecology. Not even I can be certain of the side effects" Luna said darkly, and the illusions showed ponies all over the country waking in horror or being unable to sleep, chariots crashing mid-flights, factory accidents which claimed countless lives when workers fell asleep, scores of ponies being rolled into psychiatric hospitals...

"Even if I did something small – say sent my animal servants to attack them – it would have limits. I could not make them tell one reindeer from another, most of them are asleep during the winter, and their absence could cause major changes in animal and plant life, all down in Equestria" Luna continued and the diplomats were shown how wolves struck against every deer in the country, while the clouds of bugs she summoned from Equestria, where they still wore awake, affected the birds and small animals of the country, disrupting the carefully controlled park-like ecology of the ponies and causing major havoc.

"But all this might still be justified, unlike the problem with what I called 'international law'. Tell me, child..." Luna bowed closed to a now terrified Fool's Cap "...do you think I and my sister are somehow supreme? That we are the only beings like us?" The sweating unicorn mare actually nodded as she avoided Luna's burning gaze.

"You are wrong. There are those who actually worship us as goddesses, and while we might seem omnipotent to mortals, that is wrong" Luna said. The illusions now showed beings of all kinds, ungulates of all nations and climates bowing down before strange images that could only be Luna and Celestia. Then the image seemed to zoom out and showed... other images. Other beings.

"What separates me and my beloved sister from most of what we call our 'relatives' – but do not take the term literally, because we were not born like mortal ponies – is that we take an interest in and care for mortal ponies. To make a joking description that should again not be taken literally – mortals might just be like toys to us immortals, but to us... " Luna smiled "...it is like a filly that plays with her dollies every day and sleeps with them in her bed. For our... lets call them uncles and aunts, it is more like a collection piece you keep on a shelf and polishes now and then. But hear me on THIS!"

The room became very still and silent at Luna's sudden shout.

"If two little fillies should pull that collection piece down from the shelf and break it, don't think our aunt wouldn't be angry with us. Very angry. And hope and pray... though not to me, because I cannot help you... that not one of our other aunts or uncles decides to defend us!" she hissed grimly.

In the swirling illusions, the horrified aristocrats saw strange beings, like shaped from the combinations of animals, as big as cities, as mountains, move across the Earth. Across Equestria.

Up from the sea rose a huge being – was it a whale? A bear? A huge cow? It was half water, half ice, and as it bellowed – was that octopus tentacles or new rivers springing up? - it caused the sea to flood the land.

As animals and ponies fled screaming to the mountains, some of the mountains moved and gathered together, forming into bones... into something like the corpse of a pony built out of rocks... or maybe a zebra, the stripes being layers of minerals. It started stamping into the land, shaking it with earthquakes that at the same time caused new mountains to raise up, providing a temporary relief from the worldly flood.

The image shifted, and millions of miles below the earthly disc – or perhaps on its other, dark side – stood a huge, strange being. It was a monkey – a pig – no, it was upright like a stork, with paws like a dragon, a face like a pony. With its paws it was wielding a hammer, beating something on an anvil. Moved by the ruckus, it grimaced, it's horrid face bigger than the sky, gripped what it was smithing – a huge sword – and stepped backwards – upwards through the earth. Once striding the surface, it screamed wordlessly, and swung the sword in wide arcs, which seemed to cut holes in reality itself...

"Are you terrified?" asked Luna. "This is nothing. My aunts and uncles, they created the World. Earth and all around it."

The horrible images shifted, and now the assembled diplomats saw those beings, those and others like them, raising mountains, growing forests, spewing out the oceans and breathing out the atmosphere, carving animals from wood and forming them from clay...

"But my grandparents' generation... they formed the laws that the World is built on..." Luna continued. The image shifted... to lights... sounds... patterns of magic in a black sphere that itched the brain and made the soul cry.

"My grandfather decided that the number of digits in pi is infinite" she said happily. "My grandmother, she came up with cause preceding effect! The laws of nature, physics, logic, morality only exist because they... and their friends, colleagues, rivals, enemies... agree that they do."

"Think what would happen if they start to disagree?" she whispered so low that everyone in the room could hear her over the silence. "Let me tell you about the only one of my grandparents' generation that cared for ponies... in his own way..."

In the middle of the image appeared a grotesque statue of a being made of the parts of countless different creatures... a being which shied away in terror.

"Let me assure you: when my family feuds, only Grand Uncle Discord wins!" Luna whispered even lower as the statue's expression changed from fear to a smug grin. "So be very careful when you wave around the threat of me and my sister's divine powers, because you might just cause the end of all reality!"

* * *

><p>When Luna came back to her suite – she was, in retrospect, glad that Powerpoint had fainted from what seemed to be ecstasy, not from terror – Twilight was drinking coffee. That was not in itself frightening or exceptional. What was both was that judging from the serving cart next to her, it must be her sixteenth cup or so. It was hardly evening.<p>

"Welcome back, Your Highness" said Twilight. Her voice sounded stressed, but she had a genuine smile on her lips. She was sitting very close to the wall and staring into it, a notepad covered with arcane sigils next to her. It was apparently her third today.

"What are you doing, Lady Sparkle?" said Luna curiously and started to leaf through one of the notepads. A dictionary in Ancient Cervine lay beside it on the table.

"Well, it seems our room is 'bugged' as I think the term is. But instead of using an electronic device, it is a much more efficient and much older scrying spell" Twilight explained cheerfully.

"What?" said Luna. "This is an outrage!"

Twilight shook her head and smiled broader – a little too broad.

"It's just counterintelligence. It covers all the rooms in the palace. Some of the outlying buildings as well, but I haven't got a good connection. The runes are worn, the whole thing a bit wonky. It has been used recently, that's for sure, but it isn't right now!" Twilight looked up. "Oh, and don't be worried! Saga helped me with a spell that stops anyone from using it on us, without looking suspicious. I forgot to tell you, all that business with Spike got in the way."

Luna tried to digest it all.

"So you are saying the King can see and hear whatever happens in the palace?" she said. Twilight shrugged.

"Or his court sorcerer, rather. Reindeer magic seems to be second sight or clairvoyance, so it is possible the King could see what happens if someone shows him, but scrying takes some training. I don't have reindeer magic, of course, but I have constantly upheld a spell that mimics it, just like reindeer sorcerers can mimic telekinesis, and..." Twilight was interrupted.

"All day?" said Luna. "You upheld such a spell all day?" Twilight giggled.

"Yeah. Hence the coffee. I was close to passing out a couple of hours ago, but I have a second wind now, I think." She looked happily at a worried Luna who rubbed her forehead.

"Let's make the best of this... You can look out of this one, not just in? I mean, wasn't the purpose to observe this room?" Luna said.

Twilight nodded.

"The reindeer are amazing at clairvoyance magic and their runes aren't shabby. I mean just look at this matrix!" Her horn glowed.

Luna used her own magic, peered at the wall...

"This is extraordinary! You are right!" she said. "And this... it stretches out..." She caught it. She set her inner eye to the eye rune and saw...

Maids gossiping. The Princess scolding one of her children. King Ukko asleep in spilled beer. Maids doing something other than gossiping - Luna quickly looked away. Guards smoking. Her own courtiers, babbling, writing, standing on the loo, calling her names... She could see and hear everything, everyone... this was, in small scale, what ponies assumed alicorns did all the time, while it was a rare occurrence. She averted her gaze.

It must have been harder for Twilight, and she understood Luna's sentiments.

"I think it takes a very special reindeer to deer this thing" she said. "I don't think we have been that much watched, simply because Ukko's sorcerer – I have watched him – doesn't want to use it. I feel – traces of shame when he used it."

"Reindeer are suspicious of all magic, none more than their own" said Luna. "But... how did you reverse this thing? The rune haven't been changed?" Twilight giggled again and worried Luna.

"It looked hard first, but then I realized – it is just like turning a sock inside out. See!" she said and pointed to a heap of inside-out socks on the table. Luna realized it must not only be all Twilight's socks, but all of her and Spike's socks as well.

"Socks are... really special!" said Twilight happily. "Just like soap bubbles, they contain the keys to unlocking immense potentials!" She giggled and drank some more coffee. "Coffee?" she said and offered Luna some.

"No thanks... and I don't think you should have any more either" said Luna and put down the cup. "Twilight Sparkle... " she sniffed her hoofmaiden's breath "...have you drunk alcohol?"

"Just one glass, to test a theory... I kept asking for different sorts of coffee... for variety see... so now the maid gave me this!" said Twilight and pointed to the pot. Luna sniffed it.

"What in the world is this foul thing?" she said and sneered.

"Kask" said Twilight happily. "Half coffee, half vodka. Two different substances with opposite effects. The alcohol fights the caffeine in your brain." She turned to Luna.

"But I just had a sniff, so I'm not drunk if you think that, Your Highness. I couldn't work magic drunk, I shouldn't drink" she said and turned back to the eye-rune. Luna sighed.

"Next time you ask for a local drink, check with the locals whether it will make you drunk, hoofmaiden!" she scolded her.

"Yes, Your Highness" mumbled Twilight.

Luna looked at her.

"Something is wrong. Your great discovery is indeed frightening, but you seem to already have disarmed it. What is it, Twilight Sparkle?" said Luna.

Twilight looked at the floor and sighed.

"Do you know what Lord Eminence cutie mark is, Your Highness?" she said.

"The gray unicorn? No, I don't actually. It is one of those subtle ones, I assume" said Luna.

Twilight giggled again.

"Subtle is right! That's a good joke, Your Highness!" she said. "Lord Eminence cutie mark is a _veil_, Your Highness. It is a swirling piece of cloth, a veil. Veils hide things. Lord Eminence special talent is hiding things. His natural unicorn magic is an invisibility spell, of course. And he isn't with us as a diplomat!" Twilight looked up to Luna.

"Lord Eminence is a spy. And I want to know whether you or Celestia knows that he is here and what he is doing" she said, and smiled at Luna. A very, very wide smile.


	15. Chapter 15

"We have to get away!" shouted Saga. "We'll get killed and eaten! Or maybe eaten and killed!"

"Even trolls can't be out hunting in this weather!" shouted Vigg. "Let's go as far as we can in the directions the tracks don't and take shelter!"

"But won't they follow our tracks?" shouted Spike, who had started panicking a bit and actually gripped Saga's leg.

"Not after this snowfall. Not if we leave the ackja!" shouted Vigg. "Just grab the tarpaulin and some food, then we can move faster as well!"

Hurriedly, they dragged out the rolled-up tarp and a packet of bread and cheese, then they hightailed it as fast as they could in the blizzard in, as Vigg had said, the direction the tracks came from.

Except after a while the tracks disappeared. Vigg actually dug in the snow to find them – snowed over tracks look different when dug up than just packed snow – but there were no traces of the tracks.

"It looks like hills over there!" shouted Saga. Vigg looked.

"We'll take shelter behind them, roll up in the tarpaulin!" he shouted. "Come on, just a little bit left!"

They trudged through the snow and the snowfall actually let up some, the winds whirling around the hills ahead. It was then they saw it.

* * *

><p>A huge, black shape loomed ahead of them, and trudged towards them. Spike saw it first and pulled on Saga to stop her, and she looked up, saw it, and squeaked. Vigg stopped in his tracks and at exactly this moment remembered that his spear was back at the ackja.<p>

The shape lumbered closer. Now you could hear its heavy footsteps, it's huge hooves stomping the snow with a mighty thud, followed a microsecond later by a high-pitched clinking rattle. They all stood still, paralyzed. It stopped momentarily and its head, huge, elongated, swirled about and they could hear a snort. Then it advanced again until they could almost see it in the whirling snow and the advancing night.

Its form was basically cervine, but huge and freakish, its long muscular limbs ending in hooves that looked comically big until you imagined them smashing into your body. Its head had a huge snout of a muzzle and an enormous set of antlers, making it male – since reindeer are the only deerfolk where everydeer has antlers. It was obviously a person and not a beast, since it wore clothes – a cape and a cap – and jewelry that Spike would later describe as "tacky zebra", with lots of gold anklets on every foot and its ears and nose pierced by huge golden rings – and since it carried a tool in its mouth.

"A ladle!" whimpered Saga. "That's just typical, we happen upon him about to make dinner!"

The stalu put down the ladle, which was the size of a shovel, and roared at them, then snorted. He lowered his head and pawed the snow in front of them.

"Hey you!" shouted Vigg. "Stand back!"

"No no no..." Saga suddenly moaned... "This can't be happening... I am Seeing... it could happen... please no oh my goddess..." She swayed unsteadily as if she wasn't quite there.

Spike leaned his head to the left, then to the right, and mumbled to himself. He took a few step towards the stalu, trying to get a closer look.

"Spike! Stay here!" shouted Vigg and Saga at once.

Spike got closer, right under the troll. He looked up at him, and the monster bent down and sniffled him.

"No!" shouted Vigg.

"Don't!" shouted Saga.

Spike turned around.

"Guys, this is just a moose, not some supernatural monster!"

"A what?" said Vigg.

"Who?" said Saga.

"Look, there's a tribe in northern Equestria. They are big deer called moose. They are peaceful, they don't eat people, they eat the same stuff as you!"

"But it looks like a stalu!" Saga whined. "And I Saw what could happen..."

"I don't trust him!" said Vigg. "I've never heard anything good about stalus!"

Spike shook his head and turned to the big deer-thing.

"We're lost in the snow! Can you help us?" he said, indicating himself and his rather worried companions.

The stalu snarled and snorted. It certainly sounded like words to Spike, but certainly not any language he knew.

"Come on!" he said as he turned to Vigg and Saga. "Ask him in your language! He sure didn't take Equestrian in school!"

"We should get away while we can..." stammered Saga. Vigg looked like he was about to charge the stalu. Spike sighed and facepawed.

"Look guys, this is no troll! It's just some dude that's larger than you! We are freezing to death and he has got to have shelter nearby, because even savages don't take random jogging rounds in the middle of a blizzard carrying kitchen tools! He hasn't done nothing bad yet!" he shouted.

Vigg swallowed, then walked up to the stalu and looked him straight into the eyes. The huge deer-thing stared back, a most hostile stare. Vigg looked very long and then he looked away.

"Spike is right. We should take our chances with him" he said with a tired voice, then turned to the stalu and spoke Poatsi. "Can you help us? We're lost in the blizzard! We can pay you, or help you in return!" The stalu showed no great sign of understanding, but he did turn his head and pointed behind him with a hoof, growling.

"I think he wants us to follow" said Vigg.

"You're mental again!" shouted Saga. "That's a monster, Vigg! You can't take Spike with you to him!"

Spike sighed.

"It'll be OK, Saga. I read about dudes just like him at work, I helped some schoolfoals with their homework. Unless they are really different in Tarandroland he won't be dangerous" he said, pleadingly.

"Saga, I've... looked at him. He is just really afraid of reindeer, is all" said Vigg. "I can see stuff like that. I mean, See."

Saga looked from Spike to Vigg and to the stalu, then stepped up to join them.

"Fine! But I can also See things, and if we all end up on a platter it's not my fault!" she snapped.

* * *

><p>They didn't have to walk far, just up to one of the hills ahead. Outside it were some perfectly ordinary wooden buckets filled with snow. The stalu kicked at the hill and thereby opened a door that seemed a bit small for him. He shooed the kids in, heaved in the buckets of snow, got himself in somehow, and close the door behind them. Then he locked and barred it, which seemed to make him relax.<p>

"Now we are locked inside the troll's cave" said Saga. "This just gets better."

"Why the snow?" said Spike and looked at the stalu, as if he could understand.

"To melt for water, I assume" said Vigg. "For cooking and stuff."

"Exactly" said Saga. "Cooking."

Spike sighed.

"Don't carry on like that" he said, looking around the very small room, presumably the hall, which was very very warm and lit up by a single big candle. It held a bench, a shovel, some sort of wicker rug, a coat-hanger made of reindeer antlers ("I think he'll have two more hangers soon, Vigg" said Saga), something which looked like four enormous boots ("When would he need them, if he doesn't use them in this weather?" said Spike and pointed to them), an enormous pair of skis ("When skiing – they are ski boots" said Vigg) and a giant mace.

Spike went up to it and touched it. The stalu jerked his head in Spike's direction and made a protesting snort.

"Yeah, he is totally going to pick it up and bean you with it" said Saga and eyed the stalu.

"This place really smells of smoke" said Vigg and wrinkled his muzzle.

"It looks like it's a whole tree!" marveled Spike. "And the rocks in the head, it is like the roots are holding them there!"

The stalu shrugged, hung his cap and cloak on the coat-hanger and pulled out a crude little chest from under the bench. He started to remove – slowly and clumsily – his copious amounts of jewelry, putting it in the chest. Then he stopped, pointed at the kids, at the hanger, and at the chest, while he spoke very slowly and carefully in his own tongue, as people often do in the hope that strangers magically will understand them that way.

The magic worked on Vigg, who eyed the door to next room.

"I think he says we should take off our clothes and so on" he said, and took off his jacket. Spike happily did the same, because while he had been really cold outside now it started to be really hot, and he didn't wear clothes at all normally.

"That can't be good!" said Saga. "You must realize this can't be good. OK for taking off the warm clothes, but taking off my jewelry – that can only be because he doesn't wanna choke on my piercings!"

Vigg gave Saga a look.

"He would have to flay you anyway if he was actually gonna eat you! Come on Saga, it's not a cartoon!" he said, and removed his thin silver necklace and put it in the box.

The stalu eyed it curiously and then stared at Vigg for a short while, then he turned to Saga and gestured for her to follow suit. She sighed and started to remove what she had on – she obviously hadn't hung chains in her antlers for a forest trip.

"We're going in" said Vigg and nodded to Spike who nodded back. As he moved for the door the stalu bellowed and pointed to the buckets. A mystified Spike picked up two while Vigg hooked two others on his antlers and laughed.

"OK, now I know where we are and what he's doing!" he said and opened the door. A massive wave of heat struck him and Spike, who suddenly had second thoughts.

"Wow, what's this? Is it an oven?" he said. Vigg shook his head.

"No no, it's just a sauna" said Vigg. "The troll was gonna take a bath when he spotted us, and when he decided to be friendly I guessed he didn't want the heat to go to waste, so he took us with him. It would also be dreadfully impolite to not invite guests into your sauna – like eating and not offering them to join you. Guess trolls have the same etiquette as reindeer."

The stalu bellowed.

"Yeah, sorry, we'll close the door!" Vigg said and dragged Spike with him into the healthy inferno.

* * *

><p>Saga looked at the stalu, smiled embarrassed and put her fourth set of earrings into the box.<p>

"Of course, you try to take it off your bling before you take a sauna..." she murmured. "Your gold stuff would roast your legs, I assume... Nice nosering, by the way. I'm done, no more stuff!"

The stalu was scrutinizing one of her necklaces, an Equestrian jubilee coin that celebrated the return of Princess Luna which she had put on a silver chain together with full and new moons cut from tin.

"You like it?" said Saga. "You can have it, I mean you're saving us. Even if it is of my Goddess, I mean. And... if I was right and you're really going to... eat us or just kill us, I guess you get it anyway."

The stalu snorted and closed the box, then looked at her.

"You... whatever your name is... if the guys are wrong... I want you to know... you see, I'm really thin. I was anorectic for a while, actually. No meat on me at all. And I smoke like a chimney, so I'm probably poisonous. But despite that... Please, if you really eat people, eat me before the little dragonling. I think the world can better stand to lose me than him, actually. OK?" Saga looked like she was close to crying.

The stalu looked at her with incomprehension. She sighed.

"Whatever, let's get a bath, whatever your name is. What is it, anyway? What. Is. Your Name?" she said.

He shook his head sadly.

"OK, this works in stupid movies, let's see if it works in reality" Saga said angrily. She pointed to herself.

"Saga! Saga!" she said. Then she poked him with her little hoof and tried to look as if she wondered something.

It must have worked despite the flickering candlelight, because he pointed to himself and bellowed.

"What did you say?" said Saga. He tried again, slower.

"'Kvalhissir'?" asked Saga. He nodded.

"Kvalhissir!" she said and pointed at him. He nodded again.

"Oh, great! Come on, let's tell you what the others' names are!" She pushed him towards the door to the actual sauna.

Spike had had steam baths before, of course – Ponyville had an excellent spa and it was open to children – but the reindeer way – and, it seemed, the moose way – was a bit different.

"Normally, you just heat rocks and pour water on them, but in a sauna like this – a smoke sauna – you use a hearth that fills the room with hot smoke beforehand for hours, then let it out. It's a really laborious way to do it, and you still have to throw water on the hearth to get the steam, the good steam, but it is assumed to be the best heat – at least by old fogies like both my grandfathers" Vigg explained. "If you think it is too hot, sit on the lower benches. And leave and splash yourself with water or rub yourself with snow if you get too hot."

"No problem!" said Spike, grinned, and sat on what was basically the hearth itself. Vigg stared.

"I'm a dragon, remember? We're not literally immune to fire but can take a lot. Having it in your belly sort of makes you used to it. And we like heat!"

"Hey guys, this is Kvalhissir, who rescued us!" said Saga when she came in, stalu in tow.

"You asked him? How?" said Spike.

"The primitive way" said Saga and pointed to her companions. "Spike – Vigg. Vigg – Spike." The stalu nodded amiably, saw Spike on the hearth and jumped as high as was possible.

"Well, Miss Babysitter, while you were away, the child climbed on top of the stove and got burnt!" said Vigg.

Saga calmed down the stalu and then waggled her hoof at Spike.

"Well, don't do that! Burnt fawns smell bad!" she said in mock-stern voice.

"Luckily I'm not a fawn" said Spike.

"What?" said Vigg. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"That's how my Gramma warned me not to touch the stove" said Saga. "And 'If you drown I will give you a whupping when you come home' when I was playing in the harbor." She smiled like an angel. "I love my Gramma so much!"

Kvalhissir apparently thought there was too much talk and too little heat, because he produced an actual barrel with melted water ("One prepared in advance!" said Saga) and started slowly and methodically pouring water on the top layer of hot rocks, using the giant ladle he had been carrying when they met him.

"I guess he grabbed the closest weapon he could find when he realized there were strangers about" said Vigg.

"Weapon?" said Spike incredulously. "It's a ladle!"

"But look at the size of it!" Vigg protested. "It could crush your head! Anyway, I am sure he would have picked up a knife had he been peeling carrots or an ax if he had been chopping wood, but he was putting a sauna in order so the first thing he got in his mouth was the water-ladle."

"Y'know, he could have actually picked up his actual weapon, the big mace outside" said Spike.

"You don't think well when you get scared" said Vigg. "I forgot my spear by the ackja."

"It's a good thing you did" said Saga, who suddenly looked very solemn. "It was the thing I Saw."

The others looked at way.

"My Sight – I have one besides the normal one everydeer has – it is kinda sucky – but sometimes – I see things that could be. And sometimes they are things that are going to happen, because unless things could happen they won't happen, OK?" she stammered.

The others looked confused.

"It is sort of like predicting the future except it is not" she said with some irritation. "Anyway, when we met him, I saw what could happen – what could have happened. Except Kvalhissir was too afraid to go and get his mace before he went off to see who we were, and Vigg was too scared to remember to take his spear from the ackja. But what I saw, was what could have happened if you both had been braver. Then you were both armed. When Spike went closer to him, you charged him with your spear, Vigg. He defended himself with his mace and crushed your head. That made Spike spout fire at him, so he... he killed Spike as well. And when I... when I tried to run away, he ran me down and killed me." Saga sniffed. "It was so close that we really died... And because I Saw that, I couldn't trust him... I didn't really understand the details until now..."

The others had fallen silent.

"And after he had killed us, he would have looked closer, and see that it wasn't the reindeer warriors he was fearing... it was just three lost children..." she added, downcast.

"So... because I'm a coward and he is a wuss, we didn't die and he didn't destroy his life?" said Vigg. Saga nodded and sniffed again.

"It... you don't talk about your Sight, really" Vigg said, obviously directed to Spike. "It is... both unsafe and a bit private. But since Saga has told about hers..."

"You don't need to say anything!" protested Saga, stood up from her bench and walked up to Vigg. "I'm a holy doe! I can talk about my magic!"

"I was going to say I will say what mine is, despite I find it be very embarrassing" said Vigg. "Because it is important for what I did tonight. I... have the same Sight as my mother."

Saga gasped.

"You can see into deers' hearts? Oooh, that's so romantic and cool!" she said and put her hooves to her mouth.

"But it is so... girly!" Vigg protested. "It's like I'd start shooting rainbows that make everyone happy and pick dandelions and give each other candy canes..."

"And why is that important here?" said Spike. Kvalhissir was watching with interest, even if he couldn't understand what was said. It was unclear whether he was hoping Vigg and Saga would start to fight or start to make out.

"Because I looked into Kvalhissir's heart, and saw that he wasn't malicious or even hungry, he was just scared and surprised" said Vigg.

"Why didn't you do that right away?" Spike protested.

"It's... it's not like you can do it all the time. Hearts change, you know? It's not always it works... And sometimes you don't want to know... So... you really only take a look if you really wonder..." he said with some embarrassment.

"So you mean you were already sure of him so you didn't look?" said Spike and frowned.

"Yeah" said Vigg.

"Have you looked at me?" said Saga with interest.

"Yeah. When we had that problem with the ackja... you were so stubborn. I didn't know whether you were making trouble or why... so I took a peek" he said, even more embarrassed.

"It's OK" said Saga perkily. "I think it is awesome! I mean, a real Sight, like in fairy tales! Not like mine!"

"Have you looked at me?" said Spike with curiosity.

"No" said Vigg and smiled. "I never had reason to doubt you." He looked at his feet. "I did look at Twilight Sparkle, to see whether those stories were true... and they weren't... someone with her heart can't be that bad."

"Why did you check her?" said Saga with some suspicion.

"Oh" said Vigg with more of the embarrassment "I just think she is... really awesome. Yeah. She is totally awesome" he said with an guilty look at Spike. "That was what I meant. Awesome."

Saga gasped and squeezed herself down next to Vigg.

"She is, isn't she! She's the greatest!" Saga said. She puffed out her chest. "I happen to be her new apprentice!" Then she sunk down again and smiled awkwardly. "Well, just for a short while... at least until she leaves again... but I am totally learning new spells!"

It was Vigg's turn to gasp.

"She is teaching you? Wow, I'm so jealous! That makes you awesome, do you know that?"

The both giggled a bit. Spike facepawed.

_I really hope this brings them together. After all, the situation have already gotten them pretty close. I am just not happy with what brings them together._

Kvalhissir got off the bench to cool himself with some snow. Spike followed their host; the heat was starting to be a bit too much even for him.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: First, I hope there is so much Original Flavour in this fic that no one ever expected poor Kvalhissir to be an actual deer-eating monster. I mean, it's a standard cliché in this kind of cartoon that something is said to be evil and dangerous and then turn out to be innocent.<p>

Second, I actually have a lot to say about trolls, moose and the Scandinavian perception of such, as well as something about my favorite MLP:FIM fanfic ever and how it inspired me a bit - but I am not doing it here. That will be in a blog at the FIMfiction site, where I am known as "sieurin". I know no one reads those things, but please keep an eye open for it. I will write my piece when it is not two in the morning and I have to get up at seven.

Third, this is the second version uploaded. The first had so many mistakes that it wasn't even funny. I really need a proofreader who's native language is English and can stand getting chapters dumped on them once a day or so! :p

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight kept smiling as she ruffled her mane with her hooves, and first she giggled, then she sniffled.

"A spy" said Luna. "A spy for whom?"

Twilight sniffled again.

"For Equestria, of course! Silly filly!"

She turned her sniffle to a giggle and punched Luna with her hoof. The Princess of the Moon stiffened and her face became stiff and red with anger, but checked her temper when she saw her hoofmaiden's expression.

_She is truly not herself... What did she see?_

"Anyway, I am sorry I couldn't record anything or something like that, the eye-runes doesn't work like that. But I have made notes from observing him. I actually started out for such a childish reason. Would you know, I only did it to figure out how he can appear out of nowhere."

She giggled again.

"He has an invisibility spell. I saw him use it, several times. He does it casually. That was the clue to his cutie mark, his talent, his role. But... that didn't really upset me. That there's a spy here, I mean."

She shook her head.

"No, the first thing that upset me was the invisibility! That he used it! Here! _In a place where it is useless!_ Every guard and servant and courtier in this place can easily see through it! He's so arrogant he never thought to check whether it would work! He is completely dependent on one single spell and hasn't researched its parameters! _No wizard does that unless he is an idiot!_"

Twilight was breathing heavily, her face red with anger.

"Well" said the princess carefully "maybe he hasn't done anything too compromising yet..."

"Did you know about him?" said Twilight suddenly, her anger not abated. "Did Princess Celestia know about him?"

"No. I didn't know Lord Eminence was a spy. In hindsight, I should have guessed, and if you asked me, I would have expected there to be agents of the thrones assigned to this" said Luna.

Twilight looked at her, pleading.

"And I don't know whether my sister knows, Lady Sparkle. On one hand, she does take an active interest in many things quite low down in the hierarchy of the realm. On the other hand, it is sometimes useful that a ruler does not know what a secret agent does, since their deeds are rarely honorable and sometimes disgusting, and it is better to be able to say that you truly were ignorant" she continued, somewhat cautiously, as Twilight was still close to apoplexy.

"He has done something yet" Twilight said. "Something I can't believe my Princess would approve of..."

_So that's it. She is still that innocent... And yet..._

"What has he done?" said Luna gently.

"Well, he went to and fro, talking to some servants, some guards, some local pony merchants. He looked into a store for chariots, unused this season, several times, and I assumed he was setting up the place for a clandestine meeting with some bribed informer, so I kept an eye on it. I was right" said Twilight. "He went there about an hour ago and waited... under his silly cloak of invisibility. Three reindeer entered. They were wearing the uniforms of a nobledeer's servant but it was clear they weren't servants."

"How could you tell?" asked Luna.

"The uniforms were clean and new. All we have seen here have been old and worn. There is a financial crisis, the king is uncaring, and his daughter who manages things puts snappy uniforms far lower on the list than food for everyone and clean bedclothes. And I spend enough time with Rarity these days to notice such things" said Twilight tunelessly. "Anyway, he made one of his dramatic appearances out of nowhere, except the three deer he was meeting saw through it, and only played along to please him - they didn't even act surprised, they just didn't point out that they could see him. I even heard one of them say in Poatsi that 'ponies are crazy'."

"And he didn't react to that?" said Luna. "He seems a proud stallion to me."

"I don't think he registers when somepony says something bad about him, because he is so sure of himself" said Twilight. "Besides, his Poatsi is atrocious. It doesn't matter anyway. What's matter is who they were."

"And who were they?" asked Luna.

"Pirates" said Twilight.

Luna's mouth fell open.

"I know, I know..." said Twilight and buried her face in her hooves. "It was like this..."

* * *

><p>The three reindeer eyed the Hestalander with suspicion.<p>

"Have your master made up your mind?" he said with a casual smile.

"My _captain_ has made up his mind, yes" said the middle of the three, an old sarv. "If you ponies and your Sun-Queen support him, he will convince the other captains to stop the raiding."

"And will they listen to him?" said the unicorn and produced a coin from his robe.

_He tries to bribe me with _that_? Is he addled?_ the reindeer thought.

Nevertheless he grabbed the gold coin out of the air with his mouth and spit it into his pouch.

"Jarl Ahto's name is great. Until he became outlaw he was a vaunted admiral of the fleet" said the reindeer. "They will listen."

"He has a golden tongue alright" said the reindeer to the right, a worn-looking vaja. "The other captains even believe he has a shot at becoming King."

"And you don't, miss?" said Lord Eminence.

"I'm just the bosun. I don't worry about the captain having fancies" she said, and added "But don't you 'miss' me! I'm a married doe, is just this here job keeps me away from things."

"Believe me, I won't miss you at all" said Lord Eminence and grinned. "So: if Equestria helps Earl Ahto..."

"_Jarl_" said their leader. "We don't have Earls in Poatsula. We didn't have no other nobledeer than jarls until the kings started apin' you ponies" he added.

"Jarl Ahto. Helps Jarl Ahto with his bid for kingship, given the help against Winter that he wishes for, so that he can be a hero and swing the other herds to his side, he will convince the other pirate captains to hold off raiding Equestria – what you do at home I don't care about. Have I got this right?" Lord Eminence continued.

"That's it" said their leader. "But Ahto wants to see some proof that this here help is actually coming before he commits himself."

¨"Ain't manure worth stealing in Poatsula these days anyhow" said the third reindeer who had been silent up til now.

"Certainly. I can certainly provide some proof, but then I want to see some from your side as well" said Lord Eminence.

"Jarl Ahto says that he wants to know how fast the Sun-Queen can put the sun right. Since he would find it awfully convenient if that went with him making his first bid for the throne, see" said the leader. "And no one is gonna sail the sea now anyhow, seeing how bad and fast winter's coming. The pirate fleet is all beached like a whale" the vaja added.

"I... am not privy to the mechanics of the Wheels. You really have to let me check that out for you" said Lord Eminence cautiously.

The reindeer nodded.

"So I take it we have an... accord?" he said and grinned.

"You have an accord with Jarl Ahto" said the leader of the pirates "and with him you hope the other captains. But you don't have an accord with us."

"Beg your pardon?" said Lord Eminence. "Who?"

"Us!" said the vaja. "Us who actually crew the ships!"

"Now see here, Mr Fancyvest" said the leader "Jarl Ahto has his fantasies and we allow him them because he is a good leader. His father was not chosen as king when the moot did not recognize the heir of the last king. His herd has been mighty sore about that for a long time. And some of us might share such fancies, and have a mind full of dreams."

He leaned uncomfortably close to the unicorn lord and breathed foully on him.

"Then, we might be murderers and thieves, but we have practical minds. There might be some of us who take a love in blood-letting - " and he looked at his second companion, who scratched his chin absentmindedly " - but most of us went on to feed seagulls because there was no honest job to be had. The mills and workshops can't get timber, so they get no goods to send abroad, so no sailor can find a job – except, of course, going a-Viking."

"We need food and clothes and other stuff" said the vaja and leaned in equally closely "and for that we don't need Jarl's dreams but cold hard silver."

"All of us" said the leader. "See, we share aboard the ships, so every sailor will expect some."

"I... see" said Lord Eminence. "And... how much are we talking about?"

"For a starting sum... as a goodwill gesture... say five of your bits a sailor" said the leader and grinned. "With extra shares for the officers."

"And how much would that be?" said Lord Eminence.

"Lets' say... give or take... " The reindeer waved his hoof, shut one eye, and grinned. "Four thousand bits to start with. Metal, no paper."

"Paper gets wet at sea" grinned the vaja.

Lord Eminence was momentarily taken aback, but adjusted himself.

"I think that will be a small price to pay. But since you won't take my checks, you will have to wait a bit" he said.

"Fine. We'll stay... around for a week. But if I don't see the silver by then, I go back to my captain and present your offer in such a way that he won't take it" said the leader.

"I'll see what I can do" said Lord Eminence. "I can see now what your interests lay in this whole affair."

"Well" said the third reindeer "it's not like the old drunkard's going to die just like that, so Ahto's dream is just a pipe dream. I mean, Ahto ain't the deer to just assassinate a king – he's a nobledeer so he has _standards_. And he can forget us actually marching an army on Sarvvik and like dethrone him!" All the reindeer chuckled at the folly of war without profit and with actual risks.

"Oh" said Lord Eminence with a smug grin "I am sure we can arrange things to Jarl Ahto's satisfaction."

* * *

><p>"He... he implied the assassination of a foreign monarch by Equestrian agents?" said Luna. It was her turn to be apoplectic. Twilight nodded.<p>

"And, for all intents and purposes, financing insurgency" said Twilight. "I have no idea if he actually means it or is just trying to bluff or manipulate this pirate captain, but... he is doing it very badly. It takes almost nothing for a servant or guard to report this to someone who cares... and paying off someone like those pirates never works unless you are stalling for time! They will try to milk you for more. Don't they teach any statesmanship to nobleponies? Or spies? I had to read it and I'm a sorceress!"

"And if he is reported all chances we have of coming out head up and first from this mess are gone! I should have him sent back home at once, either to jail or to spy school!" Luna fumed.

"If they already know, they will think we are covering our flanks" Twilight sighed. "We must know if they know first. Or..." She perked up. "Maybe we can simply admit what he has done and say he acted on his own?"

"I don't want to make you more afraid than you are, Twilight Sparkle, but it is possible he didn't act on his own" Luna said sadly. When she saw the despair in Twilight's eyes, she hastily added: "That doesn't need to mean my sister ordered it. She does have a spymaster, and there are sure to be ponies between him and Lord Eminence as well. Likewise, he could quite possibly have been given vague orders what to do, and while it should not be his superiors' fault that he choose a very risky and idiotic way to implement them, it will be seen that way."

"We don't even know what he plans to do with the King. Or when" said Twilight. "Or even if he is really planning anything and not just lying to impress the pirates!"

"I'll have to confront him!" said Luna.

"What's to say he'll tell the truth? What more: there is one thing he didn't seem to know but he could find out that would be very useful..." said Twilight.

"I can be very persuasive" said Luna grimly. "And what would that be?"

"He talked to three of the pirates, right? I don't think he knows where they stay when in Sarvvik. But if he knew – if we knew – we could figure out where they usually stay. Where the pirate ships are beached, I mean, and the pirates stay over winter. It's not like we have an army who could go there, but anyway..." Twilight explained. "My best case is that this is what he is trying to do, and he is just lying to get on Jarl Ahto's good side."

"We'll have to get to that in the morning" said Luna. "No, in the morning" she repeated when Twilight looked at her. "You are in no form for intrigue and confrontation, Lady Sparkle, and I might actually need someone with me to balance my temper. Nodeer saw him meet the pirates today?"

"Nodeer using the eye-runes. I can't be certain about just plain normal witnesses" Twilight said.

"Let's hope for the best – and get you to bed!" Luna said. "But first clean yourself up!"

She got Twilight up and pushed her towards the shower. After she had go her in and was about to leave she turned back.

"Wait! What was it about my sister 'setting the Sun right'?" she asked Twilight.

Twilight shrugged.

"I don't know. Jarl Vidar gave me some facts about the increasing strength of Winter that might have something to do with the Sun, but I choose to check the eye-runes out first, before I sat down with the astronomical and thaumaturgical calculations. Then I got caught up in the business with Lord Eminence..." Twilight rubbed her face.

"Clean yourself, then try to sleep. I will study your notes for both matters" said Luna. "I'll need your services, Lady Sparkle, and for that I need you healthy and alert."

"As you wish, Your Highness" said Twilight and smiled. "Looks like a dreadful weather out. I sure hope Spike is well in that cottage or whatever it was."

"If he was in trouble, he would have sent me a message" Luna said as she levitated a thick bunch of magic diagrams. "Shower, Lady Sparkle!"

* * *

><p>I have written a blog post about some thoughts about last chapter. It is available over at my FIMfiction account at www fimfiction netblog/1436


	17. Chapter 17

Saga and Vigg kept chatting as Spike and Kvalhissir went out into the hall. The big lug sighed and looked forlorn as he cooled himself down with snow by rubbing himself with it. Spike had the idea of rolling in the snow outside as he had heard reindeer did after sauna, but Kvalhissir stopped him from walking out the door, growling and shaking his head - not angry, more scared - and topping it off with checking whether the door was locked and barred. Spike shrugged and cooled himself down with snow from the buckets.

"I wonder why you are scared of going out. Or someone coming in. Wolves? Robbers? Monsters? You are not small, you know" Spike mused loudly. It then struck him that this was why the mace was there: he had stashed a weapon in the hall for his safety while bathing. This was not something you'd do in Ponyville - the closest thing would be Zecora's staff, but it was not a weapon really, and Zecora lived in _Everfree Forest_! Maybe it was reindeer he was afraid of? If they did think all moose were evil trolls it would probably be dangerous meeting armed reindeer - and Vigg had said any reindeer on skis had a spear. But could they still be dangerous to someone Kvalhissir's size?

Kvalhissir dug out some bags as crude as his jewelry-chest and half-filled a huge dented pot with pure snow from another bucket. He poured out a mix of greens, roots and mushrooms on a big platter and started mincing them crudely with a huge piece of flint he held in his mouth.

"Hey, I can help with that!" Spike said, and more or less forcibly took the knife from the moose and started chopping instead of him. Kvalhissir was about to protest, but then shrugged and instead started to fill a clay pan with pine-cones

"I hardly know half of these..." Spike mumbled. "This must be bulrush bulbs... Waterlily stalks, I guess... You really eat willow bark? That's as bad as lichen... Sedge, that I know what it is... Gee, all watery plants. You like seafood?" he turned to Kvalhissir. "Or is this just stuff that goes well with reindeer?" he joked. The moose didn't understand, but did seem a bit impatient.

"You think I am chopping this into too small pieces? I have paws and I intend to use them, 'Hissir" Spike said, but then he poured the chopped greens in the pot of snow and handed it to the moose, who strode into the actual sauna and hurried in the little dragon so as to not loose the heat. It was less hot now, the long period of steam-making had cooled down the hearth, but it was still hot enough for Spike when he came from the cool hall. He liked it. When they came back home he must insist Twilight take them to the spa more often.

The reindeer teens were still chatting, Spike noted with joy. Joy that was short-lived as Saga said:

"But she is still so dreamy!" with big eyes and Vigg said "Oh yes!" his eyes equally big.

_You're not supposed to both want to marry her!_ he thought.

Their reverie was interrupted by Kvalhissir, who after putting the stew and the roast on the hearth slapped Vigg with an hoof and pointed to the door, bellowing.

"Oh, he is right... we should cool down!" he said and stepped down from the benches. When Saga followed him he gave Spike hope again by assisting her as they trotted out to the snow. Kvalhissir hung over them nervously, and a roar told Spike – who has taken upon himself to watch the food – that they, like him, had planned to roll in the snow before he stopped them opening the door.

"Sorry, sorry!" shouted Saga hoarsely.

As the snow started to melt and the pine-cones started to fry up – or rather dry-roast, since Kvalhissir seemed to not have any butter or grease – Spike watched Kvalhissir, satisfied no one would open the door, stuff an enormous pipe and light it with splinter he lit on the coals. Spike sniffed the plume of smoke.

"That sure isn't tobacco. Of course, it's not like he could walk into Sarvvik and buy some shag..."

Few ponies at home smoked, but they had back in Canterlot, especially among the many older unicorn academics at Twilight's school. That had been thin cigarettes or polished briar-wood pipes, not the thing Kvalhissir puffed on, which seemed made of a root and the size of his mace.

Vigg and Saga came back in and Vigg was about to close the door when Saga saw the plume of smoke.

"Ooh, that reminds me!" she said and quickly dashed outside. She returned as quickly with a tobacco pouch and sat down opposite Vigg, where she started to roll a cigarette, mostly with her muzzle.

"You... didn't need to move" said Vigg. "I wouldn't have minded."

_YES!_ thought Spike and started to dance a little at the edge of the hearth, causing Kvalhissir to look worried.

"That's like really nice, but it's bad enough I'm cremating my own lungs, I shouldn't do that to yours as well" Saga said, bit down on her cigarette and started at it cross-eyed for a second, which caught it to catch fire.

"Wow, is that a spell?" said Spike, fascinated against his will. Vigg seemed interested as well.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" Saga said and grinned happily. Then her heart seemed to sink. "Though Gramma said it was a waste of time to learn, when matches are that cheap." She inhaled the tobacco smoke deeply with shut eyes. "I needed that! Well, the spell can set anything afire, though not much at once. And I trained on cigs – or Gramma's pipe – so when I cast it nowadays I always end up cross-eyed when I do it." She giggled, which evoked an equal giggle from Vigg as he looked her deep in the eye. Spike made little gestures with the ladle – a smaller one – as if conducting an invisible orchestra. _We are the champions, Spike is the champion, no time for losers..._

Kvalhissir's pointed hoof and a bark-like command redirected his attention to the cooking; he instantly saw that the pine-cones needed some shuffling. Spike momentarily wondered whether moose ate roasted pine-cones like he did – gnawed up and swallowed – or like most ponies – finicky tearing off the scales to eat the seeds under them. The pine-cones were much bigger than at home. His questions were answered when Kvalhissir asked for one with his gestures, popped it into his mouth, spit it our, blew on it to cool it, popped it in again and chewed it up whole while looking thoughtful. Then he shook his head and went back to his pipe.

"I could've told'ya" Spike muttered.

Vigg and Saga were talking about how Saga had become a temple-fawn (in a temple with no worshipers dedicated to a goddess mostly absent) and Saga had went back to Vigg's bench. Hope did not just blossom in Spike's heart: it was producing a nice crop of apples, melons and rutabagas.

Saga liked to gesture, and as she did so she bumped into the cave wall. It was not as hot any longer, but Vigg still cried out sharply when she did, which only caused her to draw her flank across it.

"Hey, no – aw, too late!" he said.

"What? What did I do?" she wondered and looked back at her sooty flank. "Oh."

"Yeah, you have to be careful with the walls in a smoke sauna, otherwise you end up all sooty" he said and chuckled.

"So what?" she said and laughed. "We are bathing, aren't we?" And she rubbed soot from her flank and then from the wall over her belly and chest and shoulders. "I'm gonna get more soot!"

"What the...?" said Vigg and stared at her in disbelief as she rubbed her muzzle and face with soot as well – mostly in stripes in patches, because she was rather casual in dirtying herself.

"I am a troll now, OK!" she shouted, leaped down on the floor, reared up and shouted: "After bathing and dining with trolls, I am hereby a troll! The troll Saga!"

"We haven't dined yet" said Spike and shook his head. Kvalhissir barked in a way that suggested merriment. Vigg was mostly confused.

Then Saga jumped up on the bench opposite him and rubbed her front hooves and legs on the sooty wall. She wheeled around and looked at Vigg with a fiendish grin.

"You should be a troll too!" she said to him and then jumped him and started trying to rub him with soot as well. Vigg fought back using the fact that he was more well-trained and fit, but against him was the fact the body pressed against his – not an entirely unpleasant feeling, he would later recall – was already full of soot, as well as the wall behind him. They rolled down on the floor and Vigg got on top of his troll assailant. He was by then more grimy than sooty, but anyway. Saga lay under him and panted, but was clearly not hurt since she was close to laughing. Spike looked worried. Kvalhissir found the whole thing fairly amusing. Maybe troll calves roughhoused like that all the time.

"Do you yield?" Vigg shouted. Saga squeaked, the laughed, then had a coughing fit.

"'Yield'" she laughed. "Who speaks like that anymore?" Then she lay back melodramatically. "Oh yes, I yield, oh my strong Prince!" she exclaimed before she had another laughing, then a coughing fit. Vigg eased off and was about to step off when Saga, half-freed, rose up, put her forelegs around his neck, pulled him down and rubbed her muzzle against his, finishing off with an actual if pretty chaste kiss, her hooves pressed to his face. The action paralyzed Vigg.

"Hey!" he said. "What did you – you had given up! Foul! And – what did you do?"

"Smear your face with soot!" she said and giggled. "What did you think I have on my hooves and muzzle?"

"You had given up!" he shouted.

"Servant of darkness! It's a sacrament to cheat!" she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You – you kissed me!" he stammered.

"I just used my feminine wiles on your weak male heart! Now you are a troll too!" She rose up besides the confuzzled Vigg, laid a leg on his neck and shouted: "Now we are ALL trolls! Let the festivities begin!"

It didn't have the intended effect, because the smooch had caused Spike to have some sort of fit, apparently, so he had fallen off the place he was standing on the side of the hearth. Since their host became worried and was picking him up and dusting him off, only Vigg heard her declaration. He was blushing deeply, but despite his white fur, his black, let's call it "ritual body paint" to be nice to Saga, was hiding it pretty well.

When Kvalhissir had got Spike on his feet and made sure the little scaly fellow was alright, he turned his attention to the dinner. The pine-cones were close to burning so he lifted the clay pan off the hearth; the soup was merrily boiling, so he just tasted it, frowned and added something looking like brown ash to it.

"Was that mud, or what?" Saga wondered.

Vigg, who was regaining his senses, found himself with something in his throat and had to clear it before he spoke.

"Dried seaweed. Used for salting" he said.

"Where did he get seaweed, he lives in a forest?" Saga asked.

"I guess trolls trade too" Vigg said and shrugged. "A more relevant question: why is Spike dancing a jig?"

"I am?" Spike said and stopped. "Sorry, it just comes over me sometimes!"

Saga suddenly looked worried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I haven't paid you any attention! Are you OK?" she said and sniffed Spike.

"I'm fine! Just... happy there will be food soon! Yeah!" Spike said and grinned weakly.

"Should have had some music" said Saga and nuzzled Spike quickly. "Should have brought a 'player. Or at least an instrument."

"If we could actually talk to Kvalhissir, I'm sure he could scrounge one up" said Spike and smiled crookedly. "He seems to have everything."

"In his sauna?" said Vigg. "Spike, maybe you're don't understand, but this is like a pony whose house consist of his bathroom. He must be actually living somewhere else..."

They were interrupted by Kvalhissir turning up with two wooden bowls, of different size, shape and age, full of soup. He looked from guest to guest...

"Yeah, you only have two bowls. It's OK, me and Vigg can share the big one, and Spike takes the other one" said Saga, who smiled and lifted the bowl over to the bench. "Come on and eat, fellow troll!"

Vigg just looked at Spike, smiled nervously, shrugged and sat down beside her. Without saying anything more, Kvalhissir sat down in his corner and started eating the rest of the soup out of the pot. Seeing the two reindeer eating soup muzzle to muzzle, Spike grinned so widely the corners of his mouth met on the back of his neck.

_This can not fail! Soon he'll stop asking questions about Twilight in... in that way!_

He sat down to eat, and didn't particularly mind the lack of a spoon, though the soup needed more quartz...

After soup there were roasted pine-cones, and as expected the two reindeer ate slower and more finicky than Spike and the moose.

"Be careful, Spike!" admonished Saga. "You're totally eating too quickly."

"Babysitter comes out?" said Vigg. "Maybe he doesn't need to pull off the scales of the cone, thought of that?"

Saga was just about to argue when Kvalhissir hissed in a way that clearly said: silence!

He stood up and tried to listen, and the others followed suit.

"What can he hear through the walls!" whispered Spike. "We're within a hill!" Kvalhissir growled angrily and Spike shut up. The moose laid his head to the wall and looked, as far as the two reindeer fawns and the dragonling could interpret his moosial expressions, first worried, then terrified.

Suddenly Saga stood up and shrieked.

"Oh no... oh goddess nooo...!" she wailed and wavered on unsteady feet.

"Saga!" said Spike frightened. Vigg had more presence of mind and got up to her.

"Saga, listen, are you Seeing or fainting? You're slipping out, do you hear me?" he shouted in her ear.

"It's all coming down it's all coming down it's all coming down... HELP HIM SUPPORT THE ROOF!" she shouted, pushed Vigg away and started to, in vain, trying to lift one of the benches, which were made of massive timbers.

Vigg hurried over and started to help her. Spike looked skeptical.

"She was wrong last time!" he shouted. "We're underground!"

Vigg strained with the bench and was going to say something about better safe than sorry when Spike saw their host starting to do exactly the same with another bench, so he jumped down to the floor and starting helping the reindeer.

Two of three possible benches had been turned into support beams when it struck. A gale force wind so strong it was heard through sod and rocks howled over the hill, and then something slammed into it. Then something else, and something else, as if an avalanche of rocks or logs were rolling of it. Then there was a hissing howl, again so loud it was heard through the thick walls. Then the roof above them, illuminated by the glowing hearth, started to frost over. It spread like rings on the water, as the moisture gathered on the roof, inside the hot sauna, started to turn into hoarfrost. It stopped before the whole roof was frosted over, but then there was more howling, more slams into the roof, and some rocks fell from it. A second time, frost started to grow on the inside of the formerly hot roof, and icicles formed where the ice has started last time.

"What is happening!" shouted Spike. Saga has stopped frantically raising the beams but their host was still furiously trying to get one more up.

"Nidhogg!" Vigg shouted back as he slid around the earthen floor struggling to help the moose, who seemed as terrified as them. "An ice serpent!"

Saga had thrown herself close to the hearth, so close her fur was being singed, and was whimpering. When Spike stepped back momentarily as Kvalhissir slammed the bench in place and Vigg mostly was in the way, she grabbed him with her mouth and pulled him in between her and the hearth.

"Saga, it's too hot!" he gasped.

"It'll be colder soon!" she whimpered.

Having finished getting the beam up, Kvalhissir dove down as the doe had done and dragged Vigg with him, and slammed both him and Saga in between himself and the hearth, as if making sure they were closer than him. Vigg felt his fur singe at the same time as the air started to grow very cold. Spike whined something from within the heap of deer, but it was lost in the repeated thumps, the howls and the hisses from outside, and that wind blowing constantly.

It took minutes before it receded but it could still be heard in the distance. It felt like hours for the deer and the dragonling. After a while Saga moved and Spike actually could breathe – the air was cool, and he could feel the hearth actually cooling, though still hot. They all shuffled around, but Kvalhissir seemed determined to have the outermost place.

_I've heard of somebody shielding somebody else with their body. He is _isolating _somebody else with his body_, Spike thought. _And Saga is trying to do the same. If... if we survive this, she gets top marks as a bodyguard from me to Twilight, even if she might not be much of a babysitter._ He lay still, and what warmth there was made him a bit sleepy – it had been a tough day, and sauna tires you out even if you are a fire-breathing dragon. Besides, there was not much that could be done when awake. Spike soon fell asleep. He wasn't the only one.


	18. Chapter 18

Kvalhissir was the first of the inhabitants of the room to wake up. This was for several reasons. First, he had been taught from an early age to sleep with one ear awake. Second, he slept in the coldest place. Third, he hadn't been very much asleep to begin with, which made waking up trivial. After making certain that neither he nor the calves he had rescued would perish, his thoughts had immediately gone to the rest of his property. Given the circumstances, however, he had known that there was nothing he could do until the sun rose, the storm blew over, and the horrid beings of the storm were gone with it. Like most sentients who knew there is nothing they can do and that it's not their fault, he felt horribly guilty over not doing anything, and hence had trouble sleeping.

He rose, carefully, silently, as soon as he woke. He stopped for a while, watching the calves sleeping, and smiled against his will and instinct. He could at least save someone. It was a small, small comfort, but he needed any now. He went to the coat hanger and got their jackets, vests and shawls, then clumsily covered them with the clothes against the creeping cold. There were frost all over the room – only their warmth and the dying hearth had held the ice away from them. He then went to the door, unlocked and unbarred it, and stepped outside. He carefully closed the door behind him and surveyed what he counted as his domain. He could hold back his tears for a second or two.

* * *

><p>When Saga woke up there was a strange weight upon her brow and the world was dark in a strange layered way. She lay still for a while and felt her tail pressing against cloth. After a while she figured out she were covered in clothes. She had less problem with identifying the scaly, warm lump by her side as Spike, and the leg that touched her forelegs as Vigg's. It didn't take her long to remember yesterday's adventure.<p>

As she lay in darkness and pondered what to do she was struck with one of her fancies – not one of her visions, because it was obviously impossible, but one of her fancies, just as real and a bit scary. She imagined that the whole world was gone now. Outside the cave – because that was what the sauna was, really – the whole world was ice. The only ones left alive were the ones she could feel next to her and herself. She and Vigg would have to thaw and repopulate the world. About when she figured Spike would still be alive the day when the sun had returned enough that there were some few plants growing, and that the horribly inbred descendants of her and Vigg would be scared of an unfrozen sea, Spike called her back to the world of the possible by moving, mumbling, then sitting up and asking for Twilight.

"She is not here" whispered Saga. "She's back in the city. We'll see her later today" she said to Spike, who yawned and nodded.

"Why are we whispering?" he whispered.

"Because Vigg is still asleep" Saga said.

"No I'm not" said Vigg. "I'm awake. Where's Kvalhissir?"

"He went out" said Saga.

"Yeah, I can see that" said Vigg a bit irritated, as he stood up, stretched, and tried to orient himself hung with clothes in the dark room. "I just wondered if he said where he went."

"No" said Saga caustically. "My telepathy is a bit rusty this early in the morning."

"Lets just go and look for him, OK?" said Spike and stood up. "I'll get some light" he added, and blew a thin ray of fire from his mouth, like if he was holding a little flame in it.

Vigg found the door to the hall and then the outer door and opened them, and they fumbled with their clothes and stumbled outside. The view made them stop and stare and their skin – furry or scaly – feel colder than they already were.

They hadn't paid much attention to the landscape when they struggled up to the hollowed-out hill yesterday evening, but there had been a forest, and the hill had been covered in trees. Now, the forest was gone. Not chopped down with axes or torn down by a tornado or burned up with fire. It had been frozen, crushed and chewed, not always in that order. Most trees seemed to have been flash-frozen, and then either slammed, which had made them burst into frozen splinters, or they had huge chomps bitten out of them. In some cases the bites were almost comical marks like a pony eating a banana, but in most pieces had been torn off, chewed up and swallowed, the ripping action tearing the rest of the tree into more splinters. The ground was covered with pieces of frozen wood, from half stumps to what might as well have been sawdust.

The snow had been whipped up by roiling bodies that had left long trails worms in the sand. In some places the ground itself had been gnawed, chewed, or ripped up. In most places it had been struck with sudden permafrost levels of freezing, bending, cracking and bursting open, the thin layer of dirt reduced to frozen dust, like dirty snowflakes. There were no sign of any animal – any ones still about in winter had obviously fled long before the landscape was killed, and anything that might have hid in the ground during winter was frozen to death.

Vigg was the first one who spoke.

"This... can't have been one nidhogg. I... I have never met one myself, but this is too much. This must have been... several nidhoggs. Their tracks... are crossing each other. A gang – pack – pride..." he said.

"A blizzard of nidhoggs" Saga suggested mumbling. "I... I was born in the city. I've only heard of them. From grazers. And... read in books." She stared at the landscape. Hundreds of yards away, there were actual trees.

_The world is still alive!_ she thought. _It is only here that... it isn't._

Spike looked at them, then at the landscape. He hadn't learned that much yet about Tarandroland's fauna, but from Vigg's stories, he had gotten the clear impression that nidhoggs were solitary animals. Normally.

"What is that sound?" Saga whispered.

Kvalhissir's sobs lead them to the lake, or what had been a lake. He lie at the beach in a soggy heap of frosted fur, his body wracked with long wheezing sobs. The lake had been frozen just as the landscape around it... and big chunks had been ripped out of the sod around it, probably the only deeper layer of earth around here. "Frozen" doesn't mean "a layer of ice". It had been frozen all the way to the bottom, like a solid block of ice.

The reason was plain to see: a nidhogg had plunged its head down into the lake, void-cold breath at full power, and flash-frozen the water around its own head. Panicking, it had flopped and floundered and, smashing its head against the ground, succeeding in getting up and tossing ice blocks around the area, but not freeing itself. It had died from concussion and suffocation, strangely fast for such a huge and uncanny beast, and was lying on the ground next to the wrecked tarn.

Saga laid down next the moose and pressed against him and, in a rather incoherent way, tried to say something comforting. Vigg knelt on the opposite side and pressed against him, but couldn't really come up with something to say; he feebly ransacked his mind for something to do about it.

_What's the point with magical powers or royal blood when you cannot comfort someone who saved your life when they are crying their eyes out?_

Spike hugged what he could reach of the poor stalu (the rump), then patted it as he got up and went to take a look at the icy carnage. He walked down to the exposed bottom of the lake. He imagined he could see the little bugs and things you can see wriggle about in the bottom mud in the summer, when you sit by a lake like this and wriggle your toes in the water. He definitely did see roots like those he himself chopped for dinner last night, frozen solid then ripped up from the lake bottom. The water would come back, of course, as soon as it melted. Some of the little bugs too, if there was another lake nearby. Spike was no botanist but assumed it would take a far bit longer for the plants.

He went up to the nidhogg corpse with apprehension. He couldn't shake the feeling it was still alive, it was all a trick... Then, after poking it with a stick, he became convinced it wasn't. He was instead filled with a very special kind of horror, deeply related to being a dragon, even if he was a small one. It is possible only another draconic being could have felt like him, though similar concepts exist for all beings, and all thinking beings certainly could have understood him. The being was too draconic without being a dragon. The ice-encased head, a maw that could have been a dragon's with a flat head and just rudimentary eyes. The long serpentine body, void of claws or wings or any limb at all, like one fat tail. The rubbery hide that looked like it had scales but didn't. It's different white patterns – white like snow on the back, for lying in the snow and waiting – mottled gray and white on the belly for moving through a snowstorm. It slithered straight through the uncanny valley for Spike, in between being like a dragon and definitely not being one, just like a plastic doll with its lifeless muzzle and fake coat trots between a comforting rag doll and a real pony. He felt disgusted and sad and wondered if the nidhoggs had to be or just were. He turned back to the others.

Saga rose up from her place next to their inconsolable host and looked sadly but serenely at the hole where the lake once was, as her legs swayed. Spike hurried and came up beside her, thinking she was as sick as he felt.

"I am Seeing again" she said with a clear sad voice. "I am seeing the lake as it could have been this summer... probably as he wished it would have been... I am glad he cannot hear me, he is already sooo down... There would have been waterlilies and bulrushes... grass and sedge and reeds... thick moss around it and when you walked upon it water would have seeped up around your hooves... mosquitoes and gnats dancing above it and dragonflies and flycatchers hunting them... mergansers and golden eyes swimming in it..." Saga sighed "And Kvalhissir swimming... cooling himself in the waters... and digging up the bulbs and stalks..."

"It's his garden" said Vigg. "Figures. Stories say stalus grow the plants in lakes – that's why you shouldn't harm them."

"Then there is the summer sun for a month reflected in it... and the big august moon... and he would have..." Saga stopped babbling but not seeing. "He would have... dropped flowers and berries into the water... for the sun and moon..."

"It's his temple as well" said Vigg morosely.

"He knew my amulet was of Hrimfaxi" Saga mumbled. "He recognized me." She stumbled a bit, knelt and gave the moose another hug. Spike followed suit.

After a while, however, he rose up.

"Guys, I'm sad for 'Hissir too... but we have to think of things. Like food. And a fire. And are we going back ourselves or should I... call a ride?" he said.

Before Vigg could protest, Saga nodded.

"Send a message. Tell them we are OK but would really want some company home, OK? That the storm was really bad?" she said.

"What do we say about Kvalhissir?" said Spike.

"Nothing" said Saga. "Let's deal with that when they get here." She rose up.

"Vigg, I am going to make a fire. Can you see if you can find something to eat? Preferably for Kvalhissir as well?" she said. Vigg rose as well, patting their devastated host.

"He must have more food in his home. He cannot live in his sauna. But, well, it is hard enough to talk to him when he isn't like this and I am not going to dig in all the hills until I find his house. Sooo... I'll backtrack to the ackja, I'm sure I can find it now, and dig out our provisions. They should be OK if the nidhoggs haven't eaten the ackja because it is part wood. We're going home sooner so we can give the extra rations to Kvalhissir if he can get anything down being like this" Vigg said, looking in the distance.

"Can you send the message, Spike?" said Saga. "Twilight gave me some kind of dragonfire jar, but I'm not sure it will work."

"Sure" said Spike. Then he laughed. "I have nothing to write on or with, though. I hope Luna doesn't freak out when she gets a birch bark letter written with charcoal!"

* * *

><p>Luna arrived shortly afterward, by flight. She must have assessed the situation from the air, because she made an extra few circles before she landed. When Spike and the others came to meet her she was less than pleased.<p>

"You tell me you had a hard night because of the weather? And I come here and find you next to an ice-wyrm? Is this a joke, Spike?" she said to the young dragon.

"Well... no one was harmed. The nidhogg sort of killed itself in the lake, we were hidden underground the whole time. That moose saved us" said Spike. "We thought that if we talked about monsters and stuff in the letter you would think it was worse than it was."

Luna still looked a bit angry, but when she was greeted by the relieved reindeer (one of whom wanted to give her a cup of coffee and a bun) she mellowed. And when she saw Kvalhissir lying by the remnants of the lake...

"A moose? They are not extinct in Tarandroland?" she said and walked up to him. The big deer hadn't seen the alicorn yet, but turned his head when she approached. His eyes went wide and he scrambled to his feet, babbling something in his loud tongue. When he bowed in front of Luna she bowed down and kissed him on the forehead, and said something in a language none of them knew.

Well, not fluently.

"I think that was Ancient Cervine" said Vigg. "We had classes in it in school..."

"You know it?" asked Spike.

"I can conjugate the verbs" said Vigg sheepishly.

"School dropout" said Saga. "I only know a few old chants and prayers."

"Luna, is that his language?" Spike said as he walked up to the Princess.

"Sort of" Luna smiled. "He mostly have a very heavy... brogue. It is the proto-language of all deer-kind, and the moose in Tarandroland must have kept it somehow." She returned to talking soothingly to him. After a while he started talking back, now and then gesturing with his muzzle or hooves, and taking her inside the sauna (from which she emerged a bit sootier than usual), apparently to show her what happened.

Just outside the sauna, she seemed to remember something, excused herself to Kvalhissir who bowed deeply, reared toward the sky and shot off a flash of magic from her horn. Vigg and Saga cried out and shielded their eyes a bit too late. Spike was less affected but still stunned.

"Wow! What was that about?" he asked Luna.

"I told Lady Sparkle I would set up a beacon for her teleportation. She would be bringing company... but not too many" Luna said with a crooked smile. "I completely forgot when I saw the corpse of the ice-wyrm."

"Company?" said everyone with a certain amount of trepidation in their voices.

Luna chuckled.

"Young ones, I hardly think you will be scolded for surviving a disaster" she said.

"Are you sure you have had parents, Your Highness?" said Vigg.

Luna laughed.

"In most of the meanings of the word, I did, yes. Maybe you should be afraid" she said. Then she looked at Kvalhissir and spoke to him. He answered in a downcast way.

"I asked him if he wanted to run and hide. He said he didn't have time to hide his tracks to any moose he could ask for help, and doesn't want any reindeer warriors to find them" she said. "He says he'd rather stay and face their wrath like a bull."

"Wrath?" sputtered Vigg. "What wrath? He saved my _life_, and my family rules this realm! If anyone touches one of his hairs I'll see to that..." He sputtered some more.

"And he saved mine, and Twilight will never let them harm him. It's all just a misunderstanding" said Spike.

"And I... shoo, I'm... not anyone. But I can come up with some really terrible punishments for Mistress Sparkle!" said Saga indignantly.

"You are my servant" said Luna and smiled towards her, the moon shining. "As is, I'd guess from his stories, the 'stalu' as well. At least they got the whole moon well concept better than reindeer."

"It is a bit fitting to have trolls together with bats and wolves, Oh My Goddess" said Saga.

"I think Kvalhissir will be rather pleased if you stop thinking of him as a troll" said Luna.

"But trolls are totally cool!" said Saga. "I became a troll last night! Vigg too!"

Luna looked confused.

"Don't ask" said Spike. "It's Saga. She is basically the goth version of Pinkie Pie sometimes."

"Goths are posers!" said Saga with her nose in the air, but any further discussion of subcultures was interrupted by the arrival of Twilight and two smoking reindeer.

To her credit, Princess Ljufa didn't dry heave as long as Jarl Vidar. The grazer noble looked absolutely terrified when he finally looked anything at all.

"There were... things there!" he panted. "They... looked at me!"

Twilight was only embarrassed a very short while for exposing someone with second sight to the space between space, because then she was barreled over by an overjoyed Spike.

"TWILIGHT!" he shouted and hugged her. "I was so scared! Not when it was dangerous... but this morning... I..."

He looked up and felt very embarrassed.

"Erh, I mean..." he said.

Twilight smiled and hugged him back.

"It's OK. It was only a storm, and..."

Then she looked up and saw the nidhogg corpse.

"Oh Spike!" she said and hugged him harder. "What happened here!"

"Oh Vigg!" Ljufa sighed and hugged her son. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Mom!" he protested but hugged back. "I haven't done anything!"

"No, he hasn't!" said Saga and trotted up to the reindeer princess. "He found shelter from the storm for us! Well, someone who would hide us anyway... We would just have kept going until we fell over otherwise!" She looked very angry.

Ljufa looked at her with a certain amount of shock. She choked down a reprimand and Looked at Saga.

"You don't need to lie to me for my son's sake" she said softly. "I am only afraid he will do as his father."

Saga, not abated, looked at Vigg. The young sarv sighed.

"Dad froze to death in a blizzard. He kept walking when he should have struck camp" said Vigg quietly.

Jarl Vidar coughed.

"Vigg isn't frozen to death, and neither are the others" he said. "Sister-in-law, I think scolding is sort of irrelevant here, given the circumstances."

He turned to Saga.

"Lady Sparkle assumed your grandmother's health wasn't strong enough for a witch-jump. I'll assume she was right, given what I Saw – and I barely have the Sight. In any case, she wishes you to know she waits at your home with a warm bath and a dinner" he said.

Saga nodded.

"I'm kind of used to being like independent. It's OK. Why are you here, by the way?" she said. "I know you're Vigg's... I mean Prince Vigg's uncle, but doesn't he have a ginormous family?"

Vidar laughed.

"I am concerned for Vigg, but I actually followed because I was interested in the effects of the blizzard – it is kind of my duty. And I am lucky I came. I didn't think there would be nidhoggs here... or stalus" he said.

Saga bristled.

"Don't you dare do anything to Kvalhissir! He saved our lives because we could hide in his sauna and he had fired it up!" she said.

Vidar nodded.

"Which to me indicates he guessed they were coming and tried to defend himself even before you turned up. I'd like to speak with him about it" he said.

"He kinda sorta speaks no Poatsi..." said Saga.

"I'll have to find an interpreter" he said and walked up to Luna, who was standing beside a tired moose.

Spike and Vigg was explaining the whole affair in a rather incoherent and non-chronological order to their respective mother figures, and finally came to a rather gushing description of Kvalhissir. Perhaps wisely, they left out the horrible what-if scenario from Saga's vision.

"And it was Spike who talked us down and made us trust him" said Vigg. Spike looked down at his feet.

"It was just because I had helped Sweetie Belle with her homework" he mumbled. "And I only did that to impress someone else."

"Well, Lady Sparkle, it is pretty rare you have to praise your son for walking home with a mysterious stranger" said Princess Ljufa.

"Son?" said Twilight. "Yeah, you're right, that's probably the right word here... And you are right. This time it was a very wise thing to do. And thanks for looking out for him, Vigg, and for listening to him. Not many youths would be grown-up enough to listen to a younger kid in a crisis"

Vigg blushed a little and mumbled something. Spike was temporary dismayed.

"I think some words of thanks are in order" Ljufa said and walked up to the moose who was having an animated discussion with Vidar, presumably about nidhoggs.

"I want to thank you, sir, for helping my son and the other youths in the blizzard" she said in somewhat halting Ancient Cervine.

His answer was bellowing and bleating, but she could make out the words.

"I saw they were children. Only a monster leaves children out in such weather, with ice-wyrms on the prowl. I am no monster" he said.

"I see that now" said Ljufa. "Is there anything I can help you with, now that your home is... destroyed?"

"Only the sauna is harmed, but no, my lake is slain and I have to leave my barrow for warriors will find it" he said laconically. "But Our Lady of the Moon has promised me refuge and a task in her temple." He grinned. "I'll have to grow accustomed to he presence of you little ones everywhere."

"Temple?" said Ljufa confused to Luna.

"This happens to be our new gardener" said Luna. "The temple has recently acquired a new ceremonial lake, and I think he should be good at it." She smiled. "His kind seem bad at accepting charity."

"But at least let me do something for you..." said Ljufa.

Twilight and the boys were looking at the nidhogg. As her fear for Spike's well-being had dissipated, Twilight was now the ever-curious scholar, and was inspecting the dead thing.

"Where do these come from?" she said. "They do look slightly draconic, but only a little..."

"They are spawned off Joukulvakt when winter comes. Some survive each winter and grow larger" said Vidar who had joined them. "This one must have been ill or mad. Water is dangerous to them, so they tend to avoid it even when in a feeding frenzy."

"Why were they looking for the kids if they only eat wood?" said Twilight.

"They weren't, I think... seeing as how the hill is... was covered with small trees they should like. But the lack of instincts on this one means... it could mean anything. This is what I was talking about, Lady Sparkle. Have you had the time to look closer at what I told you?"

Twilight rubbed her muzzle and looked very tired.

"Things... came up. But Princess Luna herself looked at them, and has talked to her sister... It seems there are good news and... bad news" she said. "I don't want to say too much yet."

"At least give me something, Lady Sparkle" Vidar begged.

Twilight sighed.

"It seems, at this stage, as if the Princesses can help you with your long-term problems, and it should actually be a somewhat trivial task, so it should be done soon" she said.

"That... that is actually great news!" said Vidar.

"Those were the good news. The bad news is... that the Princesses don't see much they can do about the short-term problems, and they are as bad as you say, what happened to the kids prove it. We will do everything we can but..." Twilight said.

Vidar's features dropped.

"No joy lasts, as the saying goes" he said.

"Princess Celestia... really Princess Luna should be saying this... was saying that – if necessary, only if necessary – any and all refugees would be welcome in Equestria. The winter would hopefully last no more than five or six years... and then anydeer who wants could go home again" said Twilight, her last words dropping to a whisper.


	19. Chapter 19

As Jarl Vidar looked down at his hooves and murmured sorrowfully, Twilight Sparkle tried to reassure him that this was a worst-case scenario, and that things might come out much better. She was interrupted by Luna.

"If you wish, I can carry you all back to Sarvvik. I am sure the youngsters are tired of snow by now" said Luna.

"Does that include my ackja?" said Vigg, who had dragged the thing there instead of just fetching the provisions.

"Your sleigh will surely be no trouble" said Luna. "And you reindeer don't worry, I can shield you against the sights between space. This is something Lady Sparkle should really practice on" she added looking at Twilight, and not getting why Twilight was looking guilty right now.

"Now wait a second!" said Spike. "You said you couldn't mass teleport just willy-nilly! Except to that glacier, and I don't want to go there."

"That is true – if I don't have a mark. But I placed one at my temple" Luna said. Everyone looked relieved.

"Then let's go. If you are ready, Kvalhissir" Luna added in Ancient Cervine. The moose shrugged in a way that said he could get his belongings later.

"You have to admit, Twilight, she does it better than you" said Spike.

Twilight brushed him off irritated.

"Well" said Eira as she offered Princess Ljufa some coffee from a brand new white paper cup "luckily we have recently gotten some gifts to the temple, so I could offer hospitality to such eminent guests. That is, from the _poor slum dwellers_." Eira looked rather pointedly at the princess' rich shawl, cap and jewelry. The princess had the decency to blush.

"What's the matter?" said Spike. "Are you mad at me for some reason?"

Twilight sighed.

"I'm sorry, Spike. It's just that I had to give some really bad news to the Jarl, and now I feel bad about it."

"What news?" asked Vigg. He and Saga were waiting for the bath water to heat up – for Eira, indoor plumbing was something that happened to other reindeer.

"Things look bleak for Poatsula, Vigg" said Vidar and sighed. "I had hope for some relief from Equestria, but it seems they couldn't do what I expected most."

Luna frowned.

"You told him already?" she said to Twilight.

"He asked me, what was I supposed to do, Your Highness?" Twilight protested. "He was the one who asked me in the first place, I couldn't very well lie or stall him."

"What is it all about?" asked Saga. "Is it about Winter?"

Luna sighed.

* * *

><p><em>The night before...<em>

The Goddess of Dawn lies in her bed, a heap of paperwork in front of her. For alicorns, sleep is a pleasure, not a necessity. Under the years of her sister's absence, except for her first century of rage-filled grief, Celestia had barely slept at all, remaining awake for most of a millennium Denying herself that pleasure. The last years, she had reacquainted herself with the blessed wonders of sleep, but it still didn't come naturally to her, and with Luna away and duties of the night, it was easier to remain awake.

The Goddess of Dusk stepped through the open windows. The first sound of her dainty ornamented hoof on the polished marble floor made her sister look up.

"Lulu!" she said. "Are you already finished?" Then, seeing her sister's expression, her own came to ape it. "No, bad news. Is it war, then?"

"It is worse than war, dear" Luna said. She levitated a bunch of papers, plucking them from space between space, and laid them on the palatial bed.

"I haven't had your priceless pupil go through it – she is the only astronomer I would trust with something like this – but I have run the calculations myself, and there is a serious problem with the orbit of the sun" Luna said tiredly. "I hope you can check them as well, since no one knows more about the Wheels than you, and hopefully I am wrong, but..."

"What problem?" said Celestia curiously when she eyed through the papers, in Luna's neat handwriting, scribbles in the language of the Wheels.

"When I came back and tried to usurp the world a second time..." Luna began.

"Lulu, that wasn't _you_!" Celestia's voice was sharp and filled with angst. "That was an abomination possessing you!"

"I think I would know the properties of Nightmare Moon, Tia" said Luna calmly. "Call it what you won't – I tried to bring eternal night again. Stopping the sun from it's normal course. Then, everything resolved happily, you let the sun on its marry way again."

"Yes..." said Celestia.

"Did you ever think to correct the minor distortion of the Sun's orbit after that? The Sun and the Moon do not only have daily cycles, you know?" Luna said.

Celestia's eyes widened in the rarely seen expression of fear.

"The Sun has wobbled on since then, going further and further astray. Here in Equestria, it is not visible. In Tarandroland, where even in the southernmost parts the Sun never sets on the Summer Solstice, and night lasts for months in winter during the northernmost parts, the effects are already visible. Winter has for three years become worse and worse... and there it is not just a season" Luna continued.

"I never thought of... there was so much..." Celestia murmured. Luna nodded.

"Neither did I. And considered that the whole eternal night debacle was caused by me, it can hardly be considered your fault only" she said.

"Lulu..." Celestia said. "I must correct this at once..."

Luna nodded.

"You are the one who moves the Sun, but I don't think it will be that hard. Once done, the seasons will adjust back, and Summer and Winter will pass as usual" she said. "In fact, it is lucky the reindeer noticed it this early."

Celestia smiled.

"Yes... but I truly owe them an apology!" she said.

Luna smiled back, but it was a sad smile.

"We both do. But I afraid I am bringing bad news and worse news – and the worse is yet to come" she said. "We have done more than one mistake here... if that is the right word." With her mind, she made the papers turn.

"Here are some observations not astronomical. About two years ago, when our old enemy was freed from his stony prison, it did affect the whole world. One of the things least ludicrous to strike Tarandroland was, as you can see, that the Everfrost Glacier... seemed to roll over. 'Like a sleeping dog' was the witness' description" Luna pointed her hoof to the paper.

"But... that's... she sleeps there?" said Celestia, horrified. Luna nodded.

"She didn't wake up, thanks our parents, but she is sure to be sleeping more lightly now. What's more, as far as I can tell, the ice-wyrms – the locals call them 'nidhoggs', 'ill that gnaws' – are spawned from her. Even without this happening, even with you restoring the sun's path, the winter weather, and the strength of the forces of Winter, would have plagued the reindeer for years. Winter is not just a matter of the sun's light, as you know. But now it seems there is a massive overpopulation of them – and one of them can cause deforestation that takes a century to recover without Earth Pony magic" Luna said while her sister listened silently. "And before you suggest it, having her that close to waking up means we cannot sweep down with sunbolts and meteors and eradicate them, and you know that" she added as Celestia seemed about to start to say something.

The both sisters remained silent, pondering.

"At least this cannot be laid at our feet!" Celestia said, striking the paper. "Discord's action cannot be blamed on us!"

Luna raised an eyebrow.

"It cannot? Who was it that placed his imprisoned form as a statue in our garden, so she could mock and taunt him? Where he could absorb enough of the feelings of selfishness and hatred to escape eventually?" she said, somewhat caustically.

Celestia looked down.

"I know. I was in on that was well. Besides, who could have thought he would be free. However, I might have had something to do with that as well..." Luna said.

Celestia looked up.

"Many years ago, when I was first entering my... rebellious phase, a little reindeer warlock, very weak and puny, tried to summon me as if I was a second-rate aery spirit or elemental. I should have ignored him or struck him down, but I was starved for attention, and he amused me. We played a game... and among other things, I might have given him one of Discord's true names. Since he wanted to talk to him" Luna explained hesitantly. "You know, something like that can have made it possible for him to slowly burrow out his mind..."

"Why in the world did he want to talk to Discord?" said Celestia.

"Seems he was looking for an artifact Discord had a hand in creating. Wiglek was a petty and power-hungry little buck, and I don't think he considered the consequences. After all, he thought he could summon me in my teenage years and remain alive and sane" Luna smiled ruefully, and Celestia laughed.

"We must indeed do all we can to help the deer with this crisis" said Celestia. "But it doesn't mean we can ignore the old problem that started your journey."

"As far as I can tell, the worsening climate caused an economic and social crisis which made the piracy viable" said Luna. "But I'll see what I can do."

"It is too bad some good old fashioned divine intervention cannot solve this" Celestia sighed.

"It never could, sister. It never could" Luna said.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the present...<em>

"So The Sun will soon be back on its correct track again, and we will do anything we can to help Tarandroland, but we cannot just step in and stop this winter directly" Luna finished to a saddened crowd.

Saddened except one. Prince Vigg wasn't sad, he was furious.

"Why? YOU caused all this! WE did nothing wrong, yet now you say all you can do is 'help us' with this problem, not remove it!" he said.

"We cannot do it" said Luna with some irritation. "The medicine could be worse than the cure!"

"WORSE! HOW! When the Winter that is coming could _kill all life in the country_! What could possibly be worse!" he countered.

"Vigg, calm down..." his mother began.

"NO! I won't 'calm down'! You never let anyone be angry! Not Dad and not me! The only one allowed to shout is Grampa because you are afraid of him! Unlike him, I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY! What in the freezing bucking world are you saying? That you are not going to use your godlike powers WHY?" he said as he shoved her aside and stamped right up to Luna.

"It is things that mortals should not know!" said Luna. "Trust me in this, young..."

"You have given me no reason to trust you! And everyone is young to you, but you are as irresponsible as a fawn!" said Vigg as he thrust his face into Luna's, his antlers almost pressing into her eyes. "HELP MY PEOPLE OR TELL ME WHY YOU CANNOT! NO LIES, NO EXCUSES, NO HALF-TRUTHS!"

His shout echoed all over the empty, dilapidated temple. Luna was beginning to get red with anger, when Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat.

"Actually, I would like to know as well, Your Highness" she said quietly. "Or I would assume you are in the wrong, Princess Luna." Twilight's gaze was very sad, and Luna remembered what she had learned about the spy, and about Celestia's possible involvement. Luna returned it, and felt her blood pressure receding.

"Alright. I will show you what danger can be caused by the direct involvement of me... or even worse, my sister, whose warm light should be the foremost weapon against Winter. But it will require a short journey, not dangerous, but not for the faint of heart either" she said quietly. "We will visit a place I really shouldn't go to, where I think no one, mortal or immortal, has been for a millennium. Anyone who wishes to remain here... step back."

* * *

><p>The world was white and blue. It was beautiful, and horrible, so that once having seen it it would always be there, in the back of your soul. It struck worse in the unicorn, the moose and the dragon, because all reindeer know deep down that it exists, and have an idea how it looks like. Yet no one who saw it would ever forget it.<p>

They were standing on the top of an immense mass of ice which almost stretched as far as the eye could see. It sloped gently down, but the gentle slope felt like a precipice. Both Spike and Kvalhissir had laid themselves flat, their rather different minds both convinced they would slide off if they remained standing. Maybe they would. Far at the edge of the ice was in one direction gray sea, in another white gray-flecked tundra. Beyond the tundra was a small thing string that must be the vast forests of Tarandroland, and beyond the sea was a small black line.

"The end of the world" said Twilight breathlessly. "Where the world-disc ends and the cold black void begins."

"The Everfrost Glacier" said Luna to her guests. "Joukulvakt." she clarified to the reindeer. "This place... scares me. It is also, in ways, dear to me. This place means family, to somepony who has lost most of it." She sighed. "We was once very very close, back at the dawn of time..."

"Who?" said Vigg, who was more or less cradling his shivering mother.

"I will tell you a story" Luna said. "About the creation of ponykind, and the creation of reindeer and moose. You asked for no lies, but I must give you metaphors. It is the only way for mortals to grasp this. It is once reason I sometimes dislike talking about my family – it is so easily misunderstood. This story in particular." She shut her eyes and began...

_Once upon a time, there were two little fillies, two little sisters who loved each other and their parents very much. They came from a large family, and had many aunts and uncles who might, in their own way, have loved the fillies as well and be loved back._

The listeners find themselves watching the aether swirl and form half-shapes and sounds, of two small beings which could have been alicorns playing in a glade, half filtered light coming down through a canopy from a sky without sun or moon, night or day. Vast shapes moved above and beyond them, made up of mountain and sea, forest and fire, volcano and desert and wind.

_Then one day the fillies lost heir mom and dad – not to death, because they were Immortals – and they became very very sad. This worried their relatives, but they were not certain what to do, for never before had a child been sad. But one of their uncles, who loved making things with what we might call hooves in lack of a better world, and who had in fact made all mountains in the world, had an idea. He made out of baked clay little toys for his nieces. Dolls that looked a little like both of them, yet like none of them._

First the glade was dark and the green light was weeping. Then a shape like a sandstone mountain hovered it... and then they could see something that might have been two little alicorns playing with toys... dolls that looked like unicorns. Pegasi. Earth ponies. And soon... the little fillies began laughing again, and they started to changed their playground... making let's pretend houses, and gardens, and roads, and ponds... and the dolls started to walk and fly and make things and talk...

_And the little fillies love their new toys so much... that they became alive. Not just alive like birds and flowers, but being able to talk and think and create like the immortals. They had souls, given by love. And while they had created a world among themselves, no immortal had ever succeeded in this. They all went to the mountain-raising uncle, thinking he had something to do with it, but he just shook what we can say was a head and shrug what we can say was a pair of shoulders. It was the love and imagination of the fillies that made it, he said, and anyone with love and imagination could apparently beget life like that. And all the immortals visited the girls and saw their playground, and they all went home and imitated them in their own, grown-up way._

They saw the vast shapes moving, and they saw paws and hooves and fins and tentacles form rock and wood and clay. And all over that changed... into griffons and perytons. Cattle and buffaloes. Camels and llamas. Antelope and gazelle. Red deer and fallow. They saw the vast sandstone shape getting an equine one, forming himself after his work, as he created donkey and zebra and gave them a mountain-range and a savannah to live on. They all formed themselves after their work. They all became like their beloved toys. The world became a less wild place, to house their given-life pieces of art.

_There was one aunt in particular who was not very good with her paws, who might also have been fins or hooves. Neither was she good at talking, dwelling mostly in the deeps of the world. She wanted no toy-servants of her own, but she did want to gives the little fillies gifts, because she loved them much, especially the younger one with the dark blue coat. So she went to the mountain-raising uncle and asked him to make some more toys for her, and she would pay him in some way, and then she could give them to the fillies. But the uncle said that it would not be a true gift if she wasn't putting part of herself in it – so instead he helped her make some more dolls. Since was of and in and made up the sea, they were like her finned and tailed, and made as if of glass or water, yet similar to the fillies._

The onlookers watched as the huge shades, one fainter than the others, splashed the water, and from it formed toys shape like sea ponies – hippocampi...

_She brought her toys to the fillies and was glad to see them play happily with them by the water. She hadn't intended to stay long, but the little blue filly said: _Stay Auntie. Play with us. Help me build a house for my little ponies. _She couldn't help but stay and play with the girls. And when she came home she started to make for herself toys, dolls... to make for herself a people carved out of dried pine she picked on a cold, remote island..._

They saw the fillies play, they saw their... aunt, a vast thing both cow and bear and whale, play with them. They saw her fumblingly carve dried trees... making reindeer and moose. They saw her playing with them in a rocky, dry landscape that must have been a Tarandroland millennia ago. They saw reindeer and moose walking alone without her help, but reindeer playing in the snow, moose swimming in lakes, as if they longed a little bit for the deep deep sea. They saw a blue alicorn raising a curtain of color and lights above the land, they saw the vast shape watch it and smile. And they saw something like yawning... stretching... laying down... at the same time as the whole world was cooling, calming, becoming ordered and small, with sun and moon and stars rotating and giving light and darkness as ponies think of it, not the diffuse green light.

_I made her the Northern Lights as a gift... to thank her for the toys she gave me... But she and the others... they stopped playing. They were adults, after all. They settled down... and she, my favorite Aunt... she took a very long nap..._

Luna let her illusions fade out.

"She rests her, the mother of all reindeer. She rests here, and no one wants her to awaken" she said solemnly.

"The myths say Karhu-Akka, Old Mother Bear, sleeps here" said Eira reverently. "They said she made reindeer _and_ that she makes Winter." She smiled serenely.

"Are you saying... we are just the toys of the gods?" said Vigg, still awed, with some despair in his voice.

Luna smiled crookedly.

"Now now, not _just_ toys. Ponies gave meaning to the life of me and my sister. My aunt was no different. Besides, if I have got modern terminology right from young Spike, my aunt would vehemently have insisted that you were 'action figures'. Remember, though, that I am speaking in metaphor. It is the only way to describe how my family thinks. They are not like you. They are barely like me" she said, barely satisfying Vigg.

"Are you saying" said Twilight, "that some antediluvian being sleeps under the ice, and that you are afraid of awaking it?"

"No, Lady Sparkle. She who the reindeer call Karhu-Akka isn't under the ice, she is the ice. The Everfrost Glacier is her body, or a significant part of it" said Luna.

They all looked around them, saw the mountain of ice with no end.

"Wait!" said Spike. "You said she had something to do with the sea – how can she be ice?"

"What is ice but water at rest?" said Luna and smiled. "But that even more shows why you don't want her awake, or Tarandroland would flood with ice water. And not only it – it would severely affect many other lands. Not just her mere presence, but any action she might take when awake and active. Lady Sparkle used the word 'antediluvian', and any deluges in the history and the making of the world was her doing."

Uncomfortable silence reigned. It was starting to be very very cold up here.

"So you see why I am very wary of disturbing her. If I and my sister used our full powers to fight the winter creatures in general and the ice-wyrms in particular, we would surely do so, especially the warm light of my sister. That is also one of the reasons I denied my courtiers using my full force to fight those pirates – it is a bit away to the coast, but I would have to be really careful. I even think a powerful sorceress – like Lady Sparkle here – could do so if she wasn't careful. Not a reindeer one, but a foreigner, that might be enough" she continued. Twilight felt an urge to lift her feet, to not stand on the ice. "But don't despair. This is but a setback. There are other ways we can help you, and we will, if I can just sort out this horrible political mess I am in."

* * *

><p>Vidar cleared his throat.<p>

"See, sister-in-law, Ukko must muster the army and help us grazers. We can never do it ourselves, the weather has already harmed the reindeer on the coast, and now the nidhoggs are close to Sarvvik – in October!" he said to Ljufa. She sighed and shook her head, apparently close to tears.

"There is no army!" she said. "I don't see why you warriors cannot realize it! I can, and I have nothing to do with it! Father disbanded most of it!"

There was a stunned silence.

"What?" said Twilight Sparkle. "Old traditionalist Ukko, the guy who wants to be a warrior-king like in the good old days, demilitarized the country? Why?"

"Because" said Vigg "in his 'good old days', there was no army. It was like it is among the grazers still, when the king needed an army, he made a call to arms and everyone who could fight and felt responsible followed him. It's still like that with most everything among the grazers. Grandfather has tried to do the same, so he reduced the army and navy a lot. And well, since he didn't spend anything on the army and navy, he could do things like lower taxes..."

"So he expected the nobledeer to raise the army as they used to do instead?" said Luna harshly.

Vigg nodded.

"Anyone who could afford to fund it, really. Like, he meant why do we need a navy when we have so many good ships? And when he became king, it was because he said things like this, and deer cheered him for it. But now... he doesn't dare make a call for arms. Because he thinks no one will respond" he explained.

"That was actually how it worked back in my day" said Luna "so I understand how he was thinking. But it still doesn't make it a very good idea."

"I think it was an excellent idea!" said Vigg. "Why can't coast deer defend their own country? Grazers do! I can't believe I am defending Grampa!"

"So it is not just father you have to talk to, Vidar!" said Ljufa with a tired voice. "It is the coastal jarls, and the shipping owners, and the mill owners. They have money, ships and even their own guards."

"This changes all diplomacy" Luna mumbled. "Why couldn't anypony tell me this?"

"Because Lord Eminence was apparently the smartest on staff" groaned Twilight. "And you know how he is, Your Highness?"

"Lord Eminence? The scary gray dude?" said Spike. "How is he?"

"I'll tell you later, Spike" said Twilight.

"Saga!" Eira suddenly shouted. "Silly doe, have you done?"

The older doe was cradling the younger, who was shivering and mumbling.

"She is Seeing!" said Vigg. "What... did she look at?"

Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Reindeer magic... they must look at _something_ for their clairvoyance to work" explained Twilight. "It must be one of us!"

Eira shook her head sadly.

"No no, my poor granddaughter... she must have looked down. At Karhu-Akka" she said. "That must have been a shock."

"Is she hurt? Will she be OK?" wondered Spike anxiously.

"I sure hope so, but not here. My Goddess, we need to come back to civilization" Eira said, her gaze raised to Luna.

"You are right, my priestess. We are finished here. We have things to think and talk about, but that is better done in a warm house with some food and drink" Luna said.

And in a wink, they were back at the temple of Hrimfaxi, Our Lady of The Moon.


	20. Chapter 20

Princess Luna, Our Lady Of The Moon, paced back and forth in her suite, dictating her stream of thoughts to her hoofmaiden-turned-secretary.

"The primary strategic goal is... The primary strategic goal must be... No! This is not like the old days... not like commanding an army. No, don't write this down!" Luna said and waved her hoof at Twilight, who stopped her telekinetic scribbling. "Not yet! It is not the same. Then you marched your army against another army, or against one of their strongholds, and sooner or later you met them in combat. There is nothing to march against. They are just animals. They aren't even social animals normally..."

"So, should I write something like 'Regular strategies are useless' or something. To summarize you thoughts, Your Highness?" Twilight said.

"What? Yes, do that. Or wait – amend it to 'Unless the beasts of winter can somehow be forced to convene at one point, regular strategies are useless in this war. Such a situation is unlikely.'" Luna said.

"Can't you view the situation as a siege, Your Highness?" said Twilight. "If the... 'beasts of winter' don't come to the reindeer, there is no danger, and if they do come, you can defend against them?."

Luna shook her head.

"Yes and no. If we were only defending places where reindeer live, and that's hard enough. But the greatest threat – the reason this is an issue at all – is the massive amount of ice-wyrms. And the reason they are dangerous is because they threaten the forests. Without forests, the grazing reindeer have nowhere to spend their winters, and they starve. Without forests, the coast reindeer has no way to keep up neither their forestry nor their agriculture, and they starve. Not to mention the moose who live in the forests and farm its lakes and marshes. And there is no way we can defend the forests like they were a city" Luna said in frustration.

"Is it impossible to build a wall or something?" said Twilight.

Luna stared at her.

"Yes, Your Highness, I know it is big. But you said to consider everything, the reindeer are master carpenters, and if you drag over as many royal engineers as you can, it won't wake up Karhu-Akka, will it?" Twilight explained, almost whispering the name of the Goddess-Glacier.

Luna paused in her pacing.

"When you say it like that, it remains possible if not probable. Note it down as a possibility" she said and frowned. "Maybe the wall could be raised from ice and snow?"

"A wall of wood and stone would last for the several years of extra hard winters" said Twilight as she wrote furiously.

"But a wooden wall would attract the ice-wyrms since they love to eat dead wood. Thus the alternatives must be ice or stone" mused Luna as she started pacing again.

Spike entered, riding a bemused reindeer porter who just paused and gaped when he saw where he was. Spike jumped off, grabbed his shopping bag from the reindeer and gave him a tip.

"Thanks a lot, buddy! I'm sure the guards will let you out!" he said and smiled. The reindeer barely noticed as he watched the princess and her aide discussing wall-building. He hastily bowed himself out. Spike shrugged and started unpacking as he listened to Twilight and princess Luna with half an ear.

"You haven't thought about the reindeer doing this every year and knowing more about it?" he said as he popped a huge rock crystal into his mouth. It was the only gem for sale in Sarvvik that fit his pocket money, but they were very cheap.

"I have, young Spike" said Luna. "But I promised Jarl Vidar I would compose a strategy from my viewpoint first, and then we would try to synthesize a plan from that."

She sighed.

"But the distressing part is not knowing anything about what resources we have. It is easy to plan a campaign on the map if you can just wish for troops and provisions, but real life doesn't work like that" she said.

"We must also deal with Lord Eminence, Your Highness" said Twilight. "He seems to have done nothing today but wait for dispatches from home and stride around the city looking silly – but he will do something soon. It is my humble opinion that we must stop him, reveal him to our allies or both, as soon as possible..."

Luna groaned.

"It does feel strange to conspire with Princess Ljufa when one of my underlings is plotting to murder her father and usurp the throne from her son, doesn't it?" she said. "I have postponed it in the wake of the War on Winter stepping up like this, but his idiotic plotting will undermine everything if we don't stop it and soon..."

Spike, who had been briefed on "the scary gray dude", had started to make a parcel out of some of the things he had shopped, and snickered to himself.

"What's so funny?" said Luna and frowned.

"Sorry" said Spike and grinned. "It is just that if Twilight was what rumor says she is, you would have it much easier."

"What do you mean?" said Twilight.

"If you really were an evil sorceress, you could just have zzzapped him with a spell and killed him or turned him to a frog or something. Problem solved" said Spike and tied a knot on the string.

"Not that likely. I assume as a spy and assassin he would have been one of my 'minions', why would I kill him then?" Twilight snorted.

"You don't read enough comics!" said Spike. "Bad guys kill their minions all the time. 'Foolish fool! You have failed me for the last time!' ZZZZZAPP! " He mimicked shooting a ray from his forehead.

Luna looked amused, Twilight less so.

"That almost gives me an idea..." mumbled the Moon Princess.

"You'll have to develop it later" said Spike who had finished making his parcels. "You'll just fix yourselves up and then we are leaving."

"What" said Luna and stared at him.

"As the assistant to your hoofmaiden, I have to remind your hoofmaiden, and through her you, that you this afternoon is visiting the sickbed of a very nice young lady who your glacier-lesson antics sent into a coma" said Spike and looked stern. "I mean, I am sure Eira would have sent us a message if Saga had became worse, but you still should visit her. She asked for you when I was there yesterday."

Our Lady of the Moon and her hoofmaiden looked down at their hooves and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh" said Luna. "That's right. Oh well – attend to me, hoofmaiden!"

Twilight put down parchment and quill and lifted manebrush and hoofpolish.

* * *

><p>At the temple they found many gawkers. Kvalhissir had started on the muddy puddle, that was obvious, but he wasn't outside working. Instead they found him holed up sleeping in the main hall, having created some sort of bed from the benches. Some of the gawkers had entered the temple but been roped into cleaning and maintenance by Eira, who was overseeing her "flock".<p>

After exchanging greetings (and some of the parishioners falling down from their ladders when Luna entered – luckily no legs were broken) Eira directed them to Saga's room, which turned out to be in the former storage in the basement.

"'Cept she maintains it is a crypt, My Goddess" said Eira as she opened the hatch for them. "She asked for you this morning. She is much better but she has been babbling a lot. I had her stay in so she don't go about and hurt herself. The Prince turned up earlier today with a very nice cake; he is down there now."

Luna and Twilight looked at each other with worry in their eyes, but Spike scampered down the stairs.

"Hello? Saga?" he called.

The room was rather small and made even smaller because it was still used as a storage, mostly for a series of rather grotesque wood and wicker images of beastly faces. (Luna would later learn that they were something akin to parade floats in a festival that hadn't been celebrated for centuries.) The furniture consisted of a bed made out of one of the images, a wooden bin made into a bookcase (Twilight immediately tried to make out which books were in it), a rather old music player and a bedside table jammed into a huge wooden wolf head. An rather ratty lamp hung from the head of a vast wicker adder.

Saga was lying on her bed with with a blanket on; she was showing Vigg something in an open book. They each had a plate beside them which bore traces of cake, as did Saga's nose. Vigg looked a little distressed. Saga was clearly excited about something, and looked up when she saw Spike.

"Oh, hi Spike!" she said perkily. Then she saw Twilight and Luna (who had to bow and bend herself a little to descend the stairs) and gasped loudly.

"My Goddess! My Mistress!" she said as she rose and prostrated herself in their general directions. Vigg got up and bowed.

"Hello" said Luna, and hit her head on the roof.

"Hi" said Twilight, embarrassed.

Saga leaned backwards, sighed melodramatically, and placed a hoof to her forehead.

"I have had... a _vision_!" she said and shut her eyes. "I can still see it all before me!" she moaned.

"Was it a... bad vision?" said Twilight carefully.

Vigg mimed _Would she overact like this if it was?_ but Twilight either didn't see him or ignored him.

"On the contrary!" said Saga and swept out her hoof. "I saw the salvation of my country! The salvation from certain _doom_!"

"Wow!" said Spike.

"That's... good" said Twilight.

"Hmmm..." said Luna. She had seen Vigg's face. He looked a bit worried now.

"The salvation at the hooves of the _heir to the throne_!" she half-shouted and pointed both forehooves at Vigg, who squirmed a bit.

Everyone looked at each other.

"You were really out there a bit, Saga" said Twilight. "What happened, really?"

Saga sat up normally in bed, her antlers touching the roof.

"Well, it was still scary, even if it was a good vision. And it was... so big and strong and vast and _old_. I... I don't know what happened, I woke up in bed here" she said. "But I remember it all" she added hastily. "I am certain what I saw."

"My temple-fawn" said Luna "I won't doubt your prophetic abilities, but per definition, as I have heard, your gift is to see possibilities, not probabilities. Until now, as I understand it, you have made use of it by seeing that something could happen, and thus knowing you should act to avoid it. This kind of... vision is all new, and I don't know if you should be this certain about it."

"Oh, My Goddess, I know! But this is the same sort vision – it is just that I feel certain how to act to, uh, get it to be the true future" Saga said happily.

"Saga" said Spike "what do you mean about Vigg saving the country? How?"

"Well, first it is only natural for a brave young prince to save a country from a horde of monsters! Happens in all the best of stories!" Saga said and patted Vigg on the head and he snorted.

"Second, I literally saw him doing the things that was saving everything, so it has to be him who does it!" Saga continued as she smiled brightly at the reindeer prince.

"Well, alright, but I meant how is he supposed to do it? How can that be possible?" said Spike.

Vigg sat up and bristled a bit.

"Hey, are you saying I can't be a hero?" he said angrily to Spike.

"Whoah, didn't mean it like that at all" Spike protested. "I just meant no one could do something like that on their own, unless they are like Luna, and if they are they would cause a worse disaster."

Vigg was barely mollified.

"Saga, are you sure you aren't... interpreting this wrong because you have... feelings for Vigg?" he said.

Saga stared at him.

"What? What feelings?" she said.

Vigg looked at Spike.

"Nothing" Spike said. "Nothing, forget it..."

"Spike has a point" said Luna. "Exactly what did you saw that tells you Vigg could save Tarandroland? What did he do in your vision that was important?"

"He used – he will use – he must use – the Sampo!" said Saga.

"The what?" said Twilight.

"The Sampo?" said Spike.

"Yeah" said Vigg and looked dismal.

"Impossible!" said Luna with a scowl.

"What?" said Saga with a hurt voice.

"Yeah, what do you mean by 'impossible'?" said Vigg with a sudden edge.

"We are talking about the magic grinder, right?" said Spike. "Not the superhero?"

"The who?" said Twilight.

Luna sighed and looked to the side.

"It merely highlights what I just said, my... dearest servant. It might sure be possible for the Sampo to save your country, but it is so unlikely I'll just call it impossible and be done with it" she said.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, but what is the Sampo?" said Twilight.

"But... why is it impossible, Oh My Goddess?" said Saga, her lower lips quivering.

Luna sighed again.

"The Sampo is an ancient magic artifact" she said.

"It's a magic thingamajig" said Vigg.

"And there are three reasons why Vigg using it would be an unlikely way of salvation" Luna continued.

"Does everything come in threes to you?" said Spike.

"First, the artifact itself is cursed" Luna continued undaunted.

"What _is_ the Sampo, really?" said Vigg. "Nodeer knows any longer. They say it was a magic mill, but nodeer knows."

"And cursed how?" wondered Saga. "With howling insanity? Killing your firstborn? Weeping wounds?"

"Nothing so melodramatic" said Luna. "The Sampo is older than me and my sister. It was a tool used to create the world. The being you reindeer call Äitsi pulled a malicious prank on its creators and tainted its powers, to cause... discord. "

"What does it do?" said Twilight, frowning.

"It seems to be a wish machine... letting your get anything you wish for. Like, as in the reindeer fairy tale, meal, salt and gold. Or... almost anything. I have neither seen it in use nor used it myself, but it was said you even could wish for abstract things – like 'strength' or 'success'" Luna said.

"That sounds... awesome, to borrow a phrase" said Twilight.

"Too awesome. Not even I and my family can create something from nothing. The Sampo merely brings things to you. Discord's prank was that it brings things that tend to belong to someone else" Luna said. "And that they tend to find out. So, when it was found by... some reindeer..." Luna looked to the side again "and they used it to end a famine, first others became jealous of their wealth, then yet others became angry with them for 'stealing'. Jealousy and anger bring discord... and discord brought war."

"But... that should not be a problem" protested Vigg. "Shouldn't it just be a matter of how and what you wish for? Sampo didn't know it, but we do."

"You would think so, but the temptation that comes with it is too great. You wish for more and more, and sooner or later you slip up. Sampo brought war to Tarandroland, Vigg" Luna said sternly.

"Yeah. To end famine. And he ended the war as well!" said the reindeer prince and stepped close enough to Luna to look her in the eye.

"Be it as it may, the second reason is that magical artifacts never solve anything! There is no magical miraculous salvation to life's great problems!" Luna said emphatically.

Everyone fell silent and looked at her. Spike cleared his throat.

"No, it is obvious it doesn't. Magical thingamajigs never cleanse moon princesses of evil or seal away ancient spirits of chaos. Well known fact!" he said.

"I – I didn't mean it like that! Look, all I am saying is that it isn't enough to find some magical artifact to wish away your troubles! It takes more than that!" shouted a flustered Luna.

"And you don't think I am up to that?" said Vigg.

Luna looked at him.

"I am sorry, Your Highness, but you are on your first set of antlers. No one wants you to get yourself killed – or worse! And don't you have duties – up and to including school?" she said.

Vigg snorted.

"And the third reason is that no one knows where the Sampo is. Unless I am misinformed, it disappeared before my exile, and has never been seen since. The last reindeer to see it was the one named after it, and he has been dead a thousand years now" said Luna.

"And you don't know anything, Oh My Goddess?" said Saga, looking downcast.

Luna shook her head.

"I swear I do not. I had nothing to do with Sampo and the Sampo, and I have been absent too long from the world" she said. Then she turned to get upstairs.

"But..." said Saga.

"Are you saying you are forbidding us from seeking the Sampo?" shouted Vigg after her.

Luna stopped and turned half around.

"I can forbid you nothing, reindeer prince. I am neither your mother, your ruler nor your goddess. I am just giving you some advice: don't bother, for the reasons I have already given" Luna said and ascended the stairs.

"M-mistress Twilight?" said Saga. "You believe me, right? Can you...?"

Twilight looked skeptical but apologetic and opened her mouth to speak when Luna shouted down the stairs.

"Lady Sparkle? Attend to me!" everyone heard.

"I'm sorry" said Twilight. "I must... upstairs. Go. Bye. Take care! Get better!" as she trotted upstairs with a worried expression.

Saga burst into quiet tears

"But... my vision! Why don't they believe me...?" she sobbed.

Vigg patted her back, but was more angry than comforting.

"Just a kid! It's the usual! Like it becomes less risky if no so-called adult will help you!" he snorted.

Spike looked up after her as he gave Saga a hug.

"That's... not very much like her, even if she has a terrible temper. I must talk to her... this is really fishy" he said.

Then he smiled.

"But first, I'll go upstairs and get some cake, OK? Better wait a day or so. And cheer up, I'm sure things will get better!" he said.

"You think so?" Saga sniffled.

Spike nodded.

"Besides, you haven't really talked to Twilight yet, because of the princess tantrum there. And I know exactly how you two will get in Twilight's good books to get her help in finding the magical thingamajig!" he said.

"You do?" said Vigg.

"Oh yeah. It's one of her weakest points. If you ask her the right way, she will be so impressed with you she cannot but help to help you. And hey, she is the world's greatest sorceress and the world's smartest pony! You could have worse help!" he said and patted Saga.

"Come on, tell us!" said an enlivened Saga.

"First" said Spike "cake. And what is that book?"

He pointed to the one Saga had showed Vigg when they came in.

"It's a book of fairy tales" said Vigg dismissively.

"Hey, that is research too!" Saga protested.

"And you think I am ridiculous for reading comics!" said Vigg.

"Look" said Spike "I'll get cake. And then – my babysitter can read me a fairy tale. OK?"

"OK" said Saga. "And comics are way more childish!"


	21. Chapter 21

"Well, at least you don't have to deal with... foreigners today, Your Highness" said Twilight Sparkle as she placed the crown on Princess Luna's brow. "I'm sure the Russ will be easier to deal with."

"Given the reaction from my own delegation, I don't know how much I can hope for just because I am talking to equines" said the Princess. "They are supposedly following orders from both me and my sister now, but I could hear they are still doubting our reasoning. Loyal, but not reliable."

"The Russ live here, and many are wealthy" said Twilight. "This land is hard to farm, but it is easier for Earth Ponies, and my studies indicate the dominate the trade with Equestria. I am sure they can be persuaded to help with raising an army and, if that idea goes through, the envallation of southern Tarandroland."

The Moon Princess snorted.

"Tia said in her latest dispatch that their support also was important to 'raise consciousness' about the problem in Equestria" she said. "Because if it is actual ponies who are about to freeze to death ponies would be more eager to help."

"Well" said Twilight "there are movements who tries to teach everypony that all ponies everywhere are siblings, even if they are Gildedalers or Kiger tribesponies or Russers."

The Moon Princess snorted again.

"A noble and true sentiment, as long as they don't exclude other ungulates, or develop that into the idea that their lands should be part of Equestria again because of it" she said and gently rose from her divan. "This looks good, thank you, Lady Sparkle."

"It's a pleasure, Your Highness. What do you want me to do today?" said Twilight with a smile – a nervous smile. Our Lady of the Moon had been tetchy since yesterday and the whole vision thing.

"There is that blasted Lord Eminence... Tia said she had no idea of what he was up to – she didn't even know who he was. She has given her spymaster strict instructions to send all of his reports on to her, and to act amiable to any of his requests, but she has heard nothing more that way" said Luna.

"I am pretty certain what he is doing is waiting for money, and for some reason he must have tried to get it somewhere else than his boss. His contacts demanded a lot of bits to act. I am sure he has that much money personally but not in cash, and certainly not in coins" Twilight said.

"Then why doesn't he go to a bank?" said Luna. "They seemed like a useful enough invention when I learned about them – especially in such a situation."

"Banks register things like a foreign noble withdrawing a large sum in coin" said Twilight. "It is easier if his contact sends the money here. It travels by diplomatic pouch, remember?"

Luna groaned.

"Your Highness, I have a suggestion..." said Twilight carefully.

"Suggest on, suggest on" said Luna.

"Me scrying on him isn't having much effect. My idea is that we have him shadowed instead" said Twilight.

"Shadowed by whom?" said Luna with some irritation in her voice.

"Your guard, Your Highness" said Twilight. "They have basically done nothing since they arrived, and given what I have heard of the different training they get from the Sun Guard, they should have an idea of how you shadow a suspect."

"It's true" said Luna, a thoughtful hoof to her delicate mouth. "I have even started to hope they will start fraternize with Ukko's guards, getting drunk – at least on their horrible coffee – or having a duel or something. Had I understood what happened in that blizzard, I would have brought some when we got the kids but – oh well. It is a good idea. Make it happen, Lady Sparkle."

"M-me?" said Twilight a bit disturbed by the idea of the Moon Guard and Ukko's surly housebucks duking it out in an alley or something.

"Of course – you carry my orders to them, describe their target, and so on" said Luna casually. "I have the meeting soon, so I'll be going. I might have to actually go on and visit Trotholm and Glennborg later, to... rally them or something."

She started to leave the room.

"Well, there is just one thing..." Twilight said as she almost ran after her.

"What is that?" said Luna over her shoulder.

"Well, reindeer are... perceptive, we have established that. I don't know if they will be unseen by the locals, especially if they try any unicorn magic!" Twilight said.

Luna shrugged.

"That's even better. It's that rat that shouldn't see them. It's just as well that the reindeer understand we are keeping track on him" she said.

And then, she was gone.

"I wish my teleportation was as neat" Twilight sighed to herself. "But that she jumped away like that... she sure is upset over something. Well, a local-scale apocalypse that she thinks is partially her fault should do that to anyone, I guess..."

She put on her own accessories and went away to find the Moon Guard. She suspected they were playing cards, or had found a TV that showed Equestrian shows.

* * *

><p>"Hi Twilight!" said Spike.<p>

There was no answer.

"Twilight, are you spending the day scrying again?" he said as he stepped into the room where Twilight slept – Luna's suite had been dark.

He found Twilight looking at a TV, a rather small black-and-white one. A sniff told him the magic amber in it were almost burnt out – when he was baby Twilight had often given him the innards of electronics to chew on, since they consisted mostly of gems, and the ready-for-the-dump stuff smelled like this.

"Sort of scrying" said Saga, who appeared behind him, and giggled. "That's a pretty manurey TV to have in a royal guest suite, Vigg."

"I don't think there is a TV in here" said her partner in crime. "Grandpa hates TV, so there aren't many in the castle. I sneak off to a buddy if I want to watch something."

"I had to confiscate this to maintain discipline" Twilight murmured. Then she suddenly sat up and turned around.

"Oh. Hi kids. Sorry" she said with a crooked grin. "I – I took this TV from Luna's – from some of her servants. Like a kick in the flank. But then I had to see what the program they watched was, and... I got stuck."

She indicated the TV with her hoof.

"It's a photograph, and someone is talking" said Spike. "What are they saying?"

"He is talking about the history of the photograph, what is happening in it, and so on. It is more interesting than it looks like" said Twilight.

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have to take your word for it, Twilight" he said.

"It's the kind of thing they send during the day. It's really cheap TV, but you see why many reindeer like to watch foreign shows, Lady Sparkle?" said Vigg.

"I guess so" said Twilight, averted her gaze from the screen and turned off the TV magically. "What do you kids want?"

"Well" said Saga and cleared her throat "we..."

She looked at Spike, who smiled and nodded.

"We want to find out more about the Sampo. Oh, I just know it is important! So, please, could you help us?" she said and made big eyes.

"I am sorry, I don't know if I should..." Twilight began.

"There wasn't that much in the temple" said Vigg "so we thought we should do some more... bigger research."

"Like" said Saga "in a library."

"L-library?" said Twilight and stood up. "Which library?"

"Well" said Vigg "there is one here in the castle, in another building. Grampa approves of reading as long as he doesn't have to do it, and it has a lot of chronicles and stuff. But a lot of it is really old books in, well, Ancient Cervine or something, and we don't know if we can read it..."

"Old... books?" said Twilight and licked her lips without knowing it.

"Yeah, the oldest are old runestaves which I think are older than the building" said Vigg dismissively.

Twilight's eyes became a bit glossy.

"Or!" Saga said "We could go to the big public library in Sarvvik instead. It is really big 'cause Vigg's mom donated money to it and everything. So, we're not sure if we can find anything, you know?"

"How big?" said Twilight who rotated her glossy stare to Saga and licked her lips again.

Saga paused and just stood there with open mouth.

"About two hundred thousand volumes, give or take" said Spike, who had done some research of his own. "Though a lot of it is periodicals, it seems."

Twilight got a slight blush over her face and neck.

"Oh... that's pretty good for a city of Sarvvik's size..." she said and looked between the two youths with a rather feverish gaze.

"Well, no matter where we go..." said Vigg and pulled out a piece of rumpled paper from his saddlebags...

"Hay, we can go to both places!" said Saga brightly and spread her front hooves.

"...I have this to start with" Vigg finished and gave Twilight the paper.

She unfurled it with her magic and levitated it in front of her, turning on the lights to see well enough to read.

"It is the bibliography for a paper I once wrote on the Sampo. Or on Sampo, I mean" said Vigg, who found himself a bit sweaty under Twilight's gaze.

Twilight read it silently and turned a manic, passionate grin towards Vigg.

"Such a... long list. And so... detailed!" she said.

Vigg looked down, flushed.

Twilight smiled towards Saga as well.

"Well... you are my apprentice... temporary apprentice... so I can't see how I can deny helping you two!"

The two reindeer bounced a bit, then smiled towards each other, then towards Spike. Spike smiled back and did what he alone in the room could do and gave them a thumbs-up, but within he was less than happy.

_The things I do for my friends. Or to save foreign countries from ice ages._

* * *

><p>The Royal Library was small and overstuffed. While Twilight was delighted in the amount of books, she, and even more Spike, found their treatment deplorable.<p>

"I think your Grampa should fire his librarian, or possibly execute him" said Spike. "Really, if you pack books like this you destroy the spine and then you cannot read the book!"

"I don't think there is a librarian, really. He's more of a janitor who reads a lot" said Vigg.

"If I am to guess, King Ukko has received a lot of books as gifts during his reign, but he doesn't use them, so he hasn't realized he needs to have the library moved to a bigger room" said Twilight.

"I thought the most important thing for a library was to have lots of books?" said Saga.

"Well, in a library like this, you cannot find the book you want, and the books themselves are falling apart, so no" said Twilight. "Without books there is no library of course, but you must take care of them for them to be useful – and that includes giving them space."

"What are we looking for?" said Vigg. "Well, the Sampo, of course, but how? I mean, that's why we asked you for help, Lady Sparkle."

"History. Arcana. Probably religion" Twilight said. "And I would guess that while those runestaves would be just delightful to read..." Twilight cast a yearning look at said artifacts, hanging from the ceiling. "...the most important sources will be modern."

"Why?" said Saga confused. "Aren't the older books better since it is a really old story?"

"It is like this..." Twilight started. "I don't want to be rude, but hasn't reindeer culture been predominantly preserved orally until recently?"

The reindeer stared at her.

"She means you didn't write things down" said Spike. "You had reindeer who remembered important things and told stories about them instead."

"Yes, thanks Spike" said Twilight. "Sorry for being overly academical. So when those things happened, not much if anything was written down, because no one cared overly much about writing anything."

"That... that's right" said Vigg. "Grazers still don't have many books, and my Grandpa – my other Grandpa, dad's dad – never learned to read."

"City reindeer have read for... like hundreds of years" said Saga.

"But I guess they mostly wrote things about business" said Twilight gently.

"Yeah... probably" she said and looked bit off-put.

"Meanwhile, King Ukko is an immense historical romantic" said Twilight. "It seems to be his main guiding policy. I would guess that he would encourage any reindeer going around and collecting folklore and oral history."

She gestured around the walls of the cramped room.

"And I would guess any reindeer so 'encouraged', say with a stipend, would give the King a volume of his book or an issue of the magazine where his article was published" she said. "So, start looking for such collections. Step to it!"

* * *

><p>"How do we know what in all these different stories is true?" said Vigg. "That was what my teachers said was so difficult."<p>

"There are a number of signs, but a good one – though not necessarily true – is if all stories repeat the same fact" said Twilight. "Like – all the stories agree that it was Wiglek who knew where the Sampo was, not his son. So that it is probably true. But because all stories are so negative about the Sampo, it could also be that deer who told it blamed Wiglek for everything because he was already a villain to them."

"Well, the guy who wrote this book was nice enough to lump similar stories together" said Saga "That makes it easier. There's a lot of stories about Hrimfaxi and Wiglek, for instance." Then she giggled. "Here's one with you in it, Mistress Sparkle!"

"What? Princess Luna? And me? I'm not a thousand years old?" said Twilight.

"No no, but listen to this: It says Wiglek wanted more magical power, so he called upon Hrimfaxi, the goddess of the Moon and Night, with his sorcery" said Saga "When she arrived, he said that his sister could weave a better fabric than the Northern Lights, which were Hrimfaxi's tapestries."

"The Northern Lights are made from a perfectly natural form of magical particles" said Twilight. "They have been scientifically measured with spells even before Princess Luna returned."

"It's a fairy tale, Twilight, not a lesson in astronomy!" said Spike.

"This made Hrimfaxi very angry" Saga continued. "Wiglek then bet that his sister could weave a more beautiful tapestry than the pony who had made the Northern Lights. Hrimfaxi was furious, but thought she could defeat any mortal in anything."

Saga turned the pages.

"Here's why I meant that it was a fairy tale with you in it, Mistress" she said. "See, the one who wove the Northern Lights – they look different every time, so they are re-woven all the time – was the hoofmaiden of Hrimfaxi." Then she giggled again.

"Another version says it was the 'bride of Hrimfaxi'..." Saga said with a wicked smile as Twilight blushed a bit. "Anyway, the unicorn starts to weave, but then she is interrupted by this charming gentlecolt unicorn every night. So, when times comes to compare the tapestries, her isn't even done, so it loses automatically. Hrimfaxi is furious, but must hold her side of the bet."

"Let me guess: Wiglek shapechanged into a unicorn and seduced the hoofmaiden" said Spike.

Saga nodded.

"The cad!" said Vigg with a strange vehemence.

"Her side was what? What did she have to pay?" said Twilight.

"It just said it was secrets of the universe here, but other versions of the story has it be immortality, or a magic spell or... the Sampo" said Saga.

"Do you think Princess Luna knows where the Sampo is?" said Vigg and frowned. "I mean, she seems to think it is really dangerous, so she could have... lied." He looked a bit nervous at the ladies beside him, one who was a servant and confidante of the Moon Princess, the other one who directly worshiped her as a goddess. They both shook their heads. Neither smote him.

"I just can't believe My Goddess would actually do that" said Saga and looked down into the table.

"Me neither" said Twilight. "It wouldn't be her thing, really."

_It honestly don't, but there is something strange about this whole thing... Maybe some horrible tragedy happened with the Sampo, but then why doesn't she say that as a deterrent to Vigg and Saga?_

"Anyway, you haven't heard the best part yet: After the predictable pregnancy, the hoofmaiden gives birth... to Sampo!" said Saga.

"That... must have hurt" said Vigg.

_Wait... she said she had nothing to do with Sampo. She didn't say she had nothing to do with his father!_

"Not the magic artifact, dummy! The reindeer. Who is said to have 'pretty blue eyes' from his mother!" said Saga with yet another giggle.

"A unicorn and a reindeer?" said Spike. "That isn't possible, right?"

_No... but an alicorn and a reindeer is perhaps possible... Celestia has certainly told me that she mated with mortals long ago, and that this is where Equestria's aristocracy comes from..._

"It's magic!" said Saga and put down the book.

"Isn't a story like that blasphemy or something to you?" said Spike. "It sort of makes fun of Luna, you know?"

_That would explain why she didn't want to face the issue... and I remember there was some awkwardness about family and Tarandroland... I thought she meant Karhu-Akka, but..._

"Maybe I should go to her and beg forgiveness" said Saga and grinned. "Maybe she will make me atone in some horrible way? What do you think, Mistress Sparkle?"

_If Luna was the mother of the reindeer hero, he probably had magical powers stronger than normal reindeer. That would explain a lot. She probably took the shape of a mortal servant to fool Wiglek the Wicked in return._

"Mistress Sparkle?" said Saga. "You look a bit out of it? Are you OK?"

"Who was his wife?" she said.

"Whose wife?" said Vigg.

"Wiglek's. That fairy tale got me thinking... I mean, um, if we knew, I was thinking maybe someone actually related to Sampo would know more about his magical artifact" Twilight improvised quickly. "And Wiglek and his brother the king didn't have any other fawns, but maybe Wiglek's wife had."

"Y'know, she is never even mentioned in any stories" said Vigg. "Haven't seen her mentioned in the stuff you helped us with today either."

"Typical male chauvinism!" said Saga and snorted. "They probably didn't mention her because she was a vaja!"

They both missed Twilight's worried expression, but Spike noted and got worried himself.

_Why does life always have to be this complicated?_ they thought at the same time, unknowing.


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't know how we can track down Sampo's mom" said Saga. "It's not like she is mentioned anywhere here..."  
>"We still haven't read everything" Vigg reminded her. "And then, there's the big public library..."<br>Meanwhile Twilight shook her head to concentrate on the issues at hand. It was hard.  
><em>I must approach the princess delicately and get an answer from her... or maybe Princess Celestia knows? But... how would she feel about me prying...?<em>  
>"Twilight, we are kind of losing you again" said Spike, looking worried, and shook her foreleg.<br>"I bet she just had another brilliant idea" said Vigg.  
>"What are you thinking of, Mistress Sparkle?" said Saga.<br>"Princess Celestia" said Twilight.  
>The others looked at her quizzically.<br>"I mean... I mean Skinfaxi" she said, making things up as she went. "Skinfaxi's temple. I... we don't really have 'religion' in that manner in Equestria... but temples often collect knowledge, and if the image of Skinfaxi is anything like Princess Celestia really is, then that temple might have a lot of useful records."  
>"That was a good idea, actually" said Vigg. "I don't know what they know, but they might know something, you know."<br>Spike gave him a look. Saga pouted.  
>"Aw, I cannot help with that" she said.<br>"Why?" said Twilight.  
>"Because I am not supposed to enter the temple" she said.<br>"Why?" said Twilight again. "It's not like Princess Luna and Princess Celestia are enemies or anything?"  
>"It's how things are done, that's all" said Saga and looked down in her book.<br>Twilight was about to ask again when she was poked by Spike.  
>"Let it rest, OK?" he pleaded.<br>"OK, sure..." Twilight said with some confusion in her voice.  
>"I'm sure my mom can talk to someone in the temple so you can look at what they have" said Vigg.<br>Twilight cleared her throat.  
>"Kids, I love to help you, but I will need to take on my regular job as well, you know" she said. "You might have to check that out without me." When she saw a look of disappointment in the eyes of the young reindeer she added: "I – I'll look at anything you find, OK? It is just that I have to do my work as Princess Luna's hoofmaiden, that's why I am here."<br>Twilight looked at the ancient wall clock in the library, which was against all sense actually working.  
>"In fact, I think I need to leave soon. I promised Princess Luna I'd oversee the, the work of some of her, her servants and we were to meet again at our suite in less than an hour..." she said.<br>Vigg hung his head and Saga pouted.  
>"But we haven't checked the oldest books and the runestaves yet... and they are in Ancient Cervine!" Vigg protested.<br>"Why do you have to order around some servants?" said Saga. "Is that what hoofmaidens do?"  
>"Well, sometimes" Twilight said and sweated a bit. "Princess Luna thought they just sat around all day, see, so I was supposed to, uh, activate them..."<br>_Your the world's worst liar, Twilight Sparkle..._  
>The two fawns looked at each other and then they shrugged with disappointment.<br>_Of course, it helps if the ones you lie to trust you explicitly..._  
>"Well, I think there is something I can do to help you..." she said. "Before I leave, I mean. See, there is this magical way to temporarily learn a language really quickly, and..."<p>

"OK, breathe into the paper bag, Vigg. Breathe into the paper bag" Spike said to the hyperventilating reindeer prince.  
>"Oh my Celestia!" Twilight shrieked and blinked in and out of existence a few times, the teleportation equivalent of running in circles. "What have I done! Oh, I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have been so culturally insensitive... Reindeer are afraid of magic! I am so stupid, I am the stupidest ever, the Princess will be so mad! And the Princess! And the Princess!"<br>"Three Princesses?" said Saga who was holding the shocked Vigg.  
>"I think she means Vigg's mom" Spike murmured.<br>"He seemed so, y'know together" she mused. "Like at the glacier, it was I who went out like a light."  
>Spike murmured something else.<br>"Speak up, I can't hear you" said Saga a little irritated.  
>"Everyone will think I have cursed him! Or eaten his soul! Or stolen his life force or something daft like that!" Twilight moaned and blinked in and out again.<br>"He thinks Twilight is... hot" Spike half whispered, his voice full of disgust at the very concept. "Being licked in the ear must have been, uh, too much."  
>Saga suddenly started giggling hysterically. Spike looked at her unhappily. Twilight stabilized and did the same.<br>"What?" she said unhappily. "Why are you laughing, this isn't funny?"  
>Saga fought to control herself.<br>"Sorry, Mistress, sorry" she said. "It's just that I just realized what happened to him. It's not dangerous at all, really. It's something that strikes young male reindeer now and then. You couldn't have known."  
>Twilight didn't look much relieved.<br>"Really, I know a... an old cure for it." Saga said.  
>"Really?" said Twilight with sudden interest.<br>"Yeah" Saga said and nodded furiously. "He just needs some cold water. And to relax for a while."  
>"He will be OK?" Twilight asked. Saga nodded some more.<br>"Oh thank goodness!"Twilight cried out.  
>"I'll help him, really" Saga said and smile. "You two can go, it will actually be easier for him to relax then."<br>"You sure?" said Spike. Saga's antlers bobbed like a small pine, clustered to a cliff and torn by a storm.  
>"Really sure!" she said and patted Vigg on the back.<br>"Oh thank goodness!" Twilight said again. "I guess we'll leave then. I'll check in with you later. Come, Spike."  
>Reluctantly, Spike hopped on her back.<br>"Just one thing!" said Saga as they left.  
>"Yes?" said Twilight as she turned her head and looked at Saga over her shoulder.<br>"Can I please learn that spell later?" she said.  
>"Oh sure!" said Twilight as she left, not really thinking of what she said.<p>

When the four guards she had ordered to report back to her arrived at Princess Luna's suite, Twilight had calmed down somewhat, but was still jittery, nervous and on the edge. She paced back and forth in the room while Spike looked on with worry. He had brought out quill and parchment to take notes, after Twilight babbled about it.  
>"Who there? Come in!" she snapped when there was a knock at the door. Four ponies hesitated a second or two at the angry voice before parading inside and closing the door behind them.<br>Spike hadn't really met them, just barely observed them. They were two pegasi and two unicorns, as if some absurd equal opportunity principle had been applied to the patrol, or maybe just Twilight's love of the symmetrical. Spike had never got why the Sun Guard – and now, the Moon Guard – had no earth ponies. He had sure seen earth ponies kick flank, and the Princesses weren't that fond of institutionalized discrimination otherwise. He supposed it was one of those older than old things that just were like they were.  
>The pegasi were pitch black with gray bellies and bat-wings instead of the normal feathery ones. Spike assumed it was magic, since no other ponies had them. Same with their full set of sharp canines, making them look more like wolves than bats. The unicorns had the same set of incisors and glowing red eyes. Their coats were a dark purple. Both guard ponies had cloaks in midnight blue and black, with steel-gray barding for the pegasi and shimmering silver barding for the unicorns. While they all sure looked intimidating from afar, or in the dark, up close in the brightly lit room they reminded him more of ponies invited to a Nightmare Night office party with a very strict theme than warriors of the night and moon. He couldn't see any cutie marks – as any Equestrian, pony or otherwise, it was one of the first thing he checked out when he met someone – because they were all covered by clothing or armor, but he bet his comic collection they were all on a night-stars-creepy stuff theme.<p>

The four saluted Twilight. She didn't salute back but lifted her right front hoof in a way that acknowledged their existence.  
>"Lady Sparkle" said one of the unicorns, a mare.<br>"What did you find?" said Twilight and started to pace absentmindedly again. "Milky Way" she added as she remembered the unicorn's name.  
>"He finally got the money today" Milky Way answered. "He went to... a place that served food, left some kind of message with the cashier, and sat down and waited."<br>"A restaurant?" said Spike, writing.  
>"A place that served food" said Milky Way and wrinkled her nose. "After a fairly long time he got a note..."<br>"From whom?" said Twilight and stopped her pacing.  
>"From a serving doe" said the other unicorn – Misty Wisp, Twilight remembered. "She got it from the cashier" he continued.<br>"And the cashier?" Twilight asked. The stallion shook his head.  
>"I didn't see. He must have sent a message with any of the guests. There were a score of reindeer eating there and..." he blushed "...they look sort of the same to me."<br>"Yeah" said one of the pegasi – Dark Clouds, unless Twilight was mistaken. "Grey and brown and white, sometimes a little black. It is hard to tell them apart."  
>"So you're too speciest to correctly identify a culprit!" Twilight snapped. "Good to know!"<br>The guard ponies studied the roof a bit.  
>"Go on, go on!" Twilight said, a bit embarrassed with herself. "After that?"<br>"He left, following the instructions of the note, I assume" Misty Wisp said. "He... used his invisibility spell now. This made him rather difficult to follow."  
>Twilight started pacing again.<br>" I distinctly remember instruction you in a second sight spell" she said sharply.  
>"With all due respect, Lady Sparkle" Misty Wisp said "we haven't had time to train, and my – my talent doesn't cover piercing invisibility, it seems."<br>"So you lost him?" said Twilight and glared at him.  
>"No no" said Misty Wisp "I am just saying it was difficult!"<br>"I followed from the air and whistled instructions, and together we could follow the reindeer who noticed him" said Dark Clouds with a certain amount of pride.  
>"Good thinking!" said Twilight. "Did anyone see you?"<br>"Well... did that matter? Didn't you say that wasn't a problem, Lady Sparkle?" said Misty Wisp.  
>"It isn't, but I want to know!" said Twilight.<br>"I am certain they did" said Milky Way. "I get the impression unicorns are rare here..."  
>"Most reindeer have only seen unicorns in pictures" Spike piped up.<br>"There's a lot of pegasi down the harbor, but they have the standard equipment" said Dark Clouds and flapped his bat wings. "But I don't think they saw me anyway. Ponies don't look up that much at home, and deer here look up even less."  
>"Was anyone else following him?" said Spike. "Sorry!" he added when Twilight gave him a stern look. Twilight softened.<br>"Spike is right. Was he being followed by someone else?" she said.  
>Milky Way nodded.<br>"We all saw one reindeer all the way, so at least one must have followed him" she said. "Just that... I don't think he was that good."  
>"What makes you think that?" said Twilight.<br>"Well, we – we noticed that today, and we talked about it when we prepared this report – _we _aren't that good" Milky Way said somewhat distressed. "The Guard is relatively new, this is our first mission abroad, and we were chosen for this journey on ceremonial grounds. He should have noticed us and slipped us, but he didn't. He might have been a decoy, someone to make Lord Eminence believe he had spotted who followed him, but then he wouldn't have followed him all the way like he did. At least not according to our training."  
>"Do you know who he was?" Twilight asked.<br>"I think I do" said the other pegasus – Shadows Gather. "In fact, he was one of the King's cronies we almost had an – an... intermezzo with during that... dinner. He was sitting in front of me, see. I don't know his name, but..."  
>"We can get the seating arrangements and deduce it" said Twilight and interrupted him. "So the King knows – or at least his warriors. I don't know if he listens to them anymore."<br>"Yeah, it seems he almost bullies them around" said Spike.  
>"It seems – at least the servants' gossip says so – that the King and his friends were some sort of adventurers – mercenaries, bounty hunters, monster slayers, you know the drill – before he became king" said Milky Way. "So he was some kind of romantic hero, he was their leader."<br>"How many was in that gang?" said Spike. Everyone looked at him. "I'm just curious" he added.  
>"Six" said Milky Way after thinking a short while. "There's a bunch of hangarounds who also live in the castle and serve the kind, but including King Ukko, there are six of the real deal left."<br>"Thanks" said Spike and gave Twilight an odd look. She only remained puzzled a short while, then she looked back.  
>"Do you mean... no, never mind" she said. "One of the King's friends shadowed Lord Eminence. We must assume the King knows something fishy is going on. Go on."<br>"Eventually, he came to another tavern, which actually was worth that description" said Misty Wisp.  
>"Down in the harbor" said Twilight absentmindedly.<br>"How did you know, Lady Sparkle?" said Milky Way.  
>"He was contacting pirates" Twilight said. "I guessed they wouldn't be hanging around in the Temple of Skinfaxi."<br>"Of who?" said Misty Wisp.  
>"Never mind, carry on" said Twilight.<br>"Well, he tried to set up some circus act and surprise them, but it didn't work very well on accord of him overestimating that spell of his" said Misty Wisp. "I couldn't go in without him spotting me, but Shadows Gather could see through a window."  
>"It was dark in there, but we are tried to see in darkness and I could see him talking to three reindeer" said Shadows Gather. "I wanted to hear what they said, but it was impossible. He left after half an hour. He gave the reindeer a satchel, and they basically emptied it onto the table in a big heap of money. To count it. It took a long time and irritated him."<br>"In the middle of the tavern?" said Twilight incredulously.  
>"There weren't anyone else there, that's why I couldn't go in" said Misty Wisp. "The owner probably knows who they were but not what they were doing. Those pirates have to sell their plunder somewhere, and I guess that tavern is a place where such things are done."<br>"Strange, but go on" said Twilight.  
>"Anyway, he got out and started back towards the palace, so I followed him" said Misty Wisp. "Shadows Gather was to follow the three pirates, but..."<br>"I lost them" said the pegasus apologetically. "There's a lot of reindeer in the harbor, and even if they say trade is going badly several ships left. I tried to check them out, but I couldn't see any of the three on board."  
>"They could be under deck, or be sitting in a house waiting for darkness" said Twilight. "There is nothing we can do."<br>"I'm sorry, Lady Sparkle" said Milky Way.  
>"Don't be, you did very well under the circumstances" said Twilight and actually smiled.<br>"So... should we apprehend the traitor?" said Dark Clouds eagerly.  
>Everyone looked at him. Everyone but Twilight and including Dark Clouds looked at Twilight.<br>"No. Not yet" Twilight said and rubbed her horn and head with her hoof. "The Princess must judge how we go about doing this. There must be some consideration of what the reindeer will say. Neither you nor I are qualified to make a decision here. Go back to your quarters, stay alert."  
>The guards looked at each other and shrugged. Shadows Gather cleared his throat.<br>"Yes?" said Twilight, who had become lost in thought.  
>"Can we have the TV back?" he said.<br>"Sure" Twilight said. "But don't stay up all night watching it!"  
>As they left, Twilight side and flopped down on the bed in her room.<br>"You don't look good" said Spike and sat down on the bed.  
>"It's just so much, Spike" she said. "The Princess is acting weird. I am uncertain what to do with the kids and this quest they have gotten into their heads. While helping them I gave Prince Vigg a fit. And then there is this business with that annoying spy. All together it gives me a headache."<br>Spike gave her a reassuring hug.  
>"You told them you should check in on them later" he said.<br>"Shoo! I did, and I should... only I am unsure when the Princess comes back and I should report to her at once when she does..." Twilight bit her lip.  
>"I can go and get them here, and when the Princess come you can just shoo them out, OK?" Spike said. "And if Vigg isn't OK – I am pretty sure he is – then I can tell you."<br>Twilight nodded.  
>"Thanks Spike!" she said. "My number one assistant as usual!"<br>Spike smiled back and jumped off the bed.  
>"Six heroes" Twilight said. "Like the six Elements of Harmony."<br>"Yeah" said Spike "maybe there's a law, or something. Every country gets six heroes who run around and do hero stuff. Like every country gets to have one flag and one national flower but six heroes."  
>"I think it is just a practical number" said Twilight. Spike shrugged and headed for the door.<br>"Spike?" she said.  
>"Yeah?" said Spike.<br>"If I start bully the others when I get old and cranky will you tell me off?" she said.  
>"As if I will need to!" he said. "It's not like they are pushovers, you know. I don't get why they don't just left Ukko in his old palace when he stopped being their friend!"<br>And with that he left.


	23. Chapter 23

"Twilight? Are you awake?" Spike said as he stuck his head into Twilight's room.

"Hnn. No, Smartypants, don't do my homework as well!" Twilight mumbled.

"Twilight?" Spike said.

"Uh!" Twilight sat up with a jerk. "Uh, hello Spike. Is it evening already?"

"No, it's barely been half an hour or so since I left you. The guys are here," Spike said.

Twilight yawned and got off the bed.

"Feels like I was asleep for hours... so why am I not refreshed?" Twilight mumbled as she went out into the suite. "Hi kids. Are you okay, Prince Vigg?"

"Uhm, yeah, it was just a fit," said Vigg, looked down at the floor and scraped the carpet with his hoof while Saga waved at Twilight.

"We found some more clues!" Saga said. "Tell her, Vigg!" She poked him in the ribs with her hoof.

"Well, OK, I don't know how useful this is, but..." Vigg began.

"We found somedeer who maybe can tell us more about where the Sampo went!" said Saga.

"Somebody" said Vigg. "And why don't you tell her then?"

"Well, you told us that if all books agree on something it's more likely to be true, right?" Saga said.

"Yes, that's correct," said Twilight.

"Well, and there were all these different peoples trying to hunt down the Sampo, and we thought some of them might have some tradition of what happened!" said Saga. "They might even have succeeded!"

"But I don't think so," said Vigg, "because then they would have used it and somedeer would have noticed."

"Well, or somebody," said Saga. "But we don't know. Anyway, the only peoples that are in every version of the story are the trolls – "

"Moose" said Spike.

" – and the skolls," Saga continued.

"And it is not like we can go and ask the skolls – " said Vigg.

" – except I totally think we should!" said Saga.

" – because she is mental, but we can probably get a hold of some tr... moose if we ask Kvalhissir," Vigg said.

"I'm not mental! I think we can talk to the skolls as well, trolls turned out to be nice guys!" Saga said.

Vigg sighed.

"Saga, we've been through this!" he said "We only know Kvalhissir is a nice guy, and that just proves not all trolls are monsters, not that some of them can't be dangerous. But reindeer fight skolls every year, and they want to make winter last longer, so even if they aren't... evil or whatever, they wouldn't want to talk to us!"

"We could lie!" Saga said.

"Yeah, could you please not kill us, we want to, yeah, wish for lots of snow so we need the Sampo," said Vigg. "No thanks."

Saga pouted.

"We'll at least start with asking Kvalhissir if he knows any history or knows a, uh, scholarly moose," said Vigg with a painful expression.

Twilight smiled encouragingly.

"That sounds like really good thinking," she said. "You are making progress!"

Both reindeer beamed towards her.

"But I have a meeting with Princess Luna really soon, so now that I see that you are hale, hearty and studious I really must ask you to leave," Twilight said. "We'll have to talk again later."

"Aww..." said Saga. Vigg also looked a bit disappointed, but pulled at her tail with his mouth.

"Come on, you said yourself Kvalhissir gets up at nights and works in the temple yard to avoid the crowds. We can talk to him before we go to bed," he said.

"Say hi to Kvalhissir for me!" said Spike.

"The crowds bother him?" Twilight asked.

"He's a tro – a moose, living in the middle of a reindeer city," said Vigg tersely. "Of course they do."

"Oh," said Twilight. "Yeah, I guess so."

Spike and Twilight waved goodbye to the two fawns as they left.

"I hope they don't get themselves into any trouble," Twilight murmured. "Oh, I'd better wash up a bit before the Princess arrives."

"You will have to meet me unwashed," said Luna as she stepped through the door. She looked relatively content and confident, if you compared to earlier.

"Your Highness!" said Twilight. "I take it the meeting went well?"

"As well as it could during to the circumstances," the Princess said. "I will have to make the trouble of going to the Russ cities, but otherwise it was a success."

"Please sit down, Your Highness," said Twilight. "Do you want some refreshment?"

"No thanks, Twilight" Luna smiled knowingly. "Only the news. What did you learn about Lord Eminence today?"

Twilight took a deep breath.

"Not much new," she said. "But we know how and where he meets his contacts, that somedeer from the court is keeping track of him, and who that is."

Luna snorted.

"If they know, we can get in trouble if we just order him home to Equestria," she said. "That will stop his crime but they will always suspect it was our doing."

"Our who?" Spike said.

"Mine and Celestia's," said Luna. Twilight looked at her.

"Back in the day, anything underhanded or duplicitous in the Equestrian Empire would have been my doing, Twilight Sparkle" Luna said. "That was how we divided our duties. But she had to rule a millennium without me and I cannot imagine she could have completely avoided such things. However, I can very well imagine that she tries to not know what happens, even when it would be wise to do so, because she loathes the subject. Hence, someone like Lord Eminence is most likely to act on his own initiative – to be ordered to do so."

Twilight sighed with relief. Spike made a small noise.

"I now guess that Master Spike is about to make a wry comment that my sister can be quite manipulative, maybe even more than me, since my passions tend to get the better of me," Luna said and looked at Spike, who looked at the roof and tried to whistle. "A matchmaker, a negotiator, even a prankster, that she is, yes. Not somepony who orders assassinations and ferments civil wars."

Luna laid down on her bed.

"However, I don't know if reindeer will believe that – and even those who believe in the shining princess and not the myth of Celestia the Sun Tyrant can always imagine it was me who did this," she continued. She smiled wryly. "Or our evil vizier, Lady Twilight Sparkle."

Spike actually giggled at that.

"I – I don't find that joke that funny, Your Highness!" said Twilight.

"But it's so silly and stupid!" said Spike. "I'm sorry, Twilight, but even with Vigg describing to me where the rumor came from, I can't help but think it is funny."

"Yes, with all bad things that has been happening to Tarandroland lately, I'm a little surprised reindeer media have had time to make you and the other Elements of Harmony into super-villains from one of Spike's comics," said Luna. "But maybe we can use that..."

"How?" said Twilight.

"Well, there is one way of stopping Lord Eminence's stupidity which can draw suspicion away from Equestria's leaders," said Luna. "But first we must, of course, confront Lord Eminence with what we know, learn what we don't know and put him in his place. And I must know something: would it be possible to use magic in a way which would be clouded to reindeer?"

Twilight sighed.

"It depends," Twilight said. "It depends on their Sight. What won't work, as a form of paradox, is any magic directly hiding something. Like, say, Lord Eminence ability to become invisible. Otherwise, any reindeer could probably see that there was magic. Anyone skilled enough or with the right Sight would see what kind."

Luna rubbed her chin with her hoof.

"It needs consideration and thought," she said. "We need to talk to Lord Eminence first, though."

Luna rose from her bed.

"We should go to him now," she said. "Lady Sparkle, bring some writing material. I want notes taken."

Twilight and Spike got up.

"No, Spike, stay here please," Luna said.

"What?" said Spike. "You don't want me to take notes? And I want to see his face when you tell him his game is up!"

"Lady Sparkle will be my scribe, Spike. And I need someone in the suite, if I receive a message I am waiting for," said Luna.

"Aww" said Spike. "No fun!"

Luna smiled – a bit sadly.

"I'm afraid this is a dead serious and rather nasty business, and fun isn't always possible," she said. "Lady Sparkle – come now. I have had a long, hard, day and I want this dead serious and nasty business dealt with."

With that she started to stride out into the corridor. Twilight snatched up ink, quill and notebook and followed her after nuzzling Spike quickly.

"Later, Spike," she said.

"Later Twi'," said Spike and sighed.

The door snagged on the carpet as the two ponies left. Spike stepped out to fix it... only to pause when he overheard Luna talking to Twilight in a lowered voice as they walked down the corridor.

"I am sorry, Lady Sparkle, but Spike is rather young and there might be things he shouldn't hear or see tonight," she said.

"You – you really think so, Your Highness?" Twilight said, her voice a little scared.

"I am afraid so," said Luna. "Speaking of which – if what you said about reindeer and magic is correct, it might also be impossible for magic to soundproof his room, which might be a problem."

Spike swallowed.

* * *

><p>"But Your Highness, it was all in Equestria's best interest!" Lord Eminence protested.<p>

Twilight was impressed. She was Luna's close friend, she wasn't the pony on trial, and yet she was terrified of the "Visage of Royal Wrath" as Luna's sister called it. The princess seemed to have grown twice as tall, the faint shimmer around her body was the only light left in the dark room, and her mouth seemed to have grown venom-dripping fangs – or maybe mandibles. While different from Celestia's "this is my impression of a slow-motion nuclear explosion, and notice how I don't raise my voice but you are losing your hearing from its loudness anyway", it usually had the same effect. But Lord Eminence had not given in to fear.

"The one thing that stops Equestria and Tarandroland from coming to an accord, to stop Equestrian citizens from losing their lives and property, is that sad drunkard of a deer!" he almost shouted. "I did what to had to do!"

"Don't give me that old speech about knowing what's best for me and how you know better!" Luna growled. "Especially since you plainly cannot handle an operation like this and haven't investigated the situation beforehand!"

"But -" Lord Eminence began.

"Describe to me the nature of reindeer magic. Common reindeer magic possessed by everydeer!" she said.

"Wait... what does that..." said the now confused spy.

"Lady Sparkle, explain the nature of reindeer magic to Lord Eminence," Luna barked.

Twilight started to stammer.

"Well... uh... you see, unicorns, they are telekinetic, but due to the different nature of their horns, and the general cervine magical disposition..." she began.

"Short version, Lady Sparkle, if you would," said Luna and turned to her.

"All reindeer are somewhat clairvoyant," Twilight said and looked at Lord Eminence "Specifically, they have the second sight."

Lord Eminence didn't seemed to have gotten it yet, so Twilight decided to be clearer.

"If you do something like this," said Twilight and turned invisible. "They can still see you. Moreover, they understand that you are trying to be invisible, so everywhere you go you are really, really conspicuous instead of the opposite."

Lord Eminence suddenly slumped.

"But – but – they didn't see me!" he said. "My contacts..."

"At best they were humoring you," Twilight said gently. "I saw you meeting them, and well..."

"Saw me?" he said. "When? That can't be true..."

"I used the internal scrying system in the castle," said Twilight.

"Scrying system?" he said.

"Stop being an echo, Lord Eminence!" said Luna. "The whole castle is 'bugged' as the modern term goes, using reindeer scrying magic. Given that the King's court sorcerer Galderhorn operates it, and that others of the King's inner circle have been shadowing you, I hope you realize your machinations have been seen through, and the game is up. In fact, I am surprised they haven't come for you yet."

Lord Eminence finally did what any sensible pony would have done and collapsed on the floor.

"Mare in the Moon..." he mumbled.

"Please don't take my name in vain when I am standing right here, Lord Eminence," said Luna.

"See, we could have done it the other, classical way. I chastise you for being unethical, and you give a long speech about how I am naive, and how the ends justify the means, et cetera, et cetera. I then give a long counter-speech about things like honor and dignity and the equine condition, and when that doesn't help I point out that as a former omnicidal maniac I am not that naive, really. Meanwhile, we would have lost valuable time and my hoofmaiden would have fallen asleep by boredom, as we act as if we are in a melodrama. But this is all a moot point, because while I have issues with the ethics of your actions, I am far more concerned with the fact that you have acted like an utter nincompoop in a way that endangers international relations for Equestria for decades, and unlike you I will have to deal with them!"

Lord Eminence looked up from the floor.

"They say there are four kinds of ponies: the dumb and lazy, the clever and lazy, the clever and diligent and the dumb and diligent," Luna said, towering over him. "You, Lord Eminence are dumb and diligent, and hence you must die."

Lord Eminence jerked to attention and Twilight gasped.

"It is simple," Luna said. "Calling you home will not persuade them that my sister and I had nothing to do with it. Publicly admitting your crime might work, but we would presumably turn you over to them and who knows what you might tell them, no matter how loyal you are right now. You yourself have described them as barbarians; I am sure they can be barbarous."

Twilight swallowed and Lord Eminence winced.

"No, the best way to clear this up is to have you killed" Luna continued. "If I have you killed as you are about to actually carry out your plan, by one of my agents, out in the public eye, I am sure it will convince the quite melodramatic public of Tarandroland that Equestria doesn't approve of your schemes."

"Your Highness!" Twilight shouted. "That – that's really foolhardy! Not only would it be murder, it could easily be misinterpreted!"

"Have no fear, Lady Sparkle," said Luna and smiled. "I will use an agent who already has a certain reputation among reindeer, and spin that reputation to create rumors they will interpret it as I said – though they will presume that the agent's quite violent and brutal actions were for rather selfish purposes."

"Who are you talking about?" said Twilight.

"Why, the most powerful and evil sorceress in Equestria, of course!" said Luna, and laughed. "Skinfaxi's Shadow, Twilight Sparkle!"

* * *

><p><em>Merry Hearth's Warming after that message from Our Lady Of The Night. I had a proofreader for this chapter, the excellent, eminent and exemplary LadyMoondancer. A big applause, please!<em>


	24. Chapter 24

Mustikka followed the Hestaland sorcerer through the thinning crowd of shoppers. They were approaching the harbor now, and the distance from King's Street reduced the number of reindeer and others to scattered cover for his own movement. If the unicorn made any big attempt at hiding himself it wasn't visible, so he must be trusting foolishly in his magic. Many of the reindeer he passed reacted, but only fawns did so visibly. Mustikka still couldn't understand how his quarry could miss them. This irritated him immensely. How could anyone be that careless?

He hadn't understood the limited reactions himself at first. However, later questioning of the palace servants who obviously had seen the unicorn offered an explanation on why they hid reactions to the diplomat's failed invisibility. Since Lord Eminence was a foreigner and a noble, he had two excuses for doing odd things, so they had averted their gazes so as to not be impolite. It was not until a couple of guards had seen him enter a building they themselves weren't allowed to enter anydeer had reported it. Mustikka also suspected that the servants hadn't wanted to attract either the ire of a noble or the curses of a unicorn, even if they hadn't said anything about that.

Mustikka still kept his distance to the unicorn. He wanted to have complete control over his situation, as was his habit, he must not fail his friend and King. He trusted his tracking skills, even in the city, to let him follow Lord Eminence even if he didn't keep him directly in his sight all the time. Hence, he stepped into an alleyway and peered down into it as if he had lost his way, should anyone else look in his direction. Further uptown such places would have beggars – they were kept off the main streets – but here there were none. The alleyway was empty of all but slush, still with a bit of white snow cover since it wasn't as trampled as in the rest of the city. For a second he contemplated zipping through the alleyway and circling Lord Eminence, but decided against the shortcut - he could loose his quarry.

As he returned to the main street he saw the unicorn enter a large house, an outfitter's shop, down the end of the street. He increased his step and trotted up to the shop. He tried to look through the dirty display windows, but could only see a gray shape he suspected was his quarry, and that for a short while only. He retreated to the side of the house, where a short alleyway led down to the quays. Kelp fishers had hung their full nets and were busy picking their catch out of them. He watched the door carefully.

The minutes passed and Mustikka grew restless. He kept careful watch on the ornate pocketwatch that he alone among the King's Companions still carry – Ukko had given them all beautiful silver pocket watches as a gift, but the others weren't big on schedules and timekeeping. Thirteen minutes. What could he buy in thirteen minutes? The shop sold gear for boats and ships, that was clear. There seemed to be a big warehouse part, probably for keeping ropes and cordage. Could he buy a boat there? The place was big enough to serve as the outlet for a boatwright. Thirteen minutes and 47 seconds. Fourteen minutes. Mustikka snapped his watch shut, slipped it down his pouch and went into the store.

A store clerk lifted his head and greeted him. Mustikka ignored him as his eyes swept across the store. It apparently sold gear for the overland explorer as well, seeing as how the place had ackjas and other sleighs placed along the walls together with skis, tents and the like.

"Was there a foreigner – a pony – a unicorn here a moment ago?" he said sharply, ignoring the friendly greeting.

"Uh – well – yes," said the confused clerk.

"Where did he go?" asked Mustikka.

"He went out the back entrance," said the clerk and pointed to the interior of the warehouse, only half visible, where ropes and cables of all kinds and thicknesses hung from the roof like draperies, hints of sunlight shown between them.

"What did he want?" asked Mustikka.

"He bought a spear-staff," said the clerk. "You know, for skiing."

"A spear-staff?" said Mustikka and moved far too quickly for a reindeer of his advanced age and got face to face with the clerk.

"Y-yes," the clerk stammered, "but not a real one, a souvenir one." He pointed to a shabby birch bark stand which held several spear-staffs, points in sheaths.

"I figured, a foreigner, he wanted a souvenir, that's why he asked," he continued to babble while Mustikka pulled out one of the spear-staffs and looked at it. It was rather gaudy, with an overdecorated shaft and a tip of the faux-heirloom kind, far too wide at the base for good skiing, far too blunt for fighting, the kind a fancy city deer has made to show off. On the shaft was written in big letters MEMORY FROM SARVVIK – in Equestrian, of course, the language of tourism. Mustikka replaced the thing carefully, despite the sudden sense of urgency he felt, since he didn't like to throw things around. Even on the hunt, he couldn't abide disorder. Then he galloped through the rope storage and out into the sunlight beyond, leaving the clerk bewildered.

Mustikka was bewildered himself for a moment as he came out into the sunlight. His gaze swept over the quay, the boats and the frames hung with kelp-nets, trying to see Lord Eminence. He failed, and was going to resort to either looking for tracks or questioning the fisher-deer when his eye caught something else – a completely different unicorn from the gray one he was following – a purple mare.

* * *

><p>"You!" he said as he walked up to Lady Twilight Sparkle, Hoofmaiden of Princess Luna of Equestria, who was standing between two lines of kelp-filled nets, peering just like he was.<p>

"I believe you have the advantage of me, sir" she said in Poatsi with a heavy, exotic Equestrian accent.

"What?" said Mustikka, stopped and glared suspiciously at the unicorn. She was wearing some kind of dress in almost black purple with blood red trimmings and some vague pattern, worn with age, and a little hat made of bird feathers. The dress had several slits which suspiciously left bare those parts a stallion's eyes might linger on, if stallions worked like bucks, that is.

"Well, you know who I am, but I don't know who you are, sir," she said and gave a false smile. Mustikka hesitated.

"I'm Mustikka. I'm a companion of the King," he said.

"Your name is 'Mustikka'? Ohohohohoho!" she laughed in a horrible annoying way, and saw fit to pretend to hide it between a bone white fan.

"What?" he said with irritation.

"I am sorry, but 'Blueberry', that is just like a pony name!" she said, half behind her fan to hide her mocking grin. "I am not used to reindeer having pony names."

"Oh," he said. "I thought you would say it was... erh, a vaja name. But that's neither here nor there! What are you doing here? Is this a place for a lady of the court?"

"Oh," it was her turn to say, and he could see she was looking for a lie. "I am just... sampling the local specialties." She turned to the fisher-deer, a young vaja, that Mustikka now realized had been watching them as she was picking kelp from the nets.

"Miss, I'll buy this one," Lady Sparkle said as she magicked one of the boxes of freshly picked kelp over to her feet. "Please, tell me the price."

The vaja just stared, then stammered an improvised price, and was rewarded with a casual rain of coin.

"But my lady," the fisher-doe said as she picked up her pay, "do you really want the fish?"

When fishing for kelp with nets, you invariably snared a fair amount of small fish, inedible to reindeer and all other civilized beings. Some fisher-deer sold it as dog food or fertilizer; most fed it to the seagulls. It was always cleaned out before anyone bought kelp.

The unicorn looked at the few fishes poking out from the kelp, some of them still flopping.

"Oh yes!" she said. "I love fish!" She turned and smiled first at the fisher-doe, then at Mustikka.

"You eat fish?" said Mustikka incredulously.

"Of course!" said Lady Sparkle brightly and levitated one to her mouth. She then stopped and looked at it with what Mustikka immediately assumed was hungry glee, before plopping it into her mouth. She masticated noisily and grotesquely, obviously just to freak Mustikka out, because lots of the fish fell out of her mouth.

"Mmm!" she said and dabbed at her mouth with a fine silk handkerchief. "Yummy yummy nam nam!"

Mustikka stared in disbelief, disgust and a small bit of fear.

"You... eat fish often?" he asked cautiously.

"Ohohohoho!" she laughed again behind her fan, which Mustikka now could see was not only bone white but clearly actually made out of bone, with a rather unsettling pattern involving skulls and snakes and spiders.

"Only... when I... Can't. Get. Juicy. Bloody. Red. Meat!" she said, and with each full stop she took one full step until she was face to face with Mustikka, only her bone fan between them. "Care to... join me for dinner sometime, Sir Mustikka?" Her exotic accent could have been used to tar boats.

"Well – uh – I..." Mustikka said as he backed off and hence stepped into a kelp-net. Her face this close, he noticed her makeup, which made a horrid impression of equal parts witch and libertine. Her cheeks were rouged a deeper purple than her natural coat, and a thin line of similarly-colored lipstick marked her mouth. Her eyes were heavily shadowed and were painted far outside her eyelids and up to her brows, and he could see they made out two stylized bat wings. Her eyes shone purple in the middle of this darkness, accentuated by her almost fluorescent bright red mascara, turning her long eyelashes into thin curtains of fire. Her horn – which shimmered as well, with the magic that held her fan aloft, had also been painted – a thin line of green paint following the spiral horn, making up the body of a venomous adder, it's head on the horn's tip.

Mustikka shook his head to clear it when he was hit on the nose by the fan.

"Gah!" he said and put his hoof to it.

She looked at him with was clearly fake surprise, as if she hadn't meant that!

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she cried in mock concern, but Mustikka was sure he saw satisfaction on her face over his humiliation.

"Look, I have no time for this..." he began. She made an exaggerated pout.

"Too bad!" she said and fluttered those curtains of fire. "I love blueberries! Ohohohoho!" More fan fluttering as she turned away from him.

Mustikka fumed but couldn't help but remembering the outrageous rumors about the "appetites" of Skinfaxi's Shadow. One second later he remembered the even more outrageous rumors about her literal appetites, and grew rather cold inside, hardened veteran that he was. Was that lust or hunger in her mesmerizing eyes? Or maybe... both?

"I have no time for this!" he said again.

"Of course!" she said and turned back to him. "You are chasing Lord Eminence, a minor functionary of the Equestrian delegation."

"What..." Mustikka said.

"Where, you mean, " she admonished him. "Where did he go?"

Mustikka nodded.

"He took a boat," she said. "He gave one of the fishing boats some silver to take him to the southern quay. They left a minute or two before you came storming out from the outfitter's."

"The southern quay!" Mustikka started to visibly make calculations in his head.

"You can't run there in time, but you can probably take another boat," Lady Sparkle said with a false smile.

Mustikka swore, referencing a long row of disgusting sexual and lavatory practices, and dashed off to get a boat. Twilight Sparkle smiled again at the flabbergasted fisher-doe, levitated the box of kelp (and fish) with her and disappeared in a blink.

* * *

><p>As she appeared in Luna's suite, Twilight dumped the kelp and rushed into the bathroom to throw up and wash her mouth before she would report to Luna.<p>

"Fish! Fish blood! Fish... guts!" she babbled. "I will never be clean again! And he must have seen through me! I couldn't even handle the fan, I hit his nose! Those cheesy lines, he cannot have believed they were real! The clothes I borrowed from you, Princess, must look ridiculous on me! And this silly makeup I got Saga to do, I must look like a little kid!"

"Calm down, Lady Sparkle," said Luna. "I am sure it went well. Do you have the time, Spike?"

"Yep, she arrived at exactly ten forty-one!" said Spike.

"Good! Then you have at least ten minutes to relax and prepare for the next... 'scene'," Luna said. "And cheer up! Lord Eminence has to hurry more than you."

It looked like this didn't cheer Twilight up much.

* * *

><p>Mustikka alternately cursed the rowers or showed them his purse filled with more silver than they had ever seen at once, but you can only row so fast, at least without opposable thumbs. When he finally reached the southern quay, he tossed the rowers their pay and jumped ashore. A thorough scan revealed no gray unicorn, neither by sight nor scent, so he let his gaze shift downwards and started looking for tracks. Despite the hard cobblestones, his long experience as a pathfinder, enhanced by his own peculiar Sight, let him find a set of odd-toed hoofmarks trotting into the city. He didn't have to follow them far to spot a commotion ahead. A small gaggle of reindeer and a few donkeys surrounded a Russ shopkeeper, who was talking and gesturing excitedly. Next to him stood a familiar purple unicorn, a few paces away from the upset citizens, who gave her furtive glances. Mustikka walked up to them.<p>

"What's going on here?" he barked. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I have been robbed!" said the Russ. "Where's the guard!"

"We have called for them," said one of the donkeys, a longshoremane by the look of it. "We sent a fawn to get them here."

"What was stolen?" said Mustikka and looked at Lady Twilight Sparkle, who fanned herself and curtseyed.

"A two-gallon jar of vermillion oil! That thing is very valuable!" fretted the shopkeeper.

"It is also very dangerous," said Lady Sparkle. "It burns very hot." She looked at Mustikka, who ignored her for now.

"When did you realize it had been stolen?" Mustikka said.

"Just now!" said the shopkeeper. "This... lady here wanted to buy some, and when I went to get it, I saw a whole, unopened jar was missing." Mustikka turned to Lady Sparkle.

"What do you want with vermillion oil?" he said accusingly. The unicorn Jezebel fanned herself and smirked.

"Dearest Sir Mustikka, I do have a dragon familiar, as you know," she said as if talking to a child. "It is very good for their digestion, and the poor dear has been eating all kinds of strange things here in Tarandroland."

"So it wasn't because you think I wouldn't have noticed this theft by myself?" he said, which caused the surrounding people to look at him with confusion.

"Ohohohoho" Lady Sparkle laughed mockingly. "Me? I am just a hoofmaiden, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just a silly little filly who has no idea what is going on in a foreign city like this! I am immensely innocent and naive when it comes to ghastly things like crime!" She gave him an insincere smile with half-open mouth and fluttered her curtains of fire.

Mustikka swore in a way that caused the tough harbor workers around him to blush.

"Has a gray unicorn entered your store?" he asked the shopkeeper.

"No... I have never even seen a gray unicorn in my whole life!" said the Russ. "Just the usual customers... this is really a paint shop, I just carry some chemicals as well... ship's officials, carpenters... all reindeer."

Mustikka facehoofed.

"Of course! Ponies are freezing Sightless!" he moaned. "He could walk right past you! Show me where you kept the oil!"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" said the Russ.

"I'm Mustikka the Tracker, a Companion of the King!" said Mustikka. "Now answer my questions, and we can find the thief!"

It slowly dawned on the gathered citizens who he was, and some of them made a quick bow.

"You are not known by face, I take it, Sir Mustikka?" the unicorn witch said.

"I hate the press" said Mustikka. "Freezing nuisance."

"You sound like the Crown Prince," said Lady Sparkle.

"You know Vigg like that?" he said with suspicion.

She stopped to fan herself unnecessarily again.

"His Highness seems fond of my dragon," she said.

"You stay away from the kid, you hear?" he said and glared at her.

"Are you keeping watch over him?" she said.

He stopped.

"Should I?" he said.

"When was the last time you spent some time with the heir to realm?" she asked, surprisingly serious.

"Well, he used to hang around his grampa and us all the time, and then... but..." Mustikka trailed off. "Ukko... hasn't been himself."

He noticed the crowd looking at him.

"Never mind this babbling!" he shouted. "Show me your storeroom!"

After being taken there, he could find some faint tracks on the wooden floor - uncloven hoofs.

"This doesn't prove it was him, but I'll cut off my tail and make it a brush if it wasn't," he mumbled.

"I saw a guy like that, sir," said one reindeer. "A bit away, not long ago, down by the harbor, sir."

"Figures," said Mustikka. "If I can just get the others to be a bit efficient for once, and get around to grab him, finally!"

"What?" said the Russ.

"Look, I suspect the thief is a known felon. I'll talk to the guards and I will inform you later. If nothing else happens the King himself will reimburse you for the loss," Mustikka said to him.

"If you say so, sir," said the confused Russ.

"Can I still buy some oil from this gentlecolt, Sir Mustikka?" said Lady Sparkle. "Since he seems to have more than one jar?"

Mustikka hesitated, and noticed that the minx had a look that said "I dare you!"'

"Why not?" he said. She smiled and paid the shopkeeper, while Mustikka had a long talk with the lately arrived city guards.

* * *

><p>"I poured the oil down a drain, and then I smashed the jar and threw it in the shop's rubbish bin" said a very tired Lord Eminence. "Which was full of glass already. Then I poured the ocher over me, put on a hood to hide my horn... and didn't use invisibility, so while reindeer saw a red earthpony walk through town openly without any load, they didn't see a gray unicorn trying to be invisible carrying a big jar."<p>

"Good enough," said Luna. "Reindeer clairvoyance normally doesn't work if you aren't even looking mundanely in the first place. And you got your oil, Lady Sparkle?"

Twilight nodded.

"I just feel sorry for the shopkeeper – I hope he doesn't get in trouble because of this," she said. "At least I tipped him so much it paid for the other jar as well."

"Nonsense!" Luna said. "He had his merchandise stolen by a criminal, he has done nothing wrong. And Mustikka won't suspect someone who openly asks to get something right in front of him, if the oil becomes an issue."

"Wow, I never thought I'd get to drink a whole bottle," said Spike and licked his mouth.

"It is more a sacrifice than a treat, Master Spike," said Luna. "I suspect you will get somewhat of a belly ache. We need just a little of the oil, but we better use all of it."

"I guess hiding evidence is easy when you have someone eating it," Lord Eminence mumbled.

"Well, it isn't really evidence," said Twilight. "And I'm still wary of this whole business. I can't believe that Sir Mustikka didn't see through my charade."

"It might help," said Lord Eminence, "that our files say Sir Mustikka is excellent at handling information - and, incidentally, logistics - but apparently is rather bad at handling people. He was a herdless wanderer before he joined up with Ukko and his cronies."

"He was herdless – I should have known from the way his ears were cut," Twilight mumbled.

"You did very well, Lady Sparkle," said Luna. "Your lies will succeed because they will be comfortable lies, that support people's prejudices."

"If you say so, Your Highness," Twilight sighed. "I'm going to remove this horrible makeup before I go down to some alchemical work."

"Don't be like that," said Luna, "I found it very charming!"

"Saga isn't here, who will put it on tomorrow?" Spike asked.

Twilight shrugged.

"I have enough actual hoofmaiden experience to duplicate her designs," she said. "Where is she anyway?"

Spike looked a bit warily at Lord Eminence.

"She... is on a field trip" he said cautiously. "She should be back tomorrow, or maybe the day after tomorrow."

"Oh," Twilight said. "Well, I wish more kids were as interested in studying." And she left for the bathroom.

"How did she get the fawn to help her anyway?" said Lord Eminence. "She won't suspect anything?"

"The kid hero-worships Lady Sparkle and literally worships me," said Luna. "I told her that it would be advantageous to my cause if certain reindeer at court took the rumors around Lady Sparkle seriously, and requested some fashion advice. That is not even a lie, mind you." Spike changed warily to uncomfortably.

Lord Eminence shrugged.

"Your Highness, may I be allowed some rest?" he said. "I am getting killed tomorrow, and that is a stressful situation."

"Not until you have written enough incriminating documents," Luna said.

"Do they have to be in code, Your Highness?" he said.

"No one will believe you would leave such things in plain writing, Lord Eminence," Luna said. "But make the code easily crackable. That will ensure they can actually read the documents, and will make the cracker think he is intelligent and you are not. That is one of those comfortable lies I was talking about."

"I'll get to work, Your Highness," said Lord Eminence and sighed.

"You sure they won't have seen anything through that scrying thingamajig?" said Spike.

"Well, I have strengthened Twilight's design for this room," said Luna. "It doesn't hide anything, it disturbs your mind, so Sight cannot penetrate it alone. I'm afraid it wouldn't work like Lord Eminence's spell, because a moving living being has too many parameters, and it won't stop someone who is really dedicated to observe you. However, first of all the King's companions are concentrating on Lord Eminence. Second, Master Galderhorn apparently dislikes scrying, so he will minimize his work. Third, the King drags away his Companions each night for his incessant drinking. One or two can get away each night, but the rest are always hungover. Reindeer sight is dependent on your body and mind being in full condition, and if Galderhorn doesn't want to open his eyes because they hurt, he won't scry either."

"You seem awfully sure," Spike said.

"After tomorrow evening, I am sure they will turn all attention to us - or rather, to Twilight," Luna said. "But for now, they should have a hard time realizing what is up."

"After tomorrow evening, yeah," said Spike.

* * *

><p><em>In this chapter, as in the last, LadyMoondancer helped me with proofreading. I'm eternally grateful!<em>


	25. Chapter 25

The only reason the evening's banquet was worthy of that name and not "fancy dinner" was because it took place in the hall of the Kings of Poatsula. While the honored guests from Hestaland had been invited - as any other night - Princess Hrimfaxi was missing, having gone to see the Russ of Trotholm and raise support for her Winter War campaign. Mustikka didn't know what to make of it. Was it the Hestalanders trying to play the Grazers against the coast dwellers, or did they and the Grazers have a point.

Mustikka was a Grazer himself, technically (he certainly had done his share of grazing) and furthermore Jarl Vidar argued for them. Mustikka, who still thought of the middle-aged chieftain as "young Vidar", liked the guy well enough. He didn't like Hestalanders very much, he even held a deep and abiding suspicion of the _Russ_, but he acknowledged that the stupid business with them would never have occurred if it hadn't been for Ukko's attempts to bring back tribal responsibilities to city reindeer. Mustikka couldn't blame his oldest friend, the one who first had shown him what friendship was, and he was patriot enough to not blame the reindeer people. Hence, he somehow blamed himself, which was an excellent reason to drink.

He was on his fourth jug of vodka and the third course, a lichen soup made edible by generous amount of mushrooms, when it happened. One of the large windows of mountain crystal and carved fir branches splintered into a million parts. A dark shape flew through it and landed on the floor and alongside the guest side of the table. To the Hestalander guests and the local equines, he must surely have looked like a black-furred reindeer. To the hosts, he was clearly a gray-coated unicorn. Of course, those reindeer who had started drinking before the banquet and who were now completely wasted might not notice.

"Death to the tyrant!" he shouted in highly accented and hence unrealistic Poatsi for a native reindeer. Mustikka, whose intellect was desperately trying to dropkick his drunkenness into submission, realized that the illusion he was Seeing through must cover hearing as well, and that if you were equine or drunk enough, it probably was flawless.

Some people screamed, some were stunned into silence, some tried to rise and either get to the intruder or away from him, some sat in their places as if tied to them. The "reindeer" pushed over two shrieking unicorn guests and jumped to the table, facing a stunned crowd of reindeer courtiers. Following tradition, all except the Companions had left their weapons by the door, indeed, the King and his Companions left theirs under their seats these days, but the other did have their hooves and antlers. Of course, using them was a different matter. Then, the assailant plucked a huge, ghastly green-glowing glass object from his saddlebags. It looked like a demented cabbage head from hell. A horrified courtier with his senses intact shouted:

"LOOK OUT! HE'S GOT A BOMB!"

This caused almost everyone, cervine and equine alike, to push away from the table and the shrieking to increase. Mustikka scrambled to get to Ukko and pull the fool out of the way, or at least get between him and the yet unthrown hellcabbage. Then another, more hysterical unicorn voice shouted:

"IT'S A BALEFIRE BOMB! OH MY CELESTIA, A BALEFIRE BOMB!"

The shout increased the hysteria a bit, especially on the Hestalander side. Mustikka, unlike some of his countrydeer, knew what a balefire bomb was and was a very rational deer. He knew that if they had been perfected outside sorcerers' labs, they were supposedly made to take out cities, not kings. His survival instincts, however, told him to hurry even if this obviously couldn't be one.

He could see his friends acting the same, yet hampered by vodka, shock, the guests, their advanced age or the table. Heikki the Humongous was as usual too drunk to actually move much, but what movement he could muster had placed his huge body between the bomb and the reindeer he had shared his table with. Kol the Singer, on the opposite, was fairly sober, but he was methodically preparing his lariat, and Mustikka knew he wouldn't throw it until he knew the shot was perfect. Galderhorn was obviously trying to magick something up, but if Mustikka knew him right this was just the situation where the sorcerer would freeze up. And Ukko...

Ukko had started to react, by pulling out that stupid rune-carved spear of his, the heirloom of the Kings of Poatsula, the very very fake but perfectly functional heirloom. Mustikka screamed for him to get away instead of attacking the fake reindeer, but Ukko either didn't hear him or didn't care. He got the spear out and muttered incantations between his teeth as he bit into it. Mustikka couldn't hear them but knew he was going to call on lightning, the old fool, as if he could aim for manure in his drunken state. Mustikka shut his eyes and scrambled on through the crowd using his other senses, waiting for the lightning flash.

Nothing happened. Mustikka, now close enough to Ukko to reach for his besotted friend, opened his eyes carefully. He found Ukko staring at a tacky spear with a brittle shaft and a blunt blade, without a single spell-rune but with the words MEMORY FROM SARVVIK clearly spelled out in Equestrian.

"What;" said Ukko, his words almost overwehlmed the shouting and screaming.

"Oh, frozen manure up my nose!" Mustikka snarled.

He grappled his King and tried to drag him away from the mad bomber. This was not an easy task since Ukko struggled against him and protested incoherently but vehemently. Then the screams of the crowd changed and he looked up at the assailant again. The "reindeer" had pulled something out from his saddlebags, the bomb now hanging from a big hook on a necklace. It was the genuine spear, and it started to crackle with lightning.

"Oh, frozen manure up a _lot_ of places!" Mustikka babbled.

The guards who had gotten close backed off a bit, since the lightning spear seemed like it didn't need to be aimed. Kol had got his lariat up and swinging, but hesitated and Mustikka knew why – he used a lariat with a metal wire core, necessary for fighting big beasts and gnarlies, and he would electrocute himself if he tried to snare the bomber.

_How__ can __he__ be__ swinging __the__ spear__ like__ that __when __he __is __carrying __a__ bomb__?_ Mustikka thought. His rump hit the back wall, which made him realize he and Ukko were still far too close to said bomb. _Because __he __is __using __a __bomb__ that __would __not__ be__ set __off __by __fire __or __lightning_, he told himself.

"STAND BACK!" a loud, clear voice boomed from further down the table. As the guards and concerned courtiers who had advanced on the attacker did so, Mustikka looked to see who it was although he already guessed.

He wasn't wrong. Bold as brass, up on the table, Twilight Sparkle trotted almost leisurely towards the gray unicorn, her horn shimmering with magic.

"FOOL!" she shouted. "How could you think none of them would see through – this!"

A wave of magic came from her horn and Mustikka felt his eyes water as it washed over him, a wave of pure clarity, of cold doubt. The shabby illusion over the unicorn melted away as sugar in hot coffee and the Hestalander guests gasped and shouted, astonished at the appearance of Lord Eminence.

"No!" the gray unicorn shouted back. "You are ruining everything! It was going so well!" His voice sounded odd, almost stilted, to Mustikka, but his face looked frantic.

"Well?" Twilight Sparkle stopped. "Ohohohoho! You silly old coot, your trickery has no effect on reindeer! They were already on to you!"

"I did what I had to do!" he shouted and lobbed a lightning bolt at Twilight Sparkled, who casually dismissed it.

"Had to?" she said as she started to walk closer to him, keeping a magic shield up against the spear which spit acid and embers as well as lightning, as she kept lobbing cups and plates and bowls at him telekinetically which he smashed aside with his magic. "You had to start a war with some poor barbarians? Surely you had other options? Besides this poorly prepared scheme?"

She angled the magic shield this way and that, and used the barrier to push away and bash aside the people too close to the table – and, incidentally, Mustikka noticed, the missiles thrown by Lord Eminence – as she continued her walk.

"Did you really think this messy, tacky, immoral scheme would raise you in Their favor?" she said angrily. "Do you really think you could replace _me_?"

_Of course!_ Mustikka mentally hit himself for not realizing it. _This attack is the sort of thing they say she is doing all the time... except without her legendary skill and power..._

"Don't get closer!" the gray unicorn shouted. "I have a bomb!"

"A bomb? Ohohohoho, just what could be expected!" she laughed and sent a magic tendril which grasped at the hellcabbage hanging at his chest, while same time her shield bent, buckled and inverted so it became like a shimmering bowl with its bottom towards her. "A bomb fits the work of a talentless hack like you, Lord Eminence!"

"No!" he shouted, his own magic grappling the bomb and dropping the spear. "You won't take it! I'll detonate it!"

"I'm not taking it, silly colt, just the fuse!" she said to the much older unicorn, as her magic grappled a short stem-like thing that poked out from the top of the bomb. "And you won't have to." The stem-like thing was ripped off the glass cabbage and Lord Eminence's face contorted in the most pure horror Mustikka thought he had ever seen.

The next part happened so fast it was almost a blur, but it burned itself into Mustikka's memory anyway. Twilight Sparkle pushed her shield forward and enveloped Lord Eminence and the bomb in a sphere of magic, containing a cloud of ghastly green fire from the erupting bomb. Before his eyes the gray unicorn had almost time to scream as the fire leaped over him and turned him to fine, fine ash. Mustikka could see the shield shimmering with the intense heat, and then it was over. Twilight Sparkle, her face streaked with sweat that had made her generous makeup run, dissolved the shield. The ash left billowed over the table and the floor. Some of it settled on the noses of Ukko and Mustikka.

Mustikka slowly let his stunned friend go, lowering him to the floor. He noticed half outside his field of vision how Kol threw up noisily and Galderhorn fainted. People were otherwise silent, except for Princess Ljufa, who disentangled herself from where she had been thrown to safety – by Kol, Mustikka realized – and rushed to her father.

Twilight Sparkle trotted up to Ukko, lying on the floor, draped in his weeping and babbling daughter, and tossed a bunch of crumbled-up papers at his feet.

"He was working with a pirate captain called Jarl Ahto to dethrone you, Your Majesty," she said. "Seems you got the throne instead of Ahto's father. Oh, and Ahto was the deer you fired from his position as admiral." She looked at Mustikka but continued talking to the king.

"Your companions were on to him, but he acted faster than they could act," she said. "I get the impression you don't listen to them much, Your Majesty. You probably should. On the other hand, I tried to give some hints, but..."

Kol picked up the papers as he wiped puke from his muzzle. "What is this... They're all in code," he said.

"Found them where he hid them," said Twilight Sparkle, who was fanning herself.

Heikko was clumsily patting Galderhorn while a serving fawn was holding a burning taper under his nose. "He burned to cinders!" the old berserk noted. "Looking at that can't have been pretty!"

Mustikka looked at Kol. Kol looked back and sighed.

"Yeah, I saw it too," he said. "I know you see falsehood everywhere, Musti old chum, but he really burned." Then he turned to the unicorn witch, who looked curious, and made a courteous bow. "I See what others See. Poor old Galderhorn really cares about every living thing, even scum like that unicorn. Took it hard."

Ukko mumbled something and patted his daughter. "'S okay" he said. "Father is okay."

"Could have been a witch-jump," said Mustikka.

"What do you mean?" said Kol.

"He could have witch-jumped out," Mustikka said. "This could be a trick."

"Why would they do that?" said Kol, somewhat exasperated. "That doesn't make sense!"

"I just don't trust her," he said and glared at Twilight.

"It wasn't a witchjump," said Galderhorn who rose, supported by Heikko. "Trust me. You do trust me, don't you? Companions trust each other." His voice sounded pitiful.

Mustikka didn't know whether the stoic old sorcerer was talking to him, Ukko or both. It didn't matter. "Companions trust each other," he said.

"I am ready to be taken into custody. Which of you gentlebucks are responsible for such things?" Lady Sparkle said, and sort of put her front hooves together as if to make a theoretical shackling easier.

"What?" said Kol, Mustikka and Galderhorn in a chorus. Ljufa just looked at her while her father breathed heavily. Heikko, meanwhile, scratched himself and asked the servant fawn whether there was any unspilled ale in this whole mess.

"I have just committed lethal violence in the hall of the king and made it impossible to properly interrogate a would-be regicide," she pointed out.

The companions looked among themselves. Mustikka started to speak, turning to one of the guards who had gathered and began ordering him to take Lady Sparkle to the dungeons. That made Ukko explode.

"To the _dungeons__?_ " the king raged. "Are you complete idiots or allied with Ahto or what? She _saved __my __life __and__ your __lives __and __you __want__ to __lock __her __up __in __chains__?_"

"Sire..." Kol was always one for propriety, "she is obviously an Equestrian agent just like your would-be assassin. And she herself told us what crimes she committed." He looked at Mustikka who nodded in general agreement.

Suddenly Ljufa spoke up, to the general surprise of the Companions. "They are all Equestrians, and not one of them helped him," she said and pointed to the huddling diplomats.

"No, they all sort of ducked and cowered and screamed, like this," said Heikko (who had got his ale) and gave a demonstration, including a high-pitched doeish scream.

"You are not locking up the one who saved me and that's final!" Ukko fumed.

"Hey, I tried to drag you away!" Mustikka protested.

"The King of Poatsula does not flee!" said Ukko.

"It wasn't fleeing, it was a strategic retreat!" said Mustikka.

"A strategic retreat into a wall!" said Ukko.

"Just like old times!" Heikko sighed happily.

Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat. This small sound made the King and his Tracker stop.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, am I to be detained or not?" she said and fluttered her eyelashes, her mascara having melted so she looked like a skull which had cried blood.

"No!" the King said. "Of course not!" Mustikka gave him a beseeching look.. "But don't leave the city," he added.

"Of course not, Your Majesty," she said with a curtsey. "May I contact my Mistress?" she added.

"Who? What?" said the King.

"May I contact Princess Luna? After all," the unicorn said and smiled forlornly as she fanned herself, "I have just been in dreadful danger!"

"Well... sure," the King said and shrugged.

The unicorn stepped aside and shouted: "To our mistress! FLY, MY PRETTIES!" Her hat – her hat made of feathers, which she had worn as part of her dinner outfit – suddenly dissolved into small brown, cawing birds who fluttered away and flew out the broken window.

"Jays," Mustikka said. "The birds of ill omen. Figures!"

* * *

><p>"Do you feel better, Lord Eminence?" said Princess Celestia as she entered the small, dark chamber.<p>

"So... cold," Lord Eminence muttered where he lay on his cot.

"Not an unusual sensation given your circumstances," said the Princess not unsympathetically and sat down beside the cot.

"She set me on fire," he whispered.

"That was what I meant," Celestia said. "When one has been burned to ashes, there is a sensation of cold afterward. It passes, trust me."

"They said... they said they would teleport me away," he said. "Under the cover of the fire-bomb."

"Well, they did," said Celestia and smiled. "They just teleported you using enchanted dragonfire. This method does not send you between space like regular teleportation, but disintegrates you into your component particles and rebuilds you afterward. The bomb provided the cover as well as the transport. Quite ingenious, wouldn''t you say? Now there are a hundred reliable witnesses that you are dead, including the greatest mages in Tarandroland and all its political leaders."

"But... they didn't explain that!" said the unicorn weakly.

"It must have slipped my sister's mind," said Celestia. "Perk up, Lord Eminence: you are not the only one who had to suffer. Poor Spike, he had to first down a massive amount of vermillion oil and then expectorate fire down a retort for half a day to fuel the bomb. That must have been uncomfortable, don't you think?"

Lord Eminence was silent for a while.

"What happens to me now?" he finally said.

"Well, officially, you are dead," Celestia said. "Have to be. We'll provide you with a new life with all things you need. It will, of course, mean giving up your current job, title, name..."

Lord Eminence groaned.

"...and cutiemark," Celestia finished.

The gray unicorn sat up.

"Say what?" he said.

"We'll have to remove your cutiemark, Lord Eminence," Celestia said, her voice taking on a cold, deeply serious tone.

"But... why?" he said desperately.

"First, it is the primary way to identify a pony," she said. "Most importantly, it determines a pony's talent and purpose. Your talent and purpose, Lord Eminence, is such that your former position was one of the few things you could do that was of service to other ponies. If you were not a spy, the only profession I can see fit you is sneak thief."

Lord Eminence stared at the wall, his eyes full of despair.

"But if you can come up, not with a new purpose, but with a new _direction_ for your purpose, one that neither involves my secret service nor petty crime, something can be arranged," she said. "There is always a new way," she added and her voice suddenly became warm yet regal again.

"I will consider my options, Your Highness," Lord Eminence said, his despair lifting somewhat. "I will consider my options."

* * *

><p>When Luna entered her suite, Twilight was lying on her bed - that is, Luna's bed - with Spike giving her a massage. She had a soft bathrobe on and had apparently recently had a shower. Gone were her sweat, her extensive makeup and her seemingly casual determination. Her mane hung around her head, and her head hung over her front hooves.<p>

"Your Highness," she said with a dull voice.

"Lady Sparkle," Luna replied with a smile. "I have been told you made a great impression."

"I couldn't be there, you know, but I understood Twilight was amazing, yes, " said Spike, who looked much more positive than the unicorn although he was subdued as well.

Twilight sighed.

"I feel horrible," she said. "I don't know what was worse, concentrating on making each spell just right while keeping up that silly charade, lying through my teeth about saving them from something I had a hoof in making, or literally burning Lord Eminence to pieces."

"Twilight!" said Spike and stopped his massaging. "If you hadn't found out about that idiot's plan, he would have set a _real_bomb under Ukko's seat!"

"Yeah, Spike, but..." Twilight was interrupted.

"And I don't give a fig about that old tuft of hair, Eminence was right that everyone is better without him, but there would have been lots of reindeer and _ponies _sitting close to him!" Spike continued. "Including my new best friend's _mom_!"

Twilight sighed and looked down.

"As far as I'm concerned he deserved being burned _and_ having Celestia chew him out!" Spike said. "I hope she banishes him to outer space!"

"He is certain to get more than a chewing-out," said Luna, "but I leave any punishments to Tia. I have never been good at punishments."

Twilight looked up.

"I have a very hard time being just, Lady Sparkle," Luna said. "If I am called to sit in judgment, I either pity the poor culprit, or he vexes me. In the first case I am too lenient, in the second case I am to harsh, and in either case he doesn't get what he actually deserves."

"I don't think I would have an easy time being just either," said Twilight Sparkle. " Like with Lord Eminence - first I hated the poor guy but now I feel sorry for him."

Spike started over again massaging her shoulder.

"But in any case, Your Highness, we are treading on thin ice here," she continued. "I don't really see how this will be easier if they think I am this farcical creature who wishes them ill."

Luna smiled sardonically.

"Remember what I said about lies which are easy to believe in, Lady Sparkle," she said. "People in general and reindeer in particular are very cynical. Cynicists pride themselves in not being fooled, but when the lie is worse than reality they are more easily taken in. Furthermore, many seem to think that Evil is stronger than Good, or at least that Evil acts, while Good only reacts. Hence they will trust the fake you to get things done when you say you will, while they wouldn't trust you. Finally, the Dark Enchantress Twilight Sparkle already has clear nefarious motives for what she is doing, like her status with Celestia, her own power and dignity. If you acted as your true self they would suspect that you act for the 'empire' of Equestria or that you have some other unknown motive which would make them wary."

Luna chuckled. "We should have had all the Elements of Harmony here," she joked and nuzzled the morose Twilight. "Some of them would have had a blast."

Twilight actually smiled, then giggled.

"Well, Pinkie, maybe, she would take it as a prank," she said. "And Rarity if she got to be a stylish villainess. But Applejack would be horrified, since if this isn't lying I don't know what is."

"I dunno, she didn't have a problem fooling her best friend when you guys did that Mare Do Well stunt, you know," said Spike. "Speaking of which, Rainbow Dash would be really happy to get to actually be in on a prank like that this time. She would think it was 'awesome'."

"Well, I'll have to do without the rest of my supervillain team," Twilight said, then sighed. "I miss them. There is such a strength in friends when you're in dire straits. I don't know how I ever got along without them."

Luna nuzzled her again.

"Well, no matter what I think of it, now that we are doing it, we have to do it right," Twilight said, raising her head and stretching her neck. "We've got to think of the home front now, because this will definitely reach the media at home, and we've got to set our priorities accordingly."

"You mean ponies will think less of you, because of this scheme?" said Luna.

"Well, there is that, but I was actually thinking of something else," said Twilight. "We have to keep the fact that Lord Eminence is still alive secret in Equestria as well as here, given that the media will report his death and how it occured. That means that to the public it'll look like I killed, lets call it a 'lone fanatic assassin', to stop him from murdering a foreign king. I feel bad enough about that, but I actually feel worse about those ponies who would actually agree with Lord Eminence, that would think it is alright to assassinate a ruler and start a civil war in another country to stop the pirates. So... now we have to succeed in our original mission. We have to stop the pirates and do it soon, so that these ponies are proven wrong."

Twilight looked at Luna.

"I know about the Winter War, but I also know it'll take time to get rolling, and that any work on stopping the piracy will only strengthen the bonds between Equestria and Tarandroland," she said, her eyes meeting those of her Princess and faltering a bit. "From now on I _insist_ on spending all my time - as much time as is possible - what time you seem fit - on this issue." Her face had turned very anxious.

Luna looked down, then up, then into thin air, then at Twilight.

"You have all the time you need, except that needed to report to me on your progress, Lady Sparkle," she finally said. "Pray tell me, do you have any concrete plans in mind?"

Twilight shut her eyes and sighed.

"Using what information we have from Lord Eminence, I plan to contact the pirates," she said. "Then I will pretend to cut a deal with them and in doing that find out where they have their bases. After that, we gather a joint force of whatever royal guards can be sent from Equestria and whatever reindeer respond to a call to arms from King Ukko. We then use that force to attack and apprehend the pirates. Both getting troops from home and getting Ukko to issue that call are things that must be done anyway because of the Winter War, mind you. Then I guess any pirate who agrees to join against Winter can be offered an amnesty for whatever they did. That way we can as much as double our army, recruiting reindeer who spent the last year doing... violent things."

Luna looked thoughtfully at Twilight and Spike frowned.

"Then, when this Winter business is over, Tarandroland will be less poor, and will hopefully have stronger bonds with Equestria, so that piracy will have a hard time springing up again," Twilight finished.

"Twilight, that sounds like a plan," said Spike. "Except that unless the pirates are really gullible, they won't believe that the pony who killed their last contact wants to be their friend."

"Oh yeah, Spike," Twilight said and slowly a mischievous smile spread over her lips, "but remember that the normal pirates only wanted to milk Lord Eminence for cash. The one who conspired with him was Lord Ahto, and he seems to be, if not gullible, a hopeless romantic. Romantics tend to believe that real life works like a story. If what Luna said earlier is true, it shouldn't be that hard to convince a _pirate __lord_ who fancies himself a _prince__ in __exile_ who thinks life works like a story that an _evil__ sorceress_ wants to work with him for her own, er, nefarious purposes."

And then Twilight cleared her throat and magicked her bone fan over from the bedside table, and, fanning herself, laughed a stilted, forced laugh: "Ohohohoho!"


	26. Chapter 26

_Two days earlier, in the evening, at the temple of Hrimfaxi..._

Kvalhissir was using stakes and rocks to stabilize the new moon lake behind the temple. He wasn't certain winter was the best time of the year to do this, and he had never created a lake in this kind of earth before, but he was doing the best of the situation. Really, he'd better do this before he cleared the ground around it for planting in the spring, and he'd better do something about the riverside, and... He sighed.

Normally, moose preferred to work during the times between night and day, dawn and dusk. However, in this case, he wished it would have been possible to work in day when he saw things better and it was warmer. As it was now, curious small ones – reindeer, he reminded himself – had disturbed him so much that he had exchanged night for day, and did much of his work during the night.

He had first rearranged some of the old, cracked and skewed pews in the temple into a bed and slept there, but it became too noisy. Instead, he built a hut outside of some tarpaulins and old planks, put a pew-bed in it and slept there. Eira simply blocked the way out back for curious temple-goers during the day, giving him some peace.

Kvalhissir was thankful to the old cow for helping him, though he suspected she was beating herself up for not being able to profit more from his presence. He knew many of the recent temple-goers mostly only turned up because of curiosity, and Eira wouldn't be able to coax donations and the like from them unless they were satisfied. He sighed again and rested on the stake he was using. He'd probably have to show himself some more tomorrow.

Kvalhissir was interrupted from his musings by a small bright voice calling his name. He turned around and saw the two calves he had saved earlier. He kept calling them Sootface and Silverlink to himself, although he knew their real names. Kvalhissir was surprised when one of them spoke to him in his own language – or rather, in the old-fashioned, high-pitched version of it both the small ones and the goddess Daggmule spoke to moose.

"Good evening, sir," said Silverlink. "Can we speak to you for a moment?"

Kvalhissir rumbled his agreement. "Surely. But since when can you speak my tongue?"

Silverlink grinned and blushed. "Since today. It's magic – literally. It's a long story."

"Strange," Kvalhissir said and shrugged. "But convenient. What do you want, little one?"

Sootface asked something and Silverlink explained to her what Kvalhissir had said.

"We wonder what you and other moose might know about the Sampo," he said.

Kvalhissir rubbed his nose along his stake to scratch himself and think.

"Not much," he said. "It's a wonder-mill from an old story. We moose call it the Grotte. Heroes tried to get it from a reindeer king. They all died."

Sootface poked Silverlink and he translated. She looked and sounded rather disappointed.

"Saga," Silverlink said and pointed to Sootface, "had a vision – a prophetic vision – that the Sampo can save Poatsula. I believe her, and we are trying to find it."

Sootface made puppy-eyes to Kvalhissir and said something with a begging tone in her voice.

"She says pretty please if you know anydeer else who can help us," Silverlink said. "It is really really important."

Kvalhissir looked at the little calf who in turn looked at him pleadingly.

"I don't know," he said. "I know several moose who might know something. I do know a wise old cow who might know much. But I don't know if they will consent to speak to you."

"Why not?" said Silverlink.

Kvalhissir rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Well, moose don't hide our large selves in the forest for fun," he said. "Reindeer are in the habit of attacking us or running screaming on sight. Once, we didn't need to hide. Then the reindeer became stronger and more numerous. Now, we hide or get killed and made into trophies."

Silverlink translated for Sootface, who waved her front hooves agitatedly and spoke extensively about something. Silverlink spoke back, but Sootface shook her head. He asked for a qualification, and she spoke a single sentence, with great seriousness.

"She says," said Silverlink, "that it doesn't have to be that way. She says it soon won't be like that in the future – if we can find the Sampo."

Kvalhissir looked at them. He rubbed his schnozzle against his stake again.

"It would be dangerous for you," he said, after a long rub. "They will never come here."

"We can handle it," said Silverlink. "Will it be a long journey?"

Kvalhissir shook his big shaggy head.

"No," he said. "I take it this is an urgent matter?"

Silverlink translated and both the calves nodded.

"Let me think," he said.

Kvalhissir put down the stake. He trotted over to his hut, got out his pipe, and lit it on an ember from the fireplace in front of the hut. He sat down and puffed. The two calves sat down in front of him, and waited. They stirred, fidgeted and sometimes looked everywhere but at Kvalhissir, but they did not speak up.

"I can leave tomorrow morning," he said. "I will search out some moose I know. I will let it be known you wish to meet them. I will tell you where to wait. I will meet you there no matter whether they agree to meet you or not. If I am not there, you wait until I arrive."

"Can't we go with you right away?" Silverlink said.

Kvalhissir shook his head again. "No," he said. "Where I go is a secret. That I show you the meeting place is bad enough. Start tomorrow evening. We will meet during the day after that. Exactly when I cannot say now."

He rose up and started to draw in the frozen slush.

"You know this mountain ridge?" he said. "No? Here, the brook meets the road. Here, the willow grows. You know now?"

Silverlink nodded. "I think so."

"At the end of the mountain ridge," Kvalhissir said as he continued to draw, "is a small plateau. Here is a gathering place. In a small cave that looks natural. Yes, this close to the reindeer city. That doesn't mean we live there."

"Long are the legs of the moose," said Silverlink mockingly. "I think I know now. I think I will remember."

"You'd better," said Kvalhissir and bit into his pipe again. "I don't want to have to go looking for you. If you get lost."

* * *

><p>When he came into the temple the next afternoon, Vigg found Saga in the sanctum sanctorum, also known as "the kitchen", "Eira's bedroom" or "the TV room". She was cleaning the table and kitchen sink and waved to Vigg, her mouth full of things to be put away.<p>

"Are you packed?" said Vigg, who was.

Saga nodded and pointed to her left. Her saddlebags and her jacket were lying on a chair. Her skis were leaning against the wall. Then she continued putting away things, after which she started to sweep the table and scrub the sink.

"Can you guess who was here?" said Saga, her mouth finally empty. She looked bouncy and full of energy, her eyes bright, and there was something with her face...

"The way you look, it was either Princess Hrimfaxi, Twilight Sparkle, or some idol of yours I don't know about," Vigg said, a bit amused.

"The first and second!" Saga squeaked happily. "They had an errand here, and can you guess what they asked me to do?"

"Erh... no," Vigg said. "Something with the temple? I dunno, hold a sermon, travel to Hestaland for further education, be the first sacrifice in the new Moonwell..."

Saga snorted.

"I've given Mistress Sparkle a makeover!" she said proudly.

"You did what with the who?" said Vigg, dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Our Lady of the Moon said that Mistress Sparkle needed it for some work at court," Saga said. "A new look, I mean. Isn't it awesome they asked me?"

"It's a bit weird," said Vigg. "My mothers' hoofmaidens... actually I don't know how they do that stuff."

"I bet they help each other or go to some fancy salon, but now I got to help instead!" said Saga happily.

"I see you made yourself over as well," said Vigg and indicated her new makeup and accessories.

"I got inspired," Saga said, "and they came really early in the morning, before Kvalhissir left even, so I had lots of time today! What do you think?"

She turned her head this way and that and then shoved her flanks into Vigg's face, which made him blush a bit. The thick black bar over her eyes was thinner and lower and had a series of crimson dots along its lower edge, crossing another one down her nose ridge. The black moon sickles on her flanks had also been redone in a slimmer more refined version with a series of red stars.

"Are those meant to look like... Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark?" Vigg said with the sickle and stars half an inch from his nose and his blush being a bit too obvious. There could be no doubt of his thoughts of that flank. The shamefulness of his reaction made him blush even more

"Yes," said Saga happily, "since I'm sort of connected to her right now with the lessons and all." She replaced her flank with her head again.

Saga had also replaced the bird-skull decorations in her antlers with less gruesome feather bundles. Several small brown feathers were tied around the shaft of a huge downy white one with red threads. Vigg peered closely at the feathers.

"Don't tell me... those are... those are... the big white ones are from a snowy owl," he said.

Saga nodded enthusiastically.

"We have some sacred birds living in the temple now, and one was nice enough to let me take a few," she beamed.

"The snowy owl, whose call means death," Vigg said and sighed. "Then the small brown ones have to be jay feathers."

Saga nodded again.

"You're such a good outdoorsbuck, Vigg," she said.

"That was the only other bird of ill omen I could think of that was brown," he said dryly.

"So, how do you like it?" said Saga.

Vigg sighed.

"You know, I'm not used to makeup at all," he said, "but your style is certainly unique. It is very Saga."

"Flatterer!" she said and stuck out her tongue. "But you just don't go to the right clubs. Lot's of cool vajas go in for face-paint rather than 'makeup'! Mistress Sparkles said something about buffalo earlier, so I decided to go in for a more buffalo look!"

Vigg shook his head.

"Did you give Twilight Sparkle a 'buffalo look' as well?" he said.

"No, she got something for those clubs I mentioned, because Princess Hrimfaxi said she should have a 'dark enchantress' look," Saga said. "Oh, and Mistress Sparkle taught me some new magics!"

"Oh," said Vigg with more interest. "May I ask... what kind of magic?"

"Some rituals," said Saga and tried to look mysterious. "You'll see later!"

"Okay," said Vigg. "You're ready?"

"Yup, now that I've cleaned the holy of holies!" Saga said. "I'll just tell Gramma I'm leaving."

She went out into the temple and hugged the old vaja who was serving some cold boiled lichen and sedge bread to the volunteers who had worked in the temple all day. Vigg looked around and could see that they had gone pretty far in cleaning the walls so they could be repainted. There was also a new altar cloth.

"Our Lady of the Moon herself gave it to us!" said Saga. "It was cut off when they remade some of her old dresses for Mistress Sparkle."

"Lady Sparkle is wearing cast-offs?" Vigg said with disbelief.

"Divine cast-offs!" Saga admonished him. "I would kill to wear a dress Our Lady of the Moon had worn! Hay, I would kill to wear any dress Mistress Sparkle had worn!" She sighed dreamily.

"What does your Grandmother think of this?" Vigg said when they were outside the temple. They would have to carry their skis to the bridge before they had good snow to ski on. Within the city was just slush, frozen and unfrozen.

"Of what?" said Saga.

"Visions and quests," he said. "And running off to meetings with trolls."

"She just said that if I get eaten, I don't get any dessert when I come home," Saga said and winked. Vigg groaned.

"Seriously," he said.

"Well, she takes visions seriously," Saga said. "It comes with her job. And... you know where we are right now, right?"

Vigg looked around himself, the dilapidated buildings, the narrow streets, the boarded-up windows, the scarily skinny fawns in little groups watching them.

"I've lived here for many years now," Saga said. "It can be dangerous to walk down the wrong alleyway. Oh, I'm lucky. I've always had something to eat and somewhere warm to sleep. And people know who I'm and if they're not pious they're superstitious, so I'm not as likely to be attacked or worse. But frankly, going out into the woods with you is no more dangerous than running errands for Gramma."

Vigg looked at her a bit enviously.

"I take it your mother is a bit less willing to let you run free," she said.

"She's only letting me go because my uncle insists," he scowled. "I'm supposed to be at school and... and stuff."

"You couldn't lie?" Saga said casually. Vigg snorted.

"Even if I were such a cad that I'd lie to my own mom, it still wouldn't work," he said and indicated his eyes.

"She can See when deer lie?" Saga said, a bit scared. "Then... you can detect lies as well, since you've the same Sight, right?"

"Mom learned to do it," Vigg said. "It's a side effect of the whole see-your-heart thing. I haven't... mastered it yet."

"Well, then I know what we will do when we ski to the meeting place!" said Saga. "We will train you!"

"What?" said Vigg.

"Easy!" Saga beamed. "As your personal spiritual counselor I will guide you in the use of your Sight: I will say things, you will guess if I lie!"

"Saga..." Vigg groaned.

"That," Saga said and pointed to a building, "is Castle Muorra!"

"You are lying," said Vigg.

"You didn't even look at me!" said Saga.

"That's... that's because it's an obvious lie!" Vigg sputtered.

"Prince Silly, that's because we need to set up a baseline for what lying looks like!" Saga said. "Let's try again: I'm a herring!"

Vigg sighed. It would be a very long ski trip.

* * *

><p>"Well," said Vigg, "he isn't here, but he has been here." His hoof swept over the small, pine-clad plateau.<p>

"Because the snow has been tread on to make a flat surface in front of the cave," Saga said. "And there is a fireplace in it and it looks newly repaired."

She dumped her saddlebags in the cave and leaned her skis and spear-staff in the snow drifts to the side of it. She was dripping with sweat.

"That could have been reindeer," said Vigg, "but if you look close to the tracks it was much bigger hooves that did this."

"My little pathfinder!" Saga said mockingly. "Can't you tell where Kvalhissir went, in that case?"

"Well, that's the strange part: I can't," Vigg said. "He hasn't hidden his tracks, because if he did any reindeer could find them. Even somedeer like you who hasn't spent much time in the forest. And the tracks certainly aren't here anymore. If they were, even a pony could see them. He must literally have removed them with some... trick, so that they aren't there anymore."

"That's just words!" Saga protested. "Hid or removed, what's the difference?"

"Well," said Vigg, "there's a big difference between me hiding in the cave and not being here at all. I'm sure a reindeer skilled at tracking, or with special Sight, like Grampa's pal Mustikka, could follow him anyway. It is just logical that troll... moose know some tricks like that, or there wouldn't be any of them left."

"So what do we do now?" said Saga.

"We do as Kvalhissir told us to do – we wait," Vigg said. "We can sleep in the cave and make a fire for the night."

"Guess we'll have to find some firewood, then," said Saga and rubbed herself.

They took a short stroll through the surrounding pine groves. Both of them casually found their eyes sliding until they rested on a dry branch or a fallen tree, despite it having been dark for hours. Their Sight combined with a survival instinct that must have been carved into the first of Karhu-Akka's action figures at the dawn of time to find something to burn for heat. While she found only a few branches, Saga still found firewood where a pony would only have found snow. Meanwhile, Vigg dragged half a tree to the cave. Saga looked cross-eyed at some twigs, and soon they had a crackling fire.

They settled down in front of the fire with one blanket draped over them and one under them. The flames cast long dancing shadows on the walls and revealed that the cave was strangely regular. They both pulled out bread and dry lichen from their saddlebags. Vigg also produced a coffee pan, some coffee and a jar of jam.

"Nice raid on the palace kitchen," said Saga. "Is there any milk as well?"

"Not unless we milk you," said Vigg and quickly bit his tongue. No sarv other than little fawns was ever close to a vaja being milked.

Saga gave him a look, but then she started to giggle.

"Oh wow!" she said. "Gramma was right: I should watch out for you so you don't get frisky, if that is how you think of commoner vajas!"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," said Vigg and buried his blushing muzzle in his hooves.

"Well, we all know you will just ravish me and leave me in the snow... after milking me because you posh nobledeer can't stand black coffee..." she said.

"Please, stop, I beg you..." he moaned.

"Okay, I'm just kidding!" Saga said and rubbed his head. "But it was a bit of a rude thing to say, you have to admit that."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I have sisters. Sometimes the jokes get gross."

Saga chuckled and poked around in the fire so the snow in the coffee pot would heat up faster.

"So you think Mistress Sparkle is hot," she said after a while.

"Who told you?" he gasped.

"It was rather obvious, but Spike helped," she said.

Vigg groaned.

"And now you're gonna mock me for it..." he said and reburied his muzzle in his hooves.

"It is tempting, but I'm mostly curious," she said.

"About what?" said Vigg.

"About what punishment I'll get if I turn these juicy news over to the newspapers," she said.

"Hey!" Vigg shouted in despair and tensed up.

"I'm just kidding!" Saga said. "That's for talking about milking me! Gross!"

Vigg relaxed.

"No, what I'm curious over is your epileptic fit when Mistress Sparkle was close to you, the whole collapsing with what must either be the horny or the lovey," she continued.

"Yes," said Vigg. "It is so embarrassing..."

"See, I can see two explanations," Saga said. "Either you're truly, madly, deeply, psychotically attracted to Mistress Sparkle, which is soooo romantic but rather creepy... especially given that she could be, if not your mom, at least your teacher..."

Vigg groaned again.

"Or it's just that you lose your normal cool – you're really cool for being such a dork, Vigg – when you're close to hotness. It is indisputable that Mistress Sparkle is totally super-gorgeous, so that's why you have these problems," Saga said. "Have you never had a doefriend? Or a stagfriend, for that matter?"

"Well... not really... when you're a Prince... wait!" Vigg said. "What do you mean 'dork'?"

"You are a very prim, orderly, boring, White Prince, Vigg, or should I call you Sir Checklist," Saga said and giggled. "Having fits when a female touches you makes you sooo much cuter!"

"I'm not a... I just want things to be in good order, your life can depend on it one day!" he protested.

"So anyway, deep mad love or a serious weakness to the hotness," Saga said. "That's actually an important question."

Vigg looked at her. She was older and a female, after all. He didn't have any female friends, and this wasn't something you talked about with your sisters.

"Explain, please," he said.

"Well, in the first case your life will probably be romantic but tragic unless you're really lucky or devote everything you have to winning her love," Saga said. "And the second case isn't as bad, but you really will have to work on getting rid of that weakness. I mean, aren't you supposed to get kids when you become king or something? Heirs? And how are going to do that when your Queen Whoever sends you into rigor mortis if she looks at you breedingly?"

Vigg returned to groaning.

"How am I supposed to tell that?" he said. "It's not like it's a simple thing..."

"Well, we can perform a scientific experiment," Saga said and rose and stretched herself. "Relax and I'll do a short ritual investigation. Breathe in, breathe out... and tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

Somewhat wary, Vigg laid down and tried to relax. Breathe in, breathe out. Then Saga planted a loving kiss on his cheek, and another one, and another one on the lips – less chaste than the one when they were wrestling in Kvalhissir's sauna, but much more friendly.

When he woke up, the coffee was ready and a his mug in front of him, steaming.

"Well, I'm still not sure," said Saga, standing over him. "You had a less serious attack and were out for a shorter time, but I'm nowhere near as hot as Mistress Sparkle."

Vigg rose a bit and sipped his coffee. He felt light-headed and jubilant, like when you did the best kind of ski jump. At the same time his face was burning red with shame and he had to clear his throat before speaking. His heartbeat must be audible back in Sarvvik.

"I'm prepared to do more tests, Oh my Spiritual Advisor," he said as steadily as he could.

"Maybe later, Oh my Dorky Prince," said Saga with a smirk.


	27. Chapter 27

Saga was slowly awakened by somedeer poking her with something. She opened her eyes and realized somedeer was Vigg and something was his antlers.

"There's breakfast," he said through the ladle he had in his mouth. "Porridge and coffee. Get up."

Saga moaned and rolled over, thereby twisting their blankets around her even more.

"The sun is barely up," she said. "It can't possibly be time to get up yet."

Vigg snorted.

"It's winter in Poatsula," he said. "In a few weeks the sun will rise at noon."

Saga moaned some more and rolled out of the blankets and into the snow. She stood up and shook off the snow, then she stretched.

"Sweet dreams?" she asked Vigg, who was spooning up porridge and pouring coffee.

He smiled and shrugged, his mouth full of porridge ladle and coffee pot.

"Dreamed about me?" Saga said fluttering her eyelashes in an exaggerated fashion.

Vigg avoided her gaze.

"Dreamed about Mistress Sparkle?" Saga said and grinned.

Vigg looked very interested in his porridge.

"Dreamed about me and Mistress Sparkle... together?" Saga said. Her grin more or less went around her head.

Vigg buried his face in his porridge. Saga laughed, then started with her own porridge. They ate in silence. Well, Saga giggled a little now and then and looked at Vigg.

After licking the bowls clean and beginning a second cup of coffee, Saga rolled a cigarette and lit it.

"Do you think Kvalhissir will come during the day? Before noon? At all?" she said.

Vigg shrugged.

"I've no idea," he said. "We'd better get comfortable. We have food until tomorrow morning, I have checked. Even better if we take the time to graze or gather some more."

"I think people worrying about us is more important than running out of food," said Saga.

"I did a short recon before you woke up," Vigg said. "There isn't much to eat on the ground, but the trees should have shoots and moss and so on. And there's plenty of firewood."

"Ooh, you did a 'recon'," said Saga. "Have I told you how hot you are whenever you are all woodcrafty like that?"

"Erh... yeah," said Vigg and blushed deeply. "You kinda explained that last night. Speaking of which..." He cleared his throat. "I saw a nice slope at the other end of the plateau. There's even a place to jump without breaking your legs. I... kinda want to test that, and thought I'd do some skiing while waiting for Kvalhissir. Would you want to come and... watch?"

Saga blew out a thin stream of smoke, deep in thought, and then shook her head.

"Sorry, but no," she said. "Not my thing, even when you do it."

"Huh?" said Vigg, a bit deflated. "What's not your thing?"

"Sports," Saga said.

"But..." Vigg began.

"Look, I think... grazer skills, let's call it that, are amazing, and I'm really impressed that somedeer like you is so good at going cross-country, say," Saga said. "I'm really jealous, though I shouldn't be, because you worked hard for it. But downhill skiing or race skating or ice hockey, that's just sports. And watching them bores me. Sorry."

"But... what are you going to do otherwise?" Vigg said, a bit miffed. "While waiting, I mean?"

"I brought my Gamecolt," said Saga and nodded towards her saddlebags. "I might take a nap. And I think I'll trot around the place myself and check it out. Maybe pick those shoots and firewood you talked about."

"Okay," said Vigg. He drank the last of his coffee. "I'll get down to the slope, then."

"Don't break anything vital," said Saga and smiled. "And don't look like that, I'll do the dishes as well."

* * *

><p>Vigg had felt rather down as he walked away from the cave (which was suspiciously convenient for travelers, when he thought about it), but by the third time he fell while skiing down the hill, he had forgotten it. When the body works it sweats out frustration. Vigg had taught himself that long ago. The cliff that made for a natural jump had looked safe enough, but Vigg had poked about the snow below it with his staff to ensure the landing was also safe. Then he had started to tame the thing.<p>

As he was picking himself up and digging snow out of his orifices he heard Saga calling from the top of the slope. He looked up and found her standing there, only in her natural fur. He assumed her shawl and jacket were back at the cave.

"Lunch!" she bellowed.

"Coming!" he bellowed back and trotted up the slope with the single broad ski he had used on his back.

"Having fun?" Saga said as he came up to her.

"Yeah," he said amiably. "And you?"

"Its okay," she said as they started to trot back to the cave. "The freezing bunnies don't want to mate, though."

"What?" he said. Saga giggled.

"It's the game I played," she explained. "It's one of those simulation games. Supposed to teach pony kids how to manage nature like they do. I can't get the bunnies to mate. I think I planted too few flowers."

Vigg shook his head.

"And here I thought you played games about killing zombies or something," he said.

"Killing cute little zombies?" Saga mock-gasped."Never! Anyway - dinner is served. Soup of reindeer moss with fresh pine shoots, willow shoots and hanging lichen."

"Well, you're a regular little housedoe," Vigg said and winked at Saga.

"Not to mention my fawn-bearing hips!" Saga said and spooned up soup for them as she shook said hips. Vigg blushed a bit.

Saga was studying the minuscule screen of her gaming device as they were eating. "Can I ask something?" said Vigg.

"Go ahead," said Saga.

"How can you afford that thing?" he said. "I mean, before we left town yesterday you talked about living in the slums, and its not like your Gramma has any money to spare. And just the gems and runes in it must cost a fortune."

"It was a gift from Daddy," Saga said and shrugged. "Daddy tends to think expensive presents are good presents, no matter what the present is."

"Didn't you say you moved away from them when you... when you started to See things?" Vigg said. "When you skipped school? You told me, in the sauna..."

"It's not like I stopped talking to them because I live with Gramma," said Saga. "In fact, its more like Gramma started talking to them because I live with her. Like every other month or so. So yeah, I got a gift for my birthday. Not the one I asked for, mind you, but they remembered my birthday. And I remember their birthdays."

Vigg looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" said Saga and looked up from the Gamecolt. Vigg sighed.

"It's just... it feels so wrong they don't let you stay," he said and his face hardened. "Not let you do... your own thing."

"But they did!" Saga said. "Things turned out okay. Seriously, don't worry about me. I'm fine, really."

Vigg sighed again and looked down.

"Maybe I should worry about you instead," said Saga quietly.

Vigg raised his head.

"Things didn't turn out okay for you," she said. "They didn't, did they? Palace or no palace."

Vigg met her eyes and said nothing, at least verbally.

"I mean, if you had been like now, except somedeer had said 'Okay, let the fawn go away and live with his Uncle in a Grazer camp far away from his jerk of a Grampa and the crazy press and bad memories', it wouldn't have been sugarcubes and saltlicks, but the bad thing would not have been Jarl Vidar and the grazer camp, would it?" she said.

Vigg smiled a little.

"No, it wouldn't," he said.

"Look, if you ever want to talk about it we'll talk, okay? If you ever think I am asking nasty questions just tell me to stuff it, okay?" she said and poked him with her muzzle.

"I will," he said. "And I will."

They ate the last of their cooling soup in silence. As they rose to scrub their bowls in the snow, Vigg said: "Would you like to follow me to the slope?"

Saga looked at him, opened her mouth as if to speak.

"Not to watch me," Vigg said. "To ski. Ski yourself."

"I haven't done downhill before," she said.

"Then you should try," he said.

She smiled a crooked smile.

"Okay," she said. "Okay I'll try something you do if you try something I do, okay?"

"Like what?" said Vigg. Wary, but smiling.

"One day, when we have time off from saving Poatsula and stuff like that, you'll go clubbing with me," she said.

"Sure," said Vigg and laughed. "Whatever. If you want to embarrass me."

"As if I won't spend the rest of the day falling on my rump!" said Saga and went to get her skis.

* * *

><p>Saga screamed or perhaps shrieked a lot more than Vigg's usual circle of friends. She also swore a lot more, including things involving Princess Hrimfaxi, her moon and anatomically impossible acts performed on the slope. Vigg was certain that was serious blasphemy even if you didn't work in a temple. She wasn't completely helpless. Going down hills is part of cross-country, after all. Hills happen. It was mostly the one-ski innovation that caused her to fall over. For each time Saga walked uphill, she became out of breath faster. For each time she came screaming downhill, she became more and more hoarse. Other than that, she kept improving.<p>

"Skiing slopes should have a little machine to pull you up after you have come down!" she said as she came up from the latest of many attempts to use the jump and end on her feet.

"That would be the day, when skiers didn't have the strength to walk up a hill," Vigg said. "But seriously..."

"Seriously what?" said Saga and shook melting snow out of her coat.

"You needn't do this jump for me or anything," he said. "I mean, to impress me or prove a point or anything. I'm not certain I should use it, really, there could be a rock in the snow below it I have missed..."

"I'm not doing it for you, silly!" Saga said. "Besides I'm getting it right!"

"Well, you have fallen so far, and pretty badly," Vigg said. "Seriously, it actually hurts to see you. I keep expecting you to break all your four legs."

"Hey, I'll show you!" Saga said and contradicted herself. "I'll get it this time! Hey, let's make a bet!"

"A _bet_?" Vigg said. "What do you mean, bet?"

"If I can't make it this time... and make it means landing on all four hooves and not falling over..." Saga began.

"Yes?" said Vigg.

"Then I'll stop trying!" she finished.

"Okay, good," said Vigg, "just one more try then?"

"But if I can make it this time, then..." she pondered. "Oh! I know!" Saga giggled fiendishly.

"Then what?" said Vigg and couldn't help laughing himself, since she looked so silly right now.

"Then... when we go to that club..." she said and smiled cruelly.

"Yes..." said Vigg.

"I'll get to style you when we go out!" she said. "Style everything!" She mimicked holding a pair of shears and using a comb.

Vigg blinked. "Okay," he said. "Sure! Now make your last jump, crazy vaja!"

"Ah, I'll... show you!" Saga said and trampled up to the starting spot.

Saga wobbled when she sailed off the jump and swayed as she flew through the air, but when she landed she kept on standing, whooping all the while. Then she sped onwards into the forest below.

Vigg didn't shout. One doesn't have time to shout in such a situation. When Saga failed to duck low enough and her antlers caught a stout fir branch he cried out after the fact. With a shout of "SAGA!" he jumped down the slope himself and followed after her (of course bypassing the jump). Meanwhile she more or less bounced off the branch, miraculously avoided getting stuck, and spun like a top until she came to a stop by slamming into another tree. Shaking, but still standing on all her four hooves.

That was why she was hollering happily when he reached her.

"I did it! I did it! Whooo!" she shouted. "Did you see me! Did you see me!"

"Are you okay?" Vigg shouted back, mortally afraid. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm so great, I love you!" Saga shouted gleefully and incoherently, snapped her hooves off her ski and jumped him.

"How's your head?" Vigg said and tried to grab it with his front hooves and look her into the eyes. "Did you get a concussion?"

"You'll be sooooo pretty!" Saga gushed and interpreted his hooves as an attempt to hug, so she hugged him backed and kissed him, which would have paralyzed him at any other time. "You'll be even prettier than now!"

"Yeah, whatever, please stand still," Vigg said anxiously, "I want to see your face."

Saga giggled and fidgeted but did almost stand still enough for Vigg to look into her eyes. He realized he didn't know much about concussions but her eyes did focus - though she was bleeding at the left side of her mouth.

"You're bleeding!" he said and tried to get her to open her mouth. She obeyed temporarily, then kissed him again.

"I bit my lip when I slammed into the tree," she said. "Did you see how awesome I was?"

Still wary, he didn't answer but tried to investigate her legs and flanks with his hooves.

"Getting frisky, are we?" she said happily.

"Stop fooling around, Saga. Does this hurt?" he said, anxiously. "Have you broken anything?"

"I won the bet you know," she said and pouted. Vigg sighed.

"I'll do anything you want," he said. "Just please be calm and let me check on you."

Saga calmed down a bit but talked to no one in particular about coat treatment and tribal makeup and accessories for cool yet hot young stags, while Vigg felt very bad for not knowing more about first aid.

"Okay," he said, "you've scrubbed yourself on a knee and bit your lip deeply. I don't think you have hurt anything else, but let's.. let's rest a bit, OK?"

Saga nodded happily.

"You're a healer as well, aren't you?" she said as Vigg started to half-drag, half-lead her up the slope. "You're such a hero! I'll make you look awesome"

"Yeah, because heroes always let untrained deer do dangerous stuff without proper supervision," Vigg muttered. "You can do anything, please just come carefully to camp and we'll lay down for a bit, OK?"

They walked up the slope slowly, leaving their skis and staff haphazardly at the bottom. Saga alternately talked makeovers and described single-ski downhill skiing as awesome. Vigg alternately admonished Saga anxiously and broke out in nervous giggling fits.

When they were a bit above and beyond the ledge they noticed the moose. Except for one or two stifled giggles from Saga, they fell silent.

There were several dozen of them, spread out in a semi-circle, obviously prepared to meet the skiing reindeer. They stood in silence, breathing clouds of vapor from their huge jaws and nostrils, looking sternly at Vigg and Saga. They were mostly cows, and most wore the same kind of outfits as Kvalhissir: scarfs or cloaks with caps, and tons of clanking metal jewelry on all their legs and pierced into noses and ears and lips.

In the middle sat a very old cow sphinx-like on a kind of toboggan. She had more accessories than all the others combined, and mostly looked like small heap of gold and silver with bits of amber, moose and mountain crystal poking out. On either side of her, with harnesses that showed they had pulled the toboggan, stood a truly enormous bull. Unlike the other moose they wore no jewelry except for a few pieces of horn or bone pierced here and there. They wore what was obviously barding under the harnesses and huge stone axes were slung at their sides.

_Regular __moose __jewelry __jingles __too __much_, Vigg thought as he met their calm, uncaring eyes. _They__ must __need__ to __move __unheard_.

To the left of one of the armed attendants stood Kvalhissir. The face of the old farmer was not pleasant: not angry, not sad, but deeply irritated, as if there was no way he was going to put up with this nonsense any longer. To his left side stood two other warrior moose, though not as gargantuan as the two attendants to the old cow.

"Are these the ones you talked about?" one of them said and turned to Kvalhissir.

"Yes," said Kvalhissir's mouth, while his eyes, glittering with angry sarcasm, said _No__. __They __are __some __other__ reindeer__. __This __remote __and __unknown __place __is __completely __louse__y__ with __unsupervised __calves__._

"I say we kill them," said the warrior moose and scowled at Vigg.

Vigg grew very cold inside. First, he suddenly realized the outer edges of the semicircle had moved as he and Saga moved forward and that they now were technically surrounded. Then, he saw that several of the moose nodded thoughtfully at the suggestion.

"Yes," said the other armed moose. "Let us kill them. Resolve this quickly."


	28. Chapter 28

"I didn't bring them here so you could kill them!" growled Kvalhissir.

"Then you should not have brought them!" said the warrior. The surrounding moose snorted steam and looked at each other, some nodding, some scowling.

"Please, we mean no harm!" cried Vigg. "We only wanted to learn -"

"No HARM?" snarled the warrior. "Since when have you little ones meant anything else than harm to a moose?"

"They're just calves!" said Kvalhissir with narrowed eyes.

"They came from the mountains. They took our forests," said the warrior next to him. "They have killed many moose. Bull, cow and one-year calf."

"You should not know of us," the first warrior said to Vigg. "You should not know of this place. You should die." He looked at the old cow for support but she seemed rather uninterested. Her eyes seemed closed as if in thought.

"We should kill them now, Revered Ancestress," he said to her. Her bodyguards looked at the warrior, at her, and then back at him, but she didn't look up.

"Look, just listen to us - " Vigg began.

"Yeah!" said one of the other moose maybe ten paces away from Kvalhissir. He looked younger than the others though Vigg certainly wasn't an expert on the moose life cycle."Kill them now!"

"Yes," said Saga, "Kill us now!"

Everydeer turned to her, Vigg the fastest.

"If you're not willing to listen to Prince Vigg, kill us now!" She was speaking the moose tongue with a moose dialect, bellowing and moo-ing.

The young moose seemed unnerved, the older warriors annoyed.

"Why do -" the first one began.

"When The Great Winter comes. When The Great Winter kills all. When The Great Winter freezes all," Saga said undaunted and went to him. "Then it is best to be dead."

"Frozen carcasses don't feel the hunger," she said and went to another moose. He trampled on the spot and avoided her gaze. Saga caught him anyway. "Like you will."

"Frozen bones don't feel the chill," she said as she walked over to the moose next to him, a middle-aged cow who shied away completely. "Like your calves will."

"Frozen bones don't feel grief," she said to the next, who stood still and met her gaze, looking at her as if she was crazy. "Like you will for the lakes and tarns."

Saga turned to the moose mob as if to a congregation.

"The Great Winter is here," she said and spread her forelegs as dramatically as is possible for a quadruped. "The Nidhogg already swarm. They will turn the trees to dust and the lakes to ice with their breath. The Tursu will crawl up from the fjords and spew plague and poison. All the beasts will die. Then the Skoll will come. They will feast on the frozen carcasses for a year. Then they too will starve and fall upon each other. Nothing will be left but dust. And ice. And poison. And loneliness."

She went back to the young moose.

"Kill me now," she begged him. "I won't have to suffer. Go on. I am standing right here. I won't move."

"But... I... it... but..." he stammered, sweating.

"Or you can listen to Prince Vigg," she said to him but her gaze turned to the old cow, her eyes half-shut but her ears moving.

"And why would he know about this?" asked the first warrior moose, made of stronger stuff than the almost-calf.

"Because I told him," said Saga calmly and trotted over to him.

"Then why would you know about this?" he snorted, towering over her.

"Because I am Saga. My name means 'seer' in our language and I have seen the futures that could be!" she boasted."Because I am Daggmule's servant. She talks to me. She has shown me Bjorn-Edda who whines and turns in her bed."

The moose snorted again.

"She speaks true," Kvalhissir said. "Daggmule has seen fit to visit the little ones. I have taken refuge in her temple."

"I would like to hear what she has to say," the old cow said, her voice small and quiet yet audible above the bellowing ones. Saga sound very much like a moose despite her size.

"Revered Ancestress..." the warrior began, sounding frustrated.

"I would like to hear what she has to say," said the old cow. Her half-shut eyes turned to him and for a moment became fully open. There was a glimpse of the deep blue of a sky at dusk and points of cold white light.

"Yes, Revered Ancestress," he mumbled.

"Saga..." Vigg gasped. "I can't... you... since when does she speak Ancient Cervine? With a moose... accent?" he said to Kvalhissir.

The farmer gave him a rare smile and licked the ear of the warrior next to him who jumped about six feet into the sky.

"Ah," said Vigg.

* * *

><p>The moose had used this place for ages. They quickly set up a camp-fire the moose way, half inside, half outside the cave. (The fawns had, of course, used the wrong place when they made fire.) Vigg and Saga laid by a fire. The Revered Ancestress lay in front of them and Kvalhissir beside them, and the warriors were standing close. The rest of the moose huddled around, not talking, trying to listen. There was some sort of spruce-tea that tasted like resin in their jugs.<p>

"It is said," said the old cow, "that four hundred hooves went to take the Grotte. That was only the warriors. With them were twice as many shield-bearers, bathers, chefs and wood-gatherers."

"That many? That seems unlikely," said Vigg.

"Much battle was had, but not with the holders of the Grotte," she continued, ignoring him. "Only with the others who sought the Grotte. But finally, they closed in on him. He had taken shelter in the deep valley near Bjorn-Edda's resting place."

"Which 'deep valley'?" asked Vigg.

"Hush, prince!" said the old cow. "All parts of a story come at their place or there is no story. The Grottebearer had taken shelter, and his enemies closed in from each direction of the wind. They hurried to reach him first. We hurried to reach him first. The followers were left behind to allow the warriors free march."

She made a pause and made a sign. One of the warriors more or less poured tea down her throat.

"Then snow came, and all warriors were dead," she continued. "The Grottebearer and his artefact were gone."

"Snow?" asked Vigg. "A blizzard? A lavine?"

"Snow," said the cow. She finally moved a hoof and drew in the snow, rolling over to reach.

"Then, there was a deep valley near Joukulvakt." She drew two triangles next to each other, one large and one small.

"Snow came," she explained and drew a straight line from the tip of the smaller triangle to the side of the other. "The deep valley was no more."

"How could...?" Vigg wondered.

"The followers fled home. They met many others who also fled, but all warriors were dead. War was gone, and when they reached their homes, winter was also gone," the cow finished.

"And what about Sampo... I mean, the Grotte?" asked Saga.

The old cow took Vigg's hoof and planted a reindeer footprint in the middle of the "valley".

"The Grottebearer," she said. She dabbed at the snow, making a circle of dots around the hoofprint. "All the warriors who wanted to take the Grotte."

"Wait," said Vigg. "Are you saying, ma'am, that the Sampo is buried under the southern tail of Joukulvakt Glacier?"

"It was the place it was last seen," said the cow. "Only the Grottebearer and his accursed sorcerer of a father knows exactly where, because it must have fallen at their last stand. They can't tell."

"Because they are dead," said the first warrior.

"Thanks," Saga told him with a scowl. "Great is the wisdom of the moose!"

"How can anything even be dug up from that place!" groaned Vigg and facehoofed. "Even if we knew where to look?"

The moose looked apologetic.

"You could ask the Skoll to dig it out," the warrior moose joked. No one laughed.

There was silence. Saga's face drooped. Vigg looked more angry than sad.

Then suddenly, Saga perked up.

"Thanks, Revered Ancestress!" she said and smiled at the old cow. "I am sure your information can help us on our quest! May Daggmule bless you and reward you!"

The old cow smirked a bit and nodded.

Saga untangled one of her necklaces, made from moon-sickles cut from tin and memorial Equestrian coins to Princess Luna's honor.

"Please take this with her blessing," she said.

Vigg was about to protest, and Kvalhissir showed another rare smirk, but the moose let Saga hang it around her neck (luckily, it was clasped) where it settled among the mass of jewelry.

"Thanks, oh Volva of Daggmule," the old cow said, her strange, dark blue eyes fully open and a merry glint in them.

"Your story might not have convinced me, but it surprised and amused me. Nothing in this world surprises or amuses me anymore," she complained. "My bones are too old and cold to feel the winter and I am glad to stir and get warm."

With some difficulty she unhooked one of her piercings, a thick and wide gold ring, from her nose and handed it to Saga.

"Take this in return, little Seer," she said.

Saga accepted it solemnly and curtsied. With a different kind of difficulty she hooked it into her own nose before Vigg could protest.

"How...?" he sputtered.

"Old biercing, old 'ole," Saga said. The ring bumped against her muzzle as she talked.

"Now I must go," said the cow, "if I can get these young idiots to pull straight."

The two warriors who cared for her little sled which seemed to be the moose equivalent of a wheelchair made themselves ready. The other two warriors started to round up the herd.

"Onwards! Forwards! We leave! We leave and spread!" one of them shouted.

The moose milled about for a while, then they trotted away into the forest, down the hill.

Walking almost an inch up in the air, above the snow.

"So that's how you do it!" Vigg gasped to Kvalhissir.

"Some can even gallop through the air. During cold midwinter nights," Kvalhissir boasted. "I have never heard of reindeer doing that!"

Vigg looked at him.

"All but our best can only do it for a short time," he confessed.

"Making no tracks is not hiding tracks," said Vigg, then remembered the situation. "Well, this was a disappointment! And we were that close to getting killed!"

"Well, we bin't!" said Saga cheerfully.

"Great is the wisdom of the reindeer," mocked Kvalhissir.

"You didn't tell them that Saga also means 'fairy tale'," said Vigg.

"And Vigg can bean both a lightning bolb and a small 'uck," Saga retorted. "I faved your flank, bister!"

"I didn't know they would be THAT suspicious," Kvalhissir sighed. "I'm deeply sorry!"

"Everybing went fine," said Saga. "Be know where the Fampo is!"

"But not exactly where, or how to get to it," said Vigg.

"Laper 'teps!" she said.

"Remove that ring, Volva of Daggmule, and lets go home," said Vigg.

"Whatever you fay!" said Saga and kissed him on the cheek.

Vigg had no real convulsion, this time, but he had to catch his breath a little before they put on the skis and went back home.

* * *

><p>As usual, thanks to Wheelwright and LadyMoondancer for proofreading!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

King Ukko wasn't there.

This wasn't for any of the usual reasons i.e. drinking or nursing a hangover. Instead, being almost killed last night had apparently made the old reindeer so angry that he had become very energetic. The claim that the would-be assassin and the pirates were both allied with a pretender to the throne had given him the idea to show his strength. This way, Ukko reasoned, any sympathizers to the Pretender would be discouraged.

Hence he had charged off, called together herd chiefs, journalists and city leaders and was to hold speeches in three places today to three different crowds. He had declared that he had no time to listen to his savior but left her in the care of what he claimed were "my best sarvs". Ukko was brusque but grateful and even somewhat warm to Twilight when he explained this. Twilight started to doubt the "my best sarvs" part when he was merely brusque to his Companions. Twilight had to admit they looked worse for wear from last night.

"And try to do something right for once!" he finished his orders to them and trotted off with the most alert bodyguards in reindeer history. The five Companions looked after him, their faces varying from angry (Mustikka) through sad (Galderhorn) to... anguished (a Companion Twilight hadn't seen before).

They remained like that, looking at the spot where their King and leader had left. Finally, the unknown reindeer cleared his throat.

"Well, let's get down to this nasty business! Let's retreat to the Sun room in the Eastern lodge!" he said and half-raised a stiff forehoof and pointed. "Heikko, scare up some refreshments."

The fat reindeer nodded amiably and trotted off.

"Why Heikko?" said Mustikka. "He'll stop and eat in the kitchen."

"He would have gone off for his own jug of hot coffee if you had gone," the strange reindeer said. "Now we save time. Besides, we cannot truly start until Kol comes to."

The bard moaned theatrically and hung his head.

"I am dying, and might never come to! I am truly dying and I am only accompanying you, my friends, so that I might die doing my duty!" he said.

"Yeah," said the strange reindeer," let's go and do the dying in the Sun room."

"Do we even know whether it's free?" scowled Mustikka.

"It is now," said the strange reindeer. "I'll declare a national emergency if anyone is discussing potato quotas or reforesting projects there."

He trotted off at a surprising speed for somedeer with a pronounced limp. Twilight followed, somewhat faster than his friends.

There actually were reindeer discussing potato quotas (Twilight never learned what that meant), but they were quickly shooed out. The reindeer pushed the tables around in a way that seemed eccentric to Twilight, until she realized they were basically barricading themselves. No one who entered could avoid circling around the barricade (or jumping several heavy fir-log tables).

"Do you suspect an ambush? At your coffee table?" Twilight asked. She felt a bit helpless not knowing whether to help or how.

"You never know," said the strange companion. He gestured for Twilight to sit down at one side of the table left free in the middle of the room where his companions were already seated (or lying down and moaning, in Kol's case).

The barricade didn't last long. Twilight was trying to start the meeting, when Heikko sauntered in with a huge wooden coffee jug in his mouth and an overloaded maid in tow. He bumped the table with his rump and it jumped. The massive piece of furniture crashed into the floorboards with such force Twilight thought it would break. The maid hastily slunk in after him.

"We had just set that up!" Mustikka exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," said the huge reindeer and reversed the rump-bump to slam the table back.

Everyone looked at the maid.

"I'll just creep out under it, my lords!" she said and smiled as she unloaded some kind of second breakfast on the table they had gathered around. She threw a fearful glance at Twilight in her regal Stygian finery and skull-like makeup before she did as she had suggested.

"Alright!" said the strange reindeer, seated opposite to Twilight. "Let's get this on with." He looked at her while his friends helped themselves to coffee and some kind of dry buns with equally dried berries.

"Yes," she said, and started to at least try to get in character, "let's."

"How dare you!" he burst out. "How dare you!"

"I beg your pardon?" said Twilight.

"I should have been there!" he said. "But you... you were there!"

"What?" said Twilight. "Wait, are you saying I should have told the mad bomber 'Please come back tomorrow, when the regular hero is present'?"

"YES!" he shouted. That made everyone at the table jump. "No. No, I mean, that would have been ridiculous..." He trailed off and saved himself by trying to drink from his not-yet filled coffee jug. "I should have been there."

"And why should you have been there?" Twilight said. Then she added, reminding herself she was the fake, evil Twilight: "Your friends didn't do much."

"Because I'm Skiold the Bold!" he shouted. "That's what I do! I gave my leg for my King!"

He slammed his stiff foreleg down on the table with a sharp 'thud' that made Twilight jump again. It also made her realize something...

"Your leg... it's a prosthetic, is it not?" she said and gazed curiously at the leg. What she had taken for scars must be seams. These days, earth pony life-empathic powers and unicorn magic were so advanced that few hurt ponies needed prosthetics.

"Yes," he said and turned it so Twilight could see the straps holding it. She had taken them to be part of the minimal barding he wore, which she now realized was made of...

"Leather," she guessed, "from some draconic creature."

"Nidhogg," he said. "Same one that took my leg when I shielded Ukko."

"He was using that dam fool runic spear of his, that's just a showpiece," snarled Mustikka. "It is so loaded with harm-runes that it must have cost a fortune, yet not a single rune for fortitude or good luck or anything defensive."

"He doesn't need fortitude runes," Skiold said. "He has me!"

"The skin... is that yours?" Twilight said.

"Yeah," said Skiold and smiled. "The leg is nidhogg bone and teeth, and I told the leeches to flay my leg when they amputated it, so the new leg would at least look right!"

The idea seemed very disgusting to Twilight, which made her next move easy.

"Oooooh..." she said and looked at Skiold admiringly as she leaned forward as uncomfortably close as she could. "May I... touch it?" And before Skiold could react, she did, lifting the false leg with her magic and moving it.

"Mmm..." she said. "Dead hide... and bone..." She shut her eyes and tried to hide her disgust. It worked pretty well, since her shudder and her unwanted sigh came off as ecstatic joy instead of horror at the use of corpses in crafting.

She opened her eyes, smiled at Skiold, fluttered her eyelashes, and let go of his leg. He pulled it back looking distressed more than disgusted.

"Anyway..." he tried to recover his wherewithal. "That's why I should have been there. I have given limb, I would give life as well."

"Then you probably don't want my help," Twilight said and helped herself to a bun magically. "Because I aim to prevent you from getting another chance, Lord Skiold."

"And why is that?" said Mustikka. Everyone turned to him, even the still whimpering Kol.

"What reason can you have to care for king Ukko's well-being?" Mustikka said.

"Because of the goodness of my heart and my love for all fellow beings?" Twilight suggested honestly.

Mustikka snorted.

"Because keeping him on the throne makes it easy for me to stop reindeer piracy," Twilight said. "Because stopping reindeer piracy keeps Equestria safe. Because keeping Equestria safe keeps me in Princess Celestia's good graces."

"Because being in the good graces of a physical goddess gives you power!" snarled Mustikka.

"If you know, Sir Mustikka, why do you ask?" said Twilight. "Besides," she added honestly, "it is knowledge, not power, I seek. The gods do not grant miracles – at least not Our Lady of the Sun. Power I have plenty of my own."

Just as Princess Luna had suggested earlier, the Companions seemed satisfied with this line of reasoning, leaning back, nodding, and looking at each other. Except Mustikka.

"You could have followed Lord Eminence's lead and made common cause with the Pretender," he said. "Why this tactic?"

"Do you suspect everyone?" pouted Twilight and fanned herself.

"Watch out for that fan!" Mustikka whispered to Galderhorn. "It's a deadly weapon!"

"Yeah," said Heikko. "Pretty much. I used to think his Sight was Seeing danger, since he was our scout and he was so good at it. And you know, when the Sight overtakes you, you See nothing but. Turns out he is just a right suspicious bastard."

Skiold nodded. Mustikka scowled.

"You See nothing but what?" asked Twilight.

"Nothing but what you See," Heikko explained without making things clearer for Twilight.

"Do I get an answer?" he said and looked at Twilight.

Twilight felt panic slowly welling up inside her, like when you notice that the Cutie Mark Crusader Plumbers have fixed your sink and your kitchen floor soon will be flooded.

_Let__'__s__go__for__honesty__._

"I must admit I have an interest in reindeer magic," she said. "Unicorn mages have too long ignored the magic of other ungulates. I have already studied the lore of the Zebra, the Buffalo and the Red Deer... but there are always other secrets."

_Well, I _have_ studied with Zecora, and talked spirits for five minutes with Chief Thunderhooves, and there was that time the others made that long journey and talked to that Queen of the Deer, whatever her name was... and I remember regretting not getting to talk magic with her..._

"The Temple of Hrimfaxi has interesting... chronicles and whatnot, and the priesthood, such as it is, favors King Ukko over the pretender, don't ask me why," she continued. "And I can't imagine the Temple of Skinfaxi being happy had I sided with the pretender, given the ideals of Princess Ljufa."

Now all the reindeer nodded, even Mustikka. However, just as Twilight started to relax, Galderhorn spoke for the first time.

"What kind of lore are we speaking about?" he said with quiet but deep voice with a bit of rasp in it, as if it was rarely used, a mighty un-oiled engine full of grit.

_What__ did __Eira __actually __know__ that__...?_

"Neighcromancy," Twilight blurted out.

Everyone stared at her.

"Reindeer magic can pierce the veil to the Summer Lands," she said. "Unicorn magic... can't."

She allowed herself some theatrics and actually darkened the light in the room (which came from a big window in the roof).

"Imagine speaking to the great mages of ages past... Star-Swirl the Bearded, Marelin Ambrosius, Tailiesin the Bard..." she said, genuine longing coming into her voice.

Kol started to laugh suddenly.

"And here I imagined something more dramatic and drastic, like amassing armies of draugr and helhestar and all the undead of the underworld! But no, she just wants to discuss sorcery with dead sages!" he said.

"Weren't you dying?" snarked Skiold.

"There's a neighcromancer in the room, that must be it," said Heikko.

"He's alliterating," said Mustikka. "He's never dying when he's alliterating."

"Hush now, there are verses to be written, I don't have time to die!" Kol sat up.

"So what do you want from us to work against the Pretender?" said Mustikka.

"Well, I have a plan, which includes getting into his confidence, " said Twilight. "That means I must say and act in rather treasonous ways, and it would be troublesome if you actually caught me. At the same time it would be good if somedeer was actually watching me, for three reasons."

"And they are?" asked Mustikka.

"First, to get witnesses to what has been said, for purposes of entrapment. Second, for physical backup when necessary. Third, because you still don't trust me, and will want to watch me anyway, Sir Mustikka," Twilight answered.

"Sounds... reasonable," Mustikka said reluctantly and leaned back.

"So what is this plan of yours?" said Skiold.

"I thought you would never ask!" said Twilight and levitated a score of papers from the small, modest saddlebag she had brought. "Here are the necessary files and maps. Memorize them, because the ink is self-destructing and actually wears out by reading."

The reindeer looked at the papers with raised eyebrows and leafed through them. Kol fished out a pair of wire-rimmed glasses and placed on his muzzle to read correctly. Skiold just peered nearsightedly at his. Mustikka started to sort his bunch into some fashion that made better sense to him.

"Hey, Mustikka, you are still a bachelor, aren't you?" Heikko quipped as he tried to make heads or tails of a collection of names connected by lines and rows of dots. The old scout gave him a look that rightly ought to have set fire to his antlers, but only made Kol and Skiold laugh at him.

* * *

><p>When Twilight finally left the meeting, Spike was waiting outside. The baby dragon was sitting on a table reading a comic. He jumped down when the unicorn walked out the door.<p>

"Hi Twilight!" he said. "How's the supervillainy going?"

Twilight snorted.

"I am at the chapter where I team up with the heroes," she said. As no one else was around, she added: "I wish I could dispense with all the silliness."

"Don't be like that," Spike laughed. "Remember, if this was a cartoon you would get the coolest theme song!"

Twilight repeated her snort.

"It would probably be about me stealing the magical secrets of all the world's cultures and using them to be all-powerful or something," she said.

"What?" asked Spike.

"Nothing. I already have a cute but irritating little critter for my sidekick, so I would probably make a great cartoon villainess," she snarked.

"Hey!" Spike laughed.

"You'll probably switch sides in the sequel, that must be why you're hanging out with Vigg," she smiled and nuzzled his spikes.

"Vigg, yeah... He... wanted to see you," Spike frowned.

"What did he want?" Twilight asked.

"No idea," said Spike. "Saga was even more peppy than usual, but he was disappointed about something. Oh, and his mom wanted to see you as well!"

"If Princess Ljufa wants to thank me one more time for saving her father's life, I'll turn her into a jay or something!" Twilight groaned.

"But you did!" Spike said. "Just not in the way they think! By the way, the word among the ponies here, the ones from back home I mean, is that the bomb was something called a 'balefire bomb', and that you are even more awesome than before."

"What?" Twilight said. "That's... just silly! First, no one has made a real balefire bomb yet. They are completely theoretical and should remain so. Second, they're supposed to kill whole cities, not just one person. And third, no unicorn could contain the blast from a balefire bomb. I don't even think Princess Celestia could do it!"

"Oh, I forgot!" said Spike and smacked his little fist in his paw. "Celestia sent an answer to that letter you sent this morning!"

"WHAT!" Twilight stopped and glared at Spike. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"It – it must have slipped my mind! Why are you screaming at me, what's so important in it?" Spike said.

"I'm sorry, I am just so anxious about it!" Twilight said. "Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah, sure," said Spike and pulled out the rolled-up and sealed scroll from wherever baby dragons keep small things.

Twilight unrolled the letter fervently and read the elegant, swirly hornwriting of Princess Celestia.

_My __favorite __student__, __Twilight __Sparkle__,_

_I__ must __admit __I __have __little __knowledge __of __any __affairs __of __the __heart __my__ beloved __sister __might __have __undertaken __during __that __period __of __her __life__. __We__ had __begun __to __slowly __glide __apart__, __the __first __steps __to __that __tragic __disaster __that__ would __befall __us __both__._

_Furthermore__, __even _if _I __knew__, __it __would __not __do __to __tell __you __if __she __herself __does__ not __wish__ to __do __so__. __It __must __be __my __sister__'__s __own __choice __to __share __such __personal __details__. __Have __not __you __yourself __in __your __Friendship __reports __told__ me __of__ how__ and __when __secrets __are __to __be __kept__? __Each __pony__'__s __secrets __are__ their __own__ to __keep__, __tell__, __or __share __with __the __whole __world__._

_Yours__,_

_Princess__ Celestia __of __Equestria_

"Oh!" said Twilight. "I hope she isn't mad at me now! But I want to know... need to know so much!"

"What are you talking about?" said a bewildered Spike. "What did you write and ask about? What did Celestia say?" She hadn't even let him take her dictation when writing the letter.

"Old things, forgotten things that only the Princesses might know about," Twilight sighed. "Oh, or maybe some other ancient beings... but I don't think there are any real dragons in Tarandroland I could talk to..."

Spike looked at her worried when she pondered.

"I must ask Princess Luna again," she said and stomped her hoof. "I'll be firm... but polite... and remind her that she owes me a favor. Yeah. She's a reasonable pony. She _will_listen." Her grin failed to convey any real conviction in her mission.

"What favor?" said Spike. "For what?"

"For this," Twilight said and waved her hoof in a way that suggested her face, her hair, her dress. "You know, Spike, set up a meeting in an hour with whoever you get a hold of first, Prince Vigg or his mother. We can probably use the room we had the meeting in. I'll go reason with Princess Luna and try to get this out of my head. OK?"

"Sure," said Spike. "You don't want me to go with you?"

"No, Spike," Twilight sighed. "I think it'll be easier for Princess Luna to talk if there is no one else there."

"OK," he said. "Be nice, right?" He ran off.

"If I don't get banished to some very small and distant star," Twilight sighed.

When Twilight entered their suite Luna was again surveying the maps she and Twilight had gotten earlier. They hovered magically in the air while Luna sketched patterns of light on them. Now and then, when she was satisfied with a sketch, a quill would fly up and fill in the lines with an ink of suitable color.

"Oh, welcome, Lady Sparkle," said Luna when she entered but didn't turn around. "How did the meeting with the King fare?"

"Well... that is... there was no meeting," Twilight began. Luna turned to look at her. "Not with King Ukko. He delegated. To his Companions. That meeting went well."

"Good!" said Luna. She smiled warmly and went back to her campaign planning. "Were they sensible?"

"If – if you mean whether they listened to me, yes," Twilight said and moved a bit closer to the Princess. "But they were very suspicious. Especially that Mustikka guy."

"And did you lay those suspicions to rest?" Luna asked.

Twilight shook her head.

"Not really," she confessed. "But... as you said, I think they suspect other things. As you said." Twilight swallowed, tried to calm down and tried to smile.

"And... about that, Your Highness," said Twilight cautiously.

"About what?" said Luna.

"This... charade that is part of your plan, Your Highness," Twilight said. "This... act, and this disguise..."

"Oh, yes?" Luna asked.

"You know they bother me, Princess Luna," Twilight said. "I... just think that it might be worthy of some small favor as a compensation. It is quite distressful, I must say."

"Oh," said Luna and put the maps down and away. "I hadn't realized how much it troubled you, Lady Sparkle. I am truly sorry!"

"Oh, don't be..." Twilight blushed.

"No no, if you have some boon to ask for, do so! By all means! We will be generous!" Luna said.

"Royal we?" said Twilight.

"Me and my sister," Luna laughed. "Now, what was it you wanted? Spit it out!"

Twilight cleared her throat. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"Well, it's a question of ancient lore," she began.

Luna nodded, all ears. Twilight looked down.

"It's... oh hay!" Twilight stamped her hoof, raised her head and looked Luna in the eyes. "What was your relationship to the reindeer warlock Wiglek the Wicked, Your Highness?"

Luna's eyes widened in what truly had to be fear. Then they narrowed in anger.

"How dare you!" she hissed. "The... the impertinence!"

Twilight began to shrink back, then forced herself to stand straight. She had stood up to Luna once, when she was a darkness-infected murderous megalomaniac. She would be able to ask a simple innocent question of her as any other pony. Well, a pony that was co-ruler of the world's largest nation. And was possibly older than time. And who possessed godlike magical powers. She shrank back a bit again and averted her gaze as she entreated Luna.

"Y-your Highness... I don't mean to be rude... but there are mysteries around him I hoped to unravel," she began. "If you didn't know him just say so, I just hoped that as an immortal being you would have..."

At the word "immortal" (Twilight would later remember that very clearly), it was Luna who shrank back, sighed deeply, then sniffed and sat down.

"Your Highness?" Twilight said and leaned in closer. She saw tears run from the eyes of the Moon Princess.

"I'm sorry, Lady Sparkle," said Luna. "It is just a painful memory... I dealt with that scoundrel during a time when I and my sister were slowly drifting apart... I was starting to go down that horrible path, and I did some things I regret very much. And... I treated Wiglek... he truly was a wicked deer... I treated him very badly and unfairly even for someone like him."

Twilight bent in closer and hugged Luna the way ponies do, their necks together.

"I – I am so sorry I even asked, Your Highness!" she said and felt tears welling up her own eyes.

"Don't be, oh don't be," Luna sighed. "It is my own fault. It is just that... it might have been the first wicked thing I did, of many, when I marched on the road to Nightmare Moon. I... don't like to dwell on it. I like it not at all. It makes me so ashamed..."

Twilight wanted to carry on and just ask so much, to probe deeply in what could make the regal Lady of the Moon weep, but she couldn't. She held Luna some more, and then she said:

"I won't ask more, since it bothers you so, Your Highness. But if you ever feel the need to talk about things like that... and you need someone to talk to, please let me know!"

Luna smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lady Sparkle," she said, "You are truly worthy of a boon, and I will give you anything else you want."

Twilight smiled back.

"Your Highness, you look horrible," she said. "As your hoofmaiden, it's my duty to freshen you up. Let's talk about boons some other time, perhaps in Canterlot where things can easily be arranged."

* * *

><p>After she had finished cleaning off the Princess, reapplying her makeup and brushed her mane, Twilight stepped out of the suite and into the corridor. She needed some time, somewhere, alone with herself to think. If her head wasn't clear she wouldn't be able to meet with Vigg and Ljufa later. Well, not without making even more a fool of herself.<p>

What did she want? More than ever she wanted to know about Wiglek, not just who the mother of his child was but what he and Luna had done. Luna thought she was a bad pony because of it, but was it true? And how?

Twilight clenched her teeth.

"I want to know, but no one can tell me," she began as she marched back and forth in the corridor. "Princess Luna won't tell me, and I can't ask again because it would be like kicking a puppy. There seem to be no descendants of Sampo. At least not who are alive."

"And I certainly can't ask Wiglek," she said as she rubbed her forehead with her hoof, "because he has been dead a thousand years. And you... cannot... speak... with the dead..."

She slowly raised he gaze as she spoke and stared intensely into empty air. She remembered the meeting that morning, and the half-truths she had told to the King's Companions.

"Except some reindeer can speak with the dead," she said tunelessly. "Saga can speak with the dead, and if a thousand years is too far back for her to summon a shadow her grandmother is a more powerful sorceress. And she taught Saga the spell, so she knows it."

She started to walk back and forth again.

"And Saga said you needed their gift-antlers, but Princess Luna mentioned as a curiosity that they have what supposedly is Wiglek's antlers in the temple!" she finished. "It's perfect! I can study a revolutionary magical method, I can sate my curiosity... and Vigg's! I don't need to put the Princess in distress, and I can get the story straight from... well, not the horse's mouth, but the corpse's mouth!"

Twilight giggled, then laughed and started to skip down the corridor in the direction of the Sun Room. The palace staff became enough distressed by that. They became actually frightened when she started to sing a little old commercial Nightmare Night jingle from when she was a filly...

_A __corpse __is __a__ corpse__, __of__ course__, __of __course__._

_And__ no__one__ can__ talk__ to__ a__ corpse__, __of__ course__._

_But__ I__, __of __course_

_Can__ speak__ to __a__ corpse_

_'cause I can speak with the Dead!_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to LadyMoondancer and Wheelwright for their wonderful help with proofreading. And to answer a question: despite that wonderful help, I have not dared submit this to Equestria daily. I don't think I can fit their high standards.<em>


	30. Chapter 30

Spike had gotten hold of Vigg first. He, Vigg and Saga were waiting in the Sun Room, which wasn't that sunny anymore. Celestia's Sun had set by now, and the room was illuminated by big oil lamps. The tables were still forming a barricade, though a broken one with the single table in the middle.

When Twilight entered, still skipping and humming, Saga was telling Spike something that required her to stand half on the table and shout. Spike was listening with fascination and saying: "Wow, really?" a lot. Vigg was less chipper. He leaned back and didn't speak. There were crackers and reindeer cheese on the table.

"Here's Lady Sparkle now!" Vigg said and poked Saga, interrupting her. "You look... different," he added and looked worryingly from Twilight to Saga and back.

"...and then she RIPPED out a golden ring... ooh, hi Mistress Sparkle!" she said. "You are totally rocking that look! Good show!"

"Hi Twilight!" said Spike. "Saga was telling me what they did in the forest!"

"We know where Sampo is!" Saga burst out.

"You do?" wondered Twilight. "Where? And how?"

"In general," frowned Vigg.

"The trolls... I mean the moose told us," Saga said. "They know where Sampo fell – the hero, not the artifact..."

"The magical thingamajig," Vigg explained unnecessarily.

"...but since he was carrying the Sampo it must be buried with him," Saga finished. "And I'm a troll prophet now!"

Twilight looked at Vigg for a sane viewpoint.

"Sort of," he said. "The... problem..." He was staring at Twilight, or more specifically at her outfit. "...the problem is that we don't know exactly where on the glacier..."

"Oh, and Vigg is my boyfriend now!" Saga almost sang and looked at him.

"What?" said Twilight. "Oh. Oh. So that's what you did in the forest!"

"No, not like..." Vigg bleated with a blush. Saga was going to say something when Twilight hastily interrupted.

"You were talking to the moose, I mean. Good for you. And also about the... the... teen love thing, young hearts, finding each other in the wilderness, excellent. And stuff," she lamely finished.

"Spike?" Vigg suddenly said, having noticed a faint wheeze. "Spike?" He rushed over and patted the little dragon on the back. Spike was choking, and Twilight and Saga joined Vigg in trying to get him to cough up what they assumed was a cracker. Finally Spike spit out his tongue.

"There... should be something to drink with this," he said and grinned awkwardly. Then the grin became very big, genuine and toothsome.

"Vigg! Buddy! Congratulations! Great catch! Nice, uh, flanks!" he said and slapped Vigg.

"Thanks, I think," said a worried Vigg. Spike looked rather frantic.

"Spike! That's not how you talk about ladies!" said Twilight sternly.

"Yeah, I'm awesome!" said Saga and nuzzled Vigg, who blushed again. "Aw, isn't he cute! My White Prince!"

Spike was still grinning like a maniac.

_Wow!_ Twilight thought. _He is really happy for Vigg's sake. I guess I should be happy on Spike's behalf, he if anybody needs to care for others' happiness or that whole __dragon-greed__ thing could turn up. I think we should get the young lovebirds a gift or something... but..._

"Not to be a wet blanket or anything," Twilight said, "but 'Prince', yes. What's your family saying about this, Vigg? I can imagine they want to decide who you... marry and so on, I mean?"

Vigg looked more miserable. Saga shrugged.

"His mom will come around, and I think his grandpa liked me! Besides," she said and nuzzled Vigg jokingly, "I can always be his mistress! Or concubine, or something!"

"Do you still have concubines in Poatsula?" said Twilight.

"What's pumpkins got to do with it?" asked Spike.

"She's blathering," said Vigg. "Mother... didn't take it well. I don't think Grandpa noticed. He was a little obsessed with almost having been killed and all."

"Oh," said Twilight. "That."

"I... guess I should..." Vigg began.

"If you thank me I will scream!" Twilight blurted out.

"What?" said a confused Vigg.

"Sorry, Prince Vigg," Twilight groaned. "I have just been so thoroughly thanked that I am starting to develop an allergy to it!"

"Er.. OK," he said.

"It's just that it seems like something anypony... sorry, anydeer, anyone... would have done," she explained.

"Well, they told me you had tracked him down before, and all," said Vigg. "That's not something anyone could have done."

"And it's not like anypony could hold back a balefire bomb!" Saga gushed.

"It wasn't a balefire bomb!" Twilight almost shouted. Saga shrank back. The unicorn caught herself and spoke without the Royal Canterlot Voice. "It was a regular perfectly normal alchemical explosive!"

"Lady Sparkle, if I might ask..." Vigg began.

"Go on," Twilight said. "Ask away!"

"If you... knew about Lord Eminence's plan and had, I mean, like, evidence... why didn't you talk to somedeer?" Vigg said while looking Twilight Sparkle in the eyes.

Twilight swallowed. She hadn't thought too much on this. She had sort of avoided the thought. She would have to lie to the youths as well. Had they been anydeer else, but people would talk to Vigg. Important people.

"You... this must be hard to understand and... you might even hate me..." she began, and tried to avert her eyes.

She failed.

"To keep Princess Celestia's good graces and attention, it's not enough to do well," she said. "Others must also do badly. Lord Eminence's plan had one enormous flaw: his primary tactic doesn't work against you reindeer. By letting him go through and fail, I shamed him and his faction. However, I couldn't let him go through completely, because he could have harmed somedeer and caused Equestria trouble. By stopping him myself when I did, I got rid of his faction at court without great blame falling on my sovereign. Had I just told the Poatsulan authorities, that would have gotten rid of him, but I would have won nothing. I cannot act without... a certain self-interest, you see? I cannot afford not to."

She fanned herself to hide her face and tried to force that stupid laugh but just got out a cough.

Vigg took a long hard look at her and then he said: "I see." His voice was quiet and sounded almost frail.

"The thing is, as I started to say, that we know that the Sampo is buried in Joukulvakt Glacier," he abruptly said. "We don't know where. Just 'to the south'. That's too imprecise... _And_ we have no way of digging it out either."

"Unless we ask the Skoll!" said Saga. Vigg scowled at her.

Twilight was taken back with the sudden change of subject.

"I... see," she said. "What do you plan to do about that?"

"That's... what we were going to ask you, Lady Sparkle," Vigg said. "We hoped you would have another lead..."

"Not to mention the digging thing!" said Saga. "Could you like levitate away a lot of packed snow and ice like that?"

"I don't know about the latter..." said Twilight Sparkle cautiously. "But about the former..."

Twilight's mouth widened into a crazy grin bigger than the one Spike still held traces of. She turned directly to Saga.

"I have an excellent idea! Saga... you once told me about the three spells your Grandmother taught you..."

After Twilight had outlined her idea (not mentioning exactly what she wanted to ask Wiglek, she wanted to keep the Princess' possible secrets as long as possible) and after the two fawns had given a more coherent description of their meeting with the moose, Twilight left. She had to go to a meeting with Princess Ljufa, even if she'd rather stay and discuss preparations and moose magics with Saga. She bid a hasty farewell and brought Spike with her.

"Take care!" Spike said as he was almost pulled out of the room by a very late Twilight. "You two look fantastic together!"

"Crazy kid!" said Saga and shook her head. Then, she sighed. "I can't believe Mistress Twilight wants to use my magic! That's so great!"

"Yeah, " said Vigg, "about Lady Twilight..."

Saga saw his darkened brow (quite a feat, when you are a white-furred cervine) and guessed his thoughts.

"She worries you?" she said.

"She's lying," Vigg said, still looking at the door where the unicorn sorceress had disappeared.

Saga looked at him.

"You training me must be paying off," he said. "She is lying... or at least telling half-truths, about the assassin and my grandfather."

Saga gasped.

"So... is that thing true... about Skinfaxi's Shadow...?" she said.

"The funny thing is, her heart is still pure," Vigg said. "I have checked. She cannot mean harm to me... or my grandfather... or Poatsula. So... why is she lying? To make herself look worse?"

"That... is odd," Saga said.

"And the other funny thing... did you heard her accent?" he said and turned to Saga.

"Yeah," she frowned. "It was kinda sexy!" she added and grinned.

"Yes, but that's not..." he sighed. "Look, when I learned Ancient Cervine with Lady Sparkle's spell, from her, I came to speak it with her accent. Like an equine who learns it at posh academy."

"Yes?" said Saga.

"When you learned Ancient Cervine with Lady Sparkle's spell, from Kvalhissir, you came to speak it with his accent. Like a moose farmer who has it as his native language."

"Yes," said Saga, trying to see where he was going with this.

"But when Lady Sparkle learns Poatsi with her spell from one of my mother's maids, she doesn't speak it like a native Poatsulan with Sarvvik working-class accent. She suddenly speaks like a foreign villainess from a melodrama. Why?"

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry I'm late, Your Highness," Twilight said and tried fanning herself. She almost overturned her teacup.<p>

_Tea__. __Not __coffee__. __A__ bowl__ of __amber __for __Spike__. __This __cake __is __of __Equestrian __make__. __Is __this __a __way __of __making __thanks __as __well__?_

Princess Ljufa smiled serenely.

"No worries," she said softly. "I called you here, first because I wanted to thank you for rescuing my father..."

_AAAAAAAAAHAAAA!_

Twilight almost broke a tooth as she bit down into platter the cake was served upon, having tried to eat like a reindeer. Luckily, the platter was carved wood like so much else reindeer-made.

"Is there a problem, Lady Sparkle?" the Princess said.

"No. No. Not at all! Delicious cake!" said Twilight frantically, licked cream off her nose and tried to check whether that tooth was loose.

"So, you were saying, Your Highness?" she said.

"First, I wanted to thank you for saving my father... " the reindeer said. Twilight nodded with a stiff grin. Spike looked up from his bowl and looked at her, worried.

"And..." Twilight said.

"Second, I would like to know... why?" Princess Ljufa said with a concerned voice.

"What?" said Twilight.

"Why did you try to save my father?" the Princess said. "It would have been to the benefit of your nation if he had died. And it's not like he is _likable__._"

Twilight almost choked on her cake.

"Oh, don't think I wish him dead! But as the daughter... and widow... of leaders of deer, you learn to be realistic," the Princess continued. "You have a certain reputation, Lady Sparkle. Why did you save my father's life?"

"Oh... I'm afraid you're seeing right through me," Twilight said and tried to smile smugly sidewise. "It was all powerplay. You see, by getting rid of Lord Eminence in such a drastic way, I greatly furthered my own power at court. That is all!"

The reindeer Princess scrutinized Twilight closely.

"No, Lady Sparkle," she said somberly, "I don't think so."

"Oh, ohohohoho, there is... well, by keeping closely to Princess Celestia, I can increase my magical knowledge. And power! I'm all about power!" Twilight tried, somewhat worried.

Princess Ljufa shook her head.

"I am sorry, Lady Sparkle," she said sadly, "but you are lying to me."

"What?" said Twilight almost frantically. "I... of course, I am a great liar! But this is true! I have only egoistical motives for my actions! I am... you could call me, ohohohoho, a very bad pony, yes?"

Again, Princess Ljufa shook her head and smiled sadly.

_Where __did __I __hear__... __that __she __can __do __something __like __this__? __Like__... __telepathy__? __That __her __Sight __lets __her __See __your __heart__? __Has __she __found __me __out __now__? __What __is __she __going__ to __say__? __What __is __she __going __to __do__? __How__..._

Princess Ljufa stood up and walked around the table. She knelt beside the still seated Twilight and put a hoof in her lap.

"I am sure you tell yourself that, Lady Sparkle," she said in a soothing, slightly condescending voice. "But it isn't true!"

"What?" said Twilight, confused.

"You are not a bad pony! There is a way out of your horrible life! Anydeer... I mean anypony can change!" Princess Ljufa cooed.

_This __is__... __this __is __the__ "__reform__ the __villain __speech__"! __The__ one__ that __you __always __give __to __the __mean__ pony __in __stories__! __Like__... __well__, __like __in __a __cartoon __for__... __for __little __fillies__! __She __is __trying __to __reform__ me__!_

"Well... er.. no!" Twilight said. "That's... that's not true! I am a thoroughly rotten and selfish pony! I'm utterly irredeemable!"

"Come, come! No matter what you have done, Lady Sparkle, you can be forgiven!" Princess Ljufa said and patted her.

"Oh... no, not when you have done such horrible, horrible things such as I have done..." Twilight started to say.

"Oh you poor, poor thing!" Princess Ljufa burst out and hugged Twilight.

"That I would do again!" Twilight said and tried to push Ljufa away. "If I could! And I can! And will! Ohohohoho..."

Twilight tried to disentangle herself from Ljufa, but was hindered by three hoofmaidens dog-piling on her, also trying to hug her.

"I can feel your lies!" the Princess said. "What could made you shame yourself like that?"

"I am sure she had a horrible childhood!" said one of the hoofmaidens and started to cry.

"No!" shouted Twilight. "No way!" She struggled under the hug-pile. "It was perfect and idyllic, only wrecked by my evil childish schemes! I was born bad and dangerous!"

"I know that grants you security, Lady Sparkle," said the Princess, "but it is a false security! Besides, Our Lady of The Sun would not have chosen you as Her servant, had you not been a good pony!"

That unsettled Twilight a bit.

"L-leave my Princess out of this!" she hissed. "She... she choose me so I would do the least harm this way! I'm so evil! I'm a wicked, wanton wild... mare!"

_I was sure there was another word with 'w'... I'm losing it here... I need to get out of here!_

"Look, OK, uncle, I give!" Twilight protested. "Let me breathe, OK."

The reindeer let her go a bit.

_This__ is __my__ main __subject __after __all__._

"I mean, what would be the purpose of not being wanton, wicked and other things with a w-?" Twilight began. "What's the use of all these things like, say... friendship?"

_I__'__ll__ just __have __to __pretend __I__ am __at __a __lower __level __of __understanding__ for __half __an __hour__!_

"Well," said Princess Ljufa and rose, posing with her hoof at her chin. "That is easy to know but not easy to learn..."

"I'm all ears!" said Twilight and gave an insincere smile.

"Good!" said Princess Ljufa and smiled back far more sincerely and actually rather enthusiastically. "Because it is easiest expressed in song!"

Twilight realized there were instruments for all the hoofmaidens.

_No__. __She__ can__'__t __possibly __be__..._

"_When you life feels bleak and dark/ and nothing is a lark_..." Princess Ljufa began to sing.

_If__ I __keep __repeating __Henry __Hoofton__'__s __logarithm__ tables__, __maybe __I __won__'__t __go __insane__._

* * *

><p>"I've never felt this ridiculous in my life," Twilight murmured to Spike and looked at her own body. "My humiliation is complete. As if there hadn't been enough trouble today!"<p>

"Speak for yourself!" said Spike happily. "This'll be my next Nightmare Night costume: reindeer neighcromancer!" The threat to his... mother was neutralized. Nothing could bring him down today, not even having to listen to Ljufa's _Friendship __Will __Chase __The __Clouds __Away_ five times.

Their bodies had been painted with a skeleton pattern, surprisingly meticulous. Saga knew her anatomy, a thought which chilled Twilight a bit. The bones, in turn, were painted with dripping blood to give the impression of a skeleton that recently had its meat stripped away. In addition to having their faces painted like bleeding skulls, they were wearing helmets that basically consisted of an old reindeer skull, antlers still attached. The skull helmets were decorated with long garlands of feathers from suitably ominous birds and rows of... reindeer teeth, Twilight realized. Just like the umpteen necklaces she was carrying, making each step rattle. The fact that Eira, who had watched Saga's preparations with a good-hearted chuckle, had guaranteed the bones and teeth were donations from pious reindeer of old didn't really make Twilight less squicked.

Of course, their ghastly outfits fit the interior of the Hrimfaxi Temple, which had never looked more dark and foreboding. Huge fat candles in bone white and deep purple dribbled in the corners. The bone and horn mobiles of the celestial bodies were swinging in the draft up below the roof. Their shadows danced over the benches and altar. Eira had chirped happily how good it was that the new rush of volunteers had got so much of the renovation underway before they had to hold a major occult ceremony like this.

"I... I don't want to be a cultural imperialist or anything," said Twilight in a hushed voice to Eira. "But is all this... paraphernalia really necessary?"

The old priestess looked up at her, puffing her pipe.

"It's... well, we unicorns don't even use props in our magic," Twilight explained. "It's just your mind and your horn. I didn't even start using them until I started combining it with zebra magics... It's just a bit much, you know?"

Eira puffed more.

"Well," she said with a smoke-raspy voice, "the drum and the pointer are necessary, for sure." She pointed to a low rune-painted drum that Twilight was chillingly certain was made from ungulate skin. It had a carved knuckle-bone lying on top of it. When you drummed, the bone would dance around and like a divining rod point in the direction the gateway would open. "As for the rest... it's for comfort and courtesy."

"Beg your pardon?" said Twilight. "What do you mean?"

Eira gave a low, throaty chuckle.

"This is more elaborate than usual," she confessed, "because my grandchild plays the drum. She likes... drama, always has done. If she weren't comfortable, the spell could fail. Perhaps with disastrous results."

Twilight nodded. "I see. So it's just a for show, then?"

Eira looked at her. "Oh no. This is real. When you are talking to spirits, Lady Sparkle, your mind is as real as a mountain and your doubt is a killing blizzard."

"As for courtesy," she continued, "Wiglek the Wicked lived long ago. He was of royal blood. He was a sorcerer of no little repute, though reputedly of little talent. You have to be courteous to such reindeer. He would be horribly offended if he wasn't met with pomp and regalia! And you don't want to offend the shadow you are summoning."

"Saga said," said Spike, "that the costume was because if she by accident summons a marauding ghost instead of a... what did she say, 'hallowed ancestor'... he would think we were marauding ghosts too, and say 'Oh, my mistake, terribly sorry!' and go off maraud somewhere else."

"That theory might hold merit," said Eira merrily and looked at the two young reindeer. "Ghosts are notoriously stupid, after all."

Twilight looked at her curiously.

"Look, they can't even die properly! Staying around like that! And they always has something terribly important to say or do, but can never say or do it straight. Like, 'Look here, I was murdered, and it was him who done it!' or 'I buried my gold under the outhouse, I want my inheritors to have it!' Noo, they just fumble around and moan about doom and such." Eira was visibly upset.

Twilight tried to find something to say, being rather skeptical to most claims of hauntings, even if the existence of ghosts in itself had been scientifically proven long ago. Spike had lost track of the half-whispered conversation. He was looking at the young... couple! Couple! COUPLE!

While no stranger to romantic love, the more physical side of the whole thing was yet beyond Spike. Puberty takes some decades for dragons, after all. He was, however, certain that the way the two fawns moved around each other meant some kind of deep attraction. It was most obvious in the way Saga had insisted that she couldn't possible paint herself. She couldn't reach everywhere, so Vigg had to do it! Then she insisted in redoing part of Vigg's body-paint They seemed very happy (though Vigg was also very nervous) to rub paint-daubed hooves all over each other.

Finally, everything was ready. Saga placed herself in the middle of the room, in front of the altar on which the withered old antlers of Wiglek the Wicked were placed. She started to chant as she slowly played the drum. The others stood off, way back, and watched. Saga's drumming grew more fast-paced, her body looking like an actual reindeer skeleton rocking back and forth, up and down, the rattling of her accessories accompanying the drumbeat. Her chant grew louder and louder, the same words repeating over and over. Twilight mumbled the words under her breath, trying to memorize them, while her horn tracked the thaumic energies that started to gather in the room.

_They__ are __reminiscent __of __teleportation__ energies__... __Are __the __Summer __Lands __an __actual __physical __place__? __Is__ Heaven __truly __a __place __on __Earth__?_ she thought. _How__ can __I __replicate__ the __antlers __for __a __pony__? __Would __I __need__ something __like __parts __of __their __corpse__... __or __could __I __use __the __general__ Laws__ of __Sympathy__ and__ Contagion__? __And__, __say__, __summon__ Star__-__Swirl __the __Bearded __using __my __old __Nightmare__ Night __costume__?_

_My __dear __grandchild__... __you __have __come __so __far__... __come __in to __an __era__ when __we __will __be __honored __again__, __when __no __one __will __forget __the __Temple __of __Hrimfaxi__..._ Eira thought, and her eyes teared up. _You __are __doing __this __perfectly__, __in __your __own__silly__, __overblown __way__..._

_Her __tail__... __the__ way __her __tail __bobs__... __I__ wish __this __called __for __dancing__. __I__ wish __I __could __dance __with __her__, __even __to__ that __old __witch__ drum__. __I __want __us __to __dance __together__,_ Vigg thought, slightly tilting his head backwards so he could see under the helmet Saga had made just for him. _It__ looks __like __a __cheesy__ buffalo __chieftain__'__s __warbonnet__. __Silly__, __silly __Saga__! __That __has __to __be __a __compliment__, __right__?_

_This__,_ Spike thought, _is __starting __to __be __really __freaking __scary__!_ He moved so he was halfway behind Twilight.

A rift appeared in the air. Spike dove back completely behind Twilight, who gasped. A light seeped through the rift. It was a greenish light, like summer light filtered through young birch leaves. It was a warm light, like when you sun yourself in the grass. Sounds and smells wafted through the rift, of buzzing bees and chirping birds, of dew-wet grass and budding daisies.

Vigg started mumbling and took a few steps towards it.

"No!" said Eira sharply and bit his tail. "Don't!" Vigg tried to get free. "Hewp me, wady Fpackle!"

Twilight grabbed Vigg magically and held him back. He suddenly sobbed.

Now they thought they heard voices, vaguely familiar, like from a party two floors above. Shadows flickered in front of the rift, warm colors seeping through.

Eira let go of Vigg's tail, apparently trusting in Twilight's magic, though Twilight suddenly found an urge to walk forwards.

"Saga! Break off!" she shouted. "Saga! You're attracting a gaggle of random spirits! _Saga__! __They __will __pull __us__ through__!_"

Saga suddenly threw her head back and shrieked, pushing the drum violently away from her. The rift fell apart inwards, imploding upon itself.

The temple was suddenly very cold, very dark and very silent. Saga was panting and sobbing on the floor. Twilight let go of Vigg, and to his compliment, he immediately went to her and held her.

"I failed!" she sobbed. "I failed, I couldn't do it! I f-felt him but couldn't get him here, I'm a failure..."

Spike was still terrified. Twilight didn't know what to say. Eira calmly went up to her granddaughter and hugged her.

"No, you didn't fail," she soothed her. "I felt it. That went without a hitch."

"But..." Twilight said, afraid to insult Saga, "but he didn't appear!"

"The spell failed, it did," Eira said, her gaze turned to Twilight. "But not because of my grandchild."

"What was it then?" said Twilight.

"Can you still feel... the tug, love?" Eira said to Saga.

"Y-yes... I think," she sobbed. Eira nodded.

"This happens sometimes," she said. "Often enough that it is a side-effect you can exploit. But I have never seen it in a case like this..."

"Please explain," Twilight said.

"The spell summons the shadow of the dead from the Summer Lands," Eira said. "Or, if the shadow hasn't passed into Them, the ghosts of the dead."

"Yes...?" said Twilight.

"Sometimes, reindeer have asked to have the ritual performed for a relative or partner that is missing, presumed dead," Eira said. "To know their last will. But if it turns out that presumption is a wrong one..."

"Wait wait wait!" Twilight said. "Are you saying...?"

"The spell only works on the dead. And this tells me Wiglek the Wicked isn't," Eira said, still hugging Saga.

"That's... nopony can live for a thousand years!" Twilight burst out.

"Whoever said he was alive?" said Eira, very sombre and grim.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again to my proofreaders! LadyMoondancer pointed out that the few words in Princess Ljufa's song track to 'Always Look At The Bright Side Of Life'; Wheelwright noted that they also track to 'Giggle at the Ghostly'. Oy vey.<em>


	31. Chapter 31

"First he's not dead, then he's not alive..." said Spike. "Make up your mind!"

"He's undead!" gasped Saga.

"Yes," said Eira grimly, "that's the most likely possibility. The spell wouldn't work on a _draugr_, one of the walking dead. One of them could exist for centuries. Wiglek was a wicked sorcerer who died a horrible death. He has reasons to walk the Earth."

"U-undead?" Spike stammered. "L-like he's a zombie? Or a vampony?"

Twilight Sparkle removed her ritual helmet and massaged her forehead with a hoof.

"Or a lich, since he's a sorcerer..." she sighed. The others looked at her quizzically, except for Saga.

"There are ancient legends which say a sorcerer can lay a spell so that he can't die but will raise from the dead as a magical dried-up corpse," the fawn said with enthusiasm. "Uh, Equestrian legends. But they are, like, legends. There's never been a real lich. I think." She drooped somewhat.

"No, there hasn't," said Twilight. "It's theoretically possible, but the requirements are... unsettling and unlikely."

"Are you sure he couldn't just be really, really long-lived?" Spike hoped. "I mean, dragons live that long. And the Princesses have lived even longer."

"No Spike," said Twilight. "Someone can be born really, really long-lived, like you are since you're a dragon. You can't make somepony... or somedeer... live that long if they were born mortal."

"How do you know?" said Vigg, with some hostility.

Twilight looked at him, and plopped the helmet back on her head.

"Because as a filly I asked Princess Celestia herself why she didn't make ponies live longer, like her, and she said it was impossible, even for her," she said. "I doubt she was lying and assume it applies to Luna as well... While you might have other... gods in this kingdom, I doubt Karhu-Akka can grant immortality either."

Spike looked worried. "Yeah, unless she freeze-dries you, I guess... Does that mean we have to meet some spooky undead monster?"

"If... if he's really around," said Twilight and received an angry glare from Eira, "yes, probably. But we don't know how spooky he is, or even _what_ he is."

"In fact," she said in an attempt at reconciliation, "Eira's word is probably best, because a draugr just means a corpse still walking around. We don't know what he can do or wants to do."

"I... I just thought of something..." Spike said. "Y'know, in those comic books..."

Vigg groaned.

"No, listen!" Spike said urgently. "The guy based on Wiglek is all power-hungry, and that seems to be taken from reality. It's his big thing. And, and the Wiglek from history, he did everything so that when he couldn't be king, at least his son could be king, right? Right?"

He looked to Vigg, then to Twilight, then to the others.

"Yeah," said Vigg, "I guess you're right. And?"

"Then if he isn't dead, why hasn't he tried doing anything again?" Spike asked. "He's had a thousand years. Why isn't there a lich-king reigning from the Frozen Throne of the North? Or at least stories of one who did and was defeated by a hero or something?"

The others exchanged glances.

"Are there any stories like that, I mean it could be him in a false mustache or whatever...?" Spike trailed off.

"No," said Vigg, "not that I know of."

"Aren't we forgetting something?" said Saga. "I mean, it feels sad to say it, but..."

"Yes," said Vigg, "go on".

"Last time we knew anything about Wiglek, he got, like, a ton of snow on his head," Saga said."How... how long would it take somedeer to dig themselves out from that?"

This was pondered in silence.

"Do you still have that 'tug'?" Vigg asked Saga. She shut her eyes and nodded.

"That'll lead us to him," Vigg turned to Eira. "That's how it's useful, when you cast the spell to summon somedeer who turns out to be not dead, just lost?"

"Yes," said Eira, "though the tug disappears after a while."

"Then we can leave now and search him out, Lady Sparkle," said Vigg. "Because if he's not walking around, and Spike's right in that it seems unlikely, then his living corpse is lying _next__to__the__Sampo_! We can use that to find it and dig it out!"

"Well, yeah..." said Twilight, who had been quiet for a while. "I guess you're right, Prince Vigg..."

"Then please come with us!" Vigg said, his owl-feather-bonneted painted face thrust close to Twilight's. She stepped back a bit.

"Er..." she said.

"Your magic is the only way we know to dig out the Sampo!" he burst out. "Mundane force cannot do it, and we cannot assemble and transport the huge machinery to do it."

"Look..." Twilight said.

"Oh please!" said Saga. "Pretty please, Mistress Sparkle! If he's not buried, we would need your help in dealing with an ancient draugr!"

"Look," said Twilight, "it isn't that easy."

She took a deep breath.

"I have promised my Princess... and your Grandfather," she turned to Vigg, "to root out the pirates... and the Pretender. In addition, we must stop the Winter..."

She pre-empted Vigg's objections.

"And while I know you believe that the Sampo is necessary to do so, I'm not convinced," she said.

"But my visions..." Saga began.

"I... I'm not fully convinced by your visions, Saga," Twilight said. When she saw the little doe droop under her blood-dripping skull-helmet, giving a strange blend of the morbid and the vulnerable, she hastily added: "I still think they're important, just not as important as my other missions!"

"I will help you as soon as I can, but I have more urgent things to do," she continued. "I might be able to lend a hoof in as soon as a week!"

"But what if I lose my tug!" Saga protested.

"Then I'll whip up a Finders-Keepers spell from the gift-antlers!" Twilight reassured her. "I'll even be able to use it to teleport us partway there!"

Saga shrank back.

"But this is urgent..." Vigg began to protest. "Fine! Then we'll travel there in advance and scout out the place. We can... we could even bring Spike with us! Then we can send instant messages!"

"No, that would be too dangerous!" Twilight protested. "What if you run into Wiglek's draugr alone and he's hostile? How will you handle a super-strong undead warlock? And I need Spike here for my work!"

"Er, do I get to say anything about this?" Spike wondered.

"No!" Vigg and Twilight said in a chorus.

"To quote Princess Hrimfaxi, you are not my mother, mistress or goddess," Vigg said angrily. "You cannot stop me!"

Twilight fretted. "But it's dangerous... and what with Winter coming... Saga!" she suddenly remembered. "I'm your mistress! In the art of magic, I mean! I... I forbid you to go off like that and risk you life, do you hear me?"

Saga gaped. Then she drew herself up to her full height and said with an unsteady voice: "Then maybe I must leave my apprenticeship... _Lady_ Sparkle."

"No!" said Vigg again. He walked over to the doe and hugged her. "No, don't. Don't mess that dream of yours up just because I am impatient." He turned to Twilight.

"We'll wait," he said, "but not forever!"

"Right," Twilight said, her voice calming down a bit. "Just give me some time, OK?"

Vigg and Saga nodded.

"Then it's agreed," Twilight said. "Look, I need to be up early in the morning, and I need to transcribe everything about this ritual before I go to bed and risk forgetting it. We'll get going now, if you don't mind."

"We... don't," said a still tense Vigg.

Eira started to say something, but was interrupted by Twilight.

"Then we're leaving! Come on, Spike!" she said.

"But... OK, Twilight," said Spike, waved goodbye to the others and left together with Twilight.

"Crazy foreigners and their crazy hurry..." Eira muttered dourly.

"What is it, Grandma?" said Saga.

"They oughta have had a bath before they left!" she said. "Let's get _us_ into the bathtub, at least!"

* * *

><p>"I think we oughta have had a bath before we left," said Spike, worried.<p>

"You're right, you're right, you were right the first five times," Twilight mumbled between gritted teeth before going back to her audience.

"Listen... I'm not really in the market for 'minions' right now..." she told them. "And I don't want to... I mean, I'm not hungry... I mean, my unnatural appetites are sated for tonight, ohohohoho!"

The small herd of fawns, about one third stags to two third does, looked up from the ground with disappointment. They had all prostrated themselves with a "ALL HAIL TWILIGHT SPARKLE, SKINFAXI'S SHADOW!" when they had realized who she was. Some held to the same aesthetics as Saga, while others simply went for massive amounts of mascara and eyeshadow.

"But until we meet again.. if we meet again..." Twilight said. _Which __I __hope __not__... _she thought. "Try to stay undercover! I mean, go to school, brush your teeth, don't do drugs, etcetera... To, um, fool the... forces of Light into a false sense of security! Until then, my... prospective minions, fly! Fly away on the night winds!" Twilight reared and made a dramatic gesture. Her admirers cheered and galloped away.

Twilight face-hoofed.

"The citizens fleeing in terror were easier to deal with, I think," said Spike.

Twilight groaned.

"I don't have a perfect link, but I am going to teleport us back to our suite," she said. "Now. This instant."

"Now would be good," said Spike.

They landed in the bigger sauna in the palace. They scared some late-from work guards bathing, and it didn't made Twilight's night any brighter, but Spike pointed out that it _was_ a place to get clean. No biggie, in other words.

* * *

><p>"This'll be a busy day, Spike," Twilight explained at breakfast. Spike nodded and stuffed himself with jam and bread. Luna had excused herself early, pointing out that she really didn't need to eat anyway. First she was to meet the King so they could assure each other publicly that Tarandroland and Equestria was best friends forever, despite mad bombers and other unpleasantness. Then she would meet with some urox, Tarandroland cattle, who had requested an audience. Twilight felt a little jealous about the latter; she was curious about them. She didn't feel jealous at all, on the other hoof, about Luna meeting with Ukko, no matter how friendly he had become now. Twilight thought she would have had a hard time looking him in the eyes. She had told Spike and Luna as much. That issue, and similar ones, was the first on today's schedule.<p>

"We hadn't thought about it," she said and poured herself some coffee. "_I_ hadn't thought about it. It should have been my responsibility. After all, I am studying reindeer magics!"

"Whaff?" said Spike with his mouth full.

"When we met yesterday, Princess Ljufa could... well, not read my mind, but something like it," Twilight explained. Spike nodded.

"Vigg can do something similar, right,?" she asked. Spike looked a bit unhappy.

"Itf weally impolipe..." he swallowed, "to talk about a reindeer's Sight," he said.

"Oh," Twilight said. "Never mind, the point is I have to lie more and more, and not all reindeer will hug me and sing sappy songs about love and peace if they find out I do."

"Point," said Spike. "What can you do, though? Something like the spell in the room? Wasn't it impossible to make it move around with you?"

"Maybe something according to the same principles," said Twilight. "Of course," she added with raised voice, "the easiest would have been to not lie! But now I'm stuck with it!" She sipped her coffee.

"But I know somepony... well, not literally somepony, who knows how!" she said triumphantly. "I was close before, but I first figured it out last night in the sauna!"

"Oh, that's good!" said Spike. Then he caught himself. "Why did you start to think of that in the sauna of all all places? I mean it is relaxing if you really feel the heat, but...?"

Twilight smiled. "It was when my bodypaint started to flow down my sides," she said.

Spike raised a quizzical eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Paki the Zebra didn't have a reindeer for a secretary. He would have protested if anyone called him specist, and in fact if he ever got to go home (unlikely) he would spend much time being irritated that his countryzebras weren't more like reindeer. Living many years far from home does that to a zebra. However, sometimes he longed for at least someone equine to speak to. No zebra traveler in their right mind stayed willingly in Poatsula, and ponies were so... pastel. That's how Mr Bileam the donkey became Paki's secretary and accountant.<p>

Paki's office had an elevated part on a slightly higher level than the rest of the room, where he sat and worked and where the old ledges were kept. Down below, Mr Bileam worked and dealt with the less important customers. Today, the maid had brought a card that was intercepted by Mr Bileam. Paki noticed in the corner of his eye that the maid seemed upset and that Bileam admonished her. He then turned his head up to Paki.

"Sir, there is some kind of kerfuffle at the door. I'll go down and deal with it. I'll be back in a minute if you need me," the old donkey said and straightened his wire-rimmed glasses.

"You're my doormane now?" said Paki amused. "What's with the maid anyway?"

The donkey shrugged. "You know how superstitious these reindeer are," he just said and left.

After a few minutes he came in looking slightly worried. His tail whipped in a way that usually indicated the gnats of summer.

"Sir, you have a... rather odd customer that wants a word in private," he said.

"Odd?" said Paki. "How odd?"

"If you wish, sir, I can say you are out," Mr Bileam said. "I told a slight lie I wasn't certain you were in."

"Let him in, Mr Bileam" said Paki and shrugged.

"Her," said Bileam and left.

"Master Paki!" said Twilight Sparkle as she sort of sailed into the room in a black silk dress that billowed out around her. "How nice to see you!" Her Nuuban was as good as before. This time he was certain he could place the _province_ it came from,

"Oh," said the zebra trader. "It's you, Lady Sparkle. You have been featured in the news lately, even if we haven't seen each other."

"Unfortunately, yes," said Twilight Sparkle and fanned her muzzle, looking over her fan with large glittering eyes. "I prefer to stay out of the spotlight, see?"

Paki stared at the... new style of the unicorn mare. There was more paint on her face than on most boats down here in the harbor. Despite it being full daylight, her eyes looked colder than they had at that banquet.

"To what do I owe the honor?" he said and walked down the short stairs to the lower floor. "Can I offer you any refreshments?" He then noticed the little green and purple scaled thing standing beside her. She had brought her dragon familiar. Somehow the cute thing calmed him down a bit.

"Or your little friend there?" he suggested. The dragonling showed his teeth... or smiled, he wasn't sure.

"Oh, wow, thanks!" it squeaked. "Do you have any gems?"

_Oh __right_, Paki thought. _Dragons __eat __gemstones __and __noble __metals__._

"Would diamonds be okay?" he said and smiled at the dragon.

"Oh my, don't spoil him!" said Lady Sparkle. "Besides, that must be far too expensive!"

"They are quite common at home," said Paki. He reached down and unlocked a drawer. "Many sailors use them as emergency savings, and hence I get paid with them a lot."

He gave the dragon a big one, and it bowed and thanked him before starting to eat.

_Weird__ little __critter_, Paki thought.

"It is, in a way, because of gemstones I am here," said Lady Sparkle and smiled, or showed her teeth, Paki wasn't sure.

"Oh? Well, I don't run any gem import from my homeland, but I do send some Poatsulan amber home," he said, a bit too nonchalantly. "Payment in kind, you see."

"I was thinking of... worked gemstones," Lady Sparkle said, taking a couple of steps closer.

"What?" said Paki. His instincts told him something was ahoof and he started to be worried.

"Like jewelry," said Lady Sparkle and something touched the collection of necklaces he wore, like someone trying to grapple something with greased hooves. "Oh my, that is effective! Spike, close the door please?"

"Yes ma'am!" said the little dragon, shut the door to the office and casually planted a chair in front of it.

"Hey! What's going on?" said Paki.

_I__ still __have __the __hidden __door __up __behind __the __ledger__-__shelves__!_

He backed a few steps.

"Let me tell you, Master Paki, about a few observations I made at the banquet," Lady Sparkle said and used that damned fan again.

Paki started to sweat a bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said and backed up a bit more.

"Master Paki, my magic cannot harm you, but dragonfire is more mundane than you think and your archives aren't fireproof," the unicorn said sternly. "Please stand still and listen. You are a very sympathetic person and I don't want to hurt you or make you upset."

"If I can avoid it," she added and smiled.

Paki nodded.

"Now, listen here: when we met at the banquet, it became obvious you knew my reputation," she said. "You became afraid... no don't deny it... and somewhat reflexively checked your gri-gris there, your zebra amulets who, as we could see just now, don't just look like anti-magic but are anti-magic."

"It's not strange that someone should be worried about my magic outside Equestria," she said as she started to pace the room. "What is strange is that you should be prepared for it. You clearly didn't know that I would be at the banquet, definitely not that I'd sit next to you. Yet you carried magical protection. Why?"

She looked at him curiously.

"Now, I only know one zebra personally, but as far as I can gather you are not a people given to superstition. Less so than ponies, in fact. So, there must be a plausible threat of a magical nature," she said as she started to pace again.

"But then after talking to reindeer sorcerers and Spike," she pointed her hoof to the dragon, "telling me what common reindeer think, I learned reindeer are suspicious of magic. They don't like to use it except in emergencies. Their own magic is mostly passive. So there are no big sources of magic in Tarandroland."

"I idly thought that maybe you'd gone native," she said and smiled when she saw she'd hit home a bit. "Reindeer can be superstitious. But then I realized reindeer magic... it is like cutie marks. Or destiny brands, as you say. Your Sight becomes what you See a lot. It tends to fit your occupation."

"So it only stands to reason," she said, "that a lot of reindeer traders have a Sight that lets them see through falsehoods. Or detect flaws in wares. Or guess accurately when somedeer is about to fold in negotiations. Among each other, it tends to cancel out... but it must be troublesome for a foreigner."

"But what if a foreigner has a destiny brand that let him keep his eyes open in a similar way?" she suggested. "Now, what if that foreigner could use some of his native magics to _negate_ reindeer clairvoyance? Unicorn magic cannot do that, but neither can unicorn magic pierce the veil to the Summer Lands like reindeer magic can."

"Zebra magic can, somehow, I haven't formulated a theory yet, block reindeer clairvoyance," Lady Sparkle said triumphantly. "Am I not right?"

Paki was silent for a while.

"You are right," he said. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Yeah," she said and smiled. "I need some gri-gris of my own."

"And what makes you think I can make you some?" Paki retorted. "I'm no griot!"

"Yes you are," said Lady Twilight. "Your necklaces there are made from Tarandrian materials, like amber. I saw that the first time we met. They were made here. "

"Amber also happens to be a material which helps in magic dealing with information, which fits," she lectured. "After all, modern devices like computers and television sets were originally made with amber. Electron, the Ancient Equine name for amber, is what gave those magic items their name – electron-ics. Am I not right?"

"You are right," said Paki. "But... why should I do business with you?"

"Well, first I have a nice budget for this... operation, so I can pay you well. Second, I doubt your business associates would be as trusting if they learn of your protection. And third..." Twilight Sparkle stopped smiling and leaned uncomfortably close to the zebra. "Lord Eminence had your address among his contacts."

"I SWEAR I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!" the zebra panicked.

"I know," said Lady Twilight. "His notes vindicate you. You only gave him some addresses to contact some more illegal businesspeople, so he could use them to get in contact with the pirates. As has been pointed out to me, they need to sell their plunder. I assume most Tarandroland businessdeer deal with them, just not directly. You've presumably done business with one of their fences at some time. I guess reindeer pirates are also dead in the morning without imported coffee."

"But I need these gri-gris very much, and if I get them I might give you papers that get you out of trouble when the king's guards start turning the city upside down looking for people who had any business with the Pirate Pretender," she said. "They will do it soon – a hot tip from somepony who sits in meetings concerning such matters."

"So, if you don't want to make me those charming zebra-reindeer necklaces (I have a friend in Equestria who would love to market the concept), you miss out on a lot of money, you earn a bad reputation, and you will have to work harder to stop the law from causing you trouble," she said. "That means there is only one question..."

"And that is?" Paki said, having calmed down.

"How fast can you make them?" the unicorn said.


	32. Chapter 32

The urox warmed Luna's heart yet made her want to cry at the same time. Her heart was warmed by the old spokesbull's formal rhetoric as he gave his speech and the ancient ideals of honor and valor he showed as he introduced his little herd. He reminded Luna of people she had known long ago, before she became jealous and angry and insane, when she and her sister were younger. Modern cattle in Equestria didn't behave like that. It was like a little window to a happier past, even if Luna freely admitted that progress had been made while she was gone.

She wanted to cry because of the recurring theme in his speech: The size of his herd. The last herd of urox. They had been dying as a people since about the time Luna had started her sojourn to the moon, if she had understood him correctly. The reindeer had made war on them since then... until a century or two ago, when the urox had been so hard pressed that most of them had given up. They left their fields and meadows and emigrated to other lands, most often to Equestria. The few that remained were no real nation, no real country. The war ebbed out. Peace was never really made, the reindeer just stopped fighting them.

"They got what they wanted," said the old bull with his drawling Bovine. "The reindeer had it, mmm?"

"Had what, sir?" said Luna.

"Our lands," he said. "They had the river valleys, for the urox had died or fled. That was when the reindeer had the whole of Tarandroland, mmm?"

"I see," said Luna.

"They came from the tundra, and they chased everyone away," said the bull. "First, the skoll from the lower mountains, with fields of dwarf birch and reindeer moss, up the glaciers with the ice-wargs, serves them right!" He spit for emphasis, not because he needed to. "Then, the stalu from the forests, from green juicy needles and black tarns, deeper into them, made them invisible, poof! Then, us from the river valleys, with meadows with grass and fields of barley, across the ocean, to Equestria, hmmmm?"

He looked at Luna with his big brown eyes.

"And the Russ, the Russ had come and made trading posts, and the reindeer trotted in and said 'these are our cities now'," he said, and made his voice thin and high-pitched to imitated a reindeer. "The Russ sent word for the armies of Equestria, but by then your noble sister had decided it would be wrong to march on other lands. So no armies came."

He snorted.

"The Russ, they stayed, since no reindeer could handle a city. They are just barbarians, they don't know wealth," he said. "Not many uroxi stayed, so they couldn't grow much on our lands. Reindeer don't have the hooves, hmmm?"

"On my fields," and he swept with his horned head to vaguely indicate their location somewhere in southern Tarandroland, "on my fields I grow more barley than on all my neighbours fields, though they are many times bigger, hmmm?"

"You feel the land, then, just like some of our little ponies," said Luna. _Just__like__I__do_, she thought but didn't say out loud, because she didn't want to boast.

The bull proudly nodded. "Many of the reindeer chieftains – they took earth pony tenants to work their lands, to make something of it, something like uroxi can make, something like we can make," he said. "They, like us, don't pay no taxes to the reindeer king. We pay tribute to his vassals, hmmm?"

"And the practical difference is?" said Luna.

"When the king foolishly lowers his taxes, we don't get to keep more money," the bull said and grinned widely. "That is why we are here."

"I... don't quite understand, sir," said the Princess.

"Winter is coming, and we have things to prove," said the bull. "We have our pride yet we are weak nowadays." He looked at Luna.

"You want to... join the fight against winter, right?" Luna guessed.

The bull nodded.

"Despite not really being morally bound by it, because according to this semi-feudal accord you have, you have paid for protection from the reindeer chieftains by your vassalage," she continued.

He nodded again.

"And also, despite being a small people with little resources, you will join anyway," Luna.

He continued to nod.

"Because by doing this you feel you prove something to the reindeer," she said. "You feel your act would be more noble and more daring than theirs. It would restore some of the honor lost by your ancestor by... losing."

"You have, I see, understood our thoughts and goals, Your Highness," the bull said.

_He __is __from __another __age__ alright__,_ she thought. _I__ am __certain __few __would __fault __him__ for __his __ancestors__' __losses__. __I __am __certain __few __would __fault __him __if __he__ sat __this __one __out__._

"Pray tell me, sir," she said, "have your people oft joined the War On Winter?" she said.

"Not in a long time," the bull admitted. "Not since they crushed our kingdom."

"What makes you think it a good time to do it now?" she asked.

"It might be the last war," said the bull. "You must take your chances, Your Highness, hmmmm?"

_It__ is __a __foolish__ thing __to __do__,_ she thought. _He__ could __spell __doom __to __his __whole__ people__. __To __the __single __herd __that __remains__._

"But also because we heard Equestria might be involved," the bull said somewhat anxiously. "It is my belief that King Ukko might have turned us down."

_Tia__ would __have __said __no__. __She __would __have __reminded __him __that __sometimes __it __is __braver__ not __to__ fight__. __That __his __kin __is __unproven __in __combat__. __She __might __have__ reasoned __with __him__, __to __show __that __he __makes __them__ no__ favor __by __killing __of__f the __last __of __his __bloodline__._

"You are most welcome, sir," she said and smiled towards him. "And you are right that this might be the last battle, if Winter wins this round."

He smiled, he relaxed, he was obviously relieved. She could see his entourage also smile, nod, look at each other and stretch with pride.

"That is wonderful!" he said. "We must return to our farms, but I will leave one bullock here as a liason. Just give the word, and we will gather our arms and join you in battle, where you so desire, Our Lady of the Moon!"

_I__ am __not __Tia__,_ she thought. _This __will __do __more __good __to __him__ and__ to __Tarandroland__, __even __if __they __cannot__ do__ much __with __their __single __herd__. __If__ nothing __else__, __it __will __hearten __the __many __cattle __living __in __Equestria__. __Many __of __their __ancestors __came __from __here__. __They __will __remind __my __little__ ponies __that __they __live __in __a__ bigger __world__._

She thanked the urox. They wouldn't "return to their farms" right away, of course. They would have lunch together, and then the urox would presumably run a thousand errands here in the capitol bef ore going back home. They would have time to talk a bit during dinner. She would get to talk to the other urox when they were less formal, and hear what the younger ones thought about this. What the cows thought about this.

_And __w__hat __he __meant __by__ '__arms__', _she thought. _I__ have __never__ met __a __bovine __who__ didn__'__t __think __his __body __mass __and __his __horns __would __suffice__. __Or__ maybe __he __meant__ '__armaments__'. __My __Bovine __is __rusty__._ _It __doesn__'__t __matter __in__ the __end__ how__ they __do __it__: __they __are __willing __to__ help __in __our __cause__. __I __can __only __hope __those __Twilight __are __talking __to __are __equally __amenable__._

* * *

><p>The bartender at the <em>Ailing <em>_Mariner_ swirled in the air yet again, like he was part of some gyroscope of bolted-together reindeer. He screamed horribly, his scream cut off by vomiting yet again and spattering the walls with reindeer puke. When he stopped and just hung in the air, he alternately sobbed and panted, enveloped in purplish magical energy.

"Spike, please," said Twilight Sparkle. The little dragon who was by now pretty horrified with the whole thing hurried over and used some paper towels from the bar to wipe her face, careful not to ruin her makeup.

"Thanks, Spike," said Twilight, her mouth a hard line. "Now, will you listen to me? And not make insinuations to my mother's profession?"

The bartender nodded weakly where he hung. Twilight put him down on a chair in a sitting position.

"I know your employer uses this place as a way to buy and sell stolen goods," Twilight began. "I don't really care. What I _do_ care about is that he does business with those pirates, including their leader. I'll be generous and give your employer one week. In that time, I will have a date and a place from him regarding when and where I can meet Jarl Ahto. You can simply send a note to me at the palace; I've seen to it that my mail is not read or interrupted."

The bartender looked up and nodded weakly again. "Within one week," he mumbled.

"If not, this place will burn down in a mysterious fire which won't hurt the surrounding buildings," Twilight added. "With every employee and customer inside. Oh – and it won't happen in one week to the day. It will happen when I feel like it. Sleep tight, sir!"

She turned and trotted out of the tavern, her head held high, a nervous Spike in tow. She knew the bartender and his family lived on the upper floor. She also knew how many thousands the owner of the establishment made from it in a week – and that was only the legal money. If Lord Eminence's notes were correct, the whole illegal business would be crippled if the owner had to dismantle his fencing operation here.

"Twilight..." Spike began.

"Yes, Spike?" she said and turned towards him. She tried to smile, but neither the smug fake smile of the Dark Enchantress nor the normal honest smile of Twilight Sparkle wanted to manifest. She looked sadly at the little dragon.

"Was that... really necessary?" Spike said nervously. "To..." He didn't even start the sentence, he just made a spiral in the air with his paw.

"Yes it was, Spike," said Twilight. "I told you if you followed me, you'd see things you wouldn't like."

Spike was still clearly ill at ease. Twilight turned back and started to walk away. He could do nothing but follow her.

"Actually, I feel worse about Paki," Twilight said after a long sad silence.

"Why?" said Spike. "You didn't _hurt_ him."

Twilight turned back, a bit flustered.

"Paki was guilty of nothing, except possibly some dishonesty in his business," she said. "That stag in there works at a place where you sell things you get by threatening and hurting and maybe even murdering not only ponies but reindeer as well. Unlike some of the thieves, who can argue that they are poor and unemployed and hungry, he has a regular business as well. He has no reason except for pure greed in doing what he does. And unlike those pirates, who you could view as being bold adventurers, he is just a cowardly creep!"

Her voice was starting to get loud, and Spike had to shush her.

"Sorry. Anyway, I threatened and scared Paki, at most a rogue, even when I could at least have tried to ask him nicely first, all in the name of this ghastly charade..." Twilight said. "That... leech in there, he probably deserves worse than getting shaken a bit."

"But... it's not like you did it to stop him doing his job, right?" said Spike, relentless.

"No," said Twilight. "Sadly no. I wish some policedeer would simply walk in there and take him in instead, get rid of that sad place in a just and neat way. Maybe that will happen later, but not now. I simply must speak to Jarl Ahto. This is my only sure lead, and Ahto must believe that I'm not in league with the ruling power in Tarandroland. Who controls the police, even if it's a lousy police."

"If you say so," said Spike and sighed. "But doesn't he have this crimeboss figure who gives him orders? It's not like he can just ignore those. And why didn't you whirligig him instead?"

"Believe me, I'd have done that if I only know who he was, but even 'he' is a guess. It could be a vaja for all I know," Twilight said. "That reindeer keeps their identity well hidden. Besides, 'somepony told me to do it' is one of the worst reasons ever to do something, good or bad."

"Now you sound like Rainbow Dash," Spike said and smiled.

"I do? Well, maybe you should obey your parents and teachers..." Twilight said with an added smile. "I don't like this anymore than you, Spike, but somehow I have to do it."

"If you say so," said Spike, less dejected this time. "So, what's next?"

"A meeting with some of the Companions to discuss things," Twilight said. "You can come if you like and be my secretary, but it will probably be even less fun than this... and I cannot promise there won't be any violence."

"Violence?" said Spike.

"Those five reindeer are crazy," Twilight sighed, "and not in the friendly Ponyville way."

"That doesn't matter, I can come if you need me," said Spike. "I mean, what else is there to do?"

"You could go hang out with Saga and Vigg," said Twilight and smiled. "Since I need a message taken to the Hrimfaxi temple anyway, you would even be working."

"Who's the message for?" said Spike.

"Kvalhissir," said Twilight.

"What? Is this about moose magic or something like that?" Spike asked.

"I wish! No, the moose comes later in my evil plan for world domination," Twilight joked. "I simply need him to relay a whole bunch of questions and proposals to that old moose cow Vigg and Saga spoke to, who seems to be some sort of elder."

"About what?" said Spike.

"Well, _one_ of the many problem we face is getting enough reindeer together to fight Winter, even with the king on our side. So I'm going to recruit every _non_-reindeer I can get a hold of," Twilight said.

* * *

><p>"He's a good kid," said Vigg as they watched Spike leaving the temple. Spike was riding on one of the worshipers who was also leaving the temple. The reindeer had jumped at a chance to earn some extra coin carrying Spike back to the palace, and she came with a recommendation from Eira.<p>

Saga giggled. Vigg turned to her. "What?"

"Y-you sound so _old_!" she said and started to laugh. "Like you were _thirty_ or something!"

Vigg wrinkled his nose. "I wish I was older!"

"You wanted to say something," Saga stated as she finally stopped laughing. "I could feel it earlier, but you didn't say it. What was it?"

"I thought I was the mind-reader," Vigg mumbled.

"Your brainpan might as well be glass," said Saga.

"I'm worried about Lady Sparkle," he said. "I didn't want to say it while Spike was here, because I didn't want to sound... mean."

"Why the worry?" she said.

"She was lying the other day. She acts strangely. Just like Princess Hrimfaxi, she tries to stall us from finding the Sampo," he said.

"You think so?" Saga said.

"What else could it be? She has nothing to gain from it otherwise," Vigg said. He frowned and wrinkled his nose at the same time.

"You also said earlier she didn't have any ill-will in her heart," said Saga and nuzzled him.

"Well... it's just that she might want to do something I don't want, but she thinks it's the best for me," he said and tried to ignore her.

"Have you ever Looked at your mother?" said Saga.

"What?" said Vigg and turned to her. "How do you mean?"

"Well... I guess you'd then have a sample to compare with. If she'is like any typical mom she wants what she thinks is best for you but it's totally not what you want," she said.

"I... yeah, you're probably right," Vigg said and groaned. "Using this... using this and thinking, it's giving me a headache!"

"Aw, you've used it before!" Saga said.

"Not with my brains on!" Vigg said. "It's different. It feels wrong Looking so much... and it can't be good. Daddy always said grandpa Looked too much."

"At what?" said Saga.

"That's kinda... private... but..." Vigg sighed. He put his mouth close to Saga's ear, as if somedeer would have been able to overhear them. "They always said... not outright... grandpa can see _weakness_."

"Like what?" said Saga. "What weakness?"

"I think they meant literally... he was a warrior, you know? So he could see like an opening or a weak spot. But that it could also be anything... where its weakness is." Vigg said. "But he has never told me himself, this is just hints and guessing..."

"So that's why he's such a grumpy old fart?" said Saga. "He keeps Looking and Looking and Sees only how everything sucks?"

"It's just a guess," Vigg said. "And anyway, it's not like it is an excuse. It's just a reason. I mean, your grandma Sees sideways well enough that people pay her for it, and it's not like she's stopped being _here_because of it."

"Does he ever look at himself in the mirror?" said Saga.

"Look, let's just change the subject, OK?" Vigg sighed.

"Sure!" said Saga and produced a smile. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Do?" said Vigg.

"We can't leave on our Quest yet, because we promised Mistress Sparkle to wait, and it's not like we can start digging without her," she explained patiently. "So, what do we do while we wait?"

"I have school and you have a... a job, isn't it, here at the temple," he said.

"My Goddess, you are boring!" she burst out and butted him. That made him laugh.

"Not the whole day, I suppose... Don't you have anything you want to do?" he said.

Saga suddenly smiled maliciously. "Weeeell, you promised me we would go clubbing if I went skiing."

Vigg groaned. "Oh no..."

"Hey, you might like it!" Saga protested. "And you promised! And I want to show off my new boyfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah... It's just that I'd like to be a bit incognito, you know?" he said. "Clubs are pretty public places."

"Oh, I don't need to brag that you are a prince or anything, you're a great guy anyway! It's not like white stags are uncommon or Vigg is an uncommon name." Saga said and smiled maliciously again. "Besides, when I'm done with you, your own mother won't recognize you!"

"Oh manure!" Vigg moaned. "I forgot that part! Oh... alright! What kind of place are we talking about? Remember, I've never done this."

Saga thought deeply. "There are several places we could go. It would be fun if it was somewhere wild yet cheap..."

"And why would that be?" said Vigg.

"Well, first because I like them, and second because there's a lesser chance somedeer will recognize you and bother us," she said. "Of course, in any case we'll have to break some rules..."

"What rules?" said Vigg.

"Well, maybe laws, even," said Saga cheerily. "I'm not certain how that works. But seriously, I'm two years your senior, and I'm kinda young for that kind of place!"

"Saga, I can't get in trouble normally, and we have sort of special duties right now..." he said.

"Don't worry! I've done this before," she said, though she didn't reassure him much. "Nodeer will know."

"I sure hope so," Vigg sighed. "I'm so much in trouble if anyone at the palace learns about this... It's not like I'm locked up, even if I think Mom considered it when she heard about you, but..."

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Saga mocked him. "They'll never hear about our awesome night out!"

* * *

><p>"Now that we have settled who is the fastest at vodka chugging, can we go back to business?" Mustikka said with a pained expression.<p>

"I thought we were sort of finished," said Heikko. "We have the maps, the schedule..."

"We don't have the current rolls of whatever passes for an army, so we need to talk to some high-level army muckety-mucks before we can enter into that," said Skiold.

"Skiold, _you _lead the army," said Mustikka, hoof placed firmly in face.

"Well, it's somewhere in my office, then," said Skiold casually. "Nevertheless, we cannot continue with that thing right now."

"Your office looks likes a burial mound," said Kol. "Everything is covered with eons of dust, and if you try to remove anything, the wights of ancient office workers rise with a moan and attack you."

"Really?" Heikko perked up. "Can we go there?"

"Nevermind - the _point _is we are done here," Skiold shrugged. "Unless anydeer has any new points to address." He looked at the meeting as if daring them to have any more business.

Galderhorn cleared his throat. This caught everyone's attention, since the sorcerer hadn't spoke yet during the long meeting.

"There is one thing we haven't thought of," he said.

"And that is, Master Galderhorn?" said Twilight. She had a migraine. Her horn hurt from the root up.

"Well, one central part of the offense against the pirate stronghold is a common call for arms," he said. The others nodded.

"A common call for arms means we must tell everydeer in the kingdom that they must gather to fight," he continued. The others nodded again. "That, after all, is the very point of a common call for arms. But the pirates are just citizens who have gone a-viking. Most of their families didn't follow them. They live by trading their plunder with other reindeer. Many of them were part of the army or navy and so lived here in the capital."

"What are you getting at?" said Mustikka.

"All those reindeer won't give up the bonds of family and herd and friendship," Galderhorn continued. "If we tell everydeer in the kingdom about the advance against the pirates, somedeer will warn them. And one courier travels faster than an army. Especially if we have to organize things first. While everyone wanders around wondering in what order they march, the pirates can put up defenses or just take to their ships and leave."

"They wouldn't get far," Skiold observed.

"No, but the attack would still be a failure," Galderhorn said.

Everone fell silent.

"Do we really have to tell them the purpose of the call for arms?" said Twilight.

"Yes, Lady Sparkle," said Kol. "Anything else would be against the law."

_A__ king __who __has __to __follow__ the__ law__. __Fancy__ that__,_ Twilight thought.

"Must we tell them the _true_ purpose?" Twilight asked.

"What do you mean?" said Skiold.

_Lying__ and __cheating __just __gets __easier __and __easier__,_ Twilight thought.

"Well, the main reason to gather all those allies is to save Tarandroland from Winter," Twilight said. "So if we say that the War on Winter begins there, it's not even a lie. Then, when the first offensive is against the pirates, the King can explain it as part of the bigger war - the easiest part first. We can even continue after that, straight ahead with the War on Winter. The only thing we'll be lacking anyway is a place to make a stand, but we can try to clear the forests north of the coast of any nidhoggs and the waters of any tursus and then go on inland."

"That could actually work," said Mustikka.

"Mustikka agrees with somedeer!" said Skiold.

"I know, I'm scared too," said the stern scout and grinned. "But she is right. Better one white lie than messing this thing up."

"Ukko won't like even a white lie," Heikko frowned.

"If we cleared the world of all the things Ukko didn't like, it would be a very very empty place," said Mustikka.

"He's also a pretty lousy liar," said Skiold.

"Keep him in the dark as long as possible, keep Kol and Heikko talking to deer instead of him, and when he has to face it, keep him sober so he has his antlers on straight," said Mustikka. "That's the way to do this. Listen to Lady Sparkle, she has handled things like this before."

The others nodded reluctantly.

_I wonder if hurting people for information also will become easier and easier,_ Twilight thought unhappily.

* * *

><p><em>As <em>_usual__, __thanks__ a __lot__ to __my __proofreaders__ LadyMoondancer __and __Wheelwright__._


	33. Chapter 33

Spike was focusing his flame while at the same time keeping it fairly weak, a difficult task. Too little force and it would sputter and die, too much and he would be setting fire to the tar. The tar was supposed to be just warm enough to be rubbed into the ski Vigg was working on.

"Keep it steady - that's great!" said the reindeer. "You can stop there!"

While Vigg bit into the shaft of a crude brush and started rubbing in the tar, Spike sat down and breathed deeply of the cool winter air tinged with tar. While he was used to keeping a flame going by breathing in through his nostrils, he wasn't used to do it this long. He looked around the old storage shed they were working in. It was filled with ackjas and sleds, with some skis here and there. While he wasn't Twilight Sparkle, living and working in a library had affected Spike at a fundamental level. He felt a deep urge to get up and start sorting them. Maybe alphabetically, maybe categorically, but in any case they really ought to be properly stacked or leaned against each other. As it was he estimated half was warped by age or mistreatment.

_You __really __ought __to __do __some__ weeding __as __well__, __making __firewood __of __some __of __the __older __sleds__..._

"You really ought to use the heat of the sun, you know?" said Vigg during one of those free breathing pauses you take when you are a sentient ungulate working with your mouth. "But dragonfire seems just as good."

"Sun?" said Spike, dragged out of his musings.

"Yeah, you start spreading the tar, then you let it warm, then you rub it in, then you scrape off the surplus," said Vigg.

Spike nodded. He remained silent for a while as the reindeer rubbed vigorously, then coughed and spoke up.

"Much as I like hanging out a bit, especially since Twilight is getting more skittish every day, what's gotten into you?" he said. "Why are we preparing stuff you won't use?"

Vigg sighed.

"I've been a bit... skittish myself," he confessed. "It's all this waiting. And mom isn't making it easier."

"Your mom?" said Spike. "What's her problem?"

"Well, ever since I... and Saga... you know..." Vigg started.

"Ever since you came home with a doefriend," said Spike. "Go on."

"Well, she tried to admonish me with a little speech the morning after she met Saga," he said. "I... got mad, and then she admonished me again for 'becoming upset'. I wasn't upset, I was freezing furious. And that second lecture made me even angrier, because she sounded as if it would be perfectly OK for me to mess up the succession and the family tradition and the royal duties, as long as I didn't raise my voice while doing it." Vigg snorted.

"Is this because Saga isn't like a princess?" said Spike.

"Well, not at first," said Vigg. "It was more that she looked like a bad girl who would get me in trouble."

"I keep forgetting your mother is psychic," quipped Spike.

"Aw, shut up!" laughed Vigg. "I told her she had not only a job but a sacred job, but working in the temple of Hrimfaxi didn't make Saga look more suitable to mom."

"Look, I'm a friend of Luna's and I can understand why your mom's worried," said Spike.

"Yeah... y'know the worst thing when adults try to order you around is when you feel they might even be right..." Vigg sighed and scraped off superfluous tar from his ski. "And then, this morning, she stops trying to be sensible, y'know, just not in the way you want, and does this stupid thing..."

"What?" said Spike.

"I'll show you," said Vigg, putting down the scraper and going to his saddlebags. He pulled out a flat brown book and gave it to Spike. "She gave me this. Take a look."

Spike opened the book and started to leaf through it. It seemed to be a photo album or maybe a scrapbook. It was filled with mostly formal pictures of mostly very nervous vajas. Now and then there was a newspaper clipping, and it was subdivided by long strips of parchment full of neat angular mouthwriting. Since he knew neither Poatsi nor reindeer runes he had no idea what they said.

"What's this?" Spike said.

"Eligible vajas," Vigg sighed. "Suitable for the crown prince of Tarandroland."

Spike gaped.

"They're mostly the daughters of various herd chiefs. I remember pulling their tails as a kid at big moots," Vigg explained. "But in the back are some Caribou princesses from northern Equestria."

"They look... nice," Spike said lamely. "She wants you to choose one? Are you going to be, what's it called, 'betrothed'?"

Vigg sighed again.

"No, nothing so direct. She just wanted me to look through them and 'think about it'. She never even talked about this before! Never ever!"

A bright flash of violet magic interrupted Spike's answer.

"Good news, Spike!" cried a frazzled but grinning Twilight Sparkle. "I've got the letter!"

"Letter?" said Spike. "Oooh, the letter!"

"Hello, Lady Sparkle," said Vigg. "What letter?"

"Jarl Aht.. hello, Your Highness," Twilight corrected herself. "My _contact__'__s_ letter. I meet him the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, that kind of contact!" Vigg brightened. "Does that mean you'll be done soon?"

"I - I must act upon the information he gives me, Your Highness," Twilight said. "I don't know how long that will take."

"And we cannot help you 'act'?" Vigg said.

"I'm sorry, but no," Twilight said. "I've already been given help by your grandfather."

Vigg swore under his breath.

"_Adult_ help," Twilight said. "I am sorry. I can't involve you in this. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, Prince Vigg."

Vigg's heart chose to interpret it a little differently from how Twilight meant it and how his brain heard it, so he blushed deeply.

Twilight didn't notice, but turned to Spike again.

"I just have to figure out where we are supposed to meet," she said. "Oh, I knew I should have studied Sarvvik better!"

"Twilight, you can just look that up!" said Spike with irritation.

"Prince Vigg, do you know where a 'Klubb Niffelhel' is?" Twilight said.

"No, not really," said Vigg. "I only dance when forced to and I'm too young and smart to drink, so I don't really go to clubs." _At __least __until __now__..._ he added mentally.

"What's a 'niffelhel'?" asked Spike.

"That's what reindeer call Tartarus, Spike," said Twilight.

"So, 'Club Tartarus'," said Spike. "Really the kind of name that makes you wanna go there."

"Y'know, if that's a real nightclub it will be in the business directory," said Vigg who had gotten a strange gleam in his eye. "Just look it up."

Twilight looked at him.

"I'm pretty certain your contact wants to meet you at a public place, so the club is probably legal, and if the club is legal it's in the directory," Vigg continued. "There should be a copy of it in like every building within the Castle walls. The servants couldn't do their chores without one. Just ask any maid and they'll help you!"

"Thanks, Vigg," Twilight said. "Come on, Spike! We've only two days to prepare!" She lifted Spike onto her back. "Bye bye, Your Highness"

"Bye Vigg," said Spike. "Hang out later, OK?"

"Sure," said Vigg and waved a hoof. "Stay safe!"

When they were gone in a flash of magic, Vigg very carefully yet very hurriedly cleaned up in the sleigh-shed and galloped downtown towards the Temple of Hrimfaxi. He was pretty out of breath when he reached it and stood panting a little while on the stairs to become able to speak again before trotting in. He found Saga tying bundles of antlers together.

"Hi," she said. "I thought you would be busy today."

"Something came up," he said and tried to smile nonchalantly. "What - what are you doing?"

"Our Lady of the Moon has ordered her sacrifices to be shipped to her earthly home in Canterlot," said Saga.

"Oh," he said. "Why?"

"Something Gramma told her," Saga said as she finished with her knots. "They're brewing something up, I can tell. Now, what came up?"

"Well, first, Lady Sparkle has to meet someone the day after tomorrow," he said. "Which means we can get going soon after that."

"Oooh!" she beamed. "That's great. I'm... I'm sometimes afraid I'm losing the tug..." She lost some of her smile.

"Is it disappearing?" Vigg asked anxiously.

"Sometimes it feels like it isn't there when I try to feel it... but then it suddenly appears again," she said. "It's like... like the shadow of a pendulum thing."

"Don't worry, we'll be getting into action soon!" Vigg reassured her. She hugged him. "Oh, and another thing..."

"Yeah?" said Saga.

"Speaking of the day after tomorrow, I heard something really cool was going down at a place called 'Klubb Niffelhel'. Could we go there on that... outing?" he said to her back, since they were still hugging.

"Klubb Niffelhel? Wow! That's the freakiest place in town, sure!" Saga said enthusiastically. "Where did you hear about that?"

"There are people in the castle that go clubbing more often than me," he said. "You think we can get in?"

"I think you have to be twenty to get in by the Rules, or just eighteen if you're a doe," Saga frowned. "But some of my friends say they've been there anyway. I'm sure I can get us in."

"Great," said Vigg. "That'll be great."

* * *

><p>Princess Luna had yet again raised the Moon from the roof of the temple of Hrimfaxi. The process might not take long, but it was precise and demanding and it was vital that it was performed on schedule. It was something that actually made her a little bit exhausted. Hence, she liked to relax for a bit afterwards. Currently, she was relaxing in the dark emptied temple hall by moving motes of multi-coloured light over illusory maps in the air. She turned away from her amusements when she heard Eira cough behind her.<p>

"My Goddess," said the priestess, "there is a pony here to see you."

"No doubt somepony from the delegation," said Luna, a mite irritated to be disturbed but at the same time a bit curious. The ponies of the Equestrian delegation didn't go out and mix with the reindeer much. It was even rarer that they would dare Sarvvik's slum for a temple that went against their tender sensibilities, when they were closer to Luna most of every day. "Did they say what their name was? I have no appointments for the rest of the night."

"Sunny Side Up," Eira said, reading nearsightedly from a card. "Her cutiewhatsit is an egg..."

Luna froze for a moment. "_Her_? I didn't know she was in Tarandroland," she said. "Show her in, My Priestess, and leave us alone."

The reindeer curtseyed and left. Shortly after a white unicorn trotted into the temple. She had a light yellow mane and as mentioned a cracked egg on her haunch.

"Unicorn this time, sister?" said Luna.

The unicorn laughed. "Harder to be without magic than to be without wings, Lulu." She grew and stretched, shining with an eerie light, and Princess Celestia, ruler of the Day Court, took the unicorn's place.

"And really, '_Sunny_ Side Up'? What kind of impenetrable alias is that?" said Luna.

The Sun Princess laughed. "Who would believe I'd use such a name? It would have been more suspicious if I had called myself Shadowdark Nightmurk."

"Tia, dear, you really should leave the cloak-and-dagger to me," Luna admonished. "It is hard to be magically incognito in Sarvvik."

"Oh, don't underestimate me," said Celestia and nuzzled her. "I had to pick up some tricks during the years."

"You are sure nodeer saw you and realized your true nature?" Luna said as she nuzzled her back.

"I can't guarantee they won't notice me when I am here, but I am banking on everydeer in Sarvvik knowing there is a 'divine' presence in the temple already," Celestia said. "I am pretty sure they didn't see me for who I am. I took mortal shape before I teleported here, and doubt they can see through it. I've had some experience with clairvoyant species during the years."

"Reindeer?" said Luna.

"And some other kinds of deer, and other beings. Giraffes, for instance, are great seers," said Celestia.

"You've had to move incognito among giraffes often?" said Luna and raised a delicate eyebrow.

Celestia laughed.

"No, just once, and that was centuries ago, during my wandering period," she explained. "I was visiting our uncle, and didn't want to make a fuss. He helped me a bit."

"Ah," said Luna. "You told me about that when we were catching up... how you left the empire to your mules and geldings and roamed the world." She frowned with slight disapproval.

Celestia shrugged. "It seemed a good idea at the time. To not let them start dynasties," she said.

"I meant the roaming, not choice of stewards," Luna said.

Celestia smiled ruefully. "I was younger, more foolish and lonely," she said.

It was Luna's turn to shrug.

"Not that I mind seeing you, but why did you come here?" Luna asked.

"I had information, I wanted to ask questions, and it felt wrong that it was always you who had to teleport over," Celestia said. "You gave me the coordinates to your temple. Oh, and I had a bunch of letters for Twilight and Spike from their friends. I had hoped to meet them here."

"Sorry, but they aren't here. Twilight Sparkle is staking out a 'nightclub'," Luna said and spent some thought and energy to keep her lights and map stable.

"What?" said Celestia.

"It is apparently vital to catch some miscreant partially responsible for this mess," Luna said. "I don't question her judgement, just marvel at it sometimes."

"And here I hoped she was going there for fun," Celestia said and smiled. "Well, I hope you can give them the letters."

"Of course. What was the news?" said Luna.

"That if we want, we can now get as many volunteers from the yeomanry and the knightly orders as we can bother to ship over," Celestia said. "Support for the Tarandroland cause is very high in Equestria, and is unlikely to get better."

"Excellent," Luna said. "We can use them if we need to build that wall Twilight Sparkle suggested."

"You mean as building material or as laborers?" Celestia laughed.

"I was thinking the latter, but why not the former," Luna said and stuck out her tongue. "As has been pointed out to me, despite some Everfree skirmishes they are woefully unequipped to fight anypony in general or huge monsters in particular, but I am sure they can give civilian help to the reindeer."

"Any particular ideas?" said Celestia.

"The big, big issue is that the Enemy isn't gathered in one point," Luna said. "The grazers have a pretty good idea of where nidhoggs are moving, but the news travels too slow. Pegasus couriers can help with that. Likewise, while it might seem boring to them, earth pony agriculturalists can help the reindeer salvage their forests once we are through with this. Even at the best estimates, the damage to the ecosystem will be immense. It is actually a greater danger than the monsters attacking ungulates."

"But you don't think they can fight Winter?" said Celestia.

"Some of them might," Luna said. "And I will rejoice in each unicorn mage that has a talent for spells of fire or water. Those are the best ways to fight winter beings, and offensive reindeer magics are pitiful at best."

Celestia nodded. "Then they will do some good."

"What about the Guard?" said Luna.

"Oh, I'm sending all of mine," said Celestia and smiled. "They need something more than crowd control to occupy their time."

"That will be very useful," said Luna, "but are you sure you want to send them all?"

"Oh, I'm not worried," Celestia said and waved her hoof. "I will manage in some way!"

Luna looked a bit skeptical. "Sister, I know we don't literally need them against physical threats, but..."

"Hush now, Lulu!" Celestia said. "I said I'll manage."

"They are yours to command," Luna shrugged.

There was a somewhat awkward pause.

"What is the situation over here?" asked Celestia.

Luna sighed.

"The war has started already," she said. "I have reports from several grazer herds and logging camps of a frightening amount of nidhogg attacks. The ice-wyrms have already caused irreparable damage to the vulnerable birch forests closest to the tundra. Several reindeer have been killed in the logging camps because the wyrms are attracted to the timber. The only reason the logging industry can get workers anymore is because the recession. Reindeer are desperate for work."

"It is curious that they are Auntie's children of sorts," said Celestia quietly.

Luna frowned. "I'd rather say 'Auntie's lice' or 'Auntie's tapeworms'," she said. "She didn't create them on purpose, like the reindeer and moose. They are nothing more than animals, neither good nor bad. It is just that there are so many now."

"Any good news?" said Celestia.

"The Urox and the Russ are fully behind us," Luna said. "Twilight is making inroads with the moose. I have an interesting plot brewing concerning the reindeer commoners, who I think will be very supportive. The ruling classes is another thing but King Ukko and his cronies are still following my lead. It was no temporary whim, though a lot of his... their trust is directed at Twilight Sparkle, not me nor Equestria."

"Oh yes," said Celestia and frowned, "Twilight Sparkle's 'heroic deeds' and less than heroic appearance. And to think some ponies think _I_ am manipulative."

"Oh hush now Tia, you have nothing on me," Luna chuckled. "That little game might win us this war. Though I must admit it is less because Twilight Sparkle is a good liar and more because the ones she are trying to fool are rather foolish to begin with."

"Speaking of games," said Celestia, "is that some kind of wargame you're playing up there?"

"Wargame?" said Luna. "Oh, it started as a typical strategical simulation of our situation here, but since we lack so much information, I got tired and just put up something else for my amusement."

"So it is a wargame," said Celestia and smiled. "While you were... gone, such simulations became not just used for military planning and education, but also for amusement, just as you do now. Except ponies use paper maps and little figurines to do it."

"Really?" said Luna. Celestia nodded.

"It is a common pastime among the young cadets of the Guard," she said. "The griffon wars and the ancient Three Tribes wars are the most popular, for some reason. What is your scenario up there? We are being attacked from four directions? How are we doing?" She peered curiously at the aetheric map of Equestria.

"Well, buffalo infantry with thunderbird support has leveled Manehatten," Luna said casually. "The zebra landing party is shelling Canterlot with alchemical mortars. We have sunk the reindeer fleet, but that bought time for the ki-rin to land most of their infantry and send airstrikes into Trottingham and further north."

"What," said Celestia, "on earth are you talking about?"

Luna grinned.

"During our quarrel the first night, King Ukko made a caustic remark where he mentioned a ludicrous alliance to make a political joke at our expense," she explained. "I am testing how valid that alliance would be."

Celestia shook her head.

"I did say it was for my amusement, not for strategic planning," Luna said and grinned some more. "See, the fact that they come from four different _continents_ gives them a disadvantage, but it also means that we cannot really strike back at their homelands."

"And what am I doing during this?" Celestia said.

"The same I am doing: not much," Luna said. "We could make a greater effort and risk awakening greater things and causing an even bigger mess, but I would be wary of that in real life, so I follow suit here as well. For the sake of realism, you know?"

Celestia nodded grimly. "Are you sure we shouldn't do that in real life - making a greater personal effort, I mean?"

Luna nodded. "Yes I am sure, if you don't want to wake up Auntie," she said. "But don't you worry, Tia. We shall go far even without that as soon as the real fighting starts. Both to harm our foes and help our friends."

"After all, the two of us are the most powerful unicorn wizards, fastest pegasus flyers and strongest, toughest earth pony warriors in existence," she said. "We embody all the virtues of our little ponies." Celestia smiled and nodded.

"And I guess I cannot keep you out of this either," Luna continued. "That's why you're bringing your guard; you _ar__e_coming too."

Celestia smiled and nodded again. "I'll help our friends and you'll harm our foes, just as in the old days," she said.

"Just as in the old days," said Luna, and they sealed their unspoken promise with a dainty yet cordial hug.

* * *

><p><em>As usual, lots of thanks to my proofreaders!<em>


	34. Chapter 34

"You have everything, Lady Sparkle?" said Mustikka.

"Everything I need now," Twilight answered. "If, and only if, Ahto wants me to come with him and his bucks, then I'll get the saddlebags from Spike outside here."

"He won't be suspicious of that?" said Dark Clouds. The Moon Guard pegasus hung ominously above them in the very narrow alley, and his dark coat made him almost invisible. Above them were dark wooden walls and rickety balconies that almost met in the middle. This was a residential area, but given that Klubb Niffelhel was allowed to blast loud music all night it obviously wasn't a very high-class one. In a high-class area in Sarvvik, laws and bylaws would have applied.

"Why should he? He thinks Spike is my servant, and if he thinks I'm idiot enough to come here without telling _anyone_, he deserves to be surprised," said Twilight. "That's why it's good if the guards outside that place see you and the other Moon Guards. Just a glimpse will be enough."

"But we've been practicing our tailing!" said Shadows Gather, the other Lunafied pegasus.

"If they see you, they think they know who's guarding me, and won't think of the Companions!" said Twilight through gritted teeth. "Do I have to mete out some punishments for insubordination?"

Her annoyance was only half feigned, though she and the Moon Guards had prepared for this. She and Luna wanted to make sure the Companions got the correct exposition. Both shadow pegasi had taken "pretend you are a bit dumb" to mean more or less look slackjawed and all but drool.

_They __need __training__ in __acting __as __well __as __tailing__,_ she thought. _The__ reindeer __will __end __up__ thinking __the __batwings __came __with __a __lobotomy__, __and __I__ don__'__t __want __them__ to __lose __respect__._

"Oh no, Lady Sparkle!" said the two pegasi in badly feigned horror. Luckily their faces were almost invisible and Mustikka was very, very impatient.

"If everything is set, I suggest we move out!" he said.

Twilight nodded.

"Let's move out!" she said. She straightened her dress, corrected her coiffure and trotted out of the alley.

"Good luck, Twilight – Mistress Sparkle, I mean!" Spike whispered after her.

Twilight's main reason not to facehoof was that she would have ruined her makeup. It wasn't caked on as fully on earlier occasions. She would have called in Saga again if she could. The fawn's tastes were grotesque but she knew the technical details better than Twilight herself. However, Saga had been away on some sort of couple-shopping with Vigg. Twilight had sighed with relief at that. Better for teens to behave like kids than to get involved in business like hers and Luna's.

* * *

><p>Over the entrance to Klubb Niffelhel were three giant canine heads carved out of fir, snarling and grinning. They looked nothing like the real Cerberus, but not all people had Twilight's direct experience with the guardian of Tartarus, the Underworld. As Twilight walked up to the entrance she heard music seep out from the door as it was opened now and then to let in guests, rising and then quickly fading. It would rise for a second or a half, then fall again. She recognized the music and was sure it was an Equestrian song. She had no idea what it was called, only that it was loud and rhythmic. Twilight liked to dance, even if she wasn't the best dancer, but tonight wasn't the time for that. Yet to soothe her nerves, she started to trot a bit in tune to the music, half consciously.<p>

The result was that the guests in the short queue saw the infamous unicorn celebrity doing a power walk up to the stairs of Sarvvik's most macabre nightclub as the dramatic theme from a rather schlocky horror movie played. As a deer, they stepped aside and let the mephitic cloud of purple smoldering sin pass them in the queue, walking up the stairs to the entrance.

The two doorstags hadn't had time to become bored yet, although they knew that time would come later in the evening. Their eyes weren't tired, they hadn't become hoarse from shouting over music to intoxicated reindeer, and they hadn't broken the regulations out of desperation and had some of their hidden vodka.

"Is that...?" said one of them, the one to the right of the door, the big, beefy one.

"It is!" said the one to the left.

"Hello, gentlestags," she said as she trotted up to the door. "Is this where I pay?"

"No..." said Mr Left, "that's by the wardrobe, Sir. Ma'am. Milady."

"Well," said the unicorn with a predatory, mocking smile, "what is it that you gentlestags want of me then?"

She looked at both of them, one at a time, with eyes of gleaming darkness, hollow voids that would devour souls.

"You're... supposed to show your ears... so we can check your age..." said Mr Left and indicated the identifying herdmarks and the like cut into his ears.

"And just check so you're not drunk or... y'know... better'an drunk," said Mr Right.

"Better?" she said and looked at Mr Right quizzically.

"Well... high?" he said and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I am afraid my ears aren't... cut out for that," said the unicorn. She turned her head sideways and wiggled her left hear in Mr Left's face for emphasis, giving a good view of her small batwinged silver earrings. "But you can see my passport if you want." She made as if to reach for a small hoofbag she somehow had inside her dress. "Or my visum, my license to work sorcery, my letters of recommendation from the Princesses of Equestria..."

"No, no, it's OK!" said Mr Left and smiled. "I... uh, if we already know somedeer is an adult we don't have to check those things."

"Good!" said the unicorn and smiled. "Do you need to smell my breath or something then?"

She thrust her muzzle into the face of Mr Right and puffed at him a few times.

"S-sober as a newt!" he stammered. "Nothing wrong here!"

"Ah, good!" said the unicorn. "Can I enter then?"

The two reindeer nodded wordlessly. Then Mr Left opened then door and bowed. The unicorn marched in, and as the music rose again she found herself moving to its rhythm once more.

As the door shut the two doorstags took a few breaths to catch their breath, then turned to the guests, who had flocked beneath the stairs.

"What'cha lookin' at!" Mr Right shouted. "Form a real queue, will ya! No shuffling!"

* * *

><p>There was a wardrobe just inside where guests were supposed to leave their outer garments and pay a wardrobe fee. Since the outrageously high fee was also the entrance ticket to the club, you had to pay even if you hadn't left anything there. Twilight gave them her cloak, however. It was obvious the attendant knew who she was, but she was less starstruck-cum-scared than the doorguards.<p>

"And here's your token, Lady Sparkle," said the attendant. "Please show it when you wish to retrieve your cloak." She was wearing the same sort of bandit-mask makeup as Saga, but it was a bit more effective since she was white-coated. She had also dyed the hair on top of her headjet black.

"Thank you, Miss," said Twilight. She realised the music she had heard when she entered came from somewhere around here, but couldn't see the loudspeakers. They must be hidden. There was a small gaggle of guests who had stopped just inside and weren't going further. From their murmurs Twilight guessed they wanted to see what she did.

She passed the small crowd and descended down a steep stairway. The crimson walls were lit by thaumic lanterns and decorated with cheap reproductions of famous paintings on the themes of death, doom and the Underworld. As she neared the end she heard other, louder music. It met the recorded tune from above in a strange zone of overlapping noise and Twilight hurried through it.

The end of the stair opened onto a huge octagonal hall. In the center was a dance floor, which currently held no dancers. Around the dance floor was a broad shelf where there were tables and chairs. The actual ceiling was far above her. Twilight could see at least two levels of balconies over her, also filled with tables and chairs if the maps of the building had been correct. Two eighths of the octagonal shelf were not taken by places to sit, drink and talk. One of them was occupied by a long bar desk, currently manned by one bored reindeer. The other one held a space for a band to play. There was a piano but it was shuffled to the back. Instead, right now three reindeer played clarinet, drums and a zither-like instrument she had heard called a kantele. Twilight could again recognize the tune, but not name it. Some kind of Equestrian pop music, played in a bit tinny and off-key fashion.

The wood was visible everywhere in the pillars and rafters, and it was uniformly painted black, the same with the tables and chairs. The walls were hung with crimson wallpapers with grimy spots. Affixed to the walls and hanging from the ceiling on chains were idols and images of the monsters of Tartarus. They were mostly Equestrian-made in the cheapest plaster, more scary because of the low quality of their casting than of their subjects. Yet they did cast dramatic shadows over the dance floor as lights in red and yellow flashed back and forth.

To reinforce that Tartarus was a prison, rusty iron shackles hung from the rafters here and there, and Twilight watched a waiter almost getting his antlers stuck in one. In addition, among the squirming antediluvian plaster monsters hung a cage in which two go-go-does undulated in what was presumably a sensual fashion. Spotlights focused on the cage to give the interested a chance to get a crick in the neck. Their attire caused Twilight to break into laughter. Her normal one, not her sneering noblemare's laugh. They were wearing black wooden masks. Zebra fetish masks. While such did look fearsome, Twilight had been schooled by an expert in what they actually meant, hence her joy. One of the does was now protected against vermin eating her root vegetables. The other one was protected against her suitors being poor. Twilight laughed so hard that she actually had tears in her eyes when she reached the bar disk.

"Hi," said the bartender to the grinning and chuckling unicorn. "What can I help you with?"

She met his eyes with her glittering lavender ones and chuckled again.

"What can't you do?" she said. "I have to say - I have to say this is a lovely establishment. Classy. Very classy."

"Erh, thanks," he said nervously.

"I especially like the entertainment," she said and nodded towards the dancers.

"Erh, thanks," he repeated himself. "Anything specific I can help you with, Lady Sparkle?"

"I have an appointment," she said, "and was instructed to come to the bar and announce myself."

"Oh, sure," he said. "Yeah. Uhm."

There was an awkward silence.

"And... then I assumed I would be shown where the appointment was," she said, waving her hoof to hurry him on.

"Uhm. Yeah," the bartender said, sweating. "See, L-Lady Sparkle, your appointment was for nine o' clock. It's barely half past seven. The... deer you're supposed to meet hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh," said Twilight, deflated. "Darn."

"But... I can show you to the table... where you're to meet him," he said hurriedly. "It is booked for all night. And you can wait there, Lady Sparkle, or... just relax and enjoy the... entertainment." He swept with his hoof over the general interiors of the club.

Twilight cursed silently. _Why__, __oh __why __do __I __have __to __be __so __punctual__? __I __was __far __too __early__!_

"I'll take my 'entertainment' at our table," she said.

"Great!" said the relieved bartender. "I'll get one of the waiters to show you up and unlock for you!"

_Unlock__?_ she thought. _Of__ course__ - __the __maps __said __the __upper most __balcony __has __small__, __private __rooms __for __guests __who __pay __extra__. __They __have __to __be __locked __or __guests __would __sneak __in __without __paying__._

"Excellent!" Twilight said.

"Do you want anything to drink when I get the waiter?" he said.

"A sarsaparilla," said Twilight.

"What?" said the bartender.

"I have an important job and it's a working night, sir," she said with a raised eyebrow. "Will that be a problem?"

"No, no... I'm not sure we have much to choose from..." he said.

"Give me whatever," Twilight said, "as long as it doesn't have alcohol in it."

"Lingonberry sarsaparilla," Twilight muttered to herself as she looked at the empty bottle. "How on Earth did reindeer come up with this abomination."

She had nursed her bottle slowly but it still only lasted for about half an hour. There wasn't much to see through the wooden trellis that covered the window out to the dance floor, except that some more guests had arrived and now there were actually people dancing. She had gone through the possible escape routes in case things went south twice, adjusted for actually having seen the interior of the club. She started to do it once more, just to have something to occupy her mind.

"Those horrible decorations could probably be dropped magically to cause chaos, but I don't want to harm any random clubgoers," she muttered. "Bad taste is no crime. But they ought to be possible to use in some way..."

Someone knocked at the door. Twilight tensed up. Who could it be? Hopefully Ahto was early.

"Come in!" she shouted to be heard over the noise passing for music.

The door opened carefully and two does slunk in. They were wearing a little too much makeup (in the regular fashion, not in the Saga way) and thin silver anklets around all four legs. Their coats were streaked with sweat and flecked with cheap glitter. Most importantly, blackened wood masks hung around their necks. Twilight looked curiously at the two dancers. They looked rather reluctant. One of them cleared her throat.

"We were sent here to... entertain you, since you wanted the entertainment at your table," she said with a thin voice.

Twilight gaped. Then she started to laugh. The does looked at each other.

"Look," Twilight said when she had stopped laughing, "you can entertain me all right, but there isn't much room for dancing in here. Come here. Sit down."

They obeyed even more reluctantly. Twilight fished out a notebook and a pen from her hoofbag.

"Hangmane," she said. "Tournament?"

It was almost, but not quite nine o'clock when someone knocked at the door. One of the does sprang up and opened it, giggling.

"Sorry, but this is a private booth, sir," she said to a reindeer whose face was covered with a dark hood.

"My lord is here to meet the unicorn, wench," he said grouchily and tried to look over her shoulder. The doe shied back.

"Ask him the password," said Twilight, looking up from her notebook.

"Password?" said the doe.

"P-password?" he flustered. "Uh, Lord Ahto," he turned back, "I mean, password?"

A reindeer similarly attired but considerably bigger (or perhaps he just stood taller) dopeslapped his underling.

"Idiot! Keep your voice down!" he snarled. "I didn't say there would be a password!"

"Let them in," said Twilight. "Lord Ahto is right - he didn't set a password. As he _should_ have, but I guess that's what happens when you deal with amateurs."

_Be __a __bit __rude__, __at __least __as __long __as __you __can __stay __a head __of __them__. __That__'__s__ what __princess __Luna __said__. __Just __a __little __bit __rude__. __They__ needn__'__t __like __you__, __but __they __must __respect __you__._ Twilight tried to look a bit condescending. She didn't know whether she succeeded, so she fell back on using her fan to cover her muzzle.

The reindeer in the hood entered, as did the other reindeer in a hood that must be Lord Ahto, as did a third reindeer in yet another hood... and a crimson-coated pegasus mare, who stopped to ogle the does and grin.

"They did a good job?" she said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, I am satisfied," said Twilight and started to fish out some tips from her hoofbag, but gave up and just took out one of her purses with emergency bits.

"Take this, keep the change, and please leave us," she said magnanimously as she levitated the purse over to one of the does whose eyes widened.

"Thanks, milady!" she shouted as she removed herself from the premises.

"Please come again!" the other one said as she followed, and they were heard to gasp and babble out in the corridor as they opened the purse and counted the money.

"Close the door, please," Twilight told the pegasus. "Equestrian renegade, I assume?"

"I just had this little disagreement over the proper handling of the cargo with a superior officer, is all," the pegasus sniffed haughtily.

The three reindeer sat down.

"Was that sufficient reason to knife him and throw him overboard?" Twilight said, genuine ice in her voice.

"Yeah, I mean - how did you know that?" She turned and stared directly at Twilight.

"Sudden Gale, first mate on the Equestrian naval vessel _Camaraderie_, light mauve pegasus mare with brown mane and tail, cutiemark a face blowing a wind, dishonorably discharged for embezzlement, theft and striking an officer, wanted for attempted murder, goes by the name Crimson Coat, dyes her coat red and paints over her cutiemark, presumed to be the commander of the pirate vessel _The__Crimson__Kraken_. Did I miss anything?" Twilight said as she consulted her notes.

"Impressive," said Jarl Ahto.

"Not really," said Twilight. "There were reports of _some_ non-reindeer vessels cooperating with the more traditional Vikings, and we tried to learn which they were."

_And __I __am__ just __incredibly __lucky __that __Sudden __Gale __chooses__ such __an __enormously__ conspicuous __disguise__. __A__ grown__-__up __blank__-__flank __with __that __coat __colour__?_ Twilight thought.

"If I might be allowed to introduce my other followers," Jarl Ahto said as he gave the pegasus an evil glare, "as well as myself."

"This," and he pointed to the reindeer which had entered first, "is Hakon, a faithful - if not always _wise_ - housebuck. My other companion is known for her wisdom. This is Guthrun, who is my own kin."

The reindeer removed their hoods. Hakon smiled sheepishly, while Guthrun scrutinized Twilight closely.

_Obviously __a __seer__ - __probably __an __empath__,_ Twilight thought. _Let__'__s__ just __hope __Paki __did __a __good __job__._

Ahto himself not just pulled back his hood but removed it, as he obviously was rather sweaty. He had a rich coat, magnificent antlers and an impressive physique.

_No__ wonder __he __dreams__ of __being __King__ - __he __has __the __sort __of __build __Kings __have_, Twilight thought. _In__ fairy __tales__. __But __there __is __something__ else __about__ that __attempt __at __a __disguise__._

"I see now that there are four reasons for us to meet here and nowhere else," Twilight started. "That's quite impressive."

_And __now __and __then__, __don__'__t __be __rude__. __Flatter __them__. __Make__ them __suddenly __appreciate __you __by __telling __them __what __they __want __to __hear__._

"What?" said Jarl Ahto. "Four reasons for what?"

"Well, first, this place is one used by the business partners of your current allies to launder money. They are having the poor owner under their hoof, as I have heard it. That means you can arrange certain security measures for the meeting," Twilight said. "Like you know where _all_ the exits are, and when and how they are guarded."

"I won't comment on that," said the Jarl.

"Out of respect for your allies, of course," said Twilight. "Then, if your enemies, or any allies I might have, have this place under surveillance, they won't catch much. Reindeer Sight is limited by normal senses. Among other things that means that using farsight to look into a place which is pitch dark except for flashing lights is very hard."

"That is correct," said Guthrun.

_But __I __bet __not __one __of __you __thought __about __this __before __now__,_ Twilight thought. _At__ least __not __from__ the __look __of __your __faces_.

"The third reason is that you heard about my reputation and assumed I would like the... ambience," she said and smiled wickedly. "You get an 'A' for effort, at least."

"That might be... true," said Ahto and studied the roof. "It is not really _my_ kind of establishment..."

"And the fourth reason is that there are _few_ places in Sarvvik where you could have gotten away with that _ridiculous_ outfit," Twilight said.

"I make an effort to stay anonymous!" Ahto huffed.

"Yeah?" Twilight said. "You really think the common citizen recognizes your face immediately?"

He gave her a death glare.

_He__ really __does__. __He __really __thinks __he __is __a__ household __name__. __Poor__, __poor__ foal__... __But __that__... __that __is __important__! __Is __there __anything__ to __his __fantasies__?_

"Those of your... followers?" she said. "Are they famous? Famous enough to draw attention to the whole group by dressing like that? Who uses hoods like that outside a snowstorm?"

Jarl Ahto looked a bit nervous this time. Hakon looked even more nervous.

_So __now__ I __know __whose __idea __that __was__. __So __you __have __soaring__ thoughts __about __yourself__, __but __they __are __shaped __by __your __followers__, __because __you __don__'__t __have __much __of __an __imagination__, __do__ you__?_

"And finally, Miss Blood Red Murder here," she said and pointed to the pegasus. "An obvious foreigner, with a very special appearance, following you? At least tell me she flew here herself, separately?"

Jarl Ahto looked even more worried, while Sudden Gale started to protest.

"Hey, are you saying it is my fault that..."

"Seriously if... if my... colleagues and I had carried out a mission in Canterlot wearing clown costumes accompanied by a buffalo herd in full regalia, we would have been _less_ visible!" Twilight exaggerated in feigned anger.

"It is not as if you are inconspicuous, Lady Sparkle," said Guthrun.

Twilight smiled amiably.

"Oh, but I am just visiting a decadent nightclub that fits my infamous and eclectic tastes," she said and waved her fan. "Whose staff are all threatened or bribed by your compatriots in Sarvvik to lie about what I did. Really, it will be easy for them to come up with horrible stories, and the clientele will willingly lie to corroborate them just to make themselves seem daring and 'cool'. Why, I am sure the bartender already has a tale of how I wanted dancers sent to my table to perform lurid sexual acts and disgusting services."

"You mean you _didn__'__t_?" said Sudden Gale. Twilight ignored her.

"But I will give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you brought Captain Gale for a reason," Twilight said. "I just mean to say that while you might be a daring warleader and skilled sailor, Jarl Ahto, you know little of intrigue. Your experience with the sail and sword didn't really prepare you for the cloak and the dagger, did it?"

Jarl Ahto stretched himself. "It certainly didn't!"

_Criticize__ by __flattery__... __yeah__, __that__'__s __the __way__... __and__ lead __the __conversation__ the __right __way__..._

"It is perfectly excusable that you fell for the machinations of the amateur Lord Eminence," she cooed.

"Well, if you stopped him, why are you helping us now?" said Hakon a bit miffed.

"He was trying to kill the King with a _balefire__bomb_, you genius!" said Sudden Gale. "There would have been nothing left of Sarvvik but a smoking crater, and that wasn't in the deal!"

"THAT WAS NO BALEFIRE BOMB!" Twilight shouted, perfectly sincere in her anger.

The table grew silent.

"Why can't people keep their incendiaries straight!" she growled. "That was a straight alchemical incinerator bomb!"

Everyone stared at her.

"I mean, terrorists these days, cannot keep their bombs apart!" she huffed nervously.

"I'm no terrorist!" Sudden Gale pouted. Twilight ignored her.

"Well, his plot was idiotic, depending on his ability to magically conceal himself which doesn't work in a city primarily populated by reindeer," she said calmer. "That's why it failed and would have failed even if I didn't step in to stop it."

"So why did you step in?" said Jarl Ahto.

"Because I benefited from stopping it," she said and shrugged. "His plot, had it succeeded, would have meant no end of trouble for Equestria and wouldn't have stopped the acts of piracy. Reindeer would have associated your attempt to rule by violent acts from a foreign superpower and resented it, meaning you would have had no ability to rule efficiently. The economic crises and lawless turmoil would have continued, and you couldn't have stopped the attacks on Equestria. We would have had to make a military intervention which would have just ended in an inefficient mess. My faction at court would have been massively damaged."

_At__ least __nothing__ of __this __is __a __lie__..._ she thought.

"I... see," said Jarl Ahto. "But now you want to ally with me?"

"Yes, because if we play this right the plot can _work_," Twilight said.

"And what do you mean by 'play it right'?" Jarl Ahto said cautiously.

"Well, first there is what I just told you," she said and fanned herself. "Equestria doesn't care who rules Tarandroland. We only care that you stop the massive crimewave that comes from here."

"I... think I can do that," Jarl Ahto said. "I am certain I can do that."

"See, that requires not just your goodwill, Jarl Ahto, but also that Tarandroland is a stable country," Twilight said. "It isn't now because of a climate crisis and Ukko's politics. The Winter war is one thing, politics is another. To make it clear: if you try to get into power through a coup, this won't be a stable country. We need a stable succession. If your plan for becoming King of Tarandroland includes marching on the capital with your forces, please tell me now. I'll be downstairs dancing, because we have nothing more to talk about."

"No! I mean... no," Jarl Ahto said. "Only in an... emergency! I am certain the people of Poatsula will choose me as the new king if they get the chance. It was just a... fluke, an accident that they didn't choose my father instead of that accursed Ukko The Piercer! My father should have been the next king! They will know that, and recognize me if I get the chance!"

"King Ukko has chosen a successor, though," said Twilight.

"Who is _just__ a __little __kid_!" Jarl Ahto laughed. "He would need a guardian to rule in his stead, and who would that be? Ukko's old drinking cronies, who he put in high places when he was chosen as king? We are in the greatest crisis in recent history, on all fronts! They will need a stronger, younger, charismatic leader with the blood of old kings! Who has proven himself a ruler of deer! Who can in one stroke solve our foreign problems! Who can _give__the__kingdom__its__needed__army__!_"

Twilight smiled.

_He __has __an __ego __the __size __of __the__ Everfree __Forest__. __I__ believe __this __is __where __I __laugh_.

"Ohohohoho!" she chortled and waved her fan. "I see. So _all_ we need to do is remove Ukko from the stage, and you think all the pieces will fall into place?"

Jarl Ahto nodded.

"I don't like... the underhanded ways... you seem to suggest, Lady Sparkle... But..." he said.

"Well, that shan't be difficult," said Twilight. "My sources tell me that the King is marshaling his forces against Winter soon. He is sure to make a personal appearance in the field. There are a lot of ways he could happen to die there. An old sarv fighting giant monsters under horrible weather conditions. Think about it. No one will suspect a thing. There is a succession crisis. You step in."

The reindeer looked at each other. Sudden Gale grinned wickedly.

"Fancy lady, you are my kind of scum!" she said. Twilight ignored her.

"If it soothes your conscience, he can even die heroically," Twilight suggested. "I don't know, saving an orphanage from a tursu or something."

"Where would you get an orphanage?" said Hakon.

"You just get the tursu near it," said Twilight and tried to look nonchalant. "It involves dark magic and things, nothing you would understand."

Jarl Ahto cleared his throat. "I... I would still need to see what resources you have... gain assurances of support, and so on..."

Twilight smiled.

"I am glad you brought that up, Jarl Ahto," she said, "because I have similar concerns. I don't doubt that you mean what you say, and I don't doubt your personal qualities as a leader, per se. But I still know very little of your deer, and what they really think. I don't know what forces you actually have. Are you controlling the pirate fleet, or just a few ships of deer loyal to you since your time as an Admiral? Are you spread all over the coast, or do you have useful bases? Can you actually make that effort against Winter the population craves, or not?"

"You realise revealing such things put my deer into jeopardy?" said Jarl Ahto.

"Yes," said Twilight and smiled. "Which also means that if you do so, you show that you trust me. And trust, I believe, is _essential_ when you are working with traitors!"

* * *

><p><em>And as usual, thanks to my pre-readers LadyMoondancer and Wheelwright!<em>


	35. Chapter 35

Spike was that ancient, unbeatable combination, both cold and miserable. It had started snowing and wouldn't let up and there was a strong wind blowing the snow right into his eyes and snout. The wind shrieked through the windling alleys like an angry Windigo. A dragonfire in his belly and a warm cap on his head weren't enough to keep the cold out, since he wasn't allowed to move from his spot. They were on a stakeout, and there were _rules_.

It wouldn't have been that bad if he had decent company, but the Companions didn't have the benefit of Vigg and Saga's modern education. They had barely gone to school at all (Vigg had said that Mustikka saw his first house when he was a teenager, and had been very suspicious of this weird tent you couldn't move). They weren't fond of things like imported pop music or TV shows which might help you learn a foreign language. Because of this, their Equestrian was much worse than the fawns', and they felt uncomfortable speaking it. Having tried to make conversation and failed, Spike fumed a bit over their insensitivity before he guiltily reminded himself it wasn't like he had even tried to learn Poatsi.

There wasn't much to see out there in the square in front of Klubb Niffelhel either. Oh, there were guests arriving and some were turned away from the door. Reindeer on their way to other amusements plodded over the square now and then. The Companions themselves would occasionally make a circuit and move from one alley to the next with long shifts between who walked where. This gave the impression of elderly revelers just drunkenly stumbling past the square, but not necessarily the same five old guys. Not much of this was worth watching. Spike settled down to watching the outfits of the reindeer going to the club, since some were rather silly. He really needed a laugh right now, or a nice, juicy piece of ruby...

There were four who stopped to talk now, not far from the alleyway where Spike was standing. He could almost hear what they said... in Poatsi, unfortunately. It didn't really help that they had the same habit of sprinkling badly pronounced Equestrian into their conversations as Vigg's friends, mostly swearwords. To Spike, it sounded something like this :

"Blahblahblah blah blahblahblah _oh mai Ce-les-tja_! Blah-blah-blahblah blah _bukking hei_! Blah blah blahahah-blah _Ce-les-tja's bukking sox_!"

Spike sighed and looked at the revelers, trying to make out what was going on. Two does had been leaving the club, either being denied entrance or setting some record in being kicked out very early. They were wearing matching outfits , black veils and shawls of some black silk gossamer material that was blown about by the wind. They also wore high boots made of black leather and had black moon sickles painted on their flanks like Saga usually did, so they presumably were Luna fans.

_Or worshippers_, Spike corrected himself.

Another pair of reindeer, a stag and a doe were obviously going to the club. They met the other two on the way, and struck up a conversation. Or to be more correct, the doe had. The stag mostly seemed eager to get out of the cold wind and into the club. He didn't say much and cast glances towards it as he trampled impatiently.

The second pair's outfits could hardly be said to be matching, though. The stag was wearing actual _barding and helmet_ made of clattering bone, though he must have left the spear and battle axe at home. His white coat had a massive amount of body paint in some zig-zag lightning pattern in red and black. Spike had to admit it looked pretty cool, except that no sane person would show themselves like that in public. The doe, on the other claw, had dyed her presumably brown coat several shades of bright pink and had painted a heart on her flanks. She seemed to be wearing even pinker little bows in her tail and antlers and a silver crown on her head. One of those silver crowns that are actually made of tinfoil like little fillies use when playing at princesses.

Spike didn't really have much taste per se, in no meaning of the word, but helping his beloved Rarity in her boutique now and then had caused some of her refinement to rub off on him. As he watched the dreadful outfit with some form of morbid fascination, he was reminded of one of those times he helped Rarity. She had been helping a couple of non-pony customers, some cows who were going to a ball. Rarity had made a comment that could be construed as cattle being harder to make beautiful than ponies. The cows had of course been hurt and offended, and Rarity had to clarify what she meant.

"All the tools of the beautician's trade are made with the common pony coat and mane in mind. Make-up, powders, dyes and whatnot are all designed to fit various bright pastels. Using them on someone - somecattle - who has the more muted colours of brown, black and beige is very difficult and usually counterproductive. Young heifers and ewes see these fashion magazines with only pink ponies in them, and try to duplicate their makeup and coiffures end up looking only grotesque, destroying their natural beauty. Ponies in the same colours have the same problems, I assure you! Why, even being simple white as _moi_ is a disadvantage! That doesn't mean there's anything wrong with my coat, or yours. It is just that the toolset is limited. One has to work harder, you see?"

That doe out there would have needed that speech. It was almost as if she was mocking the pony shape. Or she was so stupid she really thought that would make her look like a pony. Spike still couldn't figure out how she fit with her partner. Was there a most absurd outfit contest at the club tonight? Spike could now see that the helmet on his head must be made out of a reindeer skull. One of Saga's old friends, she liked this stuff?

That skull. He recognized it, or part of it. It had been a part of Vigg's headgear during the seance, except it now lacked all the feathers.

The reindeer was white. It was a young stag. He recognized the antlers, he had started to notice they varied from reindeer to reindeer.

That stag was Vigg.

That could only mean... yes. Brown coat. Older vaja, older than her sarv, that is. Ridiculous outfit that must have taken a ton of time. And again, the antlers, though he had seen them less.

That doe was Saga.

About then the couple said their goodbyes and trotted off towards the club. Spike's first thought was that they couldn't do that, that was a club for grown-ups. Very grown-up grown-ups. They'd be caught. They'd get the chewing-out of a lifetime. His second thought was of more serious dangers.

_Wait! Twilight is there to meet this Ahto guy. Who wants to be king instead of the king. And he has to get rid of the king to do that, _and_ the heir apparit... apparatus... guy who will become king after the king! And that's Vigg! And that means if Ahto or any of his guys recognizes Vigg despite that stupid costume,_ they'll kill him!

Maybe they wouldn't recognize him. Yeah. Vigg didn't really like journalists so he stayed out of the media. But Ahto had worked for king Ukko, hadn't he? Back when the king wasn't a mean old fart and, well, sane. When Vigg actually hung around his grampa all the time. Ahto must know what Vigg looked like, and know it well, and you never knew how many of his deer did too...

_I gotta stop them! They aren't there yet! I'll just tell Mustikka and they'll charge out and pull them back and..._

_Then they are both grounded for a century. And that.. that quest, Saga says if Vigg doesn't do it the whole country is doomed. And the grownups will never listen to them about that, not even Luna listens and Twilight... Twilight would listen but not take them seriously._

_I gotta get them out of there, and I _can't _tell the Companions or their soldiers!_

He started to dart out into the square when Mustikka bit into the hood of his jacket.

"Fwew oh yo' fink yo' go'ng!" the reindeer said.

"My mistress needs me!" Spike blurted out.

"Fhe nehf yo' to fay pup!" Mustikka answered angrily.

* * *

><p>It is often claimed that being the bouncer at a popular club gives a certain petty power over others and hence attracts those who want that kind of power. The two stags at the door of Klubb Niffelhem would heartily agree. However, they would argue that they had paid for their petty power in full with blood, sweat and very stagly tears. That's what happen when you don't share the aesthetics of your customers and are only in it for the cash.<p>

As the night had finally begun in earnest a long queue had formed at the stairs up to the doors. The bigger of the two stags scowled and sometimes pushed so that the queue would end at the bottom of the stairs and only the first deer in line would go up to the door. If those waiting could eavesdrop on the conversation, it would make their work harder and embarrass the customers for no good reason.

The righthoof reindeer scanned the crowd and sighed. The clubgoers were easily divided into certain groups based on their style of dress. He wouldn't dress that way if he was paid to do it and here were deer who paid to dress like that, hence the sigh.

The biggest group used simple yet macabre makeup, hiding their eyes in black holes of eyeshadow and darkening the shadows in their coats, giving them a skull-like appearance. They wore macabre jewelry of skulls and bones, runes of death and beasts of ill omen. They seemed divided into those affecting morose ennui and those being genuinely cheerful to a painful, pony-ish degree. He didn't know which was more annoying.

Then there was a sizable minority which based their outfits on traditional grazer gear... only a rather idealized and exaggerated version, with cotton grass shawls and mantles in outrageous colours and belts and harnesses of fake nidhogg leather. He was pretty certain none of them were grazers. A lot of them also combined this with somewhat exaggerated versions of the ethnic costumes of other peoples who were considered spiritual kin to grazers. Hence, many of them affected jewelry, body paint and accessories based on buffalo, antelope and tapir mixed with their faux-grazer outfits. Body paint was most common. He assumed it was cheaper.

Then, there was a group of curious gawkers, who looked just like any normal reindeer.. His boss had told them to be very hard with these people and often find reasons to deny them entrance. That would make them even more curious, even more eager to get in and even more willing to pay the outrageous prices for watered drinks. He mostly thought it got him and his colleague into more quarrels with the customers.

Finally, there was a very small group of just plain crazy reindeer. Deer who had amputated their current set of antlers and replaced it with a candelabra. Deer wearing outrageous dresses incorporating live seagulls. Deer in silver and gold body paint all over their coat perfumed with wolf musk. Here his boss had ordered them to be lenient. Knowing that these eccentrics could be seen here attracted more people who wouldn't have come for the music and ambience. This didn't stop him and his colleague from putting their hooves down sometimes. After all, these deer were nuts. Nodeer knew what they could do.

He had a couple that were a clear example coming up the stairs next. As the stag nervously walked up to speak with his colleague, he looked sternly at him and eyed his outfit critically. Probably started as one of those faux-ethnic lunatics, he guessed. The guy was wearing barding and a helmet made out of pitted iron, bone and horn, genuine as far as he could tell. It was decorated with an impressive set of runes he hadn't seen much before, carved and inked. The helmet, made from a reindeer cranium, was hung with small feathers and the noseguard left his eyes deep in shadow. He had one of those natural white coats that's hell to keep clean, and had painted himself all over with an intricate pattern of black and crimson lightning bolts. They started at his face and leapt toward his tail, and hence his face and tail were all red and black instead of white.

He had to admit it actually looked rather cool, although he couldn't fathom why anydeer sane would wear it in public. Also, it had probably helped if the guy in armor had tried to look fierce and savage, instead of looking horribly nervous. The guys tried to swallow and steady himself as he started to speak to his colleague.

"Me and my... my _wench_ want to enter this place," he said, almost succeeding in not stammering. He gave the smaller, leaner doorguard an embarrassed look.

"Your 'wench', eh?" said the smaller guard and cracked a smile. "Would that be..?" he started to say, indicating the doe coming up close behind him. He was interrupted by said doe throwing herself at him.

"Oooh, you must saaaave me from this dreadful savage!" she moaned in what was the worst fake Equestrian accent he had ever heard. "He has abducted me from my faaaather's caaaastle!" Her hooves were for a moment almost around his neck. Then she suddenly bounced back and snuggled up against her "captor" in a way that suggested if she really had been "abducted", she had the worst case of Trotholm Syndrome in history.

She had painted herself (or perhaps rouged, he was no expert on doe's makeup) bright pink all over, with various deeper shades or lighter sheens here and there. She must be brown somewhere under all the pink, but even her antlers and hooves had been painted with some kind of deep pink hoof polish and dusted with silver glitter. She wore little pink bows in her antlers and tail and clattering plastic jewelry in pink (again!), red and silver. Jingling anklets and several necklaces with hearts and stars and little kittens and bigger red plastic hearts in her ears. On her head she was wearing a cheap crown of plastic or tin foil or both, and within it was a...

_A_ horn? he thought. _She... she is supposed to be a freezing unicorn princess! This is the funniest thing this week!_

She jumped down the stairs and addressed her audience of curious clubgoers.

"It was hoooooorrible! He dragged me away from my bedchaaaambers..."

He didn't have time to hear the rest as her "captor" thrust his head up close to him and whispered hoarsely:

"Listen! You have to... you have to deny us entrance to your club!"

The brutal, savage warrior had a clear tenor voice with an academic's tone to it.

"What?" he said.

"I have... _friends_ in there! I had to talk her out of wearing shackles and being on a leash! Please, I... I'll _pay_ you!" said the barbarian gentlestag. His embarrassment oozed out of him and he sweated and swallowed.

The doorguard wasn't a cruel deer, but he sorely lacked amusement and his boss had ordered him to get crazy people like this couple into the club. Besides, it wasn't like they could've had trouble with their ID or something if they wanted to pay not to get in!

"Now now, first you abduct unicorn princesses and then you don't want to take her to our decadent establishment," he laughed with a low voice. "But please come in! Don't ravish any of the staff too much, don't drink too much blood from that helmet and keep your... _wench_ leashed next time!" he said louder, loud enough for the gaping crowd to hear. He opened the door and ushered the crazy couple in, the stag with some difficulty.

His eyes met his colleague's and they shared a hearty laugh.

"Y'know, some deer are henpecked but that's just too much," he snorted, as the next couple of eager guests came up the stairs. "Alright! Who's next?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we got in!" Vigg mumbled as they paid for their tokens in the wardrobe. They had no clothes to hang there, but rules are rules.<p>

"Never doubt me!" Saga boasted, then sighed theatrically and leaned against him as curious clubgoers gawked.

"We got in!" Vigg beamed as he started to bound down the stairs. "Come on, fair prisoner! I'll never doubt you again!"

As they entered the central dancefloor they stopped momentarily to stare at the furnishings. Vigg shook his head in disbelief.

"Isn't it just awesome?" Saga squealed and gestured to the plaster decorations. "Look, there are the four Diomedian sisters! Did you know they were alicorns, and they breathed fire, and they ate people?"

"So... they are making that guy into sausage?" Vigg squinted. "Then the relief makes sense..."

"And there is the Atterkappa, the Great Arachnid. She used to capture the young Ursas in her void-web, until My Goddess struck her down and locked her in Tartarus!" Saga continued.

"So... many... legs..." Vigg mumbled. They seemed to be made of wire or cable hanging from the plaster statue.

"Over there hanging from six chains is the evil theophage Hubbodamaster, Lord of the Yahus..."

"Okay," said Vigg, "now I know they are just kidding. That guy is just made up, put together from various other beings... I mean, he's like minotaur except he has some monkey's head and..."

Saga sniffed. "Do you question my occult skills?"

"Of course not!" Vigg said he snuggled her. "That's why I abducted a unicorn princess, after all..."

"Oh, I'm a great dancer as well!" said Saga and wiggled her flank. "Let's dance!"

To her surprise Vigg didn't follow her when she started to move out on the floor, but hesitated and looked around.

"What is it?" she shouted.

"It's... I... I mean, don't you want to check this place out?" he said and forced a smile.

"Okay. Sure," Saga said, a bit nonplussed. She followed him to the ledge around the floor and they trotted around it while Vigg looked up and down as if scrutinizing the place, or the crowds, or both. Past the ledge further away from the dancing floor was a space for tables and benches and drinking reindeer.

Her disappointment at the lack of boogie was tempered by the looks she got. Everydeer was watching them, many in clear awe, and when Vigg stopped in front of two long tables dragged out to give a good view of the dance floor she put on a show.

"Saaave me!" she pledged as she kneeled in front of a necrotic-clad couple. "Saaave me from this dreadful fate..."

Vigg was unfortunately a bit too embarrassed to act along until she had played it for all it was worth. About then he stopped to drag her back with an angry "Come now!" The anger first seemed genuine, but he quickly caught himself and shouted a purely theatrical "You are mine now! Only mine!" This actually earned them an applause, laughter and an vaja about twice their age who prodded her partner and stage-whispered "And why do you never do that to me?"

Placated, Saga moved along as Vigg did a full circuit, although she was a bit confused when he stayed right in front of the band. It wasn't like they were that special or much to look at. When Vigg turned to the crowd right in front of the musicians and were on a stage as it were, Saga took the chance to drape herself across him and silently lament that she let herself be talked out of the shackles. That would have been fun, and she used to wear a chain as a necklace that would have been great. Too bad Vigg was a bit stiff about the whole thing.

They passed the bar, where they both curiously gazed at the patrons, though Saga found it very silly that Vigg had apparently never seen one before, as long time as he spent staring at it.

_I mean, people in the castle do drink, don't they?_ she thought. _Don't they ever have cocktail parties or something when they pick up drinks from a servant?_

"Should we go upstairs?" Vigg asked when they reached the stairs.

"I dunno," said Saga who felt the music in her bones, "what's up there?"

"You liked the decorations, don't you want to see how all this looks from high up above?" he said.

"Oh yeah!" she beamed and they trotted upstairs.

On the second floor they found more tables overlooking the floor from a balcony. This was a more luxurious place, where you could have drinks and snacks sent up and better chairs. The crowd had more elaborate and hence expensive outfits as well. Despite this they still made an impression. One doe in a clearly buffalo-inspired outfit stopped Vigg and tried to ask over the din how he made his barding. He explained his girlfriend had made both their outfits, so she turned her questions to Saga. Her partner, another doe, turned to Vigg.

"I wish I was white-coated as well!" she half-shouted. "Your warpaint looks way more awesome than mine!"

"Thanks," he said.

"I mean, you look awesome, but I would never dare do that in public, it looks crazy!" she continued.

"...thanks," he said.

A waiter passed them, and the second buffalo-doe took the opportunity to order more beer from him. He was a very slim stag with a slightly doeish build and no signs of he club subculture except for eyes that were black holes of eyeshadow.

"And do you want something, sir?" he said as he turned to Vigg.

"Not right now, thanks," Vigg said. He should be used to servants from home but the waiter seemed different. More subservient, strangely enough. The maids and porters of the castle seemed to have come with it, while the waiter was only loosely attached to his apron and not at all to the club.

"Alright then," said the waiter and started to leave.

"Wait!" said Vigg. The waiter waited. "I was looking for somedeer..."

He didn't have time to finish before Saga popped up next to him.

"What are you doing?" Saga said. "I got the vaja's address, we'll meet up and talk stuff."

"Nothing," Vigg said and waved off the waiter, "we can take that later. Should we look at the third floor?"

"The third floor is just private lodges, sir," said the waiter.

"What?" said Vigg.

"It's private rooms you can hire. Other than that there is only a corridor and we really don't want customers runing around it unless they've hired a private table," the waiter said. "Sorry sir."

"Can you see the dance floor from up there?" said Saga.

"Only if you hire a room," said the waiter. "Sorry ma'am."

"Bummer!" said Saga. "Ah well - let's dance then, my savage!"

She dragged a frustrated Vigg down to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Spike fidgeted in the alley. He knew he needed to go, now, or all would be lost.<p>

"Now, why can yo' not stand fast?" Mustikka asked with irritation.

Spike fidgeted some more, then hit on the obvious.

"I, uh, gotta go," he said and started to jump from one foot to another.

"Go, where?" Mustikka asked.

"Just, y'know go!" Spike said.

"Go and what?," Mustikka said. "Where?"

"He means he needs to piss," said Heikko in Poatsi. "Poor sod. I needed to go something fierce just a while ago."

"Run away, little thing!" he said amiably to Spike in Equestrian. "Go take a piss out of the wall! I goed just fore now!"

"Oh, thanks!" said Spike and ran off.

"What? You..." sputtered Mustikka.

"Oh, calm down!" Heikko shrugged. "Do you want him to take a leak in here? Who knows what dragon piss stinks like? It might even be poisonous. And it isn't nice not letting somedeer take a piss when they need it."

Mustikka groaned.

Galderhorn coughed. "Maybe he will be unseen," he said softly. "He is, after all, very small."

_Now I just need to get into the club!_ Spike thought as he ran for the club entrance, in a roundabout way so as to not be obvious from the hideout. I have no idea how, but I have to!

* * *

><p>Saga thought she was good at dancing, at least the kind of dancing that mattered. Indeed, she had proof, as she felt jealous gazes of the other dancers on her. However, she was beginning to have her doubts.<p>

Vigg wasn't looking at her.

Sure, he was no trained dancer, but he wasn't paying too much attention to his feet or the dancefloor either. Instead he seemed to constantly check out the crowd around them, his eyes periodically scanning the other dancers and the watchers from the gallery. Now and then he would focus and peer intently at somedeer in the crowd. Saga began to try following his gazes but couldn't really get what he was looking at. Except perhaps people. Interesting people. People more interesting than her. Other does? Likely. Stags? Not likely... but possible. She was growing worried.

"What's up, why aren't you dancing?" she shouted at him.

"Oh, I am!" he shouted back.

"You're not into it!" she said as she stepped close to him so she didn't have to shout that much. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing," he said, looked embarrassed into her eyes and then away. "Maybe something. Look, I'll get us something to drink. What do you want?"

"Something grownup!" she said and looked sternly at him.

"Okay, Princess!" he said and galloped away.

She tried to get back to enjoying her dancing but couldn't really feel the beat any longer. Was there in fact a pattern? Who had he been looking at? Hadn't it been does... and at least one stag... in dresses? Dark dresses, in fact, blue, purple or black.

_Isn't being a unicorn enough?_ she snorted to herself. _Do I really have to look like Mistress Sparkle as well?_

* * *

><p>Vigg shouldered himself up to the bar. He found his outfit actually brought with it a strange kind of mocking respect, which helped get reindeer out of the way.<p>

"What do you want, big chief?" said the bartender.

"Well..." Vigg said and looked around him. "What's in right now?"

The bartender guffawed.

"I know deer try to be cool but it's rarely they are honest, big chief," he said. "So I'll recommend the lingonberry sarsaparilla. I'm almost out."

"Lingonb... what?" Vigg said dumbfounded.

"Lingonberry sarsaparilla," the bartender repeated. "You won't believe it, but the most infamous sorceress in the world is here this evening, and that's her special order."

Vigg's heart started to raise.

"Lady Sparkle? Twilight Sparkle of Equestria is here tonight? Halvdager Gnistra av Hestaland?" he said. The bartender nodded.

"Yep," he said. "If you don't believe me ask Honung and Blida over there." He pointed to two does standing at the end of the bar drinking mineral water. Their coats were foamy with sweat and coated with cheap glitter. Cheap bangles were around their ankles, and around their neck hung scary, garish equine masks made of wood. "Come up here, does! This warrior chieftain here doesn't believe you served Lady Sparkle the Wicked earlier this evening."

The two does looked to each other, laughed, said something inaudible and then strode up to Vigg.

"Well hello Chief," said the first of them and placed herself close to Vigg on his right side. "I'm Honung. I'm sweet."

"And I'm Blida," said the other one. "I'm warm." She placed herself on Vigg's left side.

"Uhm... Hello," he said. "I'm Bolt. Because I'm, I'm fast." He tried to indicate his lightning bolt warpaint.

They giggled.

"Not always a virtue in a stag," said Blida. "So, you don't think Holger here served the black sorceress?"

"Well..." Vigg tried to clear his throat. "It's more like I can't believe she drinks lingonberry sarsaparilla, is all. After all, how do I know that Waters-Down-Drinks here isn't just trying to get rid of an unsellable stock?"

"My, what an eloquent barbarian!" Honung purred and came a bit uncomfortably close to Vigg, who had fight his old problem to keep his focus.

"I eat a lot of scholars," said Vigg. "Now tell me about Twilight Sparkle!"

"Well, I'm awfully thirsty," Honung lamented. "As an exotic dancer, I have to work so hard in this hot environment..."

"And the ventilation is useless!" Blida said. "The air is so bad..."

"Well... what do you want to drink?" Vigg said with some exasperation, since Blida was awfully close now as well. They were warm...

"Oh, if you are buying, Big Chief... I'd like a Double Gjöll," the doe said and pointed to the pricelist written in chalk above the bar.

To his credit Vigg didn't wince that much at the pricetag. On the other had, he had a literally princely allowance. He fished out one pouch of silver from under his barding and tossed to the bartender.

"Keep them coming," he said grimly.

"Oooh," said Honung and held up her mask before her eyes, "maybe you'd want to dance with us later, Chief?"

"A wardance, perhaps?" Blida purred and raised her mask as well.

"I just want to hear your story of Skinfaxi's Shadow," Vigg said and avoided looking at them, as the bartender started mixing drinks (coloured water and ice, as always when the dancers got guests to buy them overpriced drinks).

"Oooh... she is really really beautiful," said Honung and looked genuinely wistful.

"And she has a really wicked mind," said Blida. "I mean, I live in sin, but the things that mare has seen... and done..."

"Maybe something you cannot learn from gossip mags?" Vigg said.

Honung swallowed her first sip of coloured water.

"Well, she is really dedicated, you know? Reliable," she said.

"How do you mean?" Vigg asked.

"Well, she was drinking sarsaparilla because she was working, you see, Chief?" Honung said.

"She needed a clear mind!" Blida whispered. "Big things are afoot tonight!"

"What things?" Vigg asked.

"If we told you she'd kill us!" Honung said solemnly.

"They say she killed a tavernkeeper and his family and staff and burned down the tavern when he didn't answer her questions!" Blida whispered.

"But at the same time as she is wicked - oh the things she had us do to each other..." It looked like Honung was either swooning, being sick or both.

"She's like a little fawn," said Blida. "All playful and smiling. Her eyes, they are so cruel, but beyond that there is... innocence."

"I don't think she ever got to be a fawn - a foal, I mean," Honung said sadly. "She probably had a terrible childhood!"

"Yeah, they say Queen Skinfaxi found her in a horrible orphanage... and raised her... and when she couldn't get the evil out of her, she remade the mare so she would only hurt Equestria's enemies..." Blida whispered, a form of communication that caused Vigg's legs to lock up since her warm muzzle was in his ear.

"Now, Chief, I bet you want to know what she made us do..." Honung whispered in his other ear.

"Well, um, sh-sure..." he stammered, his blush hidden by black and crimson paint.

"Well, you know how unicorns have this horn, and..." she began.

"Hey! What the freezing hay are you doing?" shouted somedeer right behind them.

Vigg, of course, knew who it was already before he turned around. The dancers didn't.

"Who's the pink squirt?" said Blida and looked at Saga, who wasn't actually steaming, but that was mostly from lack of moisture.

"His doefriend," said Saga, "and a professional witch who can curse you from here to next autumn!"

The does laughed mockingly.

"Look, Saga," said Vigg desperately, "I can totally explain this!"

"Yeah, please explain!" she fumed.

Honung left Vigg and trotted up to Saga.

"Lighten up, Little Pink Witch! Look, you have a very cute and hot stagfriend, and he has a totally awesome outfit - but he is crazy to wear it in public..." She looked at Vigg and he blushed. "We... came on to him, and he was a gentlestag and offered to buy us something to drink. We didn't even give him a chance to explain he was taken. I should have guessed he was." She turned to Vigg again and blew him a kiss. Blida joined her.

"Yeah, we're just fooling around. Couldn't resist that manly flank, y'know? C'mon Honung, we've got to get back to work," she said and they started to walk away. Saga looked at her intently and seemed to be mumbling under her breath.

"Bye, gorgeous!" she said to Vigg. "Come back if you ditch the witch!" Then she turned to Honung, who had joined her. "What was that? Okay, the kid was kinda cute, but not like that...?"

"I haven't seen a tip like that ever before," Honung whispered. "That's gotta be like two month's salary for both of us! The poor sod didn't even get to hear the thing you made up about unicorn horns, he doesn't deserve to have Miss Ball-and-chain angry with him."

"Sure," Blida laughed. Then she stopped to scratch herself. "Damn, I must be getting lice again!"

"You do?" Honung stopped as well. "Well... maybe... now you say it, so do I!"

Having finished the second spell, Saga went up to a cowering Vigg. She slapped him upside the head.

"You dork!" she said, not unkindly. "Don't ever do that again! Those kind of does work by getting people to pay for them. You needn't be polite to them like that. That's like buying everything a pedlar offers to you!"

"I'm sorry," Vigg said and looked miserable.

"Come on, lets go back and dance for real this time," she said and looked at him pleadingly.

"Yeah, okay, lets," he said and smiled faintly, and then they did just that.

* * *

><p><em>As usual, thanks to LadyMoondancer and Wheelwright for proofreading this story, and special thanks this time to Wheelwright for help with plotting when I was stuck!<em>


	36. Chapter 36

Spike ran up to the club entrance from the left side, instead of the front where the queue was. There was a low railing. He fell over when he tried to duck under it, hindered by his thick clothing, so he crawled the last bit. He then tried to scurry up the stairs from the side but was stopped by one of the doorstags.

"Whoah!" he said and pushed Spike back with a cloven hoof. "Where do you think you're going, buster?"

"I have to get inside!" Spike yelled.

"Well, so does everydeer else!" the guard snarled. "Get in line!"

"It's an emergency!" Spike said with a quieter voice.

"Suuuuuure!" said the guard. "You getting into this club is a matter of life or death?"

"But it is!" Spike yelled. "You see I have to..."

_Do this without telling him the crown prince is in there_, Spike realized.

"...well it's a secret! But I have to do it now!" he continued.

"Look, I don't care what your issue is, get back in line!" the guard said.

The other guard, the bigger and quieter one, had approached them and now spoke up.

"Nah, he shouldn't get back in line," he said.

_Oh thank goodness_, Spike thought.

"You shouldn't be here at all! You're obviously underage, squirt!" he said menacingly. "This place is for grownups! Go home to mommy and daddy and stay there!"

"But you don't understand!" Spike wailed. "I'm the assistant to Lady Twilight Sparkle! She's here tonight and I have a very important message so you have to let me in!"

The guards looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"Prove it!" said the smaller of them.

"I'm a freezing baby dragon! How many of your customers are baby dragons? How many baby dragons are there in Tarandroland?" Spike yelled angrily.

"You're the fourth one this evening," said the bigger guard and pointed with his hoof to a group of huddled reindeer in the street Spike hadn't noticed either. They were all wearing very bad dragon costumes. He had seen some bad dragon costumes, but these took the cake.

"Look, kid," said the smaller guard, "your costume is the best so far, even if it needs work. I mean it's obvious you're really a reindeer. But you don't get in, so go home and stop bothering us. This is no place for fawns, and you're holding up the paying customers! Now scram!"

Dejectedly, Spike walked back into the shadows.

* * *

><p><em>How in Equestria am I supposed to get in now?<em> he thought. _This will all go south..._

In desperation, he started to sneak around the building, looking for any other way in. A back door, a cellar door... a fire ladder?

There were fire ladders... or at least a ladder. Except this was a ladder that didn't go all the way to the ground. Maybe it was mobile, and you were supposed to lower it in case of a fire... A rearing pony would have had trouble reaching it, and Spike's jumping and grabbing attempts were hence useless. He nearly screamed in frustration. Then he started to look around for something to climb on to reach up.

There were a set of trashcans across the street. He walked over and tried to drag it to the ladder, but it was far too heavy for him. He only succeeded in toppling it. While he avoided breaking anything major when it fell on him, he did get covered in stinky trash. He just lay there a while, screaming inside and hating this alley, this city and this country with the burning fury of a thousand suns.

Finally he got up and rolled around in the snow for a while to get the trash off and ended up very wet and cold. He grabbed the loose lid from the trashcan and carried it over the street, then tried to prop it up against the wall and use it as a makeshift stepladder to reach the ladder. No success.

When he jumped (or rather, sort of stumbled upwards) trying to grab it, he landed on his side. It hurt a lot. This time, he wasn't certain whether he had broken something or not. He had rarely felt this useless. His eyes teared up.

"Hey there, little buddy, are you hurt? Do you need help?" a voice said above him. He looked up and saw a demonic shadow above him. For a second, he was terrified, but then...

"Dark Clouds?" he said to the lunar pegasus.

"Yup!" said the Night Guard. "I was guarding as ordered when I saw you. What are you doing?"

Spike sniffed and sat up.

"I need to get a message inside," he said. "There is! There's a threat to the whole operation and I need to get inside to tell somepony to get out and I can't tell the reindeer!"

"Wow!" said Dark Clouds. "Well, why don't I give you a lift! You can get in through the roof, I think. This is exactly the thing we trained for in forced entry, if you can get past the pirates on the roof..."

"The pirates on the roof?" said Spike

* * *

><p>There were three of them. Dark Clouds explained that they hadn't been relieved, which should make things easier.<p>

"That's brutal, having to stand guard like this hours on end in this weather with no real shelter. They're probably also really undisciplined since they're not unemployed reindeer soldiers but their foreign allies, just pirates. They've been here since before we came to the club!" he said as they hid behind a big chimney.

Spike didn't listen much, he was marveling at the... diversity of the three guards.

"Noticed they all have wings?" Dark Clouds misread him. "Of course, they're not pegasi, but that's a still an advantage given the situation. I mean, as we are on a roof and all."

"I... noticed the wings," said Spike, "but I was thinking of something else."

The closest pirate, with the back to them, was simply a griffon. She was rubbing her hind legs together and trying to keep her tail out of the snow. She was presumably regretting not wearing more than a colourful vest, from which hung an impressive assortment of blades and hooks. Griffin coats and feathers weren't really coldproof. Griffons weren't common in Equestria but there was a sizable minority especially in pegasus cities, so she was no big surprise.

The next one, however, who had his left side to them, was a different matter. He was some sort of deer-bird hybrid, with the front parts of a stag and the hind parts of a colorful bird. The plumage didn't shimmer but looked dull and lustreless, however.

"I'm dying here," said the being in a heavily accented Equestrian. Spike couldn't place the accent. "I'm dying of cold and thirst and hunger, and down there is heat and booze and food."

"And hot flanks!" the griffon snarled. "Why are we doing this crappy duty when everyone else gets to party down there?"

"He's a peryton," said Dark Clouds quietly. "They're from an island chain far down south, beyond llama lands. Pirates are like that - crews are from all over the world!"

"We know why, Gerda," said the peryton. "We're doing this because we have the blessing of flight, but we aren't any of Captain Crimson's precious pampered pegasi pirates!" He looked accusingly at the third of them. "Would she send any of them up here... without booze and heat..."

"And flanks!" Gerda added.

"...do you think?" the peryton finished.

"Guys, I be th' first mate," said their accomplice. "Would he send me aloft wit' ye if that was th' case?"

The accomplice took the cake.

"A pig with wings?" Spike said. Dark Clouds hushed him.

"'tis a tough job, n' somebody has t' do it. Th' Cap'n decided 'twas ye," the winged pig explained. He had dressed more sensibly, in a thick jacket, but he still looked very piratical with a colorful bandanna tied around his head, a cutlass-hung bandolier belt across his tubby chest, and gold rings in his ears. He lacked an eyepatch, but he did have a wooden trotter, the right front one.

"So is he a... pigasus or what?" whispered Spike.

"I've heard they call themselves 'megasi', for some reason," said Dark Cloud. "Don't look that big to me. But they are really good fliers and fighters, for non-pegasi that is."

"Why are we even in this freezing sun-forsaken place anyway?" said the peryton.

"Ye're truly daft, Jorge," said the megasus. "If th' Captain can help this here barbarian chieftain t' become th' King, we can hide here whenever we want. Across th' sea lies Ponyland, 'n 'tis fat 'n peaceful 'n easy prey. We can sell any prize here without any hassle, 'n then spend th' doubloons down south wit' nobody knowin' we be pirates."

"Barbarians, yeah," said Jorge the peryton. "Can we even trust these savages here? Reindeer are just a small step up from some cannibal headhunters or something!"

"Yeah," said Gerda the griffin, "and if those ponies on Tropical Island throw you into their volcano or onto the barbecue, you at least get to see some hula-hula first. Here it's just gloom and doom. I've never met a more dour people!"

"Jorge, Jorge, me fawn, if thar be one thin' t' be said fer these northdeer, 'tis they keep thar word," said the first mate. " 'n Gerda, we'll 'ave t' put ye in a sauna wit' some vodka 'n some local does. Tarandrians get crazy wit' some booze inside'em! I'm sure that can be arranged!" He grinned with yellow tusks and spit out some tobacco.

The other flying pirates looked barely convinced but didn't protest anymore. They lightened up when the first mate shared some of said vodka.

"We just have to get you past them and down the lid," said Dark Clouds. "It's not like we can fight them, but I think we can fool them..."

"I have an idea," said Spike. "Just cover me!" He started to sway back and forth before the curious eyes of Dark Cloud, then he stepped out from behind the chimney and directly up to the pirates.

_I just hope I can imitate Berry Punch's step..._ he thought as he tried to look unfocused and hiccoughed loudly.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey!" he shouted in what he hoped was a Tarandroland accent. "Foooooreigners!"

They stared at him with surprise, claws and trotters and hooves on weapons.

"Nice costumes, eh?" he said and poked the griffin, then hiccoughed.

"Who are ye, 'n wha' are ye doin' here?" said the first mate.

"I'm... Speikko," Spike said and struck his chest with his claw. "And this is just the best nightclub in Sarvvik!"

"No, I mean... why are ye on th' roof?" said the baffled megasus.

"Oh! To take a piss, of course!" said Spike and swayed as he looked at nobody in particular.

"You... went up to the roof to take a piss?" said Jorge with disgust.

"You should have seen the line to the toilet!" said Spike. "Also, if you get to the edge of the roof, you spell your name in the snow in really big letters! Ancient Poatsulan custom!" He laughed heartily.

"But... we have been here for hours!" said Gerda. "You must have come before us!"

"I don't know when I came up here," said Spike and shrugged. "I really needed to go! All that vodka, you know! Oh - and the coffee!"

"And it's not like we watched the hatch in the roof," said Jorge to his friends. "We were watching the surroundings..."

"Are ye supposed t' be a dragon?" said the first mate.

Spike nodded proudly. "Do you like my costume?"

The pirates looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry, but it's really obvious you're a reindeer," said Gerda.

"Nice try, though," said the first mate.

"Ooooh..." said Spike, looking dejected.

"Well, I suppose ye needs t' get back t' th' party!" said the first mate hastily. "This way, down th' hatch here!"

They more or less pushed Spike down the stairs below under his fervent, hiccough-interrupted thanks. When they had gotten him down there they went back to their post and relaxed.

"Do you think he heard anything?" said Gerda. The first mate laughed.

"Naaah, he was drunk out o' his skull 'n one o' th' silly buggers who goes t' places like this," he said. "He will reckon anythin' he remembers was jus' fancies!"

"I'm supposed you're right... Wasn't he very small, like just a fawn?" said Gerda.

"What did I tell you?" said Jorge, took a swig of vodka and grimaced. "Savages!

* * *

><p>The dance floor was the middle of a thundercloud. Darkness cut through by flashes of light. Loud bellowing noises echoing through your bones. Your coat matted with sweat. Even Saga had to admit she was starting to get drained, and her barbarian beau was clearly getting weak in his knees.<p>

That's why she didn't protest when he dragged her close and shouted in her ear: "I'm sorry, but I really have to take a leak." His leg remained loped around her neck, which was not unpleasant, and panted pitifully as he awaited her permission.

"Sure!" she shouted back. "I need to go as well! We'll meet by the bar!"

He nodded and left the dance floor at a trot, the dancing crowd (which were still nicely impressed by them) dividing to give him room.

Well, they were certainly unique in the crowd. The current trend seemed to be to imitate her Mistress in the Craft (Saga loved saying that to herself - "Mistress in the Craft"). Saga had first been a bit jealous of the idea, but then she realized that since everydeer had tried to turn up in a dark dress cut for ponies and the same basic makeup, she wouldn't have stood out the same way.

_Oh, how I wish I could tell everydeer_ I _designed that makeup!_ she thought. _Not that it fit reindeer very well, given our non-purple coats..._

She swayed her hips to the music as she trotted off to the little vaja's room to catch up on some gossip. She needed to know more about the recent Twilight Sparkle craze. She thought she knew all about the necro-nerdy trends in town, but apparently having a stagfriend got you out of touch.

_Small price to pay!_ she smiled as she placed herself in line for the loo.

Vigg suppressed his bladder and stalked off upstairs. He was getting more and more desperate to learn about Twilight's doings, and he felt he only had one lead.

_I just hope he hasn't stopped working for the evening,_ he thought as he entered the second floor balcony.

Scanning the crowd for a certain waiter, he missed both the many murmured compliments he got for his outfit and appearance and a smaller number of pick-up lines which generally revolved around him coming over and pillaging their apartment. It was probably for the best that he found the waiter after a short while and went up to him.

"Hi!" he said, a bit out of breath, his muzzle a little too close to the waiter's.

"Uh... hello," said the waiter and shied back. "What can I help you with, sir?"

Vigg stayed close and lowered his voice.

"I have heard Lady Twilight Sparkle is here tonight," he said.

"I can't really say, sir," said the waiter. "Uh, I can't talk about guests like that."

"I am already certain she is," Vigg said. "I am also certain she has a private room, or I would have seen her, or somedeer else would've seen her and made a scene."

"Erm..." said the waiter.

Vigg dragged out a bag of silver and placed on the waiter's tray. He couldn't see it, carrying the tray on his antlers as deer waiters do, but he felt its weight.

"That's just a little gift. Tell me where she is and you'll get another one," Vigg said.

The waiter swallowed.

"I - I'm carrying up some refreshments to her room in a minute," he said. "Pay me that twice again and I'll let you see where I'm going."

Vigg stood still a second or two, as thoughts ran through his head.

"No," he said. "I pay you thrice that again and you give me your tray and apron."

The waiter hesitated. Vigg opened another pouch and showed him the real, freshly minted silver.

"Okay," said the waiter hoarsely. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Twilight was getting more and more frustrated. She wasn't getting what she had come for. She needed clear numbers and descriptions of Jarl Ahto's forces. She needed the location of their base. Neither was forthcoming. Twilight decided Ahto had one advantageous trait in a ruler: he was able to talk a lot without saying anything, and it was obvious he was avoiding the more juicy facts. Meanwhile, she felt she had already said everything she was prepared to divulge regarding her own plans. If she continued she would start to promise things she couldn't keep. Not that she intended to keep any promises here in the long run, but she assumed it wouldn't be detected so early.<p>

_And here you sit, Twilight Sparkle, deliberately making promises you never intend to keep,_ she thought, _so you can ruin the life and plans of this poor fool._

She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Ahto. Even if Twilight failed miserably, she had the strong suspicion his coup wouldn't work. The only reason reindeer had to support him would be that he wasn't Ukko, and by that logic they might as well vote for Wiglek the Wicked returned from the Summer Lands as the next king.

She sighed. At the moment she wished she could have dealt with the reindeer kids' strange ideas of ancient artefacts and undead sorcerers instead of this mess. It would have felt cleaner, somehow. More pure.

There was a knock at the door. Hakon leapt up and answered it. The poor guy was probably happy to have something to do. He had tried to take part in the negotiations early on but had been shut down by a withering glare from Ahto, which had been followed by cruel mocking from Captain Crimson Coat. Since then he had mostly just stared sullenly at the floor.

A young waiter was let in balancing several trays and holding a bucket of ice and vodka bottles in his muzzle. Discussions were interrupted a bit as he laid the table. He was dressed in a grotesque outfit that must have taken some time to make, and between his helmet and extensive bodypaint his face remained unseen.

_Sometimes 'noble savages' will be dressed like that in Rarity's historical romances,_ she snorted to herself. _The kind that the heroine 'tames' in chapter sixteen._

"For you especially, Lady Sparkle," he said, "with compliments from your host," and showed a covered plate.

As the young sarv, a bit nervous, put the special plate in front of Twilight he had to press past Captain Coat. She took the opportunity to leer and rub his flank with her hoof.

"Are you also just for Lady Sparkle, fawn, or do we get to share you?" she said and grinned.

The poor reindeer flinched and the pegasus pirate laughed as he pulled out flask and glasses and placed them on the table.

Twilight looked at her with disgust and thought that she didn't feel sorry in the least for Crimson Coat. She noted the three reindeer shared her disgust with the pegasus.

_Well, they're good people with the wrong goals,_ she thought. _Crimson Coat is just an all-around bad pony._

Then she realise their gazes fell on her as well, and she suddenly not just loathed but hated Crimson Coat.

_They think we're the same,_ she thought. _We both come here from another country to just grab what we can, ravish the youth and steal the resources and exploit the land. They have no reason to believe I'm any different, with this ghastly charade we're playing. Jarl Ahto has no scruples allying with the Shadow of Skinfaxi because he's already bloodied his hooves with somepony like Captain Crimson Coat._

"Y'know, that's what I thought reindeer looked like before I got here," said Captain Coat conversationally, as the young waiter trembled and filled her glass with vodka. "That's how a northern barbarian should look like."

_But of course... we're the same, in a way,_ Twilight thought._ If I took a picture of that stag in that Nightmare Night getup and sent it home saying 'oh, this is how reindeer look like' I bet my friends would believe me._

"My lady," said the waiter, "may I serve you?"

"Thank you," she said, trying to sound as sincere as possible when she smiled towards him. She couldn't make out his reaction under his skull helmet and heavy warpaint. She turned to Crimson Coat and smiled in a different way.

"Harm or even touch the young deer here in any way, and I'll kill you in ways that will redefine pain for this century," she told the pirate.

_Now they'll just believe I'm saving him for myself, but at least she won't get any ideas,_ she thought.

The pirate laughed, but a bit uneasily, and Twilight actually got an admiring nod from Guthrun the seer.

The waiter mumbled something that could have been a thanks and lifted the lid off her plate. The he flinched backwards.

The smell of blood and offal now reached the noses of every ungulate in the room. Three small flayed corpses lay on the plate, their eyes glaring out from skinless faces.

"I'd... heard of your... eating habits, Lady Sparkle, so I'd arranged some lemming for you," Jarl Ahto said, a bit uneasily. The other two reindeer looked like they were about to throw up. Captain Coat stared at the plate in morbid fascination.

"Actually," the waiter spoke up, and then stopped, as all looked towards him. His voice was high-pitched, almost doeish, and Twilight wondered for a second if he was a doe, or merely a very young stag.

"Actually, grazers sometimes eat pieces of lemming meat," he continued. "For their health. To get needed minerals and such."

Crimson Coat's gaze actually sought out Twilight's and she read it as _Those crazy barbarians, huh?_ as if the pirate tried to unite in some sort of Equestrian camaraderie.

_I'm nothing like you,_ thought Twilight.

With great determination she formed the spell Luna had taught her in her mind and cast it. The spell that turned off you gag reflex and your olfactory senses.

"A most sensible custom," Twilight said, "in a harsh country without the natural bounty of my homeland."

She levitated the first lemming to her mouth and bit off its head with a mighty crunch.

"So, Jarl Ahto," she said between chewing, "where were we?"

* * *

><p>"Where. Is. That. Dragon?" Mustikka snarled.<p>

Heikko shrugged helplessly.

"I couldn't see him either when I rounded the square... a round square..." he mumbled as he lost track of his thought. "Anyway, he can't be in any of the alleys. Neither alive nor a corpse. I swear I have checked!"

Mustikka swore soundly and made as if to leave.

"But check yourself by all means," said Heikko. "I'll try to hail one of the pegasuses and see what they've seen..."

"I don't trust 'em!" snarled Mustikka. "And I'm not making another freezing scouting round, I'm going in!"

"In?" said Heikko.

"I know my tracks. The only one I see went up to the club, swiveled around the entrance, came back, and then just up and disappeared," Mustika explained. "It is impossible for me to lose a track unless by air or sea, so he must have entered somehow. He is in there"

"How?" said Heikko.

"He climbed, jumped, magicked himself in or flew in," Mustikka shrugged. "He is a freezing dragon and the familiar of a powerful sorceress. Anything is possible."

"Mustikka, you will make a scene," said the hithereto silent Galderhorn.

"I don't care much about manners right now," said Mustikka.

"You could jeopardize everything," said Galderhorn. "Let me use a sending first."

"Gald is right," said Heikko. "One of his spirits can fly and walk through walls and hide within them and all kinds of stuff. You must admit it will be less noticeable than you barging in."

Mustikka hesitated.

"I guess you're right," he muttered. "What have you got?"

Small glowing eerie shapes started to climb out of Galderhorn's cloak and coat and settled on his antlers and back, one or two hanging from his tail.

"Oh, a dozen ratatosks," said Galderhorn and smiled as the eerie shapes densified into squirrel-like eight-limbed beings covered in mouths and ears.

"Gossip-spirits?" Mustika mumbled. "Can you really rely on those pests?"

"What better way to track a celebrity?" said Galderhorn and smiled as he petted the squeaking spirits which babbled rumours and hearsay. "Besides, if they are detected, people might be upset but they won't suspect anything. Ratatosks are attracted to places where reindeer who want to be seen gather, like moths to a flame."

"Alright," said Mustikka. "But if the little vermin dawdle and start looking for autographs, I'm going in!"

Galderhorn nodded and whispered in the ears of his charges (and those ears were many) before sending them flitting through the air towards the club. A vague chatter could be heard, if you had Seen them with your eyes first. If any of the reindeer in the line Saw them, they didn't show it.

* * *

><p>Saga stared at herself in the restroom mirror. She was supposedly fixing her makeup (which takes some effort using cloven hooves, let that be taken to the record), but she was reduced to staring.<p>

Could she really be here? Could they really be right? Lady Twilight Sparkle was visiting this place this night?

"Oh, she is here! I heard the rumor before and when I got here the garderobier told me!"

"I saw her! I saw her, she was drinking a... a soda, like normal reindeer!"

"Didn't you say you_ knew her_, Saga? Didn't you say... (mocking chuckle) you were her_ apprentice_?"

She is here! That two-timing... that's why he went here... to see her... to meet her...

Saga fumbled with her powder puff.

_She was standing in the doorway of one of the club's private rooms, which was remarkably opulent for the circumstances, with plush pillows and silk divans, the smell of oils and incense and the light of red lanterns. Mistress Sparkle was reclining on one of the divans, while a small pegasus filly fanning her with her wings. Vigg rested his head in her lap._

_"Surprised, little fawn?" Mistress Sparkle purred like a big kitten. "After all, he is a stag now, with a stag's needs..." She patted the head of the reindeer prince._

_"Yes, you little fool," said Vigg with a much deeper voice than usual, "of course I wanted somepony that was a real grownup! Not just a little kid."_

_"And with a position fit for royalty, not living in the slums," Twilight Sparkle said._

_"Exotic and sexy and not a common brown ugly vaja," Vigg said and kissed her._

_"A powerful sorceress and not just a talentless dabbler," said Twilight Sparkle and kissed him back._

_"Leave, and don't come back," said Vigg._

_"It's not like anydeer needs you or wants you anyway," said Twilight Sparkle and magically slammed the door in Saga's face._

Saga woke up from her fantasy and her gnawing thought that it could be an actual vision as the actual door slammed open and then shut. At first Saga thought that a very small fawn in a bad dragon costume had violated the sanctity of the ladies' room. Then, she realized...

"Spike?" she said.

The dragon, who was panting heavily, nodded weakly and held the door shut. Somedeer was knocking on it.

"Hi, Saga," he said and grinned as weakly as his nod.

"What... are you here with Mistress Sparkle?" she said. Spike shook his head, but her relief at the implications of this was short-lived.

"No, she's here, but I'm not with her... oh my sweet flame, I had sneak in and warn you..." he moaned.

"Warn... us?" she said.

"You and Vigg!" he said. "We've gotta find him! There are reindeer here who want to kill him!"

A disjointed explanation later, Spike and Saga galloped towards the bar. Saga barged past angry customers and, ignoring their swearing, faced the bartender.

"Look, Miss," he said, "you can't just..."

"I need to know Lady Sparkle's room and I need to know it now!" she interrupted.

He sighed deeply and massaged his temple with his hoof, deeply regretting he wasn't allowed to drink on duty.

"Look," he said, "I have told you guys again and again that I cannot tell..."

Spike jumped up on the counter.

"I'm the number one assistant of Twilight Sparkle and I have a super-duper important message for her!" he said, waving a small and angry fist in the bartender's general direction.

The bartender hesitated a bit.

"Look," he began a third time, "I have seen many dragon costumes tonight..."

"Spike," barked Saga, "fire!"

A green flame singed the bartender's face.

He fell as silent as the rest of the bar as he studied the green smoke coming from the fur on his muzzle.

"Room 6A," he said. "It's the next furthest to the north in the eastern corridor. If you excuse me, I need to go stick my face under a faucet."

* * *

><p>Twilight hope that taking a bite or two out of the flayed rodents, as if tasting the most delicious parts, would be sufficiently polite. She knew she had killed her physical gag reflex, but her mind didn't know that, and it kept telling her to throw up. Neither did she want to think of what would happen with her digestion.<p>

"If we all are satisfied, maybe we can continue," she said and dabbed blood and slime from her mouth with a black silk handkerchief (embroidered with silver bats - yet another loan from Luna).

"Yes, let's continue," said Jarl Ahto. He had barely touched the cheese, jam and biscuits on his platter, but was on his second glass of spiced vodka. Twilight had only sipped at her glass. She was certain the liquor would not have removed only paint but also the furniture the paint was on. The other reindeer had also only nervously picked at their food but drunk heavily. The pegasus pirate had cheerfully stuffed her face and drunk as much, and she was clearly affected by it, unlike the reindeer.

"Yeah, let's!" she said. "Ahto, dude, it's clear she's not gon' show you hers unless you show yours! Show the Lady some leg, will ya?"

Ahto flinched, Hakon scowled and Guthrun coughed loudly and pointed to the waiter.

"We don't need anything more for now," Twilight said and smiled - grinned, she corrected herself, stay in character, grin - grinned towards him. "Please leave us!"

The young stag just stared at her and made no sign of moving. He seemed to want to say something, started to mouth word but nothing came out, and almost started to gesture but didn't. Twilight stared back.

"Did you want something?" she said harshly, as she started to be nervous.

"Get out!" Ahto barked, and the youth backed out, slamming his rump into the door in process.

"D'you think he was high on sh'omething?" said Captain Coat with a grin, cheeks flushed.

"He was obviously enraptured by my beauty," said Twilight and grinned back. "Now, back to business...

* * *

><p>Vigg hung outside the door, flabbergasted.<p>

_I can't believe it..._ he thought. _Lady Sparkle is in there, making some sort of horrid deal with Jarl Ahto! With the Pretender! How can she betray my country... when I know how she thinks? How she looks inside?_

_How beautiful her soul is..._

_Yet when I look at her now... I see nothing strange... no betrayal... but not that beauty either... She must be selling out my family..._

He found himself breathing heavily.

_...but she protected me from that pegasus..._

Vigg admittedly had a problem with being touched by females, but this wasn't that kind of touch. It had felt like an adder crawling over him, and not just because he had taken a quick peek into the strange pegasus mare's inner workings. He had quickly looked away again.

He was interrupted in his reverie by a pink torpedo ramming into him and catching his neck in between her antlers.

"YOU TWO-TIMING CREEP! YOU LYING LIAR! YOU... WOLF AMONG FAWNS!" Saga screamed, her face contorted by anger.

"I can expl..." he began, half-strangled.

"I can't freezing believe you! You agree with me to go out with me, JUST SO YOU CAN CHECK OUT LADY SPARKLE?" she interrupted.

"No, it was.." he tried.

"LIAR! LIAR! ADMIT IT!" she screamed. Then she started to cry, but didn't break down in tender tears, as romantic heroines are wont to. The streams of makeup-dissolving tears almost turned to steam by her cheeks, hot with rage.

"It - it - it's... all true..." he said. He could barely see her contorted face because of the angle he was pressed down by her antlers.

"I figured," she sniffling. "Because I'm not good enough for you?"

"It's not like that!" he started to babble. "I only wanted to see what she was doing! With her mysterious affairs!"

"Even if I believed you," Saga sobbed, "it changes nothing. Nothing. Because why didn't you tell me?"

Vigg opened his mouth but found nothing to say.

"Because either you are a liar and came here to see some purple flank, or you don't trust me enough to go on an adventure with you, or you'd think I'd be too sensible to bring along!" she said bitterly.

"But - Spike?" he said, suddenly seeing the little dragon standing behind Saga. Spike's face was also distorted, but by fear and shame. The kind of shame you feel when you find your friends locked in an horrible quarrel.

"She's right, y'know," said Spike quietly. "You really shouldn't have come here! There are people here who will kill you!"

"YOU LYING STUPID WORTHLESS SACK OF UNFAITHFUL..." Saga started to scream again and pulled Vigg up by his throat, while he frantically tried to get out of the grip. A small, strangely calm part of him noticed that this here actual streetfighting Saga had mentioned as part of her upbringing apparently was much more useful than his combat training.

"WHAT'S GOING ON... here?" said a voice behind them as the door sprang open (and incidentally, slammed Spike behind it in a rather unfunny fashion).

The people from the meeting stuck out their heads in a rather uncoordinated mess, everyone suddenly interested in seeing who was screaming outside.

"Oh - oh - Mistress Twilight!" Saga blurted out.

"Saga?" said Twilight, against her better judgment, even if she tried to bite her tongue.

"'Mistress'?" said Guthrun.

"You know her name?" said Jarl Ahto.

"One of my 'fans'," Twilight said quickly. "Death-worshippers from the temple of Hrimfaxi!"

"Wait, did you tell them you were here?" said Ahto.

"Of course not!" Twilight snapped. "One of the staff must have spread the word..."

"The doorguards!" Saga squeaked, improvising on the spot.

"Well, there is no big deal what a bunch of decadent youth know..." Hakon began, but Ahto interrupted him and kicked him.

"Don't be an idiot! They are sure to have bragged and told others! Who knows who else in the city know, and what they might have done..." he said.

"And of course you had to tell these witnesses that we were doing something we didn't want them to know," Twilight said, her voice dripping with poison. "It is obvious that the vaja only chased her sarv who wanted to... look at me. But now you and your idiot retainers force my horn, Jarl Ahto!"

She turned to the youths sprawled on the floor and they were enveloped in a purple glow.

"I'm sorry, kids," she said and they disappeared in a flash.

"What did you do?" Ahto shouted.

"A witchjump," Guthrun said and rubbed her eyes. "But I cannot sense where..."

"That's because I have a somewhat longer range than you're used to," said Twilight with forced smugness.

"So... where did they go?" said Hakon.

"About five miles out in Sarvvik Bay," Twilight said. "I doubt they can swim all the way to shore."

The three reindeer looked horrified, the pegasus grinned evilly.

Spike came out from the door.

"Spike!" Twilight said. "What are you doing here?"

I hope you weren't in on those two and whatever they were up to, she thought.

"I'm... I'm here to warn you!" he said, sad and confused. "About... the spies in here! Yeah!"

"Spies?" said Twilight pulling him close. "What do you mean, uh, faithful servant?"

"Guthrun," Ahto barked, "do a spirit check!"

He and Hakon watched nervously as the seer looked cross-eyed and gazed around as if trying to see far away beyond the walls.

"Wh-what did you do to them?" Spike whispered, horrified.

"I teleported them to Mustikka's watch position," she whispered back, as Guthrun started to chant loudly.

"This place is infested with gossip-spirits..." she started.

"That's not that strange, or bad," Hakon said. "I have seen them peek out from the walls myself, but that's only natural in a place like this, right?"

"I recognize the breed of ratatosk," she said grimly. "I know Galderhorn's habits, brother. He always hunts for them in the same marches of the spirit plane."

"Ukko's freezing spirit-talker!" Ahto swore. "We're being observed!"

"Yeah!" said the dragon, "that's what I'm trying to tell you! There are reindeer in here as well!"

_NO!_ Twilight Sparkle shouted within herself._ I haven't learned everything I needed to know yet!_

"Then we must flee, my Jarl!" said Hakon.

"Wait!" Twilight shouted. "I have been seen here with you and your people!"

"So what?" said Crimson Coat. "You'll just have to flee as well and claim diplomatic immunity or something."

"Ignore the idiot, my lord," said Twilight. "I can easily save myself, but this threatens my chance to help you."

Ahto stopped.

"There is no way you and I can cooperate like this now when we have been seen together," she said. "For me that is just one little intrigue gone awry, but for you... goodbye plans. Goodbye crown of Poatsula. Goodbye destiny of your ancestors!"

"Unless..." said Ahto.

"Unless?" said Hakon.

"She wouldn't have said it unless there was an unless," said Ahto. "Go on, Lady Sparkle."

"Unless we cover this up," she said.

"By killing the whole club?" Crimson Coat suggested, swaying a bit unsteadily.

"You pretend to abduct me! Either your compatriots saw the opportunity when they visited the same club as me," Twilight said and nodded towards Crimson Coat, "or you heard about it on the grapevine and planned it in advance. I will, of course, 'escape'... when you can slow down, and nodeer need to know we were in cahoots. I can even go around telling everydeer about the horrid experience! Then they will suspect a plot with me even less!"

"That was the dumbest, most panicky thing I've ever heard!" said Crimson Coat. "Come on, Ahto, we need to get out of here!"

"That's a brilliant plan!" said Ahto after a short deliberation, to the surprise of everyone including Twilight Sparkle. "Hakon, tie her up!"

"What?" said Hakon and Spike.

"To fake my abduction, Spike," said Twilight and held out her front hooves.

"But you can just magick free!" said Spike.

"Yeah!" said Hakon. "Nodeer will believe..."

Twilight ripped off a couple of belts from Hakon's apparel and wrapped in a knot around her forelegs.

"This here is 'rune-enchanted leather' that's 'impervious to magic'," she said. "Now somedeer please gag me with that 'anti-magic tablecloth' and carry me away 'against my will' before we're discovered!"

"What about me?" said Spike.

"You can 'hide in her saddlebags' and 'sneak out and free her' later," said Ahto. "Come on folks! Get on with the kidnapping! Look alive!"

When they reached the stairs they were discovered by a waiter who screamed even before Crimson Coat with a happy grin threw him down the stairs.

"I really think she should struggle," said the pirate critically, getting into the spirit.

Twilight wriggled a bit and hmmfed through the inexpertedly applied tablecloth gag.

"I mean like, cast some spells or something, something flashy!" the pirate said hurriedly as they carried their "victim" downstairs.

"Don't we need to free her for that?" Hakon said.

Twilight shook her head.

_This fake abduction is the dumbest idea I've had since I thought I had no friendship report to send and started a magic riot to get one,_ she thought. _Oh what the hay! Let's do a simple Look Alive Folks! animation spell!_

A purple flash sputtered from her horn and hit the giant plaster statue of Dread Hubbodamaster. Purple light spread over the plaster and split into all the colors of the Theophage's standard description, with his pink-tan face and paws, black mane and beard, and red and yellow robes and boots. With a mighty wrenching sound he pulled the chains out of his plaster flesh and dropped down to the floor below.

"I HUNGER! I KILL! I DEVOUR" he bellowed and started to move against some of the guests on the floor.

"Those are my deer!" Jarl Ahto gasped.

"Neat magics!" Crimson Cloaked yelped happily.

Twilight was satisfied. The construct would attack Ahto's deer, attracted by their auras, and cause minor havoc since it would soon fall apart into plaster bits...

Her quiet reverie being carried downstairs was interrupted as sparkles flew from the "wounds" in the fake God-eater and flew to the other plaster statues.

"WE ALSO HUNGER!" shouted the Diomedian sisters as they manifested as ethereal illusions and flew out from their relief.

"I HUNT! I HUNT!" shrieked Arachna as she scuttled down from the ceiling.

"WE LIVE! WE RISE!" shouted all the other statues of the monsters trapped in Tartarus, animated and ran amok, Tirek and Grogar and Krastos and all their ilk.

Twilight's "Oh noooo..." was only partially muffled through the tablecloth.

They might have singled out Ahto's deer, and their attacks might have been mightily ineffective, but the panic they spread was total anyway Screaming clubgoers trampled each other as they tried to escape. The main reason the plaster monsters didn't create more chaos in the city was that they broke as they tried to escape through the door, and their animated parts rolled around on the floor until the magic went out. The reindeer guards storming the club destroyed some of them earlier than that, but did little to calm down the panicking crowds.

Mercifully, Twilight missed most of the riot as she and her abductors escaped through a secret tunnel.

* * *

><p>"It looks like Lady Sparkle and, it seems, her servant the dragon, were abducted by Jarl Ahto and his followers," said the reindeer reporting to the Companions.<p>

"I have spirits following them, but Guthrun and I had the same master," said Galderhorn sadly. "She is awfully good with counter-spirits, hrasvalgs to scare away my ratatosks."

"We have to assume she is being carried away by boat," said one of Luna's pegasi. The princess herself wasn' there, not even having been informed yet.

"This has to be the most stupid thing I have ever seen anydeer do, and I have been the companion of some very stupid reindeer," said Mustikka to Vigg, who was crying noisily into his hooves. "You utterly destroyed an operation vital to national security, caused a riot which has harmed dozens of deer, caused an international incident by Lady Sparkle's kidnapping..."

"Worst of all, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Heikko said sadly. Vigg could count on his hooves the times he had seen Heikko when the fat berserker had not been happy and laughing... "Yourself and your doefriend!"

"I'm not his doefriend anymore!" said Saga angrily. "I cannot believe I trusted you, you stupid spoiled brat. To... to save this country! I can't believe I mistook one of my stupid fantasies for a genuine vision. Crown prince! More like clown prince!"

And she walked out of the alley and of his life and disappeared, while Vigg cried his heart out and the reindeer around him were too angry or too busy to comfort him.

* * *

><p><em>As usual, thanks to my proofreaders LadyMoondancer and Wheelwright!<em>


	37. Chapter 37

When they reached the harbor both the reindeer who carried her wanted her to be released and put back on her own hooves. Twilight wanted the same, but Jarl Ahto was adamant.

"That old fogey Mustikka isn't known as The Tracker for nothing! I want him to believe she went the whole way against her will!" he said.

Having trudged through a freezing blizzard (according to Crimson Coat) or a heavy snowfall (according to the reindeer) for almost an hour while dragging Twilight Sparkle along, the reindeer guards were rather grouchy. Twilight was not much better, her body aching. Neither was her grand attire made to be worn in a freezing blizzard (an area where she agreed with Captain Coat).

Earlier, Spike had climbed out of his saddlebag and onto Hakon's back, at his own insistence. Suddenly, he gave up a surprised cry.

"Look out!"

"What?" said Hakon whose ears were unpleasantly near the shout.

"Th- that mast is _moving_!" he shouted and pointed to one of the ships by the quay (they were now very close to them, though her 'captors' had given no indications to Twilight which they were to board).

The mast really was moving, a strange tapering yellow mast covered with large brown spots, and decorated with a row of thin colorful flags tied directly around it. Then Twilight, who had lifted her sore neck, and Spike both saw that the mast ended in a large body, ambling along on long, spindly legs. The legs were clad in rolled-up cloth of some kind, just like the neck (because that was obviously what the 'mast' was). The hose were of the same color as the scarves around the neck, muted by the darkness and the snow.

"What - what is _that_?" Spike stammered as the huge shape lumbered close.

"A giant," said Hakonen, sounding a bit nervous. "From zebra lands. Giant _sorcerer_!" he said and spat.

As the giant came closer, Crimson Coat flew up to it.

"All clear, Mr Motelele?" she shouted.

"All cleah, Cabtain," said Mr Motelele with what was either a heavier Nuuban accent than most zebras or evidence of a very bad cold.

"May I introduce Mr Motelele, our lookout and navigator!" she shouted to the reindeer.

"Is Mr Moccus here yet?" she said to the giant.

"The first mate is heah. All accounted foh excebt you, Cabtain," Mr Motelele said dourly and sneezed. Spike and Twilight observed that the giant wore a rather fetching purple fez on his head, held in place with yet another colorful scarf. He had a mangy, dirty yellow coat with large splotches of brown paint - or maybe his fur was coloured like that, it was hard to tell.

"Allright!" Captain Crimson shouted. "All aboard!"

As the reindeer, about a dozen of them, milled aboard, Mr Motelele put his head close to his Captain and said with a lower voice:

"I see we caught a unicorn, Cabtain. That was not in the plan."

"That, oh, that's just an idiotic idea of Ahto's!" Crimson Coat scowled.

"Foh what?" said the giant, clearly annoyed with the whole concept. "Hostage? His sleeping hut? Some barbarian reindeeh rite?"

"I don't know what it is supposed to look like," said Crimson Coat, "but she is here of her own free will. It is some plot or another against his enemy, to pretend she was kidnapped."

"Is that so?" said Mr Motelele. "I hope you see the risk, my Cabtain. At least have the mahe blindfolded during the journey so she cannot easily tell the way, or something like that."

"Do you think I'm stupid, Motelele?" said Crimson Coat. "Of course I was going to do that, I just haven't had time yet, gimme a break!" With that she fluttered down to the deck, as the sailors started to make ready for takeoff. Mr Motelele glared at her, and then turned his gaze to Twilight, who was rubbing her wrists and talking to her dragon familiar. There was an eerie sheen from his small horns within the fez, illuminating it with a crackling blue light. The same light shone in his eyes.

"I don't _think _you are stupid, Cabtain," he said to himself. "I _know __for __a __fact_ you are stupid. That's why I am the one who have to think on this ship!"

* * *

><p>The journey took several days. Despite the pegasi sailors' best effort, the weather didn't allow any better, and it was obvious the pirate camp wasn't that close to Sarvvik. A very nervous Crimson Coat had insisted on keeping Twilight Sparkle blindfolded as long as she was on deck. At first she had protested, and tried to tell Jarl Ahto that her escaping was part of the plan, so she would need to know the way back to Sarvvik. This caused some panic and quarrel among the conspirators.<p>

Ahto had a long discussion with Twilight. While he seemed quite determined to let her go as soon as they were back ashore, it also seemed he did so mostly to spite Captain Coat. She tried to bring up the things she had promised him, like Ukko's demise, but he didn't seem interested. More than anything else, he seemed tired.

After consulting her crew, the Captain suggested to Ahto to let her go back blindfolded as well, with a guide, "or something". That settled it, and Twilight stayed mostly under deck where she didn't have to wear the blindfold. She had figured out it didn't matter as long she just got one good look at the night sky to get her coordinates. Ahto had also let her send a message to Luna through Spike, since he figured she would need to be into the plot anyhow. To give the alicorns the wrong impression would just make his work that much harder. The Captain protested, but to no avail. They had received a letter that had been concise, to the point and with nothing incriminating in it. Twilight felt she could smell Luna's anger from it, but any reprimands were written behind the lines.

Twilight gained a special kind of pleasure from telling the Captain that they'd better blindfold Spike as well, then, when they started to do it to her. The pegasus had entirely forgotten about him, and had some sort of panic attack. Spike was less pleased when he wasn't given free reign of the ship, even if he already preferred to stay down below. He could tell Twilight about the crew and the ship, though, since no one had stopped him when he explored it.

"They weren't friendly or anything, but they weren't mean or rude either," said Spike. "They just stared at me."

"Well, few people have seen a baby dragon," said Twilight Sparkle.

"I wouldn't know about these people, Twilight!" said the dragon. "The crew is like a mix from all over! Maybe some of them grew up where they have more dragons!"

"Well, I've read that pirate crews are most diverse," Twilight mused. "They only require you to be ruthless and a good sailor."

"Like one third of them are pegasi," said Spike. "Another third are donkeys and mules, and the third third are zebras. Then there are like an extra third of other people from all over the world!"

"You cannot have four thirds, Spike" Twilight chided gently. "You mean fourths."

"Yeah, but the fourth third is much smaller than the other thirds!" Spike said.

"Nevermind, what do you mean with people from all over the world?" Twilight said and rubbed her forehead.

"Well, there are sheep and cattle and goats, but then there are strange people, like that guy who is like a deer-griffon! A persimmon, or whatever he was called!" said Spike.

"A peryton!" Twilight exclaimed. "Oh, I almost thought those were a legend! Did he do anything with his shadow? My books said that perytons have mysterious shadow magics..."

"I dunno, I didn't see anything," said Spike and shrugged. "Though he complained several times about it being such bad weather he cannot _see_his shadow... Then there's another griffon-thing, like a pony-griffon..."

"That's a hippogriff!" said Twilight. "Those are rare, but I have seen some..."

"A what?" said Spike.

"A hybrid between griffon and pegasus," Twilight explained. Or at least thought she did. When Spike looked confused, she continued: "If a daddy griffon and a mommy pegasus manage to get a baby, it's a hippogriff."

"Oh!" said Spike. "Well, that's weird, right? And then there's the giant..."

"The giraffe," said Twilight. "Though old books call them camelopards. Zecora calls them giraffes. She told me about them, and she didn't like them..."

"She did?" Spike said. "She didn't, I mean? Was it because he's so big?"

"There are many giants living in zebra lands, beings like elephants and monoceri and mokolekombes," said Twilight, "and Zecora didn't seem to fear or dislike them. I'm certain it wasn't just that they're big. She spoke in hushed words, as if the giraffes could see and hear her. She then said that they _might_, and tried to explain their special magic as something of both me and her. I guess she meant unicorn mind-magic and zebra artificiery. I've never known Zecora to be cowardly or superstitious, so there must be something to it."

"I-If they could really see and hear you, they must have reindeer Sight as well," said Spike nervously and looked around him. "What if he can see us now...?"

"No need to be paranoid, Spike," said Twilight, though she was a little bit uncertain herself. "Not all unicorns are sorcerers, and few are as good as say me or Shining Armor, even if they all have a little magic. We don't know what this particular giraffe can do. Now, tell me more about the other crewmembers... Are those pegasi all Equestrian?"

"Are there any others?" said Spike.

"Oh yes, there are many small groups of ponies outside of Equestria!" said Twilight and smiled. "And I believe anywhere that has a coast and pegasi will produce pegasi sailors, with their talent for flight and weather control!"

"Well, they all speak Equestrian, but so do everyone else," said Spike and scratched himself. "Well, sometimes the zebra talk with each other in their own language. The donkeys don't."

"There is no donkey language," said Twilight, going into lecture mode. "Well, except Ancient Asinine, but that's only used on things like tombstones..."

"Well that explains it," said Spike hurriedly, since he could sense that a lecture was coming on. "Also, the reindeer speak only Poatsi among themselves, and they spend almost all their time huddled in a herd..."

"Well, they're just passengers, of course," mused Twilight.

"But sometimes the rest of the crew forgets that the reindeer speak Equestrian, and they say mean things about them behind their backs, but of course they understand, so..." Spike said uneasily.

"Yes, Spike?" said Twilight. The tone of his voice gave her reason for concern.

"There has been two fights," said Spike. "I haven't seen the brawlers after that..."

"Justice can be very hard on board a ship, Spike," said Twilight. "Even among pirates. It is always wrong to start quarrels and fights, but on a ship when you need everypony to work together, it can be even more dangerous."

Spike looked worried.

"I mean either the Captain or an assembly might have had the brawlers thrown overboard for it," she added in a quieter voice. "Or maybe just clapped in irons, if they're lucky."

"Assembly?" said Spike.

"Both normal pirates and old-fashioned reindeer Vikings are more democratic than normal ships," Twilight explained. "Unless there's a battle or storm or something, the Captain cannot do just everything he wants."

Lifting her gaze from Spike, she continued: "I wonder if Ahto insists on doing it differently. He was an admiral of an actual fleet, with stricter discipline and all-powerful captains."

"It sounds like him and the Captains aren't that great friends," said Spike.

"No," said Twilight. "They must just have allied when the reindeer plundered the Equestrian coast, and he needed somepony who knew the lay of the land. Besides, this ship can take the weather better than a dragonship, and control the weather as well. And as for the Captain, she can attack bigger targets than she could by herself."

"Can we use that?" said Spike.

"Turn them against each other?" said Twilight. Really. It was simply her friendship training, backwards, and it wasn't like she hadn't already started. "Yeah, maybe. If it is useful. Right now, it could probably get us thrown overboard. If there is a conflict, it would get violent. The Captain's crew would win, even if we helped them, and the Captain has no reason to keep us around."

* * *

><p>"Just give me one reason not to cut theih throats right now and throw them overboard," said Mr Motelele to the Captain. She was flying in a slow circle around him, as was Mr Moccus, the flying pig first mate.<p>

"Ahoy there, ye can't do that!" Mr Moccus protested.

"Lissen to him, he's an old trotter at this," said the Captain.

"I mean, 'ave ye seen a reindeer warrior go berserk?" the megasus said with concern. "Look, I knew this donkey who started a brawl in a bar in Trotholm. One reindeer started frothin' at th' mouth. They had t' send his corpse home by post -"

"Well, that wasn't what I meant - " the Captain started.

"In ten packages!" said the megasus. "Really, attackin' a score o' reindeer openly be suicide!"

"Look, the thing is if we can set up this deal with the Jarl, we have a great time after that," said the Captain, giving the flying pig an evil eye.

"I don't trust the deal, Cabtain," said the giraffe.

"Is this about your visions, Mr Motelele?" said the irritated Captain.

The giraffe nodded. "My visions always come true!" he said haughtily.

"Yeah? So why were you confused by the appearance of the unicorn wench?" said the Captain and glared at him. "Explain that to me!"

"Well, eh..." said the giraffe but trailed off.

"So you're not omniscient, huh?" said the Captain triumphantly. "Then I'll give you the reason why you shouldn't slit the throats of the northern barbarians - _in__their__beds_," she added with a glare at her first mate who whistled innocently as he flapped in the cold wind.

"It's because if they die we miss a great opportunity for which we've worked a long time, just because you can't stand a sore throat and cold ears!" she said. "Take this to assembly if you want, but I'll win, and you'll lose, lose even more of that popularity you don't have. Remember it takes you some time to rise when you have been asleep, Mr Motelele, and that your magicked juju-coffee can't keep you awake forever!"

With those words she flew down to the deck. Mr Moccus shrugged apologetically and followed her.

"Who needs popularity when you have feah?" Mr Motelele snarled, but he did look worried. He would need to brew some more coffee...

* * *

><p>Twilight and Spike had their berths in one of the few, small, separate cabins under deck. Most of the crew slept in one large room, the pegasi and other fliers on tethered clouds, the others in hammocks. There was one room for the captain, another for the first mate and one other privileged crewman (it so happened to be the carpenter, a zebra), and a third one where right now Ahto and his closest retainers slept. The other reindeer and the lookout slept on deck. Mr Motelele couldn't have gotten down below even if he wanted to, and there was no room below for the reindeer. They seemed to take that in stride, raising tarpaulins over themselves, reminding Twilight that reindeer warships didn't have a roof to sleep under.<p>

The cabin Twilight and Spike slept in (and spent most of their time in) was some sort of minor meeting room. (Any gathering of the whole crew happened on deck, of course.) It had a very minor library, mostly magazines, some technical volumes and a few trashy paperbacks. It was still a library, and Twilight organized the books out of boredom.

It also had a course it could not receive any transmissions, since wireless thaumaturgy was impossible. It was for watching movies, though it could conceivably play music as well. There was a couple of paper boxes full of silver movie discs, mostly pornography of Equestrian origin. Twilight blushed and put all those movies in one box. The others were a strange mix of just about everything from all over the world. Twilight realized the pirates must have got them as plunder, but not bothered to sell them, since they weren't worth much.

Hence, when Mr Moccus came down with their dinner (he had turned out to be rather gossipy, and had simply tired of pressing the cabin colt for news) he found the most dreaded sorceress in Equestria and her unique dragon familiar watching zebra cartoons. The unicorn was trying to translate for the dragon, who looked a bit bewildered.

"Okay, why does the crocodile fail to catch the zebra?" said Spike.

"It's because when the zebra and his spider friend does the special chant, the crocodile cannot bite anyone, and he has to bite the zebra to catch him," said Twilight.

"'Biter, no biting!'" she sang.

"Why can't he catch the zebra in some other way?" said Spike.

"Because apparently he's supposed to be very stupid," said Twilight. "I mean, he is a talking animal in a cartoon, but he is still just a crocodile. It's a bit more obvious if you know Nuuban and can hear how he speaks..."

"Exactly how old are the foals supposed to watch this?" Spike asked.

"Preschool," said Twilight.

"Then why are we watching it?" said Spike.

"Because I'm bored," said Twilight. "You can otherwise choose between a camel soap opera without Equestrian subtitles, a Neighponese historical drama (I think) without Equestrian subtitles, and a nice collection of flying training movies for the Equestrian navy _with _Equestrian subtitles for the hearing impaired."

"Thar' s also three copies o' a video o' th' inauguration rites fer th' recent Mansa o' th' Zebras," said Mr Moccus as he chose to make his presence known. "Some o' th' court beauties 'ave nice hocks. Or beautiful dresses, if ye' re more into that."

Twilight quickly collected herself and paused the TV.

"Hello, Mr Moccus," she said. "Are you a connoisseur of hocks or of dresses, hmm?"

"Mostly hocks," he said amiably. "'n yourself, Lady Sparkle?"

Twilight swallowed and fluttered her eyelashes.

"I prefer my hocks clad in dresses," she said. She didn't bother with her forced laughter. For sure, Mr Moccus had seen real villainy.

"Why do you speak so funny?" said Spike, who didn't find the... he was a flying pig, for Celestia's sake! He wasn't very scary for a violent criminal.

"I' m ole, sprog," said the megasus and grinned. "Much older than ye reckon. When I began t' sail under th' skull 'n crossbones, 'twas on a ship wit' mostly Ponyland pegasi, 'n they spoke like this. That' s how I learnt Equestrian."

"How does... somehog become old in your profession, Mr Moccus?" said Twilight Sparkle.

"Ne'er lead a charge. Ne'er insult somehog's sire or dam or god. Ne'er steal somehog's rum or bedmate or silver," said Mr Moccus and made as if to leave. "Oh - 'n one more thin'!"

"Yes?" said Twilight.

"Ne'er play at politickin'," he grinned. "Everyhog wants t' be cap'n. Nohog wants t' be th' first mate. I' m th' oldest part o' this ship, me beauty."

Then he left, the lukewarm food made from canned goods he had brought sitting on the table.

"He forgot 'ne'er look threatenin''," Twilight murmured. "We'd better keep an eye on him."

* * *

><p>They would be reaching their goal tomorrow. A donkey sailor turned up and offered to do their laundry with the rest of the crew's. For some silver, of course. This caused Twilight to repack, and of course Spike had to help.<p>

"I didn't think pirates washed their clothes," he murmured.

Twilight laughed. "It's a ship like any other, and on good-kept ships you have to keep things clean. Though I doubt the clothes will be as well treated as when Rarity does it."

She had piled up the content of her saddlebags, mostly clothes, books and scientific instruments. Of course, there were no things packed for Spike. His warm jacket and cap had begun to stink. She had made a list and Spike had packed them before the fateful night. Spike hadn't missed anything, but there were a few additions.

"Matches?" she said.

"If you couldn't use magic to light a fire," said Spike. "And I wouldn't be there with you."

She frowned. "Unlikely, but OK." She lifted an odd package from the heap.

"What's this?" she said.

"Don't you remember?" Spike said. "It's Pinkie Pie's gift! The party grenade!"

"The what?" said Twilight.

"Look, she's let me help loading the party cannon several times," Spike explained. "That looks exactly like a charge, except that here you're supposed to pull this string and throw it. So it's a party grenade. Pinkie said it would be an instant party."

"Why would I need an instant party?" said Twilight, more amused than upset.

"Well, you're here to negotiate with a bunch of pirates and a bunch of ex-soldiers," Spike said. "Everypony knows pirates like a party, and we know from Shiny's friends that soldiers like a party. So I thought you'd need it to butter them up, like. Besides, it's a neat trick, it fits a sorceress."

Twilight laughed and shook her head.

"Pinkie manages to be random even when she's not here," she said and put the package back in the saddlebag.

Then she suddenly sniffled.

"I miss them so much," she said. She hadn't known she did until now, seeing Pinkie's handiwork. "I wish I didn't have to do this... this _manure_! I wish we were home!"

"Me too," said Spike and they shared a hug.

"I told Luna to tell everypony we were OK," she murmured into Spike's back. "I hope they've been told by now."

* * *

><p>"I've told her family and her friends in Ponyville," said Celestia as they watched the grey skies and the constantly forming blizzards from a mountain outside Sarvvik.<p>

"Thanks, sister," said Luna.

"I think you should have done it," said Celestia.

"Were they upset?" said Luna.

"Upset and relieved at the same time," said Celestia. "Upset with us, relieved they are safe - safer - for now."

"You think this is my fault?" said Luna.

"No, it is your _responsibility_," said Celestia. "I don't know who to actually fault for causing this mess and I don't really care. I just meant you should have been the one to explain it. For one, I am not as knowledgable about this as you are, since you planned it, so I might have misrepresented your actions."

Luna sighed.

"I think Twilight Sparkle too a horrible, unnecessary risk, and that childish prince didn't help matters, in any case," she said.

"How is he?" said Celestia.

"Grounded and scolded, as far as I can tell," said Luna. "He shouldn't cause any more trouble."

"That was not really what I meant," said Celestia.

They were silent.

"I ache to clear these clouds away," said Luna.

"What about the quest?" said Celestia.

"What quest?" said Luna, her eyes fixed on the mocking storm, which in their country would have been a horrifying abomination in its independence.

"The quest for the Sampo," said Celestia.

Luna snorted.

"A mere fancy of the temple-fawn, I'm sure," she said, but there was a small nervousness to her voice.

"You seem very sure of that," said Celestia. "Twilight wasn't so sure."

"You know how enthusiastic she is about arcane arts," said Luna. "Shouldn't we clean the sky?"

"And now you're avoiding the subject," said Celestia.

Luna didn't say anything.

"What did Wiglek the Wicked do for you?" said Celestia. "What payment did you receive? You never told me that, just how you betrayed him."

Luna shuddered.

"Did you tell Twilight?" she said anxiously.

"Of course not, it was a secret between us," said Celestia and nuzzled her sister. "But you shouldn't keep this pent up, and I swear it is only a bad thing because it hinders you from doing what's right for some reason - shame, I think."

Luna swallowed.

"He... founded the temple of Hrimfaxi," she said quietly.

"What?" said Celestia and laughed, then caught herself. "Sorry, it was just silly! Why would you want that?"

"I was jealous of your temples," said Luna mournfully.

"I didn't want them!" said Celestia. "You could have had mine! Look, they still keep giving me... junk like that horrid statue!"

Luna cracked a faint smile.

"And they send all those prayers I can't hear and can't fulfill and don't want," Celestia continued. "They make all these claims about me and my history and my powers and my life and don't let me tell my story myself! They are like the tabloids, only actually literate! There's a reason I outlawed such things in Equestria centuries ago!"

"Anyway," said Luna, "that wasn't really the reason. I just wanted to... put him in his place, for the laughs, like I was Discord. I would probably have agreed to some other price, had he offered it. The important part was the triumph. That rotten, rotten feeling of being superior, of having hurt somepony and making them weaker and smaller, so you were stronger and bigger..."

"That's past now, Luna," said Celestia and nuzzled her again. "Don't let a bad deed in the past stop you from doing a good deed in the present!"

"It just feels so... painful..." Luna said mournfully.

"Will you let me deal with it?" said Celestia.

"Why?" said Luna.

"The reindeer insist I am the actual Goddess of Summer," Celestia shrugged. "I'm just going to protect my interests in having one again. And let's just say I have more faith in mortals than I think they should have in me."

"May I ask how?" said Luna.

"Oh, I'm just going to move in mysterious ways, as usual," said Celestia and smiled enigmatically. "Should we perform some more divine intervention and smite those clouds righteously?"

"Verily, we shall," said Luna and smiled as the two sisters took flight and started to form the wind and clouds.

"If Twilight doesn't come back soon, what do we do?" Celestia shouted.

"Then we march in the general direction of the camp - North," Luna shouted back. "That's were I assume the first battles against Winter will be anyway. We will lack the information Twilight was looking for, but honestly, I think we can manage that. The pirates are the least of our problems. How large could their forces be?"

* * *

><p>"It's a whole city!" said Twilight as the ship slowly sailed into the harbour. "This... this is a whole army!"<p>

The gently sloping cliffs around the harbour had only a score of actual houses, but must have hundreds of small tent-like huts.

"Those are kota huts," said Spike. "Vigg showed me! Grazers use them when they move around, they are like tents but sturdier. There must be lots of Grazers here... "

"I'll bet the Poatsulan Army uses them on maneuver as well," said Twilight and gritted her teeth. "They know how to set up camps, of course."

"Where did they get all the stuff?" said Spike.

"They stole food and clothes and such in Equestria and sold it here where there is a great lack of goods," said Twilight, "and since the bad weather conditions made a lot of workers unemployed it was probably easy to find reindeer to build for them. We should have trawled more through Sarvvik for informers who for money could have told us where this place was, instead of this stupid stunt..."

"Look, they've cut down almost all the trees..." said Spike and pointed.

"A good defense, and they needed the wood,´" said Twilight, mentally mapping and memorizing the temporary city.

"Except those, which they made towers out of," said Spike and pointed elsewhere. "Towers with cannons in them!"

"Those look like ballistas and flame cannons," said Twilight. "This doesn't look nice..."

"I bet they took the weapons off the ships when they laid 'em up for winter," said Spike, "and just hoisted them up the tree-towers."

He pointed to the harbour where scores of dragonships and a dozen broad-bottomed merchant vessels laid on the beach, in a way Equestrian ships wouldn't have been. Some were being worked on by reindeer crews. Their ship wouldn't be able to land like that, so it was being steered towards a jetty.

"It is lucky Jarl Ahto is a stag who thinks much of himself and is very foolish," Twilight mumbled.

"Why?" said Spike.

"Because I'm afraid that's the reason he has the very odd plan of wanting to make a coup d'etat but absolutely not wanting to make civil war," she said. "That's the only reason he hasn't marched on Sarvvik already."

"You think he really, like, rules this place then?" said Spike.

"Yes," said Twilight. "It is far from impossible that the various outcasts who live here and use the place as a base could have formed it anyway, but look how organized everything is! Pirates would do this on their ship, just because they are still sailors and need to make the ship run, but this city is ruled and planned and controlled. They wouldn't do that, and it would fit with a competent if a bit foolish military stag like Ahto."

"So, do we know everything we need then?" said Spike.

"Almost," said Twilight. "I still need a location, and for that I need either a map of the place or a look at a clear sky. We really need that to escape, because I am teleporting back! Aaand... there are some details. Like if there are any other minor leaders in camp who opposes Ahto. If there are walls or other defences. Or what other resources they have, like magic. This is an international crew and you don't know what they can come up with. Like what Mr Motelele can really do."

"You can probably not just ask him," said Spike and looked warily at the giant who was busy helping piloting the ship into harbour. "He doesn't look friendly."

"I'll start with that anyway," Twilight said and followed his gaze.

"Twilight, we're kind of in trouble here," said Spike worriedly. "I hope you don't get caught up in researching giraffe lore when we need to get out of here as soon as possible!"

"I'll try," said Twilight and patted his head.

"But I can't promise anything!" she said and stuck out her tongue at Spike.


	38. Chapter 38

The Crimson Kraken had docked so Twilight and Spike had went ashore. It might have been more proper to say that they were taken ashore. Twilight hadn't been carried off the ship bound and gagged, but she was "escorted" by two rather burly reindeer. They seemed to be as happy to get off the ship as Twilight and Spike. A small herd of reindeer had gathered to meet Jarl Ahto and receive the news of his mission. He held a little speech to them and any others who happened to be present.

Twilight listened to the speech, but Spike didn't understand what they were saying. He wasn't terribly interested anyway. Mostly he was happy to be on solid ground and hoped to soon be in a warm house. To idle the time away, he watched the pirates unload their ship's cargo.

While they were fairly efficient, they were very noisy about it. They shouted, cursed and laughed and stopped to discuss how to get one crate down from the deck. Finally, someone called for Mr Motelele, and the giraffe stomped over looking annoyed. He projected crackling magical energy the colour of a gray mist from the horns that must be hidden within his battered fez, and the crate levitated off the ship and down on the ground. Mr Motelele then stomped ashore and busied himself with something else. Spike could see his tall neck in the distance.

Mr Moccus led the unloading, shouting and cursing as if he was on some sort of more enlightened level of disorder, and slowly the crates and barrels and bags came ashore. One half of the cargo was carried off to a cluster of buildings to the south of the Crimson Kraken.

Another half was turned over to some waiting reindeer who were using their usual ackjas to pull their cargo. This started a heated discussion between their leader and Mr Moccus. The subject was whether there were enough ice for the ackjas to work with their load, which meant to Spike that those small crates must be heavier than he thought.

_Wonder if there are gold and gems in the crates?_ Spike thought.

One of the crates was too big to be loaded on an ackja. It wouldn't stay on, no matter how they loaded it. A pegasus of the crew flew off, presumably to get help. To Mr Moccus' undisguised disappointment, the reindeer foredoe knew her ice, and the rest of the ackjas were pulled away without getting stuck in the gravel. Spike noticed at the place had roads, if crude ones. Somepony, or rather somedeer, had gathered sand and gravel and spread it to make roads. Spike felt a bit proud over his deduction skills when he realised the sand and gravel must have been taken from the beach. He could see where they had dug it up. There was even one of those newfangled little steam-driven digging machines sitting by the hole, covered by a tarpaulin.

_It looks just like the one they used in the great building project in Ponyville the other year_, Spike thought. _The one with all the accidents... Maybe it was stolen or bought in Equestria... I wonder if pirates let baby dragons operate digging machines?_

The pegasus returned with Mr Motelele. Spike had never seen the giraffe walking at full stride while on the ship, and it was a strange sight to see him do it on land. His whole body swayed up and down, especially his neck, and his strange tufted tail, more like a zebra's than a pony's, twirled and undulated. Mr Motelele scowled and listened to the crew and the reindeer. Then he reached with his magic down into the mess of necklaces, baldrics and pouches he carried around his neck. He pulled out two pouches and barked to the workers to stand back.

As they moved off (the reindeer further than others, presumably out of superstitious fear of the giraffe) Mr Motelele threw powders at the crate, in a way that reminded Spike of seasoning a stew with salt and pepper. The seasoned crate reacted by starting to shrink. The process was slow and created a nasty sound as if something was torn. It looked as strange as you could assume, but apparently it looked worse if you had the Sight. The reindeer all grimaced and looked away as if the shrinking crate had been a really bad chariot crash.

The pegasus pirate who had fetched Mr Motelele was more morbidly curious, and got a bit closer to the shrieking crate. This was not the right thing to do. Some of the light dusts from the pouches must still have been dancing in the air, because the pegasus gave up a shriek and pulled back from the crate, flailing his wings. As the others looked on in horror he landed and rolled on the ground screaming. His left wing had begun to shrink, and the process was painful. Now the crewmembers looked away in horror as well. A couple of the pegasi tried to get close to help their colleague but they were still scared, and he was moving around violently, and it was not like they knew how to help him.

Mr Motelele just scowled at the pegasus and turned to the reindeer who was in charge of the ackja.

"These," he said as he handed her a small jar into which he poured some dust from a pouch,"will restore the crate. Don't be stupid when using it!"

Then he strode off again, ignoring the commotion.

Twilight didn't. The noise and shouts had finally made her turn her attention from the speech and towards the unloading.

"What's happening?" she asked Spike.

"He's just walking away!" Spike said.

"What?" said Twilight.

"The giraffe!" Spike fumed and pointed at the disappearing Mr Motelele. "He caused an accident and he just walked away from it!"

"Accident...?" said Twilight and looked at the sobbing pegasus and his colleagues trying to help him up.

Spike quickly explained what happened, very upset. Meanwhile, the reindeer shrugged and left with their ackja. The crate had shrunk to one fourth the size, but it still weighed as much, which gave them some trouble.

"Perhaps I can help him," Twilight mumbled. "Zecora has described something similar... but it's not like I can just whip up an antidote. I have nowhere near her skill, no materials, and I seem to remember the process was... immoral."

"I think the reindeer got some antidote or something..." Spike mumbled.

"Then we'll try to talk to her as soon as possible," said Twilight. "I just have to talk to Ahto as soon as possible... erh, make that even sooner as possible."

"Can't you just demand the giraffe helps him?" said Spike. "He caused it, and shouldn't he be responsible?"

"It is not like I have any influence over him," Twilight said. "But I might have to talk to him about it, if only to know what to do."

"It's nice of you to help the poor guy," said Spike. "He is kinda the enemy..."

"Well, he won't become more of a violent criminal by me helping him," said Twilight. "Besides, we need all the friends we can get here!"

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle had thought Jarl Ahto would sleep in one of the houses. He didn't. Sure, his kota hut was bigger than the average one, and he only shared it with Hakon and Guthrun, but you could say he was roughing it with his deer.<p>

Ahto must have seen her eyes wander around the sparsely furnished hut.

"When I was relieved of my post, I spoke out harshly against the king's folly," he said. "I realised no good could come from it, so I quickly signed over my property to my family, gathered some personal gear and went into exile. I didn't have much with me, and I don't take trophies in the raids."

_Strange,_ Twilight thought. _I distinctly remember Jarl Einar saying that before he became an alcoholic Ukko would have loved a deer who dared tell him he was wrong. Did he succumb to vodka earlier than I thought, or is Jarl Ahto a spectacularly bad judge of character?_

"When was this, Jarl?" she said as a soldier stuck a wooden jug with coffee in her hooves.

"The King had dismissed four fifths of the fleet! That meant he only needed one of five admirals," Ahto scowled. "We others were dismissed as our sailors. Only that old fool Heikko remained, though I had the most victories under my belt. It's clear the king feared my influence, since I am of royal blood myself!"

_Or maybe he just wanted to favour an old friend,_ Twilight thought. _You do have an ego the size of Cloudsdale Stadium, Jarl Ahto._

Twilight drank her coffee and said nothing. Spike slurped from his cup. One of the soldiers cautiously sniffed him.

"While I'm sure these accommodations are lovely," said Twilight, "I must know when I can leave this place. You promised me guides back to safety, Jarl Ahto."

Ahto fidgeted a bit.

"I've... talked to my advisors, and it seems now is not a good time to do so," he said, looking down into his coffee jug.

"Why not?" said Twilight and forced a mocking smile. "Are you and your pirates holding me hostage?" Inside her, Twilight felt an icicle stabbing her heart.

_What if that is the truth... how do I get Spike out of this?_

Jarl Ahto drank some coffee and looked desperately at Guthrun the Seer. The vaja coughed.

"There are simply too many report of the beasts of Winter around, Lady Sparkle," she said. "We don't want to risk either you or any of our deer."

"What kind of beasts?" said Spike suspiciously. He had been eating a brooch by carefully sucking out the amber like raisins from a bun, and now he was gnawing on the bare silver.

The jarl and his seer looked at each other again, but one of the soldiers acting as servants quickly found his voice.

"Oh, permission to speak, Sir..." he said. His Tarandrian accent was much heavier than that of his superiors.

"Granted!" Ahto barked.

"A turso attacked the harbor a little more than a week ago," he said. "Many deer and some of the southron pirates fell ill, and several of them died, but the beast was killed. The Strimmaland giant burned the corpse, but the bones remain on the beach."

"It was probably drawn here by fish, which in turn was drawn here by offal," Guthrun said.

"We have changed the routines for handling garbage," said Ahto. "We were lucky the victims' poxes didn't spread to other people."

Twilight fell silent. Spike looked a bit pale.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your comrades," she told the soldier who looked at her with astonishment, her voice tinged with genuine concern. Jarl Ahto snorted and Guthrun sneered, looking at each other.

"Is there anything I can do to help the survivors?" she continued.

"The giraffe has already done his work," Ahto said. At this Guthrun snorted even more.

"How much did you have to pay Mr Motelele?" Twilight said. The eyes of all the reindeer widened a little, Guthrun's the slightest.

"Too much for what should have been his duty," Ahto grunted. "Though he used his magic for free to help kill the beast and burn the body to stop its plagues." Again, he and Guthrun shared a glance, and the soldier looked a bit uneasy.

"Of course, since he himself was threatened by it. Did he suggest floating that carcase into Sarvvik?" said Twilight.

Jarl Ahto's nostrils flared.

"No, but that vinghest wench did!" he barked. "How did you know?"

_Lucky guess_, said Twilight. _Either him or Captain Cloak would have suggested it..._

"They have a history," said Twilight, trying to be smooth, so she had to involve her fan to hide her face. "Ask the good Captain about... oh, the dock fires in Las Pegasus some time, and what she was doing in the city."

Ahto and Guthrun looked at each other, and the soldiers looked like they had some fresh gossip.

_Cloak_ was _from Las Pegasus_, Twilight thought. _She has to have been there some time since she went renegade, but when she tries to tell him that... And I am sure there has been at least one dock fire in Las Pegasus in recent history. Statistics tell me so._

Ahto and Guthrun switched their looks back to Twilight. They both looked angry in different ways - Ahto fuming with righteous indignation,Guthrun's eyes narrowing while remaining stoic - but they were clearly not angry with Twilight.

_It is easy to lie to people who want to believe your lies_, Twilight thought. _Luna was right._

"Anyway, might I have a look at the corpse of the turso?" she said.

"Only bones remain, my lady," said the soldier.

"They would still interest me as a naturalist," said Twilight, "and since the good Jarl seems determined to keep me here..."

"That... should be no problem," said Ahto, a bit distracted. "You are my guests here in my kota. I have other business to attend to, but I am sure one of my deer can show you the way. I'll send for somedeer who is free to guide you. They will be with you soon."

Twilight thanked him and he and Guthrun left the hut, soon followed by the two soldiers.

"Twilight," Spike said, "why do we have to check out some scary bones that can make you so sick you die?"

"Because I want a chance to be alone and check for things that can help as coordinates," said Twilight. "If I wave around instruments, they will hopefully think it is unicorn magic, and I don't think they will get too close. They will still be afraid of disease."

"Yeah, disease," said Spike, dismayed.

"I'm sure the things are sterilized now," Twilight said.

Spike didn't look convinced.

"At least we have a cozy place to sleep," he sighed and looked around the kota, with fluffy blankets and actual linen.

_Equestrian linen,_ Spike realized. _I wash stuff like this every week!_

"Yep," said Twilight, "right under the nose of Ahto and his closest retainers. Of course, if I were really who he thinks I am, it would be very stupid, but now it is actually very smart. Too smart."

"Why would it be stupid... oh," said Spike.

"Yeah," said Twilight. "It's even odds I would curse, poison or enchant him if I really was a villainess and slept this close to him."

Spike snickered. "Sometimes it sucks being a nice pony. Besides, looking at the bedrolls, Hakon sleeps next to him, almost cuddled up like a foal. You'd have a hard time reaching Ahto without waking his attendant dude." Spike turned toward the Jarl's bed.

_Seriously, is he using the Jarl as a teddy bear?_ he thought.

Twilight stuck out her tongue at Spike, but quickly retracted it when one of the soldiers returned with a guide.

"We're here to show you the way to the turso, my lady," said their leader.

"Delightful," said Twilight. "We will come at once. Spike, will you get my instruments out of my luggage?"

"Okey Twi - I mean, yes Mistress!" said Spike.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Twilight scowled and said some foul words to herself as she carefully walked among the rocks on the beach.<p>

First, her guides had been more wary of her than of the charred bones. She could understand why when she saw how the corpse must have been thoroughly and very quickly burnt to ash. The flames had not only left only the sooted bones of the pox-hydra, they also had left their mark on the boulders on the beach and the sand beneath them. In some places it had been glazed.

Hence, the deer remained close to her and gave her suspicious looks. During these circumstances it would be hard to surreptuously determine her coordinates with enough precision for a planned teleport.

Second, her guides weren't soldiers properly, but sailors. Two came from the navy, another one had been a merchantstag. They would recognize a sextant if they saw one.

Twilight consoled herself with doing what she had claimed she wanted to do. She studied the bones and took measurements, had Spike make a couple of sketches and take samples of the bones. There wasn't any ash to take, which was a pity. It would have been interesting to see what method Mr Motelele used to burn them, but the waves had swept all ashes away.

The sea was still unfrozen, even if ice formed near land and floes could be seen in the water. Snow slowly turned into ice close to the beach, like in this place, and the edge of the ice was lapped by the waves. Burning the huge carcass had formed a hollow in the snow and ice, down to the frozen ground, and ice-cold seawater rolled in over it, beneath her booted hooves.

"How do you fight a turso, anyway?" she asked the closest sailor as she poked with her magic at what looked like a reindeer bone buried in the half-frozen sand. He was standing on a rock, like his two colleagues.

"With missile weapons, then with back-mounted lances, then with antlers," he said. "Not that it helps much."

"You need artillery," said another sailor, the former civilian. "Couldn't bring any of the pieces to bear, really."

"The giant... used his magic to strike it," said the first sailor again. "Then the vinghestar - the pegasuses, I mean - threw rocks at it, and then oil and pitch. Then the giant cast a powder at the turso, and it caught fire."

Twilight turned towards him and looked in his eyes.

"You hurt because your friends died, and you needed the foreigners to avenge them," she said.

"Who wouldn't?" he snarled.

"I'm not accusing you of anything," she said. "I just try to understand things. Always have."

"You'd think we knew how to fight a turso..." he sighed.

"It was our job," said the third sailor and spit. "Before the old drunk fired us."

"He thought the nobles would hire us again," said the first. "That they would pay for the ship and deer to defend the land, since he had lowered their taxes." He joined in the spitting.

"And then they didn't," said Twilight, matter-of-factually.

"Just a few of us," said the sailor.

Twilight fell silent. She pulled out the bone, levitated it up to her and looked at it.

"They tossed the dead on the burning turso," said the former civilian uneasily. "To burn away the plague."

"Then you plundered my homeland," said Twilight.

"What else should we do?" said the first sailor, his gaze avoiding Twilight. "We had lost our jobs!"

Twilight looked with him with actual sympathy.

"The crisis had hit," he said. "There was no honest job to be had!"

"Those ponies could afford it!" said the second sailor. "Yours is a wealthy land!"

Twilight looked less sympathetic.

"In the slums of Sarvvik," she said and studied the bone, "lives poor reindeer who never had it as good as you. If you go there, say to visit a house of ill repute, you mean the harlot would be fully justified to steal your purse? Since, after all, you have more than she ever will have? The thieves on the street, you would not dispute it if they emptied your saddlebags? If one of the factory workers, who surely makes less than you do in a year and has a family to support, gore you and take your money?"

"That's different!" said the second sailor.

"How?" said Twilight. "Because _you_ get robbed this time? Because your need is greater than their need?"

"No, but... they're reindeer!" he said.

"What crime's all right to commit if you are of a different species than the victim?" said Twilight. "Is it right and proper if I kill you?" Her magic aura crackled close to his throat.

"It's not a matter of right or wrong!" he said urgently. "It's what you have to do!"

Twilight let the magic recede.

"Have to do? Really? I can think of at least three alternatives. Alternative one," she said. "Join the grazers. Go back to eating lichen and sedge. Make your own clothes. Raise your huts."

"They wouldn't have taken us in," said the sailor.

"At this point, Winter had already grown worse and they might have needed guards," Twilight said. "Did any of you even try? Never mind. Alternative two."

She handed the bone to a worried Spike.

"You could do as the urox. You know, the cattle your ancestors killed or drove out of the country because you wanted their lands? Simply travel to Equestria as guest workers. We don't have a crisis. We have lots of both forests and sawmills who could need reindeer. Did you try?"

"That's... that's work beneath a deer of war!" said the sailor.

"So, is that the case? Equestria lacks much of an army these days, and the navy is useless," Twilight said. "Oh you know, you have attacked us! You know our weakness. Gather under one of the sacked admirals or generals, sail to Equestria, offer your service as mercenaries to protect our borders. Tried that?"

The deer looked at each other.

"Alternative three," said Twilight. "The money that should have ended in your pockets ended in the vaults of the nobles and rich merchants, correct? And there is no army or navy which defends the cities anymore? Because Ukko sacked you? So why didn't you march on the deer who wronged you, took your wealth back and put another king on the throne? Took the money and lives from those who actually harmed you, instead of innocent foreigners? The Urox, workers and slum dwellers would have cheered you on. Probably the Russ as well."

"I... Jarl Ahto wouldn't have liked that..." one of the sailors said.

"We had once... we were the king's deer," said another.

"I'm just saying you didn't have to do what you did," said Twilight. "I know you aren't bad deer. Few ponies were killed. None were carried away. But you still did what you did and 'I had to' isn't a good enough excuse for me. I just wanted to understand why."

"You're a strange one to talk, my lady," said one deer sullenly.

"When the most evil sorceress in the world questions your ethics, perhaps you should think them over," said Twilight and smiled sardonically. She turned to Spike.

"I think we should go now," she said. "I'm done here, and the weather doesn't get better."

Spike nodded, uneasy about the conversation.

"Wait," said one of the sailors, the former merchant mariner. "About this... there wasn't any big raids first. Just some small ones, because we were seriously stumped for provisions and money. Then more of these guys turned up," and he gestured at the former marine soldiers, "and we got more ships. We started talking again, about what you said, about rising up against Ukko, against the fat wolverines in Sarvvik. But... it is our land, it was like wrong in our bones... Then the Admiral came along, and he organized this place, he organized the raids... to keep us going. He wanted no war inside Poatsula. We listened to him... he is the kind of reindeer you listen to. Trust me, I was never in the navy, and I listened to him. It's... it's not easy doing the right thing. But I chose to do this."

"Thanks," said Twilight and smiled towards him. "Knowing that helps a lot."

"You want to leave now?" said the first sailor. "My lady," he added.

"Yes please," said Twilight.

She followed her guards, and Spike jumped up on her back and followed as well.

_In his own way Jarl Ahto is a good deer, I suppose,_ she thought. _In some way that uprising would have been just... but it would have been a civil war, and all my studies tell me what they do to a kingdom. But this means that if this ever comes out... if anyone ever digs in this... we can never switch sides and support Jarl Ahto. He is primarily responsible for the raids against Equestria. We can't put him on the throne, even if he is better for both us and the reindeer than Ukko. There would be an outrage... unless every trace of this story is wiped out._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again to my proofreaders!<em>


	39. Chapter 39

Oak Wreath knocked a second time on the door to the royal guest suite.

_"I said enter!"_ came the voice of his sovereign, or rather one of his sovereigns. The scarier one. He obeyed the order and bowed down deeply as he did so.

Princess Luna was donning her barding. It wasn't as easy as she remembered and she swore under her breath while attempting to telekinetically strap on the croupiere to her behind she was swearing under her breath. She had the peytral hanging down her breast and the criniere around her neck already. She had tried to put on the champron but found it uncomfortable to have it on her head while she was struggling with the straps. Now it hovered within her magical aura.

_It was so long ago..._ she thought, and then: _I had Twilight Sparkle practice this, and now she isn't here..._ She felt a harsh sting of longing and shame.

"You there!" she said harshly to Oak Wreath, then she softened her voice. "Oak Wreath, isn't it?"

"Yes, your highness," said the prostrated unicorn.

"Ha! I remembered!" said a triumphant Luna. "Attend to me, sir, and help me with these Wheel-forsaken straps!"

"Me?" said Oak Wreath and stood up in shock.

"Well, my hoofmaiden is missing and gone, and the castle's maidens aren't here," she said. "I haven't done this myself in over a millennium and the creator of this was known for overly complex designs!"

"Is it... really proper?" said Oak Wreath carefully.

"In my time, it was," said Luna. "It was even an honor. Do you wish for honor, Sir Oak Wreath?"

He stepped up and started to fiddle with the straps, first tentatively, then methodically. He understood the point the Princess had made about overcomplicating things, but Oak Wreath was a pony with a mind for detail, and he thought he had the hang of it. The barding looked like nothing worn today, being bulkier and with strange protrusions. It was made out of incredibly rare moonsilver and hence much lighter than it looked like, but it was still too thick for modern aesthetics. Large pieces of obsidian were set into it, and Oak Wreath almost cut himself on their sharp edges. The fabric of the straps and padding was soft yet fibrous and shimmered like the Princess' own hair.

"It is my own hair," said Luna, somehow reading his thoughts. He shied back a bit.

"I take it that Your Highness thinks donning armor is a good way to show support for the troops," he said.

"Yes," said Luna. "It always leaves a good impression. I won't spend all day inspecting troops, but when I'm not I can still present an image of courageous action, and hope the press notices it."

"As you say, Your Highness," Oak Wreath said as he started to put on the flanchards and the caparison. The latter was a wondrous, thick fabric that seemed luminous and transparent. "Beg your pardon, Your Highness, what is this woven from?"

"It is not woven at all - that is from the hide of a star-bear," said Luna.

"Ah," he said and continued with his work.

"You're not bothered by the use of animal products in crafting, Sir Oak Wreath?" Luna said, mildly amused.

"It was another time, Your Highness, and here in Tarandroland it is another place," he said.

"So, you strive to find the best in ponies - people," Luna said, this time mildly mocking.

"I'm a diplomat, that's what we do," said Oak Wreath and finished with the flanchards, just checking to see whether they lay flat against Luna's sides and whether the caparison hung the right way around her body.

"Aye, that's _also_ a way you can see it," said Luna and looked as if she was suddenly lost in memory.

"Your... caparison, isn't it, Your Highness?" said Oak Wreath and held up it to her.

"Very good sir," she said. "Most would just have said helmet. Put it on!"

As he carefully did so, Oak Wreath mumbled: "One picks things up."

"What did you say?" said Luna watching in her mirror as her face was covered with cold hard lunargentum. Obsidian lenses turned her view of the world into a shadowed battlefield, and her hearing became somewhat impaired. "Speak up!"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," said Oak Wreath. "Things. Facts. One picks them up. Such as what you call an ancient mask-helmet like that."

He turned to look at his sovereign in the mirror.

"I... am no handmaiden, Your Highness, but if I might make a suggestion regarding fashion..." he said cautiously.

"You have our leave to speak your mind, sir," said Luna, turning to and fro in the mirror.

"Don't wear the helmet while addressing and inspecting any troops," he said. "Carry it with you, openly, as officers do for comfort in hot weather or the like on protected ground. Levitating it by your side, I mean."

She lifted off her helmet and did so.

"Yes, like that, Your Highness," he said. "See, it is more than a mite intimidating, and you needn't intimidate either the Equestrian citizens or the Tarandrolanders. You need to make them trust you. But... not removing the helmet until you speak to them might be a good idea. That will show them you trust them, by not being fully protected when approaching them."

Luna looked at him curiously.

"You've given this a great deal of thought aforehand?" she said.

"Not really, Your Highness," he said and shrugged. "I just deal... deal with ponies, it's what a diplomat does, and it seems reasonable."

"I'll follow your advice, Oak Wreath," she said smiling into the mirror as she put on her caparison herself. "Let's get going. I am always fashionably late, but to do so correctly requires us to be on time. Bring my notes."

Oak Wreath nodded and followed his Princess, the notes she had referred to hanging in his magic field. He found he had to walk pretty quickly to keep up with her as she kept talking. This was not very like the Princess he had, admittedly, mostly glimpsed.

_Is she nervous? Eager?_ he thought.

"Now, this first Equestrian regiment I'm about to inspect: what can I expect of them?" she said.

"Uhm, Your Highness, I assume it was all in the dossier you received, and..." he began.

"The Third Newborn Franklin Regiment, yes," she said as she was dodged by reindeer servants. "Six hundred and twenty hooves strong, so a regiment is much smaller than when I was... younger."

"No, no, they don't have to be four thousand hooves anymore..." said Oak Wreath dodging reindder who were too busy gaping and the armored alicorn to notice him.

"The point is, I have no idea who they are. The dossier assumed knowledge of their history and modern terminology. I hoped you could explain," she said. "A franklin means a pony who is not a serf, but there aren't any serfs anymore."

"I... look, this isn't my subject, but..." Oak Wreath began as they descended a set of stairs. "Seven centuries ago, or so, your revered sister abolished slavery of non-equines. She distributed land amongst the freed slaves."

"And that has what to do with this regiment?" Luna said.

"Well, since they were now free landowners, they were technically yeomanry, and had to defend the realm when called upon," Oak Wreath said. "They wanted nothing more but... old habits died hard, and the old regiments of earth ponies and pegasi refused to have them. So they formed their own."

"You mean they're not ponies?" said Luna as she stopped.

"Mostly cattle, I guess, but some swine, sheep, goats..." Oak Wreath. "During the years other breeds joined... mostly donkeys and mules but also some of the tribal herds... deer, antelope, buffalo... Though they still call themselves 'The Barnyarders' if I'm correctly informed. Of course, nowadays there is no problem with a non-pony seeking admission to a normal yeoman regiment, but..."

"So the first Equestrians to help here aren't ponies?" said Luna.

"Your Highness, the soldiers you're about to meet would be horribly offended if you suggested they were less Equestrian for not being ponies," Oak Wreath said sternly.

"My apologies, sir, that came out wrong," said Luna and sighed. "I mostly meant it reflects badly upon the majority back home in Equestria."

"Well, I suspect there are... more selfish reasons," said Oak Wreath as they started to walk again. "The plight of the urox among the cattle at home, as well as sympathy for the reindeer among the northern tribal protectorates, have surely affected them more than others. I'm sure support for the Tarandrian cause has spread among the equine majority as well, only slower."

Luna said nothing, but grimaced with disappointment within her helmet.

"Later this day, I'm reconvening with the urox for some sort of demonstration. I should let them meet each other as soon as possible," she said. "Yes. See to it that the... Barnyarders stay on the exercise field, and the urox representatives can come there. Yes. Make it so."

"Well, as soon as I can find a courier, Your Highness," said Oak Wreath.

They were outside the main building now. The field where they were going was outside the castle walls, so they turned onto path towards the castle gates.

"Can you tell me anything more about the Barnyarders?" said Luna. "I mean, what am I supposed to use them for, besides a meatshield?"

"Your Highness!" Oak Wreath burst out.

Luna chuckled.

"Oh, that's less grim than it sounds," she said. "Large groups of people scare monsters like the nidhogg which means they can be herded to their death in some trap, and if those wretched pirates see whole regiments of soldiers they'll probably surrender or flee since there aren't many of them. But we will need actual soldiers who have seen actual war as well, and the one drawback of my sister's blessed long peace is that those are rare. So: why should I use the Barnyarders as other than cannon fodder?"

"Erh, well... it even says here in the dossier you were given, Your Highness," said Oak Wreath and tried to read as he walked, "that they specialize in the removal of mines and in combat engineering, like demolitions, for example. Probably because of their civilian jobs, and so on. Seems to be a lot of farming and construction. Pioneers."

"Theoretical training, I suppose?" said Luna.

"They have done some work in disaster areas, Your Highness," said Oak Wreath almost protectively.

"Together with their civilian jobs, it seems they could have done a lot to help the reindeers after the war," Luna grumbled. "Meanwhile, it is not like the forces of Winter will put up barbed wire and mines. Why are the people who volunteer first the people I need last?"

"Your Highness, if I might make a suggestion..." Oak Wreath said. They were getting closer to the castle gates.

"Yes, go on," said Luna, grinning wickedly. "You seem to have a strange insight into military matters, sir."

"Their resume suggests they could do well in the _creation_ of defensive obstacles and the laying of mines and similar explosive devices," said Oak Wreath. "If you only know where to utilize them, I imagine such things could be very useful fighting huge, mindless beasts."

Luna stopped and looked at him.

"And, well, before that, they could presumably create defenses for, say, Sarvvik," he said. "I know the purpose of the campaign is to save the forests, Your Highness, but you have to admit it can't be wrong to keep the capital safe, if nothing else for the inevitable refugees."

"You... you are onto something, Oak Wreath," said Luna.

"This only makes it better that they arrived so early, that they can get on with the work at once, especially as they need to meet with local experts of the terrain and the enemy," he said. "Which makes you look really good for... erh, arranging it, in an incredibly subtle way, so that they were that early. Their importance will also be excellent for their pride and hence, morale."

"You are right," said Luna. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Your Highness, you are unused to modern warfare," he said.

"And you are well used to it, then?" she said and raised an eyebrow.

"I just played wargames at the university and own a set of war documentaries," he said modestly. "The rest is mostly common sense."

Luna raised her eyebrow even further.

"We diplomats are often sent as third parts to all kind of conflict, ostensibly to spread the Equestrian brand of friendship, but mostly to protect Equestrians who get involved, such as traders, colonists and tourists," he said with a sigh. "I have learnt a lot from both Guards assigned to peacekeeping missions and the local military leaders, but this is still only a... hobby I have."

"No, you have a real talent for warcraft, Oak Wreath," Luna said seriously. "Fitting, since an oak wreath was how ancient pegasi rewarded a victorious general. Why are you in the civil service?"

He snorted.

"Because the military of a pacifist nation isn't the place for a noble unicorn to make a career," he said.

"I see," said Luna crassly, "that's why you are the defacto leader of a uncertain mission to an unimportant nation, pushed into your position by colleagues because you had the misfortune to be so responsible as to actually _act_."

Oak Wreath snorted again, this time with more mirth.

"I've really bucked this one up, haven't I. If you'll pardon my language, Your Highness?" he said but he didn't look at Luna.

"I'm sure your career points straight upwards, sir," said the Princess. "Let's get ready for the inspection."

"Yes, ma'am!" said Oak Wreath with a grin and made a sharp salute.

* * *

><p>Vigg lay with his head on his desk, chin resting on the textbooks, paper untouched, quill dry. His heart was beating slowly, the heartbeats echoing inside his head as if it was an empty stone cell, as if no sound could pass through his ears into his brain. He couldn't concentrate on the textbook. Every word either somehow reminded him of his complete lack of worth or it didn't, which meant it was meaningless and not worth reading. Everything but his current state of hopelessness seemed completely unimportant.<p>

There was a rapping on the door.

"Go away!" he shouted. "I'm studying!"

"Dear..." his mother said. "You have visitors."

"I don't want to see them!" said Vigg. "I don't want to see anydeer!" He sniffed, suddenly overcome with an urge to cry again, but he resisted it. "Besides, I'm not allowed visitors! You said so yourself!"

"I... this is a special visitor..." said his mother nervously.

"I forced my way in," said a voice he has never heard before. It was matronly and melodious, and while not loud, in some way it nevertheless managed to penetrate his skull and drowned out his echoing heartbeats.

"Who?" he said and actually sat up.

"It's -" his mother began before she was interrupted.

"Let me come in and you'll know, Prince Vigg," said the visitor. "If you don't want to talk to me I'll leave you to your homework at once!"

"...okay," he said, his voice worried.

The door opened and his mother entered. She was very jittery, her eyes darting about his room as if looking for imperfections, then back to their visitor biting her lip while trying to smile. The reason was obvious, for in her footsteps trotted Princess Celestia of Equestria, Maiden of Dawn, Ruler of the Day Court, etc etc. She cast a casual gaze around the room with genuine curiosity. She had to bend her neck low when entering through the door, but raised herself high once she was in.

"Vigg, this is -" his mother began.

"I know who she is, mom!" Vigg snapped.

"Are you sure?" said Celestia gently. Vigg stared at her.

"Your Highness, this is my son, Prince Vigg..." said Princess Ljufa.

"I think I have seen him before, but not in the flesh," said Princess Celestia and offered a hoof. "Hi, Vigg. Nice to meet you. Do you have time to talk for a moment?"

Vigg stared again in confusion, and didn't take the offered hoof..

"Is this about... what I did, Your Highness?" he said. His voice was tinged with despair.

"Not really," said Celestia, "but I guess it will come up, given how I suspect you feel right now. And please say Celestia, if we carry on yourhighnessing each other I'll go quite mad. Anyway, please let me talk a while, and whenever you don't want to carry on the conversation, I'll stop, walk out that door and never come back."

"Okay," he said, a bit sullenly. "Sure."

"Wonderful!" said Celestia. "Please leave us, Ljufa," she added and turned to Vigg's mother. "This is between Vigg and me. Remember what I told you?"

"Oh... yes," Ljufa said nervously. "Of course, Your High - Celestia! Bye, dear. Please, behave and..."

"Vigg will do fine," said Celestia, lifted her unceremoniously with her magic and deposited her outside the door. She closed the door and turned to Vigg.

"Now," she said, "lets begin. Vigg, I need you to do something for me and for your country. It is something only can do and -"

"Stop!" said Vigg. "Don't. If that's what you come to talk about you can just leave."

"Why? You don't even know what I want you to do?" Celestia said.

"It doesn't matter what it is, because I can't do it and won't do it because I'll just buck everything up and destroy everything because I can't do anything right and nothing ever works out and..." he stopped to catch his breath.

"So this is about what you did at that club," said Celestia. It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course it is, stupid!" he said. "You said it yourself it was about that!"

"Actually I didn't," Celestia began.

_I think you are the first who have called my stupid in centuries, besides Lulu_, she thought.

"I'm a complete idiot!"he shouted. "I'm a selfish, worthless moron! Everything I do hurts people and no one will ever love me because I treat them like manure, and I can never do what everydeer expects of me because I can never, ever become a King because a King doesn't do stupid manure like that! I ruined my life!"

"Well," Celestia began carefully, "that's how _you_ see it, but..."

"_No_," said Vigg and showed that he shared a talent with Celestia and her sister, that of seeming to be speaking louder without actually raising his voice. "Never. Ever. Say. That!"

"Sorry, say what?" said Celestia, the only sign of anger a slightly raised eyebrow.

"'That's how _you_ see it'," he said with a high-pitched silly voice. "Or 'Well, that's _your_ opinion!' The only time ever ever _ever_ a grownup says that, is when they mean that they are not going to listen to you, but it would be _bad form_ to ever say that somedeer else is wrong, because that's conflict and that means discussion and maybe even a quarrel and we cannot have that, so let's pretend we are tolerant and understanding and admit somedeer can have another opinion, oh yes, an opinion I'm going to completely ignore because it is not _my_ opinion."

_Let's guess, Princess Ljufa is very passive-aggressive as the modern psychiatrists call it_, Celestia thought.

Vigg had to come back for breath again. His eyes glistened and he was burning red under his white coat.

"And remember," he said, "I can _see your soul and know when you lie!_"

_You do, don't you?_ she thought, pity tinged with wonder.

"Alright," said Celestia with a calm voice, "you're _wrong_, Vigg."

"Thanks," he said bitterly. "Except it's you who're wrong!"

Celestia allowed herself a smile.

"You haven't ruined your life," she continued. "You have merely... messed it up beyond all belief."

"What's the difference?" he said bitterly.

"Well, in the first case, you're done for," she said. "Over. You might as well kill yourself, except you will feel bad about that too, feel that you are running away, that you are a failure."

Celestia looked solemnly at Vigg, who stared in shock.

_Better be negative than whitewash it_, she thought. _Sight or no, he won't listen otherwise._

"In the other case, though, which is what we have here, you can try to repair your mistakes, try to make it up to those you've hurt, and try to make your messed-up life less messy," she said. "Who knows, you might even succeed."

"I can't... it's impossible!" Vigg said, his gaze on the floor. "I can never undo what I did!"

"Of course not!" Celestia said. "I never said you could. I said you could try to clear up the mess."

"How?" he grumbled.

"My experiences have taught me that there are three ways," she said. "First, to try to repair the damage you caused. You can never undo the damage, but you can try repair it. Second, you avoid the same mistake, not increasing your burden. Third, you can search out success, and do good."

"What do you mean, search out success?" Vigg said and looked up.

"Quite beside the damage you caused to others, you harmed yourself, inside yourself, inside your heart," she said. "You lost your faith in yourself, your determination, your courage."

She noticed he was about to speak up and stopped him with a gesture.

"I'm not saying this is trivial, Vigg," she said, "Your faith in yourself might be an immaterial thing, yet losing it can mean losing it all. Self-loathing is as much a disease as the pony pox. However, if you try to do other things, try to be a success and to do what you think is right, you can rebuild your faith in yourself just like somedeer who has been long sick can rebuild his lost strength with good food and exercise."

"It's not that easy," he grumbled.

"No it isn't," Celestia said. "But it is possible, and I think you can do it."

_I'm certain he can, but he will just hear that as me trying to be overly nice out of pity_, she thought.

He looked at her with disdain.

"I have messed up my own life beyond all belief and, well, I have done my best to rebuild it," she said.

He looked at her in the same way. She looked away, then back.

_This, I expected_, she thought and grimaced inwards.

"Vigg, I know that any sane teenager immediately dismisses any anecdote a grownup tells them about their own hardships," she said, "but please listen! After all, as you said, you can see my soul. Please try to see how what I'm telling you affected me. Please try to understand how we are similar, and how you can learn from it."

"Okay," said Vigg. He blinked a couple of times, and then he Looked at Celestia. He shut his eyes, then he squinted a bit.

"What?" said Celestia.

"Don't take this... literally, or something, but Looking straight at you probably requires a sooted glass," he said. "Like... when looking at a solar eclipse. But I'll do my best."

"Okay," said Celestia and smiled. "It's been a long time since I talked about this, in this way, with anypony - or anydeer. Long long ago, my sister and I demeaned ourselves to descend to the earth, to be flesh and walk among mortal ponies. We did so to fight a dreadful threat to not just our little ponies but all the world..."

She looked at the posters of sportstars and sleigh brands on the walls of the young prince's room, as she made a pause. They were placed between the beams holding up the roofs, carved into reindeer heads and decorated with runes.

"When we had won, we stayed with them as their rulers," she said. "Historians will tell you we were princesses because our absent mother was the Queen, but truth is it was because we thought there could only be one Queen of a country. It wouldn't have been fair for one of us to be Queen and the other not. We wanted it to be _fair_, like a playground game... we were so much like children, back then."

Vigg blinked, and for a second imagined he saw a courtyard with flowers and butterflies, courtiers in bright clothes and knights in shining armor.

"We divided our duties very carefully, so we both would get to do all the things we enjoyed, and so that any chores of rulership were equally distributed," Celestia said. "Just as with our cosmic duties. Luna handled the moon and the black silk of night and the myriad stars and the dreams of ponies. I handled the sun and the bright blue sky and the warmth of day and the wakefulness that begins at dawn."

Celestia looked at Vigg with wistfulness in her eyes, as if remembering a happier time, yet one she was ashamed of.

"In the same way, I held power of the workings of justice, and the wealth of the realm, and the diplomats and couriers, of scholarship and healing," she continued. "Luna's sphere included the keeping of the peace and the waging of war, spies and agents, sorcery and secrets of state."

Vigg thought he saw it again, how soldiers flew and marched, and traders and diplomats travelled, and how laws and bylaws were like literal cogs in a machine, spitting out rewards and punishments.

"I was so certain we had made it fair, that we both had tasks we loved, and that we shared equal power," Celestia said. "Alas, I was wrong. Because when I walked among our little ponies, they bowed with respect and in their hearts was love. But when Luna walked among them, they bowed with respect and in their hearts was only fear."

Celestia sighed sadly.

"I didn't notice it," she said quietly. "I was too obsessed with my own tasks, with my own power. Luna tried to tell me, but I only noticed her nagging about how nopony truly appreciated the beauty of her night. I didn't register it... I found it a silly complaint. That was... that was not the problem."

"They... did like the night?" said Vigg, interested in the story despite himself.

"Most ponies never looked at the night sky with their brains turned on," Celestia said. "Luna's complaint was correct. Had it been only that, there would been no problem but Luna never received _any_ love from _any_ sane pony for _any_ of her work. I just never noticed it, I just brushed her off and thought it was just her complaint about the sky. Because honestly, most ponies never looked at a sunrise with their brains turned on either."

"What do you mean, 'sane pony'?" said Vigg.

Celestia chuckled mirthlessly.

_There you go again Celestia, always thinking of evil as some kind of_ condition, _as if ponies couldn't make a malicious decision with their minds in order_, she thought. _Wheels should know you have done so yourself._

"Pegasi knights who relished the smell of blood and of enemies soiling themselves on the battlefield," she said. "Unicorn wizards pursuing studies in the dark voids of magic. Earth pony slave traders who associated the clinking of fetters with the jingling of bits ."

Vigg grimaced.

"Our realm was a most happy one for most citizens... if you were a pony," said Celestia. "We had extended out borders as far as we could, until our elder relatives interfered, and protected their clients with the full force of the elements. The Equestria of today is a mere vestige of our Empire. Gaining that kind of power requires ruthlessness, and that allowed the sort of ponies I spoke of to grow in power. Though while both of us relished extending our temporal power, we did not relish the weeds we had sown while doing so. With few exceptions, the only ponies who loved Luna loved her for those sides she didn't like and even was ashamed of. That happened to me as well, but I had so many other loving followers that it didn't affect me in the same way."

Vigg again thought he Saw a bright white and gold princess standing in sunshine, surrounded by laughing courtiers, and a shadowed black and blue princess standing in the darkness, alone but for giant vermin crawling around her.

"I think I've heard this story before," he said quietly.

"Then you know that my sister's jealousy and loneliness grew, until she became determined to overthrow me," Celestia said. "Oh, and create everlasting night, but that wasn't her main goal, no matter what the fairy tales tell you. She wanted to have everything that was mine, and what she couldn't have she would destroy. For when nothing was left but her, then everypony would have to love her. Night... was just a side-effect of no day."

"Then you banished her to the moon with the Elements of Harmony," Vigg said.

"That's an oversimplification of how the process works, but yes, in essence, I did," Celestia said. "Luna had found, deep in dreams beyond where you dare to go in your sleep, a power, the power of Nightmare, which she used to make herself strong enough to defeat me. Against that power, I was helpless, and it had corrupted her so that she was impossible to bargain or reason with. It was too late for that. So I had to use the Elements... to preserve the world."

They were both silent, Vigg as he Watched a desperate battle between a crying white filly and dark, shadowy mockery of her sister.

"That's when you... messed up your life beyond all belief?" Vigg said.

"It would be wrong to say that I have never regretted banishing Nightmare Moon, even if the banishment was a half-measure because I lacked the necessary purity to handle the Elements of Harmony," said Celestia. "Yet I have very rarely done so. I did what I have to do, even if it pained me horribly."

"Then how did you mess up?" said Vigg, doubt in his voice.

"By creating Nightmare Moon in the first place," said Celestia, her voice raised without actually being louder. "I ignored my own sister's loneliness, pain and sorrow. I only thought of myself and didn't listen to her. I just stood idly by while she got lost in the Nightmare, like a drunkard is lost to his drink. I just told you I was impure and still am. That's why I couldn't and cannot use the Elements of Harmony correctly. If I hadn't been such a selfish, horrible, egocentric brat, my sister wouldn't have become a monster who threatened the world. Oh, how I wished I could have solved our conflict by banishing me, but as she had been corrupted by the Nightmare I couldn't just abdicate. The whole affair was my fault and only my only did I doom my only sibling to a punishment she didn't deserve, but the disaster struck the whole world with pain and sorrow."

"How do you mean?" said Vigg.

"I am, for instance, pretty certain the winter told about in your stories about Sampo was caused by the disastrous years after our battle," Celestia said. "I barricaded myself in our castle and tried to get drunk in vain, for such potent wine is hard to find. I wailed and screamed and destroyed most of the interior of the castle. The Sun hardly rose at all."

Vigg's eyes widened, then he looked around him.

"See, you are taking your big mistakes better than I did," Celestia said and winked. "The furniture is still here, and you are at least trying to do your homework."

"How did you snap out of it?" said Vigg.

"One of my ministers dared to go in and talk to me, about my duties," Celestia said. "He... ended up just holding me..."

Vigg Looked at her and continued her sentence as he watched the memory unfold.

"You burned... like the sun," he said his eyes glazed over. "He held you without talking while you called for your mother and your father and sister. You cried fire and singed off his coat, and you heard his left eye broil in its socket."

_That Sight... is getting stronger,_ she thought. _If I had tried to block him or put up a facade, I would get trouble now._

She nodded. Vigg was sweating heavily and looked like he was about to throw up.

"Then he went out from the castle," Celestia continued, "out into the courtyard where the other ministers were gathered, from all the three tribes. He told them my first clear order as the sole princess of Equestria: that the Empire was to be dissolved."

"Why did you...?" Vigg began.

"My reasons were mostly selfish.I couldn't hope to hold on to it anyway" Celestia said, "and I had realised that the power of Empire had infected me and was one of the reasons Luna had grown jealous and corrupted. I didn't want it anymore."

"And the minister... guy?" said Vigg.

"He ruled until I had calmed down enough to get back into action," Celestia said. "From his bed, due to his wounds which never healed."

"Why did they listen...?" Vigg said.

"Well, Luna... I mean Nightmare Moon had followers, taken from among the ponies who did love her," said Celestia. "The citizens had taken their revenge on those they could find, and it wasn't... pretty. The minister knew that among his colleagues were such followers, and that they and their families would suffer horribly if anypony ever got to know. He just told them he knew. That, and the impression he made, was enough for them to obey him. The troops were withdrawn. The forts were abandoned. Hostages were released. Colonists... some of them, returned home."

She was silent.

"Despite what he means to me, I have forgotten his name," she whispered and tears appeared in her eyes. "I just know he was the fourth Duke Blueblood. He was... my great great grandson. We still freely mated with mortals in these days..."

Vigg suddenly felt an urge to hug the old, so old equine but didn't.

"After that I decided to do the things I told you," Celestia said. "It was of course hard to repeat that specific mistake, but I at least tried to listen to others, to dedicate myself to Equestria and not the other way around. I still fail. I recently almost got myself killed and the capital destroyed by not listening to Twilight Sparkle. I try, though. I strived to better myself and seek success. I tried to remove want and injustice from Equestria and make it to an utopia not just for ponies, but for other sapients and even... well, you know how we ponies handle plants and animals these days?"

"Yeah," said Vigg. "You're insane, do you know that?"

Celestia stared at him.

"Thanks," she said, and then she chuckled. "Anyway, I most of all tried to repair my mistake... to bring back Luna from her banishment and free her from the Nightmare. I read prophecies, and planted prophecies, and pushed ponies in the prophecies' direction. Sometimes I made mistakes, sometimes I advanced my goal... sometimes I fell into despair that I would never succeed. Succeeding in making the stars free her, in such a manner at she could be truly treated by the Elements of Harmony."

"You freed Nightmare Moon?" Vigg said incredulously.

"My little deer, I and only I commanded the stars for a thousand years," Celestia smiled. "I only did so when it would be possible for somepony more worthy than me to wield the Elements and exorcise the Nightmare. It was a matter of thaumic currents and ebbs, of waiting for the right changes in the way. Mostly, however, as the day of her escape became clear and drew nearer, it was a matter of seeing to that the Bearers of the Elements turned up and met each other."

She made a pause to let her speech sink in.

"Like... how?" Vigg said.

"Like I know certain things would happen in the flying city of Cloudsdale at a certain date, and I knew it had to be visible from four other places," said Celestia. "I didn't know exactly what, but I started a century before to plan so that Cloudsdale would be in that position. Or that our old palace would be important, so I didn't want it interfered with by ponies. So when we went along and 'tamed' the whole land, I didn't let them touch the ruins, and ignored all claims of chaotic spiritual energies emanating there. Hence, all such energies in the country gathered there and made it into a deathtrap, protecting the castle ruins. It made life harder for the nearby farmers and wildtenders, but..."

"You succeeded," said Vigg.

"Yes," said Celestia. "I did. I still haven't undone my faults, but I have tried to repair them. Luna being here is part of the repair, of making her my equal co-ruler, not my..."

"Mental sibling who lives with you and hides in the attic?" said Vigg.

"Yes, there are too many ponies who view her like that," said Celestia. "But do you now understand what I mean? That you can get out of a mess, but you have to try to get out?"

Vigg didn't look down, he looked right at Celestia.

"Yeah," he said, "I suppose I look really childish now thinking my mistakes meant anything..."

"Oh, they do for you and those near to you!" said Celestia. "Remember, my big mistake was not paying attentions to people's feelings? No, I only mean that you have a chance to come out of despair if you act to do so. I wanted to give you a personal example."

"Alright," said Vigg, "sure. But why should I do what you tell me, try to find the Sampo? How do you know I could manage that?"

"Because I know prophets when I see one, and I have seen them before among deer-kind," said Celestia. "And you should do it because it could possibly the only way to save Tarandroland. I call that working towards success. You should also do it because it will entail repairing your mistakes."

"How does that fix anything?" Vigg said, his mouth back to a sneer.

"Well, it would restore the faith in you that your family and their retainers lost, because you accomplish a great deed to help the land," Celestia said. "Also, it would prove to Saga that she is right about an important thing, that she is a true prophetess like her ancestors, and that her Sight is no laughing matter. I have talked enough to the deer in my sister's temple to know how important this is to her. Thus, you make up for letting your... ex down."

"I... Twilight Sparkle.. " he said.

"Vigg, I have to tell you something that is a state secret," said Celestia. "You must swear to me to never reveal this to anydeer."

Vigg hesitated.

"I... swear," he said. "I swear by my herd and my hide and my antlers."

"Good, no cupcakes for once," said Celestia and smiled.

"What?" said Vigg.

"Nevermind, Equestrian joke," said Celestia. "Vigg, Twilight was abducted willingly."

"Why would she do that?" he said.

"What do you think she was doing there?" said Celestia. "Despite of the mess you caused, you seem really smart, so I think you know."

"She was talking with the Pretender, Jarl Ahto," he said, head down. "But that doesn't make sense since she isn't an enemy of us reindeer... Mustikka told me she was on a secret mission..."

He looked up.

"She was pretending that Equestria supported Ahto, or wanted to support Ahto!" he said. "So she could spy on them! That must be why she's been so weird! She was pretending to be a bad pony, that's why my Sight was all bollixed up! Deer normally only lie about being good!"

Celestia nodded.

"Her main goal, according to my sister, was to find out where the pirate camp is and how many there are of them," she said. "When your little stunt stopped her before she got her answer, she somehow got the pirates to make a show of abducting her. We have had messages through Spike. She is fine, is treated well, and will return soon. She cannot send any vital information because they know what's in the letter, but... She isn't safe, but it isn't as bad as the public thought."

"Why... why d-didn't you tell me?" Vigg said with trembling voice, tears about to flow. "I thought... I thought she was dead and..."

"My sister and Sir Mustikka denied you this information because the last time you had vital information like this, the meeting at Klub Niffelhel, you didn't treat that information responsibly," said Celestia sternly, but the look she gave him was warm. "I think you can handle this better this time, can't you?"

He sniffed.

"Yeah, yes I could," said Vigg and wiped his face. "I promise, I promise I will never mess up again!"

He swallowed.

"When do you want me to start finding the Sampo?" he said.

"As soon as you feel up to it," said Celestia. "Your mother will let you leave, though I know she will worry, so treat her well."

"You sure?" said Vigg.

"Little deer, your mother worships me as a goddess," said Celestia. "That's a great foolishness that I have to put up with, so I might as well use it. Besides, I think she was very proud of you when I declared you my champion."

"_What_?" Vigg said.

"I had to say something," Celestia shrugged, "and it is basically true. Your father's name happens to mean 'sun-born' so I came up with a little illogical prophecy she can tell her friends."

Vigg groaned.

"I'll count that as part of my punishment," he said. "Will you be coming with me?"

"After Sampo? Unfortunately not," Celestia said. "My court barely allows me to follow my sister into this war, I cannot go on adventures as well. In addition, we don't want to wake Auntie."

Vigg nodded sadly.

"You won't be going alone," Celestia said. " I expect Saga to follow you, or rather to lead you," said Celestia. "After all, she knows where you should go and what you need to do. Oh, don't look at that. You will need to talk to each other, but if she is resistant I'll have Luna talk to her first."

"I just hope she doesn't hate me," mumbled Vigg. "She... doesn't have to love me, if I only can make her not hate me."

"She'd better not, because you will need to cooperate. Anyway, not only the reindeer want the summer back," said Celestia, "and when I tried to make enquiries at Luna's temple I had to promise the moose caretaker to go with you. He seems to have an axe to grind against Winter, and I think you can need some adult supervision and twelve hundred pounds of levitating muscle."

"Oh," said Vigg. "Oh! Kvalhissir."

"Also, I expect Twilight Sparkle and dear Spike back soon," said Celestia. "Her poor brother, who is all spit-and-polish military, was furious with us for having the gall to let his little sister do something as dishonorable as intelligence work. Shining Armour exaggerates because of his background, but he has a point. She deserves a vacation from such, and she should have gathered all the facts we need by then, so I can borrow her back for your quest. I'm sure Luna sees my point."

"Are you really sure?" said Vigg. "Hrimf... I mean Princess Luna didn't like the idea of searching for Sampo. At all."

Celestia sighed.

_I can tell him my secrets, but not my sister's_, she thought.

"The whole story is connected to very painful memories, so she might have dismissed it too quickly because of that," she said.

"What kind of memories?" said Vigg, suspicious.

"Little deer, do you remember how I told you about bad ponies who willingly followed my sister when she fell to darkness?" Celestia said.

"Yes," said Vigg. "And?"

"Those were not only ponies," said Celestia. "I'm positive one of them was the reindeer Wiglek the Wicked, the one who really found the Sampo and father of Sampo the hero."

"What does that mean," said Vigg, "for us? Will it be more dangerous?"

Celestia was silent.

"This is really only speculation, but when Twilight reported on your little... seance, she said you had talked about the 'lich', but how that wasn't possible and Twilight was trying to figure out what it could be otherwise," said Celestia.

"Yeah, I remember that," said Vigg. "Saga talked a lot about liches afterwards... she liked, I mean likes that sort of thing..."

"Did she say what was needed for a sorcerer to make himself a lich?" said Celestia.

"Yeah, but I didn't pay much attention, it was something about an infusion of... nightmares..." Vigg looked at Celestia.

"An infusion of _the_ Nightmare," said Celestia. "The only one who could possibly make somepony - or somedeer - a lich would be Nightmare Moon."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks, as always, to my proofreaders, LadyMoondancer and Wheelwright!<em>


	40. Chapter 40

"We need to find the pegasus who was struck with the shrinking powder," said Twilight, her eyes scanning their surroundings. Their guards had _said_ they were free to move within the camp, but she wasn't sure they weren't being followed.

"Wouldn't he be by the ship?" said Spike, riding on Twilight's back. "I only see reindeer around here..."

Since she couldn't see anydeer watching them, Twilight quickly trotted over the camp towards the Crimson Kraken.

"Hello there, young jack," she said to a donkey crewmember who stood by the gangway deeply engaged in the important chore of chewing tobacco.

"Not that young," said the jack and spit. "Whadda ya want, miss?"

"Well, when you unloaded earlier, somebody was hurt in a magical accident," Twilight said. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Whydya wanna know that?" said the jack, scowling. "He ain't no freakshow exhibit!"

"I..." Twilight hesitated. "I admit I'm interested in his condition, but that also means I might be able to cure it."

"Huh," spit the jack. "Fancy that. Well, he's got nothing to lose. Lad's at Tunnan. His friends thought he needed to drown his sorrows."

"'Tunnan'?" Twilight asked.

"The Barrel," the jack explained. "A tavern. _The_tavern."

"I know Poatsi," said Twilight, irritated. "And I guessed he wasn't drowning his sorrows in a hardware store. But where is it?"

"Oh. Well, see the largest house up the hill?" said the jack and pointed a hoof.

"Yes?" said Twilight and turned around.

"Well, that ain't it," said the jack. "But there's a house behind it ya can't see from here, and that's the spot."

"Okey, thanks a lot," said Twilight. "Spike, give the gentlejack some coin."

Spike leaned forward to dig out a purse from the saddlebags.

"No money!" said the jack and actually took a step backwards. "I don't want any!"

"Why not?" said Twilight.

"If ya can help my friend Hailstone, that's plenty o' payment," he said. "An' if you're up to some bad manure, I don't want your money on me."

"Okay," said Twilight. "Fair enough."

Then, after a pause: "What's your name?"

"Seeing as how I'm dealin' with ya, I'm Chancellor Puddin'head," the donkey said and spit out the last of his tobacco.

"Goodbye then, Chancellor Puddinghead," said Twilight with a wry smile.

"Bye," he said, taking out his tobacco pouch for a new wad and pointedly refusing to look at Twilight.

She began to walk away, towards the big house that wasn't Tunnan.

"Um, Twilight," Spike whispered, "I don't think that's really his name. I think he meant he's crazy to talk to you..."

"I know, Spike," said Twilight. "I'm just humoring him. The important thing's that we know where that pegasus is and that his name's Hailstone."

It was getting dark now, and the weather didn't make it any lighter.

"Too bad about the clouds," said Spike. "Otherwise, you could've taken your measurements from the stars now."

Twilight snorted with frustration.

"Don't remind me!" she sighed. "Though there might be another way, but it's a last resort."

"And what's that?" said Spike.

"Luna and Celestia can find you after you have sent a letter with your fire," she said. "You know, like when you were out hiking?"

"Yeah?" said Spike.

"Well, I don't want them to land in the middle of the camp, but if I teleported the two of us as far as I could a couple of times, travelling only sort of blind, then you can send a letter and call for Luna's help," Twilight explained. "I wouldn't want to be waiting for her close to the camp. Unless she brings a sizable part of the army it would be a good idea for them to get in a fight. Even Luna can be harmed by one of the cannons or Mr. Motelele's magic. We won't get the exact coordinates for the camp, but they will be close enough."

"You mean every time I send a letter, they can tell where I am?" said Spike.

"Yes," said Twilight.

"Ahto let me send one for you, remember?" said Spike. "As long as Luna can remember where it came from, she can already tell where the camp is on the map. We just need to remind her of that."

"Why... you're right!" said Twilight.

"Can we leave now?" said Spike.

"We can leave whenever we want," said Twilight with a smug grin. "We might as well get a clear picture of the camp and the army and its defenses and so on. If Ahto doesn't give us those guides soon, we'll just use the trick I described and run for it."

Then she became solemn.

"This won't be an easy fight, like we imagined," she mused. "We have nowhere near this many hooves. They are almost all actual soldiers, but we mostly have militia forces."

Spike didn't say anything. He just shuddered a bit.

Tunnan was built in two levels, one above and one below ground. The lower floor was a beer cellar, but also had tables, chairs and a bartender. The ground floor held a kitchen built around an iron stove and a second, smaller bar set in the middle of the room. It was surrounded with tables, none of which looked the same except a few made out of the same gigantic logs as the house itself. There were four small rooms in the back. Twilight saw a pegasus enter one of them with a giggling vaja at her side, and noted they were probably being used for more than sleeping off hangovers.

The tavern was full of people drinking, eating, talking, drinking, smoking, playing knucklebones, drinking, working on getting somedeer to the rooms in the back and drinking. Most were reindeer, but there were some other breeds that must be from the pirate ship. In a pony inn, even a rough house of ill repute like this, there would have been music and dancing and probably song, but the reindeer seemed to replace that with more drinking instead. One of the pirates, another pegasus, was trying to get an old jukebox in a corner to work, with no results. He was wearing a poofy pink winter jacket and red bandana, clashing wildly with his green coat, but pirates probably didn't care much about fashion. Rarity would have to be strapped to her fainting coach if she was here.

Many glasses of liquor were halted halfway to lips when Twilight passed the drinkers. Eyes followed her as she walked up to the pegasus struggling with the jukebox and swearing loudly. She reached into the machine, feeling its many mechanical parts and few thaumaturgic circuits with her magic, pulling a few pistons, shaking the rows of old-fashioned vinyl records. The machine sputtered and started playing a rock tune that Twilight recognized as usually blaring from the huge kitschy stereo set owned by Rarity's parents.

The pegasus jumped back, bumped into Twilight, and swirled around to face a grinning unicorn.

"Whoah!" he said. "What the hay do _you_ want?"

"You're welcome, fixing the machine for you was no problem," said Twilight. "Besides, this place was a bit gloomy without music, dont'cha think?"

He stood a while to catch his breath, looking Twilight up and down.

"You're that sorceress," he said, "the royal agent. What do ya want from me?"

Twilight sighed theatrically.

"What I _want_ to do they won't let me, since Princess Celestia has abolished hanging pirates without judgement and examination," she said and grinned very widely at him.

He shrank back a bit, his eyes widening, and Spike noted with some worry that he was very interested in his cutlass which hang at his side.

"So I've to settle for curing magical ailments," she said. "Do you know where I can find a pegasus named Hailstone?"

"Hailstone's my bro'," said the pegasus. "What do ya want with him?"

"I believe I can help him with his wing," said Twilight. "I saw the accident, and I got the impression your ship's mage wasn't interested in helping."

The pegasus' face first flashed red with anger and then turned pale with fear, until he collected himself.

"No, he wasn't," he said. "Why're you interested?"

Twilight sighed.

"Y'know I can get the reindeer not understanding it, but how come you can't realise how a mare can just help somepony out of the kindness of her heart?" said Twilight. "Y'know, good old Equestrian values? Like Celestia, frosted cupcakes and the right to burst into song spontaneously?"

The pegasus laughed.

"Yeah, sure," he said. Then, deadly serious: "What do ya want?"

_It __was __worth __a __try_, Twilight thought.

"If I can undo the damage, I'll know how to cause it," she said, shrugging. "Where's Hailstone?"

The pegasus pirate sighed and rubbed his nose.

"We, er, bought him some does and a bottle of hooch, and the tavernkeeper gave us a room for free out of pity," he said. "It's the one in the north corner. I don't know if it's working, but he hasn't come out for several hours. I hope that is good."

Twilight hesitated. If the pony was trying to ease his pain with... companionship, maybe walking in on him would be awkward.

On the other hoof, it had been hours, the other pirate said. He had to be... done by now.

On the third hoof...

"Spike, get me a cup of coffee from the bar," said Twilight, checking that there was no coffee pot on or thermos visible in the bar. "And something sweet, if they have it. Get something for yourself as well. No milk _or_ vodka in the coffee."

"Sure," said Spike nervously as he hopped off and went over to the bar.

_Good__,_ she thought. _Maybe __I __can __get __any __working __vajas __out __of __the __way __before __the __minor __sees __them __working__._

Twilight knocked at the door.

"Who there?" said a distinctly cervine voice.

"Help for his wing," said Twilight.

The door opened a little. A doe with makeup that would have fit a pony better looked out, her lips clenching an unlit cigarette. When she saw Twilight she first stared at the unicorn uncomprehending. Then understanding dawned and her face contorted with fear.

"Please... please no harm me," she whined, stepping back.

Twilight groaned and facehoofed.

"Harm?" she said in Poatsi. "I'm just here to help your... customer with his ailment, if possible. I wish you no harm."

"Oh," said the doe. "He's pretty bad. He's been drinking and... well, crying like a foal."

Her face showed a mix of disgust and pity.

"He hasn't touched any of us," she explained as she let Twilight enter the room, which held a bed and a barrel used as a table. "Except well, hugging. He needed hugging. And puking up vodka."

A rusty metal bucket that stunk to high heaven was on the floor together with three empty liquor bottles and a couple of brown, squat bottles that must have contained beer. A dirty towel and a wooden pitcher sat on the barrel. The room stunk not only of vomit but also of alcohol, tobacco and sweat, and had a faint tinge of something else.

_Tears__?_ Twilight wondered. _No__, __you __cannot __smell __tears__._

"Has he taken some medication?" said Twilight and went up to the blue pegasus lying on the unkempt bed. Another doe was lying hugging him from behind, her left front leg avoiding the grotesquely shrunken wing. He was breathing raggedly, his eyes shut.

"He claimed he's in pain... so the boss brewed up some willow bark mush..." said the doe who had let Twilight in.

"Did it work?" said Twilight and bent down over the pegasus.

_That__'__s __what __smells_, she thought.

"...no," said the doe.

"Don't... don't hurt him," said the other doe. Her face looked horrid, and not because of her cheap makeup. Sorrow and fear had ate at it.

Twilight wondered what could make her care that much about a... customer.

Twilight's feelings must have shown, for the doe said: "He's... he's so pitiful."

Twilight focused her magic on the wing. The pegasus cried out, and the doe tried to calm him, attempting to talk soothing in broken Equestrian, then resorting to singing a lullaby in Poatsi with her hoarse voice.

"Spatial dimensions are broken, that's why it's warped," Twilight thought out loud. "It is constantly striving to regain normal size, stretching and moving. That's why he's in pain."

"What can you do, miss?" said the other doe anxiously.

Twilight grimaced as she tried to dissolve the magic.

"No use," she muttered. "Its effects are maintained by persistent traces of the powder used. Unless they are all clean away, which would need some kind of miniature industrial vacuum cleaner, the only cures are a long wait or the counteragent."

She rose.

"Hailstone!" she said. "Hailstone, can you hear me?"

The pegasus looked up and barely noticed her presence through a mist of pain and drunkenness, but he nodded.

"I'm going to get the antidote to cure your wing," she said. "Don't fret, we'll end your pain soon."

She nodded to the does who gave weak fake smiles as they looked at Hailstone.

"Puh-please kill me!" he whimpered.

"Don't listen to him," said Twilight and made as to leave the room. "Not if he says that."

"Here's your coffee, Twilight!" said Spike who had just entered. "Phew, this place stinks!"

"Seriously, don't," Twilight said and took the coffee mug, which said WORLD'S BEST SIRE! in Equestrian. "Please clean him up and the room as well. Spike, give the ladies some money for working overtime with the poor guy."

"It's okay, miss, we do cleaning here as well," said one of the does and smiled. "I mean, and waitressing..."

As Twilight hastily drank her coffee, Spike gave the waitresses (among other things) some bits. Then Twilight let Spike mount up and they headed out the door.

"Where're we going?" said Spike.

"To talk with Mr Motelele," said Twilight. "It's either him or collecting that counteragent from the reindeer, and I assume they need it for their work. He has to have a dose handy among his other powders and potions."

"It didn't seem like he wanted to help before," said Spike.

"I hope I can reason with him, bribe him, pay him or threaten him to help," Twilight said. "I need to talk to him anyway and learn more about him."

"How're we gonna find him?" said Spike.

"He's a _giant_ Spike," said Twilight and rolled her eyes. "He can't even get inside any of the buildings here. I'm sure we can find him."

* * *

><p>It turned out Motelele was up at the border of the camp where the forest began. It was on a small sod shelf above the beach beneath it, between large firs. He had made a large fire and set up a brazier. He was boiling something in a pot on the first, and mixing something in a crucible on the other. Tendrils of his gray mist-like magic moved from his head far above the blazing fires down to the vessels below. Only his eyes were visible as glowing spots on a shadowy shape that rose like a misshapen tree above them.<p>

"Mr Motelele," said Twilight, "am I glad to see you! We have some much to talk about!"

She smiled up at him, even if she wasn't sure if he could even see her.

"Why would I want to talk to you, unicorn?" he said, his head bending a small bit downwards, acknowledging her presence.

"Well, as a fellow mage, I assumed you would be curious in general, willing to learn and experience new things, especially magic," said Twilight.

"I know all I evah need," he grunted. "Why should I let you steal my secrets?"

"I beg your pardon, I see no need for this... aggression," said Twilight. "I merely thought a disputation would be mutually beneficial, and you can hardly know all magic there is in the world..."

"Well, you were wrong!" he barked and bent down even further. "I've got great powah, the greatest in the world!"

"Surely you must realize cooperation gives you greater results in the end?" Twilight said. "The sum is greater than its parts, after all."

"'Tis weakness to depend on others," he said. "And only a fool shares his powah, and I'm no fool!"

Twilight's eyes narrowed, an action wasted on the irate giraffe.

"Is that so?" she said. "Not only does that hardly fit with my personal experiences in the field, you are clearly cooperating with others now, in an alliance with the rest of the crew on the Crimson Kraken."

"Hah!" he said. "They cannot tell me what to do!"

"Oh," said Twilight and pointed to the boiling, smoking pot. "Your work, Mr Motelele, says otherwise."

She moved closer to it and the giraffe shifted his feet as if nervous.

"You are making a dye here out of rhobe roots, cheap wine and... is that ...butter?" she said sniffing the pot. "Nevermind, a red dye that keeps for a long time, usually used for wool and, incidentally, is very flammable, you'd better be careful about that. What could that be for, you're not a clothier?"

She stepped around the pot and closer to the giraffe and he turned a bit to keep his eyes on her.

"Well, of course it is for the captain's dye job, an unnecessary affectation since everyone knows she is Sudden Gale anyway," said Twilight. "That can't be for your sake, or even for the sake of the ship. The captain made you do that. In any case, the mere fact that you aren't the captain shows that you're not commanding the ship, you are part of the crew. Cooperating."

"I... got well paid for that," the giraffe growled.

"I doubt that," said Twilight Sparkle. "Anyway, since you're selling the results of your art even while refusing to speak about it, I came here with business for you."

"And what would that be?" the giraffe said.

"I want to buy a dose of the counteragent for your shrinking powder," she said. "How much?"

"I'm not selling," he said.

"Why?" said Twilight.

"First, the ingredients to the shrinking powdeh ah raeh, so I cannot get new ones heh," he said, "and the without the counter agent it's much less useful. Second, because I don't like you!"

"One of your fellow crewmembers are suffering the torments of Tartarus because of your powder," said Twilight. "Have you now mercy on the poor pegasus?"

"Mercy is foh the weak," said the giraffe.

"He sails the ship with you!" said Twilight. "He's your companion!"

"He's only himself to blame," said the giraffe. "I owe him nothing!"

Twilight sighed.

"There is no reasoning with you, is there?" she said.

"No, theh isn't," said the giraffe. "I'm right, is all."

Twilight looked a long time at the giant sorcerer and scowled at him.

"You are weak, don't you know that, Mr Motelele?" she finally said.

"Weak?" he roared. "I can END you!"

"No, you can't," said Twilight. "And yes, you are weak, and in danger. Do you want help with that?"

"I'm mighty in both flesh and spirit!" he roared again. "I need no one! You least of all!"

"Yet you have made yourself weak!" said Twilight. "Look at you! Why would I need your paltry secrets, they are easily discerned from observing you."

She walked a bit again in a semi-circle and again the giraffe turned slowly following her.

"Like your name," said Twilight. "'Motelele' means something like 'long and gangly' in Nuuban. No giraffe names their child something like that. It would be like naming a pegasus 'Wings'. Now, pirates often give up their names since they are wanted criminals, but I don't think that's it, since you are such a proud giraffe. I think you're afraid of telling people your name because of that old superstition that it gives them power over you!"

Motelele backed off a bit.

"Now, modern zebra magic dismisses that notion for most form of magics not involving spirits," Twilight said. "It won't affect most spells I know, for instance, neither those powders you carry around. So, needless superstition."

Twilight's horn lit up and a ray of light shone upon his pouch-covered chest.

"However, what you have there's not mere superstition," she said as the ray played over a poppet in the form of a giraffe attached to his chest with thin iron chains. "That's a special fetish to attract malicious magic away from the target. Any hostile magic will affect that poppet instead. I'm pretty certain it will stop most forms of magic, including the effects of something like zebra artificiery. I can feel its power. Real clever! Requires hard work."

She smiled up at him and let the ray sweep over his face.

"Too bad it's used wrong," she said. "Don't you understand you're not supposed to keep those on your body? And why do you need it on board ship? There are no other mages there to murder you."

She continued to circle him.

"And oh yes, you're afraid of murder," she said. "Since you're such a massive jerk who're unable to cooperate with your crewmates, who just, oh, happen to be _violent __criminals_, you're constantly afraid, which makes you jumpy, uncertain and weak!"

She pointed at him.

"Look at him, Spike!" she said. "It's clearly visible in the way he walks and on his face that he's stopped sleeping. How long has it been, Mr Tall And Gangly? Four months, five? Wonder how I know it? You stink of it!"

She sniffed the air theatrically.

"Not even your breath, 'cause that's too far away, but you're _sweating_stimulants," she said. "Do you know how much this lack of real sleep and those hyper-caffeine potions you're swilling slows down your reasoning, your reaction speed... your magical power? I bet you're operating at sixty to seventy percent, tops. At hundred you might've beaten me. Now, you've no chance."

"I've got my talisman!" the giraffe mumbled.

"Puh-lease!" said Twilight. "I've just learned about it and have already devised three ways to counteract it. You know how? Because I'm adapting and learning. You know how? By cooperating with other mages. That, among other things, taught me to avoid superstition for proven magics, how to actually utilize talismans, and the harmful side effects of constant potion use."

She completed the circle and he followed, back where he began.

"And would you look at that trampling around?" she said. "Why do you have to face me all the time? Can't you defend yourself otherwise? I don't need to look at my target, and you don't win much by sidestepping anyway, you're just making yourself uncoordinated."

Motelele stopped and stood still, but was still nervous as Twilight completed a full circle once more walking slowly. He twisted his head backwards.

"You've got all this potential and you're wasting it when you need it the most," said Twilight, "since the Captain obviously has it in for you. I could help you with this... in return for very little. Such as a certain counteragent. You still not interested?"

"No!" said the giraffe, but his already sniffly voice had become a bit hoarser. He bent even lower down, spreading his legs, staring at her, sweat pouring down his face despite the cold wind.

"Fine!" said Twilight. "I'll solve this myself. But the offer still stands. You're not lost... yet. Give me a call when you're ready to talk business. Goodbye, Mr Motelele!"

She more or less galloped away.

"Whoah, Twilight!" said Spike, holding on for dear life. "Where're we going? And did you really need to make that guy angry?"

"We're going to find that reindeer responsible for the crate that was also shrunk," she said, grinding her teeth. "As for Mr. Motelele, he's getting me angry, so he started it! He's not just evil, worse, he's _stupid_!"

They wandered a bit among the kota huts, Twilight asking sharp questions in Poatsi. It was now very late, and reindeer were going to bed. Still, she was shown to the vaja who had taken care of it. She kept it in the hut she slept with other valuables, instead of in the large house up the hill which turned out to be the main warehouse.

"These things are for sale to our... contacts down south," she said. "I need the powder to restore it for selling, and I need the crate small so it can be transported on an ackja."

"I need the powder to stop a pony from suffering," said Twilight. "While not of your kin, he's an ally in a war you take seriously. Surely you must realise taking care of the wounded supercedes selling your plunder? This place is not poor."

"He deals with sorcerers, he has only himself to blame," said the vaja and shrugged with a face that added, _And __he__'__s __not __of __the __same __species __or __nationality __as __me__, __so __I__'__m __going __to __ignore __that __he __is __a __thinking __being_.

Twilight sighed very deeply. She pressed her hoof to her face and breathed even deeper.

"Lady, I'm a representative of the Equestrian crown," she began. "This - everything here, in this hut - was stolen from my countryponies. It's not yours to sell."

She levitated the shrunk crate from the ground and the vaja gasped.

"What..." she said.

"In fact, you make me so sick I can't stand to see this ill-gotten goods anymore!" Twilight said, and with a mere flick of her neck, the crate shot away as from a catapult and disappeared in the darkness far over the choppy frozen waters of the bay.

"NO!" the vaja shouted, her eyes like dinner plates.

"Now, give me the powder!" Twilight said. "A stallion is suffering, and you don't need it anymore."

The other craters and sacks in the hut started to levitate.

"But..." said the vaja.

"I'm tired of selfishness and foolishness and _excuses_!" Twilight said, her eyes glowing purple. One of the sacks shot away and disappeared into the darkness.

"Here it is! Here it is!" the vaja babbled and dug out the pouch from under another box, as if she had hid it so she wouldn't have to see it.

"Good!" said Twilight and dropped the merchandise down. "And if you have a complaint, take it up with the good Captain Coat. It's her crewmember which got damaged because her ship's mage is a cruel fool! She can repay you! Goodbye!"

Twilight stomped out of the hut and galloped up to the tavern, a very worried Spike hanging onto her back.

As Twilight distributed the counteragent widely spread using her telekinesis, the shrinking powder started to dissolve. Hailstone's wing stretched and bent and grew and he screamed hoarsely in short horror before it took his normal shape. He collapsed into a faint, but his breath soon grew normal and steady and his face relaxed. Slowly, the tavern guests, reindeer and others, started to stomp in approval.

"Just check on him so he doesn't have some strange relapse," Twilight said to the pegasus who had identified himself as Hailstone's 'bro' and the does who had helped him.

"We will," said the pegasus. "Thanks, I guess."

"No big deal," said Twilight. "I just had to shout inefficiently at rude people."

"What?" said the pegasus.

"Nevermind," said Twilight, "just reflecting."

"Can I get you something, ma'am?" said the tavernkeeper.

"A sarsaparilla," said Twilight. Then, after the requisite stares: "I just don't feel decadent tonight, okay?"

It would be wrong to call them festivities, but after some more amiable drinking of sodas and some late-night snacks, while tunes liked by Twilight's parents generation played on the jukebox, Twilight and Spike returned to their assigned sleeping place.

"If we've been followed, we gave them quite a workout," Twilight mumbled as she approached Jarl Ahto's hut.

They were almost there when they met the jack from earlier in the evening.

"Hello, Chancellor," Twilight said, yawning. "What're you doing here?"

"Chewing 'baccy," he said, demonstrating.

"Do you have to do that here?" said Twilight.

"Well, I also have something for ya," the jack said and fished out a kind of small clay pot with a glass stopper.

"A powder grenade," said Twilight critically. "Aw, you shouldn't have."

"Well, you helped Hailstone, an' I like him and owe him," the jack said, chewing. "An' he's enough of a wuss that he doesn't want to make the Captain angry. So he ain't gonna give any substantial thanks, hence I'm doing it."

He fished out another grenade from his bags.

"This is his, that's mine," he said and gave it to Twilight. "We were issued them if things go south with the barbarians."

"What do they do?" said Spike.

"Muck up reindeer something fierce, but just make other people sneeze," the jack said, shrugging. "At least that's what the giraffe said. " He spat.

"I see," said Twilight.

"Keep 'em close," said the jack and made to leave. "Things might go south with the reindeer for you too, and I'm not planning on fighting berserk northern barbarians anyway."

"Thanks, Chancellor," Twilight said.

"You're welcome," said the jack and slunk off.

"Well, ain't this a daisy, to quote Applejack," said Twilight. "I wonder if that old charlatan tells the truth when he claims he has a weapon that only works on one species. Given that the crew is that diverse... he'd need something that affects none of them, yet all reindeer."

"Maybe it makes your antlers fall off or something?" said Spike.

"Whatever," said Twilight. "I'm going to sleep."

The Jarl had already retired, his adjutant sleeping close as their beds suggested.

_Are __they __that __close __kin__?_ Twilight thought. _Maybe __lovers__, __ancient __pegasus __style__, __fighting __together__? __Or __is __Hakon __just __a __very __cuddly __bodyguard__?_

She sighed and crept down into her bed. It was unearthly comfortable given the circumstances. Well, reindeer had slept on the ground for centuries, and she was really tired...

"About time," Crimson Coat said and inspected the pot of thick blood-red dye. "I was starting to lose my hue."

The giraffe didn't comment, just watched her settle with the pot.

"Was there anything else?" she said and looked up to the giraffe.

"I met the unicorn today," said Mr Motelele.

"So?" said Crimson Coat and dabbed some dye on her wing to check the result.

"The barbarian hasn't sent heh away yet, noh has he killed heh, noh has he used her otherwise," said Motelele.

"She's just been here a short time!" said Crimson Coat. "Give'im time. His witch has given her a clean record. Though the bastard asked a lot of stupid questions today, all holier-than-thou up to his antlers and all over me about it."

The giraffe laughed, a loud, eerie, hollow sound, interrupted by a mighty sneeze.

"Bless you," said the Captain.

"I've found why I cannot note anything with my Sight, despite her magic powah," he said. "I should see it, but I don't."

"Because you're losing your touch?" said the Captain, sneering.

"She's using a zebra grigri to rend her unnoticable to Sight," he said. "Invisible. Undetectable. Those things were made to protect zebra from us giraffe."

The Captain looked up at the giraffe with open mouth.

"They will make a reindeeh witch's little powah useless," he said. "The unicorn is hiding something, maybe hiding much."

The Captain grinned widely.

The giraffe grinned back.

"I think this knowledge should be shared with ouah ally," he said.

"Sometimes, Mr Motelele, you surprise me," the Captian said. "First this," and she prodded the pot of dye, "and now this," and she gestured in general. "You're almost worth your share of the loot."

"I endeavah to do my best, Cabtain," the giraffe said, grinning wickedly.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to my usual proofreaders, Wheelwright and LadyMoondancer.<em>


	41. Chapter 41

When Spike woke up Twilight the next morning, the Jarl and his small entourage was gone. A small fire was burning in the middle of the kota hut and three soldiers were lying around it having their umpteenth jug of coffee.

"What time is it?" Twilight asked, yawning.

"Almost nine o'clock," said Spike with his mouth full. "There's breakfast left. Porridge, jam and that smelly tar they call coffee."

When Twilight pulled herself out of her blankets and up to the fire, the soldiers straightened up and gave her a jug of coffee and a bowl of porridge with a generous dollop of jam. The porridge was semolina, and it took Twilight a couple of spoons to realise that this probably wasn't made in Tarandroland.

_So it has to be plunder_.The thought made the porridge taste even worse, even if she should have been used to it now. She ate it anyway and licked the spoon.

"So, you're my guards?" she said casually to the soldiers, speaking Poatsi.

"Yes ma'am," said one of them.

"Your escort, ma'am," another corrected.

"Could you escort me to a place where I can wash up?" she said.

They looked at each other.

"With warm water, please," she added.

"I don't think there is a place like that," one of them said.

"Yet," another added. "There's a bathhouse, but the sauna isn't fired up until the afternoon."

"But we could boil a pot of water for you, and you could use it to wash yourself in the rinsing-room of the bathhouse," the third added. "That'll be more fitting for a lady than to wash here and roll in the snow."

_Luckily, I'm not Rarity_, Twilight thought.

"Or we could start the sauna right now, but that'll take longer, at least an hour," the reindeer continued.

"Very well, that will do! It's not like I have much planned for the morning anyway," she said with affected haughtiness. "Spike, bring my toilet bags, some new clothes and my towel!"

"Um, yes Twilight - I mean, mistress," said Spike, licking jam from his claws and raking together the requested gear as best as he could. That is, he took the whole set of saddlebags.

* * *

><p>The bathhouse, despite being meant to hold steam and fire, was made of the same coarse logs as the other fixed buildings in the camp.<p>

"And this is not a fire hazard?" Twilight asked.

"No, ma'am" said one of the reindeer. "We've built saunas out of wood since time began. It's just a matter of taking care of the fire."

"Besides," said another, "wood and water together are sacred." They all nodded piously.

Twilight didn't protest much, it was just a reflection. But the soldier's words made her think.

"Because reindeer were carved of old pine by the sea and snow herself," she mumbled, thinking of the vast shape that was Karhu-Akka.

"Beg your pardon, ma'am?" said the soldier.

"Nothing, carry on," Twilight said.

The bathhouse was big. Not only did it hold two large sauna rooms, but there was also a washroom with basins and a big washtub. There was apparently a tank on the roof, the water being pumped up from a stream by whoever had irritated the officers most, "but we use snow if possible." There was a huge pile of firewood in the back covered by a small roof jutting out from the bathhouse.

While the soldiers busied themselves with the fire, Twilight and Spike sat on a log behind the building.

"So what we do today is wash up?" said Spike.

"Yeah," said Twilight, keeping her voice down. "I want to leave soon. We'd better be in good shape in case something happens on the way."

"Soon like today?" said Spike.

"Maybe," said Twilight. "Probably. There are still some things I'd like to know..."

One of the soldiers came out and picked some more wood.

"Enjoying the view, ma'am?" he said, pointing to the forest behind the house, which stretched away towards the distant mountains.

"Oh yes," Twilight said. "I bet you could walk... or ski... all the way to the Everfrost Glacier."

"Not really, no, ma'am," said the soldier. "There's a steep cliff, higher than most trees, half a mile inland. You have to follow that a far bit north or south before you can get up the mountains."

"Isn't that good for a military base?" said Twilight. "I mean, that's a pretty good defense, right?"

"Yes, ma'am, but it also means you cannot escape in that direction," said the soldier. "It's not like I'm revealing a military secret if I tell you any smart attack is gonna come from the sea or the south. Any enemy would know that."

_I didn't know that_, Twilight thought,_ but I guess Ukko's deer_ do _have maps over their own country. The secret was that the base is here, not what "here" looks like._

"Are you waiting for an attack?" she asked.

"We're prepared if one comes," said the soldier proudly. "But no, the Jarl hasn't said he expects one, and neither have the other officers."

He hesitated a while, then turned to Twilight Sparkle.

"Is one coming?" he said.

"And how would I know that?" Twilight said, ice in her stomach.

"You're a sorceress," said the soldier as if it was obvious.

Twilight frowned, then it dawned on her.

_To him, a user of magic is a seer._

"I have no idea," she said, honestly. "I have no idea."

_Once I would have known, but not now,_ she thought. _There are surely ways to win this, but we'd have to change tactics, and even then many more reindeer and ponies would die. And there would be almost no chance to recruit any surrenders to the important fight, the one against Winter. I'm no longer sure attacking this camp as the first act of the war against winter is a good idea._

"What were you talking about?" said Spike as the soldier left.

"About how the land looks in that direction," Twilight said. "He said you can't leave that way."

"Good thing we don't have to," said Spike.

* * *

><p>Twilight hadn't had the chance to test a real sauna yet, though like her assistant she was used to steam baths. It was pleasant under the circumstances. Unlike the one Spike had talked about, this one hadn't been warmed up with smoke, but just with hot air and steam. It was enough to sweat out and cleanse yourself, body, mind and soul. She rinsed herself afterwards, first with boiled water, then with cold, pure snow. She felt relaxed and calm.<p>

The only downside was that the soldiers had turned down her offer to have a bath as well. While fairly calm and polite, she guessed they wanted to be on their guard because they were guarding her. She wasn't sure whether she was offended because they didn't trust her, or if she was worried because this meant her guards were more alert. In any case it made her uneasy.

Spike, who could bathe in lava, thought the heat was pleasant but not much to care about. It mostly energized him, and he brushed his scales very carefully, shedding several old ones. He had complained about itches for a while and this seemed to help. Thus refreshed he became very talkative: about the trip to the forest with Vigg and Saga, about trips they had made home in Equestria, about how you could cook on a sauna hearth and how it was a shame they didn't have any pinecones.

He was still talking when they exited the bathhouse and met a delegation of reindeer with a few of the pirate crew. Twilight stopped. Spike fell quiet. The soldiers saluted Jarl Ahto, who led the delegation, his face an unmoving mask. He had Guthrun by his side, looking worried. Crimson Coat - Sudden Gale, Twilight reminded herself - was there as well, and had a smug grin on her face. Her second mate was also there, but unlike his boss he was not happy, and kept looking from side to side nervously.

"Lady Sparkle," Jarl Ahto said in Equestrian, "it pains me to disturb you like this, but serious things have come up."

"Like what, sir?" said Twilight Sparkle. She didn't like this at all, but tried to look nonchalant and cheerful.

"My ally here, Captain Coat, claims you're using black magic to enhance your ability lie," Ahto said, his eyes shifting to the freshly red-dyed pegasus.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Twilight laughed, still somewhat forced but these days more practiced. "Preposterous! You do know that Sudden Gale - excuse me, 'Crimson Coat' - is a traitor and an oath-breaker, and not to be trusted?"

"I do," said the Jarl, "and I must confess I find her mostly despicable."

"Hey!" said a suddenly angered pegasus.

"But I depend on my trusted kins-vaja here, whose Sight helps her to ferret out lies," he said and patted Guthrun, "and after a few first... misunderstandings, Captain Coat has learnt to keep her split tongue in check. That's why I also saw no problem with allying with Skinfaxi's Shadow. But if you have that Strimmaland amulet Captain Coat talks about, I might be less interested. And remember, when it comes to serious matters we're pretty certain on whether she lies or not, so she at least thinks you have it."

"Please take off any amulets or talismans, Lady Sparkle," said Guthrun, her voice full of regret.

"It's the one in silver with the huge amber stones!" Crimson Coat interjected.

"What?" said Guthrun astonished. "That must be made here in Poatsula!"

"It's... a local production," said Twilight and handed Guthrun the gri-gri. "Here. Now what?"

"I'll just ask you a few questions, vital questions," Jarl Ahto said. "If I'm satisfied, all I'm asking is that the necklace remains in my custody until you leave."

"And if you're not satisfied?" Twilight said, her voice cracking a bit.

"That depends on the degree of my dissatisfaction," Jarl Ahto said.

"Alright then," Twilight said, shut her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, "ask ahead!"

"Well," said Ahto, "first I wonder..."

"WAIT!" shouted Spike. Everyone fell silent. "You say it's somehow wrong for Twi... for my mistress to use magic like, like a negotiation tool. How is it then OK for you to use magic on her? Don't you reindeer know that all magic is flawed, that stones were not meant to fly?"

Jarl Ahto was almost losing his composure, but confusion had grappled anger and he just stuttered. Guthrun answered Spike, however.

"I understand what you mean, fylgja," she said. "But my Sight does nothing more than let me see emotions far more better than anydeer else can do while watching somedeer speak. That lets me see when somedeer lies, much better than a normal person. It's no charm or galder directed against your mistress' psyche."

"Fylgja?" said Spike. "Galder?"

"She means to say that you are my familiar," Twilight said, "though the concepts aren't exactly the same. Galder means spell, sort of. Go on Jarl, sorry for the interruption."

"I thought we were speaking Equestrian," Spike mumbled.

"Are you really here to negotiate an alliance between me and Equestria?" Ahto said.

_Better answer quickly before she Sees something..._

"Yes, of course," she said. "Didn't I tell you so? Why don't you trust me on this?"

"It is rather clever to try to shift the guilt over to my kinsman," Guthrun said drily, "but I'd guess you're lying, Lady Sparkle. You're not angry, which honest deer... which honest people are when they are accused of lying. You're scared."

"Well, who wouldn't be afraid, you're coming here, accusing me, threatening me with soldiers..." Twilight said.

"You're not the slightest bit afraid of the soldiers, Lady Sparkle," said Guthrun. "You're afraid of me... and of the Jarl. Social fear, like the fear of shame. You don't fear his skill in arms or my battle spirits, though you should. I sense some residual anger and... pity towards towards the soldiers we brought, but no fear. Your feelings for our allies are decidedly mixed, but there isn't much fear there either... I can see that you despise and disdain Captain Cloak and have a small amount of hatred as well. No fear, you clearly think she's not terribly competent. I approve of those feelings. Oh, and you feel my lord here is at least a bit ridiculous, and you love your fylgja like a son or brother and do fear for his wellbeing. Am I getting it all?"

"I, well..." said Twilight.

"How could you lie to me?!" Jarl Ahto said, more surprised than Twilight had expected.

"The same way you sent armed deer to a country that had done you no wrong, to steal and murder." Twilight said. "Because you thought it was the best alternative for serving your country, and you were wrong."

Jarl Ahto bristled.

"How would you have had me provision them?" he barked.

"Oh, there are several ways!" Twilight said. "I talked to your soldiers and sailors and they had tried none of them - your first plan was to plunder Equestria. Don't be all holier-than-thou with me, Jarl Ahto! You've taken desperate measures for what you care about. You didn't want to lead your men to civil war, even if you lust after the throne of Tarandroland like a foal after candy. So you committed serious crimes against innocent citizens of the nearest superpower instead. Because that's such a brilliant idea, both morally and strategically!"

She sighed deeply. Ahto sputtered a bit.

"And, your lies..." Guthrun said, sad and wary but much calmer than her kinsdeer.

"A bad decision, even if it was for a grand cause," said Twilight glumly. "This whole... charade, it was never a good idea."

She gestured with her hoof to her black winter dress.

"Y'know, I don't dress like this," she almost shouted, "or act like this, or laugh like this: Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

The laugh was even sillier this time. The gathered ungulates and etcetera looked thoroughly confused.

"And I think the only reason anydeer believed me is because they were _stupid_!" she hissed. "Celestia's mane, I'm an awful actor and useless liar! Yet you guys needed an empath to see I was lying! ARGH!"

"What... is this some cunning distraction, or...?" said Ahto.

"Beats me," said his seer. "There is anger and relief and something that is just... crazy. It's all so unclear, you'll have to ask me later!"

"Let's talk about serious things here, serious things," Twilight said. "We all know Winter is bad but you don't know how bad. I'm sure you have your stupid spies in the capital so you know there are ponies coming in from Equestria to help you reindeer, even, and Ukko is scrambling to gather forces together, and we're turning the country upside down to find allies. So our solution was to threaten your stupid camp and get you soldiers cold feet about the whole revolution thing and then we all kiss and make up and fight Winter together. Hehe, cold feet, Winter..."

Ahto and his crew and allies were trying to listen, but Twilight was babbling rather fast. Spike pulled her mane, but she didn't notice.

"But then you go and cheat, by being much much numerous than us!" she continued. "So that stupid plan is even more stupid now but listen, listen! You have to believe me! You have to realize I'm serious about this! Winter is coming! So, what say you march on the capital! But not to attack it, you join up with our armies! Then we fix the whole Winter thing, eradicate all those superfluous nidhoggs, shovel away the snow and bring back whatever birds are smart enough to fly south in this country! Right? And if you absolutely have to get rid of Ukko and his folks, you can do that come summer, right? When the country isn't dying?"

She looked at the bewildered reindeer and their even more bewildered allies, most of whom had no idea what Winter was beyond the crappiest season of the year.

"Let's at least talk about it!" she pleaded. "You will be safe from the forces of Ukko. I'll argue for this new way of recruiting you to the war, and you're so many the hotheads won't dare attack you. And it's - it's your country too! Well, not yours," she said and pointed to a zebra pirate, "but I don't care about you, you can all leave!"

"This sounds... interesting," said Ahto and eyed his seer.

"She... sure is desperate, and still afraid but not of you... I'd say that was some _kind_ of truth, at least," Guthrun said, looking rather bewildered.

"This sounds interesting, Lady Sparkle," the Jarl said. "But what would be my role in all this?"

Twilight looked at him and tried to find something to say...

_People have been absolved of worse crimes... but it would both be a political scandal and an injustice if nothing happened to him or his deer. And Ukko would sure be after his head... I don't know what I should do..._

"I... I'll try to negotiate... something..." she began, looking at the Jarl. "You see, the mistakes I described before... maybe an international court of law could absolve you of any... greater crimes and we can all go home as friends..."

Jarl Ahto looked warily at his seer. Guthrun looked sadly at her lord.

"I won't say that's a lie, my lord," she said. "But I sense much remorse and pity for you, as well as much resentment, and she feels great guilt and nervosity. I would guess that she thinks that no good can come to you out of this, and that somewhere in her soul she feels that you would deserve it."

The Jarl considered it deeply, looking to the sky.

"Maybe I should give myself up," he said, "for the plight of my deer, and surely a neutral court would..."

"NO!" one of the soldiers shouted. "Never, my lord!"

"Yes, we'd never give you up," said another. "Freeze the Hestalanders, freeze Ukko's tail!"

"Yes, if you go, we go with you, wherever it is!" a third said.

The others started to shout their approval and either waving their arms or pointing them menacingly at Twilight. Sudden Gale's pirates seemed to approve. Twilight suddenly remembered that her three-deer escort were right behind her.

"Thank you," said Ahto, and suddenly his voice broke. "Thank you for your loyalty! I will never let you down!"

The soldiers cheered.

"And something strikes me, my usual genius, I guess," the Jarl said with much more confidence. "You tell me that your plan was to force my soldiers to surrender with your superior forces and then recruit them, but now the situation is reversed. I can do the same to the loyalist army. I needn't even enter Sarvvik. When I then turn my new forces towards Winter, all support for Ukko will wither away."

"I doubt the Equestrian forces would let you," said Twilight Sparkle, who couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"Oh, but you forget one thing," Ahto said and smiled. "You might be the world's mightiest country, but you don't have many real soldiers to send abroad and they are almost all volunteers. Even the soldiers which defend your country are weaker than others. You won't risk your ponies when you cannot force a surrender by numbers, which I assume Princess Hrimfaxi intends. And if you do, just a small number of casualties will stop more volunteer soldiers to come and create a massive protest in your country against you even being here. You don't fight a war every year, Lady Sparkle, like we reindeer do. You're not used to war meaning that ponies actually _die_."

Twilight swallowed. He was scarily close to being right.

"But you'll need help to fight Winter!" she protested.

"Ukko couldn't do it because he didn't have the stags. He lost those stags to me, and I'm bringing them back! Besides, I think you, my lady, have a lot of insider information, and I'm sure you will soon realize it will be in your best interests to give all of it to me," the Jarl said and came closer, his eyes now burning.

Since the Jarl was who he was, Twilight Sparkle was sure he meant what he said literally. He didn't intend to torture her or anything like that... probably. But she couldn't be _sure_, and fooling Jarl Ahto would mean fooling Guthrun, which would be very hard indeed...

"Deer, put Lady Sparkle in chains, but don't harm her!" he barked. "And put that dragonling in a cage or something!"

Spike squeaked and dived under Twilight. Twilight, meanwhile, did what she had hoped she wouldn't have to, but now she saw no alternative. She removed the strange powder grenades from an outside pocket of her saddlebags and detonated them telekinetically, spreading the half-invisible powder in a low, circular cloud around them.

She was shocked at the effect of the grenades, and would for a long time wonder how they worked. It was only months afterwards, in a discussion on the subject with Zecora, that the zebra griot would explain it. The powder disturbed Sight but not sight, in a rather horrid fashion. Just as reindeer lose their Sight when they lose their mundane sight, so that a blind reindeer cannot be a seer, they lose their sight when they lose their Sight. The powder blinded your Sight and hence your mundane eyes. It would do it the same way that rubbing mustard into your eyes would blind you: with horrible pain. The sharper your Sight, the worse the pain.

So that was why Guthrun was rolling around screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to rub her eyes with her hooves in a manner likely to actually put an eye out. The other reindeer screamed or moaned, rubbed their eyes with their hooves or tried to ram their heads into snowdrifts. Several of them rolled on the ground in panic, weapons dropped or forgotten. Twilight did not know why, though. She was just terrified, but at the same time she knew she had to act.

There were as many as seven pirates with Crimson Coat and Mr Moccus, and three of them jumped Twilight moments after she incapacitated the reindeer. Crimson Coat herself didn't however. Instead she hit Twilight in the face with a powder grenade of her own. Twilight tried to shut her mouth and her eyes, but it was too late and she was stalled teary-eyed and choking when she was attacked. In addition, it wouldn't have helped much if she had succeeded, because the powder was designed to affect a unicorn's horn.

Twilight got a shallow cut on her right front leg, a club blow to the muzzle and another deeper slash on her left side. She felt her magic curdle up, like mucus in your nose, as she desperately tried to execute a teleport or strike out with her telekinesis. The unicorn stumbled to the ground without even defending herself. She would have soon been hurt much worse in her panic if it wasn't for Spike.

The little dragon scrambled out from between Twilight's leg screaming angrily. He grabbed her assailant from the front, a zebra with an ironshod club in his mouth. Spike's claws, which could cut metal, raked his belly and side. His teeth, made to chew stone, bit the zebra's shoulder. While baby dragons aren't very strong, their jaws are. At the same time he by dragon instinct released acids in his saliva, the same acid that let dragons melt gems slowly in their mouths. This made the bite much more painful.

Spike was so furious and scared that he bit off a piece of hide from the screaming zebra and spit in the face of another pirate, a donkey. Temporarily blinded, the frightened donkey stumbled back, dropping his cutlass just as the zebra had lost his club. Spike jumped straight oto the donkey's back and grabbed his ears with his claws, almost shredding them. Then he opened his jaws wide sunk his teeth into the donkey's scalp. He couldn't hurt him as bad as the zebra because he was thrown clear off, but the donkey galloped off howling in pain. Spike was stunned but not harmed by being thrown, one of the benefits of a dragon constitution.

The third assailant, a ram, should really have used this opportunity to cut Twilight deeper with his blade, or even better batted her with his horns However, the sudden dragon attack surprised him and made him back off a few steps. This gave Twilight enough time to stop panicking, and realize what was happening.

It is uncertain whether it was her brother coaching her, general physical training foisted upon her by Applejack and Rainbow Dash, or those self-defense lessons for lone mares that Rarity had insisted on dragging her to. In any case, Twilight did possess basic training in hitting people. Something she had learnt caused her to rear, plunge, and hit the head of the ram with both her hooves just as he went in for a headbutt. He would have bit his tongue badly, but right now he was holding a dagger in his mouth. Thus, he instead lost some teeth in a painful way. That took the momentum out of his headbutt and he stumbled to the ground coughing up teeth, blood and dagger. Twilight took that opportunity to kick him in the head again. He wasn't that concussed, but decided to retreat and give room for somesheep who _wanted_ to die.

As Twilight tried to catch her breath and Spike rose groggily from the undergrowth of screaming cervines, a red flash swept down from the sky and knocked Twilight over. At the same time, cold white metal flashed and opened a serious gash on the side of Twilight's neck. It was only luck and the lack of a good attack angle that stopped her from having her throat cut. Twilight screamed and Spike ran to her.

The blood-red shape of the pirate captain hovered above what was now a battlefield and screamed insults and curses at her henchbeings. None of the rest of the pirates seemed really eager to step forward.

"WEAKLINGS! IDIOTS! COWARDS! I'LL DO THIS MYSELF!" Then she dove down towards Twilight again, who had managed to stagger to her feet. "DIE! YOU..." and the rest was lost in a scream of rage.

The pirate's cutlass, strapped to one of her front hooves, would have missed this time, but Twilight made the mistake of trying to summon up a forcefield while she was still unable to use magic. Instead, it was as if she felt a blowtorch to her horn when she tried. Thus, she didn't duck in time, and she was nicked on the back with the cutlass and Crimson Coat's left back hoof hit her in the head, stunning her.

Crimson Coat was again hovering, this time screaming at Twilight, who was moaning on the ground, her mane getting coated with blood.

"YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS MULE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU SLOWLY! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" she howled gleefully.

"HEY!" Spike shouted, standing up next to Twilight. "You! Mean, stupid, ugly traitor! The one who MADE herself a BLANK FLANK to prove she's good for NOTHING? ! You don't talk like that to my MOM!"

"You little..." Crimson Coat growled and dived towards Spike.

"And your stupid dye is really stupid and FLAMMABLE!" Spike shouted, and then he breathed green, very hot fire in Crimson Coat's face.

She screamed and veered off sharply to the left, so the fire played quickly over her body and hit her dye-drenched right wing. Both it and the fur on her face caught fire. The fire was small and smouldering and might have been put out easily, if Crimson Coat hadn't made a couple instinctive, panicky rolls in the air. Those had been reasonable defensive maneuvers against an attacker, but since the danger was her own burning feathers and fur, they didn't help. Instead, the fire caught on and spread to her mane and her back.

"I'M BURNING! I'M BUUUUUURNING! HEEEEEELP MEEEEE!" she howled as she flew off.

"She screams too much," said Spike bitterly. Twilight rose up, tried to summon her magic, almost succeeded, and tried to press her shredded dress against the serious wound at the side of her neck.

"Spike, you..." she said, looking at him.

"I hope being angry doesn't make dragons grow as well," he said with a tired voice and turned towards the remaining four pirates and Mr Moccus. They were still armed and dangerous, and...

"You two!" Mr Moccus oinked and pointed to the two of his crewmembers to the left. "Give our fallen brethren medical aid!" They obeyed and hurried to the side of the hurt zebra and ram, respectively.

"You!" he said and pointed to one pirate directly under him, a zebra mare. "Check on our fallen allies, she must have poisoned them! You Stripeys know stuff like that!"

"But..." said the zebra and looked at Twilight and Spike.

"Do as you're told," said the last pirate, a pegasus, "that was an order! They're suffering!"

"Right," said Mr Moccus to said last pirate. "You, follow me and rescue the Captain. We'll have to fight later, Lady Sparkle! The crew comes first."

He and the pegasus fluttered off, at a somewhat lazy speed for somepony (and somehog) about to save somepony from having their coat on fire.

It was then Twilight realized the pegasus was Hailstone's "bro" she had met the last night.

Twilight just stood there and panted. Despite the horror around her felt a small joy when she felt her... _occult sinuses_ opening, so to speak. Her horn still felt hot, but she felt she could pull off that much-needed teleport.

So she held Spike close and did so in a flash of purple light.

* * *

><p>They reappeared in a forest clearing some distance away, faint smoke coming from both of them. Twilight fell to her knees and screamed.<p>

"MY HORN! Oh manure, my horn..." She stopped moaning and threw up.

Spike got to his feet and shook off the nausea from a blind teleport.

"What's with your horn?!" he said and held her head anxiously.

"She used some... anti-magic powder," Twilight moaned. "It's almost gone but it still hurts to use magic. Argh!"

"Should I rub snow on it or something...?" said Spike and looked around him. "Where are we?"

"No, no, take care of this... wound first!" said Twilight and patted her neck, blood dribbling on the snow. "There are bandages in the saddlebags, right?"

"I'll get to it," said Spike and started to dig in the bag.

"We're just deeper in the forest, I just aimed right south-east and avoided solid matter," Twilight said and rose up. "Are you okay, Spike?"

"I'm fine, I'm just looking for the bandages..." he said.

"You got... angry over there," she said and felt her wound again. It was still trickling blood, and she tried to press on it telekinetically.

"Of course I did!" he said testily. "They looked like they were gonna kill you _and_ me, and you just stood there!"

"I didn't mean it was wrong," said Twilight. "You probably saved us both. I was just surprised you were so... dangerous. And I tried to do something, to use my magic! I just failed, because of... yeah... "

"I don't wanna do it again," said Spike. "Here's the bandages... Never do it again..."

He started to awkwardly apply them, first trying to remove her blood-soaked mane.

"Spike, don't bother, it's just... bleeding..." Twilight said. "We'll call for a rescue, we just need to move away a little bit..."

Spike ignored her, rolling loop after loop of gauze around Twilight's neck until she was swathed in approximately a mile of bandages. He frowned as he struggled to secure the mess with surgical tape.

"Spike, I..." Twilight started.

"I can't remember how this goes!" he babbled. "I should redo it and..."

"Spike, at least it slows it down, I can press some against it, we should get away... I can't teleport yet but we can walk while we wait..."

They started to plod away through the trackless snow. Spike tried to get snow on Twilight's horn and scrub it, but she told him to stop.

"The powder is probably all over me," she said.

They heard a shriek somewhere behind them, a shriek from above.

"What was that?" said Spike and looked back. Twilight turned around, and they saw a flying shape in the air over the treetops, followed by another, and something else also over the treetops. A fez-clad head on the top of a huge, swaying neck.

"Oh come on!" Spike protested. "How could he get here in time!"

"We didn't get that far, he sees a long way and he's clairvoyant!" said Twilight. "Hold on!" She shut her eyes and concentrated. Magic fizzled on the top of her horn.

"Not yet, must stall them..." she mumbled.

Then a blast of gray, crackling energy, like an angry snake made of electric smog, slithered from the giraffe's head. It struck a pine not too far from them and shattered it into splinters. Twilight cowered and Spike threw himself to the ground. As they shook themselves and stood up, Mr Motelele strode out from the trees, yet keeping a healthy distance. He was followed by a motley crew of pirates, most on the ground with him but a few flying above him. Spike recognized the peryton and several griffins, but no pegasi.

"There's no use in surrendering, Twilight Sparkle!" the giraffe roared. "I'll destroy you! I'm yoh superioh, and I have you outnumbered with allies to boot!"

Twilight sighed angrily.

"What do we do now?" said Spike. "We can't fight those guys!"

"I've got this," said Twilight. "We'll stall and flee. Just - when I say so, _shut your eyes and grab me!_"

"Talk to me, Sparkle!" Mr Motelele roared. "Admit your defeat!" He took a several steps towards her, but still more carefully than his voice indicated. His ground troops followed, his air force now circled above her.

"You're the one who is going to be defeated, unless you run back to the camp!" Twilight said, her voice hoarse. "I've told you why you're weaker than me, you should know this is useless, and I don't want to hurt anyone. Not even people like you."

"Lies!" shouted the giraffe. "Face me, Sparkle!" A flaming aura started dancing around his head.

"You're such a _cretin_!" Twilight snarled. "Get out while you can, before you and your friends get hurt."

The other pirates looked a bit wary to Twilight, but Motelele took two steps forward.

"I'll undo you!" he shouted. Grenades and flasks with lethal substances levitated from his bandolier belts.

"You silly, silly, foal," said Twilight, her voice even more hoarse and tired. "Now, Spike!"

As she felt the baby dragon grasp her side with his claws and press his face into it, she sent off a thin, crackling ray of magic towards the giraffe. He merely stood there, grinning, as it struck the giraffe poppet hanging around his neck.

"You are the foal!" he shouted. "I told you, my fetish protects me! You missed me!"

"No, I told you I knew that, and that was what I was aiming at!" Twilight said, ears pressed back towards her head.

The pirates, to a being, turned towards the giraffe. He looked at the doll, and his eyes widened.

"Oh no..." he whispered hoarsely. He looked at the crewmembers again, and saw their glazed eyes.

"I want it!" said Jorge the peryton. His shadow, cast on the snow by the mid-day sun, formed into a mass of dagger-bearing tentacles and crept towards the giraffe.

"I need it!" moaned a zebra pirate and prepared a number of acid grenades for throwing.

"I really like its spots!" gasped a griffon extending her claws as her beak grasped her cutlass.

"Back!" the giraffe shouted desperately as he shifted his magic to form a force-field around himself. "I'm yoh superioh officeh!"

They ignored him and advanced with vacant eyes and ready weapons.

"You might be interested to know," said Twilight Sparkle, "that I have had accidents with this spell before, so I developed a safe variant that doesn't let you harm any of your friends or loved ones while affected by it."

The giraffe turned on the spot and made to gallop towards the harbour, but found the rest of the crew had surrounded him.

"Oh, I forgot, Mr Motelele, you _don't want any friends or loved ones, so they won't think of you as one either_!" Twilight said. "Too bad. Goodbye!"

"CUUUURSE YOOOOOOOOU TWILIGHT SPAAAAAAARKLE!" the giraffe shouted, but Twilight and Spike didn't hear more than the first syllable, because they had both teleported away.

* * *

><p>Twilight and Spike arrived in another forest clearing, much further inland this time. They weren't as singed by the teleport, as Twilight had regained more of her control. However, because she had stretched the distance to her limit, she was completely exhausted.<p>

"Spike, let's send that pick-up message we talked about," she said, panting as she laid down on the ground.

"You're bleeding again, Twilight!" said Spike.

"Send the letter first, then we remake the bandage, and then I'll lie still until we get evacuated," Twilight said.

"Will do!" said Spike and started digging around in the saddlebags. He couldn't find the writing gear, got more nervous...

"AAARGH!" he shouted.

"Shhh!" said Twilight. "Somedeer might hear you! There could be some soldiers out here!" She used her telekinesis to put pressure on the wound.

"Sorry," said Spike in a lower voice and turned the saddlebags upside down in the snow. He then started scrambling through them until he found the scroll case with the ink-bottle in the lid. With trembling claws he wrote a succinct message:

_WE NEED PICKUP! NOW! LIFE OR DEATH!_

Then he set fire to it, and directed the message with his mind towards Princess Luna.

"So, now I've sent it.. Twilight?" He turned anxiously towards the unicorn, who had laid down on the ground.

"Twilight!" Spike shook her. "Twilight, speak to me!"

"I... I'm okay, Spike..." she murmured.

"Stand up!" Spike ordered, pulled her up and started to fumblingly redo the blood-soaked bandage. "You have to, you cannot be... if you faint like that you could..."

"I'm fine, Spike, I'm fine..." Twilight blinked and shook her head.

"Stand still!" Spike snapped. "We have to stop the blood... Twilight, stay awake. Talk to me..."

"About what?" said Twilight while Spike continued to fail his first aid lessons.

"Lecture me!" he said. "Tell me about... tell me about seaponies!"

"Seaponies?" said Twilight.

"Yes, seaponies! Tell me all about seaponies!"

"Well..." Twilight cleared her throat. "Seaponies, or, more correctly, Hippocampi, are known as the Fourth Tribe. Despite being counted as ponies, sociologically and culturally, they are biologically reckoned as pseudo-equines, and not as closely related to ponies as.. as..."

Twilight licked her lips and swayed a bit.

"As what?" said Spike, who was starting to consider searing the wound with his flame. Did that actually work?

"As donkeys and... zebras," Twilight continued.

"Keep your eyes open," Spike ordered and tried to stick a twig under the bandages and twisting it to pull them tight and stop the bleeding.

"Spike, you're... strangling me!" Twilight gasped.

"Sorry!" Spike dropped the twig and just pressed his paws to the gauze over the wound. "I'll... I'll just stand like this. Carry on, carry on, tell me about seaponies!"

"Okay... Seaponies are amphibic, and can breath both air and water with the same lungs. Their ambient... ambient..."

"Ambient what, Twilight?" Spike said.

"Soldiers," Twilight croaked.

"Ambient soldiers?" Spike wondered. "Twilight, are you...?"

"Soldiers," Twilight said and pointed with her hoof. Spike looked in that direction.

They were maybe a dozen, on skis, with spear-staffs, of course, with light barding. They were lead by a known muzzle: Hakon.

"You betrayed my Lord and struck him down," said the young sarv with barely contained anger. "Now follow me peacefully or I will strike _you_ down where you stand!"

"Twilight, can you...?" Spike asked.

Twilight slumped down on the ground.

"We'll just have to wait... Luna..." she whispered.

Spike looked around, frantically. Was there anything he could set fire to? Scare them off? Make a snare, or...

He saw something among the scattered contents of the saddlebag. He picked it up and hugged Twilight.

"I love you, mistress! I love you to the end of time!"

"Spike...?"

He ignored her and held up the object high.

"Alright, you clumsy barbarians! You've cornered Skinfaxi's Shadow like a... like a dying rat! No! Never a rat, something small as a rat! A dying... dying beaver! But you should know that if she dies, she won't die alone!"

"I would expect her to fight back!" said Hakon.

"The whole world will DIE!" Spike shouted and waved around the object.

"What?" Twilight croaked. Spike ignored her.

"What are you talking about, dragonling?" said Hakon. "You can't fool me that a wounded witch can end the world just like that!"

"Not on her own, no!" Spike said, fired on by desperation. "But you know that my mistress bound Äitsi when he was set loose, right?"

The soldiers looked at each other.

"It rained canned peaches," Spike said, but they had already started to remember.

"She trapped him in this... bag!" Spike said and thrust Pinkie Pie's party grenade towards Hakon, "and if you come any closer or make any false moves, _I'll set him free!_"

The reindeer looked at Spike and his... bag, at each other, and at Hakon.

"Do you think I'm a fool, dragonling?" Hakon laughed. "I don't know what trinkets your mistress keep in that bag, but not any Spirits of Madness and Kinslaying, I wager."

_So that's what they call the guy here,_ Spike thought and forced a smile and a shrug.

"So be it then! Goodbye, cruel world!" he said and made as if to pull the strings on the top of the grenade.

"WAIT!" shouted one of the soldiers. Spike waited, while the others turned towards him. Spike took a quick look at the sky but didn't see anything coming.

"What?" said Hakon.

"Sir, what if he speaks the truth?" the soldier said.

"Well, that's just ridiculous," said Hakon. "Do you really believe that nonsense?"

"Everydeer knows she was the one who sealed him, sir," said another of the soldiers. "What if he speaks the truth?"

"The whole world would be at stake," said the first soldier. "Is it... is that worth it?"

The other soldiers actually nodded slowly and looked towards the first speaker.

"You can't mean you're disobeying your commanding officer!" said Hakon.

The soldiers, most older than Hakon, looked at him with something like pity.

"Sir, you have never given me an order that meant risking so much," said the first soldier.

Spike started to breathe slower. If he could just stall them...

"You'll see!" said Hakon and started to move towards Spike. "I'll get that bag, and..."

_Oh well, it may still work_, thought Spike.

"Suit yourself, Ender of the World!" he shouted, pulled the strings and threw the party grenade at Hakon.

He caught it with his mouth, probably by reflex, and then it exploded.

There was a huge bang.

Firecrackers landed on the ground and shot many-coloured sparks.

Confetti flew through the air, high above, and covered everything.

Everyone in the clearing suddenly had a garish party hat on their head, a bottle of soda pop in one hoof or nearby which was newly opened and cascaded pastel-coloured fruity drink over the snow and a party horn in their mouth they had a sudden urge to blow into.

To the noise from the firecrackers and the panicked party horns was added the music from a very small music box that played a merry tune. Pinkie Pie had done her research and the tune in question was a traditional dance from Tarandroland, to the song _Drink and be merry, tomorrow we'll die!_

Finally, a jack-in-the-box opened and a happy, grinning Pinkie-head which held a small sign saying _HAVE A GREAT PARTY EVERYDEER_ in fairly good Poatsi popped up and swayed back and forth.

It wasn't as good an instant party as that provided by the patented Pinkie Pie party cannon, but under the circumstances, it was a good effort.

Under the circumstances, it also caused the soldiers to scream, veer about and flee. Since they were wearing skis, several of them fell over and kicked off the skis before they got up again and ran screaming about rains of canned peaches, mountains rolling over and snow turning to reindeer-eating marshmallows.

Hakon got to his feet, and stumbled on his own skis, before he too kicked them off and ran off after his deer. It was uncertain whether he was trying to call them back, whether he was afraid of staying with Spike alone or whether he also thought Discord was unleashed upon the world again. In any case he scuttled off on unsteady feet.

Spike set down his soda (lingonberry sarsaparilla, for some weird reason) and checked on Twilight. She was still conscious but barely, so he talked to her and rubbed some snow in her face to wake her up while he stopped the bleeding with his hands again. In any case it didn't feel as if the wound was bleeding as much anymore.

Spike felt like it took an hour or more for Luna to arrive. In reality, it took only fifteen minutes or so after Spike detonated the party grenade before she arrived, followed by her sister. As Celestia sealed Twilight's wounds and lifted up on her back, Luna turned to Spike.

"It was good of you to send up that signal with the noise and the colours in the air," she said. "We wouldn't have found you as fast." Then she looked around them with confusion added to the sense of worry and urgency she already showed. "What... happened here?"

"Pinkie Pie saved both our hides," said Spike. Luna didn't enquire further. Not then.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to my proofreaders LadyMoondancer and Lurk-no-More. And I fired a Chekov's Gun here that I loaded in Chapter Two, one year ago or more!<em>


	42. Chapter 42

"Do I really need the drip?" asked Twilight and glared at the offending IV.

"You lost much fluid through necrotic dethaumisation, Lady Sparkle," said the earth pony physician that was examining her. "You'll need days of rest anyway, and you'll recover faster and safer this way."

The vaja that hovered next to him nodded nervously

"Exactly, Lady Sparkle!". She was wearing a white robe with a yellow and orange trim and winged white cap.

The earth pony glanced at her with irritation. He was here as a Yeomanry volunteer, but in his civil life Doctor Arnica was a very skilled physician from a long line of physicians. He had worked much abroad with disaster relief and the like, but this was his first time in Tarandroland. Hence he was unprepared for the local staff. Twilight couldn't help but giggle.

Twilight had been placed in the Royal Hospital in Sarvvik after Celestia had brought her back from the forest. The hospital was staffed with what she had to describe as "nuns" from the Temple of Skinfaxi. The reindeer doctor that had been assigned to assist Doctor Arnica was technically a priestess of the cult. Having Celestia herself checking in a patient was the greatest honor of her life. The whole staff viewed the Equestrian doctor as some sort of prophet on account of this and hung to his every word, constantly afraid their hospital wouldn't be good enough. This annoyed the doctor immensely.

He swallowed his irritation and proceeded to check Twilight's bandages carefully. They had recently been changed by the reindeer staff, which the head nurse-cum-priestess unbidden pointed out to him.

"Yes, Sister, I can see that," he gruffed. "Add two more units CLW to the intravenous drip one hour after lunch. We want to enhance vital recuperation while the patient has plenty of nutrients in her blood."

"Mother," corrected the vaja, but half-heartedly.

"Will I have scars?" Twilight asked.

"No," the doctor said. "Well, except for the neck one. That will probably leave a short, faint line under the fur. Her Royal Highness applied enough healing magic to ascertain there will be no permanent harm."

The reindeer made a pious sign.

"The Princess could probably have completely healed your wounds instead of re-sealing them, but that would have been bad for your health in the long run, Lady Sparkle," the doctor continued when Twilight moved as to speak.

"I wasn't going to ask that, I know perfectly well how healing magic works," Twilight said. "I was going to ask if I can... _do_ something. I know you want me to rest, but I know myself, and just lying here doing nothing will only make me stressed."

"As long as you stay in bed, _and_ use no magic, you can do anything you want," said the doctor and proceeded to strike a thin metal rod against Twilight's horn and feel its vibration in his teeth.

Twilight winced at the pain in her horn.

"No magic?" she said.

"You need to rest that horn," the doctor said sternly. "What you did yesterday was like running with a broken leg."

"Can I read?" Twilight said.

"If you don't turn the pages magically, yes," said the doctor. "Just remember to rest as well and relax."

Twilight sighed and watched her hooves.

_Yeah, that makes reading less fun_.

She prodded her swollen muzzle with her hoof.

"Can I at least hornblow my nose?" she said.

"What?" said the doctor.

"Use telekinesis to, er, clear my nose from the inside," she said. "Er, it's a unicorn thing. You get rid of more mucus, it's more hygienic, and its hurts horribly to blow my nose with my hooves right now."

"No magic, Lady Sparkle," said the doctor. "If I let you blow your nose even once, you will do it by instinct the next time your schnozz fills up with mucus, and then you will forget yourself and do other everyday magic. You must avoid all that for a couple of days. I'm certain the staff will help you will with... keeping your nose clean."

"We'll help you wash your muzzle when you wash up, Lady Sparkle," said the vaja. "With tepid water and soft cloth."

"Thanks, Mother Disa," said a disappointed Twilight Sparkle, carefully poking her swollen nose.

"And you'll get visitors later, Lady Sparkle," said Disa, smiling. "That will cheer you up."

"I suppose you're right, " said Twilight. "Except I'm actually not that... down. I'm mostly restive. I might possibly be a little... nervous. That's strange, because yesterday was not cheery in the least."

"Ah," said the obviously curious vaja, though she tried to hide it.

"I failed a major task given by one of my rulers, put people I care for at risk and might have killed somepony... someone for the first time in my life," Twilight sighed. "Well, I left him to die, at least."

"Oh my," said Mother Disa.

"The killing... you might need to talk to somepony about that," said the doctor solemnly.

Twilight nodded.

"Not me," he quickly added, "but I know there will be ponies here later that can help you."

"And it was the first time?" the reindeer said, wide-eyed.

"Yes, you shouldn't believe all you read in the newspapers," Twilight said laconically. "By the way, speaking of newspapers..."

"Yes, Lady Sparkle?" said the reindeer.

"Could you please have one of your sisters gather the most recent newspapers, including an Equestrian one if you can find it?" Twilight said. "And could you have her read them to me?"

"Of course, Lady Sparkle!" said Mother Disa, happy for something she could easily help with.

"Twilight!"

Spike ran up to her and gave her a hug. He needed to climb halfway up the bed to do it, even if Twilight leaned over to meet him. The nurse that had been reading the papers to Twilight and the nurse that had been escorting Spike smiled at each other.

"I'm so glad to see you!" said Twilight.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" said Spike to her shoulder. "You couldn't talk much yesterday..."

"I was so tired and hurt... and I think the doctor gave me some... really strong painkillers," said Twilight. "I remember you being there... and Celestia... and a bunch of nurses..."

"Yeah, they sort of booted us out so they could work when they patched you up, except Celestia helped them with some things, and then we could get in and I tried to talk to you but you were mostly babbling, and then you fell asleep, so we didn't want to disturb you," Spike said, very quickly.

As he caught his breath Twilight watched him and saw the worry on his face. Scaly skin could be quite expressive, strangely enough.

"Did you get any sleep?" said Twilight. "And did they check on you? You were hurt as well."

"Twilight, I was bucked off a donkey into soft snow," Spike said. "I wasn't poisoned and had my throat cut and my face bashed in with a mace!"

"Did they check on you?" Twilight said.

Spike looked down into the floor.

"Yeah," said Spike. "There's nothing wrong with me. Except, stress, the doctor said. He said I could have some medicine to help me relax and sleep, but I wanted to be able to get up, if, if... if you woke up... or if you didn't..." Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Spike, don't cry!" said Twilight and hugged him again. "I'm much better than they thought. There there, it's over now..."

They just held each other a while.

"Did you get some sleep?" Twilight said to Spike's shoulder.

"There's... Celestia got us a room here at the hospital, like they have for the families of the patients, okay?" Spike said, wiping his eyes. "She couldn't be there all night, she said she doesn't really need sleep, so she was up here checking on you, but she got someone to stay with me."

"A nurse?" said Twilight and smiled at Spike.

"Saga, actually, for some reason," said Spike, got some tissue from Twilight's bedside table and blew his nose. "Excuse me."

"It's okay, I wish I could blow mine," said Twilight and grimaced. "But... Saga?"

"It was okay, really," said Spike. "Luna fetched her from the temple. I mean I know her, she is almost an adult, and it's not like Celestia could have conjured up one of the maids from back in Canterlot or somepony from Ponyville, y'know, ponies I know better. She is really good when you need to cry, actually."

"I suppose so," said Twilight. "That's good to hear. I wondered what happened to those two after that ghastly night..."

"She'll have to tell you later," said Spike and looked a bit guilty. "She needed to cry a bit herself, actually."

"Oh," said Twilight. Suddenly she looked guilty as well. "You know, what about Princess Luna...?"

"She was here as well... she wasn't in the room with us tonight," said Spike. "I think she sat outside your room all the time, watching over you, except when Celestia sent her to get Saga. She left again a little while ago, I think Celestia told her to clear her head or something."

Twilight looked a little morose. "Oh."

"What is it now?" said Spike.

"It's just that... I failed her," Twilight said. "I guess she'd be disappointed in me."

"Twilight, she has no reason to be disappointed in you!" Spike said.

"But we failed!" Twilight said. "I failed, I mean!"

"Twilight, listen to me!" Spike said, grabbing her hoof. "First, we didn't fail, okay? Luna and the king sent us to figure out where the rebel camp was, and how big and strong their army is. Fine, we know that now. That means we didn't fail!"

"But we - " Twilight said.

"I said listen to me, Twilight, please!" Spike said. "Please. Second, Luna might be more... intense than Celestia, but she's no more unfair than Celestia, and she's not gonna be disappointed with you for no reason."

"Okay," said Twilight. "Sure."

"And finally, it's not her fault either, but she's the one who gave you this mission to begin with, so she's responsible as well!" said Spike. "You almost got killed! That must count!"

"That's just the thing, she trusted me and I let her down!" Twilight said and now it looked like she was the one who was about to cry.

"We succeeded with the mission despite, let me remind you, crappy circumstances," Spike said. "You didn't let anypony down! You didn't put Vigg up to that crazy stunt at the club, you couldn't know they had a guy that had special training to spot your secret weapon, and it's not your fault that the official guess for how big that rebel army is was completely wrong!"

"I should've aborted the mission at the club!" said Twilight. "Then we could have tried again, somehow, but I panicked. And me trusting that trinket was just as stupid as when Lord Eminence trusted his invisibility! And I helped making that estimate for the rebel army and I should have done so without wishful thinking! I can't... blame others for my mistakes!"

Spike just opened his mouth to speak, exasperated, but nothing came out. Then he found his words.

"But you think Luna will?" he said. "Blame others, you mean? Blame you?"

It was Twilight's turn to open and shut her mouth, fish-like.

"No," she finally said. "I guess not."

"Good," said Spike. "Don't... don't worry about it. Relax. Luna will soon be here, and then you can talk to her about it. If you want to, I mean, you can wait until you get stronger..."

"I'll talk to her, I'll talk to her," said Twilight.

"Good," said Spike.

"How are you yourself with... what happened?" said Twilight after an awkward pause.

"With you nearly getting killed and fleeing for our lives and so on you mean?" said Spike. "Well, it was scary and all, but I mean, it's over now, and..."

Twilight looked at him skeptically. Spike looked away.

"Okay, I was terrified, and I still am," he said. "I mean, what if I'd found your toilet stuff in the tent?"

"What?" said Twilight.

"If I'd found you toilet things, I wouldn't have dragged the saddlebags to the bathhouse, and then you wouldn't have had those grenade things," Spike said and wrung his claws. "Then... you could... I could... we never could have fought them off, you know? What would have happened then?"

Twilight looked to the roof.

"Well, I hope we would have had surrendered," she said. "I hope we would have been that smart, I mean."

"And then?" said Spike.

"We would have had to get free," Twilight said. "I don't know how, but we would have had to try."

Spike sighed.

"Don't think about that," said Twilight. "You can't go around and think what if and what if all the time. So much can happen at any given time. What if Sudden Gale had used another coat dye? What if Puddinghead hadn't felt that grateful that day? What if Ahto and his deer had arrived twenty minutes earlier, when we were in the bath?"

"Yeah, but..." Spike began.

"You can't think like that," Twilight said. "If you think like that, everything becomes meaningless. Trust me. I plan too much, all the time, so I should know. If you think like that, nothing becomes safe. What if a book falls from a shelf at home and hits me in the head? There _are _ponies who've died from that."

Spike still looked miserable.

"Don't you remember, there's a memorial in Canterlot library?" Twilight said.

"No there isn't," said Spike, and his mouth bent into a weak smile.

"Oh yes, a wall of white marble, with the names of the deceased in gold, and every day there will be ponies there putting flowers there..." Twilight said, mock serious, sweeping her hoof across the room to indicated the monument.

"Stop it, " said Spike and started to giggle.

"I should know, there was many a study session I didn't starve to death because I ate all those white lilies..." Twilight said.

Spike cracked up and started to laugh. Twilight joined in.

The nurse-nun looked a mixed of confused and appalled.

"So," said Spike and wiped a different kind of tear off his face, "what were you doing when I came?"

"The Sister here was reading me the papers," Twilight said. The reindeer smiled weakly. "I'm not allowed to use my horn, and I'm so clumsy with my hooves."

"Well, since I'm here I could read for you," said Spike. "I'm your assistant, right?"

"That's nice, Spike... except you don't read Poatsi," Twilight said. "And these are mostly local papers."

"Oh," said Spike. "But... "mostly". I could read the Equestrian papers!"

"It's really only one," said Twilight. "One week-old _Equestria Daily_. And the Sister here already read it for me."

"But... I bet she missed something," Spike said. "So I could re-read it. In a funny voice!"

Twilight laughed again.

"Alright Spike, let's do that," she said. "Re-read Equestria Daily for me, but in a funny voice!"

"As you wish!" said Spike and started to rummage through the papers. The nurse excused herself and snuck out the door.

"I'm so happy you managed to escape, Twilight," said Princess Celestia as she hugged her student, "and that you are already doing so much better."

"Me too, Lady Sparkle," mumbled Luna and hugged her hoofmaiden from the other side of the bed. "I was so worried when I received Master Spike's message."

"Thanks for healing me, Princess," said Twilight to Celestia and returned the hug. "And thanks for _saving me_, Princess!" she added, but to Luna.

"I was the one who put you in trouble in the first place!" Luna groaned. "I shouldn't have sent a scholar and a child to confront violent fanatics!"

"No, Princess, I should have aborted the mission at Klubb Niffelhel!" Twilight said. "I have only myself to blame!"

They looked at each other with worry and shame,.

Celestia cleared her throat loudly.

"Sister," she said. "My student. I am truly glad that you aren't throwing blame at each other, but blaming _yourself _like that, even when it has a ring of truth to it, isn't much better. Just remember that when you talk about this. It might even be helpful to tell each other what you thought the other did wrong. If nothing else, it will make further exercises in this vein easier and more fruitful."

The princess and her hoofmaiden did not answer. Celestia sighed.

"Luna, the child you sent was a _dragon _child, not a foal or fawn," she said. "With nigh-impenetrable scales, flaming breath and jaws that can cut rock. The scholar you sent is the most promising mage of a generation, and _I_ have routinely sent her against evil trickster gods and insectoid succubi queens that I myself have no hope of defeating. Now, you're right that they aren't really trained in intelligence work, but you worked with what you had, Luna. You always have, to great effect."

Luna didn't look convinced but didn't protest.

"Thanks for the recognition!" said Spike, though nopony took much notice of him

"Twilight, that was a reckless and thoughtless stunt, yes," she said sternly. "However, acting under stress has always been your main weakness. With that in mind, you actually exploited the situation well, and, if I have understood Spike correctly, you can actually deliver the necessary information to Luna and Ukko. If you want to make up for your mistakes, concentrate on using that information wisely instead of regretting what's done and gone."

"Yes, Princess," said Twilight Sparkle. "Do you want to hear a report now?"

"Great Wheels in heaven, no!" said Celestia. "Please tell us what happened to you, but no formal report. You and Spike can put one together and deliver it to the reindeer when you leave the hospital. I'm sure Luna will help you, since she knows how to interpret such data."

"I will," said Luna, "and my sister is right. The formal debriefing can wait. I mean, it is always good to have it fresh, but you should also be in shape to give it...But as for 'further exercises'..."

She sighed.

"There will be no more, Lady Sparkle," she said. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess, causing you shame, danger and sorrow. You have served the best you could, but after that report you and Master Spike you can go home to Ponyville."

"What?!" squeaked Twilight. "You're... sending me away?"

"Are you firing us?" said Spike.

"No!" said Luna. "It's just that... after what happened there, with the camp, I cannot bear upon my conscience to employ you as my agent, Lady Sparkle."

Twilight's lips quivered, then she had tears in my eyes.

"I understand, " she sobbed. "I fouled up. I wasn't good enough. I - I'm so sorry, Princess! I've let you down! And... and, Equestria, and all the reindeer, and..."

Twilight began to cry, rather noisily. Spike glared at Luna, and then he went and hugged her.

"So there," he said. "Don't worry about it."

"No!" said Luna. She looked desperately at Celestia, who merely looked back sadly. "Explain it to her, sister! We discussed this aforehand... Lady Sparkle, listen to me, forgive me!"

Twilight sobbed a bit quieter.

"I'm doing this for your sake!" Luna continued. "I truly mean that I forced you into things you were not prepared for, that went against your nature. I put you to this charade to exploit the natives' prejudices... all this nonsense. I can't imagine that you would like this to continue. I can't imagine you don't miss your friends! Please, Lady Sparkle... I mean... Please, Twilight!"

She put a hoof on the unicorn's shoulder.

"If you want to stay, I'm happy to have you here," she said. "I'd trust you with my life and all my secrets, and all I ask it that you only do it because you truly want to, Twilight."

Twilight sniffed.

"Okay," she said,"I'm sorry for being such a crybaby. I didn't mean to. I've just... there's been so much the last few days... And I've... been afraid I've failed you."

She wiped her face, touched her crushed nose by mistake and winced.

"I'd love to stay," she said, looking around her at her assistant, her teacher and her mistress. "I want to know how it ends, want to help it end, and I don't want to let the reindeer down. Also... I started something, when I took care of Lord Eminence, and I have to see it through."

"Then stay," said Luna and smiled. So did Celestia.

"There's just one thing," Twilight said.

"Yes?" said Luna.

"Next time you send me out on a mission, I decide the cover story, okay?" she said.

"As you wish," said Luna and smiled again.

"Nopony is gonna ask me?" said Spike.

"Oh my!" said Twilight. "Oh, I'm so sorry, did you want to go home?"

"Not really, but you could've asked," Spike admonished her, and bopped her on the nose.

"Ouch!" said Twilight and shied away from him.

"Sorry!" said Spike. "I forgot about your nose. But it was kinda rude!"

"Your nose was badly hurt," Luna stated, not asked.

"Yes, but the worst part is it gets... sorry, it gets filled up with mucus and blood and I'm not allowed to hornblow it, and it really hurt to do it by hoof," Twilight said and looked sheepish. "I realize it's no big problem compared to blood loss and poisoning, but..."

A bunch of tissue paper levitated up into her face. Luna gently touched Twilight's horn when her own.

"Just blow," she said.

Telekinetically assisted, Twilight snorted and cleared her nose without pain. Luna casually disintegrated the tissue paper so nopony had to confront its disgusting contents. Twilight breathed freely through her nose for the first time since she woke up.

"Thanks," she said, as Luna wiped her nose once more with fresh tissues to be sure.

"It's nothing," said the princess acting as a nurse. "I'd love to stay and help my handmaiden as long as she cannot use her magic."

"Oh, if it's okay with the nurses..." said Twilight with embarrassment.

"They actually protested when Luna wanted to enter the hospital, since this is all sacred ground to the Sun or some such nonsense, but of course I told them to be sensible," said Celestia.

"She later told them I kept going into her room and taking her hairbrushes, so she is used to it," Luna snorted.

"But it's true!" Celestia said.

"Only because you keep taking mine and putting them in your boudoir!" Luna retorted. "It is true, Lady Spa... Twilight! She sends her hoofmaidens to plunder my dresser!"

"I'm the victim here!" said Celestia with mock seriousness. "Look at this: they dedicate this whole building complex to me, and then I can't decide who gets in and out!"

Twilight shook her head and watched a nurse hastily leaving the doorway when she must have been peeping in on them.

_Well, I don't have to play that role any more, but as long as I keep their Goddess of Nightmares blowing my nose when I'm sick, it's not like they'll stop staring like that_, she mused.

"I still think the storehouses were closer to the beach," said Spike.

"They just look further away because of the way the bay is drawn," said Twilight.

"Well, Twilight, if you have any problems with how I drew the map..." said Spike.

"No no," said Twilight, shaking her head. "The distance given is the important thing. Besides, I'm sure they have a real map they can compare it too."

"Excuse me," said a timid voice, a little cracked and hoarse, as if from too much smoking. Or too much crying.

A brown vaja, more fawn than doe, stood in the door. She was carrying a little white package on her antlers.

"Yes?" said Twilight and put away the papers she and Spike were working with (with her hooves, of course, curse Dr Arnica).

"Mistress Twilight!" said the little vaja and ran up to her bed. "Oh, Mistress!"

To Twilight's later shame, it was the half-pretentious title that told her who the reindeer was. She didn't look like herself very much.

"Saga!" she said and accepted a hug. "Thanks for coming by!"

The fawn gave her the package.

"Some sweets," she said. "Oh, I hope you can eat them..."

"Thanks," said Twilight. "You look, uh, different."

The reindeer was wearing no makeup, no jewelry and no clothes except a blanket over her back, black with silver borders, that made Twilight wonder if it was an equivalent of the nurses' gold-on-white clothes.

"I was i-in mourning," the reindeer stuttered. "And I w-wasn't in the m-mood anyway."

Saga started to cry and Twilight hugged her because that is what you do.

"Mourning?" she said with confusion. "Oh Celestia's sun, did your grandmother die?"

Spike had started to open the package of sweets, quaintly rolled into a little cone. He was by his position invisible to Saga but right in front of Twilight, and he rolled his eyes and pointed to her.

"I-i thougt you were d-dead," Saga hiccoughed. "O-or w-w-worse!"

"Me!" Twilight said. "But I... yeah, I understand how you could think that was possible."

_They didn't tell her!_ Twilight thought, and then: _Of course not! It was a state secret!_

"So, so," she said, "I didn't die, nothing really happened!"

Saga let go, looked up, and sniffed as her eyes sought out the IV, the bed, Twilight's battered body.

"Okay, something happened," Twilight admitted. "But it turned out okay, I will be fine..."

"Here, have a tissue," said Spike and gave Saga one. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"They... they actually told me the day before yesterday," said Saga who looked a bit perkier. "When my Goddess came to tell me about the Quest for the Sampo..."

"The what?" said Twilight.

"Oh, I thought you were going?" said Saga. "My Goddess of the Night told me you were going... Aren't you, Mistress Sparkle?"

Saga sounded despondent again, but Twilight thought she could hear a bit of a pretention in her voice as well.

_As long as she is putting on her own very peculiar brand of airs, Saga still has some hope_, Twilight thought. _I just need to strengthen it. And if Princess Luna said that... she must have panicked about me being in her employ right here, right now, when she saw me..._

"Princess Luna hasn't told me anything about it," said Twilight, "presumably because I was on a mission and she hasn't had time to discuss the matter yet. I can guess what it's about, but please tell me the details."

"Oh," Saga said, "apparently Princess Skinfaxi thought that there... my prophecy... that I was a seer after all. She convinced her sister and King Ukko, and she wants some deer, and some other people, to get up on Joukulvakt and get Sampo back because she thinks it really can save Tarandroland!"

"That's... but that's great, Saga!" said Twilight and smiled. "Of course I will come, if Princess Luna and Princess Celestia wants me to! I mean, that's the thing I _usually_ do when they ask me to save people, not this... intelligence work!"

Saga smiled back nervously.

"Oh so you are going?" she said. "And you want to go..."

"Why, magic is my special talent!" said Twilight enthusiastically. "I love stories of old artifacts and magicians, and..."

She trailed off as she realized something Saga had said.

"Look, Saga... I'm sorry if I ever doubted your Sight, or just sounded like if I did!" she said and took the reindeer's hoof. "I mean, that's your talent... seeing what's possible. We grownups should probably have caught on earlier!"

"Thanks," said Saga and looked down. "That... that's really nice of you to say that. But it isn't you who thought I was a false prophetess. It was... it was me. I... I still don't really think I was right... before I wanted to convince everydeer, now it sounds weird when they tell me they believe in it... I mean, I guess I always thought it was a silly form of Sight anyway, not the kind a real priestess should have..."

"Wait wait," said Twilight, "slow down. When did you become convinced you were wrong?"

"After the club," she said. "When he... when that _bucking rat _lied to me, and to everydeer, and took all those _stupid_ risks and almost got you and little Spike killed and all those poor deer in the club..."

Twilight grimaced at the swearing. Spike grimaced at being called "little".

"Yeah," Twilight said, "I can see why you wouldn't want to do anything together with him..."

_Except the deer in the club..._ she thought _...it might be his fault everything happened, but it was you, Twilight Sparkle, who bolloxed up a spell _again _under stress and caused that panic... How many was hurt? Did... did anypony _die_?! The papers didn't say anything, but that was some time ago..._

"That's not it!" Saga said, interrupting her thoughts. "How can somedeer that dishonest, selfish and stupid be a hero who saves a country like that?!"

"Yeah," said Twilight, "I understand how you're thinking..."

"Exactly!" said Saga. "So if he cannot save Poatsula, then my vision wasn't a vision. It was just a... a fantasy! It was my imagination going wild, it always does... it was just my sub-, my subwhatever trying to make myself important... I never had a real Sight fit for a priestess, like Gramma has or even like _he_ has..."

"Subconscious," said Twilight, "but if he can save Poatsula, then your vision was a vision, right?"

"Yeah..." said Saga and looked miserable.

"And Princess Celestia thinks so, and she has managed to convince her sister that it was a vision as well," said Twilight. "I'm sure they do so with good reason, right?"

"Yeah..." Saga said. "For instance, My Goddess told me her Sister thinks the vision was a message from Karhu-Akka... like Her thinking very loudly when somedeer who could hear was nearby. She thinks the Mother of all Reindeer... and Trolls, I guess... she's, she's that kind of being that isn't more straightforward than that."

"And you believe her, right?" said Twilight and smiled.

"Yeah, sure..." said Saga, "but is that because she has a point, or because I'm selfish and vain and want to believe her?"

"I don't think of the Princesses as _deities_ like you do, and I... _I_ trust them," said Twilight. "Do you really think any of them would want to fool you?"

"I dunno," said Saga, "I've... I'm turning into some kind of heretic... I've started to think that it's like some of those fake sugar pills doctors give out, that they give everydeer this quest to believe in, and in the end it turns out we had it within us all along to save everything with friendship or something..."

Twilight laughed.

"Hey now, I've seen friendship save the world several times... though ancient artefacts, you know, magical thingamajigs..."

"I know!" said Saga and smiled.

"...were usually involved as well," said Twilight. "But while that might be the case, there's something which I have to tell you is much likelier. The princesses could have more information they cannot tell you, because _you knowing it_ would screw up the prophecy! Nopony really predicts the future! Well, almost nopony... What they do is see or hear or understand what is most probable at any given time, and there are cases where knowing every details make you act so that what is prophesied becomes more improbable... and never happens!"

Saga looked confused.

"Can you explain that again, mistress?"

"Alright... when Princess Celestia knew that the return of Nightmare Moon was near, I had been reading prophecies about it," Twilight said. "She knew all about them, she knew the background, she knew what would happen. But when I came to her and was worried, she dismissed my claims. She told me to go perform some chores in the podunk town Ponyville - oh, and make some friends in the bargain, since I was such a shut-in."

"Oooh," Saga said, "so that's what..?"

"Well, I went under heavy protest, but right in Ponyville was where Nightmare Moon would return!" Twilight said, punctuating for emphasis with her hoof. "Right in Ponyville, because as far as I understood either fate or Celestia herself had manipulated things, lived the other five ponies who were most likely to fit as the bearer of the Elements of Harmony. In the chaotic Everfree Forest, just outside Ponyville, were the old ruins where the physical remains of the Elements of Harmony were hidden!"

"But she didn't tell you where to find them, or even that Nightmare Moon were real...?" said Saga.

"No, because she knew me back then," said Twilight and smiled. "While I was a likely candidate for bearer of the Element of Magic, I could never have managed to find the other five bearers if I did so consciously."

"She would have forced everypony to fill in triplicate questionnaires based on some psychology textbook definition of 'loyalty', and so on," said Spike, grinning.

"And even if she had told me who they were, both I and them would have behaved completely different and we wouldn't have bonded like we did under a crisis," Twilight continued. "I... I won't say that I sometimes wonder whether she was right in not telling us _more_... but she definitely believed she thought she was right. So my guess is, that if she knows something that makes her certain what you saw in your prophecy was the likely future, and she isn't telling..."

"It's because she thinks me knowing exactly what will happen will make me acting so that what will happen will exactly _not_ happen?" said Saga.

"Yes," said Twilight. "You have to... figure things out for yourself for them to work."

"That sentence gave me a headache," said Spike. "Does the injured want some candy, or can her grieving relative have some first?"

"I think candy is essential for my recovery, in fact," said Twilight and took some sweets and munched on them. "Take one yourself Saga - don't be too greedy Spike."

The youngsters helped themselves to some candy, Spike greedily, Saga a bit reluctantly.

"These are great!" said Twilight. "That was very nice of you, Saga! Imported candy must be expensive, and I didn't think you had much money..."

Saga smiled, a bit too thinly.

"It's okay, Mistress," she said and unwrapped a second piece of candy carefully. "I just invoked an old pact with a powerful being. I'm usually... I don't want to deal with him too much."

"You conjured it up?" said Twilight. "I didn't know you knew such a spell?"

"You asked your dad, right?" said Spike and carefully folded his candy wrapper.

"Yeah," said Saga. When Twilight looked a bit confused, she added: "Dad knows how to get things like imported candy, and he can afford it. I don't let him give me much otherwise."

"Well," said Twilight, "thank him from me!"

"You didn't tell him the candy was for Twilight Sparkle, right?" said Spike.

"No," said Saga, and added, to Twilight's confusion: "None of his business."


	43. Chapter 43

They had gathered, a council of war, in a remote loghouse. It was not within the walls of Castle Muorra, but on the outskirts of Sarvvik. It was shadowed by spruce, pine, and other gloomy evergreens, not that shadow was needed. The sun-poor Tarandrian winter was here, and it constantly snowed from the perpetually overcast skies.

There was a huge fire in the fireplace, but it didn't heat the rest of the room very well. Spike longed to go and sit down in it. It was strange, the older he got, the more he craved fire just like he craved gems and noble metals. He didn't budge from his place between Celestia and Twilight, however. He stayed not just to be polite, but also because he genuinely didn't want to miss the meeting. Although he suspected he wouldn't get to say anything...

At one side of the massive round pine table sat six warriors, heroic (allegedly) barbarians of the old sort, although a bit more rheumatic and phlegmatic these days. They had been sellspears and adventurers in the old days, before Ukko got this strange idea of challenging the chosen heir of the old king and become king himself. Ruling a realm had turned out to be hard, much harder than slaying dragons and trolls and evil sorceresses, and they were all on the edge of their seats, itching for something they knew how to do.

There also happened to be a dragon, a troll, and an evil (allegedly) sorceress at the table. Spike wasn't terribly worried over the Companion's reputation as monster-slayers, but it was clear Kvalhissir didn't like to be here. They didn't share a language, but Vigg had told him that Kvalhissir's mother used to scare the moose with Ukko and his exploits. "Eat your sedge or the Mooseslayer will make you into a hat!" and so on. Being at the same table as a boogeymane must be disconcerting, but Kvalhissir was doing it anyway, at the request of Luna.

As for Twilight, the token evil sorceress, she didn't look like one anymore, having discarded any pretenses to being the Skinfaxi's Shadow along with Luna's cast-off clothes. Not that it helped. Spike could see the Companions' eyes staring with even less trust now that she looked normal. Spike also saw that Twilight was oblivious to this. She was as happy as the old heroes with the talk of quests and artifacts. She had gathered a thick wad of research notes she was smilingly re-sorting.

Opposite the six heroes sat two divine (allegedly) princesses, one dark, one light. The dark one was nervous and her brow furrowed faintly. The light one was calm, and her mouth smiled faintly. From below, Spike saw her left wing moving slightly, touching her sister's, to offer inconspicious support. They had each brought an entourage of sorts, sitting to either side. Celestia had Spike, Twilight, Vigg and his mother. Ljufa had placed herself between Vigg and the nefarious mare. She kept fidgeting nervously, as if Twilight's tail posed some threat just by touching her. Vigg seemed unhappy, yet quiet and solemn, and kept looking at the ceiling.

On Luna's side were some unicorn guy Spike didn't recognise, Kvalhissir, Eira and then Saga right next to the Princess. Spike had trouble seeing the fawn. However, she was just as unadorned as when she visited the hospital some days ago. It gave him an eerie feeling to see her like that. When he leaned out and tried to wave at her or at least see better, he saw Luna moving one of her great wings, caressing the fawn's back reassuringly. Saga smiled nervously.

_Well, ain't this a daisy, as Applejack would say_, Spike thought. _The big questers on this here quest looks really pepped and positive and other things beginning with 'P'._

Next to Vigg, outside the three slices of influence, sat Jarl Einar, Vigg's uncle. He kept studying the faces around him, neither chomping at the bit, nor nervous and apprehensive.

_He - he's found the quickest escape route,_ Spike thought, _but he doesn't think he'll have to use it. It's just in case._

Ukko stomped his hoof to the table.

"Let get this started," he said, thankfully in Equestrian, though with a thick, gravelly Tarandrian accent. "The war is here and we can't avoid it. But the temple of Hrimfaxi, they say they have a prophetic. They say my daughter's son can find the Sampo, and can use the Sampo to win war against Winter."

He paused, allowing a concerned glance to move first at Vigg, then onward to end at Saga and Eira.

"The gods of Night and Day say it a good prophetic. I say so too. I calls everydeer here to hear plans, to prepare for journey to gather the Sampo," he continued.

His companions nodded and the huge fat one laughed as he said something in Poatsi.

"Questions later, Heikko! And talk Equestrian," said Ukko and looked first at him, then at the gathered foreigners. "They don't all speak Reindeer."

"No questions," said Heikko. "Was just to say, fawn is better than you think. Good you trust him finally." He grinned towards Vigg, who perked up visibly.

Ukko scowled.

"Comments later as well," he barked. "I must speak as prepared!"

"Okay, okay," said the rotund reindeer said as he shrugged.

"We will send a party, with help from Equestria, to travel to Joukulvakt where Sampo is been buried," he continued.

_If he prepared it, he didn't mean write it down,_ Spike thought. _Twilight and that unicorn guy are the only ones acting like in an Equestrian meeting..._

"The young seer of Hrim... of Princess Luna know way to the corpse of Wiglek the Wicked, who must have fallen next to Sampo, who last had the Sampo," he continued. "So we can find the Sampo. If her spell wavers, Princess Celestia's apprentice has spell in reserve. Using antler relique. We find the Sampo!"

At this Ukko actually smiled and stamped his hoof. His companions cheered in their own ways. Mustikka smirked slightly, while Heikko and Skiold whooped loudly and slapped each others' backs.

"When at Joukulvakt, in right place, Lady Sparkle -" he indicated Twilight "- has enhorning magic to witch-lift away ice and snow. If not enough... " He pointed to Kvalhissir. "Princess Luna's troll servant has troll magic for move great mass of things. We dig up the Sampo!"

There was more cheering, this time followed by general goodwill around the table. Vigg and Saga both just smiled nervously and avoided each others gaze. Eira whispered in Kvalhissir's big ear, probably translating for him. The moose shrugged.

"Now, journey is dangerous!" Ukko continued, after silencing his more rowdy companions with another scowl. "There is killing cold and blizzards who... how do you say, drowns?"

"Suffocates, father?" said Princess Ljufa and mouthed the word in Poatsi.

"Yes... suffocates and... covers?" Ukko said, scowling again, seemingly at himself.

"Buries," Mustikka suggested.

"Yes, the blizzards which will suffocate you, bury you," he said, and his visage turned sad as he glanced at Vigg. "Like so many reindeer..." Vigg turned his gaze away and clenched his teeth.

"There are also monsters of the ice... and bad spirits!" he continued, waving his front hooves for emphasis. "Skoll packs, hovering hrasvaelgs, tursakalfar... I don't know all name in Equestrian..."

Twilight cleared her throat.

"Maybe I can help you translate, Your Majesty. Skolls are called ice-wargs in Equestrian," she said. "They are a canine people related to the diamond dogs, but adapted to arctic climes. They can burrow through snow and ice and eat flames and light. It's said their greatest goal is to one day eat the sun."

She looked a bit nervously at Princess Celestia.

"It's a good thing I'm not coming then, I think," said the Sun Princess gently. "Carry on, Twilight."

"Skoll our oldest enemy," Ukko interrupted. "Not just dumb beast, but thinking talking people. Every year, they fight to make sun go away, for spring and summer disappear forever."

Twilight had stopped her explanation, but Ukko waved to her to carry on.

"Hraesvalgs are nature spirits... beings of the wind," Twilight explained. "They are almost like large birds of prey, crossed with huge maggots. They mostly strike at other spirits, but they like to eat... corpses. They try to disorient people, so they will fall down crevices, or be caught in avalanches... so they get something to eat, burrowing into it. And if somepony disturbs them while they are pecking inside it, they can make the corpse stand up and walk..."

The unicorn guy and Princess Ljufa looked disgusted, and Spike share their experience.

_How does a cross between a maggot and an eagle look?_ Spike thought. _Who comes up with this stuff?_

The companions chuckled among themselves, as if considering a good memory, except Galderhorn, who looked morose. Kol patted him and said something soothing in Poatsi.

"And tursakalfar... we would call them ice elementals," Twilight continued. "Mindless like all elementals, but fairly destructive. They're like when an iceberg has a large mass of ice fall off, about as big as a house... except the ice-mass just rumbles away off by itself, dragging up mud and gravel and so on until it breaks up and melts."

There was another pause while the gathering pondered this.

"Whatabout nidhoggs?" said Spike, but he had some trouble speaking clearly.

"What?" said Ukko brusquely. "Speak up!"

"S-sorry, Your Majesty," said Spike. "What about nidhoggs?"

"Ah!" said Ukko and grinned. "That won't be a problem! See, there are bad news, but right now them good news! See, there are no nidhogg left by Joukulvakt. They have all reached tree-line, and now is eating the forests... Tarandroland's life-wood... That is the bad news, very bad. But, you who will travel will bypass forest and go directly past the tree-line, so there will be no nidhoggs!"

"Bypass how, Your Majesty?" said Twilight.

King Ukko grinned wider. Spike noticed for the first time he was missing several teeth.

_He doesn't smile that often..._ he thought.

"I think Princess Celestia better tell that!" he said and nodded gracefully.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Celestia. "We have the good fortune to have the assistance of an Equestrian captain of industry, a certain Mr Wingwright. He manufactures sky chariots, and has a testing facility here in Tarandroland."

"Why, Your Highness?" said Jarl Einar, given voice to the unspoken question from others at the table.

"Because the untamed weather of Tarandroland is excellent for ensuring they can make sky chariots that can stand the milder weather in the Duchy of Vanhoover," Celestia said. "Safety is paramount in Equestrian manufacturing, as I'm sure you know. Hence, he has a small group of pegasi trained to fly in this weather, and enough chariots to carry the expedition over the forests from the facility north of Sarvvik. They have been encouraged by their employer to enlist in the Winter War anyway, and just like Mr Wingwright, will be happy to help."

The gathering nodded to each other and mumbled.

"Oh, sorry," said Celestia and frowned, "a small mistake: that should be _Sir_ Wingwright. Seems the gentlecolt recently received a knighthood." Her frown turned into a grin as she looked at Luna, who shrugged.

"We thought they could need some new knights in Vanhoover," Luna said.

"Wait," said Spike, "if we have a way of flying the whole... gang there, why don't we fly all the way to Everfrost Glacier?"

"Because with this weather, flying becomes more dangerous than going by hoof or ski, young Spike" said Luna. "Not even these pegasi are trained for this weather, but the reindeer who will go on the journey are trained to travel in it. They've done it all their lives. This is just to shorten the trip and avoid the nidhogg threat. They are the most numerous monsters, after all."

"As for who goes on this journey..." Ukko said. "First, my grandson must go, if the prophetic is true and he is to save Tarandroland. Jarl Einar, his uncle, brother to my sad missed son-in-law, will follow with a dozen of best of herd, to guide and protects him. Then, the fawn prophet, who tell what to do. Then, to get the Sampo, Lady Sparkle and Princess Luna's troll servant."

_His name is Kvalhissir!_ Spike thought but didn't say anything.

"His name is Kvalhissir," said Vigg suddenly.

Ukko shot him an angry glance.

"What?!" he almost snarled. Everyone flinched a bit, and Spike saw that Ljufa did so the most.

_Poor doe_, he thought.

"His name, grandfather, is Kvalhissir," Vigg said. He hadn't flinched. His hithereto downcast eyes were glowing with anger. "He's helping us save your kingdom. You can try to learn his name."

Ukko looked at him. His nostrils widened. He breathed heavily.

"And Princess Luna's troll servant, Kvalhissir," he said. "Have I missed any others?" He glared at Vigg.

"Well, grandfather, I guess that Lady Sparkle will bring Spike the Dragon," Vigg said. "Seeing as he is not just her familiar, but her foster-son, assistant and link to the goddesses."

"The fylgia - yes, that is so," Ukko mumbled, looking at Spike again.

"Or..." Vigg dared to look at Twilight. "Is Spike sitting this one out, Lady Sparkle?"

"I couldn't do something like that without him," Twilight said and smiled at Spike. "Isn't that true, Spike."

"Yes," said Spike. "Yes! Of course!"

Skiold said something in Poatsi. He sounded disappointed.

"Talk Equestrian!" Ukko said, scowling. "And why?"

"I said I don't like it," said Skiold. "And I don't like it, because it is wrong done!" He still sounded disappointed."

He turned to the others with furrowed brow.

"What hero goes on a quest with a herd of warriors?" he said. "A hero goes alone… or with…" He made a sweeping gesture around him, mumbling, looking for a word.

"His boon companions!" said Kol solemnly. "I agree, Your Majesty. You don't send somedeer on a quest with that many helpers. It's simply not done."

Ukko looked at his companions with disbelief, and most other people around the table had gaping mouths.

"Says who?!" snapped Mustikka, standing up and leaning towards Kol.

"It is not what is done in the sagas!" said Kol. "You never hear the skalds sing about the brave hero and his hundred bodyguards who went in search of the holy chalice or the mystic spear."

"It's not what I meant," said Skiold who had _I'm not with this guy you have to understand that_ painted on his face all of a sudden. "I meant that not what _we_ did! We did great deeds, with no army!"

"This isn't one of your sagas!" said Mustikka and slammed a hoof down into the table. "We have to think practically!"

"Pragmatically?" Twilight suggested but no one seemed to hear.

"Do you think I would faced dangers, risked my life with only you, if I had had army?" barked Ukko to Skiold.

"It's not just sagas," Kol protested. "It's the Hero's Journey! It's the same in – in novels, in moving pictures…"

"So, we're not good enough?" barked Skiold to Ukko.

"This is not a saga, not a book, not movie, not television… not song or newspaper article or… _cartoon_!" Mustikka shouted at Kol. "This is _reality_! We have to succeed! Don't matter if… _stylish_!"

Ukko shouted something back to Skiold in Poatsi.

"You the one said talk Equestrian!" said Skiold and pouted.

"I said: I… we risked all when alone," Ukko said. "We're not alone now. Not yet anyway…"

The old stag looked sadly at Skiold.

"I couldn't have army, but my grandson can have an army," he said. "He must have an army…"

"It's not like my people are a whole army, anyway," said Jarl Einar, trying to smile soothingly. "We're talking two dozen deer, maybe three."

Skiold looked between him and Ukko.

"Unfortunately, they great warriors," said Ukko caustically. "If that bother you?"

"I can send only clumsy cowards, if that makes Skiold happy," said Einar and smiled.

"No," said Skiold quietly. "That won't be necessary."

"Sir Kol," said Celestia smoothly, "I think you will find it easier to swallow if you consider this a war epic, not a heroic journey."

"What?" said Kol and Mustikka, who were glaring at each other.

"You're trying to view this undertaking through the lens of a certain kind of fiction," Celestia said. "I'm not going to argue with you about this… world-view, but I suggest you have chosen the wrong genre. This is like a war epic, where a king trots to victory or defeat with his army, not like a heroic quest, where the hero gathers a small number of companions looking for a heavily symbolic goal. I understand if it looks like one, but you'll see it doesn't fit, if viewed closely."

"Well… when Your Highness phrases it like that…" said Kol, musing.

Mustikka just stared at him.

"Am wrong," he said, shaking his head. "Is cartoon. This is crazy!"

"Are we done discussed this?" said Ukko. "Everydeer knows who will go, and where, and how, and why?"

Slowly, everyone around the table nodded. Including Kvalhissir.

_How much did he understand, really?_ Spike wondered.

"Good. We try to leave in three days," Ukko said. "Now, there are questions about details. Know there will be."

He looked around the table.

Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat and raised a hoof.

"Yes, Lady Sparkle?" Ukko said.

Twilight looked at Luna, then Celestia, then Luna again. They looked back.

"We haven't talked about one possible danger yet," she said. "We're going to search for the Sampo using the lead Saga has on Wiglek the Wicked's corpse. Except… apparently Wiglek isn't really dead."

A this, there was murmur around the table. Eira and Ukko nodded knowingly, the Companions gasped audibly. Saga fidgeted in her seat. The unicorn guy Spike didn't recognize looked incredulous. Vigg looked at Celestia. Jarl Einar raised an eyebrow.

Luna cleared _her_ throat.

"What do you want to know, Lady… Twilight?"

"Why isn't he dead but… undead?" she said quietly. "Why hasn't he done anything, if he is still around? And who is he, really?"

"I can answer that," said Luna. Celestia looked at her encouragingly. "I should have done that long ago. Back when… when I was a… a very bad pony, an evil pony, he was one of my servants. Back when I was becoming Nightmare Moon."

Twilight didn't look surprised, but nodded sadly. Spike didn't feel that surprised either, although he felt maybe he should have.

"Working for an omnicidal maniac didn't have much 'job security' as they call it nowadays, and I ended up… I ended up doing something horrible to Wiglek ," Luna said. "I will show you. I will show you what I did."

Her mane moved, spread over the table, seeped out and formed a pool of starry sky in the center of it. The pool shimmered and, bending forward to it, they could see a reflection….

_A blasted heath, frost-seared by nidhogg the center, ritual objects were scattered: strange dusts burned from deerskull bowls, dried batwings fluttered from the antlers of long-gone witches, and black candles sputtered in the wind, stuck on mummified hoofs of glory. Around it, skinny sarvs and vajas danced, their coats smeared with blood and ashes, chanting as they struck clattering bones and dried rune-sticks together. A lone, hunched figure, a sarv still a fawn, was keeping the beat on a witch-drum as he chanted an invocation._

"_Queen of the Night! Princess of Air and Darkness! Ruler of the Night Court! Keeper of bats, grower of nightshade! Beyond good and evil, the volva of night! The sickle and disc and veil! Ever beautiful! Ever vengeful! Ever victorious! She who Is! Mare in the Moon, Hrimfaxi, Daggmule, Selene, LUNA! I SUMMON THEE!"_

_At his last words, shrieked to the night sky, he spat or vomited out a strange tangle of luminous threads into one of the skull bowls, where it made the dust explode and go out with a disappointingly small 'pop'._

"_By the strands of kinship I summon thee!" he continued hoarsely. "By the threads of fate I bind thee! By the hair of thy back I summon thee!"_

_He stopped and panted wordlessly, keeping the beat on the drum as he anxiously watched the skies. This seemed to keep up for ever as despair crossed his face. Then…_

_Black clouds formed above, started to swirl. Thunder roared right overhead and lightning struck the ground around the dancing chanting cultists, who screamed in horror and fell to the ground rolling and praying for mercy._

_Down from the skies descended Princess Luna, surrounded by swarm of bats and a cloud of moon-moths. It was a younger, fiercer Luna, but more importantly she was wearing light, decorative barding she would never have worn today._

"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight whispered.

"Not yet," came Luna's voice, tinged with sorrow and shame. "No, this was just in the beginning… back when that was just a harsh compliment…"

_Luna landed in the middle of the congregation and trotted to Wiglek, who fell to his knees and bowed his head, peering at the alicorn_

"_Dream-harvester, Wolf-herder, Nightmare Moon…" he babbled._

"_Shut up, pathetic fool!" she shouted. "How dare you summon Us, cervine child carved from dry pine? A stupid savage like you, not even a pony?! Give Us a reason not to rend your soul and flesh right now!" .She stamped one of her delicate yet oh-so-strong hooves down on his head, shattering both his rune-painted skull helmet and the wards laid upon it, smashing his face down in the muck._

_He tried to speak but could only whimper into the earth._

"_Speak up!" she shouted. "We cannot hear you, you pathetic worm!"_

_He fought, terrified, to raise his head just a bit, to spit out the dust and grit. Blood trickled from his mouth._

"_I want to make a pact, oh your majesty of night!" he shrieked. "A pact by the old laws, the laws of old!"_

"Pact?" said Twilight. "But that's… primitive mages just _thought _they could do that with… with _demons_, like… "

"The laws of old actually works on many kinds of beings, Twilight Sparkle," said Celestia. "Both me and Luna have done so in times past. We will explain later. Just listen to Luna's story for now."

"_Oh?" Luna still snarled, though her hoof was lifted from Wiglek's head so he could raise it a bit. "And pray what do you think a pathetic little witch-doctor like you can offer Us, the diarch of the world's greatest realm, the ruler of the night skies, the creator of the world's greatest people? We should strike you all down now!"_

_She glared at the summoner._

"_No! Please! Have mercy!" he babbled, and Luna's lips turned into a cruel smile when she saw his fear, like a cat playing with a mouse. "Listen! My – my brother is the king! He listens to me! I can make it so that all of Poatsula worships you like a goddess, your highness!"_

"_Worship Us…?" Luna said. She looked thoughtful, her stance relaxing._

"_Like they worship your sister!" Wiglek babbled. "Temples and altars, prayers and priesthood…"_

_A grin for a second flickered across Luna's face, a genuinely happy grin, like a foal who discovered a longed-for toy in a package on Hearth's Warming Eve. Just for a second. Then it disappeared, just as if said foal just remembered it was angry with its parents and refused to show happiness until that was sorted out._

"_And what do you want from Us for this service, little savage?" she said._

"_Make me immortal!" he shouted, half standing up. "I want to live forever!"_

_For a moment it looked like Luna would snarl again, and she raised her hoof, but then she seemed to suddenly realize something and smiled instead._

"_Oh, if your promise Us Our… cult, then We will make it so that you never die!" she said._

"_Really?" said Wiglek, looking up at her, and now the watchers realised he must have been very young, Saga's age or less._

"_Oh yes, cervine child carved from dry pine, your soul will never pass into the Summer Lands," she said and smiled mischievously at him._

"_Then – then – " he swallowed, "then let's make the pact, damsel of darkness!"_

_And hoof touched hoof and blood flowed and very old words were spoken._

"_To show my good faith" said Luna, "I'll grant you your wish at once!"_

_He nodded feverishly and babbled thanks, but she shushed him._

"_This takes some concentration!" she said and shut her eyes. She breathed in, and breathed out, and suddenly a flame hovered at her lips, black where a real flame is red, purple where a real flame is yellow, ice cold were a real flame is hot. She pushed Wiglek over on his back and leaned down. He whimpered. She put her muzzle over his chest and blew the dark flame into his heart._

_He screamed._

_He rolled around on the ground and screamed. They all shuddered, because not only could they hear his voice, somehow they could feel the pain in their bones, especially the sensitive reindeer._

_His followers, who had covered on the ground around him, had eased up a bit when not directly threatened by smiting, but now they pressed themselves into the ground again, as if they could burrow into it. Luna stood above him, smiling benevolently, her eyes shining with excitement._

"_It works!" she murmured. "It works as I expected!"_

_As he finally calmed down, he lay panting on the ground. He looked up at Princess Luna, and then he stood up just to prostrate himself properly._

"_Is this… this how immortality feels, oh mare in the moon?" he asked._

"_For some of us, it does," she said honestly."Now, let's talk about Our worship. We never considered reindeer essential… but maybe We can use you…"_

The aetherical image faded away. The congregation was silent.

"That was not my proudest moment," Luna sighed. "So when you wanted to know more about Wiglek the Wicked, Twilight, I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. I dearly hoped that it wouldn't be necessarily – and as I did tell you youngsters, there are several problems with using the Sampo for _anything_. But it has come to this, and my sister has convinced me that it is important you know some things about him. I don't know if I can ever earn some kind of forgiveness, but that's not important right now."

The congregation rustled a bit. One of Celestia's wings gently touched Luna's wing for support.

"Do you have any questions about what Luna just told you?" said Celestia.

"I'm not a mage," said Mustikka. "What did that… _thing_ do to him? What _is_ he? What can he _do_?"

"That thing was part of the Nightmare," said Luna. "The Nightmare is an essence... or perhaps more correctly a principle, which I used to make myself... stronger. Fiercer. More... certain. You can compare it both to the drugs sold by alchemists to boost an athlete's strength, a stiff drink to calm your fears by dampening your judgement, and a lie you tell yourself to be able to act. I... can't put it much better than that."

"What I did to Wiglek I had never done before, and never really got around to do again, but I had done similar things both before and after," Luna continued. "That spark of Nightmare should bind his soul to his mortal flesh. It can never leave it. He can never truly die, his corpse animated and intelligent for all forseeable future. Further, the power will try to restore his flesh if it is rent, though maybe somewhat... clumsily."

"How fast?" said Mustikka. "After all, _my _flesh restored if rent."

"Very fast, and even the greatest injury can be healed eventually," Luna said. "The only way to truly incapacitate him should be to crush him to dust, burn him to ashes, or grind him to paste, and his soul would still not be free. But despite this... he should miss many features of true life... body functions like breathing and eating, sensations like warmth and cold... "

"He didn't notice this when you did it to him, Your Highness?" said the unicorn fellow, visibly shaken. Spike thought he had seen him before...

"The... greatest effects should not have taken effect until he actually... died," said Luna. "That was a feature of the spell, so to speak."

"But you not certain of all," said Skiold. "After all, he only..." He waved his healthy hoof.

"Lich," said Twilight Sparkle, somewhat weakly. "The correct necrological term for this kind of undead is lich."

Skiold and Luna both looked at her. She looked back, the longest at Luna.

"Only lich there is," Skiold said.

"What the Princess said fits with what has been postulated by ancient unicorn wizards, based on what is known about the 'Nightmare'," Twilight explained. "Most of what known is found in old grimoires like _The Book of Horrors_, which catalogues, uhm, various horrors. It fits with what the Nightmare could do to the living as well as to normal corpses. For instance, it could animate the... fresh corpse of a pony to something actually called a 'nightmare'..."

"Right, a 'helhest' we call it," said Mustikka. "So, he immortal draugr?"

"Lich," said Twilight, but Spike didn't think anyone but him heard her.

"Ha!" said Skiold. "Remember, we have fighted draugr. You cut them up, they cannot hurt you, even if no dead!"

"What he do more?" Mustikka said. "He was wizard, yes?"

"I... do not know much about Wiglek's actual skills," said Luna. "He wasn't that kind of servant. What little other contact I had with him after our first meeting, I simply gave him and his cult orders, and they followed them using their own initiative. I think he did not know much actual magic himself, but relied upon his wits and pact magic like the one I described."

"I can confirm the pact magic," said Celestia. "I had more contact with Tarandroland some years later and heard some things about his powers, and in addition he summoned _me _once as well, offering an enormous piece of amber in return for some magics."

"Yes, I remember you told me," said Luna. She smiled sadly a little and looked at her sister. "Even evil sorcerers preferred your company to mine!"

"If it will make you feel better," said Celestia, "after our recent discussions I have reached the conclusions that he did so to summon you."

"Why?" said Spike. "Did he need permission? An address?"

"No, but you're close, Spike," said Celestia. "You need some sort of connection to the target when using summoning magic. The closer the connection the easier the summoning and summoning somepony like me or Luna isn't easy. Wiglek asked for pact magic in a very classical way from me. Very minor powers, but since I and Luna are siblings he could use that to make contact with Luna."

"What did he ask for?" asked Twilight. "And pact magic... how does it work?"

"He wanted a lock of my mane," said Celestia.

Everybody stared at her. Luna actually smirked a bit.

"Not as a lover's token," she said sternly. "It was an easy way to transfer the magic he wanted, to spread light and warmth. I'm sure you all realise that such a power is useful in a cold land like this. He must have kept some of it for the ritual. And how it works..."

"They call it a sacred pact, but you really just trade with each other," Luna said. "Knowledge, wealth, a service like I and Wiglek offered each other... or power. I'm sure Master Galderhorn, as a spirit worker, recognize the principles."

"Yes," said Galderhorn with his soft voice, "I do. But few spirits can give power you speak of without hurting self."

"Please specify 'power', Princess Luna," said Twilight, looking both confused and a bit unhappy.

"I _could _teach a spell as my part of a pact," said Luna. "However, what is often done instead is to transfer a very small part of your magic energy to the one you're making a deal with. To make a ridiculous example, I could take a small part of my ability to raise the moon and give it to you. That would let _you_ raise the moon, maybe once, or whatever we agreed on. If you want it to fit better with current magical theories, think of it as giving someone a half-cast spell. This takes very little time, the target doesn't need to have any talent or training or even the horn necessary for most spell magic, and the one who gives the power knows it is limited. That gives a feeling of control, and the pact-maker might come back for more, if you wish. People like Wiglek can accumulate a lot of magic like that if they're lucky."

"Lucky and polite," said Celestia. "No one likes to be summoned. If done correctly, you cannot help but answer, but you don't have to agree to anything. If an entity comes physically, like Luna did, the summoner must hope her wards hold, or she might be hurt or even killed by an angry spirit or demon or whatever it is she has tried to strike a pact with."

"That's not counting the price that must be paid when you make a pact," said Luna. "Many beings that can be summoned, like our aunts and uncles, are so different from mortal ungulates that it is very hard to come up with something they want. The best bet, unfortunately, is the prisoners of Tartarus."

"The old monsters and beasts, Your Highness?" said the unicorn fellow. "Why? Aren't they all horrible demons?"

"That's where the idea of deals with demons come from, yes," said Celestia. "There's really no punishment in Tartarus besides being unable to leave and the company of those who deserve to be in Tartarus. That is enough for most of the prisoners, though, and they are desperate for any release. Many of them can send some small part of themselves out via astral projection if summoned. Any little whiff of magical energy is welcome, so they can either work on getting free or change the environment of Tartarus to suit them better. Pact mages is basically the only way to get that."

"That's why we outlawed such things long ago, except under very special circumstances," said Luna, "and most nations do the same. Even the goat tribes, who have a deep love for pact magic, stay well away from Tartarus."

"This didn't stop some sorcerers from trying, of course," said Celestia. "They used to have a widespread subculture in Equestria. There are even established pacts you could use, knowing that Krastos would give you power over living bone if he had a sacrifice with a healthy skeleton, for instance."

"There are still a few grimoires left with lists of the rules to use and the possible invocations, as they called them... 'Angry Crimson Cloud of Destruction', 'Tirek's Black Rainbow'..." Luna said.

"...'The Ever-Nimble Five-Clawed Paws of Hubbodamaster'," said Celestia. "I'm fairly certain Wiglek had access to such teachings, from the rumors I heard, though I don't know how much magic he had left when he died... remember, this is nothing that you can easily use repeatedly!"

"So," said Mustikka, "Wiglek the Wicked is a invulnerable living corpse, who can call all powers of Niffehel. He has reasons to hate most important ally, and if legends true, wants to rule Poatsula. Are there _good_ news?"

"Well, I don't think you have to meet him," said Luna."All our gathered lore says he is still buried in Joukulvakt. I can't imagine him not taking action for a thousand years otherwise. This... knowledge is just in case you accidentally free him while digging the Sampo out. I hope we can avoid that."

"How would we know him from any other frozen.. corpse?" said Spike. His neck-spikes was standing on end.

_I don't want to run into any undead reindeer warlocks. This is scary enough as it is._

"The influence of such magics as move him should be visible to the Sight," said Eira, "once you get close enough. As should an artefact as ancient as the Sampo."

"Yes," said Twilight, worrying. "I think it's more a question of being careful when digging, if they lay close, and they should... But Prin... Luna, why can't we use the Elements of Harmony? If Wiglek gets out, I mean? Shouldn't they purify him of the Nightmare and break the spell that animates him?"

"There is no way I'm letting the world's greatest magic massive destruction into my country under your control!" said Ukko.

"Grandpa!" said Vigg and stood up with his forehooves on the table.

"They - they aren't a magic of destruction, Your Highness!" said Twilight and imitated Vigg. "They're a magic of - of friendship and harmony!"

"So, so, calm down, Twilight Sparkle!" said Celestia. "You as well, young prince. It might be better this way. First, I don't want to send all of our element bearers to the arctic unless necessary. Second, just like I or Luna would take a great risk if we helped Twilight dig or travel, using such a powerful artefact that close to Auntie would be a bad idea."

_Yeah, if Grumpygramp here already had Wiglek on the loose, I'm sure he wouldn't say no to the Elements!_ Spike thought.

"So if you do raise him accidentally, try to hinder him and then - run!" said Luna. "Bury him in the snows again, lure him down a crevice, pull off one of his limbs and throw it as far you can... and if you have no clear shot, just grab the Sampo and run. Get it and Prince Vigg to safety."

"I - not that I complain, Your Highness, but why me in the first place?" said Vigg. "Is it because I'm the Prince, or..."

"Because young Saga's prophetic say that you will use it, Viggo" said Ukko. "We have no use of, except you."

"The Sampo is dangerous," said Luna. Celestia nodded. "It was cursed by our great uncle Discord, the cruel trickster. It's even dangerous to use for the immortals, and when mortals use it, well..." She shrugged and shook her head.

"When mortals use it, you must provide the curse with a cruel laugh, or it will just respond with its own cruelty," said Celestia. "Unless you are very careful, the Sampo will twist every wish you make."

"How can I do that, then, if nodeer else can?" said Vigg. "What..."

He turned to Saga but didn't really meet her eyes.

"What did you see?" he said. "Miss Saga," he added when she hesitated.

"I - I saw that you would be the one to save Poatsula with the Sampo... Your Highness," she said. She fidgeted.

"How?" he asked. "How!"

"It's... it's hard to describe a vision to somedeer else, they're not just logical or in sequence..." she said. "I tried to make some verses before but they only became... sentences... And prophecies should be in verse..."

"Anything!" said Vigg. "Please," he added.

"Try, dear," said Eira.

"Alright," sighed Saga.

She leaned backwards, breathed deeply and suddenly rolled her eyes back so that only the white showed. "The White Prince will save the country, for he shares the enemy's colour. The White Prince must make two wishes, not three, no more. The White Prince will... the White Prince will doom the country and be free, but it will be a lesser doom and the freedom will... be bitter."

"That was... not very helpful!" said Vigg.

Saga looked hurt and mumbled something.

"I think it can be very helpful," said Ljufa suddenly. "Prophecies must be pondered, dear."

_I wanna know what the colour of his coat has to do with anything_, Spike thought. _It's not as if Twilight is the element of magic because she's purple!_

"I agree," said Kol. "In additions, such things become apparent when you face them in reality."

"Fine," Vigg sighed. "I'll do my best." He squirmed when his mother tried to give him a reassuring hug.

"I think we talked all things we musted," said Ukko. "There is many minor practical things, but better talk with those responsible. Like prophetic, please talk with Kol and Galderhorn,"

He pointed to his companions and smiled, actually quite gently, towards Saga.

Kol said something in Poatsi.

"Fine, fine, but that is what you talk in little group, later before travel!" Ukko said irritatedly. "Is there any other questions before meeting ends, and we drink and eat?"

Twilight cleared her throat.

"I have one, Your Majesty... I mean, it's for Princess Luna," she said.

The reindeer king nodded.

Luna turned towards Twilight again. Her voice cracked a little.

"Yes, L... Twilight?" she said.

"Why did you do it?" Twilight said. "Why did you... curse him?"

"I... as I said, I was an evil pony back then," Luna said.

"That's no explanation," Twilight almost chided. "Evil ponies have reasons for what they do. They may be bad reasons, but they have them."

"It is hard to explain... but I'll try," Luna sighed. "Just as you promise to take it as an explanation and not an excuse. I don't like other ponies making up excuses for _my _actions."

"As you say, Princess," said Twilight and nodded.

"First - when you're an immortal, being summoned is not only an irritating inconvenience of the highest order, it's deeply shameful," Luna said. "Even if I had been my even older, milder and kinder self I'd been very angry if summoned."

"I know I was," said Celestia. "It's true."

"And as I said this isn't an excuse, but because of that, and because this wasn't my even older kinder milder me, I was prepared to strike him and his followers down," Luna said. "I suppose you would have understood that even if you didn't condone it, Lady Sparkle?"

"Oh yes," said Twilight. "I... I just need to take my own... aggressions and increase them, I think."

"Well, when you are invited to a pact, not only are you full of murderous anger, but both custom and instinct tells you that your duty is to either refuse it, or to twist it all into your favour," Luna continued. "So I let him tell me what he had to offer..." she draw deep breath.

"And he offered me what I wanted most: respect and attention," she said. "Nevermind that I was never what mortals consider a goddess: worship, even if not from ponies, would have given me all that I longed for... or so I thought."

She looked at her worshippers on her left side. They could do nothing but nod,

"I was so jealous because of the non-ponies that followed my dear sister," she said and looked at Celestia. "It was first in modern times I learned - " she looked sadly at her sister's followers "- that she didn't want them at all, and that they made her afraid of failure and embarrassed by their attention."

Celestia met her gaze and nodded.

"I... waxed wroth, as we used to say," Luna continued. "How dared he sincerely offer me my dearest wish when I was angry with him and hated his ilk and wanted him to suffer my righteous wrath? If I agreed to his deal I couldn't have the pleasant feeling of revenge, the sweet closure of vengeance. If I struck him down, I would lose my chance to be treated like I felt I deserved. I was pulled between vanity and anger."

She sighed deeply and then chuckled.

"So he made his _ridiculous _wish for immortality... " Luna shook her head. "With my neighcromantic research into the effects of the Nightmare fresh in mind... It was too tempting a target. It satisfied my vanity and my anger, and it made myself feel clever and powerful. I did something nopony ever had done, remember that!"

"Had he offered anything else or asked for anything else, I might have struck him down," Luna continued. "Had I not been jealous and hungered for power, I might have been less offended by his summons, and might have struck a different deal - most probably, I would have offered him the same deal, but told him what it meant. He might even have taken it. He was not a pleasant or sane deer."

"So there you have it, Twilight Sparkle: I was both offended at his suggestion and tempted by it, and the only way to reconcile the feelings was to play that cruel trick on him," Luna said. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it does," said Twilight, and Spike realised she had been _taking notes_ from Luna's confession. "Thank you very much for answering, Princess, even if it was difficult. I... hope you and the one you wronged can be reconciled one day."

Luna smiled wanly. "I highly doubt it, but thanks."

"Can we then break up?" said king Ukko.

"I have more questions..." Twilight began... She was met by a weak groan from some of those present. "...but I can ask them later. As we make ready for dinner, I'd really like to speak to His Highness Prince Vigg and Miss Saga... in privacy, please."

The two fawns' ears shot up and they looked at Twilight. Then they trotted over as everyone started to rise from their seats.

"I think we can step outside for a while," Twilight said gently.

_What's with the formality?_ Spike thought.

"I would have similar words with you, Your Highness," Ukko said to Luna in old-fashioned Poatsi as he trotted up to her. "Please, grace me with your presence. Let's go outside, through the kitchen door. Then we avoid the fawns."

Luna nodded.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," she said as they both walked towards the small kitchen.

Meanwhile, Twilight, Spike and the fawns stepped out in the snow. Spike immediately regretted that.

"W-we should have put on coats and caps..." he said and hugged himself. The snow almost reached his chest, which didn't help.

"This will hopefully be quick", said Twilight and smiled as she turned to the fawns, who stood face to face beside her but did avoid each others' gazes.

"Now," Twilight said, "first, I haven't met you in a while, Prince Vigg, so I wanted to greet you and say that I'm glad to see you well."

"Not because of him!" Saga mumbled.

"I.. I want to apologize," Vigg said, with a low, mechanical voice. "I am sorry for... for making a mess of things."

"Well, I'll accept the apology," said Twilight. "If for nothing else, because I had some part in the mess. I should either have kept everything secret from you, so as not to arouse your suspicions, or told you the whole truth."

"Please... Lady Sparkle... the mistake was all mine," he said. Saga snorted and he looked at her.

"The important thing is you don't do it again," Twilight said.

"No, I won't, I promise!" he said. And then: "Do what?"

"Run off by yourself without telling anypony exactly what you are about to do," Twilight said. "Especially in any situation which normally is dangerous even to an adult. We'll embark on something very dangerous in a few day, Vigg."

"Yes," he said and looked down. "Yes, I understand."

"Good," Twilight said. "Now, I think you have to apologize to somedeer else as well."

She didn't need to look at Saga.

"I..." Vigg began. He swallowed. "I..."

"He already did," said Saga and looked at him.

"Oh!" said Twilight. "All is well then. I thought I saw you being wary of each other, but I'm sometimes bad with ponies - people - and of course an apology doesn't magically make things go away..."

It was Saga's turn to swallow. "No," she said quietly. "That's why I didn't... accept the apology."

Twilight stopped.

"What?" she said.

"I didn't accept his apology," Saga said, and suddenly there was anger in her voice. "I haven't forgiven him, so I won't lie and say I have."

Vigg gritted his teeth.

"But Saga..." Twilight began. "Didn't... your prophecy say...?"

Spike jumped up and down.

"If the prophecy is true, and not just wishful thinking because I was actually in love with Prince Charming here, it has nothing to do with him being a... an irresponsible brat!" Saga said fiercely. "There are lots of heroes in mythology who were flankholes!"

Vigg said nothing.

"But Saga..." said Twilight.

Spike slapped himself and blew fire into his claws.

"If she doesn't mean it, it won't mean anything to me either," said Vigg. "I'd rather not have other fawns lie to me as well. Grownups do that enough!"

Twilight flinched a little.

"Besides," said Vigg, his voice breaking a little, "I don't know whether I deserve to be forgiven either."

"Maybe someday I can forgive him but not right now, okay?" said Saga.

Twilight looked at Saga. Saga looked away. Twilight looked at Vigg. Vigg looked up.

"BUT FOR PITY'S SAKE!" Spike shouted, making everyone jump.

"I'm freezing to death here despite having a fire in my belly!" he said. "Let's clear this up so we can go inside!"

He turned to the little priestess and stuck a paw in her face.

"You: forgive him!" he said. "For now. It is just a provisory forgiveness, OK? It doesn't technically apply until you really forgive him, see? But you act nice to him and do whatever you two are supposed to do with those verses or whatever?"

Saga stared at him.

"Now, so we can go inside," he said.

"I.. I forgive you, Your Highness" she said to Vigg, looking him in his eyes. "For now. Provisionally."

"Good!" Spike turned to the literally white prince. "You! You accept her very nice apology. For now, just so you can go on. You don't need to think you are forgivable until you feel like it and then you tell her, but you stop moping 'cause it doesn't make up for the mess you made. Only acting like a... like a grownup does that!"

Vigg swallowed.

"I accept your apology, Miss... _Sister_ Saga," he said. "It is... most generous."

"Good!" said Spike. "Now, if you can at least pretend to get along, you two might make this. And..."

He waved both his claws towards himself - and the door.

"We can go inside, Your Highness," said Saga.

"As you wish, Sister Saga," he said and bowed. "After you."

Spike had already barrelled inside before her.

"And you, Lady Twilight," said Vigg.

Twilight shook her head and followed Saga.

_This can't be a good idea..._ she thought.

After trotting through the kitchen where the kitchen staff were busy with sedge and lichen and pinecones that actually smelled edible, the Princess and the King stepped outside. Ukko placed himself at the foot of the snow-covered wooden stairs, and looked out into the blizzard. Luna remained on the uppermost step. She didn't suffer the cold, but she felt it. He didn't say anything for a long while, just leaving long trails of white breath.

"What did you want to talk about, Your Majesty?" Luna said finally, her voice tinted with irritation.

"I... I'm disappointed in you, Moon Lady," said Ukko finally. "My trust in you have been shaken, just when I need to trust you the most."

"I... realize that it might be the case after I told my story," said Luna bitterly. "But I ensure you, Your Majesty - "

Ukko turned to her and shook his head.

"Not what you did to Wiglek," he said. "He was not my kin, it was ten centuries ago, and maybe he deserved it, if the sagas are true. It was a horrible, heinous deed that dishonors your name and your herd... but I have done many wrongful deeds myself. There have been blood on my hooves and lies on my muzzle. Yes... even lies." He looked at Luna as if it pained him to admit it.

"What then...?" she said. He stepped closer, muzzle to muzzle and his nostrils seemed to smoke like a dragon's in the cold.

"Why is your temple arming the thieves and rabble in my capital?" he said. "Why are they training themselves in combat? Why have they occupied a fort for themselves?"

Luna looked him in the eyes.

"You have misunderstood, Your Majesty," she said. "They are your soldiers."

He snorted white breath. "At least tell me a better lie, Dreamweaver."

"It is true," she said. "The armaments are paid with money collected in the temple. The training is done by volunteers among my... followers. They do this because of your laws, King Ukko. Your precious laws that made you king. The laws of old. They are training as a militia, so they can do their duty to the kingdom and defend it in its hour of need, from usurpurators and ice monsters. Like you wanted. Public service done by volunteering, instead of by taxation - not that they have any money anyway."

"How could they afford the weapons then, if they have no money?" he said. "Which gifts did the temple get from them?"

"The antlers of the dead," said Luna. "All custom points to that selling your antlers and giving your kin gifts that way is a good thing. The ancestors confirm this - remember my priesthood can communicate with them - and I agree. So the whole lot has been shipped off and sold in places where such things are worth their weight in gold. Since the temple was already being repaired by volunteers - many pious woodworkers are without work these days anyway - the council decided to help the war effort instead, in the name of the ancestors. I gave them my blessing. Then, they bought cheap armaments and repaired them or reinforced ihem themselves. The training is done by Grazers or by out-of-work soldiers who didn't join your enemy, because they were so loyal to you."

Ukko had remained silent during the explanation.

"I was told... by Mustikka's stags... that they had occupied a house..." he said.

"Oh, several houses, in the industrial quarter," said Luna. "A factory complex. It belonged to an industrialist who had taken all his wealth and fled the country, like many of them are doing right now. His debtors didn't get anything, so they took the law into their own muzzles. His workers plundered the factory, and the clerks the offices. His guards blew up the safe but found nothing in it. One of them was hurt, and ended up in my temple infirmary. He told them about the empty building. It turned out the building had also been taken by a debtor - Jarl Ingvar, the furniture magnate. He became furious, of course, when he found out they camped there, but it was all sorted out."

"It was?" King Ukko's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes," Luna said. "They made a deal where they rent the place - he had no possibility of earning any money from it anyway. Also, as an apology, he was promised a special, new burial plot for his family, in a specially prestigous place in the new burial ground my temple is planning."

"New burial ground?" said the King.

"Oh, the news hasn't spread far behind the slum, most of the other citizens are Skinfaxians," Luna said, her smile just a little smug. "But we are planning a new burial ground on the other side of the river. There will be places to hang the antlers of your family, so you have a better idea of where to gather and remember them. Jarl Ingvar will get a central place marked with rune-carved stone pillars, etcetera."

"I see," said the King.

"He was very satisfied," said Luna, nodding. "He even sent some vodka and sweetbread to the militiadeer as a gift. He is one of your followers, you know? A true patriot, it seems. Well, there are of course other reasons for him to dislike the wealthy reindeer who are fleeing the country with silver they owe him, but I think he's sincere. He told me he and his housestags would fight for you, when war comes."

"So they are fleeing," he said quietly. "And I who did my best for them... Except for Ingvar, it now seems only the thieves and the whores, the urox and the troll, are the ones who want to do something for me... I have truly failed in all I accomplished..."

"Well, not in everything," Luna said. "And I, if anypony, can tell you that it is never too late to admit your faults and try to correct them."

He looked at her.

"No," he said, "it never is. Thanks for this conversation, Moon Mistress."

"You are welcome," she said and smiled. She turned around and made as to leave, but was interrupted by a light tug on her tail.

"But please, make the... Hrimfaxi Militia _tell me what they are doing_ next time," he said. "They can get to have a parade or something. At the castle."

"I'll tell High Priestess Eira," Luna said, still smiling, and they entered the kitchen again.

Luna excused herself and left for them main room, but Ukko stopped by Heikko, who thought the food took too long time and was eating a very large pastry with hot blueberry jam by a kitchen counter.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully. "How did your high-level royal private conference thingie go?"

"Was that what we were doing?" Ukko said. He didn't mention the spatters of blueberry jam on the counter - he knew the old berserker would happily lick them up afterwards.

"Kolle said so," said Heikko.

"It went... very well," said Ukko. "I feel much better now."

"Good!" said Heikko.

"But I realized we need to go on a small sortie tomorrow... sort of a treasure-hunting expedition," he said.

"Yes!" cheered Heikko.

"So we need to stay sober," Ukko said.

"Nooo..." said Heikko. Then: "Where are we going? The Lummelunda Caverns?"

"To the banks," said Ukko.

"The... banks?" said Heikko. "Why?"

"That's where the money is these days, they tell me," said Ukko and went into the gathering room. His muzzle warped into a smile, a sincere smile, and the people waiting in the gathering room noticed that somehow, it seemed to make him thirty years younger.


	44. Chapter 44

Jarl Einar knocked on the door to the Equestrian guest suite. He swallowed awkwardly and tapped his hoof. The palace always made him feel nervous.

"Open the door, Spike!" someone shouted from inside. Shortly thereafter the little dragon did as ordered.

"Oh, it's you!" Spike said. He was wearing three caps at the same time and holding a clipboard and a quill. He had rings under his eyes and his scales lacked their usual shine. "Hi! Twilight, Vigg's uncle is here now!"

"Come in, Jarl Einar!" said Twilight. "How nice of you to come!"

"Well, you said you needed my help, so here I am," said Einar and stepped in. There were several heaps of clothing and gear all over the room in what could best be qualified as a neat mess. "What is it you needed help with? You didn't say, Lady Sparkle."

"Oh, I need help packing, see!" said Twilight. She was holding a saddlebag in her muzzle. When she saw Einar's expression, she quickly corrected herself. "Oh, not like that! We can do the physical packing ourselves, but we've never undertaken this kind of journey before. I don't know what to put on my packing list!"

Spike showed Einar his clipboard. The parchment held by it was rather empty, and while his reading comprehension in Equestrian was rather bad, he did recognize the question marks.

"Well," he said, "it's not like I use one myself. I'm used to doing this by heart and habit, but maybe I can give you some help. Is this what you plan on bringing with you?"

He sniffled and poked at the heaps covering the room.

"Well, I guess you think I'm planning too heavy a load," said Twilight. "That's what always happens in the Daring Do books."

Jarl Einar looked up.

"Oh, adventure stories," Twilight said. "Whenever a... a civilian is traveling with the heroine, they are told they have too heavy a load. I know they are just made up stories, but that part does sound awfully realistic."

"If anything, I'd say you have too light a load, Lady Sparkle," said Einar.

"Oh?" Twilight said.

"Well, maybe not, there's a little too many socks and such here," Einar said. "You don't need many spares of something like that. But you do need things like a good cup - wood is the best. We use cups that doubles as bowls, you know? Maybe your own pot. A firemaker. A knife. A shovel, a small one. You already have a sleeping roll, good. You don't need a tarpaulin, you share my goahti with Vigg and Saga."

"Your what?" said Spike.

"My tent," said Einar. "It doesn't look like what you call a tent, so I used our word for it."

"Oh, that thing Vigg called kota?" said Spike. "Man, aren't those huts? Aren't they made of wood and so on, really heavy?"

Einar laughed.

"Vigg speak like a Sarvvikare, just like you do, Lady Sparkle, and that's what they call a tent... or hut," he said. "No, the model I talk about is made from cloth and light wooden beams. We carry them on the ackjas, and you can sleep with me and my daughters. They're coming too, they are fine trackers and lariat-throwers."

"Excuse me," said Twilight, "I'm not sure why I need tools when I have my magic. Or a firemaker when I have magic and Spike."

"Because I remember that your horn still hurt, Lady Sparkle," said Einar and tapped his own antlers. "There might come a time when you cannot use magic, and you might have to leave Spike for a while because it is dangerous for him, or get separated while we work. That's why everyone needs those too, in case you have to rough it alone for a while."

"You don't need a tent then?" Twilight frowned. "Take notes, Spike!"

"No, that's when you dig a bivouac," Einar said. "On a pure raid, we wouldn't have brought the goahti and dug holes for ourselves when we had to sleep. This is not that kind of journey, but it might have to change."

"If we meet monsters, you mean," Spike said.

"Yes, especially if we meet Skoll," said Einar. "They are people, after all. Other 'monsters' are just beasts. People are worse to deal with."

Twilight and Spike exchanged glances.

"And I have used the only party grenade I had," Spike sighed.

"What?" said Einar.

"Nothing, nothing," said Twilight. "Anything else?"

"Well, you seem to have enough warm clothes, but I'm worried they'll be too heavy," Einar said. "I think you'll have trouble enough keeping up with us anyway, especially as you're not a trained skier. Make no mistake - even we will wear cloaks and caps. It will be less than this, since we are accustomed to the cold."

"I think I have the solution to that," said a voice behind them.

"Princess Luna?" said Twilight. Luna was, indeed, right inside the door with a nervous Russ stallion holding some paper bags.

"Admit it, you came in earlier and was just waiting for your cue," said Spike and crossed his arms.

"Hush now, young Spike, let a Princess have one of her few amusements," said Luna and beamed. "Lady Spa... Twilight, this is what I mentioned earlier." She nodded to the Russ, who lifted a dark piece of clothing out from one of the bags and placed it on the bed.

"Earlier... I'm sorry, Princess, it must have slipped my mind," said Twilight and lifted the garment with her magic.

"Oh," said Luna. "Ah well, then it will be a surprise now!"

"It's... a black and purple full body suit?" Twilight said.

"You brought Twilight a supervillainess costume?" Spike frowned. "I thought you stopped that silliness."

"It's costume for law enforcement, Spike," Luna said, "so you couldn't be more wrong. It's a special suit made for my Guard, for when the pegasus ponies need to go on missions high up in the sky. It's newly made, but from an old model used before my... exile. It has special enchantments to protect a pony from the harshest weather, and is almost indestructible. At the same time, it is light as a feather and smooth as silk! Mr Sax here is a very skilled tailor and has modified it according to your measurements!"

The Russ stepped up as if on cue.

"Please try it on, Lady Sparkle," he said. "I need to know if it is ok."

Twilight put on the suit.

"There's a sort of helmet as well," said Mr Sax and pulled it out of a different bag. "And easily-carried saddle-bags, though you can only fit essentials into them."

Twilight put them on as well.

"You're certain this isn't a supervillainess suit?" said Spike, arms crossed, but was ignored.

"It is really comfortable..." said Twilight and moved around. "The hole in the helmet is a little tight, though."

"Excuse me, but why are there two batwings stitched to the sides of the suit?" said Einar.

"Oh," said Mr Sax and looked unhappy, "those are the wingslips, since the garment was made for lunar pegasi. When I cut the hole for the horn in the helmet, I'm certain I mucked up one of the protective enchantments. Hence, I didn't dare just cut the wingslips away, so I stitched them to the sides. I hope nothing gets stuck in them."

"What do you say, Twilight?" said Luna.

"Really comfortable... and what I can see of the enchantments they are really good!" Twilight said. "Thanks, Princess Luna! There's just one thing..."

"What would that be?" said Luna.

"It feels like I'm wearing your cast-offs again!" Twilight grinned.

"In that case I'll put the whole thing on my sister's shoulders," Luna said and grinned back. "When I was looking for suitable enchanted winter clothing, she reminded me of these. A bit embarrassing, I designed them myself, all those years ago..."

"Now you can go back to Klubb Niffelhel and match the dress code," said Spike.

"Oh, don't joke about that place, Spike!" said Luna. "Poor guests! By the way, why are you wearing three caps?"

"Because I have no enchanted magical moon-bat suit with super-thermo underwear and feel cold," Spike said.

Luna stared at him.

"Because I'm trying not to lose them while Twilight packs and packs and repacks and packs again," he said. "Now that Mr Einar has said his stuff, can we please finish the packing now, Twilight?"

* * *

><p>The flying chariots had to make three trips before they had transported the whole expedition to the treeline. Four chariots each with three to six deer bundled into each made the journey twice. On the third and last trip they carried five ackjas between them, as well as a unicorn, a moose and a baby dragon.<p>

"So," shouted one of the charioteers over his shoulder, a blue pegasus with yellow mane, "you live in Ponyville, Lady Sparkle?"

"Yes," said Twilight, keeping her eyes on the other chariots who swayed precariously carrying the big reindeer toboggans.

"Well, I'm from Vanhoover myself," he shouted.

"Oh, I've been there," said Twilight, "such a nice place!"

"It's as cold and nasty as here!" Spike muttered.

"But my brother," shouted the charioteer, "know where he lives?"

"What?" said Twilight.

"Know where my brother lives?" he shouted.

"No idea," said Twilight and watched the chariot next to them sway in an even precariouser way.

"In Ponyville!" he shouted. "Cause his missus got a job in a Canterlot and they didn't want to raise their kid in no big city!"

"Oh," said Twilight. Then she shouted: "What's his name?"

"Blue Skies?" he shouted.

"Sorry, I can't say that I..." Twilight began.

"Snails' dad?" said Spike.

"What did you say?" shouted the charioteer.

"Does he has a kid named Snails?" Spike shouted.

"Yeah, he has!" shouted the charioteer. "Unicorn like his ma'!"

"Snails' father's a pegasus?" said Twilight.

"I hang out with him sometimes!" Spike shouted back.

"Well, tell him his uncle said hi!" the charioteer shouted.

"Can we concentrate on flying?!" shouted his mate.

"Sorry!"

"Snails' father's a pegasus?" said Twilight.

"You didn't know?" said Spike. "Shoulda figured, he's from Vanhoover. His family moved to Ponyville when he was just starting school. Before we moved there."

They landed to rest and eat and placed themselves in a big circle around a small fire. Everypony was relieved when Twilight erected a weak spherical forcefield to act as an impromptu tent.

Spiked looked at Twilight with worry. She showed strain as she used the old spell she had learnt from her brother.

"You should be careful, Twilight," he whispered. "Don't overexert yourself."

"I'm fine Spike," she whispered back as two pegasi put branches on the fire and the others brought hot soup from their thermoses. "Better this than this cold wind, even in my new winter clothes."

"Have some soup, Lady Sparkle," said Snails' Uncle.

"Thanks, just as long as you have enough for yourselves," said Twilight and pulled out the reindeer-made wooden jug she had gotten herself since her talk with Einar. Spike did the same.

"It's oats and dandelion," said Spike. "Tastes like home!"

"I've worked here for over a decade," said Snails's Uncle. "I've grown mighty tired of lichen and sedge and salted kelp."

"What do you think about this... about the weather?" Twilight asked.

He just poured some soup for himself. Another pegasus, grey with a winged wheel cutiemark, answered for him.

"The reindeer - they kept talking about Winter," she said. "You could hear the capital W. Not the ones in the cities, who pretends they are ponies or something, but the real ones, out here in the forest and the mountains."

"They said it was the end of the world," Snails' Uncle said. "We didn't believe them. Thought it was just reindeer superstition. Then things started to get..."

He tried to wave his hoof when he looked for a word.

"Scary!" said a third pegasus, light blue with a cerise mane.. "Y'understand, Lady Sparkle, we have no weather factories here. We try to wrestle it as well as we can, but we can't control it. It's wild weather."

"I know," Twilight said. "We have some wild weather in Everfree Forest, near where I live. It's also a large problem around the Crystal Empire, which is ruled by my sister-in-law, so I get to hear about it a lot."

"Then you must know that wild weather still have rules," the pegasus continued. "I mean it's like the animals in this country, of course it's awful that they don't have anyone to guide them, but they can eat and drink and have kids and stuff. Same with weather, it follows a pattern."

"The reindeer say there are spirits taking care of that," said the mare with the winged wheel cutiemark. "Believe they know what they're talking about."

"But this weather we have now, that's no rules to it," the other pegasus continued. "Like now. It's several hooves below freezing, Lady Sparkle."

"Yes?" said Twilight. "Are you saying it's too early in the winter for that low a temperature?"

"I'm saying it's snowing," said the pegasus. "You get freezing cold _or_ snow, but not both together. Not like this. That's physically and magically impossible."

"He's right!" Spike said. "Vigg told me!"

"Amazing... just as the reports said. I should have brought the necessary instruments," Twilight mumbled. Then she raised her voice: "I believe you, sir."

"I've actually had to fight the winds," said Snails' Uncle. "They attacked me. Crashed. It has happened to others as well."

"The reindeer say its spirits," said a fourth charioteer. "Evil spirits in the wind, more than ever. So the wind hates you. I know it sounds like primitive superstition, but I believe them. Has to be the case. Never seen anything like it."

"That's why we volunteered when the boss asked us," said the mare with the winged wheel cutie mark. "We're so happy that the Princesses are doing something for us in the flying chariot business. It's a real crisis! All our jobs are in danger, and those of the wainwrights as well. And they send the Element of Magic and everything to fix all of it!"

Spike was about to say something but Twilight interrupted him quickly.

"Eat your soup while it's warm, Spike," she said. "You are right, it is nice of them. But you must understand can only do my best. As can everypony - everybody else." She tried to smile politely, then ate her own soup.

* * *

><p>There was nothing but snow. In the summer, Spike understood, the mountains would be covered in herbs, low bushes or on their tops just moss and lichen. There would be brooks and birds and swarms of buzzing insects. Now it was one large snowdrift. They steadily skied on, day after day, raised the tents in the afternoon, cooked the food, slept. If they were lucky there wasn't much unnatural blizzard that day. Otherwise, the ground was snow and the sky was snow. Spike's inner fire kept him warm, but he ate much more than usual. A bigger problem was that the cold was making him sleepy. He tried to keep close to Vigg or Twilight to have someone to talk to, but Vigg was taciturn when skiing, and Twilight was out of shape and had no breath to talk.<p>

To her shame, the unicorn had found she couldn't keep going all day, even if the others kept their pace down for her sake. She was too bad a skier, generally untrained compared to her hosts and still recovering from her ordeal. Einar placed her on one of the ackjas each day after lunch. She apologized profusely, but Einar reminded her that the ill are allowed to ride the ackja, and that she was not healthy yet. Spike tried to ski close to that ackja then, as long as he could keep up, in case she wanted anything.

He noticed that Vigg always tried to pull the ackja she rode on, even if it was a different one every day. Vigg didn't explain himself, but Spike didn't wonder about it.

As for himself, Spike could keep going a bit further, but he also tired faster than his hosts. He usually ended up riding Kvalhissir or one of Vigg's older cousins, Alva or Tuva. Kvalhissir was stoically plowing through the snow. He was strong and tough and a skilled skier. His problems came from not being used to the mountain environment and from his great weight. He would often sink through the snow, even when it had an icy crust already. His skis didn't help much. The moose showed Spike why he wore heavy leg protection made of bark: the crust formed sharp ice splinters when broken, and they could slice up your legs like you peeled a carrot. Spike was a bit disappointed, he had hoped it was against Skoll bites. The scouts regularly sent out used their Sight to look beneath the snow for traces of their tunnels, but all they found were really old. Yet the reindeer kept talking fearfully of the threat of the ice-wargs snapping at you from beneath. Spike remembered his run-ins with Diamond Dogs and was happy to sit on somedeer's back so much.

Alva and Tuva, lean, strong vajas with brown coats, were around Twilight's age. It turned out they had very little idea of exactly how old they were. What time of year it was was important to Grazers, not what year it was. They spoke rather broken Equestrian in a somewhat rude and brusque manner. The vajas liked to push around Vigg, both literally and figuratively, and seemed to have a fondness for rough jokes. Spike guessed Vigg kept back from protesting half from respect, half from fear. They were very nice to Spike, however. Besides carrying him on their backs (which generally meant he sat between a small shield and a larger axe) they liked to hug him and nuzzle him and talk to him in the evenings. They wanted to hear about dragons and Equestria, and he tried to do his best before he became too tired. Spike still found them a bit too much: too rowdy, too loud, and too much chewing tobacco. They spread it everywhere, and you could always see where Einar's tent had stood.

Saga had stopped smoking on the third day and copied their habit. Overall she tried to hang close to them and imitate them in a way that irritated both them and Spike, although the sisters were polite to the little witch about it. He was uncertain why. Was she was looking for somedeer to hang out with and they were the youngest does around? Did she admire them because of they were frankly pretty cool after all? Was she simply was trying to be more like a Grazer? After all, she had made her feelings about the nomads clear. They were the real reindeer, just as the pegasus mare had said. At least, to her they were.

Twilight didn't talk much to Saga during the days, but they had some sessions during the nights, whispering outside the tent until everyone else had fallen asleep. Spike didn't take notes for Twilight because he was too tired, but it seemed Saga was practicing her spells somehow while travelling. She had a new idea of some kind that Twilight dissected, debated and angsted a bit about. Spike understood that it involved the ackjas and saw Saga sniffing around them in the evenings. She also started to use her firemaker cantrip to light the small cooking fires every evening. Partially it was because it was hard setting fire to the turf they dug up to use as fuel when they could (though it became harder and harder). However, Einar had told everydeer that it also was because a fire lit by a priestess of the Night would be sacred and protect them against the darkness.

"Is that true?" said Spike.

Saga coughed and spit out some of the Sister's tobacco.

"Now it is," she said with a low voice. "Einar just made it so, since he wanted to calm people down."

"Are they... worried?" said Spike. "I don't talk much to them, except to Vigg and the sisters."

"I wish I was strong like them..." Saga murmured. "Yeah, they are. I think it's mostly that you have to work hard while being scared, and then nothing happens. There are still three to five days until we reach Joukulvakt. I think if something dangerous happened they would actually feel better afterwards."

"I think I prefer them worried, then," said Spike.

* * *

><p>"There's trouble up ahead, father," said Tuva and spat, making the snow yellow-brown. Her sister nodded.<p>

"What trouble?" said Einar.

The rest of the group had stopped. The reindeer looked around in worry. Saga, Twilight and Spike hung their heads out of breath. Kvalhissir exchanged his ski-staff for his giant mace, earning worried gazes from the reindeer closest to him.

"There are dead deer under the snow at the beginning of that slope," said Tuva and pointed across the hollow they were facing, several hundred yards across, though the snowfall made estimating distances difficult.

"Must have been a lavine," said Alva, "though the mountain to the east doesn't really look right for it."

"Must be Winter playing tricks, father," said Tuva. "What do we do?"

Einar took a long look across the hollow.

"We go west and try to circle," he said. "We will need to get up that slope or we will never get over this part, but we don't need to go near that... place."

"Aren't we going to do something about the poor... deceased?" Twilight asked. Having regained her breath she had slid closer to the conversation.

"No, they'll lie safe until spring," said Einar. "We don't have the time or the resources. Snow covers them."

"Winter protects," said Tuva and looked at Twilight.

"Alright!" Einar shouted. "This is what we'll do..."

They started to move to the west, more carefully. There was another slope there down the hollow, and skiing while leaning to the right isn't that comfortable, especially when youy're pulling an ackja, but it worked. Everyone moved a bit slower, for which Twilight was grateful.

Alva and Tuva took the point again and moved quicker over the side of the hollow, examining the snow before them. Almost when they were moving past the place where they had discovered the buried reindeer corpses, Saga cried out.

"Look! Hraesvalgs!" she shouted and pointed with her staff towards the air.

Everyone gasped, looked in the direction she pointed and started to shuffle backwards on their skis.

Twilight didn't get her See The Unseen spell up in time to see them die, but she could see them burrow under the snow and into the corpses.

Moments after, eight corpses burst out of the snow and started to advance on the reindeer.

"Get an axe out!" shouted Einar and started to follow his own advice. "Spears won't work on holdraugr!"

"Zombies!" Spike squeaked.

"On this ackja, Spike!" Saga shouted, as she retreated towards said vehicle. "Get up!"

Spike kicked off his skis and scrambled quickly over the snow.

"You too, your highness!" Saga shouted.

Vigg stopped trying to get a big knife out from his harness.

"That's no use, Your Highness!" she said as she stepped up on it. "Come on, we agreed to this! VIGG!"

He grimaced and trotted back to the ackja and sat on it. Spike grabbed him. Saga shut her eyes and started to chant under her breath.

"I'minthehouseofhemoonI'minthehouseofthemoonsafeinth ehouseonthemoonnolongertrodd ingtheearth..."

"Sure this works?" Spike whined.

"Yeah yeah, I can See the magic," Vigg said. "If she's right no one will think about anydeer sitting on the ackja now. Or the ackja itself. That means they shouldn't be able to see us because they won't look at us..."

Spike sighed.

"If it works on spirits," Vigg said and clenched his teeth around the knife.

Spike swallowed loudly.

Meanwhile, the reindeer advanced carefully on the walking corpses. They didn't move like zombies out of a horror movie, which are after all just pony actors in green facepaint. They didn't even move in that jerky style of, say, a timberwolf, which still animates the twigs and branches that makes up its body.

No, the reindeer corpses skipped forward like a foal's doll moved in its muzzle when it pretends the doll is running, stiff legs and all.

_Or maybe_, thought Twilight, _like when you move something with unicorn telekinesis, if it's stiff and frozen and rigor mortis is only the beginning_.

As the two groups drew nearer slowly (the corpses because it was the best they could do, the reindeer because they were both careful and scared) a violet sphere of shimmering force suddenly rose between them. Alva slammed her antlers into it.

"What in Niffelhel..." she murmured.

The walking corpses slammed into the forcefield, failed to penetrated it, and simply tried again.

"We won't get rid of them this way!" Alva shouted.

"You're right, but I'm not done yet," said Twilight and shut her eyes. The field shimmered. "Now we can pass and they don't," she said.

Alva was the first to act. She thrust her head and forelegs out of the field, her axe in her teeth. Alva swung it wide and hit the closest corpse in the neck, then wrenched out her axe. It staggered and the lunged at her. As it hit the forcefield with its antlers with great force, its head broke off.

"They're deep frozen!" said Twilight.

"That's what happens to dead meat in the winter," said Jarl Einar.

The headless corpse stood up again. At least it was decidedly more unsteady.

"I can't watch!" said Spike and buried his face in Vigg's back.

Tuva grabbed her axe and threw it at the headless corpse. It slammed into the forcefield.

"You have to touch your weapon for that to work!" Twilight shouted.

"Okay, let's do it this way!" said Tuva. She grabbed her lariat with her teeth and rose up on her hind legs twirling it, then let go. The rope seemed to slow down minutely as it passed the forcefield, but it did get through at hit its mark, the antlers of another corpse. Tuva tug at it and the rope became tight. Then the corpse started to pull her towards the field.

"Help her!" Einar shouted. "They have the strength of ten deer!"

Not ten but at least five deer quickly grabbed Tuva's lariat, and it was apparently enough, because the corpse was slammed against the field and lay there, jerking its limbs spasmodically.

"Ge the others, as many as you can!" said Einar.

Alva was the first to react, and soon had snared a second trotting dead. Five other reindeer, including Einar, joined her in imobilizing it.

"They aren't helping each other..." said Twilight.

"They aren't that bright, Lady Sparkle," said one of the reindeer left. "The hraesvalg in it is like a really clever dog, and they are greedy."

Then he twirled his own lariat and immobilized a third, together with the remaining warriors.

"You've just made them less dangerous, nodeer is left to take care of them!" Twilight shouted.

Kvalhissir bellowed and rose above the snow, gripping his mace, and kicking off his canoe-sized skis..

"Well, one deer, sorry..." said Twilight. Her face was beginning to show strain.

The moose flew through the field and landed next to one of the captured corpses. His mace swung down heavily and splintered the frozen rib cage into hundreds of bloodred shards. Then he rose quickly upward to avoid the advancing corpses which were left, kicking at one who made an astonishingly high leap to catch him. It failed.

The reindeer holding the lariat around the corpse's antlers suddenly fell backwards when its head and half its forebody were dragged through the field. Everydeer tried to scramble away from it.

"It's dead!" Twilight shouted. "It's okay! The spirit left it so it just counts as an item you're touching through the lariat."

"Alright!" shouted Tuva. "Lets get another one!" The deer who weren't holding lariats in their muzzles cheered, most with bloodied lips.

Snaring one of the free corpses caused the remaining to shift their attention from Kvalhissir, and he dropped to the ground and crushed the head and body of a second snared holdraugr with two powerful mace blows.

This was unfortunately when Spike chose to actually look. He squeaked and buried his head into Vigg's fur, but then he had to move it to the side and puke.

"Hey!" shouted Vigg, pretty queasy himself.

"Sorry..." groaned Spike.

The reindeer scrambled about and Kvalhissir rose and dived with his mace, and after not too long they had defeated the trotting corpses.

Twilight dissolved the forcefield. She was sweating heavily despite the cold and he breathing was ragged.

Kvalhissir landed. Without his skis he sank through the snow and almost didn't come up. He was also sweating and winced as if in pain as he struggled, unwillingly smearing himself with frozen blood and meat.

Vigg nuzzled Saga.

"You can stop chanting," he said, "and you can look now, Spike. It's over."

Saga opened her eyes and took deep breaths.

"That was disgusting!" said Spike. "Not to mention scary!"

Then he added: "Twilight! Your nose! You're bleeding!"

He rushed over to her and tried to wipe her clean with snow.

"I should have been helping!" said Vigg. "Kvalhissir had to risk his life all by his lonesome!"

"Is everydeer alright?" shouted Einar. There was a chorus of hoarse "yes" all around. Kvalhissir, who had pulled himself up, nodded.

"Thanks," said Einar and bowed to him. "As well as you, Lady Sparkle. You made this much easier. Though you should have described that spell better to me aforehand, I thought it less versatile, and didn't know when you would use it. Like you did with Saga's magics."

"What was that anyway?" said Alva, who spat some blood. She, like all the reindeer who had fought, had hurt their tongues and muzzles when fighting with the lariats.

Twilight was about to start a lecture but Saga interrupted her.

"It's a variant of a charm I learnt from Lady Sparkle," she said. "That one makes so nodeer wants to look inside a room no matter what. They cannot even remember it's there, so anydeer inside becomes literally invisible, even to Sight, because nodeer can even imagine looking at them. This is the same but it works within whatever boundary you set, like a series of runes painted on an ackja. It works even if you're moving, so you can make a boat or a sled or a cart invisible."

"Though more clever people will wonder why the deer in front of the cart are moving like they do, of course," said Twilight. "That should normally not break the spell. Even if they figure out there's an invisible vehicle there, they still can't focus their eyes or ears on it. We thought it best to have the young ones hide under the spell, including your cousin, who is the most important deer on this journey after all."

"Oh," said the vaja and looked at Vigg, who was less than happy. "So that's why you sat this one out. I thought you were being a wuss!"

Vigg scowled.

"Much as I love discussing magic," said Twilight, "there are more urgent matters. Tell me, Jarl Einar, if you didn't have my magic and Kvalhissir's might, you would have defeated those things anyway, right?"

"Well... yes," Einar said. "We would probably have suffered losses, but holdraugr are slow and clumsy. Even with that ambush they would have been hard-pressed to win."

"So why did they attack us?" said Twilight. "That's not their usual behaviour, right?"

"Hraesvalgs try to kill deer and skolls and animals so they can gnaw on the entrails and hollow out the body, Lady Sparkle," said Tuva.

"Yes, daughter, but Lady Sparkle is right," said Einar and stroked his damaged muzzle. "They try to arrange accidents and lure deer astray, and they attack lone and feeble wanderers... Not like this..."

"I'm certain someone controlled them," said Twilight. "Some mage placed the corpses here and ordered the spirits to possess them and attack if anyone passed here."

"You mean it was a trap?" said Vigg.

"Well, it wasn't exactly set by King Sombra, but yes, this is a classical magic trap, though I guess it wasn't really intended to kill us all, just hobble us," Twilight said. "In fact, I would say it was more of an alarm than a trap."

"How do you mean?" said Einar.

"Saga, what happens when you, erh, deactivate an animated corpse?" Twilight said. "Does the hraesvalg die?"

"Oh no," said Saga, "they just flee. It hurts and is scary to them, is all."

"Now, a spirit magician either bullies spirits around, bargains with them, or gets them to do things by being their friend," said Twilight. "If a mage can get eight hraesvalgs to do something against their normal habits that will end in pain and fear for them, for any of the three reasons mentioned, he can probably also get them to come back to him after they have been defeated. So if anyone passes here who defeats his cronies, they run home and tell him about it. Meaning this mage now knows who we are, where we are and how many."

"And that we have a stalu and a sorceress!" said Alva.

"But hopefully not that we have another sorceress, a dragon and the Prince of Tarandroland," said Twilight and grinned, looking at Saga. "We'll have to start being more clever with our magic from now on!"

"Did anydeer see where the spirits went?" said Einar and searched the faces of his followers. The reindeer warriors shook their heads.

"We were kinda busy, father..." said Tuva.

"Nevermind that, then," said Einar. "But our scouts better watch the skies."

"Yeah. Couldn't that mage just have had the yucky maggoteagles fly around and watch?" said Spike.

"He probably has," said Twilight, "but this one was a trap as well, remember? In addition, it probably means this route is extra important to him. What can you get to, going this way?"

"Nothing special," said Einar, "except where we are going: Joukulvakt!"

* * *

><p>"What did you want to talk about, Mistress Twilight?" said Saga.<p>

"I really wish the sky would be clear some nights," sighed Twilight. They were standing higher up on the mountain slope they had camped on, having tried to put as many miles between themselves and the ambush site as possible. They were high above the valley floor below, and even higher above sea level. Like before, the land around them was white, white, white and the sky above them was grey, grey, grey.

"I would have liked so much to study the sky so close to the edge of the world," Twilight explained. "I even brought my smallest telescope..."

"Was that what you wanted to talk about?" said Saga. "Star-Lore?"

"No, no, it just... came to me..." Twilight said, trodding nervously in the snow. "Oh, here comes Prince Vigg now!"

Saga turned and saw Vigg coming trotting up from the camp. He didn't sink down into the snow. The ice crust held, but there was some snow on top of it, and the route was slippery.

"What does he want?" she said.

"Oh, I wanted to speak to both of you," said Twilight, laughing nervously.

Saga said no more as Vigg them. He looked suspiciously at her, and then at Twilight.

"What did you want to talk about, Lady Twilight?" said Vigg.

"Oh, that was exactly what Saga said as well!" said Twilight and smiled widely. "Can you imagine that?" She looked from one youth to another.

"Yes, I can," said Vigg. "Since I imagine she also wanted to know." He looked skeptical.

"Oh, well, what I wanted to say was that I'm proud of you, and that you should know that," Twilight said. "Both of you." She again looked from one youth to another and rubbed her guard-suit-clad knees against each other.

"Thanks, I guess.." said Vigg and raised an eyebrow.

"That's really nice, Mistress Sparkle, but may I ask why that is?" said Saga.

"Oh, I... didn't say," said Twilight. "Well, the thing is I was worried about you, that you wouldn't take this seriously enough."

The two reindeer stared at her.

"I mean, I was afraid you would be... immature about this whole quest thing, I mean it's not like a... a game," she said. "But now I'm not afraid anymore, because you showed today during that ghastly undead spooky thing that you're really on the level and really really adult about this, and it was wrong of me. To just assume those things. So instead I'm proud of you. Really."

"You... you didn't trust me?" said Vigg.

"Well, the important word, Vigg, is 'didn't'," Twilight said. "Because I do now. I misjudged you, see, and I was wrong. Yes."

"Why?" said Vigg. "Why?"

"Well, I think it's obvious, I mean I thought it was obvious," said Twilight. "You're young and well, act without thinking sometimes. But, and that's important, but today you showed yourself having great self-control under pressure. So, I misjudged you. I apologize."

She bowed awkwardly. Vigg still looked full of misgivings.

"You didn't trust me either?" said Saga, sounding hurt.

"Well, but now I do, see, I'm proud of how well you did!" said Twilight.

"Why?" said Saga.

"Well, I know you sometimes seem to mix up reality and fantasy, is all," said Twilight. "I mean, I real quest isn't like a Daring Do story! But you took things very seriously and acted very level-headed today, and nopony can expect more from you. Again, I apologize for doubting you, and I assure you I'm most proud of you."

"Okay... I guess..." said Saga. She looked away from Twilight and her gaze fell upon Vigg, who didn't look too happy either, but was at the same time lost in thought, stroking his chin.

"Good," said Twilight. "That we got this over with." She smiled nervously.

"I mean... it would be a pity if this was a Daring Do story," said Vigg.

"What?" said Twilight.

"I mean, no offense, but they can be pretty speciest," said Vigg. "I mean, in several of the stories being the 'native guide' to Daring Do is like a death sentence."

Saga smirked.

"Yeah," she said, "if this had been a Daring Do story, we'd be speaking broken Equestrian and rolled our eyes all superstitiously and waiting for the mighty pony to save us."

"What?" said Twilight. "I mean... it isn't that bad is it?"

"The best movies are the ones when she's in Equestria," said Vigg, a bit energized, "because then it makes sense that its a pegasus that always saves all ancient artifacts and puts them in museums and such. Because in other countries, are there no local sages or heroes? Don't they have any own museums to put things in? We have one, and we're a poor and struggling country."

"Yeah, instead of the Mighty Pony, as I said, coming in and saving the poor natives from themselves," said Saga. "It's not like they're villains or anything, it's that it's never anyone who isn't anypony who is the hero."

"Now I think you're a bit unfair," said Spike. "I mean, Daring Do has several friends who aren't ponies, like that Diamond Dog guy, and I think they're heroic enough."

"Spike!" said Twilight. "Where did you come from?!" The two reindeer shield back.

"I brought you guys coffee, I've been here a while," Spike said. "You looked like you had a serious talk so I didn't want to disturb, but when you started talking books and movies I assumed it was okay of me to butt in."

He held up the coffee pot that "belonged" to their tent and hearth. It was swept in a towel to keep it warm.

"Thanks Spike," said Saga and smiled, hauling out her own jug and set it down into the snow. Spike poured her coffee. Vigg imitated her.

"I'm good, thanks," said Twilight. "And if I might add something, I'd say that the Daring Do stories even subvert some speciest clichés."

"How?" said Saga.

"Well, in one story she tries to disguise herself so she looks like a pagan idol, probably some image of Celestia," Twilight said. "She is trying to fool the 'primitive natives' into thinking she is their goddess. However, that wouldn't happen in reality and the natives aren't stupid so they see through her trick."

"What movie was that?" said Vigg.

"It was a short story collection," said Twilight, "they haven't made a movie of that yet. But I meant things like that. I'm sure there are stories which are worse..."

"Yes, there's this movie, and there are like six ponies that are sent out to save the world," said Saga and sipped her coffee. "They have to do several things in several places, and they come to this Buffalo herd, okay?"

"Yeah?" said Twilight.

"I recognize this one," said Spike and frowned. He poured himself the last of the coffee. "I didn't get to see it because _someone_ thought I was too young, but Rainbow Dash said it was a dragon in it that was supposed to be me..."

"And the Buffaloes need to do this rain dance to save everything," said Saga, "and guess who must do the dance? One of the ponies! She isn't even a dancer, and she is better than them at doing their own thing!"

"I think I saw that movie," said Vigg and frowned, "it wasn't really like that..."

"I don't watch much movies..." said Twilight apologetically.

"Well, that's the impression I got!" said Saga and pouted. "That's just silly!"

"So, it's lucky this isn't any kind of adventure story, but reality," said Twilight. "I'm sorry if it came across wrong, I just wanted to thank you for being so... good."

"Sure," said Vigg. "Thanks, I guess. I think I'll go to bed now, if you excuse me..."

"Good night, Vigg," said Twilight.

"Night," said Spike.

"I'll go too," said Saga and followed him as he carefully trotted down the slope. She stopped and waved her tail at them.

"I didn't know you watched those movies," they heard Vigg say.

"I dunno, not much... it's mostly because the extras have cool outfits, no matter whether they are ponies or tapirs or donkeys or whatever," they heard Saga say with an added snort.

"So?" said Vigg. "I suppose that after Temple of Wool you wore blue woad for a month."

"I would kick you except you're right," said Saga. "It looks much cooler on sheep though. You would look good in it, you have the coat. You could be that evil ram that led the cult!"

"Oh no we don't go there!" said Vigg, and then they disappeared into the tent.

"Can you tell me why you were digging yourself a hole down to Neighpon there?" said Spike.

"I was just trying to make them understand that I had no hard feelings and so on... and I sort of thought I could bring them together by making it clear they are a good team," said Twilight and fidgeted.

"Twilight, you're like a mother to me and I love you, but that was really really dumb," said Spike. "You almost made it worse. You're just lucky they dislike the same kind of movies."

Twilight sighed. She was about to say something when they heard a howl in the distance.

"Wolves?" said Spike.

"All the animals the wolves hunt have fled the mountains," said Twilight. "Skolls. We'd better get down to camp."

Spike didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>The next day Alva returned from her scouting to the main force with curious news.<p>

"A tursakalf?" said Einar with concern. "In what direction was it going?"

"That's the point, father," said Alva. "I... can't tell. The tracks are really strange! Tuva is there keeping an eye on it."

"That's usually obvious," Einar explained to Twilight and Spike. "It's like a snowplow, almost literally. You can't miss where they're going." To Alva he said: "Alright, I'll take a look at them!"

"Can we come?" said Vigg.

"Yes, but be a bit careful," Einar said. "We don't know exactly where this thing is, and we must avoid it at all costs!"

When they reached the tracks half a mile further ahead, Twilight understood what the scout meant.

"I see," she said. "An ice elemental would basically leave a furrow..."

"But this looks like a series of craters," said Einar.

"Can they jump around?" said Saga and sniffed one of the craters. "I mean, if it did, it would leave holes like this, right?"

"Never heard of it," said Einar.

"Can't it be some weather phenomenon that just looks like tracks?" said Twilight. "Natural or unnatural, give the circumstances?"

"No," said Einar, "nothing I've ever heard of... Of course, with this strange Winter..."

"See, there are pieces of thick ice here in the crater, like splinters!" Vigg said eagerly and trotted down in it. "And there is magic residue everywhere, like there would be from a tursakalf!"

"It Looks very similar to such residue, in fact," said Einar.

Twilight cast some spells and frowned. Spike walked around the crater Saga was sniffing in.

"Twilight, can you lift me up..." he said.

"Spike, I'm kind of busy here," said Twilight.

"But Twilight, it's important!" said Spike and tapped his right foot. "I need to look at things from above!"

Twilight stared at him, and then it dawned on her.

"Oh!" she said and levitated Spike up into the air surrounded by a purple glow. The others stared at him.

"Yes!" he shouted. "I thought so!"

"What?" said Vigg.

Kvalhissir bellowed and suddenly sprung into the air, repelling the earth and rising to Spike's level.

"They're normal tracks!" Spike said. "Like from a pony, or deer, or... or anything with four legs, really!"

Kvalhissir bellowed and nodded.

"He says he has heard stories of the ancient giants..." Saga said. She sniffed some more and licked an ice splinter.

"That's ridiculous!" Vigg said. "We have proved that the stories of stalo was just stories of moose like Kvalhissir! No moose gets that big!"

"There were giants in the days of yore," said Einar, "but that was in the beginning of time. There shouldn't be any left."

"Maybe they're coming back," said Alva fearfully, "because we're so close to the end of time."

Kvalhissir bellowed something.

"He says they look like wolf tracks, or maybe skoll tracks," said Vigg.

"Princess Celestia told me that the Adamant Alpha, the first Diamond Dog, was... is... a giant canine made of stone," said Twilight. "Maybe there is a skoll equivalent?"

"I hope not..." Einar mumbled.

"I think I know what it is," said Saga and spat out some ice. "It's pretty crazy but not as crazy as what you're talking about."

"What do you mean?" said Vigg.

"It's a secret of the temple of Hrimfaxi, so you must never ever tell anydeer, okay?" she said. "I shouldn't be telling you this at all but this is an emergency..."

"Could you put me down!" Spike said.

"Sure - and sure," said Twilight, nodding to Saga as she placed Spike gently in the snow. Kvalhissir followed him. Saga looked at the others.

"We solemnly swear," said Einar, "all of us". His deer nodded.

"Okay... See, there is this ancient rite to create a servant," Saga said, "and it hasn't been done like for ages. It's from the very founding of the temple. If you sort of butcher a tursakalf, you can use the pieces to build a... a living ice statue, an ice... golem. You need clay from a frozen river and the heart of an enemy and all kinds of gruesome stuff."

"Like the faceted golems employed in the Ancient Crystal Empire!" Twilight said, eyes glittering. "Eh, although you didn't need to kill ponies to create those..."

"It's called a mokkurkalfe," Saga said, "and usually they built them big, to fight or do heavy labor. But big, that's big like Kvalhissir, or a big urox... This one must be huge. It must be made from several tursakalfar."

"Look, that would take lots of magical power," said Twilight, "and you say this thing is a big secret. Don't you think that if there was some wandering Hrimfaxi worshipper with that much power, some Grazer shaman or something, somedeer in Einar's herd or from your temple would have heard about it?"

"Lady Twilight," said Saga and looked at her, "Princess Hrim... Princess Luna told us all about who founded the temple. He probably came up with the whole rite to begin with."

"Right," said Vigg and looked at Saga admiringly. "And Wiglek the Wicked wasn't that bad a wizard."


	45. Chapter 45

"... and we cannot find any fuel any longer, since there is nothing below our hooves but snow, ice and rock, and digging takes too much power. We are now using the oil burners to cook, which means we have started to use up the meager oil supply. Though we could dearly use more heat, since it is now so cold that everything but the oil and vodka freezes during the night, we cannot use the burners for heat only, since we have brought too little oil and need it for the return journey as well. In our goahti, we use Mr Kvalhissir as a radiator, since his big body gets very warm. Everyone tries to sleep in a big heap.

Spike doesn't take the cold well, and sleeps wedged between me and Mr Kvalhissir. He falls asleep very early in the evenings, which is why I am writing this myself and will have him send it in the morning. You probably realize this from my hornwriting, which is not as neat as Spike's.

The reindeer say that this is the worst cold they have ever experienced. For light everyone is very grateful for the starstones you provided us with, Princess Luna, but unfortunately they provide very little heat. Yet we keep them stuffed under our caps and blankets for what little warmth they can give."

Princess Luna raised her teacup to her lips and took a sip. The weather was bad where she was as well, but not like Twilight's letter told her. Refugees had been trickling into Sarvvik all autumn, but now they were a steady stream. Every family with recognized relatives in the Grazer herds had their homes filled with rather unwelcome guests. The soup kitchen in Skinfaxi's temple was emptied of lichen soup and sedgebread an hour after it opened. The King was shaking his spear towards every innkeeper and hotel owner in town, forbidding them to deny anydeer entry.

"And you said she wouldn't need any starstones, Tia," Luna mumbled and continued to read. The long letter continued with a mix of Twilight's daily schedule and scholarly study of The Customs of the Tarandroland Nomadic Reindeer During Winter Journeys.

"We have met no more animated corpses, though hraesvalgs can be Seen in the winds every day. Several more times we have heard Skoll howls. Nopony speaks their language, but Jarl Vidar says he knows enough of their howls to know what kind they are, and claims it must be messages of sorrow. Apparently the Winter is harming even them somehow.

We have also passed several Skoll tunnels, all collapsed. Jarl Vidar says they do this deliberately unless they know they will use them again, soon, as they can dig through snow as fast as a deer can run on top of it. Of course, since running in deep snow is actually quite laborious, that doesn't seem that fast. In any case it seems like most Skolls have abandoned their native mountains. As horrible as it sounds, we hope they have all left for the forests to the South in search of prey, so we don't have to face them.

The most worrying encounter was one we didn't have. By sheer luck we avoided three enormous ice elementals, and only watched them at a distance. I suppose you have seen them, Princess, but to me and Spike they were amazing: living icebergs, moving like slow spinning tops over land, grinding their way across the landscape. Normally, most of them break off Joukulvakt and tumble down into the sea, with only a few leaving for land and those breaking apart quickly. They must be more numerous this year, and I shudder when I think what this must mean for shipping.

As they move, pieces break off and are scattered over the landscape, but at the same time they seem to absorb snow and repair themselves, adding scraped-up turf and rocks seemingly by mistake. Jarl Vidar claims, and it has been observed in our time by others, that the colder it is the faster they regenerate damage, and they can even grow in bad enough weather. That must be why they are so big now..."

Luna put the scroll down on the table and stretched out on the bed. She had already read it twice. She just needed to determine what to write back to Twilight. There were no dire news in the letter. Things were bleak, but both Luna and her often pessimistic hosts had mostly anticipated them, as things were going.

At the gentle knock at the door, Luna said: "Please enter, Dark Clouds and Shadows Gather."

The bat-winged pegasi did so, then bowed. Luna smiled mischievously when she saw the look on their faces.

"Learning to distinguish hoofsteps is a pretty quick matter," she said by way of explanation.

"Besides, you used your wings a bit, and they have a very distinctive sound. At ease, my children."

"We come because the King's companions asked for a tour of the camp for the Equestrian volunteers," Dark Clouds said when he rose from his bow. "Sir Oak Wreath said it was ultimately Your Highness' decision and responsibility, so we came here at once."

"Can they do it now?" said Luna and rose from her bed.

"What?" said Dark Clouds. "Like... now now, Your Highness?"

"Yes, might as well get it over with," Luna said. "The volunteers have worked for some time now, so there should be something to show, at least. I'm surprised the King didn't ask earlier, but... Alright. We make this an impromptu inspection. If they can accompany me now, they do. Otherwise we set a later date. Who was it that talked to you?"

"The King's bard, Your Highness," he said.

"Kol the Singer," Luna mused. "Very well. Dark Clouds, search him out and tell him we can do it now. Shadows Gather, attend to me. I need to don my armor."

"Yes, Your Highness," said both guards, but they sounded less than convinced. Shadows

Gather approached the box that held the armor pieces with apprehension.

"I'll instruct you, soldier," said Luna.

"Permission to speak freely, Your Highness," said Dark Clouds.

"Go on, soldier," said Luna with a frown.

"Will they be okay with... proceeding so quickly?" he said.

"Oh, Tarandrian society might be lacking in some areas, but the court can be refreshingly flexible in some ways," Luna said. "If the King thinks he's too busy he'll tell me, and we'll just make this a regular surprise inspection."

Dark Clouds saluted and left.

]

Heikki gasped and threw his bulk at Skiold, put one front leg around his neck and pointed his head down the hill they were descending.

"Look, Skiold!," he shouted. "Those soldiers! They're not ponies!"

"Gosh," the other reindeer said and rolled his eyes. "I didn't notice. I'm so glad you told me!"

"Yes," added Mustikka wearily, "you should be the scout instead of me." He was walking right behind them, with his King and the pony princess in tow. The Princess' guards flew above or

walked beside her.

"Oh no," said Heikko, "I couldn't do that! It was probably just a lucky fluke that I noticed!"

The other reindeer groaned.

"What Sir Heikko clearly meant," said Luna diplomatically, "was to point out that there are some Equestrian troops who aren't ponies, contrary to expectations, and that's who we'll look at now."

So far the tour had been adequate. Most of the Equestrian volunteers were camped outside Sarvvik's western gates, filling a mix of Vanhoover-made winter tents and portable goahtis lent to them by the King's own estate. They had shown good behaviour, even if there had been some gaffes, mostly too casual magics from the unicorn knights. The troops were miserable in the snow and cold, but the King had liked what he had seen of the engineering attempts to protect the nearby city from both winter monsters and insurgents. Snow filling ditches and moats was the biggest problem.

"Some of our non-equine soldiers are big enough to use Urox weaponry, and I'm proud to show you how quickly they are adopting to it, Your Majesty," Luna said.

Ukko frowned.

"'Urox weaponry'?" he snapped. "Isn't that just horns and bulk?"

"Special equipment," Luna said, "to fight nidhoggs and other winter beasts."

Ukko looked at his companions.

"Do you know what she is talking about?" he said. "Skiold! You gave the cattle a place to set up camp and arranged for their provisions."

"I have no idea," Skiold said and shrugged. "They asked be for firewood and water, I didn't hear anything about weapons. I didn't ask about them either. I just assumed they had what they needed."

"I am sorry, Your Majesty," said Luna. "I thought you knew, since they were your subjects."

"As far as I know, the Urox are farmers," snorted Ukko.

"They can be more than that," said Luna diplomatically. "Let's get down into this camp, and we'll show you."

A motley crew of mostly cattle equally interspersed with non-pony ungulates stood at attention when the two royals and their followers trotted down the slight slope into the camp. Banners were held by a cow and a ram flying the colours of the regiment.

"At ease!" Luna shouted as she removed her helmet and let it hover next to her magically. She turned to a medal-hung cow in a deep green, snow-flecked uniform.

"Colonel Raspberry, isn't it?" she said.

"Yes, Your Highness!" the big cow boomed. It was rare for Luna to be eye to eye with her subjects, but here she was.

She must be part zebu! Luna thought.

"Give King Ukko a demonstration of the Urox weaponry," Luna said. "Use what hooves seem fit."

"Yes, Your Highness," said the cow-colonel. "YOU! SECOND COMPANY, FOÚRTH PLATOON, FOURTH SQUAD! DEPORT FOR TRAINING FIELD FOR FIRETHROWER DEMONSTRATION!"

As one group of the soldiers started running around to gather the gear, the cow turned to Luna.

"We should move to the training field so you and your guests can watch clearly, Your Highness," she said. "It is just beyond the camp."

"Alright," said Luna. "Gentlestags, follow me if you please!"

"Firethrowers?" said Mustikka as he and the others started to trot in the direction given by the

cow. "Where did the cattle get firethrowers?"

"Excuse me, but what's a firethrower?" said Kol.

"It is like a smaller version of the fire-cannon used on some ships," said Luna, "and it does exactly what it says on the package: it throws fire. And as for your question, Sir Mustikka, do you know how the Urox prepare the land for farming?"

"They... burn the trees..." said Mustikka.

"Exactly," said Luna smiling. "They practice slash and burn agriculture. They use devices to spread and control the fire. When they were threatened by winter monsters because their liege lords didn't protect the well enough, they rebuilt them into firethrowers and reinforced the protective gear with scrap metal to make bladed and spiked armors."

"Bladed and spiked?" said Mustikka. "How can they move freely?".

"So the nidhogg won't bite you, I guess," said Ukko. "They are fewer and bigger targets; they can't get a spearwall to protect them. Clever..."

"Exactly," said Luna, again. "They used it to scare away nidhoggs and the like. Now, some of my hooves are cattle, and if not as hardy as the Urox they are often stronger. In addition, Equestrian cattle have one advantage Poatsulan cattle don't..."

They had reached the training field, where two cows were putting on crude barding, covered in blades and spikes as Luna had described, while sheep, pig and goats were helping them strap big tube-like devices to their backs.

In front of them were three logs joined by chains hanging from a huge crane like a z-shaped snake. They were covered in snow, but below it the wood was painted white and grey, then scorched.

"What is that thing, colonel?" said Luna and pointed to the logs chained together.

"The target dummy, your highness," said the cow. "It's not very good, I'm afraid. Once the hooves in the crane get it to work it will at least move, but..."

The reindeer were staring. So were Luna's guards, who really hadn't fraternized with these soldiers that much.

"I don't think any Equestrian yeomanry regiment really uses firethrowers," Luna said, "so we are not as efficient as the Urox. I assure you the soldiers are doing their very best, King Ukko."

"I believe you," the king mumbled. "But... what did you mean by your cattle having an advantage over mine?"

"Well, you can see for yourself: They don't have to aim with their backs" Luna gestured to the two cows who now had donned their armor and their back-mounted fire-gun. Behind each gun sat a smaller ungulate. One pig, and one goat.

"They have a gunner!" Luna smiled triumphantly.

The crane started moving and the fake nidhogg with it. The soldiers moved around and tried to hit it with gouts of fire. Suddenly it bellowed.

"That was not a nidhogg," said Mustikka critically.

"No, sir, we couldn't find a recording of a real one," said the colonel. "It's a sea serpent, closest thing we could find."

"Just where did you find a recording of a bellowing sea serpent?" said Luna

"It was one of the boffins, your highness," said the cow. "Relaxation tape."

"Well, better than we thought!" said Skiold. "Seems Sarvvik is safe, at least."

"As long as the enemy attacks from the west, yeah," said Mustikka, as they trotted back to Castle Muorra through the city. "I'll guess we'll just kindly ask them to do that."

"That's where we do expect the enemy to attack though, if we're talking the dissidents," said Skiold.

"Yes, this is shaping up better than we imagined," said Kol. "Reinforcements are arriving, the population is under arms, the war chest is not full but at least not emptying anymore... You still look glum, my friend?" He poked Ukko. The King sighed.

"No joy lasts," he sighed. "We still have to target attacks against Winter, and that is yet not possible, we don't know when or how. If we just retreat here until spring - if that comes at all - more than half the country will be devastated."

"King Ukko is right, of course," said Luna. "But at least we have the passive defenses in a much better shape."

"I know!" said Heikko who had suddenly stopped in front of a hot pie stand. "I have a plan!"

"Spare me..." said Mustikka.

"Listen, we just have to trick all the Winter beasts and demons to come to the defenses we made west of Sarvvik! With the traps and explosives and trenches and Urox flameguns! Then we don't have to find them!" Heikko said enthusiastically.

"How?" said Mustikka. "Heikko, they are dumb beasts! They're not an army and don't have a leader, so no stratagem works on them!"

"Can't you just use bait, like when you trap normal animals?" Heikko said.

"No, because they eat different things!" said Kol gently. "You cannot set a trap to catch both squirrels and wolves. Besides, you'd have to use something that smells all over Poatsula, old fellow."

"Could you use... a spell?" said Heikko. "I've seen Galder summon spirits thousands of times and Princess Hrimfaxi here can summon animals?"

"I think if anydeer knew a 'Summon All Winter Monsters In Poatsula To Me' spell they'd have to use it at least once to test it and then they'd be dead by now!" said Mustikka. "Please keep serious for once!"

"Actually, I think Sir Heikko is onto something," said Luna. "Nothing that drastic, of course, and I know of no simple spell which could do something like that, but it is a valid strategy. Attract the beasts to our positions magically! That removes one of the biggest stumbling blocks to our campaign!"

They all stopped.

"While reporting about today's activities, I'll mention the possibility to the Temple of Hrimfaxi, my sister and her scholars and my sister's student," Luna said.

"Very well," said Ukko. "I trust you that you know what you're doing even when you listen to Heikko."

_"It's too bad we have to use Twilight for that quest, but I can at least get her advice," Luna thought._


	46. Chapter 46

There was hardly any sunlight anymore. The gray skies, howling winds and constant snow made seeing or hearing anything hard. Spike was certain it wasn't actually snowing much any more. The snow was just blowing around. He shuddered in his jacket and blinked. The fire in his belly felt less hot every day, and he was ever so sleepy.

"Why are we stopping?" he said, tugging at Twilight's tail. The expedition had ground to a halt when the scouts returned, and everyone was just standing there in the snow, trampling on their skis now and then to keep warm. Twilight had been huddling with the expedition leaders, their heads close so they could hear each other clearly.

"We are discussing how to continue," said Twilight. "The part of the glacier where we think Sampo and his follower were buried with snow is the lower one, and then we have to turn south-west - left, as it is."

"So why aren't we going there?" said Spike surly.

"Because Saga's hunch from her spell tells her Viglek's remains are on the upper part of the glacier," said Twilight and pointed. "That's in the opposite direction. And uphill. And over a chasm, though the chasm isn't really that deep here and the uphill part isn't that steep."

"So if we cross it, we cross now," said Spike.

"Exactly," said Twilight. "Later on it will be much more of a nuisance and we don't need any nuisances right now." She turned back to the discussion.

"Look," said Vigg, "we cannot be sure how far from Viglek the Sampo is buried. But if the call Saga feels is so strong, we can tell exactly where to dig. We cannot be sure where to start if we go down the glacier."

"Vigg, that's like looking for your keys under the streetlight because if they're there you can at least see them, no matter where you really dropped them," said Twilight. "But I agree that we should check that site first. I'm certain we'll need to dig in both places, very carefully, and we better get up there now while we can."

"What's the other thing you feel, then?" said Tuva.

"It's so weak, it's probably nothing," said Saga.

"But what is it?" Tuva persisted.

Saga fidgeted.

"An echo, probably," said Twilight. "Hundreds of people died here tragically long ago. Any neighcromancy is bound to have disturbances here."

"There's an ice bridge over the chasm further down from here," said one of the other scouts.

"It looks good for everydeer except the troll."

Twilight looked at Kvalhissir, who snorted.

"The 'troll' can leap through the air," Twilight said. "We should try out that ice bridge. What do you say, Vidar?"

"Let's do what the fawn says," said the older reindeer reluctantly. "She's a prophetess, after all."

They started to trot down on their skis, following the chasm as they continued down the slope.

"Finally!" Spike muttered as he started dragging his skis.

Vigg and Saga stayed behind a little bit as Saga spit out her wad of tobacco and put in a new one.

"That's not much better than smoking, you know," said Vigg.

"Thanks for supporting me," said Saga and nudged his flank a little.

Then she started to trot down as well, while Vigg followed with a small grin.

The ambush was perfect. The drifting snow must have obscured the ground, rendering special Sight for hidden things in snow useless. All around the small her, Skolls burst forth from the deep snow, howling and snarling. They had dirty white shaggy fur and eyes as algae-rimmed ice, and wore nothing but a few trinkets of bone and horn jewelry. Some of them waved around wicked icicle spears and daggers of cold flint, but most were unarmed except for huge fangs dripping with drool.

Twilight noticed, as she began to summon magic power and her senses sharpened, that none of them had the cloud of white breath around their muzzles any normal person had in this weather. They were literally cold as ice.

"Back!" shouted Vidar. "Form a circle! Spears out!"

"The shield!" shouted Spike frantically as he and Vigg clambered on the concealable ackja.

"The shield!"

Twilight formed the sphere in her mind and a shimmering force field erected between her friends and the ice-wargs. One of them leapt straight into it and almost poured off it down to the snowy ground, completely dazed.

"Hah!" shouted Tuva. "They cannot reach us, but we can reach them! Just like the holdraugr!"

The other reindeer whooped, and Tuva grabbed her lariat and let if fly through the shimmering field. It landed around the shoulders of a huge female Skoll grappling a long icicle spear in her front paws, and Tuva pulled as the Skoll pulled in her direction, her right foreleg pinned to the her side. Alva darted forward with a spear and prepared to jab at the Skoll, when she took a deep breath and breathed on her.

Or more correctly: breathed from her. The Skoll leaned back on the lariat and inhaled, and a white stream flew from Alva's leg and shoulder and into her mouth. Thick ice formed around Alva's right shoulder and right front leg and she fell to the ground shrieking.

As if on cue, the dozen Skoll closest to the sphere also inhaled deeply, and ice licked the reindeer closest to the front, though none as badly as Alva. In other cases the snow turned to backed ice from the inhalation of the ice-wargs.

"It doesn't work!" shouted Vidar. "Fall back!"

"Do something, Hestalander!" shouted Tuva and let go of her lariat, running to her sisters aid.

"DO SOMETHING!"

Twilight was stunned by the sudden development, but snapped out of it, furrowed her brow and bit her teeth. Suddenly the sphere changed to an opaque purple, and all sounds and lights from outside were muted. A thin runnel of blood seeped from her right nostril.

"This should be safe," she said with a hoarse voice.

"Alva!" said Vidar and kneeled at his daughter's side. "How is your leg?"

"I can't f-feel it, " she mumbled. She tried to roll over. Her sister started helping her.

"Spike!" Twilight said. "Help warm her! Melt the ice very very carefully! To fast, and you

hurt her instead. You really should wait until you get to safe place when warming frostbite, but

I'm sure that would be too far."

"Will do!" said Spike and hurried to her with a cautious look at the magic sphere. Vigg followed him with a blanket from the ackja.

"They are still trying to get through," said Twilight with an evil smile, "but I won't let them. They are even trying to dig through from below."

"They are too many," said Vidar.

"Why didn't the shield work?" said Vigg with desperation in his voice.

"Because a Skoll doesn't breath cold at you - he swallows your heat," said Vidar. "Lady Sparkle set up her magic wall so that things couldn't pass in, but they could pass out - including our life-warmth. Isn't that so?"

"True," said Twilight and swallowed. "I cannot - I cannot keep this forever and hope they tire. I can do something that hopefully should knock them down and get them on the run, but I don't think I'll be able to raise a shield for a while after that."

She swallowed again.

"Or do much of any magic before I lay down and have a rest, anyway," she added.

"We'll do it," said Vidar. "We cannot just sit here. Tell us what to do"

"What about Alva?" said Tuva, anger in her voice.

"She, Saga, Vigg and Spike hide on the ackja and keep out of trouble, " said Twilight. "I'm going to swat them all down and aside with a massive work of magic that won't harm any of us. Leap at them and harass them. I'm sure many of you have fought Skolls before. Try to drive them off… or kill them if you have to." She said the last with a whisper.

"I'm not going to hide again!" Vigg fumed.

"Yes you are!" said Twilight. "You and Saga are necessary for our quest, Alva is badly hurt and Spike… Spike cannot fight either, and we need him even more than me to send for help. You all stay on the ackja!"

Vigg said no more but helped carry Alva, with everydeer pressing him to be careful to not move the frostbitten part too much. Spike hobbled after letting a thin stream of steam play over the affected shoulder.

The other reindeer formed a circle and grabbed weapons.

"Ready when you are, Lady Sparkle," said Vidar. Tuva trampled at his side and snorted in fury.

Twilight closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She remembered what her brother had told her about raising force fields long ago, and how he had demonstrated by filling a balloon with air… and how he had shown her this trick, by pumping it until it burst, and earned himself a scolding from the housekeeper.

"Here it goes!" she shouted. The purple sphere pulsed…

...and with a silent explosion it shattered. Shards of force, for a moment solid pieces of purple, burst outwards. They slammed into the Skoll gathered around the sphere, sending them flying into the snowdrifts or knocking them into the snow. They packed the snow deep beneath the snow upon which the expedition was standing, the sphere expanding suddenly in all directions. Twilight felt a shape becoming trapped below as she let go of the last strings of energy, and shuddered. Then she was overcome with nausea and fell over.

The reindeer were shocked as well for a second, then they screamed and leapt out at their stunned enemies, trampling and kicking and butting them, jabbing them with their spears and daggers. They didn't hit particularly true, but their main tactic was to harry the Skolls and cause them to flee. The attack exceeded their expectations.

The Skolls were shocked. The only ones that didn't flee howling, bleeding and concussed, with yelling reindeer warriors after them were those too hurt to even move. They lay there whining and moaning, and while most of the herd ran after the enemies hollering, chasing them down the glacier, Tuva stopped and jumped angrily on the fallen Skolls, ending with a drum solo of four hooves on the skull of the Skoll that had frozen her sister.

Twilight, overcoming her nausea, rose up and shouted at her.

"Stop it! Tuva, snap out of it! She's down!"

Tuva snarled and planted another kick in the muzzle of the unconscious Skoll.

"Stop it!" Twilight begged. "Please, help the kids and your sister instead!"

Tuva stopped, breathed heavily and left to go back to the ackja. Spike had quickly resumed heating Alva's leg, used as he was to high-magic shenanigans. Saga was so shocked that she had lost control of her spell. Vigg wasn't any less shocked.

"It worked!" he grinned. "You did it!"

Twilight threw up.

"Darned poison!" she wheezed. "I'm not well yet!"

"You don't say!" said Spike, but there was worry in his voice.

Everyone laughed, even Alva smiled, and it was then that the last Skoll burst out from the snow like an orca leaping from the sea and grabbed Tuva in his jaws like an orca might grab a seal. She screamed and slammed her hooves down his back with force, but she didn't have much leverage and lost her breath.

Twilight feebly tore at him with his telekinesis, and he actually let go of Tuva with his teeth, only to try to shift and grab her in his paws. He was bleeding more from his mouth and nostrils than Twilight was, and his cold blood mixed with Tuva's warm on their coats. He spat out blood and some teeth in the snow.

Spike spit a stream of fire at him that singed his back, and he howled mournfully and moved back, back towards the opening of his tunnel.

"NO!" shouted Alva. "NO DON'T YOU DARE!"

Saga grunted cross-eyed and his tail caught fire, but that only increased his speed.

Then Vigg finally got Alva's long knife out from its sheath. With it in his teeth he leapt at the back of the Skoll and stabbed him in the shoulder, trying to hang onto his back and stab at him again. The Skoll screamed and let go of Tuva, and he and Vigg tumbled in the snow to the horrified screams of the onlookers. Spike and Saga both held back fire, and Twilight halted a levitated spear in the air in fear of hitting the wrong target.

It was then that the ball of violence disappeared down the Skoll tunnel, despite its narrowness.

It was a strange sight.

"NO!" shouted Tuva and Alva at once, leaving the Equestrians and the city reindeer stunned.

"What?" Twilight croaked.

"He pulled him with him!" shouted Tuva and rose bleeding from the snow. "Stop him before he…"

There was a soft deep sound, as if the snowdrifts sighed.

"...collapses the tunnel after him…" she finished.

She got up, shook herself and stumbled after with her eyes in the snow.

"We must follow them as fast as we can," she said.

"What happened?!" said Spike. "Where did he go?"

"A Skoll might pull an enemy down with him in his tunnel, and if he leaves him there he might suffocate," said Alva and coughed.

"Kvalhissir!" shouted Saga and thrust her nose into the air.

The moose came striding through the air, swinging his huge mace, flecked with blood. Lacking the ancestral animosity of the reindeer, he had given up the hunt earlier once he realized the Skolls were clearly on the run.

"Kvalhissir!" Saga shouted again, now in the moose tongue. "A Skoll got Vigg!"

She looked at the others.

"We must find him and warn the others, but Tuva can barely walk!"

"I will," said the moose. "Jump on. I've got strength left in my hooves. Enough to run a league

on air to save a child. I'll call on powers you never knew."

Saga dragged Tuva with her.

"Come on!" she shouted. "Get on Kvalhissir's back!"

Tuva protested feebly but Kvalhissir grabbed her with his jaws and hoisted her on his back, while Saga jumped on her skis.

"Can he really fly that long?" Twilight mumbled.

"As long as he needs to!" shouted Saga.

"Take care of my sister!" shouted Tuva.

"Hurry up and save our stupid little cousin!" shouted Alva. "Tell the others to search!"

Kvalhissir galloped away, Saga hurrying after him down the slope.

"When he runs out of that spell he'll be stranded in deep snow or ice, and the only one who knows the tundra is badly hurt," said Spike.

Twilight washed her face with snow and stood up on .

"Keep looking after Alva," she said. "I have things to do."

"What?" said Spike.

"There's coffee in your thermos still?" Twilight said and walked to Spike's pack.

"Yeah, I think so…" he said and rubbed Alva's shoulder.

"I'll have a sip while I start working, and some sugarcubes, and when my brain is clear enough

I'll do some magic to find Vigg," she said.

"You can do that, Lady Sparkle?" said Alva.

"It'll be very indirect," said Twilight, "but it'll help." She dragged out the thermos. "I think you should have a cup as well."

Vigg had often read stories where someone suffering a terrible ordeal "mercifully fainted". The real world had no mercy. His captor succeeded in swimming through the packed snow pressing the reindeer to his chest without getting stuck, but now and then Vigg's antlers snagged. It hurt horribly, and Vigg first screamed until he lost his breath. That happened very quickly.

He screamed more when the Skoll leapt out of the snow and started running topside instead.

Vigg kicked and wriggled and only succeeded in hitting his head on the snow when the Skoll made a somersault. He cursed and begged and cried out for… anyone, for his mother, for Twilight Sparkle, for his father. The Skoll didn't even try to stop him, and he lost his breath again when the uneven ride caused him to lose his lunch on the snow below. The Skoll ran like a madman and started howling as he did, until he lost breath as well.

If Vigg hadn't been so terrified, out of breath, shaken and battered, he would have realised that the Skoll was crying with fear, whimpering like a puppy, it's muzzle contorted in horror. As it howled in desperation once more, it followed its captive's lead and left yellow marks in the snow.

After a period Vigg couldn't measure two other Skoll started running parallel to his captor. They were at least as big as him. One of them carried something large, flat and brown in his teeth that flapped behind her as she ran, and in a chill flash, Vigg realised it was a reindeer pelt. The three whimpering Skoll suddenly made halt at the brim of the same chasm Vigg and his companion had been following. It was only further ahead, how far Vigg couldn't tell. On the other side of the chasm rose a steep slope of pure ice, somehow black, as if it had formed over basalt. At the edge of the chasm was a crude ice lozenge, decorated with skulls.

An altar.

Vigg screamed even louder as the Skoll hurriedly rolled him into the pelt and secured it hastily with a leather thong. Two of them held him down while the third, the leader turned toward the chasm and howled mournfully, repeatedly bowing towards it. He kept up the Skoll version of ululating for a long time, while Vigg lost his breath and lay sobbing. Then, the ground started to shake. A huge shadow moved down the slope. A shadow as tall as a house. The Skolls turned tail and ran as if all the beasts of Tartarus were loose.

Vigg, struggling to get out from the stinking pelt, couldn't break the thong. He frantically tried to get out on the side, and had barely succeeded to poke out his head when he saw it. A giant shape in the form of a Skoll, but a Skoll of dark ice, as if calved off a glacier. Its head was the size of a kota tipped over, and in its two cavernous eye sockets burned blue-black balefire. Its jaw opened and closed, filled with icicle stalagmites and stalactites for teeth. As it laboriously crawled down the slope, its huge paws cracked and ice broke off from them, just to reform as its body sucked up new ice from the glacier with creaking sounds.

Vigg lost his voice as the lumbering Mokkurkalfe leaned over the chasm as a reindeer over a cooking fire, and found it again as the huge jaws closed over him. He was pulled up and away inside an icy cave, rolling back and forth, as the ice golem walked up the slope back towards where it came from. It was then that the laws of fiction finally applied to reality, and Vigg mercifully lost consciousness.

Twilight walked around the fallen Skoll, checking their icy breath and their sluggish pulses, and was relieved that they all seemed to be still alive. She then set about to ensure they remained that way by means of very basic first aid. She wished she had brought a book on the subject.

"What - what are you doing?!" said Alva.

"Saving my enemies," Twilight said, a tourniquet in her teeth.

"What - why?!" said Alva, aghast.

"It's the right thing to do," said Twilight. "Moreover, it is necessary to save us in general and Vigg in particular."

"Should I help you?" said Spike.

"No, help Alva," said Twilight. "Wait, you can do something else. Get me the medicine bag I made when I worked with Zecora. It's in my pack."

Spike stopped warming Alva for a moment, panting as he did so, and fetched the bag for Twilight. She was kneeling by the huge female Skoll that had frozen Alva's leg. The badly hurt Skoll looked up at the pony with fear, its eyes dull as in pain.

"I'm using you, ma'am, because I'm pretty sure you can't bite me," Twilight murmured.

"Are you gonna use a location spell?" said Spike.

"Maybe later, but this is a different one," said Twilight and started scattering paraphernalia

around the Skoll, who started to panic and squirm.

"You're doing some kind of Zebra adaption stuff… what, that one?" Spike was incredulous.

"It was made for situations like this," said Twilight, and started her magic. After some un-unicornian chanting with her horn glowing, she ended by bowing over the frightened Skoll and gently prying her jaws apart. Twilight rubbed her ear against the tongue of her captive who had passed from fear into confusion.

Then Twilight rose up, wiped off the Skoll drool from her ear and whined, barked and grunted to the wounded ice-warg. Her eyes widened and she nodded towards Twilight. Twilight barked reassuringly, the walked a bit away, sat back on her flank and howled towards the sky for a long time.

"What did you tell them?" said Spike. As a way of explanation, he turned towards the confused Alva. "She just learned to speak Skoll. It looks disgusting but is really useful."

"That we have taken care of their wounded, that we wish them no harm, and that they can come and get them here," said Twilight. "If the Skoll don't care about their pack members being saved… I count to eleven hostages. I think I can negotiate a deal, especially since I expect the herd back fairly soon."

"Why?" said Alva.

"An educated guess," said Twilight. "They scattered, so Saga and Tuva will only find a few of them. The rest will soon be back here, since they are skilled at this thing and will try to regroup, while those Saga and Tuva find will try to rescue Vigg."

"I hope you're right," said Spike. "Are you strong enough?"

"I've had coffee," said Twilight. Then she grinned. "I also have a plan. You should take a message to Princess Luna, with a copy to Princess Celestia. They should know this."

Vigg came to and felt himself enveloped by something hair and smelly. He panicked and kicked out, and threw off a very ancient blanket. He was lying in an ice cave, the inner walls sculpted to form shelves and niches. He was lying on a heap of old, felted-together blankets in front of a fire. In the fire, skis, sleds and spear-shafts of ancient design burned merrily, melting the ice around it. A wooden jug with melted water was sitting next to him. Vigg rose gingerly to drink, and realised somedeer - someone, he thought - had washed him off and tended to his scratches and swellings. When he Looked at the room, he saw the small traces of magic there, of spirits, just like a reindeer leaves a shape in the snow when it has rested.

Then he heard hoofsteps. He realized there was an entrance to the cave in the direction of his legs, a dark forbidding corridor of ice. Hooves - and something else - clicked against the ice. The other thing sounded like an icepick. Vigg's heart grew cold and he looked around for something to defend himself with. He settled for pulling an old spear out of the fire. It was burning, and the still attached point was red hot.

A dark shape walked slowly into the cave. It mostly looked like a reindeer, but almost all its hair had been torn out, and the naked skin was grey and swollen, crisscrossed with scars and stitches. One of its hooves had been torn off and replaced with the point of a spear-staff. The grey flesh and hide seemed to have grown around the polished wood and rusty tip. It made the Thing limp. Its antlers were nailed to its head with fat bronze nails, and one eye, bloated and grey, hung out its socket. The other eye-socket was empty, and a ball of balefire burned in it, a dark blue. The Thing's lower jaw seemed broken and hung down. It's tongue lolled obscenely swollen.

Nothing of this grotesquery could compete with what you Saw if you had the Sight and Vigg's Sight to boot. The Thing's soul was a roiling cloud of anger, despair and hatred, tinged with madness. Only three small sparks of white occured now and then in the middle of it, rotating like the Thing's heart like bees around a hive.

It stopped at the other side of the fire and looked at Vigg… and Looked at him as well. Vigg tried to swallow and failed badly with the burning spear in his mouth. The Thing shook its head and seemingly by sheer willpower got its lower jaw to snap back. It wriggled its tongue and spoke. Its voice sounded like it only spoke, Vigg thought, with its tongue, and not with its lungs, and he realized it wasn't breathing. The voice was cracked and old and spoke in a Poatsi that was closer to the Moose tongue, or perhaps Ancient Cervine. Yet it was also the voice of an old stag holding back tears.

**"****Sampo… my son… is that really you?"**


	47. Chapter 47

"Skoll are coming!" the sentinel shouted.

Twilight turned from Vidar, Spike and the coffee-pot towards the vaja keeping watch at the ice bridge that stretched across the chasm.

"Skoll are coming!" she shouted again. The reindeer rose and formed a semi-circle facing the bridge.

"Careful!" said Twilight and stepped closer to the bridge, passing the nervous reindeer warriors. "We're going to negotiate to get Vigg back, not attack them!"

The snow got into her eyes and she squinted as she, equally nervous, watched the slope beyond the bridge. The heaven beyond it was a very dark gray void, with no stars or moon visible. You could barely make out the roiling clouds, unless that was an illusion because you felt that something should be there. The oil-fueled coffee-fire and the star-stones held by some of the reindeer cast faint and weak lights over the proceedings. Now and then Twilight would turn her attention to the ground and probe the snow telekinetically, very carefully, trying to detect any tunneling.

Twilight grew more and more wary, and jumped a little when Spike tugged at one of her saddlebags. In one paw he held a starstone set in a birchbark cone, a small hooded lantern.

"Go back, Spike!" she said. "It might not be safe."

"I don't care," said Spike sullenly. "I want to be with you."

Twilight felt something in his voice and turned to look at him in the flickering stone-light. She realized the little dragon was a wreck. His eyes looked like he was about to cry, and that the only thing that stopped him from doing it was that he was so tired.

"Spike… I mean, it's okay," she said and nuzzled him. "Stay here with me if you want. We'll get Vigg back."

Spike nuzzled her back and sighed very very deeply.

"I wish we were home," he said quietly.

"Me too," said Twilight and turned towards the slope to squint again. "Me too."

After a long wait Twilight could see silhouettes over the ridge. One. Two. Four and five. Six, soon becoming a dozen. Big, loping silhouettes switching between quadrupedal and bipedal walking as the snow allowed. Big ones… and small ones.

"Are they… foals?" Spike whispered. "Cubs, I mean?"

"Yes," said Twilight, "and they are moving above ground. This is not an attack. They are making themselves vulnerable."

The snow-drifting wind pulled at Twilight's ears and mane, and the pack of Skoll came into view, faces and not silhouettes. White, pale yellow or pale grey, they all looked worried and hesitant, to the extent that Twilight could read canine faces at all. The cubs walked under protest or were carried, and Twilight was suddenly reminded of Spike. And the adults…

All the adults were old. Old and scarred, some with limps and missing eyes, ears or tails. Male and female alike had not just lived long, but survived long. Some of them carried simple icicle spears, axes or clubs, but they were slung and not ready to draw. One of them, a large yellow female, walked up to Twilight and stood there silently, carefully studying the unicorn. Her face was a strange mixture between worried, afraid and, of all things, awe-struck.

"Well met!" said Twilight in her newly-acquired Skoll. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Spike. I hoped we could, uh, talk…"

The old Skoll fell to her hind knees and spread her front paws. Then she first leaned back and raised them to the sky, then lowered her muzzle to the ground and pressed it into the snow. Then she repeated herself, and the other Skoll copied her movements and started a howling chant.

"Twilight…" said Spike, who didn't understand their words. "Are they… worshiping you?"

Twilight, who did understand their words, suddenly realized how her environment suit must make her look.

"Oh, hay!" she snarled. "Not this! It doesn't work for Daring Do and it shouldn't work for me!"

_"__Queen of the Night! Princess of Air and Darkness! Ruler of the Night Court! Receiver of howls, mother of adders! Beyond good and evil, the volva of night! The sickle and disc and veil! Ever beautiful! Ever vengeful! Ever victorious! She who Is! Nattmara! Nattmara! Nattmara!"_ the pack chanted.

"Wait!" Twilight Sparkle shouted. "Stop! You're mistaken!" She manifested her magic as a halo of purple fire above her head.

The Skoll stopped and looked up at her. They looked surprised. One pup sneezed, his nose full of snow.

"I'm not Nattmara!" she said. "There is no need to bow!"

"Of course not," said the old female Skoll. "Nattmara is a great night-spirit, and you're just a unicorn. She's much bigger and more powerful than you, and wouldn't need to travel with a herd of reindeer."

"Oh," said Twilight, to her shame slightly disappointed. "But what was that about just now then?"

"You are her prophetess, aren't you?" said the old Skoll anxiously. The other canines seemed to wait.

"Well… " said Twilight, "...I'm just her hoofmaiden."

"Close enough!" said the Skoll happily. Her packmates wagged their tails and grinned - or maybe they were showing their teeth. "Then, maybe we are saved as the prophecy says!"

Twilight hesitated.

"I'll do what I can to... save you, but you must return the prisoner you took from my… herd," she said.

"That wasn't us - not us here - but we will," said the Skoll. "But you must hurry, for your pup is in danger as we speak."

"Danger? From what?" said Twilight.

"The same thing that threatens us - the Jökelgast and his giant!" said the Skoll.

"Jökelgast?" said Twilight "You can't… I mean, do you mean Wiglek?!"

"I wouldn't speak that name aloud, but yes," said the Skoll.

"Wiglek the Wicked?" she said.

"Yes, oh Nattmara's handmaiden," said the Skoll and fiddled with her paws, looking around her with worry.

"How did… the glacier rolled over!" Twilight shouted in Equestrian.

"What?" said Spike.

"The Skoll says Wiglek has risen from his grave, and that first seems ludicrous," Twilight said rapidly. "But when Discord was freed, Karhu-Akka rolled over in her sleep. That must have freed Wiglek from the ice! That's why he hasn't ruled from an icy throne for a thousand years or whatever it was you said, he became free just recently! That's also why Saga feels the tug of his soul from a strange direction - the whole landscape has changed! Dangit, I should have known!"

"You think he is behind all this?" said Spike.

"It sounds likely!" said Twilight.

She turned back to the Skoll.

"Sorry about that!" she said. "Please explain further…"

Spike and the reindeer listen impatiently as the old canine rattled off a long row of barking and whining complaints. The other Skolls listened as well, but looked relieved as they obviously understood the conversation. The pups became a bit restless. One toddled up to Spike and sniffed him. The dragon pulled back nervously as he felt the heat of his own furnace stream away into the little ice-warg's nostrils.

"Stay back, Fido," he mumbled and tried to shoo away the pup. He had no success until it sneezed heavily from the sniffing, which made it retreat behind one of the old Skoll, yelping.

Probably dangerous draining too much heat at once when you're just a kid, he mused. My luck…

Some of the wounded Skoll ( The hostages, Spike thought) dared talking to their relatives, but they didn't move. They had been lying on crude beds dug in the snow, but now they rose up as much as they could. The reindeer keeping an eye on them grew skittish.

Finally, Twilight nodded and turned to the others.

"We have to hurry," she said. "This old… lady, whose name is Jarnsaxa, says Wiglek has methodically destroyed the burrows and holy sites of the Skoll pack here, until he has scared their warriors into doing his bidding. When he learned that we were traveling here, he ordered them to capture one reindeer and bring it to him."

"Why?" said Vidar.

"He said it was for a 'sacrifice' to Nightmare Moon," said Twilight. "That's why we have to hurry. They know where Wiglek is, and with our - with my presence they dare go there."

"Sacrifice?!" Spike shouted. "Why are we standing here?!" He ran to the ackja and started tugging at his pack.

"Why would Skoll need to be scared into attacking reindeer?" said Vidar. "They do that all the time!"

"Ah," said Twilight, "the sacrifice. That's the whole point. Luna told the temple staff in Sarvvik, and indirectly thus me, that not even when she was turned into Nightmare Moon would she condone cervine sacrifice. Seems that while some of your ancestors forgot, the Skoll never have. It's an immense taboo act, and the older Skoll won't have anything to do with it. Wiglek… has the young Skoll more afraid of him than of their gods."

* * *

><p>"This is where the tracks end," said Tuva. "This has to be the place…"<p>

The three seekers looked at the makeshift altar. Kvalhissir bent down and sniffed it, then sniffed the air. Tuva lifted her gaze and looked beyond, at the huge chasm and the sheet ice wall behind it. Saga was breathing heavily, out-of-air, and just stared up at the altar.

"A-at least nodeer was killed here," she said and sniffed. "Not recently…"

"There is no smell of blood," said Kvalhissir.

"What did he say?" said Tuva.

"He can't smell any blood either," said Saga.

"There is a small fire nearby," he continued, "but a blot-fire should be smokier."

"Why don't you know Poatsi!" Tuva groaned.

Saga swallowed.

"He says there is a fire around here, but it's not one you… not one you burn sacrifices in," she translated.

"Trolls have keen noses," said Tuva. "With that pipe, you'd think he'd… Anyway, do you See what I See? The tracks on the other side, someone climbing up that wall? They're gigantic! Like the tracks we saw before!"

Suddenly Saga stood up straight and bellowed in a panicky way. Kvalhissir answered her calmly, then stretched further and sniffed the air.

"What… what is it now?" Tuva said. "What are you talking about!"

"I was asking… asking if he smelled water!" said Saga. "Because if he was talking sacrifice, I wondered… if their was a Moonwell anywhere here!"

"Moonwell?" said Tuva. "What's that?"

"It's an old Hrimfaxi thing… I supposed it's a heresy, really… for sacrificing reindeer," Saga fidgeted.

"Sacrifice?" Tuva said "I'm not following you."

"There's a mokkurkalfe somewhere around here;" said Saga, "like I told you about. That's a Hrimfaxi secret! And Wiglek founded the Hrimfaxi cult to please Luna, so I wanted to know if there was any water, and…" She started to hyperventilate and collapsed on the ground.

"Calm down!" said Kvalhissir with a kind, surprisingly high voice… in Poatsi.

"What - you - what…?" Tuva stammered. Saga broke off her fast breathing and just stared.

"Yes, I can speak it," said Kvalhissir.

"Since when?" said Saga.

"I had a talk with Twilight Sparkle," said Kvalhissir and stuck out his tongue. "Has been a while."

"And you didn't tell us?!" said Tuva

"Yeah, why not?" said Saga. He does sound kinda like Mistress Twilight… she thought.

"I'm a 'troll'," he said. "We keep secrets to survive. Saga, I can smell no open water, but I might be missing something. Yes, it has a certain

kind of smell, but the wind might fool me. I can smell the faint smoke of a small, hot fire, and would probably miss it if it wasn't near. Whoever took Vigg must be at that fire. I suggest we take off to get him before he gets hurt. I still have some breath left to leap through the air. Get on my back."

He knelt.

"What about… whatever it was called that left those tracks?" said Tuva, while Saga clambered on the moose.

"You're more free to use your weapon than I am," said Kvalhissir as he leaped out into the chasm. "It's your call whether to use it and when!"

* * *

><p>"It can't be you!" the living corpse shrieked as he rocked back and forth. "It can't be you! My other eye sees you! Sees you now… my both eyes see you and See you, in twin places… Sampo, my little Sampo…"<p>

Technically speaking, Vigg didn't dare move, but he had cramps and rolled over, getting a little bit further away from the raving undead as well as the fire. He moved into the heap of old cracked weapons and shields and skis and sleighs.

At the sound Wiglek stopped rocking and shrieking and turned towards him with surprising quickness, his face cramped in sudden anger.

"What?!" he shouted, his face bursting with balefire.

"Sorry sorry, I'm just moving so I can lie still please I didn't mean anything sorry sorry sorry…" Vigg babbled, horrified.

"Don't say 'sorry sorry sorry'!" Wiglek shouted and slammed his metal hoof replacement into the ice. His non-eyes glared at Wiglek. Then he shrank back.

"Oh my antlers… what am I doing… I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry…"

He gave a up a strange, sobbing wail. Vigg started breathing again and realized that Wiglek was crying without eyes or tears and that strange breath-less way of making sounds.

"I sent for… I sent those wretches… those wretches come… and bring back this for Svipp… Svipp brings you here, poor mutt..." Wiglek said, wiping his muzzle uselessly with his hoof.

"It's Her, isn't it… always Her! She ruined me, wrecked me, for a laugh! Mocking me… always mocking me…"

He stood up and shook his hoof towards the ice roof, looking far beyond it.

"Curse you!" he shouted. "Freeze your guts and kill your spawn! Why did you do this to me?! Curse me with unlife! Promise us the world and use us like thralls and cast us aside as trash, and when your plans fail, everything falls down with you! And when freed from your prison, do you come for us?! Do you spare us a thought!? All us who served you?!"

He turned towards Vigg.

"The name they gave me is wrong," he said. "I should not be the Wicked, but the Weak. It is the weak who are punished, not the wicked. The strong are not. Fate slides off them like water off a goose. They earn forgiveness and respite. The weak, no matter their actions, do not."

He turned his gaze towards the ceiling again and his face contorted with anger and despair.

"You kinbetrayer!" he shouted. "Kin-slayer! Curse you to Niffelhel and beyond! Even I, I whom deer call 'wicked', would never have touched my kin, my brother, the only comfort an outcast can have. I gave everything for him, everything for my son as well. But you? Oh, your soft words and self-righteous anger, to be the only Queen of the Sky...and yet, and yet… release… and forgiveness and respite, while your old servants rot in tombs and Tartarus and age-green ice…"

He was wrecked with dry sobs again.

Vigg licked his lips.

"You know about… Hrimfaxi and Skinfaxi?" he said.

The lich lifted his head and turned towards Vigg again.

"What is your Sight, you who cannot be my son?" he said.

"What?" said Vigg, enough confused that his fear abated somewhat.

"What is your Sight, the special things your See?" said Wiglek. "Or have reindeer changed, grown weaker?"

"Oh," said Vigg. "Well…"

He swallowed.

"Only if you tell me yours, Mister Wiglek," he said. "Because…"

Vigg tried to remember his father's words.

"Because your Sight is a precious thing, both a Strength and a Weakness," he said.

"I will, " said Wiglek, "that is why I am asking you."

"I can see… the nature of the soul," Vigg said.

Wiglek raised what was once an eyebrow.

"I can see the good and evil in deer," he said.

"And what do you see in me?" said Wiglek.

Vigg hesitated.

"I'm trying to learn to use it to spot lies," he said.

"Answer. My. Question."

Vigg swallowed.

"It… scares me to look at you, sir," he said. "It is… strange. Not like the normal… I mean, I have them myself. I suppose it is the Nightmare in you. It…"

He waved his hooves looking for the word.

"Festers," Wiglek said. "And it is nothing new to me."

"What… do you See, then, Mister Wiglek?" said Vigg hesitantly.

"I see the Sky," said Wiglek. "Even trapped in the ice, I saw the heavens moving and changing. Aware of every minute. Seeing Ursas and Leos frolic as I lay supine and suffocating. Seeing destinies unfold. Seeing the Stars aiding in Her escape."

"Stars controlled by Skinfaxi," said Vigg.

"Exactly," said Wiglek. "So, it is common knowledge? That She brought Her sister back despite what She had done?"

"No, I don't think so," said Vigg. "It's… just that I know."

They sat in silence, the youth and the ancient.

"The fire… you need it, and it needs more wood," said Wiglek absentmindedly.

Vigg put another broken ski and a spear into it.

"Who's Svipp?" said Vigg.

"What?" said Wiglek, another flush of anger.

"Sorry," said Vigg, "sorry sir, you mentioned 'Svipp'. Who's that?"

"My mokkurkalfe," said Wiglek. "When I was... I had gathered most of me, he was the first magic I wrought. For safety."

Vigg stared at the lich.

"You named that thing 'Svipp'?" he said.

"And?" Wiglek snarled.

"Sorry, sorry, but that's… more like a name for a dog," Vigg said and shied back a little.

"Don't you remember?" said Wiglek with irritation.

"No, sorry, you haven't mentioned it before, at least not as I remember…" Vigg said hastily.

Wiglek stared at him, dumbfounded.

"But our dog was named Svipp," he mumbled. "Why don't you… Oh."

He turned to Vigg.

"Not your dog," he said monotonically. "Our dog. Because you are not…"

"Not… not… both eyes see you!" he whined and started to rock again.

Vigg felt his skin crawl and looked away. He shut his eyes and thought hard and he swallowed. Then he leaned closer to Wiglek and gingerly laid a hoof on his back. The lich shuddered but didn't move away.

"So, so…" he said, his voice unsteady. "Why… why don't you tell me about Svipp. The first one. The dog. Tell me about when you got Svipp the first time."

Wiglek looked at him.

"I mean, the first time you meet a dog, you see what dog it is, even if you don't See it, right?" he rambled. "Tell me about when… tell me about when _we_ got Svipp."

Wiglek looked into the fire. Slowly he grabbed one of the old spears and stirred it.

"Voitto Signysson's dog had whelped, and he owed me one," he said as he stirred. "I knew we could have one of the pups. I remember how they were rolling around, fighting each other… and Svipp wouldn't stop fighting, even if he lost all the time…"


End file.
